A tactician's adventure
by PozzyP
Summary: Like so many others, Robin is invited to take part in a tournament of universal recognition. What she wasn't counting on was the rumors her male counterpart spread, or all of her battle stratagies failing because a certain Homs can see the future. But when the Smashers become plagued by nightmares it falls to Robin and Shulk to unravel the mystery before the darkness consumes all.
1. The train to Smash

Super Smash bros- regular speech

_Super Smash bros- _thought

Super S_mash _bros- word emphasised

**Super smash bros- **heavy emphasis

(Super smash bros)- extra detail/description

Told in first person view as Robin (female)

As surprised as I was that I had been invited to perhaps the greatest fighting tournament in the universe, nay the multiverse, I did think to myself that I had a shot to be one of the best. Master tactician? Check. Tome with countless powerful spells. Check. Nothing could go wrong. Oh how wrong I was! It was before I even got to the Smash mansion that things started to go wrong; I had just said my farewells to Lucina and Chrom:

"Don't just do us proud Robin, do _yourself_ proud," Lucina said, pulling me into an embrace. "Do that and you'll have nothing to fear."

_"Famous last words. _Thank you, Lucina. I'll do my best," I said, returning the hug. "I'm just sad that you can't come with me. Take a little piece of home to keep me company."

"I'm not sure you'll be totally alone…" Chrom suggested.

"Huh?" I exclaimed, gently pushing Lucina away. I didn't understand what he could mean.

"I've heard," he continued. "That you're not the only one from our world to be invited."

"But…who could possibly be more worthy of a place than you two?"

"You're about to find out," Lucina announced, pointing behind me. I turned (a considerable feat considering how heavy my coat was) to where she was gesturing and gasped. It was a train of several carriages, but floating clear off the ground by at least a metre. As it drew closer I began to make out a symbol embossed into the main locomotive. I reached around in my coat until I found my official letter of acceptance and turned it over. The same symbol of a circle with two perpendicular lines struck through was stamped on.

"Well…I guess this is it." I raised an eyebrow and sighed when the doors of the foremost compartment opened.

"Don't think of it like that," Chrom said, holding out his hand. "This is a great opportunity for you and at the very least you can meet some new people to forge alliances with. Just have fun."

"Yeah you're right! I said, brushing away the clouds of doubts. "I won't let you down!" I shook his outstretched hand before turning away. That train looked ever so imposing but it was now or never. My mind made up, I stepped aboard.

"Don't forget to write!" Lucina yelled up at me, waving her hand as the train began to leave.

"I won't! Goodbye!" I waved to the sword users who were rapidly shrinking in size below me. Either that or the train had gotten bored of waiting and taken off before I'd even properly stepped inside.

_"Just me now." _I thought before realising that the door was still open even as we ascended. In the interest of not getting thrown out of the competition before I'd even arrived, I closed the doors behind me and turned, only to come face to face with a green skinned humanoid, dressed up in a conductor's uniform.

"Arrgh 'ello there Lass!" He boomed, shaking my hand a little too vigorously for my liking. "Th' names Kapp'n!"

"Robin," I said, tentatively shaking his hand back.

"Eh?" He said, puzzled. "Well there can't be two of yer can there?"

"Huh?"

"Yeh I met 'nother guy jus' like you not 5 minutes ago. Come teh think of it…" He paused, scratching his chin whilst eyeing me suspiciously. "'is name wus Robin as well."

"His?" I queried, not liking where this was going.

"Hm? Yeah but nuff said 'bout that, har har!" He exclaimed, finally letting my hand go. "Could I see yer letter?"

"My what? Oh right." I dug around in my pockets, panicking slightly when I couldn't immediately locate it. After some time (with Kapp'n waiting patiently) I eventually located it in one of the deeper pockets, just to ensure I didn't lose it: it was, after all, my lifeline into Smash bros. I was immediately reassured when I felt its familiar papery texture brush against my fingers and was somewhat reluctant to hand it over, even though I knew it had to be done. It appeared my fears were unfounded as Kapp'n quickly handed it back over within seconds of me giving it to him.

"Har well it looks like yer good to go! Coulda sworn I've seen ya before though…anyway take yourself a seat, we're arrivin' shortly!" Before I could even thank him for his time the strange creature had wandered into the next carriage leaving me half tempted to follow, just to find out just what he meant be 'him'". Was there a male version of me here as well? Was his Lucina also male with Chrom as female? I tried not to think about it and instead took a seat by the window of the nicely decorated compartment. Soon, however, the thoughts came drifting back.

_"Maybe Kapp'n just mistook me for another one of the smashers? He doesn't exactly look like the brightest spell in the book. Or is it tome? I've got to remember the correct terminology if I'm to even stand a chance of competing, let alone winning." _I sighed for the umpteenth time, resigning to stare out of the window as we travelled high above sky, traversing more worlds than I thought even existed. Each one more beautiful than the last, I couldn't help but let my mouth hang open in a very un-lady like fashion at the splendour of it all.

I could make out worlds of jungle and pure water. Rock and ice. We briefly passed a world of open grass plains and towering rock formations that looked like it was straight out of a story book. Simply beautiful. Though it could've been just my imagination I swore I could've seen a figure with blond hair and red jacket waving up at me from the surface. I tentatively waved back before realising that it was impossible he could have seen me.

_"Oh well. It's not like I'll ever see him again." _I concentrated once more on the scenes unfolding below me, just catching a glimpse of a world of candy and sweets swing by before we were off again. There weren't really any more interesting ones after that but the one with the red grass and city enclosed inside a dome of glass really did impress me. _"The architecture involved…,"_ I murmured before I was yet again whisked away to sights unseen.

It was another half an hour before I arrived and in that time nearly died of shock at eventually meeting the other Robin. He didn't just look like me, he spoke like me, wore the same coat and carried the same tome. I've seen many a strange sight but meeting…myself…was off the scale. It became way too awkward for us to talk as our experiences were pretty much identical except for romance and neither of us were prepared to go there. Toward the end we couldn't even make eye contact for fear of questions that we inevitably knew the answers to. Lucina being there really didn't help matters. She was apparently the Lucina from the other Robin's world which annoyed me to no end.

_"How come she gets to be here and my Lucina doesn't! How do they decide if they're literally the same person?! Same could be said for me and…me. This is too weird…and I haven't even arrived yet."_

As if on cue I felt the train jar unpleasantly to a stop, noticing the other Robin mirror exactly my reaction. _"Creepy". _The doors at the end slid open, letting in a golden light that suddenly made me want to hide. _"I don't deserve to be here. I'm not worthy. Hell they probably invited that other Robin to replace me at some point." _Never-the-less I followed out other Robin and his Lucina, almost hiding behind them so I could just melt away and be ignored by the veterans. If only I could've been so lucky.

**A/N You're probably going to get a lot of cliff hangers 'cos I love them so much. This is my first time writing smash bros but I've wanted to write this ever since a certain character was revealed...who I'm not going to say (yet). Please review just so I know what I did well/ could do better on. (For fans of my other story sequel don't worry! I'm just brainstorming ideas so bear with me!)**

**See you on chapter 2.**

**Ps if anyone gets the references to the places Robin briefly saw you get all my respect!**


	2. Meeting the Master

My hopes of just quietly slipping past the substantial gathering outside of the train were pretty much immediately squashed: My idea of just hiding behind the other Robin and sneak past were thrown out the window when he bent down to take a stone out of his shoe, leaving me out in the open.

"Oh so there's two of them!"

"Are they brother and sister?"

"Finally some more female representatives."

_"Don't these guys have anything better to do?" _I wanted to yell but kept myself quiet. I know from experience first impressions are everything and seeing these are the people who are going to be trying to 'kill' me I wanted to at least be civil.

"So…what are your names?" My thoughts interrupted, I turned to the owner of the voice who was wearing a green shirt and overalls complete with green hat.

"Robin." We both said at the same time. We exchanged looks before looking away, embarrassed.

"And I'm Lucina," the swordswoman hastily added, just to save both of us from some confused looks.

"Hm…you look familiar," the green man pondered. "We haven't met before have we?"

"No, Luigi, you're thinking of Marth," a woman in royal dress said.

"Marth? You mean **the **Marth?! The hero king himself?!" Lucina stammered. Me and the other Robin were equally surprised. Maybe that's who Chrom had meant.

"Yes there's time for introductions later but right now I would assume Master hand would like to speak with you in his office." I turned slightly to a figure who was at least 6'5 and clad in orange armour plating. "Allow me to escort you before things get…out of hand."

"Out of hand?" I queried…him or her (I really couldn't tell what gender whoever wearing the suit was, especially with their visor down).

"Yes out of hand. Observe," It gestured to the train doors which had swung back open to reveal someone I hadn't actually seen even when on the train. He was nearly as tall as 'robot suit figure' but was clad in blue instead of orange and wore a futuristic looking helmet on top.

"It's Falcon punching time!" He yelled, before somersaulting off the edge of the train.

"Let's go!" The robot suit said, hastily clearing a path through the fighters and beckoning us to follow. As I half walked/ was half dragged along with other Robin and Lucina by the robot suit I could make out various murmurs of approval at the man's arrival.

"Good to have you back, captain!"

"It's about time!"

"How's it been ol' buddy?" I figured the man called 'Falcon' had been here before but for some reason I didn't ask the robot suit person about it. Although I couldn't see his/her face I could tell by the speed they were dragging us that they didn't particularly fancy talking to him. I didn't really think about it too hard as during the time I'd been thinking we'd arrived in the main hall of the mansion; it really did take my breath away.

The ceiling was as tall as the heavens, supported by spiralling marble columns with intricate carvings of (presumably) famous people on show. In the centre there was a great fountain whose water was the clearest I'd ever seen. For the second time I wondered if I had any right to be here. Here I was standing amongst heroes and saviours and I couldn't see any way I could fit in with them. Sure I'd defeat Grima and his followers but that was down to my team, not me.

Glancing over at the other Robin I could tell by his expression he was thinking the same thing. However, as much as I loved to have pondered over our inherent similarities I felt a great pressure being released from my shoulder and realised that 'Robot suit' had stopped dragging me. Which meant…_"Oh God we're here." _I looked up in awe of the huge double doors that had the label 'Master Hand ESQ, director in charge of SSB.'

"If these are the just the doors then imagine how big he is," Lucina murmured.

"You don't need to imagine. Go in," 'Robot suit' stated before turning on its heel and walking away.

"Wait you're not coming with us?" The other Robin said, surprised and (if I heard correctly) slightly anxious.

"No need," it said, continuing to abandon us.

"Wait!" I called but if anything it quickened its pace. "No I don't want you to come in if you don't want, I just wanted to ask you something!" I called (slightly louder now that it was further away.) At this 'it' stopped but didn't turn around.

"…Make it quick."

"I just wanted to ask your name…and to thank you for helping us." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lucina and other Robin exchange glances.

"…Samus," it stated, before continuing back down the hall, albeit at a slower pace. I had hoped to learn the gender of the occupant of the suit but 'Samus' wasn't one I'd heard and so could assume nothing. Oh well! Turning back to the other's I said:

"We better go in. We've delayed enough and I don't want our first impression to be one of lateness."

"Quite," other Robin agreed, though I could hear from the tone of his voice that he held me responsible for any 'lateness' that was incurred.

_"Well excuse me for wanting to be polite!" _I thought. Shrugging it off I helped Lucina push open the formidable double doors that would lead to who knows what. Apart from the letter I had no indication of what this 'Master hand' would look like. Judging by the door I assumed he'd be big but at least humanoid. Well that got thrown out of the window when I actually set eyes on him. I'd just thought that 'Master' was a substitute for Mr. but now I think master would be more appropriate. He was literally a giant hand. A giant, floating, white gloved hand.

**"Are you surprised?" **He asked in an authoritative, but not overtly loud voice. We looked around, confused, at who'd spoken. It couldn't be the hand, could it? It didn't have a mouth or vocal chords.

**"Yes, I'm the one who's addressing you." **Well apparently it could.

"Sorry!" The other Robin bowed hastily, maybe to cover up his flush. "It's…it's just not what I expected."

**"You need not bow, Robin," **he boomed. **"Besides it rarely is what people expect. Even the veteran's had quite a shock when I first contacted them. Luigi's face…anyway." **I thought back to the square where I could vaguely recall a man in green that someone had called Luigi. He seemed nice. **"Do you know why you're here?" **Both the other Robin and Lucina nodded. I wanted to join them but felt held back. Master hand picked up on this almost immediately. **"Hmm? You do not agree, Robin?" **

"It's just…" I was at a loss really as to why I was here. "It's just that you already have a Robin here." I gestured to my male counterpart. "And his own Lucina. Why am I here? And if I am to stay then how come his Lucina got picked over mine if they're literally the same person?! Please I have to know!"

**"So many questions." **He said. **"For later I think but now to business!"** After all that? That was his response? No explanation or anything? I sat through the rest of his explanation of the match rotor and the multiman/ simulation room in silence, though it was a very awkward silence at that. Robin and Lucina couldn't even bring themselves to look at me after that. I guess I made them feel kind of bad by yelling like that. 'Kind of bad' doesn't really cover it. I don't think I'll ever forget the look of hurt in Lucina's eyes when I suggest she wasn't worthy of competing. I should probably apologise, but later. Master hand was giving out important information.

_"Important information I haven't even been listening to! Maybe I can just catch…"_

**"…And that concludes the basic presentation. Any questions?"**

_"…Damn it."_

**"No? Excellent! You have one day to get settled in before you start your matches. I would wish you luck but I don't think you need it. If you have any questions do not hesitate to contact me."**

"Yes, Sir," the other Robin said, bowing again.

**"You really don't need to bow, Robin."**

"Sorry, sorry!" He apologised. "Force of habit."

**"Indeed. Your room is on the second floor. I'll send someone to show you."**

"Thank you, Sir," Lucina said, though taking his advice on not bowing. I turned to follow them as they left but Master hand called me back.

**"A moment, Robin." **The other Robin turned back but was assured by his Lucina that it was me he was referring to. Oh how I envy them. I returned to my seat but was careful not to let my annoyance show. **"I understand you have some questions"**

"Well you already heard most of them earlier."

**"Indeed. You want to know why you're here."**

_"Was he deliberately trying to drag this out? He's going to have to tell me at some point so why make it slower and more painful? _Yes. Having two versions of the same person here doesn't make sense."

"**Well that's simple. You both deserve to be here," **he said, simply.

"But aren't I just taking up another potential fighter's place?"

**"You need to stop thinking so lowly of yourself, Robin."**

"Stop calling me Robin! That other man's name is Robin and he even had his own Lucina here as well. At least they have each other to talk to here. I have…no one."

**"That's what this tournament is all about!" **He chided. **"Forging new friendships that will last forever. So what if the other Robin has someone that you don't. You're surrounded by people that are the very best of their kind and are more than willing to be your friend. Don't use not having someone here as an excuse as not to participate!"**

"Still…how come it isn't MY Lucina that got invited." Although there was a lot of sense in what he was saying to me I was still annoyed.

**"They're the same person in almost every respect."**

"Key word here being 'almost'. The only difference between me and the other Robin is gender. Is that the only reason I'm here?"

"**…No."**

"I'm sorry?" I'd expected some sort of poor excuse and general muttering but I was in no way expecting that.

"**I said no." **He sighed slowly. **"Robin…I watch not only this universe but the rest of the multiverse as well. I've seen many different versions of events come to pass. Some good, some not so good. Can you imagine what it is like trying to pick between your favourite foods or friends? That's what I've got to do on a daily basis. So what if you and Robin have very similar experiences? That doesn't make you any less important. Out of all the versions of your history, out of all the pain and suffering I had to watch, you inspired me the most. You said 'no' to the future and did what you thought was right no matter the cost. You of all people deserve to be here."**

"_…I never thought of it like that…hang on! _So if you watch over the multiverse then there should be millions of equally deserving Robins out there who didn't get picked."

**"There's also probably a universe where people actually understand the multiverse principals before making accusations like that."**

"Oh I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

**"I forgive you, Robin. No two universes are exactly the same and when you spend your entire life watching over them all then you have the right to decide who is worthy. Anymore questions?" **After all of that I don't think I could give any more questions, even if I wanted to.

"No…you've helped me to see this isn't an opportunity to complain about what hasn't been done, but to appreciate what gifts we've been given to us. Thank you.

**"Just glad I could help." **If it was possible for him to smile, I'm sure he'd be doing it. **"Dinner starts at 6.30. I hope to see you there. Now, however, I suggest you find your room. Some downtime is in order after all the excitement of the day."**

"I couldn't agree more." I allowed myself a rare smile before continuing. "Thank you again!"

**"Any time." **I got up out of the chair, stretching myself in the process. I hadn't realised how long I'd been sitting and was consequently starting to ache. I left the office feeling a lot happier about my time at the mansion (failing to realise the advice Master hand had given me was almost identical to Chrom's.) I strolled back down the hall in the direction Samus had gone before a sinking feeling started in the pit of my stomach.

_"Which way do I go?_" I looked left. Long corridor with several doors. I looked right. More rooms with several doors. I sighed, knowing that everything was going too smoothly to be the whole picture. In my haste to leave Master hand's office I'd forgotten to ask where my room was.

**A/N: Oh Robin, won't anything go right for you? I hope you understood Master hand's explanation for the two Robins as ever since they were announced I knew I'd have to write about it. I portrayed Samus's feelings towards Captain Falcon as a reserved kind of respect but with a fair share of annoyance. I can just really image Samus getting annoyed at him lirting or something. **

**Thanks to all you cool people who favourited/ followed and an extra special thank you to the guest reviewer. You made my day sir/madame! Stay tuned for part 3. Does Robin find her room mate? Find out next time!**


	3. Code 9

"_Well this is just perfect," _I thought. _"I've taken up enough of Master hand's time already and besides…why do I get the feeling there's something he's not telling me? There's just something…missing with whatever he's telling me about the other Robin and Lucina. That can wait. Now there are more pressing matters at hand; I'm just going to have to figure out where my room is by other means."_

By 'other means' even I wasn't sure what I meant. I barely knew any of the smashers, let alone their names. Of the 3 I did I could only really ask 1: If I asked Captain Falcon then I'm sure that would annoy Samus for whatever reason and I got the feeling Samus was someone not to get on the bad side of.

Likewise if I went to Samus then I'd have to deal with his/her distant atmosphere. It hadn't gone unnoticed by me that Samus was shot some weird looks by the others for offering to help and I really didn't want to draw any more attention then I already had. Rule 1 of being a tactician: don't draw unnecessary attention.

That left me with Luigi. He was the first person to talk to me and was by far the nicest I'd met. I'm sure all the others were nice as well but it's good to build on what you know first and then try new things later.

My mind made up, I tugged my coat closer around me and set off left down the hall. I'd just reached the stairs when I saw a potential person I could I ask enter through the side door of the floor below. If I could ask him then I wouldn't have to go and find Luigi which could take hours considering the size of the place.

"Hey wait!" I yelled to the figure, running down the steps two at a time.

"Eh?" The first thing I noticed was the smell. I hadn't even gotten within a metre of him and was hit by a wall of decaying vegetable matter. This guy absolutely reeked of garlic for some reason but I couldn't very well back down now that I'd got his attention, could I? "What d'ya want girlie?"

"Umm…" No one ever called me that (probably for good reason) so I was taken aback by his rudeness. For someone wearing motorcycle goggles and was at least a foot shorter than me, he sure was intimidating.

"I-I was just wondering if you could…"

"D'ya got any money?" He cut me off whilst (I can't believe I'm saying this) PICKING HIS NOSE!

"No I don…"

"Or garlic?"

"Well no…"

"THEN SCRAM! I'm busy." And with that he continued walking but then stopping after a few feet. I wondered if he'd changed his mind, only for him to squat slightly and release the most abominable, noxious gas from his backside that instantly made me feel dizzy.

I hadn't even been planning to stick around and press him for answers to where my room was after his rudeness, but with that cloud of death rapidly approaching I knew it was time to go. With my coat on I'm not the fastest runner but I love this coat and would never abandon it, even in dire times.

Mind you, dire times doesn't even cover what was following me, however, and I could gradually feel the fumes engulfing me. _"What the hell does this guy eat? Toxic waste?!" _Though my eyes were starting to water I could just make out a side door in front of me. _"20 metres. 10 metres. Almost there._"

I would of got there too if the door hadn't opened outward from the other side and hit me straight in the face. I collapsed on the floor, feeling my Levin sword skitter away from me across the marble floor and into the oncoming wall of gas that was rapidly approaching. My vision hazy from the impact I could just make out a figure framed in the door way.

They quickly bent down and lifted me up, bridal style, and proceed to run as fast as they could in the opposite direction to the gas. After the first 3 doors, my vision returned enough to see who it was who was carrying me.

He wore dark combat trousers, clad in an army jacket of sorts with a futuristic looking gun strapped to his side. Oh yeah I forgot to say…he's a fox.

_"He must be pretty strong to carry me like this." _I thought as we raced down corridors, ignoring that this animal was running on two legs. Zig-zagging haphazardly in an effort to lose the smell, after some time he gradually slowed down to a jog before stopping to ask.

"Can you stand?" As shocked as I was at seeing the fox **talking **I didn't want to appear rude and so said:

"Y-yes I believe so." At this he gently set me down, letting me notice for the first time that he was quite a bit shorter than me, though he did stand tall, almost militarily so. "Thank you very much for saving me."

"No problem. You must forgive me for hitting you in the face beforehand." I'd completely forgotten but it was nice for him to apologise.

"I'm just glad you were there. What was that…that cloud?"

"Code 9." He said not missing a beat.

"Huh?"

"The man you just encountered was Wario. He isn't pleasant at the best of times but occasionally he can…get even more unpleasant. You're lucky I happened to be there when I was. That cloud would have taken you out of this tournament before you'd even started." Though he'd just admitted I could have been out before I'd even started, his manner was very formal like reading out of a text book. Strange.

"Well thank you Mr… I'm sorry I don't believe we've met."

"Fox."

"Well thank you Mr Fox for probably saving my chances while I'm here."

"No problem. And it's just Fox." After this I bowed, like the other Robin had done in Master hand's office as was customary to people we feel indebted, and turned to go back down the hall. Fox, however, grabbed my hand which was unsurprisingly furry. "Sorry Ma'am but it's best to leave that area clear for a few hours."

"But…but my sword is still in there. I dropped it when you bumped into me." I protested.

"I'm very sorry but I think you should wait until after tea. Besides no one here would take it. _Except maybe Wario if he thought he could sell it." _

"Well…alright."

"Good. Now you should come with me to warn the others. That cloud will hang around for a long time and we can't risk anyone else running into it."

_"This could be my chance! With everybody gathered in one place I can ask about my room. If not I can at least get acquainted with everyone. It'll be a good start either way." _As I walked down the hallway I began to exchange friendly small talk with Fox. I learned of his team 'Starfox' protecting the Lylat system and his team member Falco also taking part in the tournament.

He also told me of his desire to find his out about his father, something I could relate to. I had never had any parents of my own but had spent enough time around Chrom and Lucina to know of the importance of family. I was considering telling him about my past to pass the time but by the time I'd worked up the courage we'd already arrived back out in the courtyard.

The train was gone but some of the smashers were still out and about, some chatting to each other, some training over by the lake I hadn't noticed earlier. Some were just milling around aimlessly, seemingly content to just watch the clouds. I would've been happy to do the same but I knew I still had to find out where my room was.

Fox steered us over to a small group made up of 4 people. The one in the middle looked like some sort of angel, complete with wings, only he looked only about 15 and was joking around with another boy who wore a red baseball cap and stripy shirt.

The other two were deep in discussion and I recognised one of them as Luigi and the other was the lady with brown hair who'd corrected him on Marth's identity earlier. Seeing us approaching, they stopped and turned.

"Greetings Fox and…Robin wasn't it?" The woman said.

_"Well at least someone knows my name. _Yes it is…what's your name?" I asked, not one to pass up an opportunity to make friends.

"Zelda, princess of Hyrule," she replied, shaking my hand with surprising strength for one so delicate looking. "And this is Pit." She gestured to the angel boy.

"Hello there!"

"And that's Ness." She pointed to the cap wearing boy.

"Sup?"

_What's with his accent? I can barely understand him._

"And I believe you'd already met Luigi."

"Ah yes just the person I wanted to see," I said.

"Y-you wanted to see m-me?" He stuttered, for some reason unable to meet my eye. _"What's the matter with him? Has he just realised I'm a woman and therefore can't talk straight. Weird."_

"Yes I was hoping you could help me find my…"

"Sorry but there are more pressing matters at hand," Fox interjected. Normally I'd have been taken aback at his discourtesy but I knew full well that whatever had transpired in the main hall was serious enough to warrant it.

"Cool down, Fox," Pit said, raising an eyebrow. "What's the matter?"

"Code 9. Mega Wario waft in the main hall." It was like a switch had been flipped. One second everyone was calm and the next…chaos. Luigi practically jumped out of his skin and hid behind Zelda while Ness and Pit covered their noses with their arms. Zelda remained calm but still looked utterly disgusted.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Robin and I witnessed it."

"And there was me thinking we could get through a tournament without this happening." Ness sighed, holding out his cap for Pit to consider vomiting into.

"So this has happened before?" I asked, almost afraid to know more.

"In the tournament where Wario joined us he farted all over us the second he decided to appear. The exact second!" Zelda fumed. "Samus said it took her 11 washes to get the smell out of her zero suit. We'd better warn the others."

"My thoughts exactly," Fox agreed. "Pit, Ness take east side. Zelda and I will take west."

"Yes 'boss'," Pit replied, not without a hint of sarcasm. Handing back Ness's hat (after deciding not thrown up in it) the two set off in the opposite direction to Fox who'd already left with Zelda.

_"Well there goes my chances of finding my room." _I turned to leave, resolving to find my own way to my room when small cough brought me back to my senses. "Luigi! You're…still here. Why?"

"Well um…Fox didn't tell me to do anything and I probably wouldn't be much help anyway. Plus you said you wanted help with something."

"Yes that's right. Thanks Luigi!" Despite his disturbing lack of self-belief I knew he was good person at heart. Not unlike Tharja. "Now…do you know where in the mansion my room is located?" He scratched the back of his head, looking around nervously.

"W-well there's an information board inside which'll probably tell you."

"Can you take me?" He looked at me like I'd just asked him to resurrect Grima and serve him.

"Um…no. The information board's in the main hall…"

"…Where all of that gas is," I finished. "Well that's just great. Is there anyone else who might know?"

"Your roommate will."

_"ROOMMATE!?" _The thought hadn't even crossed my mind. "Do you know who my roommate is?"

"No but you could find out from the inf…oh right…ummm." I was slowly realising why Fox had decided to leave Luigi behind. He was next to useless, even if he was nice.

"Well is there anyone who would know?"

"Pr-probably. Maybe."

"Well **maybe **you can help me look?" I said, gritting me teeth. This guy would no doubt make a terrible tactician.

"We'll ask Lucario." He said, giving me some actually useful information for once. "He's very well informed for…reasons."

"Great!" I beamed, causing him to look awkwardly down. "Where's this 'Lucario'."

"Here." A voice echoed, causing Luigi to look for cover. I went for my sword, only to remember it was no longer in my possession.

"Show yourself!" I said with not nearly as much confidence as I had.

"Do not be afraid." It said. A figure, standing on the roof of the lowest level somersaulted off and landed next to me, which Luigi jumped (unsurprisingly) at. Lucario (I assume this is who Luigi meant) was blue around the face and legs with a cream patch in the centre. The black eye mask was odd to say the least but I was willing to let it slide. "You require my help?"

"Yes…but how did you know? Were you spying on us?" I asked, possibly a bit too threateningly. Lucario was unfazed which relieved me greatly.

"No. Your aura told of questioning and I'm aware when my name is being mentioned."

"Well ok. _Must be some kind of magic. _I need help finding my roommate or my room. Whichever is easier."

"Objects are hard to trace but people are easy. Your roommate is Captain Olimar of the Hocotate freight company. He's around the back of the mansion tending to his garden." He said before I could ask of the location. "I wonder how long you'll last…the record is 2 nights."

"Huh?!"

"Don't thank me." And with that he vanished, quite literally into thin air. I actually had wanted to thank him as he'd done more in 30 seconds than Luigi had done…ever. I also wanted to ask what he'd said about not lasting long in a room with this 'Olimar'.

That small regret aside, I now had a lead on my room situation and was not going to let it slip through my fingers by wasting time: there was no guarantee Olimar would stay in his garden so I'd have to hurry. My mind made up, I ran back towards the mansion, leaving Luigi alone, confused and scratching his cap, trying to make sense of all the things that had just happened.

* * *

**Let's respond to reviews!**

**Guest: Don't worry I'm planning to stick with this story for quite some time.**

**The composer: You must be psychic 'cos those are two of the things that will be main points of future chapters. The deal is that Master hand knows of Robin (M) and Lucina being together but didn't want t o antagonise Robin (F) anymore by telling her. Instead he used another fair argument but by not telling Robin (F)…let's just say that plan is going to blow up in his face at some point. Also the Robins will be interacting at some points (not all of it will be pleasant)**

**Mo hare: Don't you worry sir/madam! Shulk will appear soon but remember that he joined the battle at a later stage. I aim to have Robin battle at least 1 veteran before meeting him**

**General stuff: I like writing but the key part is interaction. I aim to create an environment you can picture so you can enjoy it more. This means the story may be slower paced than you're used to but this is just my style. After all it can't all be brawls and action right? The smashers interact with the characters and environment outside of the games right?**

**On the chapter. Anyone who watched brawls e3 trailer way back around 2007/08 will remember Wario using wario waft during his cutscene so that's what everyone was talking about. I also wanted to make a joke at Robin being slow with that coat (he/she is really slow in game!)**

**I used Fox simply because I rarely see him used in the fics on this site and I do like to use him for battles. Why did I put Ness and Pit as pals? Come on! Physically (as well as mentally) they're roughly the same age and I can definitely imagine them getting on like some sort of comedy duo. Pit being the energetic one with Ness being more deadpan.**

**Next chapter: Robin finally meets her roommate and discovers why sharing a dormitory with him can be…unnerving. See you there folks!**

**Guest: Don't worry I'm planning to stick with this story for quite some time.**

**The composer: You must be psychic 'cos those are two of the things that will be main points of future chapters. The deal is that Master hand knows of Robin (M) and Lucina being together but didn't want t o antagonise Robin (F) anymore by telling her. Instead he used another fair argument but by not telling Robin (F)…let's just say that plan is going to blow up in his face at some point. Also the Robins will be interacting at some points (not all of it will be pleasant)**

**Mo hare: Don't you worry sir/madam! Shulk will appear soon but remember that he joined the battle at a later stage. I aim to have Robin battle at least 1 veteran before meeting him**

**General stuff: I like writing but the key part is interaction. I aim to create an environment you can picture so you can enjoy it more. This means the story may be slower paced than you're used to but this is just my style. After all it can't all be brawls and action right? The smashers interact with the characters and environment outside of the games right?**

**On the chapter. Anyone who watched brawls e3 trailer way back around 2007/08 will remember Wario using wario waft during his cutscene so that's what everyone was talking about. I also wanted to make a joke at Robin being slow with that coat (he/she is really slow in game!) **

**I used Fox simply because I rarely see him used in the fics on this site and I do like to use him for battles. Why did I put Ness and Pit as pals? Come on! Physically (as well as mentally) they're roughly the same age and I can definitely imagine them getting on like some sort of comedy duo. Pit being the energetic one with Ness being more deadpan.**

**Next chapter: Robin finally meets her roommate and discovers why sharing a dormitory with him can be…unnerving. See you there folks!**


	4. Night terrors

It was lucky I didn't have to go back through the mansion as I'd had just about enough of getting lost (as impressive as the décor was). When Lucario had said 'garden' I thought of a small vegetable patch of 4, maybe 5, metres in area. Once again I was proved wrong: I walked around to the nether side of the mansion, only to be met with a wall of vegetation.

_"He said garden, not jungle! This really isn't what I was expecting but then again it rarely is. Golden rule of being a tactician is to adapt to the situation so adapt I shall." _I knew I couldn't cast an arcfire to burn through it without causing serious damage, and annoying the person I was going to share a room with was definitely not a good plan. Sighing, I resigned myself to just push onward through the mass of vines blocking my way.

_"If only I still had my levin sword then I could at least cut my way through. As soon as dinner has ended I'll make a beeline for it before someone else does. That Wario better not have…" _And that's when I tripped over a vine protruding out of the ground and promptly face-planted onto the damp earth. "_Rule 3 of being a tactician, never take your eye off the path. Fat lot of good that is now." _As I heaved myself upright I really did start to wonder about the coat I wore; it's just so darn heavy and made getting up much harder than was necessary. Luckily for me there was someone there to help me.

"Ahoy there, Miss!" The voice came from directly beside me but when I turned around there wasn't anyone there. "Down here, Miss. Blimey you took quite a fall there!" I looked down to see a petit figure clad in a miniature space suit with several even smaller animals surrounding him. "Are you alright, Miss?" He said, helping me up as much as he could (which wasn't much considering his size. Still it's the thought that counts).

"Yes, yes I'm fine," I replied, which I was save my coat getting all dirty and my pride slightly deflated. "But what's with all the plants?"

"Oh this…" He said, gesturing around to the positively towering plethora of plant life. "Just a small hobby of mine."

"Small?!"

"Yes…one which may've gotten a bit out of hand." He looked down, slightly embarrassed. "Some of the others have complained that my gardening is blocking the view out of there windows." I looked up and could see the sheer mass of trees was starting to obscure the skyline, even at the second floor. "Still, it's the only thing I can do to keep these little guys healthy."

"Guys?"

"Yes these little creatures here." He pointed to red, vegetable shaped, being with a little leaf on its head. "It's called a pikmin. They need to be in a familiar environment if they're to thrive. Though I'm afraid it's gotten out of hand." He looked down again, despondently.

"Don't say that, Olimar." I comforted though he was too small to put an arm around. Though I was slightly annoyed a being tripped by the unruliness, taking a proper look around I could see that the place was actually very beautiful. Lots of colour to offset the green.

"Thank you, Miss." He said, looking more cheerful now. "How do know my name anyway?"

"I was sent by Lucario. He said you were my roommate and would know where my room is."

"Oh so you're my new sleeping buddy! I wondered when you'd arrive, Miss."

"You don't have to call me 'Miss'. Robin will be fine."

"Oh so like the other fellow called Robin." I stiffened.

"Yes…just like him. Anyway could you take me to the room?"

"Later, Miss…Robin. Right now we should go to the dining hall for tea. I'll happily take you to the room afterwards." I would probably have argued that we should go to the room first so I at least knew where it was but it was then my stomach to decided to unleash some sort of demon and rumble like there was no tomorrow. I guess dinner first wouldn't be so bad after all. It had been a long day and my body needed its energy back; there was probably some sort of tactician's rule about not fighting on an empty stomach but at this stage I was too hungry to think.

The walk with Olimar to the dining hall was surprisingly pleasant if not depressing. He told me of his exploits travelling to distant planets in search of treasure to support the collapsing freight company back home. Putting himself in danger just to find some scrap metal worth less than a bucket of water. That's dedication right there. The walk in general would have been a lot more enjoyable if not for one thing (and no it wasn't Olimar's distressing tales of survival). 3 of those creatures he called pikmin were following him. Every corner we rounded, every door and arch we passed through they followed. AND THEY WOULDN'T STOP STARING AT ME!

Even though they appeared to be following Olimar, for some strange reason they never took their eyes off me. Those eyes were just so…unsettling. It was like they were accusing me of something. I tried to put it out of my mind by swapping small talk with the captain and turning away but I could feel their beady eyes burning into the back of my head.

At long last after about 10 minutes of continuous walking and having to put up with zombie like stares we finally made it. I have to say it was well worth the wait: through the set of double doors at the end of the corridor was a room about the size of a gymnasium with hundreds of tables piled high with every kind of food imaginable. It looked like we were some of the last people to enter as many people were helping themselves or chatting across the almost obnoxiously long tables. Scanning the room, I made a mental note to stay away from Wario, who was piling his plate high with a substance that looked suspiciously like garlic.

I noticed the other Robin and Lucina chatting happily away with Marth and…was that the radiant hero of legend, Ike?! This was so unfair! As much as I'd love to talk with two of the greatest people my world had ever known, it would just be awkward to sit near Robin and Lucina.

_"Damn it what am I missing?! Why do those two make feel so…uncomfortable?" _Oh well! Besides, I had to sit near Olimar in any case if I wanted to find my room later. Speaking of which…_"Where'd he go?!" _I must've got so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the spaceman had run off to one of the buffets. I was only just able to keep up with him (damn this coat!) and finding him with all the people wandering around would be impossible. Luckily I caught up with him where he'd sat down next to Pit and a woman in her twenties with seriously long, green hair. On Pit's other side was Ness who was in deep discussion with Captain Falcon for some reason.

"Oh hey there, Robin!" Pit said with great enthusiasm when I finally walked over. "I'd like to introduce you to…"

"Pit, I think I can introduce myself don't you think?" The green haired woman said as I took a seat next to Olimar.

"Sorry lady Palutena!"

"Forgiven," she dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Now you must be the other Robin that everyone's been talking about."

"That's me", I said, not really sure whether everyone talking about me was good or not. "And you must be lady Palutena."

"Just Palutena." She laughed. "Pit's a bit sweet on me."

"I am not!" I noticed a slight blush form, though, when she said this. "I'm just respectful that's all!"

"Yes of course." She said, playfully. "Now back to you."

"Me?"

"Yes you, silly! How're you finding it here?"

"Um…" Honestly I wasn't expecting her to be so direct: Olimar had beaten around the bush a lot when we'd talked so someone asking straight questions for once put me slightly off balance. "Well it's certainly a lot to take in."

"There's no need to be so formal." She semi-scolded but I could see the spirited undercurrents. "It really blows your mind, doesn't it? All these people here from other worlds."

"Honestly…yes."

"Don't worry, I felt the same way when I first got here."

"You did?" Palutena looked like she fitted right in here. She could be part of the furniture she looked so in place. "When did you arrive?"

"About 2 weeks ago," she said, nonchalantly.

"2 weeks?!" I might have said that a bit too loudly as captain Falcon shushed me with a gloved finger. "B-but you look so…"

"At home?" She queried. "Yes but when I first got here believe it or not I was just like you. Wondering. Alone."

"Except for me, lady Palutena!" Pit chimed.

"Yes except for you, pit. But even if you don't have anyone here you can easily make friends. I'll make a start."

"You…want to be my friend?" I said, mouth slightly agape. "But we've only just met!"

"You've got to start somewhere and my judgement is always spot on." She took a moment to brush some of the stray green strands out of her face. "You stick with me and we can be newbies together."

"W-well thank you. Thank you very much!" It looked like I'd finally made my first friend. Sure I'd conversed with people and made some sort of alliances but that wasn't real friendship.

"Not a problem." She turned to Pit who immediately sat to attention. "Now in honour of our new found friendship, Pit, I think you better get some food for all of us."

"But…"

"I'll let you have ice cream later." Pit's gaze lit up. "And if you're very good I'll even let you throw it on the floor.

_"WHAT?"_

_"_Oh boy! I love floor ice cream." The angel boy took off to the end tables where Olimar (who I hadn't even realised had left the table) was frantically trying to gather up the pikmin that were running amok. Now I really was wondering about what Lucario had said about sharing a room with him. Dismissing the thought, I turned back to Palutena and engaged her and Ness in conversation. Little did I know this was by far one of the most normal thing that I'd experience tonight.

"Blimey Mr Game and Watch can cook," Olimar said as we walked back down the hall. I couldn't help but agree. The food Pit had brought over was simply the best I'd ever had and I was kind of sad we had to leave. Everyone else, however, was beginning to retire for the night anyway and so I had bid goodnight to Palutena and Pit, but not before he reminded me that my first match was tomorrow. That was a problem for another day quite literally considering I didn't even know who my opponent was.

"I forgot to ask, who's Mr Game and Watch?"

"Oh he's one of the fighters and our head chef."

"Oh"

"And he's also 2D."

"What?"

"Hm, oh yes he's completely flat," Olimar stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Normally he only cooks flat food but he's more than capable with 3D ingredients as well." I decided to just roll with it as ridiculous as it sounded. My head was already tired from the day's activities and tomorrow was my only chance to make a good impression to the smashers as a whole. No use trying to wrap my head around a 2D person at this hour at any rate. It was around 10 at night so it's safe to say I was anxious to get to sleep. Olimar seemed to sense this and quickened his pace (with creepy pikmin in tow) and we reached the dorm in no time at all.

The room itself was nicely lit and more spacious than I anticipated. There was some sort of science lab set up in one of the corners with a bed in the opposite corner. Through the door on the opposite side I could see another room that was exactly the same (minus the lab) and a bathroom off to the side. Everything I could hope for.

"What's with the science set up?" I asked.

"Oh that's what I use to synthesise the gaseous material that keeps me alive." Olimar said, wandering over to it.

"Huh?"

"The environment we're in is good for most people but toxic to me I'm afraid. Hence why I wear this spacesuit the whole time." Now that I thought about it I didn't actually see Olimar eat anything while we were dining. "The oxygen in the air that you breathe may be necessary to you to live but is poisonous to me. I have to eat specially synthesised material that I can inject directly so I don't come into contact with the environment. But enough about me! Time you got some sleep." He ushered me into the next room to where the other bed was. "You've got a big day tomorrow so I suggest you get some sleep. Nighty-night!" And with that he abruptly shut the door on me, leaving me in total darkness (before I found the lamp switch). That was weird but I guess kinda made sense. Olimar had to where that suit for a reason, right. Still doesn't explain the whole 'no one can spend the right within 100 metres of him' thing.

"I'm sure they're just messing with me," I muttered as I undressed. "Just trying to unnerve me before my first match that's all. Master hand hadn't been lying when he said the only thing I needed to bring was myself: the wardrobe in my room was basically a room in itself. I was only looking for pyjamas but I couldn't help but leaf through the many clothing items that were hanging. Casual, armour, party. You name it, it was there. Including pyjamas as I soon found. Slipping them on, I wandered back over to the bed, taking time to appreciate the feel of the plush carpet against my bare feet. Climbing into bed, I turned off the lamp which once again left me in total darkness. The bed was amazingly comfortable and I soon found my eyes becoming heavy. Unable (and unwilling) to resist, I soon drifted off…

_Scuffle, scuffle…_

My eyes snapped hazily open. I judged it was about 1 in the morning but that meant it wasn't time to wake up yet.

_Scuffle, scuffle…_

_"_Hello," I whispered, not allowing myself to be scared. "Is someone there?"

_Scuffle, scuffle…_**Creak. **I peered into the gloom and allowed my eyes to adjust. The door was now open the tiniest fraction.

"Olimar?" I hissed. At this, two small dots appeared by the door. Red in colour, I could feel them burning into me. Not unlike… "What the…?" One by one, more red dots were becoming visible until there were about 40 pairs at least. I tried to stay absolutely still: I daren't move a muscle lest that set those** things** off. What the hell were these things doing? Were they the pikmin? They were just standing there watching me. Assessing me. Understanding me.

The phrase 'and all hell broke loose' doesn't even begin to cover what happened next. All I did was cough slightly. Slightly too hard for them I guess because they immediately surged into the room. They were fast. Really, really fast. They'd already started to climb the bed frame by the time I decided it'd take too long to charge a thoron blast.

"Oh f**k!" They were starting to climb all over me, there eyes still glowing red and staring into my humanity. So I did the only natural thing: I ran. I dived out of the door, shaking as many of those things off me as I could and slammed my door behind me. I ran out of the dorm and into the hall. Was I safe? I turned around and almost had a heart attack when I saw them quietly staring again, daring me to make the first move. Never have I run so fast…

**A/N If any of you've played the pikmin games then you'll understand that oxygen is toxic to people like olimar, hence the spacesuit. Also in the game you had to return to base by night or the animals that came out at night would attack but I always speculated that there was another...sinister reason behind this. Now you know!**

**If you've played kid Icarus uprising then you'll get the 'floor icecream' joke no problem.**

**If you wouldn't mind reviewing then I'd appreciate it (Otherwise I don't know how I'm doing).**

**Next time Robin runs (quite literally) into some new problems at night.**


	5. Cosmic guardian

_"Wow I really am a lot faster when I don't wear that coat!" _I thought as I ran full pelt down the corridor. I didn't care that I was probably making a lot of noise flinging open doors and wheezing loudly but I really didn't care. All that mattered was that I got as far away as possible from…OH I GET IT!

"Damn I've been so stupid!" I yelled, in between ragged gasps as I rounded yet another corner. "Lucario wasn't talking about Olimar being dangerous to sleep near, he was talking about the pikmin! Something weird must happen to them at night which is why no one want to sle…"CRASH! I hadn't been looking where I'd been going and ran head first into the wall which sent me careening onto the floor. I snapped my head around, fearful that I'd been followed. When the gloom of the corridor yielded nothing I stood back which was somewhat more painful than before. I was about to start running again when I noticed that my night shirt was now stained red. Blood. I placed my hand up to my nose and felt. Wet.

_"Well that's just great!" _I thought angrily. _"I haven't even had my first match and I've already given myself a nosebleed. Things can't possibly get any worse."_

_Scuffle, scuffle…_

_"Uh oh." _Turning my head slowly back down the hall I could just make out several rapidly approaching red orbs. Needless to say I wasn't up for round 2 of being assaulted by pikmin so I took off running again, this time down the south hall. I couldn't keep running forever: I'd always blamed my lack of stamina on that heavy coat I wear but now I was just starting to think I was unfit; I'd barely been running for 5 minutes since I had the wall encounter and I was already gasping for air. Maybe I could lose my pursuers by diving into one of the rooms? Probably not and I had no idea of any of the smashers were sleeping in them. I'd just have to keep running no matter how much my lungs were pleading otherwise.

I turned yet another corner and found myself at an intersection which, luckily for me, had a sign hanging down: Toilets and balcony straight ahead. Kitchen and dining on left. Library on right. I didn't much fancy hiding in the toilet for hours until it got light and I wasn't nearly hungry enough for the kitchen so library it was. I'd always been a bookish person for as long as I can remember (which compared other people isn't very long) which stands to reason as a lot my magic spells originate from my tomes. I checked my pyjama pocket and was relieved to find my tome still there; I'd only had just enough time to cram it in before taking off.

"Maybe I can read up on the smashers so I can get some idea of what I'm going to face tomorrow…or…today." The reality hit me like a ton of bricks. Although it was early morning it was still the day I would be having my first match and I was in no real condition to fight anyone. My nose bleeding, my clothes stained horribly and the worst bed head imaginable. Not the best combination.

Still…books were where I excelled so I'd at least have some sort of advantage against whoever I'd be facing. Reading the books was one thing. Finding the correct books to read was an entirely different matter. After another 5 minutes of my lungs threatening to give up I finally stumbled into the library (taking great care to lock the door behind me). I was expecting a library, not a cathedral with books in. The walls were lined with every sort of books that were as packed densely as physically possible. Besides books there were also manuscripts taking up an entire isle and several more dedicated to encyclopaedias. Over to one side there was a fireplace that for some reason was still lit, and a couple of rocking chairs stood off in the corner.

I sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long night. Still…it was definitely worth trying to gain some sort of advantage if only to do well and impress the other smashers. I tried to reassure myself I wasn't as self-conscious as that as I browsed the shelves, but I knew deep down I was just scared. Scared of rejection. Scared of humiliation. Scared that the other Robin would do better than me and everyone would like him more.

"NO!" I yelled, causing a deafening echo to circulate around the room. I clasped my hands over my mouth, not caring I'd just splattered the last of my nose bleed everywhere. I might have said that a bit too loudly. Still I couldn't bear the thought of losing to Robin. It was embarrassing enough to lose but even more so to someone who should be the same as you.

_"Tch we're not the same. I don't see him browsing the library at 2 in the morning." _I looked around, just to make sure he wasn't. Come to think of it I wasn't really doing a lot of reading either. Sighing to myself, being careful to not let the sigh turn into a yawn, I followed the signs of the library to biographies (and yes this library was big enough to warrant signs). It took me another good 10 minutes to find the section, being grateful the carpet was red as so to hide any stray drops of blood that may have fallen. I didn't bother to pick a specific book, just any one as my opponent was equally likely to be anyone. I picked the densest one there, reasoning bigger meant more info. It was old, really old; the cover was leather bound with a faded mushroom stamp embedded onto the front. I looked down at the cover:

"The world according to Toad: biographies of the Mushroom world's most famous inhabitants."

It was a good a place as any to start so I lugged it over to one of the rocking chairs by the fire and sat down, now glad that the fire was lit. Earlier I'd been running on adrenaline but now I was out of harm's way I realised that pyjamas weren't the warmest things in the world. Even if the fire wasn't that warm, the gentle crackle of the flames kept me company as I flipped through the tome, reading and learning about Luigi and his brother.

"Born into a poor working class family, the mononymous hero, Mario, first came to public attention with his courageous acts to save the princess Peach Toadstool from the clutches of Koopa king Bowser. He has since been hailed as the saviour of the mushroom kingdom and has accepted princess Peach's hand in marriage. His brother Luigi also played a prominent role in the rescues but is often overshadowed by his older brother. On the battle field, the Mario brothers prefer not to use melee weapons and instead use knowledge and skill honed over the many times they've had to rescue the princess….fireball attacks…good range….red cap…..mushrooms….."

These words were becoming really, really long. I could barely keep my eyes open and the gentle rock of the rocking chair just made things harder.

"I'll….just…take….close my…eyes…for a second. No harm…..for just a few seconds…..I'm not napping though…just taking…a break….._snore…snore…._"

"….I'M NOT FALLING ASLEEP!" I jerked myself awake, rubbing my eyes furiously. How long had I been asleep? There wasn't any windows in here so I had no way to know if it was light or not. It vaguely occurred to me as I rubbed my eyes that I may have overslept and missed my first match entirely. As alarming as that was I was still too drowsy to care. Still…it was best to get back to my book. Book! My hand instinctively went to where my tome was…or should have been.

I searched frantically but I found there was horrible gap in my pocket where it should have been. I stood bolt upright, suddenly wide awake again. I **need **my tome. It is literally the source of my abilities and just being a tactician without any power to back it up isn't a good place to be. I crouched down, dropping the other book I was reading with a thud, and crawled around on the floor, trying to see if I'd accidently dropped it somewhere. Just as tears were forming and I was ready to give up hope I felt a small tap on my shoulder. Stiffening, I stood up and turned around. Hovering a few feet above me was a small, yellow star shaped creature. It blinked at me before reaching behind itself and pulling out…

"My tome!" I exclaimed, reaching to take it but the creature recoiled. "Um…I believe that belongs to me," I said, trying to inch closer. "If you could return it I'd be most grateful." The creature cocked its head. "I really need it back so…" The creature had started to float away. "Hey! Hey come back here!" It only quickened its pace and soon broke out into the equivalent of a run. "_Dammit not again!" _I thought, realising my lungs had still not fully recovered. I thought it was kind of ironic that I was the one now chasing, not being chased, but the humour was lost on me as I weaved between the book shelves, trying to catch the yellow bodied thief.

"Get back here!" I yelled as it finally found the door, escaping outside into the hall. It was bad enough that it was really, really fast but also insisted on weaving randomly while moving, like it was confused. Several times I would get close, only for it to change direction or dive into an adjacent corridor. After another 10 minutes of cat and mouse it finally burst into a side room, essentially cutting off its escape route.

"Hah…" I wheezed, clutching my stomach between ragged gasps. "I've finally…got you! Now…hand over…my tome!" The creature just waved it around, mocking me. "Well there's only…one way in…and I'm standing in front…of the door." Nothing. "HAND IT OVER!" I yelled, too furious to care if I woke up every other smasher in the mansion.

"Luma, what did I tell you about stealing?" A female voice said. Whatever anger I was feeling dissipated. The voice was so calming and pure, like water flowing through my body.

"But Mama, you told me to find the owner of the sword." The creature spoke, seemingly to the air. "I didn't know how else to get her to follow me."

"Well…you could have tried asking, couldn't you?"

"Well…", the creature looked down, embarrassed. "I suppose I could have."

"Not to worry, my child…she is here now and that's what matters."

"Um…what's going on?" I asked the star. At this, a brilliant but soft glow began to materialise from the chair opposite me. Now that I looked around, the room was like a smaller version of the library I was in, only this one had a bed in as well. Books lined the walls and a rocking chair sat at the back which is where the glow was coming from. The light gradually faded again and a woman of no more than 20 was sat down. She wore a dress of turquoise colour and I could just make out she had heels to match. Her hair was like mine, blonde, nearly white, and covered her right eye completely. Her uncovered eye was like looking into a whirpool of cyan…

"Robin?" She asked. I was too entranced by her appearance to notice she'd been speaking.

"Um y-yes! S-sorry!" I stuttered.

"I think this belongs to you," she said, gesturing to the tome which the creature held.

"Oh…yes it is, sorry!" I exclaimed, taking the book off the now more than willingly floating creature.

"Why are you apologising? If anything I should be the one to say sorry for inconveniencing you like this."

"Yes….yes hold on why did you steal my tome? And what…," I gestured to the creature, "…is that?"

"That's one of my star children, a luma." She explained, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "I wanted to find the owner of this incredible sword that I found so I sent Luma out to collect them." At this she pulled out the one thing in the whole world I wanted most to see.

"My Levin sword!" I gasped, taking a step back. "But…how…?"

"I came across it in the aftermath of Wario's…mishap in the main foyer. It was just lying on the ground so I took it, not wanting any harm to come to it. If it belongs to you then I'm happy I to return it. She waved a star shaped wand (which I hadn't even noticed before) and levitated my sword gently toward me. I reached out, once again allowing the power to course through my veins. Upon contact sword briefly crackled with energy before calming once more.

"This is…how can I…um….thank you! Miss…" In my haste I realised I had never actually asked the woman's name.

"Rosalina. Protector of the cosmos and guardian of the galaxies." She stood up out of the chair, levitating a few inches above the ground and summoned Luma to her.

"You can use magic, too?" I asked, pointing to the ground she was defying.

"One doesn't always need tomes to do magic, Robin. So you'll see…"

"…What does that mean?"

"Another day." She smiled softly, sending a warm feeling through my body. "But now you better go back to sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow."

"Um…" Could I really tell her that I was too scared to go back to my room for fear of pikmin? "Well the thing is…" Thankfully, she caught on quickly.

"You're Olimar's new roommate aren't you?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I understand completely. You can sleep in here if you want."

"W-what?! Are you serious?"

"I'm always serious." She sat back down in the rocking chair, letting Luma rest on her knees. "The bathroom is off to your left."

"Huh?" She gestured to my shirt. I was still covered in my nose bleed from earlier! "Oh r-right! _That's just embarrassing. And gross." _I proceeded to try to wash out the blood from my night shirt but the stains were just too stubborn. Plus now I was soaking from all the water.

"You can borrow one of my shirts if you like."

"AH!" I yelped. Rosalina had teleported right behind me holding a dry shirt, which was also turquoise. "Sorry…did I startle you?"

"No it's just…why are you being so nice to me? You barely know me!" Her eyes clouded slightly before returning to their brilliant blue colour.

"Just because we may fight on the battlefield doesn't mean we can't be friends." She held out the shirt again. "Friends?"

"…Friends." I took shirt, allowing her hand to brush mine. "Thank you. This means a lot to me." She smiled warmly before exiting back into the adjacent room. I quickly stripped off my saturated top and replaced it with the other one. "_It's so soft." _

"You can have my bed. I won't be needing it." Rosalina said offhandedly when I walked back in.

"B-but where will you sleep?!" I asked, amazed at her generosity.

"The rocking chair is good enough for me. I don't sleep a lot anyway."

"But you can't just…"

"Sleep, Robin," She chided. "Busy day tomorrow."

"….Fine but tomorrow I'm making it up to you."

"…If that pleases you. Now go to sleep!" Realising that resisting her was going to be pointless I made my way across the room to the single bed that resided in the corner. I placed both my tome and Levin sword on the bedside table before climbing into the bed, pulling the cover gently over myself. For whatever reason I found it to be 10 times more comfortable than the one in Olimar's room (though I suspect this was due to my tiredness). Rosalina waved her wand again and the lights in the room dimmed.

"Goodnight, Robin."

"Goodnight, Rosalina."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Rosalina?"

"Yes Robin?"

"Do you know who I'm facing tomorrow?"

"I thought it was obvious…"

"…"

"You'll be facing me."

**A/N: So there you have it! Robin now has a new friend and opponent for her first match. We also finally see Robin reclaim her Levin sword so no need to worry about that. Next time it's Robin vs Rosalina but what are these rumours circulating about a new smasher. One who's...really feeling it.**

**As always please take the time to review (it really does mean a lot to me when you do). See you next time!**


	6. Robin VS Rosalina

So can you run this by me again?" I asked, stifling a yawn. Though I'd slept well, it still wasn't enough to compensate for the night's excitement. I was currently standing in the courtyard of the smash mansion, surrounded by the veterans. Suspended in the air was an enormous plasma screen T.V. which Master hand was currently adjusting.

"Again? But I've already explained it at least 4 times."

"Sorry, Link, but as a tactician I've got be absolutely sure of all of the variables." The swordsman raised an eyebrow but re-ran through the procedure.

"You see that silver disc on the ground?"

"Yes"

"When you step on it you'll be transported to the arena. Just follow Rosalina's example." He gestured with his bow to where the cosmic guardian was standing. Noticing us looking, she politely waved.

"Okay…but I thought all of the arenas were within the smash grounds?"

"Only the battlefield stage and the training grounds."

"But I thought Master hand could create replicas of worlds and arenas?"

**"****I can," **he called over from hanging the T.V.** "But I'm only a being of creation, not one of time. I could create replicas but it'd take me many years so it's much easier to teleport you to area's in existing worlds I've scouted out and deemed to be suitable."**

"Well I guess that makes sense." I mused as Link and Rosalina nodded in agreement.

**"****And besides a copy is never as good as the original. Now enough chat," **he boomed, raising his voice so the Smashers turned to him.** "Ladies and gentlemen! Today we are honoured to bear witness to the first official match of Robin from the land of Ylisse!" **I saw Falco whisper something to Fox.

"No that's the other Robin, Falco. Concentrate!" Falco muttered something incoherent before resuming his watchful gaze on the scene.

**"****The match will be fought with 3 stocks on the stage Pictochat 2!"**

_"__Pictochat 2? I've never heard of it."_

**"****Combatants, are you ready?" **I turned to Rosalina who smiled and gave a gentle nod. I turned back to Master hand and nodded as well. **"Then let the match begin!" **Following Rosalina's example, just like Link had said, I walked over to the silver disc on the ground and stepped onto it. Almost immediately I found myself in an unfamiliar environment. The platform I was standing on was the only source of colour I could see (aside from Rosalina). Everywhere else was a vast white expanse as far as the eye could see. A small cough brought me back to my senses.

"Shall we begin?" Rosalina asked, summoning Luma to her. Before I could answer I heard Master hand's voice echo throughout the arena.

**"****3, 2, 1…GO!" **Alright this was it. My only chance to make a good impression. I knew everyone would be watching on the screen back at the mansion so I made the first move. I got out my tome and began charging a thunder spell but no sooner had I done this did Rosalina sent Luma crashing into me, nearly knocking me off balance.

_"__Damn does that thing eat rocks? It really packs a punch!" _She called Luma back to her and prepared to throw him again but I was having none of it; I cast an arcfire to cut myself off and immediately started charging another thunder spell. I just managed to turn it into thoron before I realised that Rosalina had teleported behind me but left Luma behind the now dissipating arcfire. Before I could react she'd thrown me toward the Luma with her wand who in turn kicked me back toward her. I got thrown around like a basketball for 5 or 6 times before I managed to cast a nosferatu and drain Rosalina's power. While she was still dazed I prepared to launch her off until a great shadow fell over us; two pairs of giant boots were walking across the map which forced me to abandon my attack.

_"__This stage has some strange hazards. They must want to see how I cope with different situations."_

Not wanting to disappoint, I used elwind to project myself over the boots. Rosalina seemed to have a similar idea and had summoned a rotating star to springboard herself toward me; her timing was absolutely perfect and she knocked me right out of the air with a swift kick to the face. I landed on the ground awkwardly and my hand instinctively went to my nose. No blood. I knew that the energy field surrounding us prevented serious injury but all the same my face still hurt.

_"__Alright so that's how you want to play it." _I channelled my thunder through the Levin sword and charged straight at her. Her dodges were so good I only managed to hit air and I realised brute force was never going to work; I instead slammed the sword downward and electrified the ground around me. Before Rosalina could teleport again I grabbed her with an entrapment hex and threw her forcefully downwards; the electricity paralysed her for a split second but it was all I needed. I kicked her straight off the platform and into the abyss, causing her to lose a life. I almost felt bad considering how nice she'd been the night before but I knew that I couldn't actually hurt anyone here, let alone kill them.

While she was re-spawning I charged another thoron just for good measure before she dropped down off the platform above.

"Impressive," she congratulated. "But how will you fair against this?" I soon found out what she meant as Luma (who for some reason was blue now instead of yellow) began to rapidly shoot star shaped projectiles toward me. I tried to role backward out of the way but I'd underestimated the range the stars had and they knocked into me, causing me to lose my balance and fall.

_"__Oh no you don't!" _I sent elwind downward to carry me up to the ledge the cosmic guardian was now peering over. I just managed to get a finger hold before Luma started firing more of the 'starbits' at me. In retaliation I sweep kicked Rosalina's legs out from under her, causing her to lose concentration with Luma. I tried to arcfire her but she rolled away before I could charge it. This went on for some time with me trying to hit her with spells and her spinning out of the way or jumping up to the many platforms that appeared at random.

_"__Damn it why can't I hit you?!" _I tried using my thoron spell but Rosalina just seemed to bend it around her. She did this with a lot of the items that appeared, too. Every time I tried to grab something she'd pull it towards herself with her wand. This included several artillery weapons that I simply couldn't defend against and I soon found myself blasted away from the stage again; I tried to use elwind but discovered I'd been tricked. Rosalina had been dodging my spells simply to make me use all my power up which rendered me unable to cast an elwind to save myself. Dying didn't hurt (if you can call it dying) as much as I thought and I soon found myself back on the stage (minus a life).

"Ready to give up yet?" Rosalina called over from her pile of items that she was hoarding. "I can do this all day."

"Yeah well I hope you're ready for round 2!"

"…"

_"__That was the worst comeback I've ever made…_Never mind let's just fight!" Without waiting for an answer I dashed forward, intent on separating her from her pile of items. She was expecting it though and fired the Nintendo scope she was holding. I was expecting a large blast of energy like the one she'd used to blast me off the edge but now the pulses came out as rapid fire which (after dealing me considerable damage) knocked me back to where I started. I tried several different tactics including travelling through the pipes that had appeared, but she always managed to blast me away again.

_"__Grr. There's got to be some way I can get over to her…" _I looked around and saw that there was an item behind me that had escaped Rosalina's gravitational pull. It looked like some sort of glass case that contained a shimmering rainbow figure inside. I held it up and instantly it began to glow with energy and soon the glass shattered to reveal a figure who stood less than 4 feet tall, standing next to me. He reminded me of another smasher I'd seen at the mansion called Sonic, though this hedgehog was black all over.

"Chaos control!" A wave of energy rippled outwards from where he was standing though I didn't notice any effects on me. The hedgehog looked around. "Don't just stand there, get a move on." He said gruffly. "My power will soon fail me."

"Huh?"

"Look over there." I looked to where he was pointing. Rosalina was now moving incredibly slowly and having trouble standing upright. Taking the hedgehogs advice I sprinted forward and elbowed Rosalina out of the way of her item pile, though she fell backwards in slow motion. Realising I could now use my magic again, I charged my thoron spell all the way before unleashing it. Now slowed down, Rosalina was unable to bend the attack around her with gravitational pull, the spell hit her full force in the stomach (though the launch was less than spectacular in slow motion).

"Thank you, sir!" I called over to the black hedgehog.

"No problem," he said, shortly, before vanishing. Without his presence, time resumed its normal pace and Rosalina was sent flying off the stage by the thoron spell. Not wanting her to recover, I threw every available item at her as she tried to use her recovery. Luckily for me that my barrage was enough to break her concentration enough to prevent her summoning the launch star which turned the score to 2-1. She was soon back however but, to my surprise, she wasn't angry.

"Hmm, you're a worthy opponent indeed, Robin. But that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy now that you have the upper hand. The game has just begun." And with this she summoned a new Luma (a black one this time) and launched it towards me. Getting used to this attack by now, I slashed at it as it came with my sword but I wasn't expecting what happened next. The Luma made no attempt to attack me and instead flew past, brushing my arm slightly as it did so.

"You missed!" I called. My heart sank when I noticed the cosmic guardian was still smiling. I looked down at my arm where the Luma had brushed and had just enough time to register that it had attached some sort of bomb to me. Before I could get rid of it, it detonated and my Levin sword and I were sent flying in opposite directions. I landed with a thud some way away and I saw my sword had skittered over the edge of the platform and was gone.

"I forgot to mention I attached a sticky bomb to Polari, there, before I sent him. Sorry about that."

_"__No…you're not sorry. But you will be." _I hauled myself to my feet, picking up another sword off the ground that had survived the explosion. It was orange in colour and was composed entirely of light. I swung it experimentally. The balance was all wrong but it would be adequate for the task I had in mind for I now knew what I had to do. The wand. Everything I'd seen Rosalina do had been the result of her star-wand and without it she'd be defenceless. One good swing of the beam sword I was holding would cleave it in two. After that it'd be easy. I had no issue with destroying her wand as I knew that Rosalina was good enough as a magic user to summon another one in the same way I could summon my Levin sword. I also knew, however, that it'd take time for her to do that and in that time I'd win the game.

Not wanting to prolong the match any longer, I dashed forward intent on destroying the wand. What I hadn't realised was that the Luma she'd called 'Polari' was still behind me. It fired a succession of starbits from behind that caused me to trip. I tried to get up but was crushed by the pair of boots that had appeared again once more to walk across the stage. Once again I tried to move forward but was immediately accosted by several bouncing nose creatures that seemed intent on blocking my way to Rosalina. Gritting my teeth, I threw several arcfires to clear them at the expensive of my ever dwindling magic resources. It'd take too much power to re-summon my Levin sword so I clutched the beam sword even tighter. Luckily for me the nose creatures had also hit Polari and Rosalina so I knew it was now or never. I ran forward again but my heart sank when I saw the stage hazard change again. A pipe had appeared directly over Rosalina and was no spraying water in all directions.

_"__This is getting ridiculous. Every time I try to get near to her the stage hazards seem to gang up on me. It's almost like they want her to win." _As silly as that sounded I couldn't help but wonder if it was just bad luck or maybe something else at play. At any rate the water flowed towards me and I was pleasantly surprised it wasn't wet, but equally annoyed that it was still pushing me. No matter how hard or fast I ran towards Rosalina, the water kept pushing me back. I couldn't stop running either as it'd probably push me off the edge so I knew it was time to do something. Now that I was wearing my coat again I was a lot slower and I was gradually losing ground.

I glanced upward at the pipe which the water was flowing from and got an idea. I readied the beam sword which put Rosalina on guard but instead of slashing with it I threw it. The cosmic guardian shielded herself but I hadn't been aiming for her. The sword soared above her and cut the head of the water pipe clean off. The huge volume of water that surged out overcame Rosalina's defences and dazed her before the pipe head itself fell onto her, crushing her.

I used elwind to propelling myself above the surge of water and landed right next to the limp form of Rosalina, trapped underneath the pipe head.

"Any last words?" I asked her, grinning slightly. She exhaled loudly in response.

"No. I won't make excuses for someone who is clearly more talented than I am." She smiled weakly. "Finish me and end the match. Everybody back at the mansion will be waiting." Not wanting to disappoint, I used elwind to push both the pipe head and the body underneath it off the edge of the map, winning me the game. As soon as this was done there was a brilliant flash of light and I found myself back at the mansion, next to Rosalina.

**"****The winner is…Robin!" **Boomed Master hand. I was then surrounded by cheering smashers (including Rosalina) who congratulated me on my first win.

"That was amazing, Robin. I honestly didn't think you could do it but you proved me wrong," Luigi said. "Well done."

"No one's ever been able to beat Rosalina like that. You rock!" Pit cheered.

"And to think it's only your first match. You'll do well I'm sure," Zelda praised.

"I can't believe a roommate of mine did all of that. I'm proud of you, Robin." I didn't have the heart to tell Olimar that I hadn't actually slept that much in my room at all but I was grateful for his support.

**"****Yes that was a fine performance, Robin," **Master hand said. **"Though I hope you won't mind me admitting that some of the…stage mishaps were my doing."**

"So you were the one trying to make me lose." I exclaimed. "Why?"

**"****I did it to test you as a smash participant and to prove to you that you do belong here. The other Robin did…less than impressive."**

"Wait what?" But Master hand had already floated off.

"Didn't you hear?" Fox asked. "Robin and Lucina lost to Captain Falcon and Pikachu by quite a lot."

_"__As if things weren't already good enough. People cheering my name and making me feel accepted. Now I'm officially better than that other…imposter. How does it feel, other Robin? Not so good!" _In celebration of my first win, the smashers threw me an early lunch party (which was good as I'd used up nearly all my energy in the fight). I didn't realise it yet but it turned out that 3 of the smashers weren't at lunch. I also wondered where Master hand had rushed off to.

I later learned the rumour was that Bowser had used one of the ground's teleports to travel to a place Master hand was keeping under wraps for now. It was supposed to be a place with a new arena to battle on and he'd sent Link and the hero king, Marth, to stop Bowser from accidently revealing it too early. There was also a rumour that whilst 3 of the smashers had left the mansion, 4 would be returning. But they were just rumours, weren't they?

**A/N: And so there you have it! Robin has won her first battle and earned the respect of the others. It'd be a shame if someone were to...mess it up for her! If all those hints weren't enough (the world Bowser has gone to is the Bionis/ Gaur plains) the next chapter sees the first appearance of Shulk and the events that lead him to joining the smash team.**

**If you were wondering who Polari the Luma is then go and play super Mario galaxy 1. He is basically Rosalina's second in command so I thought it'd be cool to use him. I also wanted to use an assist trophy so I picked Shadow cos' he's one of my favourites. I thought it'd be better if Robin were to win the match by using her skills and resources and not just power so I picked a stage to give the ultimate family package of chaos. Seriously if you pick Pictochat against me I will hate you forever. Just kidding...but seriously don't pick that stage!**

**As ever please leave a review if you thought this was good (or not so good) as it really does help me to improve. This was my first time writing a fight scene so let me know what you though of it!**

**Anyway I'll see you next time. Happy Smashing!**


	7. Looks like we don't have a choice!

The sun beat down on the plains of the Bionis, giving its light and life for all to use. Not a cloud was in the sky. The trees gave their fruit to the animals. The grass grew to amazing heights to shelter (and possibly conceal) anyone who wanted some shade. A light breeze filled the air and rustled the greenery. If one had been particularly observant one might have seen someone, just for a second, move from within the long grass. Yes, this was a perfect day for all the inhabitants of the colonies…nothing could possibly go wrong. STOMP, STOMP, STOMP, STOMP!

_"It isn't trying to conceal itself. An interesting tactic." _Riki had spoken of a 'bad monster' that had appeared from nowhere and been terrorising the local settlements. It was again my job to protect the peace. STOMP, STOMP, STOMP! Though the ground shook, I could see no 'monster' as such so I was able to deduce it was heavy enough to cause tremors from quite a distance. STOMP, STOMP, STOMP! I was soon proved correct when an enormous beast with a mane of red hair half ran/ half stomped its way over the crest of the hill.

I got my first good look (which wasn't much when concealed within the grass) and could make out its features. It had sizeable claws that looked sharp enough to cut metal and horns to match. Its skin was rugged (I suspected from repeated exposure to high temperatures) and yellow hued, and on its back there was a shell whose spikes gave off the same sharp aura as its claws. It let out an almighty roar and the rows and rows of razor-sharp teeth that lay within confirmed my suspicions. This was the monster that had been terrorising the locals.

_"Well not on my watch!_" I readied the Monado, extending to its full length. The creature turned, hearing the slight disturbance the blade gave off, but it was far too late to do anything about it. "BACK SLASH!" I yelled, leaping up into the air and bringing the blade down inches from the monsters shell. I hadn't intended to harm it directly (I never kill unless absolutely necessary) but the blade still sent out a shockwave that blasted the creature far away from me which then landed in an undignified heap. I withdrew the extension and swung the Monado back around to my shoulder. I took a deep breath, letting the gentle breeze brush my face before I exhaled. The moment was so perfect I couldn't help saying: "I'm really feeling it!"

No sooner had I said this did the Monado grant me a vision. I span around and saw two men leap over the side of the hill where they'd been hiding. They both had their weapons drawn and before I could react they'd struck me across the chest. The weird thing was that they'd hit me with the flat of their blades so weren't aiming to kill me but the impact still sent me flying. _"Not today. The future doesn't belong to you." _I let the vision end and I immediately vaulted backwards using the palm of my hand as a springboard. The figures both missed by millimetres but that didn't stop them. The one with blue hair stabbed forwards, inches from where my head should have been before I ducked. His friend in green slashed sideways but I was ready, parrying the blow with the un-extended Monado. Their attacks were perfect complement to each other as in whenever the blue haired one slashed at my shins, the blond one would come down from above with a heavy swing. Seeing this was going nowhere good, I back flipped to safety a couple of metres away. To my surprise my attackers stopped and looked at each other. Even if they were done I sure wasn't. No one attacks me unprovoked and gets away with it. My eyes narrowed and I extended the Monado once more. "Now it's Shulk time!" I cycled through the arts until I found the one I needed. "Smash!" The light around the blade glowed red. "This is the Monado's power!" I surged forward, intent on striking first but was utterly stunned when I heard one say.

"Wait! We surrender!" The blond one with the green tunic planted his sword in the ground.

"We're sorry." The other one said with an accent I'd never heard before.

"Wait what?" I asked, suspiciously. "You were trying to kill me."

"Not kill, no. Test."

"Huh."

"Sorry." The blue haired one adjusted his headband before stepping forward a pace. "We had to be sure you were the one."

"…"

"Look," He gestured to his open palms. "I have no weapons. We just want to talk."

"Yeah, right." I said sarcastically. "I'll bet that monster is yours as well." I pointed over to where the horned beast was just starting to recover.

"Well not really," the blond one said, also setting his weapon down. "We were sent to recover him but it looks like you saved us the trouble of subduing him. Thanks."

"Um…you're welcome. But why're you actually here. If you don't want to kill me…are you after the Monado? I should warn you that may not work out in your favour."

"What?" The blond one starting laughing. "No, you've definitely earned the right to wield it. Besides Marth and I both have our own swords."

"Marth?"

"Yes that's me." The blue haired one explained, holding out a hand. Hesitantly I shook it, wondering how his grip was so weak when his sword skills were at the level they were.

"And I'm link," the other said, holding out his hand as well. I couldn't shake both of their hands **and **hold the Monado so I (somewhat sceptically) deactivated it and attached it to my shoulder grip.

"Good to meet you." I said, hoping this would invite more conversation into their purpose here. I wasn't disappointed. Marth turned to face link after releasing my hand.

"He's the one. I can feel it. This the person Master hand told us to find."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Warrior's instinct. Plus no one except the wielder of the mystic blade would be able to take both of us on at once and hold his own."

"Hm…" Link shrugged. "That does make sense. I too feel his power, now."

"Sorry to interrupt but who's this 'Master hand' you said? What does he want with me?" Link opened his mouth to reply but another voice beat him to it.

"Let's hope it's nothing too exciting." I knew that voice. I span around to see...

"Reyn?!"

"Sup, Shulk."

"And Fiora?!"

"Hey, Shulk!" I hugged her whilst Reyn made gagging noises (which I ignored.)

"Who's this bunch of jokers?" Reyn asked after composing himself.

"This is Link and Marth." Marth bowed deeply while Link just waved. "I don't think they're from Bionis. More to the point what're you both doing here?"

"Well I found this letter hanging around outside your house and it said it was waaaayyy urgent."

"Why were you hanging outside of my house, Reyn?"

"When have I not done that?"

"…Good point." I turned to the petite blonde girl. "And you, Fiora?"

"I saw Reyn leave in hurry so I figured it was pretty important and followed him."

"Any excuse to be near Shulk, eh Fiora?" Reyn said, nudging her. She turned bright red and turned away, blushing.

"Um…w-well…umm…"

"Nah, I'm kidding!" Reyn hooted. "But your face though…priceless."

"Ahem…" Link coughed slightly, bringing us back to our senses.

"Oh right the letter," Reyn said, rummaging around in his pocket. "Here ya go, buddy!" He handed me the letter which was slightly crumpled from being in Reyn's pocket. After reading and rereading it several times it appeared I'd been invited to some sort of fighting tournament called 'Super Smash Brothers' and that the person in charge was called Master hand.

"Well this is all very interesting if it's true." I exclaimed.

"Well of course their telling the truth!" Fiora said (apparently now recovered from her embarrassment). "Can't you see it?"

"You were always better at reading people then I was. If you trust them then so do I." She smiled at this.

"So you'll join?" Link said, a bit too hopeful not to be considered desperate. I looked between him and Marth then back to Reyn who gave me a thumbs up. Fiora gave me a small nod.

"Count me in!"

"Excellent!" Marth declared, shaking my hand a lot more firmly than before. "Then we should be off."

"What…as in right now?

"Master hand is expecting our report soon. Besides we still have to get Bowser back to the mansion." Link said, jerking his thumb back to where the spiked creature was now beginning to stir. "I don't want to be around when he wakes up."

"Agreed," Marth said. "Our teleport relay is back this way."

"But…this is a bit soon don't you think? Don't I need to train more?" I queried, alarmed at the pace this was taking.

"Shulk, if our brief fight was anything to go by then you're more than ready."

"And if you're worried about missing your friends here," Link gestured to Reyn and Fiora. "Then we've got communication systems back at the mansion that can allow you talk to them whenever you want."

"You make it sound so easy," I supposed. "Well alright. I'll come."

"Right choice, Shulk. Don't disappoint me!" Reyn said, nearly crushing my hand in one of his handshakes.

"Take care of yourself, Shulk." Fiora lent in to hug me, which I (of course) allowed. "Come back safely." She whispered in my ear.

"For you…always." We parted our hug and I turned to follow the other swordsmen who were walking towards the creature known as 'Bowser'. After they'd dragged him over to a silver disc on the ground (what I presumed was the teleport relay), they placed him on it and he promptly vanished in a flash of light. Link did the same thing after.

"Your turn, Shulk. Just stand on the disc." Marth said, noticing my hesitance.

"What's the worst that could happen?" I stepped on to the disc.

"Looks like Monado boy's found himself some new friends. It'd be a shame if…they were all cut into tiny pieces then vaporized! Just you wait, Monado boy…"

**Robin(F) POV**

I could get used to this. I was currently looking at the league table for the competition so far in the main hall. With me was Fox and Palutena who were also scanning the board. In first position was Meta knight (no surprise there.) He'd been one of the few people to actually beat me in a match. Ness was another as his PSI attacks were more than a match for my own spells. Plus his vortex could absorb Thoron which healed him in our first match.

Sonic was another as he was just so damn quick. I could never charge up my spells for long enough as he kept hitting me before I could fire. Mr Game and Watch was the only other. His attacks were just so…unpredictable it made my job as a tactician infinitely harder than it should have been. Plus his oil panic attack could absorb my spells in the same way Ness could.

Other than that I hadn't really had any trouble which is why I placed 7th overall on the board. Those in front were Meta knight, Wario (I suspect he bribed his way to the top), Samus (in her zero suit. I was seriously surprised to learn the robot suit and the woman were the same person but I guess it made sense), Sonic, Ness, and the hero king, Marth.

It made me feel even better that the other Robin was way down at 22nd and Lucina at 15th .

"I guess this proves we're not the same. I'm better after all." I murmured.

"Hm? Did you say something, Robin?" Palutena asked.

"…No, nothing."

"Oh, well now that we're talking might I ask who your next match is with?" In truth I didn't actually know. I knew he was a newcomer and that he was male but that was about it.

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "Some new guy." The goddess's green eyes went wide with shock.

"Wait as in the 'new' new guy?"

"Uh…yes. Is something the matter?" I queried.

"You mean you haven't heard?" A blank look from me told her otherwise. "Apparently he's incredibly powerful. Back when he was being recruited he took on Bowser before Link and Marth at the same time!" This caught my attention. "In fact he's currently playing his first match against Meta knight as we speak."

"WHAT?!" I shouted, letting loose an echo that surrounded the hall. "Why didn't anyone tell me? I should be watching it to gain tactical advantage!"

"Oh…we assumed you knew," Fox admitted. "And that you either didn't care enough or…" I had already left, running as fast as I could towards the courtyard where the massive plasma screen was still hanging.

"Maybe I can just catch the last few minutes." I rounded the corner into the plaza but I could see I was too late. The newcomer was nowhere to be seen and Meta knight was on the floor surrounded by the rest of the smashers. I dashed over and tried to push to the front but of course Donkey Kong had to be in the way. I instead called Olimar over and asked him what had happened (trying to ignore the ever present stares of his pikmin)

"I…I-I'm not sure," he stuttered.

_"For whatever reason he's scared. How can he be scared?! Is this new guy really that good?"_

"It all happened so fast. I'm pretty short so I didn't see most of it but what I did see was…I don't even know."

"Well do you at least know who…?" I didn't even get to finish my sentence.

"Meta knight lost if you can call it that." The spaceman scratched the back of his helmet nervously. "Personally I'd say he was absolutely wrecked. 3 stocks to nil in under 7 minutes. That must be some kind of record." Now I was scared. 3 stocks to nil! Even if it wasn't under 7 minutes it'd be impressive but with that kind of time limit it was just scary. And I was facing him next! If he could beat Meta knight who was said to be the best then what chance did I have? I didn't even realise I was sweating until it starting coming down in beads along my forehead. "Are you ok, Robin?"

"Um y-yeah." I lied. "What does this new guy look like? He doesn't seem to be around here." Olimar opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by an energetic Pit who'd left the circle around Meta knight.

"Yeah as soon as he teleported back he immediately left to go to his dorm," the angel said, waving his arms around frantically. "Said he needed some 'alone time'. You should have been here though, Robin. They were all like 'pew, pew' and 'smash' and…lots of other things too but it was amazing!"

"G-great. L-look if you can't give me a description then can I at least know his name." I asked, practically begging for any information on this guy. Anything to get an edge.

"Sure," Pit said. "His name's Shulk."

**A/N: Well now Shulk has joined the battle and made quite the first impression. Robin feels more than a little scared to be facing him. I was originally going to have Dunban and Riki instead of Reyn and Fiora but then I realised they're going to be in his final smash anyway (plus writing as Reyn is way too fun). Anyway we see the circumstances Shulk joins and his reveal trailer is incorperated accordingly. **

**Next time it's the one we've all been waiting for... Robin meets Shulk in battle! Who'll win. Can the heroine of Ylisse overcome the power of the Monado. Does the homs boy have what it takes to beat a powerful sorceress? Find out next time!**

**As ever please review and what not if you're not too busy. I appreciate all of them! Until next time, see ya!**


	8. Robin VS Shulk

_Come on where is he? _I was nervous enough as it were to be facing Shulk mere days after hearing about him but the fact he still wasn't at the teleport relay with me was just making me more anxious. _He's just trying to psyche me out that's all…_

To say I was on edge was an understatement: I could practically feel the tension attempting to suffocate me. It'd been a couple of days since he'd beaten Meta knight but in that time I'd barely seen him anywhere. A glimpse of a red jacket here and a flash of blond there but it was like he didn't even exist. At meal times he was never there and he never spectated the other matches. With all of this secrecy you'd expect him to be some sort of recluse among the members but far from it; they adored him. Apparently he was one of the nicest guys around and was always willing to help others. _Except when the brawl starts…then he turns into some sort of terrifying monster that can decimate even the strongest fighters. _I mentally smacked myself. _Don't listen to Pit, he exaggerates everything. _

I also expected there to be rumours about how he lived some sort of double life or was hiding a secret but there wasn't any. Shulk was just a nice guy who happened to be good in matches. In fact the only person that seemed to have rumours floating around them was myself, something I'm sure the other Robin started. The rumours weren't exactly bad but they hurt me all the same…which is understandable when they insinuate that…_no…I have to focus. _I took another deep breath. _Keep calm._

"Good luck, Robin!"

_And the fact the other Robin is here to 'wish me luck' really isn't helping. _I looked over at my male counterpart, looking for any tell-tale sign of malice. I found none but was sure he was only here so he could witness my inevitable defeat in person. _Stop talking like that!_ I told myself. _You haven't lost yet. You haven't even fought him yet. Damn it where is he?_

"Time's up, Robin!" Lucina said to me, allowing me to notice the close proximity she had to the other Robin. "We've got no choice but to teleport you alone and hope Shulk turns up."

"What?! That doesn't make any sense!" I protested.

"While we may not understand, we must follow the rules, **Robin." **I flinched when I heard the other Robin say my name. That's what it was. My name. He said it like some sort of accusation, like I was unworthy of it. I was sorely tempted to remind him of our places in the rankings but before I could the teleport activated and I found myself standing on a race track of sorts. Looking upwards (expecting to see sky) I found only more tarmac and a banner that I could just make out said 'Mario circuit'. From my limited vantage point I could see there were racers on the track but they were ages away.

"Hello there!" Shulk called over from where he was standing. Wait…why was that strange?

_Of course he's there why wouldn't he be? He arrived with me at the teleport and we went together…_I clutched my head. My memories…my past was changing. I remembered Lucina commenting on his lateness but then at the same time wishing **both **of us luck when we departed. I remember him showing up, out of breath but then not showing up at all.

"ARGHH! What have you done to me?!" I yelled, trying to make sense of it all.

"Sorry what? I'm not sure I understand." He ran his fingers through his golden hair, perplexed.

"Of course you do! That's how you win!" I yelled. "You psyche us out with some sort of mind game. Well not today!" I began charging my thunder spell.

"Robin I think you should…"

"Shut up!" I snarled. No more tricks."

"I was just pointing out…"

"No!"

"…race track." He finished, with an amused expression on his face.

"Huh?" No sooner had I said this was I slammed into by half a dozen racing karts, each piloted by mysterious masked men. The force sent me sprawling onto the ground, my face meeting concrete.

"Are you ok?" I looked up from the ground and saw genuine compassion, or I would have had I not been blinded by rage. I threw what little thunder I'd charged but he easily side stepped. "Have it your way." He said, shortly. "Monado, lend me your power!"

_Is he a magic user? That sounded like a summoning spell. _No other creature appeared but the blade of his sword I had only just noticed extended twofold in a glow of white.

"Speed!" He crouched into a running position and before I had time to react he was on top of me. Grabbing me by my neck, he tossed me behind him and angled the blade so it impaled me when he did so. "Back slash!" I didn't even have to get up off the floor before an almighty pain ripped through my body and I was once again sent sprawling.

_That…that was the fastest combo I've ever seen. Even Sonic wasn't that fast but maybe if he's a sword user then I can keep him at bay with my magic…_I tried to forget Link could also use arrows as well as his sword but I could see no bow on Shulk, just that strange sword. Red with a hollow section in the middle that contained some sort of energy. CRACK! I'd spent so much time mesmerised by the sword I didn't realise the section of track I was on was detaching from the ground below, carrying both Shulk and I into the air. Brushing this development aside I began charging another thunder spell but I was surprised to see Shulk not even attempting to stop me. _Oh so you think you're tough? _I thought as I felt the spell turn to arc thunder. _Well let's see you dodge thoron._

"Thoron!" I yelled as soon as the spell was charged, not wanting to give him a chance to get away. In fact he did the opposite. Slamming the sword tip into the ground, the electricity blast was channelled away from his body and into the race track. "W-what?! You can use it as a lightning rod?"

"We're just getting started." He laughed and is eyes began to glow yellow. "Monado, shield me!" His whole body was engulfed in a yellowy aura. He began to walk towards me and no matter how many arcfires I sent he just kept coming. He seemed a lot slower than before but that really only built up the tension as no matter what I did he just tanked it and kept moving. I was conscious that he was pushing me back towards the edge of the platform and I couldn't help but look down. The drop was dizzying but I forced myself to focus. _Just come a little closer and…_WHACK! As soon as he was within striking distance I slashed at him with the full force of my Levin sword. The blade bounced harmlessly off, but not off his own sword but his body itself. It was like steel!

"Ok…my turn." The aura dissipated but now he was a lot faster again; before I could swing again he'd roundhouse kicked me in the stomach, winding me. If it was a choice of jumping off on my own terms or getting hit with that magic sword I'd pick my own terms every time so before he could complete his combo I jumped off the side. I was hoping to surprise him by using elwind to propel myself back up but (and I've got no idea how) he was expecting it. As soon as I was directly above him I was immediately stabbed by the laser extension of his sword, sending me flying off past the boundary.

_Perfect. I haven't even been able to scratch this guy and I'm already one life down. How can I do this? _Shulk was apparently thinking the same thing when I rematerialized back on the stage.

"Are you sure you want to continue? You seem tired," he said, gesturing to the dark circles around my eyes. It was true I hadn't been sleeping well but I didn't know it was that obvious. I declined Rosalina's offer to continue to sleep in her room as I felt I was becoming a burden. Thus I slept in the library, away from Olimar's pikmin. But none of this was relevant now as my tiredness was becoming replaced by anger.

"Stop trying to be nice to me!"

"I was just…"

"No!" I yelled, surprising even myself with how angry I was getting. "You don't get to do this! You don't get to beat the crap out of me and pretend you care!"

"But that's what the Super Smash Brothers tournament is all about?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"…W-well…um..er…Shut up! You are my enemy! And I am yours! Nothing will change that!"

"Really? Robin, the tournament is just as about making friends as fighting." He stated, withdrawing his sword. "If you're not prepared to do both then maybe this isn't the right place for you…"

"You're just a rookie you wouldn't understand." I immediately regretted saying this as he re-extended the blade and lowered his head.

"I've done my fair share of fighting. Lost things very dear to me." He raised his head and to my horror his eyes were now glowing blue. "I've tried to be nice, Robin, but now I can see having a heart to heart with you isn't going to persuade you. Perhaps a battle will convince you otherwise…Monado buster!"

"Give it a rest," I fumed, throwing a concentrated arcfire blast at him before charging at him with my sword outstretched. Then the scariest thing happened; the arcfire cleared but Shulk had vanished. My Levin sword passed through thin air. "Wha…?"

"I see it." I felt the blade pass through my chest before I saw it protruding. The pain was excruciating, even if I wasn't launched too far. Even so I collapsed from the pain and no matter hard I tried I couldn't will away the tears that formed.

"Nghh…curse you..." I said, blinking away the tears. I span around with my sword, hoping to catch him off guard but I was met with the clang of his own sword. I looked at him, then took a closer look. His expression wasn't spiteful but just indifference. I hauled myself up and he didn't try to stop me.

"When you're ready." He said. Something inside me snapped. Until he'd come along I was doing fine in the tournaments and people respected me. Now there were all these rumours flying around about me that made people think twice about me and I was sure Shulk and the other Robin were conspiring against me. Rational thought going out the window, I Surged forward trying every single possible sword technique I knew of to break through his defence but to no avail. He was never just one or two steps ahead, he was an entire street ahead. He saw all my attacks coming a mile away and parried all of my sword thrusts.

The only sound that could be heard from us was the sharp clang of metal on metal and the dull thud of our floating platform touch back down on the asphalt. Whatever attack pattern I'd started I knew I was going to fail. I was tiring and Shulk could see that. He feinted left before striking me across my shoulder. The 'buster Monado' hurt a lot more than his speed one and was slowly sapping my strength as we continued. Usually when I connected swords with someone, the Levin swords electrical charge would slowly paralyse them over time (which is how I won against Link in my second match) but the Monado was somehow protecting Shulk against this so the only one who seemed to be tiring was me.

Pushing him away I looked off into the distance and saw that the karts were rounding the corner towards us. _If I can just last until then, then I can force him backward into them. _I renewed my assault and to my mild surprise the Monado was no longer in buster mode which meant the blows he dealt didn't sear my flesh anymore. It still hurt just not as much and this spurred me on to drive him back across the racetrack and into the path of the karts that were rapidly approaching. I was so sure I'd got him but then it was as if time slowed. Shulk crouched, making my latest sword swing miss completely and throwing me off balance.

"Clever, Robin. I nearly fell for that."

"T-that isn't possible. H-how did you know?" I stammered. I was so sure my plan would work but like I said he was always one step ahead. How? He just smiled but didn't get out of the way of the karts. Instead (to my utter amazement) he let them come to him. The karts came closer and closer until they were seconds away. It's embarrassing when a plan fails but not nearly as embarrassing as when someone else is then able to turn it around on you. Shulk used the karts as a sort of wall so I couldn't see what he was doing. The strange thing was I swore I could have seen the Monado pass straight through some of the racers but I'm sure it was just a trick of the light. The karts only took a few seconds to pass us and kicked up a dust cloud in their wake which Shulk used to his advantage, slamming me into the ground while I was trying to locate him.

"Smash!" I could guess what that meant and was immediately proved right. The impact didn't hurt as much as I thought it would but blasted me way beyond the energy field surrounding the course. I only had 1 stock left and he still had 3. Should I surrender? My eye twitched slightly. Never! I re-entered the arena, knowing I was going to lose but determined to drag it out for as long as physically possible. When I dropped down I discovered we were once again in the air.

"Are you sure you want to keep doing this?" Shulk asked with the same sincerity as before. "We can leave if you…"

"No. If you want to win then you're going to have to earn it," I said defiantly. He grinned.

"That's more like it! Though I should point out where we are."

"What?"

"Look around you." I knew he was probably trying to distract me but I couldn't help but look around the race track. I froze, all my resolve evaporating. The sky was down but the ground was floating above us with the racers sticking to it like insects. My head became dizzy and I nearly fell over trying to make sense of it.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Me? Nothing." He said. "But what I am going to do is take advantage of your distraction. Monado, jump activate!" His body was engulfed in a hazy green aura. He leapt up into the air, pulling my gaze with him which I realised is exactly what he wanted. He'd jumped high but with the sky below us I was considerably disorientated, which accumulating in me nearly vomiting as my head span. I knew I was completely defenceless against his attack so I just resigned for it to happen (which it did), closing my eyes to stop myself collapsing. The blow came from directly above me and was pretty darn painful (though not comparing to the 'buster Monado').

"Robin, open your eyes," He said, gently.

"Nope. I'll be sick." I said, scrunching them even further. "I tried my best to beat you but you've earned the right to win. Your swordsmanship is unparalleled. Just do end me quickly so my head can stop spinning and I can get out of here.

"Where's all your spirit gone, Robin? Where's the person who was determined to beat me?"

"I'm really not in the mood for a pep talk, Shulk. Both you and this stage have drained me."

"….As you wish." I wasn't even sure which way I was falling when he threw me off. Up or down had no meaning when the gravity changes at will. I opened my eyes, just long enough to see myself flying past the boundary of the stage.

"This isn't over…"

**"Shulk wins! 3 stocks to nil!" **

**A/N: Let's just clarify what happened at the beginning (it can be confusing). Shulk uses his Monado vision to see what would happen if he didn't turn up to the match on time to see how his opponent would respond. Seeing how anxious Robin is he lets the vision end and turns up on time. However, due to whatever reason (probably something due to Robin's magical nature), Robin remembers both versions of the event which confuses her. This coupled with lack of sleep, stress due to rumours surrounding her, and general fear of Shulks abilities leads her to becoming angry and reckless. This essentially costs her the match (along with Shulk's Monado arts).**

**I picked Mario circuit (not the brawl one) as I thought it'd be cool to play around with the gravity (like with what happened on Robin's 3rd stock) and the shyguys causing havoc. If I were Robin I'd want a rematch on a less...eventful stage. Who knows, maybe she will. In the meantime she has to deal with losing and the other Robin's general smugness. How will that end up? Find out next time, pals! **

**Reviews: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I know most of you wanted Shulk to win so there you go (Shulks my second main anyway so I know how strong he can be). WR3000, I hope my portrayal of the Monado arts was to your liking.**

**Don't forget to review this chapter so I know what I did well and could maybe improve on for next time. Speaking of next time, I'll be there waiting. See ya! **


	9. Revelations

_I...lost? 3 stocks to nil. Way to go to rub it in, _I thought as we appeared back in the smash grounds. I looked over to Shulk who had barely broken a sweat. Other than him, the only people here was myself, the other Robin and his Lucina. _I guess Meta knight's more popular than me. _I reasoned. I took a closer look at the other Robin who was currently congratulating Shulk. He looked way too smug that I'd lost. I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me and I knew rational thought was going to go out of the window any second. Not wanting to unleash it in front of anyone, I turned to go.

"Hey, Robin." The voice of the other Robin called me back. "You did a good job out there." I turned and looked at him, practically able to see the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Well…I'm just saying that you did a good job. No harm in that." Well so much for my anger not boiling over.

"Harm? The only thing you've tried to do here is harm me!" I yelled, surprising all 3 of them with the ferocity. "You and that…" I gestured to Lucina. "…that imposter have been trying to ruin me since I got here."

"Don't talk to her that way!" Other Robin said, putting himself between me and Lucina. "Just because she isn't the same as your one Lucina doesn't make her any less real!"

"The real Lucina wouldn't be spreading rumours about my…orientation, and generally making me feel like crap."

"Robin, I would never…" Lucina started.

"Shut up! What the hell is your deal anyway? You're always hanging around with that other Robin and being all cosy. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were…"

"Married? Yes, Robin. We're married."

"…W-what?"

"It's exactly what I said," the other Robin said. "We felt the same way about each other so we got married. Is that surprising to you?" I noticed now that they were both holding hands. It all fell into place. They sat next to each other at mealtimes. They shared a room for sleeping. Even what Master hand had said made sense but…"

"That's wrong!"

"Excuse me?" Robin raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's just…wrong. I can't be like that." I mumbled. The pain Shulk's Monado had caused was nothing compared to the pain I felt now. Take the 'buster Monado' and multiply it by 10 and maybe that came close.

"I don't understand," Lucina said, looking over at her husband.

"I do." I hadn't even realised Shulk had been here the whole time, taking everything in but remaining silent. "Robin thinks it's wrong because she…"

"NO! You don't understand, do you?"

"Well I…"

"Do you…" He caught on to what I meant.

"…No, I must be mistaken."

"Good. Also I want a rematch."

"Is that allowed?" He asked, quizzically.

"Yes. I don't want any sort of kart racing or weird gravity to interrupt our next match."

"Shouldn't a good tactician adapt to the situation at hand?" The other Robin interjected.

"See this is exactly what I'm talking about," I said, fuming. "You're always trying to make me feel inadequate."

"Well…"

"Save it!" I turned to Shulk. "Rematch tomorrow at 1 o'clock. Be here." He nodded wordlessly. "Good." I turned my back on them, not caring that I could feel their gazes burning into my back.

3rd person POV

"Should I go after her?" Shulk asked. Robin shook his head.

"As much as I don't like to admit it…she is similar to me. I know I'd want to be alone after all of that."

"You mean after all that stuff you put her through."

"Me?" Robin countered. "Who was the one who beat the stuffing out of her, nearly reducing her to tears?"

"She was like that before I even got there. Alone, our match shouldn't have done that. What I did was just the tipping point after weeks of continued stress not helped by rumours that you've been spreading.

"You can't prove that!"

"I can," Lucina said, softly.

"What? Lucina, come on you know me. I wouldn't…"

"That's exactly the point, Robin. I know you. While you are without doubt the man I love, sometimes you can go a bit too far. "Shulk's right, Robin."

"What do you mean?"

"We both know you're the one who's been spreading those rumours."

"Well I…"

"Is this true?" Shulk asked.

"….Yes. But I didn't think it'd go this far. I just wanted to…"

"What good did you think would come of spreading lies?" Shulk snapped. "You've got no idea how much damage you've done to her."

"What do you mean? All I've been saying is…"

"What are your exact words?" Shulk narrowed his eyes.

"W-well, um, t-that…"

"That female Robin isn't straight in her…orientation." Lucina finished, looking ashamedly down.

"As I thought. You would stoop so low as to make jokes about such things? You sicken me."

"I don't see why she took it so badly." Robin said, ignoring Shulk's last remark.

"It was just one of many things that you've done." Shulk sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "You've already crippled her emotionally with your bullying and snide remarks. How are you surprised that this took her over the edge?"

"But…"

"It doesn't help she realised that you two are together."

"I don't see what that has to do with anything!"

"….Of course you don't. I'll see you two later." And with that Shulk left in the same direction Robin had gone.

"He's right, Robin. We need to apologise." Lucina said.

"Why do you need to apologise? I'm the one who's at fault."

"That's the thing, Robin." Lucina held his hand in her own. "If you're still the man I know, then I know by the time you bring yourself to apologise then it'll be too late." She let her grip go slack and walked away, leaving Robin alone in the courtyard.

"…..I'm sorry."

Robin (F) POV

"I have to get away from here…to a place where they can't find me." I knew just the place as I ran down the corridors of the mansion that had become so familiar to me. Left at the intersection took me into the library (also known as my one safe haven in this place). Despite its size the library always felt homely to me since the smashers seldom came here. They were always out sparring on the grounds while I hid myself away with the books, learning as much as I could about future opponents.

Today, though, I had no intention of reading anything. I rushed through the various aisles, not paying heed to the books and instead flung myself down in my favourite rocking chair by the fire. The fire did not have the same calming effect on me I thought it would and instead took my temper to new heights.

_Robin…and Lucina together? Why… how…when…why…? Why do they have to be together? Why did Master hand lie about the reason for them being here? Did he not think I could handle the truth? Why…why…why… _I held my head in my hands, breathing deeply. I was too deeply ingrained in my cycle of despair that I didn't hear the figure approach me from behind.

"Robin." I sprang back at the voice, recognising its soft but firm tone instantly.

"Go away, Rosalina. I want to be alone," I murmured.

"It isn't a question of wanting. It's whether you need to be alone and I'm sure you don't need to be."

"…"

"I know what happened down on the grounds." I raised my head, suddenly alert.

"W-what?! How?"

"The video link to the main screen was still active."

"So does that mean that everyone else knows…what happened?" Rosalina shook her head.

"I got R.O.B. to cut the video link before anyone else saw."

"…Thank you." I relaxed, meeting the cosmic guardian's eyes for the first time. She was the one who spoke first.

"Why did you come here?"

"Master hand invited me to…"

"No I meant to the library. Why did you run from Shulk and the others?"

"They…they hurt me. Made me doubt myself. I had to get away."

"Shulk was only trying to help…and Lucina for the most part. The only one who's at fault here is the other Robin and even now he regrets what he did."

"How…how can you know that?" She smiled, smoothing down a crease in her dress.

"The same way I knew you'd be in the library."

"…"

"Magic." Well now the tension was broken. I couldn't help but laugh which helped me to compose myself.

"Thank you, Rosalina."

"The pleasure is mine. But this was not the reason I came here," she said, becoming serious.

"Huh?"

"You said some things back in the arena that…were less than called for." My mind went back to my fight against Shulk. What I said…

_Oh no…did I really say all of those things? _I hung my head in shame. "I…I-I didn't mean to say all of that. Robin…the other Robin I mean…those things he said got to me and I took it out on someone who didn't deserve it."

"It is all very well to blame someone else for what you did." She raised an eyebrow. "And you yourself have not exactly behaved honourably towards the other Robin, have you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, becoming defensive

"You casually bring up the fact you do better than him in matches in most conversations. Always calling Lucina, his wife, a fake and not worthy. Do you think that makes him feel good? Do you not think he would want some kind of revenge, however inappropriate it was?"

"You…you think I'm to blame for all of this?" Now my spirits plummeted again, until Rosalina surprised me once more.

"No one is solely to blame for what happened. I do think you acted wrongly towards the other Robin but it was he who then tried to ruin you instead of asking you to stop. The only one who's innocent here is Shulk."

"Shulk…I have to apologize!" I said, standing up.

"Too late, Robin," she said, gesturing for me to sit back down. "He has gone to a place in the mansion beyond even my sight. The only time you can apologise is before your rematch tomorrow."

"Oh…I don't think I can face him again like that. I said all of that stuff in the heat of the moment and I don't think it was the stage that lost me the match. He'll beat me no matter where we go."

"That may be but you can't back down on a challenge."

"But you said you cut the link before anyone else saw me challenge him. I could just pretend I didn't."

"I wasn't talking about the others," she clarified, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was talking about Shulk. You weren't yourself when you played him and he at least deserves to have a match with you…and not the wild, nervous wreck you were before."

"You think I can beat him?"

"It isn't a question of winning." Her eyes became distant. "The tournament wasn't founded all those years ago with the goal of winning, Robin. It was founded about participating in an event that showed the worlds that you didn't have to be the best to earn the respect of your peers. It was founded with honour that the other Robin, and yourself, did not perhaps show today…but I'm willing to let that pass if you prove not just to me or Shulk but the rest of the smashers that you have what it takes to uphold the reputation of the name of Smash brothers."

"…Will re-matching Shulk help with all of that?"

"It's a start."

"…..Thank you."

"It was nothing," She assured me.

"No really. You could've not come here and left me alone." I leant in to hug her, which she accepted, slowly. "You were the only one who came."

"And yet I'm not the only one who wants to help you," She said, releasing me back into the rocking chair. "I suspect many of the smashers are worried about you. After I cut the link several of them wondered what had happened to Shulk and yourself. Pit, Palutena…Luigi…Fox…even Olimar." I was surprised at this last one.

"Olimar? Even after he applied to change roommates?"

"I think he worked out you weren't sleeping in the room and didn't want to inconvenience you anymore. He was just being helpful, that's all."

"But…never mind." I wasn't prepared to argue against the decision even if Olimar was someone I'd come to trust as a friend; those Pikmin were just too creepy for words.

"Ahem." A small cough from Rosalina brought me back to my senses and I realised I'd been staring into space for who knows how long.

"Right, sorry, do you know who my new roommate is?" She shook her head in denial.

"Master hand has not yet decided."

_….Master hand_…..he…he lied to me about Robin and Lucina." It wasn't really a question but Rosalina took it upon herself to answer it anyway.

"He…" I think this this was the first time I'd seen her hesitate, as if doubtful. "He isn't really a people person. He didn't exactly lie to you about the reasons that version of Lucina came…he just told you the reasons that would have persuaded himself."

"What? I don't understand." If the cosmic guardian hadn't been hesitant before then now she was. She looked left and right before slowly turning back to me.

"Look…Master hand isn't really a people person. He deals with the organisation and paperwork of the mansion. All he knows is facts and figures and struggles to understand basic emotions." She leant in even closer so our noses were almost touching. "If you want the people person then talk to Crazy hand. He's Master hand's brother." She reiterated after my blank stare.

"Master hand has a brother?!"

"Shh!" She whispered, gesturing for me to keep my voice down. "We're not really supposed to talk about him."

"Why?"

"He's crazy."

"No kidding." We both laughed again. After this, Rosalina straightened up and said:

"I've taken up enough of your time, Robin. You have much preparation to do before tomorrow." I stood up, not wanting her to leave.

"But there aren't any books on Shulk in the library, I've checked. How can I at least try to give him a good match?"

"Just turn up and be yourself. That's the only thing you need to do." She turned away, heading towards the door. "He may win. You may win. The outcome doesn't matter but what does is that you fight with honour. Make him remember you." I considered this, stroking my chin. After little deliberation I knew she was right. But there was still something on my mind…

"…So the reason you came here…wasn't to talk about the rumours?" Her hand recoiled slowly from the doorknob which she was just about to turn.

"What makes you think that?" Her tone was even.

"W-well I-I just thought that…"

"That I was going to judge you based on rumours which may or may not be true?"

"…Well yeah…"

"Oh Robin…" She turned back around, her eyes heavy that for once showed her true years. With every sentence she spoke, she took a step closer. "I guard and protect the cosmos. I watch over it and all of its inhabitants tirelessly to keep them from harm. It isn't my place to judge those who I protect. The one I protect may do bad things on occasion but I don't let that cloud my outlook." She took my hands in her own. "It doesn't matter if what the other Robin said was true or not. I'm going to tell you something and if there's one thing you take away from your time here it's this." Her expression was deadly serious and she locked eyes with me.

"No one here will think any less of you. They won't judge you and they won't spite you. They will accept you for who you are. It doesn't matter who you like or what you feel if that liking turns into something more." She rested her head slowly on top of mine, closing her eyes. "They will accept you. Never forget that." I took a long, hard think about this, turning all of the words over and over in my mind, deciphering their meaning. After about a minute I came to my conclusion and raised my head to thank Rosalina for her words of wisdom. But to my shock she'd already left, fading out of my field of vision. I hadn't even properly thanked her.

**A/N: Well how about that? We finally find out what lengths Robin (M) has gone to to try to unravel Robin (F). Why do you thing the rumours hurt Robin (F) so much? Why does she object to the other Robin and Lucina being married? (You may have to have knowledge of Fire emblem awakening but it isn't necessary.) Once again Rosalina helps Robin and we find out Olimar has applied to change rooms (feeling guilty about the lack of sleep Robin is getting). Who is Robins new Roommate?**

**Where has Shulk gone that Rosalina can't see him? The next chapter covers the same time period but from Shulk's POV. (I know right?!) A whole chapter for all you Shulk fans! I wanted to have this chapter as a bit of a cool down after the match as Smash bros. isn't all about the fights, right? **

**Thanks to all you awesome people who have reviewed so far (you make my writing that much better with your support). Feel free to write another review if you want.**

**Until the next time, see you, pals! **


	10. Words with friends

**Shulk POV**

I briefly considered following Robin after she stormed off but in my heart I knew that some time alone was what she needed. Time alone away from the malice of the other Robin and the rumours he'd started. Besides…I had other business to attend to.

I knew that some of the Smasher's possessed abilities that allowed them to spy on others by means of magic or science. Off the top of my head only Palutena and Ganondorf could see anything of relevance but I was sure Lucario and Rosalina had similar abilities. Abilities that I knew how to evade.

This was the reason I was currently hurrying up flight after flight of stairs to the upper levels of the mansion. There was only one place I knew of that I'd be safe to voice my thoughts; the communications terminals. I'd figured out that most of the Smashers had ones back in their home dimension they liked to converse with and talk about the tournament, and the sheer power required to send the signals through the dimensions could mask ones presence from spying eyes. I doubled my efforts to reach the mansions attic, only to bump into Sonic who was on his way down.

"Hey there, Shulk!" He waved. "Fancy a lap around the courtyard?"

"Not today my blue haired friend. There's someone I've got to talk to," I explained.

"No probs. Bet'cha just scared I'll beat you without your Monado speed activated." I opened my mouth to reply but he'd already dashed off, no doubt to find someone else to race. I shook my head then continued upwards. As it turned out I was closer than I thought and I soon found myself in the highest room of the mansion. It was a lot darker than the other rooms and the only light came from the rows of computer screens that were on. Only 2 of them were occupied.

The android Megaman was closest to the door and chatting animatedly to a bearded man in a white coat on the monitor. On the far side of the room I could make out Pokémon trainer Red, and his friend Serena, in deep discussion with a girl wearing a green bandana. Knowing they were busy I quietly took my seat on the opposite side of the room, and began to type.

"Spacio-temporo co-ordinates 225-3079 Delta 8.2." I muttered as my fingers danced across the keyboard. The screen flared. The monotonous voice of the computer spoke.

"Calling the Bionis resident Dunban. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Received." A wave of relief washed over me as listening to another second of that computer would have been painful. An image of a man with flowing brown hair faded into view.

"Dunban I need your help."

"Wouldn't be the first time, Shulk!" He grinned. "Did you need some help with your final smash?"

"No-no…it…it concerns a girl." His eyes widened.

"Whoa, Shulk, it's only been a few weeks and you're already cheating on Fiora? Shame on you." My face reddened. The nerve!

"What? No not like that! You know I would never **ever **cheat on Fiora! Never!"

"Calm down you know I was joking." I rolled my eyes. "So what's the problem?"

"Well…this tournament is stranger than I thought. It appears that…" I paused. I strained my ears but heard nothing. I could've sworn I heard someone cough. "It appears that two versions of the same person are here, Dunban. One male, one female, both named Robin." He nodded, quiet and receptive. "The male one has been circulating rumours that she's…."

"Shulk, I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"That she's a lesbian." The word felt alien in my mouth, like it was forbidden. Sure people could marry people of the same gender within our colonies but it wasn't common.

"Well…that's not really a problem," he said quizzically. "What's the issue here?"

"Well you know what I said about them being the same person?" He raised his eyebrows.

"You said it less than a minute ago. I remember."

"In their respective world's everything is the same apart from their genders are swapped. But only their genders. Everyone else's genders remain the same." I could see the gears turning in Dunban's brain. He's always been gifted like that. "The male is married to a woman called Lucina. Since the two Robins are technically the same person it would make sense that…"

"…That the female Robin is also attracted to Lucina."

"Well **a** Lucina," I quickly added. The male Robin brought his Lucina with him to the tournament but the female Robin's version remains back in her home world."

"I still don't see how any of this is a problem," Dunban said, running the fingers on his good hand through his hair. "Or how this is any of our business," he added.

"It's a problem because from what I know of Robin's world is that it's forbidden for people of the same sex to be in a relationship. The male Robin unwittingly scared the female with the rumours as she believes people will look down on her for liking another girl. Plus the male has effectively, unknowingly I might add, taunted her that she can't be with her own Lucina back home because of the laws of their world. Dunban, she's a total mess now. This has been going on for weeks before I arrived here and the stress has been building up for a while.

"Let me guess. Today that stress broke her and she took her anger out on you?"

"Perceptive as ever, Dunban."

"Hm…I try."

"It doesn't really help that she's in denial about the whole thing, either."

"Well in that case the first step is to make her realise what she wants. You can't help if you don't know what angle to play."

"Well that's all well and good but what do I do?" I asked.

"About what?"

"Robin. The female one!" I said, exasperated.

"Do you want to help her?"

"I do want to help her but her world is so different from the Bionis. No one bats an eyelid if you're gay back home and I can't imagine how I can go about comforting someone in a situation like this when their own world is dead against everything I stand for. I don't want to give her false hope that everything will be fine when the very ideals of her country say otherwise. What can I do here?"

"…I think you asked the wrong person, Shulk. Honestly Fiora's more of the relationship guru than I'll ever be. Her opinion is better than mine."

"Don't say that! Your opinion's important too." He shrugged at this.

"Are the other Smasher's hostile towards her?"

"No not at all. Only the other Robin's been harsh on her but I'm beginning to think he regrets it. All of the others are welcoming and nice."

"Then convince her of that. Show her that she's not alone. Try to befriend her and learn as much as you can about her feelings towards…those matters. Help her do the right thing."

"But what is the **right **thing?"

"Like I said…you should've called Fiora if you want an intelligent answer.

"Well I suppose it couldn't hurt…what do you think, Fiora?"

"What? Shulk I'm not sure what you…" Dunban started but I held up a hand.

"I know you're all listening in so you might as well own up." I gave a hard glare to a shadow I'd noticed moving earlier. "Come on. I know you guys are there."

"I think he's onto us!"

"Really, Reyn? What makes you so sure?"

"No reason." There was an almighty shuffling just outside of the field of view of Dunban's monitor which cumulated in Fiora, Reyn and Riki moving sheepishly into shot.

"How did Shulk know we were listening?" Riki asked, waving his staff accusingly.

"You weren't exactly quiet. Plus I could see your reflections in the glass panel behind you. Also Reyn I heard that cough earlier."

"Whoops!" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Makes us look like a bunch of jokers."

"Damn right it does! What're you all doing here?!" I asked, intrigued.

"We like listening to what you've been up to at the mansion, Shulk." Fiora explained. "You received a call from Dunban so we all panicked and hid so we could listen.

"So wait…you heard when I said I would never cheat on you?"

"Right she did, Shulk!" Reyn gave Fiora a nudge. "She went red as a tomato she did."

"Reyn!" Dunban said. "Have some decency."

"Sorry."

"Well since you're all here I don't suppose you could offer any advice on this situation I have?"

"Riki thinks Shulk should tell Robin's people they're wrong. Show them who's boss!"

"What?! I should just stroll up to the people of her world and tell them all the laws and beliefs they've upheld for the past few thousand years are wrong?"

"Riki knows it may be headfirst but how else can they accept Robin's love for someone?"

"Hm…Fiora anything to add?"

"Just talk with her. Make her feel safe. She'll open up to you and tell you about the problems in her world. Feel what she feels. Take her pain and turn it into hope. Hope for a better world."

"Wow…that…that was beautiful, Fiora." She blushed slightly. "You can always make me see reason. Thank you."

"Oh it was nothing."

"Hey aren't you going to ask about my ideas?" Reyn interjected.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"No but you could've at least asked." We shared a laugh before I noticed my monitor blinking. I'd almost used up my 10 minutes of terminal time.

"Well thanks you guys. You've all been very helpful. I'll keep you posted." They all nodded in affirmation. "And…if you want to listen don't hide outside of the screen. Everyone's opinions matters. Even Reyn's."

"Hey!" After this the screen promptly deactivated. I couldn't really blame them for having a 10 minutes time limit but it could run out at the most inconvenient moments. Still…sending and receiving messages from other dimensions did consume a lot of power. I stood up, shaking some feeling back into my legs. I surveyed the area and found the Pokémon trainers and Megaman had left and now only me and Luigi were in here. The green hatted plumber was online with a princess with short brown hair and a flowery dress.

Paying this no mind I left the room. I felt greatly inspired after hearing my friend's words but couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. I'd told them a lot of what had transpired at the mansion, nearly everything in fact. Key word being nearly. I'd failed to mention that Master hand had informed me that Robin was my new roommate. I don't know why I hadn't said but it was a minor detail that wouldn't impede my quest to help Robin. Quite the opposite. Sharing a room with her meant I could have access to the side of Robin that she didn't show in battles.

I took a different route back down the stairs, hoping that I wouldn't run into the self-proclaimed 'blue blur'. As it happens I didn't, only to run into someone else.

"Hi Rosalina."

"Shulk I must speak with you." She said, coming to a stop.

"By all means."

"It concerns Robin." My eyes narrowed.

"How much do you know?"

"Everything. Don't worry her ideals are safe with us," she said in response to my questioning look. "I won't tell if you don't."

"…Fine by me. What do you want to talk about?"

"I've spoken with her and I know she regrets what she said back in the arena."

"Well that's good to know."

"I only ask that in your rematch you don't go easy on her just because of her situation."

"Huh?"

"Going easy on her would make her think you think of her as below you and her psyche is strained enough as it is. We're all equals here at the mansion so I ask that you treat her as such."

"You didn't need to tell me that. I would, and will, treat her as my equal for as long as I know her."

"Good. I had to be sure, though. No offence given."

"And none taken." I assured. She seemed to visibly relax after this.

"She doesn't know you're her roommate yet. Master hand's a bit behind in the paper work department."

"Oh."

"She does know where the room is, though, so I suggest you get there first to welcome her. She's on her way there now."

"But the room's down 7 flights of stairs!"

"Then I suggest you start moving," she said, tapping her wrist where a watch would go. "Robin has a head start on you."

"Hm…Monado speed!" I was engulfed in the blue aura of speed. "Thank you, Rosalina."

"Any time, Shulk." And with that I zoomed off down the stairs, taking them 3 at a time. Quite by chance I happened to run by Sonic, who was less than amused.

"Hey I thought you said we weren't racing today!" I ignored him and continued on my quest.

"Don't worry, Robin. I'm going to do everything in my power to help you. No matter the cost."

**A/N: This chapter takes place during and just after Robin and Rosalina's chat in the library. I got the feeling Sonic and Shulk would be friendly rivals due to similarities in speed. I know the pokemon trainers aren't technically smashers but in this story anyone who has a trophy in the game is allowed to stay at the mansion and play in untelevised matches in the courtyard (this includes assist trophies as well). **

**Bonus points to you for recognising everyone who was on screen talking to the other smashers! **

**Anyway we finally gain some understanding of what Robin (F) has to go through. Remember in fire emblem awakening it's impossible to marry someone of the same gender so I incorperated that element into this story as well. I wanted some contrast between Shulk's home and Robins and I imagine that everyone on the Bionis is totally cool if you marry someone of the same gender (hell everyone there is pretty cool anyway!)**

**Also hooray to anyone who guessed Robin and Shulk would be roommates. **

**Quite a lot of things happened in this chapter so I'd love it if you reviewed and let me know how it went.**

**Until the next time, see you guys!**


	11. Heart to heart

"Are you ready, Robin?"

"For the 14th time, Shulk, I'm fine," she said, feigning annoyance. "I'm just glad you picked a stage without all the drama. What did you say it was called?"

"Gaur plains," I answered, trying to not let myself get all nostalgic. "Peaceful as peaceful can be. Shall we begin?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

The previous day…

I burst into my dorm, panting, hoping I'd beaten Robin. Alas the door was already ajar and I could hear someone moving around inside. _Well that's just great. Even with Monado speed I still wasn't fast enough. _I'd hoped to tidy the place up before she would arrive but I'd have to make the most of what I'd been given.

I thanked the stars Sonic hadn't decided to follow me and make a fuss, which allowed me to slip into the room without making a sound. I was proven correct that it was indeed Robin who'd arrived and not Wario looking for things to steal judging by the garments that were strewn across one of the beds. I closed the door behind me, noting that Robin still didn't know I was here as, for whatever reason, she'd been in the adjacent bathroom since before I'd arrived.

Now all I had to do was wait until she came out (I was nowhere near prepared to barge in, in case she was on the toilet or something). The minutes passed and I began to feel slightly awkward just standing around doing nothing so I sat down on the second bed and picked a book out of the bookcase. As I was reminding myself I had to return it to the main library at some point I heard the bathroom door open. I glanced upward, only to get the shock of my life.

"SHULK?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She screamed. I quickly averted my gaze for it appeared that Robin had just come out of the shower, and was subsequently only wearing a towel (which she'd nearly dropped from fright).

"Um…surprise?! I guess. I-I'm your new roommate," I stammered, hiding behind my book. Though I couldn't see I heard the bathroom door slam again. I sighed. This was exactly the reason I'd wanted to get here first, so I could avoid all this awkwardness. When Robin finally reappeared (fully dressed this time) she was less than pleased.

"So I'm your new roo…"

"Yes I know!" She snapped. "I heard you the first time. Did you not think to knock or anything?"

"Well um…"

"Of course you didn't." She sighed, her annoyance morphing into defeat. "Of all the people to be roommates with it had to be you."

"…And that's bad?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"No not like that!" She added, hastily, taking the opportunity to sit down on the bed beside me. "It's just that I don't deserve to be around someone as good of heart as you."

"Wait what?" I put down my book, intrigued. I'd been expecting some sort of storm about the whole bathroom incident that'd just transpired but apparently Robin was going in an entirely different direction. "What makes you say that?"

"Back when we were fighting I said some terrible things to you but you never stooped to my level. You tried to help even when I was being a total…"

"…I forgive you."

"And then I…huh?" Now it was her turn to be surprised. "You…what?"

"I said I forgive you. I think I made myself clear."

"But all those things I said…"

"Heat of the moment. You were under a lot of stress from other Robin and the rumours he'd put out. It was just chance that I was the one you took it out on."

"So…you're not mad at me?"

"Like I said." I smiled. "I thought I'd made that clear. If anything you should be mad I accidently walked in one you whilst you were…clothes deficient."

"I'm sorry about that." She sighed, lowering her head. "I didn't mean to get angry at you. It's just that…"

"What?"

"It doesn't matter." She seemed unwillingly to tell me but the fact was I already knew her 'secret'. I decided to get it over with.

"You think that what the other Robin said was true in part and know that you identify yourself as a lesbian, who's conflicted about loving another girl because the laws of her world forbid it and you're therefore under considerable pressure and are unsure what to do? The situation isn't helped by a version of the one you care about being married to your double which drives you insane knowing that he can love her but you can't, a fact he uses almost daily to taunt you about. Yeah I know all that." Robin's face was picture perfect dumbstruck. Her mouth was open slightly and eyes wide with fear.

"How did you…" She whispered.

"Let's just say I'm intuitive. Also Rosalina confirmed what I was thinking." Her eyes hardened.

"Who else knows?"

"Well…"

'WHO ELSE KNOWS?!" She grabbed my throat from across the bed, her eyes deadly serious. "If you've told anyone…"

"No one else knows." I spluttered. "Just Rosalina and I. Now could you please let go?" Robin looked down at her arm, as if seeing it for the first time, and withdrew it in shock.

"Oh God I'm so sorry!" She shuffled herself out of reach. "I-I don't know what came over me. I just thought that if-if anyone else knew they'd hate me like people back home would if they knew."

"I forgive you."

"Shulk, I just threatened your life," She said, bewildered. "Why are you still in the room, let alone forgiving me?"

"Because in your position…under all that stress and pressure…I might have done the same thing." Our eyes met, electric blue on blue. "I'm not as pure as you think, Robin. Like yourself I've done terrible things but I don't let it hold me back. The future isn't written like the past is and we decide our own fate. If we clung on to our past and never forgave ourselves or others for what they did then the worlds would collapse." I shuffled closer, closing the gap between us. "You're forgiven, Robin. Always and completely and it's time you realised that and forgave yourself. Especially over something as trivial as who you love." She was silent for a few minutes, contemplating my words.

The silence that hung over us wasn't like the silence I'd experienced when I'd entered the dorm. The air back there was charged with anticipation but now the lack of sound was calming. It was like we were at some sort of understanding on more levels than one. I was honestly pretty sad when the silence was eventually broken.

"Well you may not be pure but you're certainly profound in your words." She looked up, eyes full of gratitude. "If there's any way I can repay you…"

"For what?" I was genuinely surprised at her words.

"For helping me…helping me to let go of 'what once was' and focus and 'the what is to come.'"

"You give me far too much credit. The path was always there, Robin. I only showed it to you. It's you're choice whether to walk down it alone or amongst friends. Everyone here at the mansion is a friend." I held up my hand before she could interrupt. "Yes even the other Robin. I hope you can find it within yourself to forgive him."

"Again with the profound words." Again she was silent, taking time to brush some of her still damp hair out of her eyes. "If there's really nothing I can do for you then…might I ask a favour?"

"Ask away!"

"Could we…..start again?"

"Start again?" I echoed.

"I don't want your first memories of meeting me to be an angry, scared mess of a person," she said, ashen faced. "Could I wipe the slate clean and try again?"

"Yes…yes I think I'd like that." Her face brightened up considerably.

"Well then…hi my name's Robin." She held out her hand. "What's yours?" I smiled.

"Shulk. I came here from a world known as the Bionis. Where're you from?" We continued like this for minutes which slipped into hours. I was glad I was finally able to meet the real Robin and not some façade she'd been wearing out of fear. I could see in her face that all of her fears had evaporated and was now animatedly chatting about people she knew back home on Ylisse. The edges of her eyes were no longer creased and at long last I was able to see her smile. I immediately felt better, knowing I'd helped a lost soul find its way back to the land of the living. The hours dragged on until it came to my attention that the sun had already gone down.

"Well I suppose we'd better get to tea before it's all gone, I remarked, standing up and stretching my now stiff legs.

"I rather we didn't," Robin muttered. "Peach is cooking again and the only thing she knows how to make properly is cake. Everything else she makes is far too sweet. Don't get me wrong I like cake but when it's the only thing that's edible I start to feel sick."

"That makes two of us." I affirmed, helping her to her feet. "But if we're to be in top condition for our rematch tomorrow then we'll need our strength. She made a face but quickly hid it.

"Oh yeah…_I didn't forget or anything._"

Robin POV, back to current time

I was glad I'd cleared things up with Shulk, so much so that I was almost unwilling to fight him in our rematch but I knew that Rosalina was right about smasher's honour. After the glow of teleportation faded I took a good, long, hard look at the arena. A gentle breeze ruffled my hair and the vast fields of grass that filled my vision. I could see in the middle there was a steep cliff drop and several smaller platforms below us.

Shulk had appeared on the other side of the cliff formation and waved to me once we were both settled. I took a deep breath. Technically this match wasn't scheduled so there wouldn't be an announcer but Master hand had told ROB and Megaman to keep an eye on us on the screens. The match was one of endurance. We both started with 300% health as opposed to stocks and the first to lose all their health lost. I tried to kid myself that this was simple but I knew nothing with Shulk ever was. Although he'd become a great friend to me here at the mansion I knew that this small fact wouldn't hold him back. Far from it; he'd go twice as hard. And I would do the same.

**A/N: I'm never sure whether I've uploaded chapters on time due to everybody being in different time zones but I know I'm close. So now Shulk and Robin have come to terms with each other and Robin is able to put aside her worries (at least for now).**

**Next time is the long awaited rematch between Robin and Shulk. IF you could review that'd be cool so I know if I did well (or not so well) and how I can do better next time.**

**Until next time, see you guys!**

**(Also just realised we're in double figures now. Yay!)**


	12. Gaur plains rematch

Chapter 12: Gaur plains

Robin POV

_Okay. I know how this works._ Whether Shulk had intentionally picked a stage where I'd have the advantage I didn't know. The great chasm in front of me meant one of us had to jump over to fight, wherein my advantage lay. **Shulk **had to come to me as, despite his proficiency in close range combat, he lacked any long range attacks. I could fire off any number of thunder spells to prevent him from crossing over to me and he would be powerless to stop them. He could shield himself but I knew his jumping fell as his defence increased so he'd never make it over.

Then again this was Shulk's home course and he knew things I didn't. I looked over to him and saw he was at peace with his surroundings. With a terrain advantage like that it could conceivably cancel out my range advantage. I tried not to dwell on this and tried to remember one of Captain Falcon's many quips:

"Though the opponent may know things that you don't, focus on what you have, not what they do. Use it to your advantage." It was so true it could have been ripped straight out of my 'Idiots guide to being a tactician'. I was about to charge my first spell when I realised what Falcon had said **was **straight out of my book.

_May be he owns a copy? Or maybe he stole it from the other Robin? _I snapped out of it. Another golden rule was don't get distracted. I'd only wasted a few seconds running all of this through my head but in this time Shulk was already making his move. He was already half way across the gap before I got my act together. _Oh no you don't! _I cast an arcfire, knocking him back. I smiled; with our stamina on 300% and myself having range advantage, all I had to do was not let Shulk get close. No terrain advantage he had could compensate. Or so I thought.

During this time I'd been charging thoron (my best weapon on a stage like this) and immediately let it fly the second I had a chance. I expected it to hit home but at the last second Shulk swung down to a lower platform, letting my spell sail harmlessly by.

_Oh Crap. _I'd completely overlooked him coming from below. Defensively I was very weak to an attack from a lower platform as my spells only really worked in a straight line.

"Air slash!" He swept up next to me but I'd been expecting it. I crouched and prepared to knee him in the face. Unfortunately he'd been expecting my…'expectation' and so arced his blade so I kicked pure metal.

"Ouch!" I winced from the recoil. I tried to stand, only to be roundhouse kicked clean off the platform and into the abyss. _No way am I losing that easily. _I propelled myself upward with elwind and to platform Shulk had originally been standing on. I assessed situation. All that had really happened was that we'd swapped platforms. He'd taken damage from arcfire and I'd been kicked off the platform. A stalemate of sorts. He could try moving to a lower platform but I'd be expecting it now. I could fire spells but even they had their limit.

Not wanting to stall, I fired off a succession of elt-thunders in the hope of hitting him at least once. Wishful thinking, I thought, as Shulk dodged all of them with considerable grace. He then switched to 'jump' mode and leapt way above the clouds. On his downward ascent I too leapt up with the aid of elwind and, for once, got my timing exactly right.

I struck him across the chest with my Levin sword with such force that he was sent flying back down to his own side. He landed with a thump and didn't get up. I landed next to him and tried to plunge my sword into his side; he rolled out of the way and now got onto his feet.

"Nice work, Robin," he said, nodding with unconcealed respect. "The real you is a much better fighter."

"You're still pretty tough I must admit. This match could go either way."

"Exactly!" He yelled, not to me but to the sky. "That's what makes these so much fun. You don't know who's going to win until the last minute. No scratch that, the last second." He turned to face me, seriously. "That's why I was saddened by our first encounter. I knew with your mind-set then that I was going to win. Currently I'm not so sure."

"Only one way to find out…" I grinned. "En guarde!" We readied our weapons and charged. I was the one to land the first hit though I knew Shulk was toying with me. When it came to sword skills he vastly outmatched me and so it wasn't long before I was panting. I dodged left, parried right but was struck by the flat of his blade across the face, like a slap. I pretended to fall to the ground, only to spin around deliver a forceful uppercut with the tip of my blade. It worked and Shulk was caught completely off guard. This was my opening!

I hacked and slashed in all directions, all hitting their mark, forcing him backwards. With my continued assault and being driven backwards, he suddenly tripped over, for once letting go of the Monado. I bent down to toss it away from him but to my surprise my hand fazed completely though it, like it wasn't real…like I was unworthy somehow to touch it. With my momentary distraction the Homs boy got to his feet and drop kicked me in the jaw, sending me sprawling.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him pick up his weapon as if nothing was amiss. Not wanting to find out whether it still worked I tried to scramble away but he picked me up by the scruff of my neck, hoisting me up before throwing me forcefully back down whilst simultaneously stabbing down with his blade. Although there was no blood it still hurt like hell. I had to remind myself this wasn't even his buster Monado. Still though…

I kicked upwards, diverting the blade when he went for a second stab, causing it to bury into the earth beside me. I saw him try to pull it out but it was stuck fast. I jumped up and elbowed him before attempting to punch him. I then knew I'd made a terrible error of judgement. I was simply terrible in hand to hand combat, part of the reason I liked my spells so much. I was useless without them. Shulk, however, was not useless without his sword and easily caught my punch. He twisted my arm, putting me in some sort of judo lock.

"Give up, Robin?" He whispered, slightly sinisterly in my ear.

"Not today! Nosferatu!" Shulk cringed and let go of me as the dark energy sapped his strength. I pushed him away and made a second attempt to grab the Monado which was still wedged in the ground. This time my hand sparked off it before I could get near, like it was protected by some sort of force field. I could see Shulk recovering so I leapt across the chasm to regain my advantage.

"Monado Smash!" He yelled. Touching the hilt made the ground the sword was stuck in crumble, allowing him to free it. "You can't run forever, Robin."

"I don't have to." I fired another Thoron spell but instead of aiming at Shulk I fired it below the platform. The impact destroyed the rock supporting it and the whole section began to crumble. Clearly Shulk hadn't been expecting that as his eyes widened considerably at what I'd done. He only just activated 'jump' in time before the whole the thing collapsed.

I tried to meet him mid-air once more but this time he got the upper hand and kneed me in the stomach on his way down, winding me. I quickly rolled away before he could strike and tried to keep him at bay with my spells, only to find I'd made the same error I had in the last match: I'd used up all my magic. At least for now I'd have to use my Levin sword, whether I wanted to or not it seemed as I blocked a swipe from Shulk's own sword.

The clang of metal on metal was deafening in sharp contrast to the peacefulness of the surroundings we were fighting in. Blows were traded on both sides and soon both of us were panting heavily. Eventually (I really don't know how) I managed to get the upper hand and lock blades with him, bringing our sweating faces close together.

"Admit it. You've lost. I've got the range on you." He raised an eyebrow but said nothing, letting a mysterious blue aura envelope him. Not liking where this was going, I quickly pushed him away and slash at his midsection. Unfortunately this was exactly what Shulk wanted and one second he was there…the next.

"Vision!" I span around and tried to block with sword but the sheer power of his Monado vision cleaved straight though my blade, shattering it. I was too dumbfounded to retaliate as his blade continued on and struck me squarely on the chest. I attempted to get up but I knew it was hopeless and Shulk soon had me on my knees.

"Give up now?" He inquired. I was sorely tempted to carry on and fight dirty but I knew Smasher's honour (and my own for that matter) forbade such actions. It'd take way too long for my sword to re-spawn so I had no choice, really.

"Yeah…I guess I do." Shulk nodded before helping me up, smiling.

"That was amazing! You really gave me a good match there!"

"Yes…yes I did!" I replied, unable to help myself get infected by Shulk's natural enthusiasm. I **had **put up a good fight hadn't I? That's what I'd been aiming to do and I certainly did. I didn't really care about losing as I knew that I'd done all I could. No one could ask more of me. "But you possess superior skills to me. I have a lot to learn."

"Hah…you give me too much credit."

"No I mean it!" I implored. "You've got abilities I can only dream of."

"You're going to make me blush," he mumbled. His face became pensive for a moment. His eyebrows knitted closer together. "Robin, do you notice anything odd?"

"No not really, why?"

"Take a look around." I did. I saw the vast expanse of the plains, the grass swaying gently in the breeze and the sun bathing us in a gentle glow.

"Just Gaur plains as it normally is."

"Exactly! Robin who won the match?" He asked, becoming more animated by the second.

"You…" I said slowly. "You're not gloating are you?"

"No think about it. It doesn't matter who won…just that someone **did **win."

"I…don't follow?"

"Robin what happens when someone wins a match?"

"Well we…" The reality set in. "The players get teleported back to the mansion."

"So why haven't we?" Shulk asked. I looked around the stage. Suddenly I didn't feel so safe anymore. That cool breeze was starting to feel chilling. I was about to ask why we were still here when Shulk began to glow blue again. His eyes became blank for no more than a second but when they'd gone back to normal his entire body looked different. Although I couldn't be sure it almost looked like Shulk was afraid.

"Shulk…?"

"GET DOWN!" He yelled.

"Huh?!" He pushed me to the floor just a colossal metal aircraft of sorts flew overhead at terrifying speed. If Shulk hadn't pushed me down it would've taken my head straight off. I turned around to see Shulk already back on his feet. The object I'd taken for some sort of aircraft had landed on the opposite platform. It then quickly assembled itself into a more sinister formation. It was easily 5 times our height and stood imposingly before us on its two wiry, mechanical legs. It had blades protruding from everywhere, sharp enough to slice just by touch alone. Some sort of giant cannon was attached to its back. But those eyes! Burned into your very soul. Eyes that burned red with hatred.

"Fancy meeting you here, Monado boy."

**A/N: I believe this chapter takes the honour of least inspired name but oh well! Well done to you various guest reviewers for spotting something in chapter 7 that forewarned about this (although it could just be the same reviewer posting the same thing a few times. Maybe I'm just sceptical about guest reviewers but I'm sure this isn't the case). **

**On the same note I issue a huge thank you to everyone who's the taken the time to review this story. Seriously guys you make me feel warm and tingly on the inside (in the not creepy way). I won't embaress by naming names but some reviews bring joy to my heart, knowing people actually care about this fic. Other reviews...make me feel perplexed. One in particular made me wonder if I'd accidently smoked some drugs before reading it but hey props to you for taking the time to review (seriously).**

**Anyway Robin and Shulk had their rematch and Shulk won but only just. However Robin doesn't care and is just happy she could have an honest match with him. Too bad someone has other idea's...**

**Leave a review (if you want) stating thoughts about what's to come (who knows maybe one of you'll have a really great idea I can work in.)**

**Till next time, PozzyP out!**


	13. One who gets in our way

Shulk POV

The tension was suffocating. There was so much I wanted to say…and so much more that I wanted to do. All of these thoughts were swept aside, however, in place of one. Metal face was still alive. While I had to put on a show of strength for Robin the inside of my body felt like it had been crippled. Crippled to the brink of paralysis. After everything I had gone through at the hands…no claws, of him he had somehow survived. And I was becoming blind with fury at that prospect.

"Are you going to just stand there, Monado boy, or are you going to introduce me to your new plaything," Metal face enquired, pointing a shear at Robin.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled, stepping in front of her.

"I won't have to if you behave."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I want."

"The Monado." We both said at the same time.

"That's right. You hand it over and no one gets hurt."

"…"

"Oh…" He came as close to smiling as was physically possible. "You don't believe I can harm you. Why would you? We're in your precious arena with the magical field that prevents injury."

"How did you…" Metal face fired a single shot from the cannon on his back. Thankfully it pretty much missed us but instead glanced off Robin's arm. I dashed over, making the decision to temporarily turn my back on Metal face. We exchanged no words when Robin held out her arm. Burns. Permanent injury. Which could only mean…

"Did I not make it obvious?" Metal face gloated. "I thought destroying the teleport was enough but hey I guess you're not as smart as me." I let Robin be; she could handle herself. I turned back to Metal face. "I've also destroyed the generator for the damage field. Now when you get hurt…you **feel **it." He drew his blades across each other, letting loose a horrible screeching noise. "Doesn't feel so good does it, Monado boy?" He sneered, noticing Robin and I clutch our heads in pain. "On second thoughts I might kill your friend as well. She looks young…and frail."

I could tell the jibe was directed more at Robin than me so I just hoped Robin was sensible enough not to rise to it.

"I'm not weak!" She yelled. So much for not rising to it.

"Robin don't…" I began.

"Shulk who is this guy? Why's he being such callous imbecile?"

"Ooh didn't he tell you?" Metal face called over. "About how he abandoned me? About how he left me to die in the great sea?"

"I did nothing of the sort!" I shouted. "You know after everything you did and everything you put us through I tried to save you! I warned you about the rocks falling but you were too hell bent on revenge to listen. You killed yourself!"

"That isn't how I remember it," Metal face said, darkly. "But no matter. You know what I want so hand it over or else."

"Or else what?" Robin said defiantly. Metal face brandished his claws.

"OR ELSE THIS!" He flew at us with terrifying speed, tearing up the ground beneath us with his blades. Robin and I rolled in opposite directions though I saw out of the corner of my eye that part of Robin's coat had been sliced off. Too close.

"Just die already!" I heard him seethe. I stood up, pointing the Monado directly at his chest. "You already did. You were supposed to stay like that as well! How did you survive?"

"No one can ever truly die if they have unfinished business." He said, making a swipe for the Monado. I was quicker and yanked it out of his grasp at the last second. I noticed Robin stand up where she'd rolled away. She gestured to her pocket. Her Levin sword had reformed which meant…

"Robin don't!" I yelled but it was too late. She made a swing at Metal face's leg. It clanged off harmlessly before Metal face kicked her away forcefully. She came to a stop on the grass, lying still. She didn't get up.

"Don't worry, deary, I'll have lots of time for you later but right now I'm having a grown up people's talk with Monado boy." I tried to run over to her but quick as a flash Metal face positioned himself in between us. "Hand. It. Over."

"Never!" Robin was one thing but the power of the Monado was another. I desperately wanted to help her but in the wrong hands the Monado was a terrible weapon and Metal face certainly qualified for 'the wrong hands/claws'. My desperation must have registered on my face as Metal face took full opportunity to use this as leverage.

"You can save her. You two can go back to playing kiddie fights all you want if you just…give me the Monado." I didn't answer, torn between saving a life and possibly ending a lot more. Metal face made another swipe for the sword and I was less quick this time. I only just managed to get it out of reach before he recoiled. "I grow tired of waiting, Shulk." I froze. He only used my name when he was being deadly serious. Up until now the reality hadn't quite sunk in.

"You know my answer." I said through gritted teeth.

"So be it." He lunged for me.

3rd person POV. Smash mansion.

"There's got to be something we can do!" Fox said, watching the scene unfold in front of him with several of the other Smashers. They consisted of Fox himself, Luigi, Pit, Palutena, Megaman, ROB, Rosalina and Pokémon trainer Red (who though not technically a Smasher anymore was still always welcome at the mansion for practice fights in the grounds.)

Though Metal face had disabled the teleport, the live video feed was still working, leading to the group to squeeze into the video capture room. They watched in horror as Shulk was tossed around Gaur plains by a 10 metre tall automaton and not being able to do a lot in return. "Megaman reverse the teleport relay!"

"I can't!" Megaman cried, typing furiously at one of the keyboards. "That creature severed the link!"

"Well we can't just do nothing!" Luigi said in despair.

"What do you propose?"

"Lady Palutena can you use your power to teleport us there?" Pit asked.

"Pit, even my power has its limit." She sighed. "And without knowing exactly where to make the jump I could teleport us into the middle of nowhere. It's too risky."

"Maybe if we combined all of our powers?" Rosalina mused. "No that'd take much too long. Forget I said anything."

"Well we can't just sit back and watch them die!" Luigi yelled.

"Can someone get him out of here?" Megaman said, feverishly. "I can't work with that racket."

"Luigi why don't you and I take a walk?" Rosalina offered. The green plumber probably would have declined had it not been for everyone's eyes on him.

"…Sure." He trudged out of the room with Rosalina floating gracefully behind him.

"Great. Now I can fail in peace," Megaman muttered, connecting various wires to a central computer.

"Don't say that. We'll just ask Master hand for assistance." A voice spoke in their minds, alerting everyone that they were witnessed. They turned around to see Lucario had snuck up on them.

"Get in here and close the door," Fox hissed. "The less people know the better. We don't want to risk a panic." Lucario obliged and shut the door softly. "Besides Master Hand's power only really extends a short distance. All that dimension hopping would take a toll on him and it's his existence that sustains this place."

"There's a 34% chance I could be of help." All eyes swivelled to ROB who was the other tech person in the room. "The teleport is only jammed one way. They cannot teleport out but…"

"We can teleport stuff in." Pit said. "Like other fighters?"

"No." Lucario advised. "The auras are still too scrambled. Only smaller objects will survive the journey."

"Like this?" Red showed his hand, clutching a poké ball. A wave of enlightenment passed through the Smashers as one by one they understood.

"Even better," Fox said, grinning. His finger hovered over a red button on the console. "Let's send Shulk some presents."

Shulk POV – Gaur plains

I couldn't keep this up forever. In the past when I'd fought Metal face I'd had lots of help. One on one he was easily stronger. Dodging another slash I was just grateful his attention was on me, and not Robin who was still out cold on the grass.

"Give it up already!" He snarled.

"I won't submit to you!"

"That's fine. It'll be more fun breaking you slowly. But first you **will **give me the power of the Monado. Raaargh!" He fired a furious barrage of shots from his cannon and I only had just enough time to shield myself with 'Monado shield' before they crashed into me. I fell backward, hitting my head. My shield could only lessen the power, not stop it completely, and under continued fire I could feel my will was starting to crack. No! There was no way I'd let him do this.

"Monado cyclone!" A whirlwind of energy surged out of the Monado but Metal face shrugged it off.

"Weak! Weak and pathetic. You aren't worthy of that blade."

"And you are? After everything you did."

"I am **because **of everything I did."

"You're insane!" I yelled.

"Insane and armed, Monado boy!" He growled, powering up his cannon again. There wasn't a way I could withstand another hit from that. The shot fired and I closed my eyes, accepting there wasn't anything I could do. I felt the heat of the blast coming but suddenly there was nothing. The heat evaporated and I heard Metal face cry out in pain and crash to the ground. I opened my eyes to see a humanoid creature wearing a white dress standing in front of me. It took a moment to brush some strands of its lime green hair out of its eyes before it spoke (and when it did it did so in my mind).

"Are you okay?" The voice was feminine and soothing, like water flowing freely.

"I'm fine," I said, standing shakily. "Who are you and how did you do that?"

"I don't have a name but my species is called Gardevoir. My mirror coat reflected that pulse away from us but I'm afraid your friend is recovering."

"He's no friend of mine," I spat, seeing Metal face right itself. "Thank you anyway."

"You should thank you the person who unleashed me." I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Shulk."

"Robin? I thought you were unconscious." We briefly hugged before Robin continued.

"I was but I came around when those items landed next to me. It appears we've been sent help from the mansion." I looked behind me to see a pile of items had appeared from nowhere. Assist trophies, poké balls and other items lay strewn around. One by one we released them until we had a small army at our disposal. All different species and sizes but they were still Smasher's. Our kin. I knew they would be a great help. I turned back to Metal face, determination in my eyes. Clearly he hadn't been expecting this.

"Damn I thought I'd jammed the teleport!" He yelled. "Curse you all."

"Ready to leave Metal face? You're outnumbered and you know it."

"…I wasn't planning to do this but desperate times and all that." I took a step back. Metal face **never **stood his ground unless he absolutely thought he was going to win. Usually he just fled. "Mechon warriors converge on my location!" He didn't mean…he did. There was an almighty rumble before Mechon started to appear from everywhere. Out of the sky, from below the stage, from beyond the tree glade you name it. They came from everywhere. Dozens upon dozens of Mechon of all classes came to stand next to Metal face who would have grinned crookedly had he been able to. "That's evened things up."

"How did you…? Why are there…? What?"

"Ooh cat got your tongue, Monado boy? Well I don't have time for you to think of something clever so let's finish this now, shall we? "Mechon warriors attack!" Robin immediately took command.

"Charge!" Both sides rushed toward each other across the battlefield, the shining steel of the Mechon on one side and the assorted group of fighters we'd assembled on the other. As soon as they clashed there was immediate pandemonium. I went straight after Metal face but he soared into the air above to try to give orders to the unruly Mechon. They couldn't hear him over the din of the battles that were going on but instead randomly attacked anyone they could get their claws into.

The same applied to our side as Robin's tactical orders were also drowned out. I wasn't even sure some of the fighters could understand English anyway. I batted away a Mechon soldier and tried to force my way through to Metal face but I kept getting pushed back. Thanks to Monado vision I avoided a stray laser blast that the Mechon were haphazardly firing but the fighter behind me wasn't so lucky. The blast struck it's purple, metallic body but it seemed to ignore it and fired a blast of its own back, ripping the Mechon in two. It grinned before taking off.

I looked around to see what I could do to help and saw that a girl in a red dress of no more than 14 was being surrounded by Mechon from across the battlefield. Before I could go and help, however, she'd summoned a dark cloud from her staff that enveloped the warriors. When it cleared all the machines in the blast radius had vanished. She could take care of herself I decided.

There wasn't a way I could reach Metal face so I instead concentrated on helping my teammates out. After some heavy 'buster Monado' action I found myself fighting alongside Lyn. Her sword thrust were a great complement to mine I found and we covered our weakness pretty well. As we forged our way to the heart of the battle I heard an almighty roar sound, followed by an intense sunlight on my back. I looked behind me to see someone had unleashed the legendary Pokémon Groudon from a poké ball. It immediately thrust itself into one of the building sized 100 series Mechon units, toppling it over. I smiled.

_Maybe we can win this after all? _The tide of the battle certainly seemed to be turning. What with Phosphora raining lightning bolts onto them and that purple machine Pokémon from before firing off technoblasts into the chaos the tide was slowly turning. That didn't mean it was over…far from it and I found myself being swept away from Lyn and thrust into a sort of gang war between some M63 type Mechon and a group consisting of Ghirahim, Saki, and Oshawott.

Neither side was backing down and traded heavy blows from rapier thrusts (thanks to me enchanting anybody's weapon with the Monado I could see), scythe slashes and hydro-pumps. I wanted to step in and offer even more help (besides enchantments) but before I could I felt the sunlight get even stronger and heatwaves start to form on the battlefield. Somehow Groudon had managed to undergo a primal reversion…which was bad news for any Mechon standing near to him as they began to melt from the extreme heat he was radiating. It was also bad news for Oshawott as his hydro-pumps were now evaporating under the influence from Groudon's 'desolate land' ability.

The small otter was knocked away by the Mechon once they realised this so I was forced to shield him with the Monado before they could hurt him. But that was bad news for me as the Mechon began to gang up on me. Saki too was forced out of action when a Mechon slashed through his buster gun. Ghirahim fled once he saw this so it was just me taking on 3 M63's.

"Coward." I muttered. "Back slash!" I managed to cleave the arms off one of them but this caused me to lose balance, however, so I careened onto the ground. Before any Mechon could get to me the girl from before popped into existence behind me and let loose another dark cloud to disintegrate all metal (save the Monado) in its path. "Thanks." I held out my hand to shake but she just glared at me.

"Don't mention it."

"Huh?"

"Ever." And with that she vanished. I could have pondered on what the hell just happened but there was still work to do. A rogue group of M34's had broken off to try to flank us from the left.

"Oh no you don't," I muttered. "Smash activate!" I ploughed through the ranks much in a manner that Riki and Dunban would have done had he been here. _Hmm…that gives me an idea. _Teaming up with the robot master Elec-man who'd had the same plan as I had, I cut off the breakaway group and knocked them into the abyss below.

I turned back to look for Metal face who'd no doubt be annoyed at my manoeuvre. Quite predictably he was more than annoyed; he was absolutely livid. I knew Metal face's body had survived whatever happened when he fell before but I wasn't sure if his mind had remained intact. Sure he wasn't exactly sane before but now he certainly had a screw loose.

He began to scream profanities not just at the assists that were on our side but the Mechon as well, calling them 'incompetent trash'. After this he did the one possible thing that could make my blood boil: he began to fold his arms in and revert to flight mode. He knew was losing now and was preparing to flee.

Knuckle joe had decimated an entire squad of 50 series units and was now looking for fresh opponents. On the other side Lakitu was taking out any hovering Mechon units with his 'Spinys' with Robin and dark Samus getting any stragglers. Plus primal Groudon was still actively setting of minor earthquakes and maelstroms of fire that either incinerated or exploded any Mechon who dared to get close enough. If I was Metal face I could understand why he want to escape. But that didn't make me any more sympathetic.

"You are NOT getting away this time!" I said through gritted teeth. "Robin!" I called, praying she could hear me over the terrible cacophony that was still in progress. Thankfully she could once the M55 she'd been fighting had decided to beat a hasty retreat. She ran over, narrowly dodging a blast from Metal face himself. "We have to stop him from leaving!"

"Don't worry I've got just the thing." I guess there was a reason she wore that coat the entire time as they seemed to have remarkably deep pockets. Deep enough for…

"Smash balls?!" Robin had produced two glowing orbs of power, holding one out to me.

"Yep. I took them at the beginning just in case times got tough."

"This definitely qualifies. We have to stop him before he can get away." She nodded, understanding completely what I meant to do to Metal face. "Are you ready?" She nodded once again. "Good." I crushed the ball within my palm and let its power engulf me. Time seemed to slow down and the world became darker. To put it simply the feeling was incredible. Every fibre of my being was bursting with energy. I could do anything but right now there was only one thing I needed.

I ripped a portal into existence and stepped through. "Riki! Dunban! Let's go!"

"Alright Shulk let's do this…Shulk where's the person?" Dunban asked, freezing mid strike.

"No time to explain you've got to help me stop Metal face!"

"Wait what?!...Mumkhar is alive? How?"

"How is evil man still living?" Riki chimed, though not with his usual cheery tone.

"I'll explain later just help me take him down before he gets away."

"Right on, Shulk, but afterwards you tell me everything."

"Sure." I forced the 3 of us back through the portal into the battlefield where I saw Robin had summoned Chrom. "Ready Robin?" She turned to Chrom.

"Chrom?"

"On my mark…now!" The 5 of us surged toward Metal face who didn't even have time react (it'd only been a few seconds since I'd grabbed the smash ball). And so for the first time in Smash bros. history the 5 of us performed the only known double chain attack combo. Dunban, Riki, and I fell into perfect rhythm with Robin and Chrom to devastating effect. The faced Mechon was assaulted from every angle as we hacked, slashed and stabbed away at him.

No matter which way he turned we were ready for him until finally the attack cumulated in the 5 of us slashing heavily downwards, sending Metal face plummeting down to earth. As luck would have it the ground had been weakened considerably from Groudon's actions and so instead of being able to right himself, Metal crashed straight through the rock and into the gorge below.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed, his image rapidly becoming smaller as he fell. "CURSE YOU ALL! I WILL HAVE THAT BLADE" A second, much louder, almighty crash was then heard which caused everyone on the battlefield to stop, some mid-attack. The lot of us, assists and Mechon alike peered over the edge. Metal face's body was in pieces, effectively dismembered. Shortly after this if there was any doubt about whether he was still alive the main body exploded violently in a ball of fire. Metal face was finally dead. No question.

Without their leader the Mechon soon fled. I was tempted to give chase but I gotten what I wanted. Metal face had died at the hands of the people he'd wronged and not by freak luck as we thought last time. We finally had closure. Well I say all of us…Dunban still wasn't happy.

"After all this time…Mumkhar still couldn't do the right thing. I thought time alone would allow him to reflect on his actions…become a better person. It just made him worse."

"Did you really think he would change?" I asked. He didn't answer, instead turning his back on the cliff. I watched him and Riki fade, knowing I'd have to explain what'd had happened later. I didn't particularly want to relieve all the trauma but they deserved to know. I owe them that much for helping win the fight.

"Well it's over now." Robin exhaled heavily, bringing me back to my senses. We began returning the Pokémon to their pokéballs (but not before congratulating them on a brilliant job). Likewise the assist trophies faded back into their stands (which I later learned was actually another teleport relay). The light around us began to grow brighter and I realised that Robin and I were being teleported back to the mansion. No doubt they'd have questions. Honestly I wasn't in the mood for talking. Or eating. Or anything. I just wanted to sleep. Sleep knowing there was one less battle for me to worry about.

**A/N: Blimey this chapter is long. Nearly 4000 words if I counted right. I really wanted the assist trophies and pokemon to a have chance to shine as I hardly ever see them mentioned in fanfictions, hence they help Shulk and Robin take down Metal face and his army.**

**In case I didn't make it blindingly obvious the purple metallic pokemon was Genesect from 5th generation and the girl who saved Shulk was Ashley from Warioware. Also ORAS (pokemon omega ruby spoiler) kind off with Groudon undergoing a primal reversion. One of my favourite games. You could say it (puts on sunglasses) really turns up the heat...no? Ok. **

**Anyway we finally learn who was watching Shulk in chapter 7 and that it was Metal face trying once again to steal the Monado. Once again he is defeated (for good this time) and Shulk feels incredibly drained, not least from enchanting everybodies weapons with the Monado.**

**This was probably the biggest fight scene I've ever done so I'd be interested to see what you think of it. Don't be shy!**

**Next time it's back to the mansion for...complications. Until next time, PozzyP out!**


	14. The return

"…..ob…in…..Robin…..wake up, Robin…"

"…What the…?" I opened my eyes only to find them being assaulted be the glare of the sun streaming in through the window. I promptly shut them again and tried to go back to sleep but I felt a gentle poke in my ribs.

"…Wake up, Robin." I tried to pull the covers over my eyes but something on the bed beside me was trapping the blanket. "Robin…"

_That voice…it can't be. _My eyes snapped back open, this time ignoring the sun beams. I rolled slowly over to face the middle of my bed. At least I thought it was my bed so when I discovered I wasn't alone I nearly had a heart attack…even more so when I realised who it was.

"Lu-Lucina?! W-what're you doing here?" I scrambled backward across the bed but she grabbed me before I could fall off.

"Careful, silly, you'll hurt yourself."

"Um…thanks." She smiled, the kind of smile I always longed to see. Radiant but humble at the same time.

"No problem. Anyway don't act so surprised I'm here," she chided, brushing a strand of my hair out of my eyes. "Where else would your wife sleep?"

_"MY WHAT?" _This time Lucina was too slow to stop me and I toppled over backwards onto the floor, simultaneously realising that I was only in my nightie. "I-I think there's been some sort of mistake…I haven't married you." Lucina peered over the bed at me, frowning.

"Well of course you did. What else could two people who love each other very much do to express that love? Hold hands?"

"B-but the law says…" I got no further.

"Father overturned it." This was news to me.

"Your father…Chrom…overturned the law?"

"Robin are you feeling alright? You're acting like you don't know any of this."

"Lucina, something's not right here," I said, getting myself of the floor but keeping my distance from the blue haired girl on the bed. "Even if Chrom wanted to overturn the law of same sex marriage he'd still have to take a consensus of the people. The majority of Ylisse are still against it." This last sentence came out angrier than I intended and Lucina picked up on this.

"Robin you were there when the consensus was compiled. Chrom himself sent out a personal plea to the public to allow the ceremony. They readily agreed since it was your heroism that saved them from the wrath of Grima."

"…No…this…th-this isn't right." Was it just me or was the room starting to sway a little?

"Robin are you feeling ok?"

"…I'm not sure." My head was throbbing but not just from my fall. Something else was at play. My memories were being clouded and so I couldn't remember how I'd gotten here. What had happened?

"Do you want me to make some breakfast?" Lucina queried, apparently deciding to ignore my strange behaviour. "I know you wake up hungry." While there were pangs in my stomach I don't think hunger had anything to do with it. It just felt hollow like something was…off.

"Where's Shulk?" That's what was wrong. Shulk was my roommate, not Lucina.

"Who? Is that a friend of yours?" She began to get up from the bed but I put a hand out to stop her.

"Ok now I'm sure this isn't right…Lucina you've met Shulk. He was there in the grounds of the Smash mansion when Master hand gave his briefing."

"Smash Mansion? Master Hand?" Lucina scratched her head. "You have the strangest dreams, Robin."

"Dreams…they're not…" I froze. How did I know they weren't dreams? I could have simply dreamt up that I went to the Smash bros. dimension while I was asleep. Dream time works different to real time so it was entirely possible I had created several weeks' worth of memories within the space of hours. _Memories. _I had so many memories of the mansion. The fighters too. The heat from Charizard's tail. The way Ness's cap was jauntily placed on his scalp. The weird sounds Mr. Game and Watch made when he moved. Shulk… "No!" I yelled, startling the girl on the bed.

"Robin what is it? What's wrong?"

"You! This! I didn't create all those memories. They're real! Which means this isn't. "

"Don't you want it to be?" Was it me or did Lucina's voice have an edge to it?

"Stay away!" I yelled. "I would love for this to be real but it isn't! It can't be!"

"…Well if that's how you feel then there's nothing I can do for you." And with that Lucina promptly got up off the bed and exited through a door I hadn't noticed before.

"Wait!" I ran after her, wanting answers but when I opened the door she'd left through she'd already vanished. I walked out into the open air, recognising it as the field where I'd first been found. "What's going on?" I turned back around but there was no door in sight, nor any trace of the building I'd come from.

That settled it. This wasn't real. Lucina wasn't my partner and the population of Ylisse were still opposed to same gender marriage. I felt saddened but also angry someone had tried to trick me into believing that it could happen.

"Stupid, stupid, Robin." I said wistfully. "Allowing yourself to believe even for a second that she could love you back." It appeared my words had been heard as I when I'd finished I heard a low chuckle emanating from the earth.

**"Yes child. She will never love you. Accept that and come back to me."** Chills ran down my spine. I knew that voice. But it couldn't be! They were dead…dead by my own hand.

"Grima." The earth trembled in agreement.

**"Surprised, Robin? You can never truly kill me while you still live. We are one and the same."**

"We're nothing alike!" I yelled to the air around me, hoping to catch a glimpse of the fell dragon. "Why did you try to trick me?"

**"I want you to know where you stand. Even though the peoples of this world look on you as their saviour you should know they will never accept your love for another…of your own gender."**

"What's that got to do with anything?"

**"Give up on your pointless quest for love and become my body once more."**

"Never! I will never submit to you."

**"But together we can purge the land of those who would keep you apart. Would you not want that?" **The voice was innocent enough but I knew its true intentions.

"…No. I would never place my life or aspects of my life before those of another, even if they cause me pain with their ideals." Grima's voice became angrier.

**"But you will die alone and unloved! Join me and I can give you the life you deserve." **The scene flickered so that I was looking at an images of Lucina and I together, happy at last.

"No!" I said, promptly shattering the false image. "You are but words Grima! Trying to prey on my most basic fears and wants but it won't work. You have no body or power to bargain with and your best offer will not sway my mind. There's a reason I killed you, have you forgotten?" I could feel my voice rising. "You murdered Chrom before I prevented it in the past and other countless lives have been lost at your hand. Did you honestly think you could bargain with me?"

"**Foolish child!" **He thundered, making the earth shake beneath me. **"You WILL give me your body whether you want to or not."**

"Your powers are weak and you resort to idle threats. This is just a dream, Grima, and even here your power is limited. In the real world you can do no harm. As soon as I wake up your influence is no more."

**"We shall see, Robin. My power in your world may not be much but it may be enough to show you that joining me is the only way. Less you want your friends to suffer."**

"You wouldn't dare! The Smasher's are strong. Master hand will stop you."

**"The creation hand is a fool. Even now there is one among you who is under my power."**

"What?! Who?!"

**"…I fear I have said too much. As much I would like to take your body by force I do not have the strength. This is no matter. Mark my words, Robin. Soon you will willingly give yourself up for me lest you and your friends suffer the consequences."**

"No! Grima who are you possessing?! Answer me!" The ground was starting to fade. Just when I thought I'd dealt with the fell dragon he seemed to gain leverage over me. "Grima listen to me! GRIMA NO!"

"Robin, wake up!" I realised someone was shaking me. I sat bolt upright, noticing my sheets were drenched in cold sweat. "Whew, you're awake!" Although it was dark (I judged it to be 4 in the morning) I could make out that it was Shulk who'd woken me. "Thank Bionis! I thought you weren't ever going to come around."

"Why were you shaking me?"

"You were screaming stuff in your sleep. Tossing and turning like crazy for the past few minutes as well." Shulk sighed in relief. "But that's all over now."

"No."

"Huh?" Even in the dark I could tell Shulk was perplexed.

"Shulk I'm so sorry. I fear I've unleashed a terrible fate upon this world. We're all in terrible danger."

**A/N: Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse. Dealing with Master hand is one thing but Grima is an entirely different battle. But can we be sure it isn't just Robin's tormented mind creating a physical form for all the hurt she's experienced or has Griam really returned? If this is the case is there really a spy in the midst of the Smasher's? Only time will tell.**

**Sorry for the shortish chapter but then again the previous one was super long so I guess this evens it out. As always your reviews are ever appreciated (whether good or constructive thoughts). Next time Robin and Shulk have to deal with Master hand and his thoughts on Metal face's attack but also Robin's thought that someone within the mansion may not be as friendly as they seem...**

**Ps. Thanks to Reevee21 for pointing out I accidently didn't format this before uploading but I hope all is well now.**


	15. Magic in the mansion

**Robin POV**

I couldn't get back to sleep that night…how could I? The evil that had plagued my world may have returned (the key word being may). I was genuinely unsure if Grima had actually returned or my mind was just giving my darkest thoughts a voice to scare me. Could I not trust even my own mind anymore? What was happening to me?

Shulk stayed up with me, much to my surprise. I wouldn't have blamed him for going back to sleep once I'd calmed down but he stayed up through the night to make sure I was ok. He kept the conversation going to keep me from falling asleep again, which I was grateful for. I don't think I could handle another nightmare. We talked mostly about the dream; I would have preferred to hide all of the emotions I was feeling but Shulk said it wasn't good to let them fester into worse things.

He asked me to retell the dream in as much detail as possible, to leave out nothing. Normally I'd be embarrassed to talk about my feelings toward Lucina in such a way but Shulk was as understanding as ever. Quiet and receptive. Never judging (I did ask him why he never judged others but he just told me he'd had the choice once but refused. Now he never looked back, apparently). When I'd finished he remained quiet, only to be surrounded by the aura of the Monado.

"I can't think of anyone who'd want to harm you but maybe _you_ can. Place your hand onto the blade. It will show us if there are any here who mean harm to you."

"B-but I can't! I've tried to touch it before in the arena, remember?" It was true. Either the Monado sparked my hand away or became intangible. There was no way I could touch it, at least to my knowledge. Shulk, as ever, had the answer.

"Then hold it with me. Share the visions." Understandably I was apprehensive but I had no choice. I wanted, no **needed**, to know who wished me harm here. I placed my fingers onto the blade and closed my eyes. This time it allowed me to feel it. The metal was cool and smooth but with intricate patterns I could trace under my fingertips. A cold breeze washed over me and sensed I was no longer in the bedroom. Well my body was…it was a hard feeling to describe.

I could hear Shulk saying: "Open your eyes, Robin. You will see what I see." I obeyed, almost hypnotically. When I did open my eyes we were in a different place but somehow I knew it was still part of the mansion. The scene was dark as there was no light source and what I could see was tinted blue. I could make out two figures talking but their voices were distorted so I could barely hear anything they were saying.

"…and were you seen?" At a guess the voice was male but it was hard to say.

"Of course not." This voice was female and younger than the first. "They suspect nothing."

"Good. Then the first phase of my plan is complete."

"When have your plans ever worked?" Was that sarcasm I could hear?

"Don't question me, child! I'm doing this for all our benefits."

"It's just…"

"What? Don't tell me you're going soft!" The voice grew in volume, distorting the image even more.

"No. I owe you everything but isn't this going too far? We could potentially…" She froze.

"What is it, kid? Spit it out!"

"This conversation is no longer private." I gasped. They knew we were watching them.

"Who?"

"The Homs and the female tactician."

"Can they see us?"

"No. I've blurred the room with my magic. Still…better safe than sorry." As quick as a flash, a wave of darkness washed over Shulk and I and we found ourselves back in the bedroom.

"How did they know we were with them?" I asked, still reeling from what I had heard. "The Monado doesn't literally transport us does it? Does it give us physical form?"

"Calm, Robin. Take a deep breath." It was only when Shulk told me to do that I realised I was hyperventilating. After I calmed down he continued. "To my knowledge the Monado doesn't give us a body so whoever it was who sensed us must be an incredibly powerful sorcerer."

"Ganondorf has dark magic. Could it be him?"

"The voice sounded female but he could easily disguise himself", he reasoned, lowering the Monado from my grasp. "Plus there are many Smashers who use magic. Zelda, Palutena, Rosalina and the other Robin all have magical abilities. Ness has powers as well and I know Villager has some strange pockets. No one even knows what Mr. Game and Watch is," he added.

I sighed. As usual our newcomer status was working against us. I hadn't really had that much prolonged contact with the other Smasher's outside of the battles, instead preferring to stay in the library and read about them. I just realised how sad that sounded. I had to get out more but right now there were more pressing issues than my social life (or lack of).

"I don't think it could be any of them. I've met all of them and I don't think anyone from that group would hurt a fly outside of the arena, barring Ganondorf and maybe the other Robin."

"You said Grima may be controlling them? Maybe they're unaware of what they're doing?"

"But then who was the other figure?" I wondered aloud. "There were definitely two figures. One of them claimed the plan was their own." Shulk was silent for a bit.

"Everything we just found out makes less sense when we try to put into the context of your dream, Robin. I get the feeling there's more than one force at play here."

"My thoughts exactly but the point stands that Grima has still returned."

"Not necessarily." I was surprised at this. "You told me you've also had visions of the future in the past. Maybe your dream was another form of those?"

"They were because Grima had created an alternate timeline and I was having flash forwards' to that future. I don't think that's the case here."

"Hm…perhaps." Shulk sighed, resting his head on top of his knees. "Well whatever the case is we've got to tell Master hand. He wants to see us anyway because of what happened on Gaur plains."

"I agree…but the meeting is scheduled for 8 am. It's only 5.30 now."

"…Robin, to pass the time I'm going to tell you a story…will you listen?"

"Of course, Shulk."

"Great." He adjusted himself, crossing his legs so that he was mimicking me. "Once upon a time nearly 1000 years ago there was a man whose name was…"

"And to this day I thank him." I was sad when Shulk finished his story; he had the most amazing story telling voice and really knew how to engage an audience (namely myself). I saw proof of this when he told me he'd been talking for nearly 3 hours and our meeting with Master hand was coming up. I found myself envying Zelda's magic as she could simply wave her hand and conjure a set of new clothes. Sometimes I wished I'd specialised in creative magic rather than destructive magic but then I would never have defeated Grima if that was the case.

_And a fat lot of good that's done me now. Grima's back…probably. Something just doesn't add up about the whole thing. Sure I was terrified but he just felt…incomplete somehow. Is that what he needs? To merge with me to be complete again? I'll be damned if I'll…_

"Robin!" I'd been staring in to space for the past 30 seconds so much so that Shulk had gotten worried. "You need to stop zoning out, it's not good for you."

"But going into a trance with the Monado is fine?" I raised an eyebrow. He smiled faintly.

"The Monado... I hope I can figure out the secret of its power one day. But another day!" He said, suddenly becoming cheery. Let's go meet Master hand."

"But…"

"But what?"

"We're still in our pajamas!" I protested. "Shouldn't we change?"

"Master hand doesn't even wear clothes. He won't mind."

"…"

"Fine you can change!" He said, exasperated. "I'll turn my back."

"Thanks, Shulk."

**Shulk POV**

I must admit I felt slightly silly walking down the corridors of the mansion in only my pyjamas while Robin was now fully dressed. I had to remind myself that many of the Smasher's didn't change before breakfast (and in Wario's case didn't change at all unless he had a match scheduled.) Samus never really changed either and always wore her zero suit whether sleeping or fighting so me wearing my night clothes wasn't really so strange, especially at 8 in the morning.

I'd only ever been to Master hand's office on my first day for the usual introductions etc. so I wasn't sure what to expect. Looking at Robin I got the feeling she thought that I did. As confident as I act I really don't have all the answers so having her look up to me the whole time was slightly disconcerting. Then again giving someone hope is a worthy cause.

_Let's hope Master hand agrees. _I thought. We rounded the final corner, ignoring the sound of Little Mac and the Wii fit trainer working out in the gym suite. _Seriously who works out at 8 in the morning? _I shrugged. Not everyone had magic or swords.

At long last we reached his office (which was still as imposing as ever). I did try to knock but of course the door swung open before I could touch it. Typical. The hand himself was floating behind his desk as per usual with the notable addition of some fluffy dice that were hanging from the ceiling. I wasn't really paying attention to that as Robin had grabbed my hand to lead me in, I suspected more for her comfort than mine.

**"Sit," **he ordered. Not wishing to displease him we obeyed. The door swung shut on its own which did nothing for my nerves. **"Do you know why you are here?" **We both nodded. **"I was under the impression that Ness was the only psychic here. Don't assume you know why I called you." **We remained silent. **"You risked not only your own lives but the lives of many of the assist trophies and Pokémon by engaging Metal face."**

"But we didn't call them, the Smasher's sent them to help us," Robin butted in. "Without them we'd be dead.

**"The energy field was still active so no harm would have come to you."**

"I'm sorry, sir, but that's wrong." I said, gesturing to Robin. She rolled up the sleeve of her arm where Metal face's laser had burned her. "Metal face somehow disabled it and the teleport too."

**"…This is news to me. I was aware the teleport had been sabotaged but not the protection protocols." **He moved closer to us, casting a shadow in the early morning light. **"What I'm about to tell you is confidential. This conversation never happened, understood." **We nodded, anxious to what he was about to say. **"Good. Those security protocols can only be deactivated from within the mansion which leads me to suspect…"**

"That there's a spy in our midst," Robin said. "Yes we know." 

**"…You do? Interesting. How did you come by this information?" **She then told him of the dreams she'd had of Grima's return (careful to leave out any mention of Lucina.) How he'd told her of a Smasher who was under his power and that he wished for Robin's body or he'd destroy the mansion. She then told him of our vision of the two figures talking and that there plan was in the second phase already. When she'd finished Master Hand was much more serious than before (if that was even possible.)

"**One thing troubles me about this."**

"Go on…"

**"No one who plans to attack the mansion would give up the element of surprise so easily and yet Grima told you of his agent. It doesn't make sense.**"

"Will you cancel the tournament?" I asked, fearful of his answer.

**"Absolutely not!"** Seeing our stunned faces he continued. **"I don't want to force the spy to do anything rash. No…we must act as if nothing is amiss so that no one will suspect. Remember, Shulk and Robin, the agent could be anyone. Your allies, your friends, …loved ones. No one is above suspicion. But enough of that. Breakfast will be ready soon and you don't want to miss it. You may leave," **he said, shortly.

"So…you're not mad about what we did on Gaur plains?"

**"As you say it was the other Smasher's who sent you help…and I believe they were right to do so. You behaved honourably in the face of great danger. The reason I originally called you in here for was to commend you on your bravery, not to punish you for things that were out of your control. **He snapped his fingers and the doors swung back open.

"But…"

**"No but's, Robin." **I looked over to her and saw she was still on edge about the whole 'trust no one' approach we had been ordered to take but there wasn't anything more we could do.

_At least not on empty stomachs, _I thought as I heard my tummy rumble, just loud enough to be embarrassing. Robin was about to giggle at that when hers did exactly the same. We could worry about the spy until after breakfast. Or so we thought.

**A/N: And there we have it. A mysterious conversation? Trust no one? This has all the makings of a Poroit story (plot twist no one actually dies here. This fic's rated T for a reason).**

**Most of the reviews I got for the last chapter were you guys telling me I messed up the format which was both awesome and not so awesome. Awesome because it's good to know you guys got my back when it comes to writing. Not so awesome because I don't really know what you thought of the story as a whole but I can't have everything (expect for this cake I'm about to eat. That's mine)**

**Who were the two shadowy figures talking? Who is powerful enough to sense a vision in progress? And has Grima really returned? You'll find out but I'd be interested to hear you guys's thoughts. And on that bombshell I end this chapter. Until next time, PozzyP away.**

**PS. Thanks to the guys who reviewed the chapter but not for the technical difficulty. You guys the real MVP.**


	16. Divided dream-states

Robin POV

Shulk was right. I **was **concerned about not being be able to trust anyone. The only reason I was able to beat Grima the first time was because of the trust my team shared. If I didn't even have that anymore what chance did I have this time?

Shulk, of course, picked up on my anxiety (which wasn't hard as it was etched into my facial features).

"Oh come on, Robin! It's not so bad, really."

"We've gone from one of the safest places in the universe to potentially the most dangerous. What part of this is good?!"

"…Well the foods still good," he muttered. I had to agree there; Mr Game and Watch really could cook (even if most of it was black and 2 dimensional). Mind you there was a rota for cooking and he wasn't there all the time. I only had to hope it wasn't Captain Falcon and his 'Raptor boost juice'…seriously how could anyone drink that? It was just water with chilli thrown in. Gross. I mentally slapped myself for once again thinking negative thoughts.

_"Grima can feed off those. Concentrate on the things that make me happy. Friends…allies…Lucina." _I pushed that last thought to the back of my mind. No point in taunting myself over things I couldn't have. Maybe some breakfast conversation would take my mind off things. I'm sure everyone would want to know about what'd happened on Gaur plains.

Well apparently I was wrong. I figured it might be quiet considering how early it was but not _this _level of quiet. There wasn't many Smashers to start off with but the silence was still deafening. In fact stepping out on to the floor sent out echoes around the room (which was strange enough but even stranger when you consider that my shoes are soft bottomed) it was so quiet. Seriously…hardly anyone was talking.

I tried to kid myself that they were tired and hadn't quiet woken up yet but the looks on their faces told me otherwise. Being a tactician I can see the moods of people from quiet a distance and knew that the lack of talk wasn't because of sleep. If I didn't know better I'd say they were…on edge.

They all acknowledged the sound of my boot but then turned back around and resumed staring into their cereals. Even Captain Falcon who was usually life and soul was only managing idle small talk with Ike while half-heartedly poking at his omelette. Palutena was trying to coax Pit and Ness into conversation but they too were looking…well awful to be honest.

Weirdly enough it appeared only some of the Smasher's were affected. Kirby was still wolfing down pancakes three at a time. Link looked perfectly normal and was sharing a bagel with Zelda. Meta knight was as reserved as he usually was so there wasn't any real change. I turned to Shulk (who'd been scanning the scene much like I had this whole time).

"What's gotten into them?" I whispered. "They look like they've seen a ghost."

"Nah, Luigi would've taken care of them already," he replied, scratching his arm absentmindedly. "Though ghosts would be simple. Why can't it be ghosts?"

"It _could _be ghosts," I reiterated.

"Hmm…let's go ask." Before I could stop him he was already half way to the nearest table (which was incidentally Palutena and Pit's table), not bothering to gather any food along the way.

"Shulk I don't think that's such a good idea…" I began; He was already there before the time I'd finished. I sighed, preferring to get a better idea of the situation from a distance than go charging straight in. Then again standing at the door and staring was bound to attract attention (attention I really didn't need considering the possibility of a spy). Begrudgingly I followed Shulk.

"Hi there, Robin!" Palutena beamed, much too brightly when compared to the surroundings. "Won't you take a seat?"

"Sure." I'd been planning to sit anyway but being wanted is always nice. I took a seat next to Shulk (who no longer looked out of place in his stripy pyjamas thanks to Ness and Pit not being changed). Speaking of Ness, Shulk was trying to make conversation with him but only received grunts and one word answers in return. Pit wasn't much better; Palutena still couldn't get anything out of him.

"What's up with him?" I motioned to the bleary eyed Pit.

"Well from what I can gather poor Pit here had a nightmare," she cooed.

"…Angels don't have nightmares," he mumbled.

"What about?" Shulk asked, taking a break from Ness.

"….Hades is back," he said, shortly.

"Impossible," Palutena breathed. "It should take him at least another 24 years to reform. There's absolutely no way he…"

"He is. He spoke to me clear as day. Told me he was coming for us and was going to unleash the undead onto our world once more."

_That's almost exactly what Grima said to me…has he appeared to the others but in different forms?_

"Who's Hades?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"The God of the underworld. He tried to invade our world and steal the souls of the living for his own gain but luckily Pit and I were able to stop him. If he has returned then we're all in danger."

"What about you, Ness?" Shulk asked, apparently disregarding Palutena's warning.

"I…I saw my friend…Lucas…he died."

"Lucas?"

"He used to be a Smasher, like me," Ness explained. "I dreamt Porky had come back. He had taken Lucas but I was too slow. Too slow. Porky killed him and he died in my arms. My fault."

"Ness listen to me!" Urged Shulk. "It wasn't real. No one's dead. Not Lucas or anyone. It was just a dream!"

"B-But it felt so real. The cold of the stone. The bite of the wind." Ness looked at the palms of his hands. "The warmth of his blood between my fingers."

"Snap out of it! I need you to focus on my voice." Shulk grabbed Ness's hands and squeezed them gently. "He's not dead, Ness. If you don't believe me then go to a communication terminal and phone him. You'll see he's fine. I'm going there anyway so I can take you. Would you like that?" Ness made no verbal answer, only continuing to look at his hands. Eventually he nodded, albeit very slowly, as if dazed.

Shulk stood up and turned to me.

"I'll catch up with you later, Robin. I've got to do this for him."

"I understand. We'll meet back in our dorm to discuss the situation." Shulk nodded and guided the still vacant boy out of the room, reassuring him everything would be fine.

"So there's a situation is there?" Palutena said to me once they were out of earshot.

"Well no one seems to be talking. That's pretty major."

"But you know more, I presume." She raised an eyebrow, as if challenging me.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"I'm not an idiot, Robin." Her voice wasn't exactly cold but definitely less cheerful than usual. Her eyes were also fixated onto my own in quite an unsettling way, leading to me shifting uncomfortably in my seat. "Master hand wouldn't have called a meeting with you to suspend you from the tournament. He called you for another reason. I want to know."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," I repeated, hoping to deter her. Alas she wasn't so easily swayed.

"All seeing eyes. I know when someone is lying to me. Keeping vital information from me is one thing but keeping it from Pit and the others is another matter entirely." Pit was still lifeless, poking slowly at his toast but never taking a bite. Looking around the room the situation was no better than when I'd come in; Falcon and the others were still acting like zombies. Not in the sense they were completely lost as I could see Fox was at least trying to eat his meal, though I could see his heart wasn't in it.

_Sometimes your past is your greatest weapon against you. I know that as well as anyone. _"You care about him a lot, don't you?" I said, suddenly, making Palutena jump slightly.

"If you mean Pit then yes I do." Her eyes grew far away. "He's the son I could never have and he's saved my life more times than I care to count. He's stood up to demons and gods for me…to see him reduced to this…breaks my heart." Whether this was a trick to get me to talk I wasn't sure but I knew the goddess cared for him very much. This bothered me when I considered the facts at hand.

"I you care so much then how come you're still here instead of fighting Hades?"

"I don't believe he's returned."

"…What?"

"You heard me." She tapped her head. "We gods and goddesses share a telepathic link. If Hades had truly returned I'd be able to feel it."

_Aha so our dream caster has made their first mistake! Assuming we would all believe the nightmares showed true events._

"Even so," she continued. "I believe some form of dark magic is to blame for this."

"Yes and I intend to find whoever is causing this. I didn't come to this tournament to watch the universe's heroes be tortured by images of their past."

"So you'll tell me what Master hand told you?" I'd hoped she'd given up on that. As much as I knew Palutena could indeed be the agent I'd been warned about I figured she was a goddess and wouldn't be so susceptible to mind control. It was against my better judgment but with Palutena on our side Shulk and I could cover more ground whilst looking for clues. Taking a deep breath, I continued.

"Whoever has done this has taken a Smasher under their power to act as a spy." I expected some sort of a response of basically doing the one thing Master hand told me not to do but she remained indifferent. Almost coldly so.

"As I thought. One of us is a traitor." I couldn't have put it better myself but to hear someone say it out loud just felt...wrong. Mind you it's not like anyone was actually paying any attention to us so I guess we were safe, at least for now. The conversation grew quiet after that. Palutena kept trying to get some sort of response out of Pit but to no avail. Telling him it was only a dream seemed to make no difference; whoever was doing this definitely knew what they were doing.

_It must be hard for him. Hard for him to have fought so hard to defeat someone and then find they've come back. It's enough to send anyone into a meltdown. Is that what's happened to everyone here? _

In an effort to keep conversation from collapsing completely I decided to ask about Ness.

"He's only 14," the green haired goddess answered, not taking her eyes off Pit. "What must that be like for him to through that? Watching his friend die, even if it wasn't real. It could traumatise someone."

"Were Lucas and him close?" I asked.

"I'm a newcomer like yourself so I don't have any first-hand experience but everyone says they're like brothers." She paused, considering the eggs in front of her that had long gone cold. "I hope he'll be alright. The tournament starts next week and he shouldn't have deal with that when he fights."

"He's in good hands," I assured. "Shulk knows what he's doing."

"Well Shulk can't cure everyone," Pit chimed, though a lot less peppy than he normally would. "The rest of us will have to suffer."

"What do you mean by 'everyone'? How many others have had dreams?"

"It's strange…" the goddess answered. "Only about half of the residents have been affected in any way."

"What makes you so sure? They aren't exactly talking."

"All seeing eyes." She gestured to her pupils, still that unnatural shade of green. "Perks of being a goddess I suppose."

"Well can your 'all seeing eyes' tell me why this has only affected some of us, myself included, or why these have occurred at all?" I must say I was getting annoyed at her vagueness (whether intentional or not).

"No."

"I figured." I took a sweeping look around the room. Everyone was still mostly quiet but some had followed suit and started to make small talk like we were. Clearly I wasn't going to get any information out of any of them so I resigned myself to visit the library once more to see what I could learn about dream control. The whole morning I assumed that I was the only one who'd had a nightmare but to learn it was nearly half the Smasher's was…unsettling.

Sure it meant I wasn't alone or going insane but it also meant Grima or whoever it was had much greater influence here than I'd originally thought. And what was the motive? Appearing to me made sense as I was the only body Grima could hope to take over but why then appear in different guises to the others as well. To instil fear to make his own power grow stronger? I honestly had no idea. The one thing I did know that I wasn't like Shulk who could just skip breakfast like that.

I rose from the table and made my way over to the buffet where everything (thankfully) was still hot. As I began to load my plate with various things I began to see more Smasher's trickle in through the door. The villager was first and looked as happy as he always did so judged he had no nightmares. Lucario too looked as well as he usually did so again was unlikely to have had any dreams.

Bowser, king of the Koopa's, was next and I was surprised to see a surly expression on his face (even more surly than normal). _Surely not…someone like him had a nightmare? What could have possibly scared him? What does this all mean? This just keeps on getting weirder. Screw breakfast I need to get to the library! _My stomach apparently disagreed and I soon found myself tucking into a mushroom omelette. I know I've said it before but I'll say it again. _Mr Game and Watch can really cook. _

**A/N: And so we find out that Robin isn't the only one with nightmares, raising more questions than it answers? Why has it only affected some of the Smashers? What does the dream creater hope to achieve? Will Ness recover before the tournament officially begins? We'll find out but first let's respond to reviews!**

**Natekleh: Well now we know Shulk's pyjamas are stripy. What colour, you ask? I'll leave it up to your imagination**

**Heman2000: Of course for obvious reasons I can neither confirm nor deny your brilliant theory. Seriously though you've got a plan all worked out. Props to you for taking the time to notice the details. While I can't say who's guilty let's just say Rosalina will have more of a role as this story continues.  
I'll leave it up to your interpretation as to who Shulk was talking about in his story though it's awesome you've  
played xenoblade chronicles. A lot of people only know Shulk as 'the British guy with the cool sword'**

**pokemonfan67: Aww you're too kind. I do put lots of work into this so its nice people enjoy my stuff. Also it's cool you've played xenoblade chronicles. Not enough people appreciate Shulk and Fiora are together. Also yay someone got the incredibly vague gravity falls reference!**

**MahNati: I feel like my stories are more based around character interaction and feeling than overt action sequence so your words make feel nice inside (in a cool way). I can't remember if I explained about awakenings lack of support for gender same marriages and how it translates to homophobia but it's good you understand it.  
Olimar is waaaay underappreaciated as a fighter and indeed a character so I try to write about him to give him the respect he deserves (because Pikmin series is awesome.)**

**I'm sorry about typos as word tries to correct every  
name it comes across and sometimes it gets by me. I'll endevour to improve. I know the last few chapters may have seemed hectic but that's just emulating the Smash bros feel. It isn't all smooth it's got ups and downs and unpredictable even chaotic turns. It can't all be plain sailing.  
The last story (which was incidently my first) I wrote for this site was all in 3rd person so in an effort to try something different in terms of style. I do enjoy the 3rd person perspective but (especially for this story) I felt 1st person was needed to get inside Robin and Shulk's head to understand their thought process more. I know the jumping around may seem hard to follow but it allows me to be more creative in what I do and can write about the same event twice from both points of view (as I did in an eariler chapter) to get a better picture as a whole.  
(Incidently one of my favourite book series has chapters that alternate between 4 different points of view so I know it can be done. It's just a question of technique now)**

**Guest: A good tactician is always prepared. Even if that means carrying a sphere of infinite power that can literally explode the world around in a pocket. (That description also works for the villager)**

**MinePeach: I was going to mention Lucas at some point but thanks for pointing that out to me. As with Olimar I feel he's underrated. Thanks for your support!**

**For anyone who hadn't noticed I've updated my profile on the site to include my top 10 Smash bros characters so check it out if you're interested. Also thanks to all of you who've reviewed this and I sure wouldn't object to you doing so again (a lot of writers on this site don't use the best resource out there which I believe is the reader)**

**Until next time, PozzyP out!**


	17. Veteran's return

**A/N: Minor Xenoblade chronicles spoilers coming up (but at this point who really cares). Fun fact: after Nintendo released the Mewtwo and Lucas trailers I had to swap this chapter with the next one (the next one follows Robin during the same time period anyway). Enough from me, enjoy!**

Shulk POV

Ness wasn't holding up well. There was no other way I could put it. Between the blank stares and constant shivering I started to wonder whether he was going to recover at all. My only hope was that this 'Lucas' person could talk some sense into him.

It didn't help that my friendly gesture had somewhat backfired; I was holding Ness's hand in an attempt to reassure him but he was holding on so tightly that his nails were digging into my palm. So much pain! It honestly felt like he was trying to sever my hand from my body but I didn't dare let go lest he tried to run (and in a mansion this size I might not see him for days).

Why did the communications terminal have to be up all these flights of stairs? Half leading, half dragging Ness up these stairs wasn't easy and I was barely half way. I gritted my teeth and kept going.

_This is the right thing to do. He needs someone and I can't just sit by when I know I'm able to help. Even if I'll need a skin graft afterwards. I…I really need a distraction from this pain though…" _Sonic walked around the corner. _Except him! The last thing I need right now is a race and he's not going to take no for an answer since I blew him off last time and…he walked right by me." _I caught a glimpse of the blue blur's gloomy expression before he passed me, muttering something about a 'chaos disaster'. My thankfulness for not having to race him was immediately replaced with guilt.

_Sonic as well? What the hell is going on? Why didn't I have any nightmares? _I pushed the thought away and concentrated on the task at hand (quite literally as Ness was still refusing to let go). After what seemed like ages I finally made it to the top floor, where I managed to run into another Smasher. I never actually realised how tall she was until I nearly bumped into her.

"Rosalina? What're you doing here?"

"Oh I'm just making sure things back at the observatory are ok. Lubba can be a bit irresponsible so I have to check up on him from time to time." Her teal irises took a sudden interest in the boy clinging to my hand. "Ah…another victim of the mysterious nightmares I presume?"

"How did you…?"

"Ness is a very happy person. Now he isn't. Simple. I'm sure Lucas will cheer him up no doubt." And no sooner had I encountered her was she leaving. Her dress billowed out behind her (which was weird cos there was no wind up here) as she breezed past me but I wasn't willinging to let her go so easily; there was something I wanted to ask her, and indeed all the Smashers.

"Rosalina, wait!" She stopped but didn't turn around.

"May I help you, Shulk?"

"Did you have a nightmare?" I could see her visibly tense up and (had she been facing me) I would have seen her eyes glaze over.

_Mother! Mother don't leave me! It's too dangerous to go out at night! Mother no! Mother!_

"Rosalina!" The cosmic guardian jumped, as if coming out of a trance.

"…I'd rather not talk about it." She didn't move, continuing to stay where she was as if frozen. I turned away, figuring she needed some alone time. I never saw the tears fall.

_Her too? What's the pattern? _A question for another time, I decided, as I could feel my palm coming close to drawing blood.

As usually the room wasn't bursting with people but several terminals were never-the-less occupied. I once again wondered why it was so dark in here and then (for good measure) hit my head on the low ceiling. Master hand could easily conjure some lightbulbs up and raise the ceiling if he wanted to. Oh well. I scanned the room to allow my eyes to adjust to the gloom. Lucario was talking to someone I'd never seen before but from what I could gather they were going to come to the mansion to participate in the tournament. I eyed the purple cat creature on screen as I walked by. For some reason it gave me the shivers.

The other terminals were all free save for Peach who was online with someone who looked a lot like her, only with brown hair and an orange, flowery dress instead of pink.

I sat Ness down at the nearest one, taking the one next to him for myself. And then I ruined my eyesight by switching the darn thing on and flooding my section with light. _Oww come on! _As much as my eyes hurt it was nothing compared with the pain in my hand…which was probably because Ness was still holding it.

"Ness," I hissed so as not to disturb the others. "You can let go now. Ness? Ness let go!" He remained stony faced, seemingly unfazed by either my pleas or the brightness of his own screen. I tried to gently prise him off but to no avail. There wasn't any scraping of flesh (I'm not that dramatic) but it still hurt like hell. _Gods damn it, Ness. If…if only there was a way to stop the pain…to…..shield myself. _Figurative lightbulbs went off and reached for the Monado on my back with my free hand.

"Monado shield!" I whispered, allowing the yellow aura to engulf me. Immediately I felt better. It was annoying, though, as I knew it wouldn't last forever. Still…it was better than nothing. My relief was short lived as I ran into another snag; I had absolutely no idea where Ness lived or what the coordinates were. I squinted him but he was still staring off into space. Clearly I wasn't getting any help from him. I just sat there, having no idea what to do. How could I get Lucas on the line if I didn't know where he was?

_You do realise you don't need to know exactly where he lives, right?_ What the…? A voice had spoken in my mind. I turned around to find Lucario still sitting at his screen, still talking to the purple creature.

Although he was talking it was definitely him who'd spoken I didn't see how he could do two things at once. _Press the command prompt key to bring up the list of residences of Smashers. You can bypass the need for exact coordinates that way. _Yep that was definitely Lucario. I guess aura grants you heightened mental capacity as well as awareness.

Gingerly, I placed the Monado back to its original position and used my free hand to type onto Ness's keyboard. If someone came in right now I'd look so stupid; trying to reach over to an adjacent keyboard while another person clings onto me and refusing to help? Sorted. _It's all for the greater good. _I reminded myself.

Command prompt options. Mushroom kingdom…...Hyrule…Skyworld…Kalos…Ylisse…Bionis…_Damn this list is long_….Crimea…Mobius…Eagle-land _found it! Finally!_

I entered the coordinates as fast as possible (which was more than slightly awkward considering my positioning), not wanting this to be dragged out any longer. I hit return and, for a scary moment, nothing happened. Had it not worked? The screen suddenly showing the 'calling' proved me wrong.

_Come on pick up. Lucas pick up the receiver. Pickup pickup pickup pickup! Ness needs you! _Whether Lucas had actually heard me or just happened to be online at the time was anyone's guess but the blond haired boy with a perm fading into view on the screen was all I needed to know.

"Hey Ness long time no see!" Was it just me or did some form of recognition pass over Ness's face. "Ness, buddy, are you ok? Ness?"

"…Y-you're alive?!" Slowly but surely I could see Ness coming around, like he was just waking up from a dream. I could also feel his death grip on my hand slacken which was a good sign.

"Last time I checked I was," Lucas said, raising an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be?" So much for slowly and surely. Immediately letting go of my hand, Ness positively poured out his words, not even bothering to form coherent sentences.

"I-I-I thought you died…and there was blood and, and Porky and…"

"Ness look at me!" Lucas yelled to be heard above the outburst. The other boy stopped, leaving his tears to flow down his cheeks in silence. "I'm not dead. I'm fine and I always have been. Start from the beginning. What happened?" _For someone of Lucas's age he sure is mature._ Figuring the conversation wasn't for my ears I turned to my own computer. I didn't have to input my own coordinates anymore so I just let the auto find do its job. _I'll have to thank Lucario later. He really saved my butt back there. _

"Calling: Dunban's residence." Finally I got to focus on my own situation, namely focusing on the aftermath of Metal face's attack and subsequent death. Dunban had questions. Questions I wasn't sure I had all the answers to.

"Yo what up Shulk?!" A young man with tanned skin and wild orange hair faded into view, much to my surprise.

"What the…?! Reyn what're you doing there? I was trying to call Dunban!"

"Oh yeah I'm watching his place until he gets back. He's having some 'me time' down on the plains. Can I take a message?"

"Very funny. Just tell him everything I tell you." He opened his mouth to reply but I cut him off. "No paraphrasing! I know what you're like."

"I'm insulted! To think I would tell anything but the exact truth is completely…yeah alright you got a point. Fire away." I proceeded to tell him everything I could remember of the attack. Of Metal face threatening Robin's life and his desire for the Monado. Of the battle between his new army of Mechon and our assist characters (he did ask why we never called him and the others to help out but I said there was never I time I could rest to do so).

During our talk my Monado shield wore off, letting the pain return to my hand. Reyn did ask about that but I pretended not to notice.

I made sure to leave out the part about the mysterious girl who saved me as I wasn't sure what to make of it. She'd gone out of her way to save me but acted like I'd done something wrong. I then talked about teaming up with Robin to use a combined double chain attack on Metal face using our final smashes and sending him down to the bottom of the cliffs, destroying him once and for all.

I went on to talk about the nightmares that the Smashers had experienced but that only some of them were affected. How some of us had basically been reduced to a shell of their former selves. When I'd finished Reyn was uncharacteristically silent. Oh how times change.

"Whoa…that's heavy."

"Yeah I guess."

"How did Metal face gain access to your energy shield and teleport? And when he had the codes why did he destroy the transmitters anyway?"

"All good questions, Reyn…all good questions." He narrowed his eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling your pal Reyn everything?"

"Probably because I'm not," I admitted. I looked left toward Ness and Peach. Peach was too far away to hear anything and Ness was too busy being overjoyed at hearing Lucas was returning to the mansion to fight (apparently his letter got lost in the mail or something). Lucario was an issue because he could read minds but I hoped he was distracted enough talking to the purple Pokémon to notice.

"Look…", I whispered, leaning in close to the monitor. "There's someone in the mansion who's either under the spell of an ancient dragon or is directly causing the nightmares and just wants us to believe it's the dragon."

"What and your Master hand guy can't find out who it is?"

"Whoever it is may not even be aware they're the spy. Only being activated in times of need."

"And you think this guy helped Metal face too?"

"I don't know. Metal face could only have got those codes from someone inside the mansion and Grima admitted someone here was under his power. Whether these are the same person I'm not sure but I can't help feeling these events are connected."

"So what can we do?" Straight to business. Again uncharacteristic. It's almost as if.

"Have you been hanging around Sharla a lot recently?"

"Whoa that's a bit off topic, isn't it? W-what makes you say that?"

"You cut straight to the point instead of beating around the bush. Sharla's the only one who could straighten you out."

"T-that's not the point! So what if I have?" His face was flushed now; I had this in the bag.

"So are you gonna tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"…"

"I can't ok! I'm not sure if she's hung up on Gadolt still and I don't want to go charging in."

"You're a true gentleman, Reyn. Even if you don't think so."

"…Thanks."

"But I know how I can help you."

"Huh."

"I want you and Sharla to take Dunban and Riki's place in my final Smash for a while."

"What, why?!"

"They've been doing really great for weeks and I think they deserve a break. They deserve some off time. And you can have some…"

"Reyn time!" I knew the guy couldn't resist saying that.

"So will you do it?"

"Fine I'll tell Riki to tell Dunban and Sharla. That still doesn't answer the question of what you're going to do though."

"To my knowledge the spy doesn't know they've been detected. I'm going to pretend everything's normal and let Robin come up with a plan."

"Why Robin? Why not you."

"She's a tactician and a lot more mentally focussed than myself. Her plans would be…"

"Alright I didn't want another lecture." And there's the Reyn I know.

"Well I think that's about it. Tell the others about the Metal face situation and the changes to the Final Smash."

"Will do, Shulk, will do."

"Oh and Reyn…you'll have to tell her at some point."

"…Maybe someday. When the last of the Mechon have gone and our kids can walk safely outside."

"When did you become so philosophical?"

"Like you said…hanging around Sharla. I'll see you, man."

"You too." And with that the image faded, once again forcing my eyes to adjust quickly to the lack of light. I considered what I'd told him. I would leave Robin to formulate a plan…that was true. But I'd also make my own in case she failed (and no tactician is perfect). That way we'd have backup.

I stood up, nearly hitting my head on the low ceiling before readjusting. I glanced left and saw Ness now back to his old self and happily chatting away to Lucas. He could manage without me now. I turned to leave but was surprised to find Ness had spun around to grab hold of my arm.

"Umm…um I…I-I wanted to say thank you. F-for taking me up here."

"No problem, Ness."

"B-but I'm really sorry about your hand. Umm…I should've…I should've been more…"

"Ness…seeing you back to your old self is reward enough. Sometimes enduring pain can help those around you for the greater good. Never forget that." I left the room, leaving Ness to return to his conversation. I saw Lucario glance at me through the corner of my eye but thought nothing of it. He's a strange guy.

_Man I've got really smooth at cheering people up. Maybe I've been hanging around Sharla too much as well. _I knew that was a definite lie. Those words were 100% Fiora's. Maybe at some point I'd have her and Melia team up for my Final Smash, for variety. I let those thoughts slip away. There were more important things to do. Namely…_I wonder what Robin's up to?_

**A/N: See I told you there would be Xenoblade spoilers. Gadolt was Sharla's fiancee before he sacrificed his life to save the party and Reyn has definitely expressed interest in her during a talk with Riki so I figured I'd put 2 and 2 together. Makes sense to me. in case I didn't make it blindingly obvious lucario was talking with Mewtwo (it's cool he's back). All of those places on the command prompt are places the Smashers come from and if you recognise all of them then props to you.**

**For any of you who haven't played super Mario galaxy it is revealed in the storybook chapters thagt Rosalina's mother has died when she was a girl. I figured if anyone was going to have a nightmare it would be her. Awright let's respond to you're lovely reviews (I kinda makes you feel more like people and less a computer screen when I do)**

**Ice crystal 03: From what I can gather from your eloquence you believe there is more than one Grima at work in the mansion. Well there's more than one force in general so you're not wrong**

**Natekleh: Yeah it hurt me to write Ness like this but he got a happy end to the chapter so I feel better now. Kirby's always suspisciously happy...but maybe something is going on with our favourite pink puffball (who isn't Jigglypuff)**

**MahNati: You know I was actually going to go for Giygas mention but I felt Porky had more of a connection to Lucas given his story and also involvement in the subspace emissary. Palutena is, of course, a suspect but I can't really say too much about that (if you'll forgive me). Also thanks for your support in my style!**

**Pokemonfan67: Hades is awesome! Also don't remind of me of the Dolphin dream thing. I want to go to bed at some point and that's the last thing I need! It kinda reminds me of Adventure time's episode 'King worm' in some ways.**

**Heman: Seriously man I want to reply to all your stuff but I'm pushing my word count as it is. It's great you have a lot to talk about so you should considering getting an account so I can PM you this stuff. Oh and you should totally play Xenoblade. Watching a walkthrough (even if it's chuggaconroy) isn't the same as the FEELING of playing it. Oh and Darkrai may or may not be involved in some way. Not confirming anything, though.**

**Thanks once again for reviewing you guys (you've got no idea how helpful they've been) I know it's over done to say reviews are awesome but I'm gonna say that reviews are awesome and you're awesome for posting them.**

**Next time we follow Robin during the same time period when she ventures off to the library. What does she find...we'll find out next time. Until next time, PozzyP out!**


	18. Library assistance

Robin POV

I practically live in the library so it's no surprise I was able to find it again so easily, even with the mansion being…well a mansion. I should probably tell Master hand at some point that all the corridors look the same. Tch, I'm sure he's much too busy to bother with such trivial things such as wallpaper colour. Still…every single turn leading me to a white hallway with exactly 6 doors never helps. But I digress.

_Okay so it's left…right, left, left, right…and we're here. First time as well! _This proved to be little consolation as I knew I'd have to spend hours at the very least trawling through mountains of books just to find anything of use.

Even so, I was pretty adept at navigating the sections now considering how much time I spent here; locating the right one wouldn't be too hard. Plus I already found a good starting point so I had high hopes for this outing.

I opened the door, wincing as it creaked. I was about begin my search when I noticed something was different, drawing my attention to the left. The fire place was lit and the rocking chair was slowly lilting back and forth, as if it was recently used. Odd.

_And here's me thinking no one except me goes in here. _Even stranger was that I could hear shuffling coming from the back row of shelves. I might not have bothered to check it out (why would I? People other than me are entitled to use the library even if they seldom do) but the 'dreams and apparitions' section was near the back anyway. And what kind of tactician would I be if I didn't check it out?

_I did say that I'd have to stop going here in order to make more friends but maybe I can combine the two? Maybe I can make a friend in the library and save myself some trouble. _Ignoring how needy my inner voice made me sound I made my way quietly to the back of the room, so as not to disturb whoever was shuffling around. After what seemed like minutes (but was in reality about 30 seconds) I was able to reach the source of the noise. Peaking around the corner I was pleasantly surprised at who it was…or rather who it wasn't.

To my knowledge she wasn't a Smasher but I got the feeling I'd seen her somewhere before (which wasn't hard considering their appearance). They didn't see me come up as they had their back to me and were positively fixated on the task at hand. Sensing an opportunity to analyse the person I went into full on tactician mode. Her hair immediately gave away her gender as female and was jet black, tied into two ridiculously sized pigtails which were held apart with an orange headband. Her height was about half of mine (and I wasn't exactly Captain Falcon) so I judged her to be no more than 15.

Her dress was red with orange trim and came down to her mid thighs with shoes that matched (not my style but then again I wear a massive trench coat for fun. Each to their own). Currently she was on tiptoes as she tried, quite comically for someone of her stature, to reach the top shelf, which I could only assume was the source of the shuffling as she kept repositioning herself.

Alas this was to no avail. I zoned back in from my analysis and realised I'd been staring for longer than was socially acceptable (even for tacticians) so decided to speak up.

"Do you need some help?" The girl turned around sharply and scowled, somewhat annoyed she'd been snuck up on.

"No. Get lost." She then promptly turned away again, much to my disbelief. I know it'd been rude to sneak up but she just blew me off like I'd done something…inexcusable.

"Umm…a-are you sure I can't…"

"Are you deaf? Scram!" Wow she didn't even turn back to say that. Wait! ...Wait, wait, wait! I had definitely seen her before. My mind must be still half asleep to not recognise her.

"You're are an assist trophy aren't you?"

"I'm actually a person, not an object." She replied, sarcastically, still not turning around.

"You were there on Gaur plains," I continued, ignoring her attempts to deter me. "You had those magic clouds that disintegrated the Mechon…I saw you save Shulk's life…"

"And $10 says you don't even know my name."

_Crap! Ummm…er, um, hmm…_

"Typical." She turned to face me again, this time much more angrily. Her hair began to glow white, giving off an aura of darkness which contrasted sharply to her eyes (which were now burning red). "You heroes just never learn, do you?"

"Umm…"

"You just take us for granted! We risked our lives for you on Gaur plains and what do you say…nothing!

"Well I did try to thank you back when we were…"

"We were leaving!" Whoever this girl was she seemed determined not to let me get a word in. "We were tired and beaten up fighting **your **battle for you. What good is thanks when we're too exhausted to care anymore?!" Even though she was nearly half my size I'd be lying if I said I wasn't intimidated by her. The air around her had started to crackle as well which didn't help. "You treat us like 2nd rate people and it isn't fair! Why should we be outcasts? What makes you all so special?"

"Alright that's enough!" I yelled. She raised an eyebrow as if surprised I actually dared to defend myself. "What have you got against me?"

"Oh don't mind her," a new voice spoke. "She gets mad at anyone who'll listen." I turned around to locate the source of the voice (and when I did I let's just say I was shocked.)

"Robin?!"

"Oh…another magic user," The girl snapped back into her original sarcastic demeanour, apparently having forgotten she was mad at me. "That's original."

"And just like you I have a name," the other Robin said, taking a step towards her.

"Get away from me!" She threatened, conjuring up some sort of wand.

"I was actually just going to get the book you want off the shelf. As fun as it is too watch you struggle I'd rather you be happy."

"I don't want your help."

"But you **need **it." He emphasised, taking another step toward her.

"Go away."

"Let…"

"No."

"Me."

"No."

"Help."

"No."

"You", he finished, finally reaching the shelf. "Here you go." He removed the book with ease and held it out to her. The girl narrowed her eyes as if it was some sort of trick but I could see the other Robin meant no harm…even in his condition. She snatched the book away as if she was afraid he would take it away again before hurriedly running away back down the aisles. When she was only half way I saw her pause.

"…Thanks," she mumbled, before resuming her retreat.

"Ah…it feels good to finally do some good here," he muttered. I faced the other Robin, tempted to ignore whatever the hell just happened in favour of Robin just appearing out of nowhere.

"Robin what the hell? No one's seen you in days!"

"Oh…really?" He rubbed his eyes absentmindedly. Now that I looked closer it was like someone had drawn under his eyes with a marker pen. His coat looked crushed like he'd slept in it and his hair was completely out of control (even more than it usually was).

"You look terrible!" He paused, rubbing his eyes again.

"I haven't been sleeping."

"Nightmares?"

"For the last 3 days."

"But…wait what? I thought the nightmares only happened yesterday?"

"I wish." His expression hardened. "For 3 days they've plagued me, not letting me get a second of sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see…ugh my head." He suddenly clutched it, like it was about to explode. "It hurts so much."

"And that's why you've not been around?"

"I thought I made that clear."

"Sorry…just making sure." A thought struck me. "I presume Lucina knows? You and her share a room and she hasn't been wondering where you've been for the past few days."

"What of it?"

"Has she had any nightmares?"

"Only last night. Luckily I was awake thanks to my own nightmares and was able to wake her before it got worse."

"What'd she dream about?" I pressed, hoping to get as much information as possible while the other Robin's guard was down.

"The same thing we dreamt about."

"Well that makes…hold on what? What do you mean 'we'?"

"You wouldn't be in the 'dreams and apparitions' section of the library if you didn't also have one." He raised a tired eyebrow, as if challenging me.

"I keep forgetting you're a tactician too," I mumbled. "But you've been dreaming of Grima for 3 days and I only had my first one last night. And you've been dreaming for longer than any other Smasher anyway. Why?"

"That's why I'm here."

"…"

"What?" He asked, wondering why I hadn't responded. The reality was I didn't really know why I hadn't. So many things had just happened and my head was beginning to spin.

"I need to sit down," I murmured. "We'll work things out there." The other Robin moved back toward the rocking chairs on the other side of the room but I managed to grab his coat. "Oh no I can't risk you falling asleep. We're going to sit at one of the tables."

"But those chairs are hard!" He moaned, running his fingers back through his hair.

"Yes exactly! You're more likely to stay awake than in the soothing embrace of a recliner."

"Ugh…fine let's get this over with." He stumbled over to one of the reading tables while I went to the 'dreams and apparitions' section. Truth be told the reason I preferred the rocking chair for my nightly reading sessions was that the regular chairs were so damn hard it was hard to concentrate on anything other than the pain that would surge through my backside. Still…it would keep Robin awake which was good. Maybe he was the key to these nightmares?

Or maybe the key was one of the many books I was now browsing through on the shelves. Luckily I'd already come across one such novel from one of my many visits here that could shed some light on the situation.

_'Sleep stimuli'…'Disorders of the unconscious mind'…'The sommeliericon'…Aha here we are…'Schlaf-Assistenten: A comprehensive guide to causes of sleep (both natural and artificial)' _Despite the long title I'd read a few passages while bored one night and I could safely say this was a good starting point. I got myself an extra copy (one for me and one for the other Robin) but I surprised to see those were the only two I could see. _I could've sworn there were more than two copies here last time. Hm, whatever._

By the time I got over to the table the other Robin was doing his best to fall asleep again (despite the uncomfortable chairs). Smiling, I dumped the books in front of him, causing him to jump awake.

"No Lucina I swear I wasn't watching!" He froze when he realised where he was. "…Oh…um…oh yeah reading. Got it."

_Well at least that wasn't a nightmare. Still pretty awkward though. _He lazily grabbed his copy and began to leaf through it at random, much to my chagrin. I could understand he was tired but that was no excuse for the lack of logical order he was rifling through at (and at quite a pace I may add).

"Robin…"

"Yes." He didn't stop reading though so I tried again, this time a little louder.

"Robin."

"What?...Sorry. I'm still cranky."

"It's ok. I was just wondering why you only came here now. I mean your nightmares started days ago…why wait?" He flinched like I'd hit some sort of nerve.

"I…I thought it was only me. I thought I was the only one with the nightmares and that if I came forward Master hand might get rid of me from the tournament. He might've thought I'm weak. The Smasher's might've thought I was weak." His eyes grew distant. "But when I saw Lucina have a nightmare and then learning that nearly half of everyone did as well…I knew I could come forward."

"So this whole time you were just scared?" That may've come out a little harsher than I meant to. To my surprise he just nodded.

"I wasn't just scared for myself. I was scared that Grima was going to take over my body again and attack everyone. I tried to contain it by hiding away, hoping he would just leave."

"…Why didn't you come and find me? Despite what you say we're one and the same, Robin. You could've come to me to ask if I'd dreamt of Grima too." He mumbled something unintelligible. "What?"

"I said I…I didn't think…" He held his head in his hands. I was afraid he was going to go back to sleep when he sat back up again, this time locking eyes with me. "Look, Robin."

_Did he just…say my name?_

"Robin I'm going to be honest. Brutally honest…I've treated you like crap since the second you got here. I saw you as a threat because we were the same person. I made comments on your rankings on the leader board and spread rumours that you were a lesbian." I tried to cut him off but he held his hand up for silence.

"I don't care if you are, ok? That's fine but what isn't fine is I tried to use that as some sort of weapon against you to make myself feel better over my own insecurities. Robin…I didn't come to you for help because I didn't deserve to. I deserve to suffer for what I did and I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry for what I put you through. I don't expect you to forgive me anytime soon but I just wanted you to know I'm trying to be a better person now. You saw that earlier when I got that book down for that girl. I'm sorry. Feel free to leave now."

"…"

"…"

"…" I scanned his face using every technique I knew as a tactician to tell if he was lying. He wasn't. He was being as sincere as was humanly possible. What made it even more believable was that I knew he was fully ready to accept I may not forgive him at all and he would have to live with that forever. Time for that to change.

"Ok."

"Well I'm understand you…wait what?!" I think I'd just heard the first few words of Robin's acceptance of my refusal before he'd fully realised what I'd just said.

"I said Ok. I forgive you."

"B-b-but I…I…"

"Yes, you made my life as close to hell as possible. Yes, people gave me weird looks and crossed the corridor if I was there. Yes, I knew most of the Smasher's are accepting of sexuality but those that weren't sure went out of their way to call me on it."

"Yes, your actions cost me so much sleep I nearly lost my place in the rankings and made the worst impression on the person who's become my closest friend here. And yes, right now forgiving you is the only thing worth doing. Holding a grudge would do neither of us any good.

"But…"

"Robin if there's one thing that's very clear to me right now is that in your position…I might've done the same thing. We're the same person after all." Another few seconds of silence hung in the air as he processed the words. Then, without warning, he leaned over from his side of the table and brought me into, perhaps, the tightest hug I'd ever been in.

"I know it doesn't mean much but I will do everything in my power to make it up to you," he whispered.

"Robin…crushing…me!" He sprang back.

"Sorry! I…I, um, just didn't think you would forgive me…"

"I wasn't sure I would either. But right now there are more important things to worry about." I picked my own copy of the book and left the other Robin to do the same (though this time his pace was much more measured.) He kept glancing over to check if I was being serious. That or that he hadn't misinterpreted my words.

What had my words meant? Exactly as I meant them, I mused. If our roles were reversed and I came here with a male version of my Lucina and I found another Robin already here at the mansion I would, understandably, have been unnerved. Would I have gone to such extreme lengths as the other Robin had? I guess I'll never find out. But like I said there were more pressing matters at hand; namely the chapter detailing 'known dream-casters and tricksters'

_Let's see now_. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the other Robin was now on the same page as myself. _Nightmare: Has two known forms which are his power orb and true form. A dark wizard who has crossed paths with Kirby on more than one occasion. His goals included spreading nightmares across the worlds in order to conquer them and, by default, the known universe. Known weaknesses include his tornado-like core and placing the one true star rod into the fountain of dreams to seal him from this universe. _

I would have to ask Shulk if any of his friends on Bionis had been affected by these dreams. While it was true Master hand had allowed Nightmare into the mansion to function as an assist trophy I got the feeling Kirby and Meta knight would know if he was up to no good.

_Darkrai: The pitch black Pokémon. Pokédex entry 491. Is one half of the 'lunar duo'. Whilst not a malicious entity, Darkrai will actively curse those who trespass into its territory with terrible nightmares. Its power includes generation of nightmares and draining of health through 'dream eater'. It is thought there are only a few Darkrai in existence which is why it is classified as a legendary Pokémon. Known weakness's include Pokémon of the fighting, bug, and fairy type but due to the sheer force of the nightmares only a few have been able to defeat it outright._

Well there was definitely a Darkrai here at the mansion (I would know having been sucked into its dark void on more than one occasion) so it was entirely possible it was the cause. Having said that the book said it would leave people alone provided they didn't provoke it. _I'll check this one out._

_King Boo: While not specialised in causing nightmares it is able to cause elaborate traps and illusions created from a person's subconscious. It commands many other, smaller, Boos to do it's bidding and each one is capable of producing its own, smaller, illusions. In large numbers they can be incredibly dangerous to face off against, especially since they vanish when observed directly. Known weaknesses include sunlight and products made by 'Gadd science Inc.' Note: See Poltergust series._

Luigi had told me all about the Boos and their King so I knew they would need little to no motivation to wreak havoc onto the Smashers. Maybe they felt bitter about Luigi besting them and wanted to take it out on his friends at the mansion? It's a possibility.

_King Worm: A resident of the land of Ooo. Like the name suggests this creature takes the form of a giant worm but can transform into many different shapes to match the dreams he creates. Is able to create dreamscapes from a victim's subconscious and show them their darkest fears to power himself. Weaknesses: A victim can turn the tables on him by flooding the dreamscape with their thoughts to shatter it and break the Worm's control. In the real world regular attacks are much more potent than in the nightmares so one can use that to their advantage._

I had to admit this sounded promising what with Smasher's darkest fears being shown but the trouble was I had no idea what or where the land of Ooo was situated. It sounded far away and I didn't think this creature would travel all the way here just to do the same thing he could back home. I sighed. There were just too many variables and creatures to consider and no way to narrow them down. This point was further rammed home when I saw the footnote at the bottom of the page.

"Please be aware this list only details those who are _known _to cause nightmares and illusions. Any magician can conjure a dreamscape with the right spell books and training." Well that's just great. The list just went from 10 or so to just about anyone with any magical ability. That meant I could rule our no one including Smasher's with magical abilities. Fantastic. I banged my head onto the table in frustration.

"So no luck either?" I looked up at the other Robin (who had remarkably managed to keep awake).

"No…you?"

"No. There's some interesting stuff on Antasma and Dark clones but Antasma was defeated by the Mario bros. and Dark clones are merely the result of nightmares and not the cause." Double damn!

"Well we have to start somewhere," I mused, standing up from the poor excuse for a chair. Why were they so hard?

"Yeah you do that…I think I'm going to go back to sleep." He too stood and stretched, giving me back his copy of the book.

"Robin, it's only 10.30."

"And I haven't slept for days. I need to rest!" His voice was bordering on desperate so I let him pass.

"Fine. I'll start questioning the Smasher's alone. You can help tomorrow."

"Thanks, Robin."

"On one condition."

"…"

"Who was that girl that was in here before us?"

"Ashley," he said matter-of-factly. "She's one of the assist trophies here."

"She doesn't seem to like being called that," I pointed out.

"None of them do. What you saw isn't limited to just Ashley. Many of the assist trophies don't like not being able to take part in the competition, only being called on to help out. They feel it degrades them."

"I…I never really thought about it.

"No…none of us really do." Apparently this was all he had to say on the matter and I was soon left alone once more in the library. I guess I'd be pretty annoyed if I was only called on to help and not fight to the best of my abilities. Ashley was right; I had to thank the assist trophies properly for their help. It wasn't fair of me to thank them as they were leaving.

I couldn't be bothered to read any more books as I'm sure they'd tell me exactly the same thing: lots of people can cause nightmares. I'd just have to start my investigation with people I knew were capable. I'd go and quiz Darkrai and I'd let Shulk take Nightmare.

Even after the vast amount of information I'd just collected one thing was for sure: We were all in great danger if we didn't discover who or what was causing this. But now it was time to fight back.

**A/N: Awright listen up folks: I get the feeling a few people don't quite understand the events that have happened during and after the nightmares so I'll do my best to clear it up. Robin (F) falls asleep and has a nightmare involving Grima. This leads her to believe Grima has returned. Next morning she discovers she isn't alone in her nightmares. This is where some confusion may have arisen: the other Smashers have dreamt about different things to Robin I.E. Not Grima. They've dreamt about traumatic events from their own past such as Pit and Hades, Rosalina and her mother, Ness and Giygas etc. **

**The nightmare has taken the form of something individual to each person so it isn't necessarily Grima who has caused the nightmares in the same way it may not be Hades or Giygas. Hope I cleared that up! Also in this chapter it turns out Robin (M) has also dreamt of Grima (which makes sense seeing as he's identical to his female counterpart) but has for some reason had nightmares for the past few days. What does this mean? We'll have to find out! (Isn't that exciting?!)  
Also we have a reason for Robin (M)'s absence since chapter...I forget but it could be 9. He realises the full scope of what he's done to his female countrepart and has turned over new leaf (about time!) When I wrote him I never felt he was actually malicious but was just scared that he'd be kicked out due to Robin (F)'s higher ranking.  
Ashley also makes a reappearance since the battle on gaur plains (in case I didn't make it blindingly obvious it was her who saved Shulk but told him to forget about it). I think she's pretty cool to write as so I decided to give her some more dialogue this time in that she voices her annoyance about the assist trophies being treated like lesser people than the others (which is basically my standpoint. We see all these cool characters as assists who aren't full fighters and it saddends me that I can't play as them. Especially Dillon.)**

**Sorry if that got a bit listy with the book sequence but I just wanted to throw some material around for you to think about when discussing the cause of the nightmares (PS if you know where King Worm is from you get a high 5 from me!)**

**Natekleh: Ness desereves to be happy. I'd feel bad if he wasn't. Anyway do you mean he's your main or mine? I use him pretty regularly.**

**WR3000: Random guess spot on! Are you psychic? If I were to watch a documentary I'd have John Hurt over Morgan Freeman any day. Sorry! Yeah their combo plan will (hopefully) be enough to reveal our mystery person. Or will it? Maybe we'll find out.**

**Ice crystal 03: Well there's more forces at work here but who's to say Grimas involved. Read the top of the authors note.**

**Mahnati: I can't remember if I made the joke in chapter 17 about Lucas's letter getting lost in the mail and that's why he wasn't there. But I assure you Lucas (and Mewtwo) will return in a future chapter. Rosalina's a pretty tragic figure if you think about it because she doesn't have anyone to talk to. She has Lubba but he's more tech support than emotional support. Even though Mario helped her she can't really relate to him since she's pretty much ageless. Maybe she can relate to Palutena since she's ageless (or near enough) but then Palutena didn't have a nightmare. Between a rock and a hard place. You're right; In fairness she could be acting.**

**Heman2000: I see no reason why you shouldn't get an account. It's a good way to interact with the community. Palutena does look to be suspicious but maybe that's just because she's a playful Goddess? She was friendly to Robin but then again so was Fox. Let's not rule out anything for now (especially mind control). The 3ds Xenoblade should be fun to play and I recommend it. Only half the people getting hit...we'll have to see. I don't really want to go into huge amounts of detail about where Shulk got this Monado but my personal view is that he simply willed on into existence off screen when he recreated the world. **

**It's a bit naff but it's not central to the plot. I'm on the wall about having more Xenoblade in the mansion (I'd love to but logistics chapter wise it'd screw me up). Though you're right about anyone who has a trophy can visit the mansion. They may not be there the whole time and may just come to watch (or help out if they're assists). Also kinda strange you mention Ashley the second I finish writing the chapter (but at this point you've pretty much listed everyone in the mansion with any sort of supernatural power. I feel like you're just guessing; step up you're game!)**

**koalaNoob: I left her out in 7 as it would've got pretty crowded but she's mentioned in 17 so don't worry I didn't forget her! Melia is kinda awesome.**

**Yugiohfangirl: The spy could concievably be anyone, Lucario included. If I were to write a fanfic about the Monado expedition it would happen very far in the future as after this one I'm planning to write the sequel to my first fanfic which'll take a lot of work. I may do it but not for ages.**

**Guest: You raise an interesting point. Heman2000 and Yugiohfangirl I now directly adress you: do you two know each other? Also Yugiohfangirl what do you mean 'told you so' in reference to your reviewing. I'd be interested to know how you two know each other. Of course you could both be the same person since you're both guests and I'm naturally suspicious.**

**Anyeay I warn all of you to keep away from the Miiverse at the moment as the sheer amount of Mewtwo posts and flooding the system and annoying many people. I say this only for your safety! **

**Anyway (as usual) I'll see you next time!**


	19. Library 'training'

Robin (F) POV

Something was wrong. I could feel it. The second I walked out of the library I just felt…sluggish. I think the other Robin's tiredness was starting to rub off on me as the corridors I'd so easily navigated before were all starting to look the same.

The ceiling was looking more and more like the walls. Every step was effort. The walls themselves were blending together in a mishmash of texture. Even the floor tiles (normally black and white checks) were sliding around into a grey goop.

_Gods damn it. Why does my head hurt so much? _Each step I took forward somehow took me two steps back. Pulsating walls. The floor tiles weren't just sliding and were now bucking and writhing around like a tumultuous sea. _Aa…agh! Too much! What's happening to me? So…tired… _I could feel my legs were going to give out before it happened but that did nothing to slow my impact. Instead of a hard crack onto the tile floor it felt more like syrup. Or quicksand.

_Have…to…fight it. But…so…tired. _My feeble struggles against the tiles went unheeded and I was instantaneously pulled under. If someone were to walk around the corner now there would be nothing amiss. No flowing wallpaper. No pulsating floor. Everything was normal.

An explosion of light. It stung my eyes. I raised my arms to shield them but was then surprised I could do so. Hadn't I been sucked into the floor, unable to raise my arms? Odd. The rest of body responded well enough and I soon sat up. A cool breeze drifted across my face and I could feel the soft touch of earth under my hands.

_I'm not in the mansion anymore. _I opened my eyes again, this time slower. The harsh glare subsided, allowing me to look around. This was…no. I span around, feeling dizzy. I was back in the fields on Ylisse! I was dreaming! But I was no longer tired. Whatever drowsy feeling I'd had before falling through the floor had long subsided. I tried pinching myself. No luck.

**"Oh I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that, Robin," **a deep voice rumbled.

"Grima let me go!" I yelled, trying to locate the voice. As usual it seemed to come from all around me, leading to another dizzy spell as I span around, trying to locate the source. "We both know this isn't real!"

**"Relax yourself, child. I just wanted to see if you'd considered my offer." **

_Offer? What offer? Did he mean…? _"No!" I shouted, remembering. "How many times do I have to say?! I will NEVER give you my body!"

**"A pity. I had hoped to settle this peacefully."**

"You have no form. You are but words to me."

**"And you of all people know that words have power, spellcaster."**

"Just release me!" I yelled, becoming even more frustrated.

**"I'm sorry but that's no longer possible. You see…the only way to free you is for someone else back at the mansion to wake you. I don't see your Homs friend anywhere…"**

_Oh no. _Grima was right. The last time I'd been saved because Shulk had woken me up. But now he was on the other side of the mansion helping Ness. Well I wasn't going down that easily.

"Why do you keep pretending to be Grima? We both know the _real _Fell Dragon hasn't returned. I would feel it."

**"You dare question me?!" **The voice roared, sending shockwaves through the ground. The image of Ylisse flickered slightly. Interesting. **"I will bring down the pain of a thousand ye…"**

"Give it up!" I countered. "If you'd appeared to everyone in the mansion as Grima I might've believed you but choosing images from their own specific past gave you away."

"**Grr…" **The surroundings flickered again.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice? And how come some of the Smashers have had no nightmares at all?"

**"…Give it time. You WILL bend to my will. Even the most hardened minds will shatter."**

"Shatter?"

**"Not just that! We will shatter the walls of blight and take what is rightfully ours!"**

"Rightfully ours? So you do admit you're not Grima? You did say 'ours', after all. Grima is but one."

**"Hmm." **The voice paused, as if unsure. I saw Ylisse flicker again out of the corner of my eye. When the voice spoke again it was no longer with Grima's, rather the concealed voice I'd heard in Shulk's vision. The plains of Ylisse faded, leaving a blank void in its place. **"I quite liked recreating Ylisse but no point me wasting energy on an illusion that won't fool you anymore. Very well I admit my identity is ****_not _****that of the fell dragon but only because there's nothing you can do about it."**

"'It'?" Now was my chance. I could try and reason with…whoever this was. "With your confession I can tell the other Smashers their nightmares are just projections you've created. They won't believe their nightmares are real anymore and they'll go back to normal." The voice laughed, a distorted, reverberating laugh.

**"Alas it isn't so simple, Spellcaster. You see the Smashers are too gripped with fear of the visions I gave them. They will not listen to you and will continue to believe things from their past are resurfacing." **The voice began to rise, shaking the surroundings once more. "**And even if they would listen why would they believe you? Your word versus their own mind would not end well. They would reject it…and you with it."**

"Was that a threat?" I challenged.

**"I've seen inside your head, Robin. I've seen inside their heads as well. When you first came to the mansion they hated you for being too similar to the other Robin…saying the creation hand should kick you out to make room for another fighter. But now they've come to accept you. Would you really jeopardise that? Their acceptance? Your friendships?" **

The words were like a punch to the gut. All the energy drained out of me. It wasn't true…was it? Sure it'd been hard for me to make friends. I just assumed it was because my people skills were poor but maybe they just hated me. I fell down on one knee, losing the will to stand. I knew it couldn't be true. I was being held captive inside a dream state by a sinister entity who I had no reason to believe. Then Why did I? Because I knew it was right. The only way I'd made friends was other people approaching me first. Rosalina. Palutena. Shulk. They'd all come to me, not the other way around.

"T-tha-that isn't true." I tried to be assertive but it came out as no more than a whisper. The voice knew. How could it know? Those dirty glares I got when I first came…were they real? I wasn't sure if this was the case or whether the voice was tampering with my memories. The Smashers I imagined were flickering between friendly and hostile. I just wanted this to stop. "It…it isn't true."

**"You know it is! You can believe these are just visions I've implanted but you know deep down you're pathetic. A pathetic waste of oxygen. You couldn't even defeat a simple fell dragon so how can you defeat me? Weak. You're weak." **I wanted to curl up. The voice was right. I had no place here amongst the greatest heroes of the world. I…I was nothing. Chrom should've taken my slot.

**"There now isn't that better?" The voice jeered. The self proclaimed saviour of Ylisse is undone...but as much as I'm enjoying this I'm afraid our time is up."**

"You said someone would have to wake me up from reality," I muttered, curling tighter into the ground.

**"It appears I was wrong and someone is." **The voice chuckled, making the ground shake once again.** "Besides I'm done stalling you. I've collected what data I need and now you have no further use to me at the minute. Until tonight!"**

"Wait no!" I sprang up. "Tonight?! Who are you?! What do you want with us?!"

"Robin!" My eyes snapped open. I was still in the library. I refocused my eyes to the gloom to see the female Wii fit trainer next to me, looking concerned. "Ah you're awake! I was beginning to think you were going to stay asleep with that awful posture. It'd ruin your spine."

"Um…thanks." I stood up, cracking my back in the process (to which the trainer winced). "How long was I out?"

"You were already asleep when I got here. I've been trying to wake you up for at least 10 minutes."

"Ugh."

"Anything wrong? You were tossing and turning like a storm there." Should I tell her? Probably against my better judgement but she did at least save me.

"Nightmare," I mumbled. Her pale complexion grew even more concerned, brow wrinkling with worry lines.

"You as well? I'm actually running a group session to ease their effects if you want to come."

"Group session?"

"Yes my co-trainer and I decided to hold a yoga session to all those afflicted by the nightmares so that they can find peace."

"…Is that what yoga does?" We had no such thing in Ylisse so I'd just assumed it was like a dance class or something for fitness fanatics.

"Yoga does many things, Robin. Opens pathways in the body you never knew about, stretches and relaxes muscles at the same time and I'm hoping it can bring back the mental balance my clients have lost."

"Clients?"

"Sorry!" She jumped slightly. "I'm so used to being formal when I work. I should really refer to them as…pals."

"Pals? That sounds a bit strange don't you think?" She shrugged, beckoning me to walk and talk at the same time.

"I wouldn't feel right calling them friends. It seems too…familiar in my line of work."

"I know how you feel. I usually refer to people I know as comrades what with all the fighting I had to do. After a while it became natural." I wondered how easily I could talk to her. Maybe making friends wasn't as hard as the mysterious entity made out?

"I see." We reached the door. I was hesitant to walk out into the corridor given what'd happened in the dream but seeing the Wii fit trainer walk across the tiles with no ill effects reassured me. I almost felt guilty for letting her go first, as if I was using her as bait.

_Silly._ I caught up to her, realising for the first time that her walking speed was far faster than my own; I practically had to jog to keep up with her. Thankfully she noticed this and slowed down.

"You should really stop wearing that coat. It slows you down a lot," she observed.

"It…it's special to me," I said, recalling the first time I woke up in Ylisse. The coat was the first thing I ever knew and I wasn't going to get rid of it for the sake of speed…even if that factor did cost me matches against people like Sonic and little Mac. "Besides it holds all of my tomes. I'd be lost without them."

"Fair enough." As we walked. I took the time to analyse her choice of clothing like she'd done to me. Apart from her trademark blue sports bra and shorts she wore nothing else. She didn't even wear shoes which I thought was odd.

"You think it's strange I choose not to wear shoes."

"How did you…?"

"You've been staring for the past minute. It's quite impressive considering you haven't bumped into anything," she conceded.

"…"

"A personal choice of mine. Anyone who tells you shoes support your arches is wrong. Arches give support…they don't need it. Shoes also curve your toes at the end leading to unnatural deformities. It can shift you're centre of gravity and…"

"I can see why you were in the library," I cut in. "You wanted to swallow another encyclopaedia, right?" As soon as I said this I realised this could be considered quite rude but luckily she saw the funny side.

"Oh Robin, you've put me in a better mood. Thank you."

"Um…ok?"

"I was actually just retrieving my copy of 'Fitness weekly' which I left the last time I was there. If I hadn't done that I wouldn't have found you at all! You'd still be asleep for all I know." I shuddered. Whoever it was (resisting the urge to refer to them as 'Grima' despite what they had wanted me to believe) could have kept me there indefinitely had the trainer not woken me up. Having said that they said they 'collected what data they needed' and were letting me go anyway. What did this mean?

Before I'd had this encounter I'd been intending to find Lucario to help me confront Darkrai but I was feeling too drained to do that right now. Maybe yoga could help? I honestly had no idea what it involved other than stretching or dancing or…yeah I really had no idea. Well I was going to find out any second now.

"We're here," she said, opening one of the many identical doors. "Please try not to disturb any of the clie…people who may already be stretching."

I was honestly surprised so many people were here. At least 9 other Smashers were either contorted into weird positions on the mats that'd been laid down or following the directions of the male Wii fit trainer. He stood at the front, striking various poses that I'm 90% sure the human body wasn't supposed to do.

"Come on I'll show you the basics," the female trainer offered, gently pushing me into the room.

"Why are there so many mirrors here?"

"So you can see you're technique first hand. It's no good me just telling you what to do unless you can see it." She guided me over to the mat between Fox and Rosalina. I was tempted to say hi but they were concentrating so hard it would've been rude. Besides I could see Rosalina's tear ducts were drying out, as if she'd been crying. I didn't want to make things worse.

"Take of the coat, Robin. It'll be easier to flex."

"…Hmph, fine." I wasn't too happy about not wearing it but I handed it over regardless. Well now I couldn't at least blame my lack of flexibility or stamina on the coat which was bad; However, I could now move much more freely which was nice for a change. She also insisted I took my shoes off but I trusted her judgement so I let it slide. After she set me up in the basic pose I decided to ask something that had been bugging me for about as long as I'd known her.

"So…what do I call you exactly?"

"Hm?"

"I-I don't want to seem intruding in anyway but I don't feel comfortable calling you 'Miss Trainer' the whole time. What's your name? Do you two even have names?" This drew a blank look from her, as if the questions sailed completely over her head.

"I hardly think that's relevant to your exercising. Please excuse me there are others who need my assistance." And with that she walked across to where little mac was attempting the 'warrior' pose.

_So much for not being rude! _If I wasn't stretching so hard I'd' have slapped myself in the face. _Now she thinks you're weird. This is why your friends are in limited supply, idiot. This is exactly why the dreamcaster has any leverage over you. You just keep giving it ammunition to taunt you with. _

"Don't let her get you down," Fox said, in between push-ups. "That's a touchy subject for them both."

"How so?"

"They've got called 'trainer' so often by her so called clients that they've stopped using their real names entirely. Kinda depressing if you ask me."

"Well now I feel even worse," I mumbled.

"You wouldn't've known. You've got guts to ask what loads of us don't. I can respect that." He stopped the push ups, only to move straight into sit ups. "Do you want to spar later? It'd take our minds off things."

"Things?"

"Robin don't be shy," he chided. "We're all here for the same reason." I looked around the room; the male trainer was helping Luigi with balance while the female helped Olimar and Samus. "We all had nightmares, same as you. No need to try to hide it."

"…Sorry. And yes I would like to spar with you. It'll be good practise."

"Great. Another half an hour and we'll be good to go."

"What?!" I nearly lost my balance. "That's how long yoga goes on for?"

"It can go on for as long as necessary but I usually go for a few hours," he said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. "I'm cutting it short so I can contact Krystal later."

"My muscles are already tired. How can you do this for more than 10 minutes?"

"Practice, Robin, Practice." And with that he resumed his sit ups. I gritted my teeth and continued. With the tournament due to start next week it was vital I got into shape.

After another 30 minutes I was exhausted but at least the trainer's plan worked; my mind was no longer fixated on the nightmares. This appeared to be the case for everyone else as they left a great deal happier than they had before. Except Rosalina. I was tempted to ask her but I knew I'd screw it up somehow so I left her be. I told Fox I'd catch up later…I had something to ask.

"Miss trainer?" I asked, now that the session was over.

"Oh, Robin." She turned around from folding away the mats. How did the session go?"

"Very good thanks but I just came to apologise about the name thing. I didn't mean any…"

"It's ok. It happens," she said, shortly.

"Um…anyway I just wanted your opinion on something if it's not too much trouble."

"Fire away."

"…What do you think of people loving someone of…the same gender?"

"In what context?" She asked, perplexed.

"Just…do you think it could work?"

"Quite why you're asking me is beyond me. I'm a fitness instructor not a philsopher." I threw my hands up in defence.

"I just want your professional opinion."

"….Well as long as you eat your five a day and take plenty of regular exercise I don't see how it could be any different than a conventional relationship. Does that answer your question?"

"…I'm not sure. Thank you anyway." I was already out of the door before she could query me further; I wasn't really sure how far 'client confidentiality' went.

I'd needed the yoga to get my mind off the nightmares. Now my training with Fox would have to get my mind off my love life (or lack of). Though the stretches had loosened my body it did nothing to ease my mind. Now that I'd stopped concentrating on the exercises the words of the entity came back. They hurt. They may have just been twisting the truth to undo my resolve but the truth had still been span from somewhere. Shulk could deal with the enquiries today. Despite how much I tried to kid myself one thing was very clear to me; I was scared of the dreamcaster.

* * *

**A/N: As we approach chapter 20 Imma make something clear: If you're expecting the classic 'It was Mastercore/Tabuu all along' drill then you can leave. I'm really not enjoying (or feeling) how every second fanfiction on this site is to do with a Tabuu returns plotline or Mastercore. There are literally TONNES of other cool villains to use (Hades much?). If you're thinking of writing a fic about this remember your semi-good pal PozzyP's advice. Be original. Don't jump on the subspace emissary hype train. **

**Not to say I don't enjoy reading about subspace (hell some of them are really well written and engaging) but when every other Smash bros fic involves them it gets boring. If you're expecting that in this fic you can go home (if you're not already home. If you are I've got nothing). Ok. Nervous breakdown over. Just had to say that. No hard feelings right Tabuu/Mastercore fans right? Cool.**

**Congrats to Heman2000 who got the 'Adventure time' reference in the last chapter and indeed the first chapter. I always wondered if anyone picked up on it but I wrote it so long ago (October?) that I kinda forgot about it until now. Adventure time is definitely my favourite TV show of all time so I couldn't pass up the chance to to reference it (forgive me if those references flew over your head and into the abyss). **

**I never actually mentioned but I updated my profile a while back to include my favourite Smash bros. fighters. If you're interested or bored you could check it out. Or do something productive. Either one. It's written at the bottom so you can skip the other stuff if you want. I won't judge you (maybe a little).**

**MahNati: I'm glad you understand the forgiveness so well. It'll help later on. I like to use the assists (as you indeed have done in your own stories) because I feel they're under used as characters and have so many raw emotions to work with (especially resentment at not being treated as equals). Truly a writers field day. Not sure why Robin (M) would potentially want to curse himself with nightmares but he's a strange guy. It may or may not be linked to later chapters, all Imma say.**

**Aurawarrior: Glad you like it. I know the whole 'it was Grima/ Tabuu / Master core all along' stories are overdone (heck even 'it came from Lucina's head' takes this plot line. Not to say that story isn't amazing but I feel the concept has been outdone, even if the writing in that particular case happens to be really amazing.) I too am looking forward to future chapters and I get a special behind the scenes preview...because I'm the one who's writing them! Anyway I hope you continue to enjoy and to paraphrase your own words I say 'read on!'**

**Heman2000: Don't get me wrong I love your infectious energy but focusing it is key. I get distracted easily (which is weird considering my update schedule is pretty solid) so I focus my mind and explore possibilities in certain areas of text, rather than letting my mind explode. That would be bad as I wouldn't be able to write anymore. I digress. Anyway all I can say is that Shulk and indeed any other Smasher who isn't affected (yet) by a nightmare do have somethings in common. Bear that in mind. Also I'm properly honoured you would consider introducing this fic to anyone else.**

**Also as much as I don't like pictochat it isn't actually my least favourite stage (Orbital gate assault on the Wii U version is way worse. If you've played on it you'll know why). I'll leave those Fire emblem comments for another time (don't want to ruin the fun do I?).**

**Yugiohfangirl: Hey props to you for liking Xenoblade. A lot of people just know Shulk as 'British guy with a lightsabre'. Smashrun is fun I'll admit but I'm never any good at it. The crystal Smash is downright impossible for me (don't know why). Extreme reviewing competition? I've seen many a competition including extreme speed badminton but never reviewing. Hey hats off to you for making fun out of the most normal of things. Not sure how you can judge who's doing better but Imma sure you've got a system.**

**Also I don't believe I ever asked any of you who you voted for in the Smash bros fighter ballot. My votes went to Rayman and Reyn (of course). Who'd you vote for. PS if you say Roy from Fire emblem...don't. There are many more deserving characters. I enjoy binding blade as much as the next man but at this stage another fire emblem rep who uses a sword is a bit played out. Give your vote to someone who really deserves it (or is really feeling it?). Ha I jest but don't come complain to me if Roy doesn't get in. I'm not your babysitter.**

**Until next time, see you guys!**


	20. Monado busted

Robin (F) POV

Needless to say that Fox beat me. And by beat I mean completely destroyed. I guess the Wii fit trainer's exercises weren't nearly as effective as I'd thought as I just couldn't seem to concentrate on what I was doing. At the best of times Fox was a match for me because of his reflector but on days like today I couldn't touch him.

_If this keeps up I might have to forfeit the tournament. I really don't want to but it wouldn't be fair to the other Smashers if I wasn't performing at my best. _Having said that I'd learned from Fox that many of the lesser known Smashers were now winning matches thanks to the nightmares: Mr Game and Watch and Wario had won all of their practice matches today and Kirby had won an outright 6 stock victory against Ike (which was completely unheard of). It appeared many underdogs were getting a chance in the limelight.

_I suppose that's something good to come out of this,_ I mused. I'd spent the rest of the day talking to what Smashers I could about their dreams (as much as I wanted to go back to the library to read there was no way in I'm going back there…at least for now). The information I'd gathered was interesting to the say the least and definitely worth sharing with Shulk, which is why I was currently heading back to the dorms like we'd agreed.

I stifled a yawn. I tried to convince myself I wasn't tired. Tired meant sleep and sleep meant…well I know what it meant. I know I should've been overjoyed to learn the one responsible wasn't in fact the Fell dragon but in all honesty I was scared. I knew how to deal with Grima. Sure he was powerful and imposing but I'd defeated him before.

Whoever it was who was playing puppet-master behind the scenes was someone even more powerful and more importantly someone I hadn't encountered before. That gave me no advantage and when they were holding all of the cards it made me despair thinking about it. There was nothing in 'Tactician's guidebook 101' about this kind of thing.

"Maybe Shulk's got some info I missed?" I wondered aloud. I quickly checked myself by looking around: saying stuff like that with a spy apparently in our midst wasn't smart. Not smart at all. On that note I don't get why people think I'm smart or the best tactician my world has ever seen.

Shulk's got way more skill in the science department and is definitely braver than me. Maybe that's why I wanted to be friends with him? To aspire to be like him? Or maybe he was just kind to me when I was a nervous mess. Either way I wanted to discuss the day's findings with him.

Fortunately for me he was already waiting. That's not what bothered me, though. The second I entered my dorm I was gifted with a semi-naked Shulk sitting crossed legged on my bed, staring out of the window.

"Shulk where are your clothes?" I said, throwing my hands up to my face in surprise.

"Hm what?" He looked down to his shorts which were navy blue in colour (and currently the only thing he was wearing). "Oh I found these in the bottom of my stuff and forgot I'd packed them. I'm thinking of wearing them in future matches. I think they suit me."

"Um alright but don't you think it's…a bit revealing?"

"What? No way!" He said indignantly, turning to face me. "Samus does it all the time and she's allowed." He turned around and stood up, bringing his head down to my ear. "Or do you object because you don't fancy me?"

"Shulk!" I hit him playfully on the arm. "Just because I swing that way doesn't mean I'm automatically attracted to every girl I see!"

"Come on every guy loves the days when Samus ditches the powersuit. And especially when she wears the two piece. I think Luigi got a nosebleed at one point," he mused. "Your secret is safe with me."

"…Shut up." Though I wouldn't like to admit it, Samus did have a good figure. I opened my eyes again. So did Shulk as a matter of fact. Though I wasn't too interested in the other gender even I could see his body was in good condition; the Wii fit trainers would have a field day if they could see it as I did now.

"Anyway what did you find out today?" He asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, um…could you put a shirt on or something first?"

"Why? Does this…distract you?" He said, smugly, pulling several ridiculous 'strongman' poses.

"Yeah a little," I admitted.

"Cool." He made his way over to the wardrobe and picked out a plain white top. "Good to know those training matches with Meta knight pay off."

"You train with Meta knight?" I asked, surprised. "I thought you two were rivals since you kinda destroyed him in your beginning match."

"Nah he's cool with it now. He says I have a 'warrior's spirit' which he can appreciate. We practice our combos when we don't have anything scheduled."

"Huh. In that case can you ask him to go with you to talk to Nightmare?" Shulk scratched his head.

"Nightmare? As in the assist trophy? Why?"

"He's one of my prime suspects for the cause of these nightmares. His name is Nightmare after all."

"Hm, well that makes sense. I'll go tomorrow."

"Great. I'll go with Lucario to find Darkrai." He opened his mouth to speak but I continued over him. "I'm not sure if Darkrai speaks Altean and I don't speak Pokémon."

"I thought Master hand's translator field took care of that? Hell it can even make Link talk."

"There's limits to what it can do," I reminded him. "It won't translate races without a concept of language similar to our own, hence why Kirby and Yoshi can't be understood as well as the Pokémon. It doesn't do Mr Game and Watch any favours either."

"Ugh…he seems off to me."

"But he can cook up a storm."

"True." Shulk grew pensive. "I just can't shake this feeling about him, though."

"We can worry about his beeps and bops later. We also need to check out the magic users in the mansion. I'm sure many of them can cast sleep spells."

"Well I mean…wait what?"

_Oh no._

"What do you mean sleep spells? The Smashers had their nightmares when they were already asleep. Are you saying our adversary can now put us to sleep at will?"

"Yes."

"How can you be so sure?" I cringed inwardly. I really didn't want to talk about what happened in the library but my mouth appeared to have other ideas.

"I…I had another nightmare. Today."

"What?! Robin are you alright?" Shulk brought me over to his bed and sat me down. I didn't realise I was shaking until he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I thought I was safe because I was awake. But it turns out the enemy can simply put us to sleep and take control that way."

"They may be able to put us to sleep but they can't control us. I'm sure." Normally these words would comfort me but this time I knew he was wrong.

"They used memories of my past to get to me. Walked amongst my thoughts as easily as crossing a road. Nothing is safe. Not even our minds."

"Then you've already lost." Shulk's eyes were hard. "Robin look at yourself. If you give in so easily then there's nothing I can do to help you. I understand you've got problems but so does everyone else. And you've coped better than most. Captain Falcon has barely spoken all day. Rosalina disappeared after lunch. You need to stay strong for all our sakes." He sighed. "Otherwise the cyclical nature of what our nightmare caster is doing will destroy you. It enters your mind. You get scared which makes it easier for it to enter next time. So the cycle continues."

"It said it would come again tonight."

"Then stay strong. Don't listen and focus on the people who care you. It can walk into your mind but not change it. Focus on everyone whose lives you touched." To my surprise he cupped my head in his hands. "No one hates you, Robin, despite what you've been led to believe. Every single one of us cares about you. Don't forget that."

"…Well now you're making me feel foolish." Several seconds of silence passed when a thought occurred to me. "Shulk do you care for Fiora?"

"Of course."

"Do you love her?"

"Very much so."

"Are you afraid of losing her?" He shook his head.

"I don't think of it like that. I focus on the moments I'm with her and cherish every second but if she does fade then I'll remember her as she lived. I'll focus on what I have now and not what might come." He chuckled." Kind of ironic considering what the Monado grants me."

"…So you're not afraid of loss?"

"No. Not anymore."

"Then maybe that's the key!" I said, quite a bit louder then I intended. Shulk blinked in surprise. "You're not afraid of loss but I am. Is that why I had nightmares and you didn't? But…that still doesn't explain why the other Robin has had nightmares for the past few nights."

"Is that where he's been?" Shulk exclaimed. "Falco thought he left because of you."

"No we…understand each other now. He's our ally and possible anomaly in the scheme of things." Shulk became serious (more than slightly funny when I realised he was still in his bathing shorts and a t-shirt).

"Robin tell me everything. Start from the beginning of when we split up." So I did. Of my encounter with Ashley in the library and her annoyance at being an assist trophy.

"Oh. I wondered what happened to her."

"Please save all thoughts for the end of the presentation," I said, doing my best impression of an over enthusiastic lecturer.

"Sorry." Then I accounted running into Robin and his apologies for what he'd done. The book of dreamcasters was next and I ran through the list of possible suspects, but remembering to say that any sufficiently magical person could master a nightmare spell. Great.

Then came the dream but I sort of glazed over that as I'd already had enough of that. Explaining the Wii fit trainer's plan to boost morale amongst the Smashers intrigued Shulk to say the least. The next few hours before coming here were spent asking Smashers various questions about their dreams, I told him.

"No kidding! That's what I did after I dropped Ness off."

"Great minds think alike. Though I think I'm just mooching off your great ideas."

"Less with the negative thoughts, Robin", he scolded.

"Yes well anyway there you have it," I said, ignoring that last remark. "What was your day like?"

"You pretty much just summed it up I'm afraid. But the good news is with our combined findings we can put together a list of who was afflicted."

"Or who _wasn't_"_, _I added. "More people did than didn't."

"Good thinking. Anyway from what I gather Kirby, Lucario, the Villager, Wario, Yoshi, Meta knight, Palutena, and ROB didn't have any. I'm not sure about Game and Watch. He's just too strange to make sense of."

"And I don't think the Wii fit trainers had any nightmares either. And neither did you."

"…The number of people who weren't affect is lower than we originally thought. I guess Palutena over estimated."

"Why did she estimate at all?"

"Good question. She definitely one to watch."

"Yet she did seem genuinely concerned for Pit," I admitted. "Why would she give us all nightmares but not protect him?"

"To divert suspicion? No I don't she's that cold, even if she's a goddess." A silence came between us. Not least because the tone of Shulk's voice indicated an underlying distrust of gods in general. .

Apparently neither one of us had anything to say which was disheartening to say the least. Even after all the data we'd collected we were no closer to any answers. This wasn't simply a situation of 'one step forward and two steps back' because we hadn't even managed to make the first step yet.

"So…", I asked, feeling the need to break the silence. "What were you doing in here before I arrived?"

"Oh. Well I _was _hoping to have another vision until _someone _barged in and broke my concentration."

"Um sorry…I guess? I didn't know you could control when the visions come." Shulk crossed his legs again.

"Usually they're random but with enough concentration I can try to connect into the ether."

"Aether? Like what Ike does to recover?"

"No that's '_Aether' _not '_ether'_. Either way it's hard enough at the best of times to understand the Monado."

"You mean you don't understand how it works?" I said, flabbergasted. He scratched the back of his head.

"I don't think anyone truly does. Well except for one man but being part of the Monado gives him an advantage."

"What? I've got so many questions now!"

"Another time," he said, pulling the Monado seemingly from nowhere and placing it on the bed between us. "We're getting side tracked. Let's see if we can find out some more."

"Shulk I don't think that's going to work," I said, gesturing to the sword. "We just got lucky with the timing last time. There's no way we'd be able to have another vision at the exact time those figures are talking. It's mathematically improbable." He shrugged.

"The Monado isn't based on maths. It works in stranger ways. If you share the vision with me then I guarantee you we'll be able to eavesdrop again."

"But the female saw us last time! She'll just kick us out again."

"Then we'll have to be more careful," he insisted. "If you'd rather not then I understand."

"…Ugh…fine but if we get our asses handed to us again then I'm not doing it again."

"Getting our 'asses handed to us' is just part of the process. The goal is we learn something from them. Whether they see us or not doesn't really matter."

"If they see us they'll stop talking."

"True." Apparently this didn't deter him as he soon grasped the hilt of the blade, allowing it to guide him. He let his eyes shut, similar to the pose he'd been in when I first arrived. "Monado…grant us your power. We seek those who conspire against us. Help us to see." He remained motionless. "Robin place your hand onto it."

"I…I'm not sure that…" He opened his eyes, burning blue. "Touch the blade, Robin. This is no time for hesitating." Reluctantly I agreed, once more feeling the cold sting of the blade under my fingers. Before I had time to trace the intricate patterns engraved into the sword I could feel myself leave my body. It was a pleasant sensation, like drifting through body of water on a hot summer's day.

Once more I was in a trance, but unlike the nightmares I felt safe. Another reassuring feeling of shelter washed through me as I felt the Monado's power. Shulk was also here beside me, keeping me safe. He nodded to me. I nodded back; we were ready. This time I opened my eyes of my own accord, without waiting for Shulk's command.

We were in a different place to before. My eyes adjusting to the gloom, I could see the walls were lined with crates of all different shapes and sizes. They all bore the same logo but I couldn't make it out. I felt sure I'd seen it somewhere before but the memory eluded me. I squinted. The figures were back. As usual they were distorted, greyed out almost. The voices too were distorted, making identification impossible.

"…is that even possible?" The male voice growled. "You said you had this under control!"

"Ugh. For whatever reason some of the participants were unaffected," the female said. I shuddered. This was the same voice that had spoken when they'd discarded the Grima act. "And I'm willing to bet those that are affected were develop resistance in time."

"Grr…you should have seen this coming. You're supposed to be powerful so just increase your influence over them."

"I **am **powerful!" The female said, darkening the room around us in anger. "But if I delved deeper into their minds for even more horrific visions then their consciousness would fracture. We have plan B if this doesn't work. We're going to have to play this slowly if we're to succeed."

"Hm perhaps you're right. Killing them would do us no good." The female mumbled something unintelligible. "What's that kid? Speak up!"

"I said you should've told Metal face that." What happened next was so unexpected that I nearly re-entered my physical body out of shock.

"DON'T MENTION THAT IDOIT IN FRONT OF ME! HE NEARLY RUINED EVERYTHING!" I tried to cover my ears, only to find that I couldn't whilst in spirit form. "IF HE'D JUST FOLLOWED THE PLAN THEN EVERYTHING WOULD'VE BEEN FINE BUT OOOHHH NOOO THAT'D BE TOO DAMN EASY! 'LET'S TRY TO KILL THEM.' THAT'LL HELP. IDIOT!"

"Careful, Boss, or you'll burst a blood vessel again," the female asserted, though her tone was monotonous like she was used to this happening. "Besides we don't have to worry about Metal face anymore. His targets apparently turned the tables and killed him first."

"Well you would know."

"…I have no idea what you mean. Let's just be glad he's gone."

"Quite. Let's just…damn it not again!"

"Boss?"

"We're being spied on again. The two idiots that Master hand trusts.

_Oh crap. _Suddenly my intangible body was feeling so safe anymore.

"How did you not see them before I did? You have the all-seeing eyes!"

"I got caught up in your rant there about Met…"

"Don't you dare!"

"…Sorry. Anyway I'll just get rid of them again. They can't have heard anything too important."

"Yes but this is getting ridiculous! Isn't there a more permanent solution?" The female was silent for a second. "I can't disrupt his Monado directly. It's too powerful. Maybe if we had one of our own we could reverse engineer it?"

"Don't list things we don't have, kid. If we had a Monado of our own we wouldn't even be in this situation."

"I'm well aware of that." More silence. I wanted to call out to Shulk to take us back to our bodies but I didn't want to draw any more attention than we already had, in case they got even more annoyed. "I know what to do." The room darkened once more. Then, for a scary moment nothing happened.

Then suddenly I felt a tremendous wave of energy surge across the room, slamming into me at high speed. I was flung backwards, phasing through the walls of room and into nothingness. I was so dizzy it was sickening. Which way was up? Which way was down? I wanted to throw up so badly. I could feel Shulk's presence next to mine but from the looks of it he was in the same situation as me.

So many bright lights! Spinning around me, causing me to lose what little sense of direction I had. I was freezing, like the temperature had dropped. When would it stop? This was seriously powerful magic we were dealing with. So many colours! BAM!

"Agh!" I woke up on the bed, next to Shulk. "What the hell did she do?" Shulk said nothing, but continued to examine the Monado in great detail. I took a closer look. The symbol that was usually present in the centre of the blade was missing, replaced by a purple, swirling darkness. "What's wrong with the Monado? Why's it doing that?"

"I…I feel no power coming from it. It's entered some sort of dormant phase." He looked up, hard faced. "That woman, whoever she was, has disrupted the ether surrounding the Monado. She broke my connection to it in doing so. It's just a regular sword now."

"So I can…?"

"Yes, Robin, you can touch it normally now." He held it out to me. I brought my hand over, half expecting it to shock me or becoming intangible again. It didn't. All I felt was the cold metal of the blade.

"Wha…? Can you fix it?"

"It's not broken, just dormant. There's no telling how long the disruption will last. I'd judge at least a week before it wears off. Until then I'm just your average swordsman."

"There must be something you can do!"

"No." He remained ashen faced. "Not yet. I'll just get Dunban to send over one of my other ones."

"Wait…there's more than one Monado?"

"Didn't you hear those two speaking just now?" He said, somewhat annoyed. "Of course there's more than one. The one I've been using is mark 1."

"…"

"When I reset my world the mark 2 split into 2 versions of the same blade, namely mark 1 and 2. They're separate weapons now."

"Why haven't you been using the mark 2? I assume it's better."

"Not really." He frowned, placing the sword down onto the bed. "It hits a bit harder and can harm other Bionis life but that isn't really relevant in the tournament. As far as I'm concerned it just looks slightly different."

"Are there other Monados?" I couldn't help but ask questions like this; Shulk's sword was the most incredible weapon I'd ever seen and now he's telling me there's more than one? Amazing.

"I'd don't want to use my mark 3. I doubt even Master hand could curb its power to the extent of being a fair weapon."

"Is it really that strong?"

"If you count the power to kill gods as 'strong' then yes."

"I wish I had one," I muttered. "Killing Grima would've been way easier."

"Maybe." Another silence.

"I don't suppose we learned anything much from what we heard. Them and Metal face were in league at one point but for some reason attacking us wasn't part of the plan. Do they need us alive for their plan to work? Seems odd, doesn't it?"

"I agree it does," Shulk replied, standing up off the bed. "And they're at as much of a loss as to why some of us are unaffected by the nightmares. And what's this plan B they mentioned? And why they were briefly on the same side as Metal face is beyond me."

"Now we've got more questions than before!" This is a lot harder than I thought. "And who's this spy they mentioned? Why haven't we seen more of them?"

"Probably because they're a spy. Designed to blend in I suppose."

"True." I stood myself off the bed as well, glancing down to the Monado. "We won't be able to eavesdrop again will we?"

"Not until I get my other Monado. That'll take at least a day or two and even then I don't want to risk corrupting another one. That magic user is definitely not to be underestimated. We'll just have to stay firmly grounded in reality for our clue searching." A thought occurred to me (as is prone to happen when you're a tactician).

"If this lady is so powerful, and believe me we know this now, then why isn't she the one in charge? She calls the male 'boss' so he's definitely the one in command. Why?"

"Hmm…last time we encountered them in the ethereal plane I remember her saying 'I owe you everything'. Maybe she's indebted to him somehow?"

"Too many questions!" I clutched my head, practically feeling the queries floating around in soup of despair. "My head's starting to hurt!"

"Calm, Robin." Shulk grabbed my shoulder lightly, gazing into my pupils "Deep breaths."

"Right…sure." Basic tacticians' advice. When in doubt breathe deeply. "Ok I think it's stopped hurting."

"Great."

"But I'm still tired."

"Oh…well it's getting late so that's to be expected."

"But…"

"What, Robin?"

"If I go back to sleep then that woman will come back and twist my memories into nightmares. I don't think I want that to happen."

"There's nothing I can do to help you. You're the one who has to fight. Focus on what makes _you _happy. Remember that no one hates you or thinks you're weird because of who you like. If you focus on that then she'll have nothing to hurt you with. Trust me."

"I'll give it a shot."

"Be more enthusiastic about it!" He scolded. "If you're mentality is one of 'ok fine I guess we'll do this' then it won't work. You've got to want it."

"Alright fine! Jeez! I'm going to focus and not succumb to fear. Fear is the enemy!"

"That's the spirit!" Shulk bounded across the room to his own bed, propping his sword against the wall. "See you in the morning, Robin."

"Goodnight, Shulk." I quickly changed out of my things in the bathroom only to find that Shulk was already asleep by the time I returned. _How does he do that? That must be some sort of magic in its own right. One I have yet to master. _As I climbed under covers I realised two things:

One, I was super pumped up and ready to fight of the nightmares.

Two, I was now super pumped up and therefore unable to fall asleep.

_Well that's just great. Why is this always a lose-lose situation for me? _Luckily for me sleep was just around the corner.

That was the only piece of luck to come to me that night.

* * *

**A/N: 20 chapters?! Blimey it's been a long time and we're only just getting started! Before I say anything on the chapter yet I just want to say that I'm going to have to put this story onto a brief hiatus due to exams. I realise I've never said my age yet and that's the only indication I'm giving (go figure). I'll probably upload regularly again in late June so that's only really a month and a bit so don't get all sad just yet. I'm coming back and you'd better be ready. **

**Anyway Robin and Shulk discuss the list of people seemingly untouched by the dreams? Is there a connection between them? Maybe, maybe not. We also get another look at our antagonists discussing their plans (before being rudely interrupted by eavesdroppers). Who are they? What do they want? Who knows? Perhaps you've got an idea or theory you'd like to share? Any ideas are always welcome (even if some of them will inevitably be hilariously off).**

**The shorts that Shulk wears in this chapter are the ones from his alternate costume. I figured I'd use them at some point.**

**P.S. Did you see what I did with the chapter title? Shulk has an art called Monado 'buster' and in this chapter it gets 'busted'. No? Alright then.**

**Aurawarrior13: Yes whoever this mysterious power is (and is 100% not your generic evil villian), they certainly know how to manipulate the situation. But to what end?**

**Heman2000: I agree that Shulk's backslash not grabbing onto ledges is very annoying. Who does have a grudge against everyone? Who's being hiding in the shadows since the tournament began? What's their motive? Who is the mysterious spy? All good questions. Ones which I'll eventually answer (maybe). Notice the exact wording which the female uses: 'I owe you everything'. She doesn't necessarily say 'life'. Perhaps I'm misleading you, distracting you from something more obvious? Or maybe I'm messing with you?**

**I did mention Antasma back in chapter 18 briefly. The Metal face subplot will tie in but my personal view is when Shulk rebooted the universe he wasn't completely in control of his power (remember what Alvis said about gods being limited). I believe he accidently gave Metal face a spark of life that only recently manifested into consciousness. From there Metal face was able to recreate a small army left over from discarded Mechon left in the mines and caves. Don't assume our mystery enemy was the one to bring Metal face back to life. I'll admit the central factory was destroyed but Metal face can be annoyingly persistant in getting what he wants. Also hey someone read my bio! It's not too interesting so I can't blame people for not reading it. **

**Sorry to disappoint that due to a personal reason I deactivated my steam account and no longer play TF2. I keep TF2 on my profile to remind myself I spent many fun years playing it and had lots of good time with it. However in the next chapter update after my exams I'll put up my Wii U / 3ds code for you to play Smash bros with if you want. **

**In fact this applies to anyone who wants to play some Smash bros online. I don't play competitively so I'm not good and also turn items on just to have fun. I also dislike 1v1 as it may get a bit heated so group matches are prefered.**

**Natekleh: I wouldn't be annoyed if Phoenix wright did get in. Or professor Layton. When you said sun god I thought of Apollo. I agree they'd be good but unlikely to many people not knowing of them. We can dream though.**

**Yugiohfangirl: I wonder if there's any Xenoblade/Starwars crossovers on this site? I'll have to check at some point. I'll get round to checking your stuff out after exams but to be honest I was always more of a Beyblade fan than Yugioh. (Spinning tops over cards anyday!) I suppose I do ship Shulk and Robin in a way (but as super friends for this story). Having said that I'm not opposed to ShulkXRobin in any way and will gladly check out those authors you mentioned.**

**Bluefoot: If young Link gets a new moveset based around the masks in Majora's mask then it'll be fine. If you just want him as he was in Melee then I have nothing to say to you, really. With Link and toon Link here, putting young Link exactly as he is back in makes 0 sense. 0.**

**Mahnati: I'd definitely like to see that deformed head flying around but my Kid Icarus vote would probably go to Viridi simply because we have literally no Nature user on the roster (Olimar and your silly Pikmin vegtables don't count). Plus Viridi is more ambigious as a character and villan so gets my vote for personality. I would pay serious money (like all $5 I have) to see the Inklings in Smash. Too cool.**

**I hope I answered your question about how Robin fell asleep. I'd say Jigglypuff would be hilarious as the Villain (the big bad plan would be drawing on peoples faces with a marker pen). Of course I can't say who is involved directly in the plot to a great degree at this point for literary reasons. I agree Wii fit trainer is first and foremost a professional (No one gets a body like that without serious discipline). She's just tired of people not remembering her name so decides enough is enough. No more name for me. The dreamcaster is certainly devious but as mentioned some people are resistant for whatever reason. Maybe Robin can fight off the nightmares through her willpower? Only time will tell.**

**I'll see you in a few weeks, people. Until then...bye!**

**P.P.S: I've often been beaten online by a Fox player while using Robin due to that reflector. Darn that reflector.**


	21. Innocent suspects

**Hey, hey, guess who? It's me, PozzyP and I'm back and ready to go. No points for guessing that. I said I'd be back late June and it's only mid June so don't tell me I'm not generous. So continues the story.**

* * *

_Robin POV_

_Remember what Shulk said. No one hates me and is fine with who I like. They don't think you're a failure for having a similar fighting style as the other Robin. They don't want you kicked out because of that. Positive thoughts…positive thoughts._

I opened my eyes. I was definitely dreaming again. _Well at least I'm sure of that from the beginning this time. No more nasty surprises. _I was floating. I looked down but couldn't see my body or my hand in front of my face. There would've been a time where I'd have panicked at this loss but not this time. _Breathe deeply. Positive thoughts. As long as you're in control they can't hurt you. _

I sucked in another deep breath, holding for a second, before letting it out slowly. This was actually vaguely pleasant. Just gently floating in a colorless void with nothing to worry about. _Calm thoughts. Fear is the enemy. No nightmares today._

**"Who said anything about nightmares?" **The empty expanse of space flickered.

"Leave me alone." I said, in a level a voice as I could manage. "Your tricks aren't going to work on me tonight."

**"Relax, Spellcaster, I just want to show you something." **The void became awash with color, like a painting exposed to water. **"There are no tricks here. What I'm showing you is straight from your own mind. No alterations." **The colors coalesced into a coherent scene below me, which I continued to float above. I narrowed my eyes, squinting. _Is that…no._ The scene showed a room, untidy to say the least. A lone figure was hurrying back and forth about the room, haphazardly scanning books and manuscripts, knocking things over but not picking them up. Occasionally spells were cast but their effect was never one of success.

**"You know what this is, Robin. You remember." **I did. This was the house I'd bought after Grima had been vanquished. The figure running back and forth between books was me.

"Why…why are you showing me myself?" I asked aloud.

**"Don't play games with me, Robin," **the voice threatened, darkly. **"You know full well what you're witnessing. Failure."**

"You don't know…"

**"Oh but I do. The terrible truth. The real reason you can't ever be with your beloved Lucina." **I had no words to say to that. The voice had picked at my deepest wound. I could see the figure I was watching becoming more and more agitated. It tried rereading several of the passages from the books and casting the spells again but success was always just out of reach.

"I…I tried so hard," I muttered, not caring if the voice could hear me or not. It was more for my benefit anyway as if to justify my past actions. "No matter how much I studied or how many tomes I learned it was never enough. I could never cast it right."

**"And the door to her time remained firmly shut, hm? Just as it always will."**

"You're just trying to make me fall into depression again. It's not going to work." Though my words were half-hearted the meaning was still clear. At least I hoped it was.

**"I'm actually just showing you how pointless it all is. Trying to overcome my power is pointless. Look," **the voice commanded, pulling my ethereal form closer to the scene. I could see the past version of myself had given up and had curled into a ball on my bed, unmoving. **"If you can't even master simple magic like that then how can you possibly resist me?**

"Simple? It takes even Naga great exertion to pull off a spell like that. Time travel isn't easy," I argued quietly. "I asked her for help but she always insisted I only would be able to if I truly wanted it."

**"Do you want it?**

"Yes."

**"Well clearly not enough. Or maybe you're just weak,"** the voice pondered. **"Either way you've been lying to Shulk and you other 'friends' about your situation. Ylissean law is the least of your concerns it seems. It's almost sad to think about. As much as it sickens me to think about it they genuinely want to help you. But you won't let them know the truth and give them false hope that they're helping you 'fit in' and some vague notions of acceptance. Pitiful."**

"…..Are you done?"

**"Tch, what kind of response is that? I show you your greatest failure as a human and you try to shrug it off. I'm starting to think you enjoy the nightmares. They're more fun for me to concoct at any rate."**

"Actually I preferred if you'd just leave." I didn't feel like fighting. No threats or action plan…just a choice. All of this dream infiltration was really doing my head in. "Not just this dream but everyone's. Just leave. We've got no quarrel with you so just leave and no one gets hurt."

**"People ****_are_**** going to get hurt and they're going to continue to get hurt until I get what I want and deserve," **The voice said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.** "I even get to see some of the world's greatest hero's tremble before me. I must admit I get a little kick out of that. Being on top's a thing I could get used to."**

"What does that even mean?"

**"You're a tactician. Go figure." **The voice paused for a moment. **"Well as pleasant as this is I've got to spread my influence to the rest of the Smashers. In time I'll break them completely. Even you. Then we'll…I'll leave you guess. No sense in giving away our goals now is there?"**

And with that the scene below me faded, leaving the past version of myself to cry silently into my pillow and present me once again suspended in nothingness. I could feel myself drifting towards the waking world so I didn't try to fight it. The dream caster had let me go once again and I didn't want to be around in case they changed their mind.

My eyes fluttered open. The first rays of light were just beginning to stream through the curtains. The clock said it was coming up to 5:30. _I guess dream time and real time run at different speeds. _

_That…that voice. I know I've heard it before. Last time she said she was 'collecting data' on me. Is that why she let me go? To study me? It would certainly seem to be an experiment of some sort since she didn't try to straight up scare me this time…instead toying with me in crueller ways. Things that were out of my control._

I remembered the scene she'd shown me. My failures in learning the most dangerous of all magic with the goal of…. I couldn't bring myself to say it. No matter what had been said the voice was right. While it was true Ylissean law didn't recognise the union of two people of the same gender there was a simpler, much more disheartening reason Lucina and I were never meant to be.

And I lied. I lied to everyone who knew at the mansion to cover myself, to make them think there was a chance I could be happy.

I looked across the room. Shulk was still asleep, his chest rising and falling in gentle rhythms under the blanket. Not wanting to disturb him I readjusted my position and closed my eyes again. There were no dreams this time.

* * *

"Robin…Robin wake up." I turned myself away from Shulk's voice. "Robin it's time for breakfast.

"No. I want to stay in bed."

"Do you want everything to be gone by the time we get there? You gonna go a whole day without eating?"

"No but the bed's very comfortable right now." I opened my eyes a sliver. The sun was streaming in much more harshly than before. Shulk was already dressed and by my bedside, trying pull the duvet away from me.

"If you don't get up then we'll both miss breakfast because I'm not going to leave you here."

"I'd be touched if you weren't being such a pest right now. Fine I'll get up." Pushing him away I got up and stumbled into the bathroom, still pretty much asleep. I got changed, taking a long look at myself in the mirror.

"Robin we're going to be late!"

"Yeah I'm coming," I said, not really paying attention. The person looking back at me in the mirror looked terrible. Her eyes were red and puffy like she'd been crying silently into her pillow that night and the bags underneath them were beginning to reform.

_Jeez. Do I really look like that? _ I hastily exited the room, dumping my pajamas on the bed. Shulk wasn't impressed.

"Robin you look like crap."

"Good morning to you too."

"I mean it. Did you have another nightmare?" I attempted to answer but he hurried me out of the dorm and into the hall. "You can tell me as we walk. I don't want to miss pancakes." Fair reasoning I suppose. So as we walked I told him of my latest encounter with the figure.

I deliberately left the details vague so as not to draw attention to any…failings on my part. I did emphasise that her technique had changed since the last time and had tried to break me slowly, rather than brute force her way into my greatest fears.

"Maybe this has something to do with you trying to resist her influence?" Shulk wondered aloud. "She's changing tactics which isn't good for us…"

"Because it shows they've thought this through," I finished. "This was all planned, not some spur of the moment deal."

"Last time she mentioned 'plan B'. Was this it?" I scratched the back of my bed head.

"I don't think so. Plan B sounds much bigger and only to be used if 'A' fails and since most of the Smashers are still in the grip of their own fears I don't think it's come to that yet." Shulk smiled.

"And you say we're not making progress. It's barely even 9 am and we're already drawing conclusions."

"But are they the right ones?"

"Let's hope." We entered the dining hall. "And stop being negative. It's not going to do you any favors." I wanted to tell him that it was his insistence on thinking positives that ensured I didn't give into depression the previous night but he'd already made his way over to the pancakes before sitting down next to Palutena and Lucario.

I made my way over, but not before mimicking his actions and grabbing myself some pancakes. And to think I wanted to stay in bed. Shocking.

"Hi there, Robin!" The goddess said, all too cheerily for my liking. "How's things?"

"Um…good. I guess." She frowned.

"You don't sound so sure. Another nightmare?"

"How did you…?"

"Shulk told me." Shulk was currently stuffing as many pancakes into his mouth as was physically possible (an image I desperately want to forget) so I took her word for it. "Plus mostly everyone who had one last time had one last night as well. It stands to reason you'd have one too."

"And let me guess that you didn't?"

"Alas I remain nightmare free which is more than can be said for Pit." She poked numbly at her toast. "This is the second day he's been blank. I couldn't even get him to get out of bed this morning. I'll take him some ice cream later."

Her cheery demeanour from not a moment ago gone, she held her head in her hands. Though I didn't trust her completely I could see she cared for Pit. I didn't think she would cause the nightmares if they would harm the closest thing she had to a son.

"You should take him to the Wii fit trainer's sessions," I offered. "They've helped other people, myself included. Maybe it'll do him some good?"

"At this stage I'll try anything. Thanks, Robin," she said, her unnaturally green eyes brimming with gratefulness.

"No problem. I turned to Lucario who was nose deep in bowl of cereal.

"Lucario, sorry to bother you but could you…"

"No." Palutena went wide eyed and Shulk nearly choked on his pancake.

"I'm sorry but…"

"No." He put down his cereal spoon and looked my straight in the eye. "I know what you're going to say and ask me to do but the answer is no. It isn't him."

"Isn't who?" Palutena asked, watching the scene unfold with great interest.

"Darkrai isn't behind this."

"How can you be so sure?" Shulk asked, wolfing down the last of his pancake. Lucario sighed, pushing away his plate.

"Do you honestly think you're the only ones who've been investigating this? Darkrai and I go way back. We're both from Sinnoh so it makes sense we've crossed paths before. When the nightmares started he was the first person I checked. It isn't him."

I was stunned. I never considered any of the unaffected Smashers had bothered to investigate the incidents themselves. Master hand should be including Lucario into his 'trusted circle' if what he said was true.

"And before you ask it isn't Nightmare either. Meta knight check yesterday. If you'll excuse me." The Pokémon stood up, taking his plate with him, and left the hall.

"Well there goes two of our best leads," I muttered. "But at least that narrows it down slightly."

"We still haven't found King Boo yet," Shulk argued. "And he's a shady character to say the least. It could well be him."

"Is King Boo even allowed in the mansion?" Palutena commented, deciding her breakfast could do without eating. "I mean he isn't an assist trophy and he's certainly not a Pokémon so what reason could Master hand have for letting him in?"

"To my knowledge Master Hand lets anyone in as long as they're relatively well known throughout our multiverse and promise not to disrupt the official matches. Ironic given our current position."

"Well said, Robin. Maybe we should go and find Master hand and ask?"

"Why wait?" I rolled up several of my uneaten pancakes and stuffed them into my coat pockets. "Let's find him right this second."

"…I really hope you didn't put any maple syrup on those. Your pockets are gonna be sticky as hell later."

"Details. Two of our best leads have just been busted by someone who isn't us and I'm not going to sit around like a dunce of a tactician for someone like Kirby to swoop in and do it themselves." I glanced around. Kirby was at a far table inhaling as much food as he could. Typical.

Maybe I was over reacting but I didn't like that someone had beaten us to two of our prime suspects _and_ debunked them. It was odd but I almost felt some sort of duty as Master Hand's 'go to' person to not let anyone but us find out who was behind this. It's only natural that a tactician experiences some rivalry with others who beat them.

"You coming, Shulk?"

"Ugh. I don't see the rush all of a sudden but whatever makes you happy. See you, Palutena."

"Hm, what? Oh bye!"

"Take Pit to the Wii fit trainer's session today. It should help at least a bit."

"I will. Bye Robin!" She waved us off (slightly too forcefully if you ask me) and went back to her brooding position. I looked around the mess hall. Most of the Smasher's were still mere shells of their former selves but at least some of them were showing slight improvement.

Ike was muttering to himself which was a sure step up from saying nothing at all. Captain Falcon was having a go at eating toast soldiers but I could see his heart wasn't in it. It was still progress though. I was almost tempted to let the situation resolve itself and let the Smashers build up a resistance to the nightmares but I knew my morality wouldn't allow.

Besides I was still wary of 'Plan B' and what that entailed. I really, really didn't want to find out which was all the more reason to find Master Hand all the quicker. This didn't stop me, however, from stealing a glance backward across the hall as I reached the door. I could hear Shulk calling me from down the corridor but I ignored him.

I was watching Palutena who was in turn watching me from across the room. Her face was blank now but that didn't fool me. Maybe it was my eyes playing tricks but for the briefest second I could've sworn I saw her scowl at me. Of course it was all over by the time I'd begun to process what I'd seen but that didn't stop me feeling uneasy. I brushed it off. I'm sure it was nothing.

* * *

We walked in silence. After all there wasn't much to say; much of our questions could only be answered by none other than the force of creation himself, Master hand.

"Do you think all these corridors look the same?" Shulk, shrugged.

"Kind of. You'd think Master hand would at least paint the walls different colors so people would stop getting lost all the time."

"Hey that's what I was thinking! I guess great minds thi…" I stopped. The corridor we'd just rounded was different. Shulk caught on too and stopped to sniff the air. Absolutely putrid was the only thing that came to mind…and it was getting closer. "Oh no."

"What?" Shulk asked, turning to face me, covering his nose in the process.

"I spoke too soon. I like the corridors just the way they are. We really don't need that smell to be here. Or who it's coming from."

"It's pretty awful I must admit. Wait what do you mean 'who it's coming from'?" To answer his question, a disgruntled Wario rounded the opposite corner, barging between us.

"Hey watch where you chumps are going! I got business to attend to."

_Oh gods he touched me! The smell touched me! I'm gonna stink for the rest of the day!_

"Hey get back here!" Shulk said, not taking his hand away from his nose. "Did you have nightmares?" The Italian stopped, only scratch his nether regions.

"Eh? I already told youse I got better things to worry about than some crazy dreams." I heard him mutter 'weirdos' under his garlic tainted breath as he resumed his purposeful walk away from us.

"I thought we already knew he didn't have any?" I asked, once the smell had cleared as much as it was going to (which wasn't much).

"I just wanted to be sure. I've only heard things for some of the Smashers through word of mouth and I didn't get around to checking it out for myself." He took his hand away to suck in a lungful of air, only to be disgusted when the pungent odor hadn't fully cleared. "Let's keep moving, then talk."

"Good idea." We resumed our trek to the office of our director, glad to be free of the smell.

"Why is it whenever I say something, fate decides to take it literally?" I wondered to him.

"I thought you didn't believe in fate?"

"…You know what I mean. Figure of speech. …..I don't suppose you think Wario could be behind this? I mean he's a pretty mean spirited guy, right?"

"I don't think he'd go out of his way to mess us all up just because he's feeling mean. Not unless he got paid at the end. I think he'd just complain a lot."

"Fair enough." We arrived at the double doors to Master Hand's room, still as imposing as ever. I knocked but was surprised to see the door swung freely inward slightly. It was clear Master hand wasn't inside. Shulk made a move to go in but I stopped him. "Shouldn't we wait until we're called in?"

"I don't want to stand out in the hall like an idiot all day. Besides he won't mind. We're his 'trusted people' remember?" I did remember but I didn't really see that as a defence for what was basically breaking and entering (even if the door was already unlocked and open). Sighing, I followed the Homs boy in.

"Jeez does he ever tidy this place up?" It was even more crammed with papers than the last time I'd been in here, some piles dangerously close to toppling over onto the plush carpet below.

"Huh look at this one," Shulk picked the paper on top of the nearest pile off and began to read. "What kind of a list is this? Roy, King K. Rool, Shovel knight, Wonder Red, Rayman, Heavy and Medic, Dimentio, Isaac, Inklings, Krystal, Young Link, Captain Syrup, Wolf, Banjo and Kazooie, Shantae…" I snatched the paper away from him before he could read anymore.

"Shulk we can't just read his private stuff!" I glanced down at the paper in my hand. "Although, is that Ashley's name down here? And Shadow as well? Aren't they assist trophies?"

"Maybe it's a list of people applying to be fighters in the next tournament?"

**"Correct?" **I span around to see Master Hand had entered from another door. **"Please explain why you are reading my 'private stuff' as Robin so eloquently put it. **

"Um well…" I looked to Shulk for help but he just shook his head in panic. "It was on the top of the pile and was clearly in plain view for us to see. We're supposed to be gathering clues so we need to check everything out. Including your desk."

**"…Either that's an odd truth or the most believable lie made up on the spot I've ever seen. It doesn't matter. Sit down." **We did, casually placing the paper back on top of the nearest pile as if nothing had happened. **"I take it you want to ask me something?" **I let Shulk handle this one.

"We were just wondering about your policy on letting non Smashers into the mansion. Those who aren't fighters or assist trophies or Pokémon. One of our suspects falls into that category."

**"Hm. As you probably know, anyone that's had prolonged history with any one of the Smashers is welcome into the mansion, whether they've been antagonistic or helpful in the past. As long as they don't interfere in official matches I see no reason to bar anyone from entering."**

"Even people like King Boo?"

**"I take it he's your suspect then?"**

"Yes", I affirmed.

**"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but although King Boo is eligible to enter the mansion he's been under the control of Professor E. Gadd for quite some time now."**

"E. Gadd…that rings a bell…"

**"He's the person Luigi teams up with to fight various paranormal happenings throughout the Mushroom world. Their latest adventure lead to the capture of King Boo so his involvement in the situation we have here is likely nil."**

"You're kidding," breathed Shulk. "I really thought it could be him. Now we've got no leads."

**"Well I'm sure if you…" **Master hand paused, as if seeing Shulk for the first time.** Shulk have you brought a dark object into my presence? I can feel its power from here."**

"You mean this?" Shulk brought out his corrupted Monado, laying it gingerly across the desk amongst all the papers. Master Hand came as close to doing a double take as he could.

**"Your blade…I feel no connection between it and the ether but instead a dark force has wrenched control. How did this happen?"** Shulk explained how during his vision the female figure had sent out a wave of energy towards us that knocked us out of the dream and back in our plane of existence. The Monado had been damaged in the process.

"Can you fix it?"

**"Alas without knowing the exact nature of the corruption I cannot remove the enchantment. Trying to remove it by force could shatter the blade itself." **Shulk looked alarmed but Master Hand assured him it wouldn't come to that. **"I assure you it will heal in time. Until then you may use your mark 2."**

"Well that saves me asking." He said, taking the sword back. "You can curb its power down to the level of the original, right?"

**"That I can do. And now that our external teleporters are back online you can ask your friends on Bionis to send it over today."**

"Wait the teleport was down?"

**"The sheer mass of sending every assist trophy and pokéball to Gaur plains to save you overloaded the system. Megaman and ROB have only just been able to repair it. And this of course means I can now inform you that now the teleporter is fixed we can transport two of our returning fighters here."**

"Returning fighters? You mean Lucas right? I remember Ness saying something about him coming back."

**"Yes Lucas as well as Mewtwo. Lucario and he are rivals. They get on well enough, though."**

"Huh. So when are they arriving?"

**"Tomorrow after breakfast."**

So did the competition just get stiffer?" I asked.

**"I'm afraid so, Robin." **He leaned in closer.** "But think of it like this. You can use them to study the effects of the dreams first hand if it's any consolation." **He went back behind his desk, the papers magically reforming into perfect piles. **"You've got lots of work to do, Robin and Shulk. I suggest you begin for the day. And don't forget to keep training for the tournament. It begins in mere days I might add." **

The competition! I'd nearly forgotten what with all of the happenings. It seemed so insignificant in comparison but it was still the reason we were all here in the first place. We bade goodbye to Master hand (the door closing behind us this time).

"Split up again?" Shulk asked. "I've got to get my other blade and it's not going to be particularly interesting to watch.

"Sure. I'll find out what I can. Report back in the dorm later?"

"Yep." I watched him leave before taking out one of the pancakes I'd stuffed in to my pocket from earlier. It was still decent, even if it now had the 'old book smell'. Much better than some smells I knew of.

* * *

**A/N: Just to say sorry for the brief absence I've especially written an extra story that'll go up later today. It's a oneshot in the pokemon genre involving Magma admin Courtney meeting Cyrus (boss of team Galactic) but even if you're not a fan of that it touches on some interesting topics such as emotion, purpose, being etc. It's titled 'These emotions' I recommend it (cos I wrote it. Shameless self promotion)**

**Nateklh: Palutena seems to be a popular choice here. Can't imagine why? Viridi...eh. Could be for all we know.**

**Heman2000:I agree that Shulk with the Shorts is overused but I won't bash it. Comedic value and all that. Mr. Game and Watch is generally a suspicious guy. Don't look into that too much. Judge 9 is basically his only kill move as his smashes are too slow to be useful. Hey team fortress 2 cameo for the win (you caught it right?).**

**I want to write more here but word count and all that. I again recommend you getting your own account just so I can PM you the finer details about what you say, just so I don't clog up the section. Not to say I don't love your crazy enthusiasm here but I probably said before about focussing your energy. Focus, man. Take deep breathes. PS. how can you be blamed for using the Monado arts? That's Shulk's main strength (that and ridiculous range) PPS. I give Yoshizilla props for trying. That's about it. He's a...colorful guy.**

**Yugiohfangirl: I can't believe there are no Starwars/Xenoblade stories. Oh the injustice. You mention MLP...I'll let that slide just this once. I can accept it's better than the original (which isn't saying much) but it's still really...fill in the blank here with various words. You know the ones. I digress. Hey lots of people can have 'all seeing eyes', don't get too comfortable in your thinking.**

**Mahnati: Yes I enjoy writing Robin and Shulk's friendship together very much. After all the crap they go through they deserve some happiness.**

**Sarcasm: I thought Shulk's dad looked like Hulk Hogan as well. Strange.**

**Otomos the Crazy Peridot: Or can it? Maybe. You'll have to find out.**

**Blimey we got to over 100 reviews. Granted I tallyed them up and over 1/4 are from one single person (I'm looking at you, you crazy enthusiastic person). I can't thank all of you enough for the support I've got for this story. I know it isn't exactly 'it came from Lucina's head' but I did the best I could with this idea. If you'd stick around until the end that'd be cool. More than cool it'd be awesome.**

**Note: I just played "Shantae and the Pirate's curse' for the first time recently and it has quickly become one of my favourite games of all time. The characters, story and music...oh gods the music. Just search up Shantae and the pirate's curse boss theme (extended version) and 'We love burning town'. Some of the best pieces of music ever written.**

**I urge you to vote for her in the Smash bros fighter ballot as personal plea from me. There are very few more deserving than her (especially on the Indie side). I dare you to say Shovel knight is better. Shantae has had more games, more history with Nintendo, actually has a personality (Shovel knight is literally just a guy with a spade), great desigm (Shovel knight looks almost like one of Zelda's phantom knights), Has a great supporting cast and interactions to make the world feel more real (Shovel knight is made up of SHovel knight, generic princess and evil guy for the most part. Thats it. Boring.) Also much more unique moveset: Dancing and transformation and pirate equipement usage VS spade and ocasional magic.**

**I've played it and know the shovel can do other things but when it comes down to it, it's just another long range sword design and gods know we've got enough of them. Ok I'm done. But vote Shantae. Do it for your pal PozzyP!**

**To understand what Robin was seeing at the beginning of this chapter you'll need really basic Fire emblem awakening knowledge but honestly it isn't too hard to guess what happened. Just think it through.**

Anyway so ends the 21st chapter and onwards to the 22nd. I'll be waiting for you there. Bye from PozzyP!


	22. New leads

**Isn't it ironic that as soon as I list possible DLC characters in the fic, Nintendo goes and announces Ryu who wasn't on the list. I have the worst luck. I know enough about street fighter to accept his inclusion by I get the feeling this wasn't to do with the DLC poll. They were gonna put him in anyway because of how close capcom and nintendo are now.**

* * *

Shulk POV

I once again found myself in the communications terminal, this time alone seeing as breakfast was still going on several floors below me.

I was half tempted to call Reyn or Dunban to discuss my situation with the Monado. Having said that I knew that Reyn was always pretty clueless when it came to my sword and as helpful as Dunban always was I couldn't see how he could help me now.

No…what I needed was someone with prior experience. Someone who understood the ether and had magical abilities of their own. Someone who'd give me the best chance of understanding what had happened to my beloved sword. An image of a woman with lavender hair (nearly white with the glow of the screen) shimmered into view on the monitor.

"Hi Melia."

"Shulk! What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Bad news I'm afraid. Take a look at this." I held up the Monado (slightly awkwardly considering the size of it and my close proximity to the screen). Her eyes widened considerably, teal orbs quivering with panic.

"Darkness blacker than midnight. Shulk, do you have any idea what this is?"

"I was hoping you could answer that."

"Maybe." She frowned. Those creases really didn't suit her face, I decided. "Even from here I can see that your Monado's been severely compromised. I assume you want me to take a look at it?"

"Well you _are _an ether mage." I pointed out, causing her to come as close to rolling her eyes as she would ever consider.

"Yes well, ahem, I try to keep away from the darker forces that the ether grants but I'll take a look anyway."

"Thanks, Melia." I opened up the panel below the monitor and placed the Monado inside, teleporting it to Alcamoth city on the Bionis. A green beep and a flash of light indicated success. Sure enough it was Melia who was now holding my corrupted blade, though she seemed less than happy about it.

"This is awful, Shulk. This looks bad. Really bad." She turned it over, tracing the underside with her fingertips. "It'll be days if not weeks before an enchantment like this wears off."

"So you can't remove it?"

"Like I said, my speciality isn't with the dark arts. Even so I can tell this must have taken a lot of skill to cast. Someone really doesn't want you to have this." She paused, placing the sword down onto her desk. "Might I ask who or what caused this?"

"Two questions I wish I knew the answers to. But I know they cast this spell or hex or whatever to prevent me from eavesdropping on their conversations with my visions."

"If Dunban hadn't told me about the nightmares I'd scold you for trying to eavesdrop." I rolled my eyes. Melia was always as formal as possible, even in the face of adversity. "So I take it you want me to send over your mark 2 to use in the tournament?"

"If you wouldn't mind." She always appreciated formalities so I used that to my advantage in case she was having doubts (which she certainly was going by her facial expression).

"Are sure that's such a good idea, Shulk? What if you corrupt another one?"

"It wasn't me who did this, remember? Besides I'll be more careful next time."

"Well…"

"I'll get you some of Riki's fur."

"Done." Another flash of light indicated the teleport bay was occupied. _That was quick._ I fished out my Monado mark 2, instantly feeling the connection to the ether my other blade had lost.

"Thanks again, Melia."

"…Just remember your part of the deal." The screen went blank. I almost felt bad for taking advantage of her love for soft things, particularly Riki's fur, to get her to comply with me. On the other hand I justified it by the fact there wasn't much time at hand and I didn't want to spend most of it discussing the ins and outs of sending my second sword to the mansion.

Time was simply something none of us had.

* * *

Robin (F) POV

I'd spent the past two hours back in the library, trying to read up on anyone who'd be likely or able to take control of our dreams. I honestly didn't know why I did as my most helpful book had made it very clear that anyone of sufficient magical ability would be able to cast sleep spells and/or infiltrate dreams.

I needed to be in an environment with as many of the Smashers as possible. I tried to justify that going into the library gave everyone time to finish up with breakfast and migrate to other parts of the mansion where I could corner and interrogate them…but that was kind of a lie.

If I went around interrogating everyone then chances were I'd actually end up bumping into the dream caster and who knows what might happen then? They could put me back to sleep. Give me nightmares. Worse case was they used their magical abilities to wipe my memory and I was no stranger to how distressing amnesia could be.

_A rock and a hard place. I think that's the phrase Luigi used. Well I'm not going to get anything done just by sitting here. _I got up, my mind made up; I'd just have to brave it and interrogate anyone I came across. What I'd ask them I didn't know but when the time came I'm sure something would crop up.

Going into a situation without a plan is something I would never normally consider but given my track record over the past few days I decided just to go with the flow. Exiting the library (still half expecting the floor to suck me under again) I made my way through the corridors. I didn't really have a final destination in mind so I just wandered aimlessly, hoping I'd bump into someone.

Having said that the mansion was pretty huge so it was entirely possible I could amble from one side to the other without meeting another resident. I needn't have worried as I soon found my legs taking me past a room I hadn't seen before. I might've missed it entirely had it not been for the general murmur of voices I could hear through the wood of the door.

I squinted at the label the door had. _Lounge area. We have a lounge? _In all my weeks of living here at the mansion it had never once been mentioned that there was a lounge. Not once, not ever, and yet here it was. _Stranger things have happened, _I muttered, closing my hand around the door handle. I guess the fighters didn't always go back to their rooms if they weren't training.

I opened the door, letting the noise spill out into the hall. The hero king and Greninja were playing air hockey against each other with Ness acting as mediator. Over to the left was a couch which was being occupied by Little Mac, Wario, and Captain Falcon.

On the TV they were watching was sort of sports channel that I had little interest in so I chose to head to the opposite side of the room where Olimar was making coffee. He saw me coming but didn't make an attempt to leave so I took that as my cue.

"Captain Olimar."

"Um, I though I said that Olimar was fine. Did I? I can't remember."

"You might've," I admitted. I then realised I could twist the situation to my advantage so I continued. "Though I can't blame you for not remembering considering all that's happening."

"Hm, yes I guess you're right." He went back to his coffee.

"Say…you haven't seen or heard anything out of the ordinary, have you?"

"Besides the nightmares?"

"Yes."

"Well I haven't seen Sheik for quite some time." He put down his mug, looking pensive. "Come to think of it I never see him outside of matches. It's weird."

"And let me guess you've never seen Zelda and him in the same place?"

"Hey that's a good point! I never thought of that."

"I see." I know I'm a tactician and all but it really wasn't that hard to figure out Zelda and Sheik are the same person. How everyone besides Link (and maybe Mewtwo when he arrives) can be so dense to that fact is beyond me.

_Why did I think Olimar was going to be helpful? Am I really that desperate?_

"Well thanks for sharing but I'd best be off. I've got…tactician training to attend do." I could see he didn't believe me but he let me leave.

"Oh and then there's Rosalina." He said, deliberately waiting until I was nearly at the door to call me back. I guess that's Karma for trying to blow him off for not being as useful as I thought.

"Shh!" Mac said, turning up the TV volume. I backtracked to Olimar.

"Rosalina? What about her?" I could almost feel Olimar's smugness at my sudden need for his help.

"Are you sure it's worth your time to hear? I'm sure 'tactician training' is very important to you."

"No no go ahead. I've got all the time I need." Olimar stirred his coffee, taking as much time as physically possible to put down the spoon after he'd finished.

"Well every night for the past few days I've heard someone creep past my room and go up upstairs."

"Wait is that it? That could be anyone!"

"No one else has two shadows that poke under my door other than Rosalina and her Luma."

"…Well that's not wrong of her. She's entitled go past your room up the stairs."

"You asked for suspicious, not wrong." He poured the coffee into a tube connecting into his helmet, presumably to store and drink later. "Besides I'm on the top floor. The stairs lead up to the roof. Don't you think that's even slightly strange?"

"…Maybe. Thanks for your time."

"Glad to be of service." He said, dryly, resuming his spectating of the air hockey. I did think Rosalina was always a distant person but she was so good to me in my first days of my stay here I almost felt bad for suspecting her of anything other than genuine kindness. I mentally slapped myself. _Rule out no one. She has a wand for god's sake! If that doesn't scream magic then I don't know what does._

I sighed, passing the sofa where little Mac, Wario, and Falcon were still watching it with anticipation. By the looks of things one of the teams was in a clear position to win. I never really understood soccer. It's just kicking a ball around. I'd much rather enjoy reading. Still…Captain Falcon seemed completely immersed in it until:

"GOAL! YESSSSS!" The sofa beside me erupted into noise levels that I'd only ever heard on the battle field. Even Marth and Greninja glared at them from across the room, such was the volume.

"Aaaand commercial!"

"Man, why are there always breaks when the action starts heating up?" Mac complained.

"I hear you, bro," Falcon muttered, his earlier enthusiasm gone.

"And now time for another quick news update."

"And commercials with news updates. Lame."

"The business world takes another huge hit as stock prices have fallen for the 4th month running." The announcer said. "Most notably hit is the video game company Warioware inc who's own shares have fallen by a staggering…" Wario snatched the remote away from Mac and muted the TV.

"Heh, you guys are right. The news is kinda boring." I took that as my cue to leave, judging by the blank expressions the TV watchers had. I'm sure there were other people I could bump into in the kitchen or something.

I left the rowdy atmosphere of the lounge behind and headed back down the corridor. Since when did Wario run a company? The guy didn't seem business savvy at all going by his usual behaviour of passing wind and general rudeness. Don't judge a book by their cover, I guess.

At least I had another possible lead, what with Rosalina's apparent wanderings late at night. I had no doubt she was within her rights to go up to the roof at night but at this stage I was getting slightly desperate for a lead, what with my best ones being proven wrong by Lucario of all people.

Rosalina was a hard person to track down as she rarely spectated any of the matches and prefers to go for walks through the grounds instead of practice. _Does she even walk? She floats pretty much everywhere. _And, as had become clear in the past few weeks, the mansion was certainly big enough for her to hide away from me if she wanted to be alone.

_If only there was somewhere we're both guaranteed to be. She hardly ever goes to breakfast so I can't catch her there. I could always just hang around outside her room. She's got to go back there at some stage. _Stage. Training. Trainer. When you're a tactician your mind pieces things together in ways the average person might believe to be strange.

I smacked myself. Of course! _I saw her yesterday while I was attending the Wii fit trainer's session. Chances are she'll go today. Then all I have to do is trail her to the roof, if that's where she's really going. Sure it'll take up the rest of my day but hopefully the information will be worth it. At this point I'll take anything. _

I never wore a timepiece so I could only guess at the time but I knew it was still too early for the yoga session to have started yet. I resigned myself to aimlessly wander the corridors once more, hoping to bump into someone with more solid proof of the identity of our nightmare caster. These corridors did all look the same.

* * *

**A/N: I remember from a review way back that someone wanted to more Melia so there we go. If you haven't played Xenoblade then the** **bottom line is she's a mage and given her use of magic it'd make sense Shulk would go to her instead of Reyn etc. If you're wondering why she's got his other sword it's my personal view that after the event of the main story of Xenoblade that Shulk decides to lock away his other Monados to stop other people stealing them. Of course he'd put them in the most secure place he could find, namely Alcamoth city (which is where Melia lives.) **

**She also expresses desire in Xenoblade to stroke Riki's fur so I figured I'd incorporate that. I thought it was funny. **

**Reason why Marth and Greninja are playing air hockey? Why not? Actually I remembered a review ages ago where someone said that Marth and Greninja should fight in a match...so they do...an air hockey match. Near enough, right? **

**We also see Olimar again (a criminally underused character in smash bros fanfiction). If anyone knows of any good fics with Olimar drop me note or something. Wondering why he's all smug when Robin needs his help? Wouldn't you be if no one took you seriously and thought you were awful and then suddenly you were needed. I'd be pretty smug too. **

**Little Mac, Wario, and Captain Falcon watching sports TV? Mac and Falcon are pretty athletic and into sports and Wario probably just likes to sit on the couch. He's competed in Mario/Sonic olympic games and Strikers charged so he can be athletic when he needs to be. I guess. When Falcon says 'YESSS!' just think of his raptor boost up B when it connects with someone. You know the one.**

**Natekleh: I never really got the hang of Lucas because his PSI magnet went out in front of him and so didn't cover him as well as Ness's did. Plus Ness's PK fire lasted longer to give more time for the infamous back throw combo. Not to say I don't enjoy playing as Lucas. I just prefer Ness.**

**MahNati: Robin's reasons for not being able to be with her lucina will be explored later. You know my basic plan for thiis story came down to 3 bullet points: 1st person story from Robin POV. Robin becomes friends with Shulk. Dreams are involved in some way. I kid you not the exact week I was planning to upload this story was the same week 'it came from Lucina's head' was published. There was absolutely no way I could put my story up because I thought I'd be called a rip off of a much better author or something along those lines. **

**The main problem was that I didn't know who the main villain causing the nightmares was and so if I published and ended up choosing the same one then I'd be screwed. Now, granted that the Villain in 'it came from Lucina's head' is Tabuu all along (which is my only bad thing to say about the fic) but at the time I didn't know that. I agree the fics have different themes (their one using fear and suspense as opposed to my...I'm not even sure what my themes are. I just know that horror isn't one of them.)**

**Sarcasm: I will fire as many shots at Shovel Knight as needed. Having said that I'd prefer him over Dixie Kong (we don't need another Kong. If we have to have a DK rep then K Rool is the better option by far.**)

**Yugiohfangirl: I'm honored you check for the updates (and even more so that I'm apparently doing a good job). Gods damn Lucina/ Marth's final smash. Insta KO's! Also it really, really bums me out that Roy has exactly the same final smash (that slightly different animation doesn't count). I didn't particularly want him anyway as now we have 3 characters who're clones of each other. I know they've got slightly different sweetspots and hitboxes, falling physics etc but that doesn't justify his inclusion. If Roy had blue hair no one would want him. That's basically his niche. Roy has red hair. That's it.**

**On that note I say now that neither Roy nor Ryu will feature in the same way Lucas and Mewtwo will due to me not being willing to write in more characters who're just there to bulk up the numbers. They'll definitely cameo during the fic but won't be major characters. Actually on the subject of cameos if anyone wants a particular character to cameo just let me know. I'm not going to cameo anyone from MLP. Saying that now. We all have our opinions, Yugi. I'm sure you can respect that, right? Cool.**

**Heman2000: You've got an interesting theory going there. I'm sure you know I can't tell you how accurate it is for the purpose of you reading the story later. Shulk when used right is an absolute nightmare to battle. I still Links worse to play against due to reasons discussed in my profile. I forgot about scout's double jump there but then again ROCKET JUMPS! I don't think Shulk's neutral air covers him at the back which is how I get caught out when doing it.**

**Sigma73: It's cool you've got knowledge of both Xenoblade and Fire emblem. I'm not really sure how much 'know how' my average reader has so it's always nice for someone to get the little references. I'd have Reyn as DLC just so his taunt could be 'Now it's Reyn time!' I'd pay all my money for that. All of it. Yeah Capcom and Nintendo are all buddy-buddy now which is cool. I think Monster hunter guy could work.**

**Hey Aurawarrior13 if you still read this then that pun about Final destination was for you. I know you enjoy them.**

**That's all I've got to say but as the tournament approaches I just want to ask what fighter pairings you'd like to see. The tournament I'm doing is a doubles tournament (just because the singles one is done so often. Time to switch it up) so everyone needs a partner. It's fairly obvious Shulk and Robin (F) will team up so don't ask about that. I'd like to see what you guys want (seeing as you're the people this fic is for).**

**Also only 2 DLC places now remain thanks to Ryu and Roy. Who's it gonna be? I'm betting on Wolf simply because he'd be easy port from Brawl and he's got a fair amount of support. The other I don't know. I'm hoping Shantae or a Xenoblade rep. Rayman would be cool as well. That's just my opinion. Anyone who wants Pichu from Melee can get lost. I'm serious. Nah not really but there are better people to vote for then a Pikachu clone.**  
**Alright peace out!**


	23. Shadow of a doubt

_Don't think about it. Don't think about. Oh Gods I'm thinking about it. _I turned my head, trying to forget that Lucina was right next to me and pulling some incredibly intricate stretching poses.

"…And don't forget to exhale when exerting yourself", the Wii fit trainer continued, demonstrating the 'jacknife' pose on the floor mat. I exhaled, but for all the wrong reasons. After talking with Olimar in the lounge area, I'd spent the next hour or so trawling the mansion for people to interrogate but, as expected, I'd had no such luck meeting anyone.

Well…I ran into someone…or rather ran _through _someone. I'd heard the beeping before I saw him; a series of disjointed, near mechanical, beeps. Mr Game and Watch had managed to pass straight through me when we collided, much to my surprise. I know he's thin but I didn't actually believe he only existed in the second dimension. I guess seeing (or not seeing as the case may be) is believing. I hadn't been planning on questioning him anyway. I can't understand him and I had no idea if he could understand me. Simple.

After that I'd made my way up to the training studio for another yoga session with the trainers. I really didn't like yoga, I decided, but with the tournament only days away from starting officially I needed to get myself into shape, fast.

It appeared the other Robin and his Lucina had gotten the same idea. They'd shown up about half way through and taken the mats next to me, with Lucina directly beside me. The bags under her eyes were certainly less than that of the other Robin but were prominent none the less. Having said that they didn't let their tiredness get the better of them and were soon stretching along with the rest of us.

_Oh Gods I'm thinking about her again. Stop it. It's not you Lucina pulling all those stretches. Ignore her!_

As happy as I was that the other Robin and his Lucina had finally overcome the worst of the nightmares, it made it that much harder to concentrate with the person I consider my soulmate pulling some of the tightest stretches I've ever seen.

Seriously, how often do I get to see her not wearing her armour, much less yoga pants and a crop top? Never. And to make things worse she was following all of the trainer's instructions to the letter, pulling off perfect versions of 'tree' and 'dancer'. Let's just say that all the poses she was pulling really showed off her body. The way those poses made her bend and show off her…

S_top it! _I cut myself off from that train of thought. _That's __**a**__ Lucina, not __**your **__Lucina. She loves the other Robin. Quite rightly so but still. It hurts that this is something I can never have and yet it's right here in front of me._

"Robin, you're wobbling," the male trainer called over. "Try to keep your balance." I sighed and resumed my exercises. I glanced over to the blue haired girl next to me.

_The worst part of being in hell is that you can see heaven. _This went on for quite some time; me trying not to stare at Lucina's curves, the other Robin shooting me some 'knowing looks', and the trainers trying to persuade Luigi that he could, in fact, hold the 'arm and leg lift' pose for more than a minute before getting tired.

I tore my eyes away from Lucina for umpteenth time to focus on the real reason I was here. Sure I wanted to get in shape for the tournament but as far as I could see that was a second priority behind discovering the enemy in our midst.

Rosalina was in the corner, doing her own exercises with a blank expression. Once or twice she caught me looking her way but I don't think that could be counted as suspicious from my point of view. People naturally look around at their surroundings so my casual looks over could be ignored. Actually that's part of the reason I kept looking over.

Rosalina _wasn't _looking around at the surroundings. I know the trainer's told us to focus on a particular spot when trying to balance but I don't think that's what she was doing. She remained completely blank faced for the entirety of the session, even when Ike keeled over backwards from a misstep. That noise was pretty loud to say the least and it managed to draw all of our eyes instinctively to that spot. Rosalina continued to stare at the wall.

If I wasn't intending to follow her up to the roof anyway, her behaviour here was more than enough to pique my interest. Speaking of interesting…

"Perfect, Lucina!" I noticed the female trainer had materialised beside me and was now helping Lucina. "That's right, feel the burn in your thighs!"

_This isn't fair. It's like having a cake and not being able to eat any of it. That's probably a phrase or something. _The trainer returned to her original position at the front of the studio. _Come on just a few more minutes and then I can leave. _I began to count down from 100. Anything to distract me from the exertion of stretching. No I most certainly didn't want to 'feel the burn' or 'step up the intensity' as they put it. There's a reason I'm the slowest runner (even Gannondorf can beat me in a race. I challenged him soon after I arrived weeks ago just to make sure). Physical exercise isn't my forte. Learning about my opponents through observation is.

I endured through the final few minutes before the trainers decided to end the session for the day, prompting my body to collapse onto the mat below me. Training never hurt so much. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Rosalina getting ready to leave but I didn't get up just yet. Drawing attention to yourself is a big no when trailing someone.

Once she was done folding away her mat (not that she even used it due to her levitation) she made for the door which I took as my cue. I forced myself to stand, ignoring the aches my muscles were giving, and went to follow her. Of course it was never going to be that easy.

"Robin!" I turned to find Lucina and the other Robin. I saw Rosalina exit the room but I knew I couldn't follow her now. Social custom (as much as I didn't understand it) prevented me from ignoring them.

"Hi there!" I returned, albeit with less of the enthusiasm after watching my only lead slip through my fingers. I could always catch up to her I suppose.

"Listen, Robin, I really sorry for not being more help with your investigation," the other Robin explained, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I thought I had the dreams under control but I was wrong. I'm getting better but I can't yet fight them off like you do."

"Oh. Um…" Was I an expert in fighting off the nightmares? It didn't feel like it. The only thing that really kept me afloat was Shulk's apparent belief in me and his confidence that I could resist. I digress. "I completely understand. None of us have had an easy time with them and if you want to rest before the competition I can understand that."

"Well that makes me sound kind of apathetic."

"Wait that's not what I mea…"

"I'm kidding!" He held up his hands in surrender. "I know what you meant. I just wanted to say that I'll still do as much as I can to help. I'm not going to sleep on the job so to speak. That's ironic given the nightmares." I let slip a smile. That's exactly the kind of thing I'd have said.

"Well that's good to know, Robin." I glanced back toward the door. "But I really should be going. Pressing matters and all that. If that's everything…" Lucina cleared her throat.

"Well actually I was hoping we could talk. In private." The other Robin raised his eyebrow. "Let's go somewhere more…secure." Lucina beckoned me to follow her out into the hall, closely followed by the other Robin. She turned to my clone. "I need to do this on my own, Robin. You should get some rest before tomorrow.

"I understand, Luci. I'll be in our room." I watched the bleary eyes of my counterpart turn away and disappear down the corridor. Before I could wonder what this 'private conversation' would entail I found myself being semi dragged the opposite way. I turned to ask where she was taking me but opening my mouth prompted her to place one of her fingers across it. She shook her head, indicating _not here._

We stopped after going through a set of doors after which Lucina looked back over her shoulder, as if afraid we'd been followed. When no one appeared she shoved me into a side door which turned out to be some sort of Laundry/cleaning supply closet.

It positively reeked of bleach and the tiny size of the room didn't help that, especially when Lucina squeezed in next to me, shutting the door and trapping me. I'm not claustrophobic but being pressed up to someone (even it was Lucina in yoga pants) was pretty uncomfortable.

She was so close our faces were nearly touching. In the semi darkness if I leaned closer I'd be able to brush my lips…s_top it! Control yourself, Robin._

"Um, so what did you want to talk about, Lucina?" She sighed. In the enclosed space I could sense her breath smelled of mint. Refreshing.

"I'm so sorry, Robin. I really am."

"What're you talking about?"

"If I stepped in sooner then I could've stopped my Robin from harassing you. But I was too weak and believed he'd just stop after a while." In the gloom I saw her eyes close shut. "But he didn't and it took one stronger than myself to call him out for it. Forgive me."

_This again? _"Sure." Her eyes snapped open.

"Pardon? You did hear me, correct?"

"I patched things up with your Robin a few days ago. We're on good terms now."

"Oh…I wondered why he was so level with you just now." She paused, taking a deep breath. "But that doesn't excuse my own actions."

"And what were you supposed to do?" I countered. "You couldn't have been any quicker. You were faced with confronting the man you love and accusing him of hate crime. I don't blame you for holding back."

"You don't?"

"No. Like I said to him…in his position I might've done the same thing." An awkward silence hung over us as she other woman processed my words. I could practically see the gears turning (and believe me I was in close enough proximity to her for that to be true).

"So you're not mad at me for not helping you?"

"I don't want other people to fight my battles. Having said that it's always nice to have some support from people you care about. Ok so I didn't have support in this instance but I worked through it. We all do from time to time. It's just part of life. Now…" I paused, making sure I had her full attention. "Does that answer your question?" Now it was her turn to be silent.

"…Well it answers one of them."

"There's more than one reason you we're stuffed into this tiny closet?" I asked, a little wryly perhaps. Lucina opened the door slightly and poked her head out, as if still unsure we weren't being eavesdropped. I think I was more concerned someone didn't walk by and ask what we were doing together in a darkened laundry room. She closed it again, trying to fool me she was satisfied we were safe. Her eyes told me otherwise, even in the gloom.

"I've seen things, Robin. There are dark forces circulating the mansion. I've seen them."

"You have?" _Now _my interest was stirred up. This was much more worthwhile my time than apologies of events long since sorted out. "Tell me."

"I can never be sure they exist. When I turn around there's nothing. Just empty corridors."

"And."

"But out of the corner of my eye I glimpse a swirling blackness. It's never there when I try to see it but I feel its presence."

"Describe everything," I urged. "Leave no detail out."

"No one else see's it or is quick enough to turn when I tell them. It's fast. Really, really fast. I can turn around in less than a quarter of a second and see nothing…but sometimes I catch it. In a mirror or the like. Purple shadows. Swirling darkness."

"…And you're telling me instead of Master hand because…?"

"How do I know he isn't part of it?" My eyes narrowed.

"Lucina, are you seriously telling me that you don't trust Master hand?"

"…Maybe."

"Well _maybe _he needs to know about this," I insisted. You might just have the only piece of evidence we have that something is amiss in the real world as well as our dreams." A proverbial lightbulb went off in my head. "And why haven't you told your Robin or someone more responsible than myself like Lucario?"

"Robin's still not sleeping right, as are most of us. I assume he told you his occurrences happened before anyone else's?" I nodded. "I don't want to burden him with more information and I'm not sure if I can trust people like Lucario."

"But you trust me?"

"You may not be _my_ Robin but your still _a_ Robin," she implored. "And I trust Robin with my life." Under normal circumstances I might've been overjoyed to hear such a thing but the situation was by no means normal.

"I still don't see how I can help you. Or do you just want me to tell Shulk?" The other woman's eyes went wide with panic.

"No of course not! Don't ever think I'd use you as a means to get through to somebody else. I could've just gone to him but I didn't. I came to you, Robin."

"Which is why we're in a supply closet in an enclosed space in semi darkness together?"

"Well…yes." I supressed the urge to burst out laughing. The situation was serious, don't get me wrong, but here I was in basically a glorified cupboard of all things pressed up against the love of my life from another dimension. It's not every day you get to say that. "Great. Well if we're quite done here then I think I'll get going."

"Oh of course! Allow me…" Lucina opened the door, once again stinging my eyes with the hall light. After you."

"After you. I insist. Ladies first."

"But Robin, we're both ladies." I resisted the urge to sigh. I'd forgotten Lucina (whether mine or otherwise) didn't quite grasp the concept of a joke.

"Yes but it's funny because…you know what never mind I'll go first." I squeezed myself out of the closest, not appreciating the metaphor that it entailed. Lucina soon followed, shutting the door behind her.

"Thank you for doing this, Robin, or at the very least for hearing me out. I didn't know if you'd believe me or not, what with my earlier failures as a person." I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There was nothing you could've done. And we're on good terms now so there's reason you and I can't be. And even if we weren't, that wouldn't be any reason for me to doubt your sightings." Lucina said nothing for a moment, only to pull me into hug.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I know this may not have been easy considering who I am to you in your own world so I really appreciate it." I frowned.

"What do you mean?" She pulled away.

"I'm not as intuitive as Shulk so it took me longer to work out. I'm very sorry, Robin. It must be so hard for you."

"..." She began to walk back down the corridor.

"If you really do love her then you'll figure it out. I'm sorry I can't help you in the same way you've helped me but it's like you said. Some things you have to work through alone." Then she was gone.

"…Why does everyone have to be so damn cryptic?"

Who was I kidding? I knew full well what she meant.

* * *

"I knew this would happen. You got cocky and careless."

The darkness swirled, concealing both the male, and the female conjuring it from eavesdroppers.

"I can fix it, boss."

"You better, or else we're both done for."

"It's not like we've got a lot to lose if this fails."

"You know full well, kid, that the reason we're doing this is because we've lost everything already."

"Well…you have. I've still got some…" She was cut off by the other voice, whose volume had grown several times louder than before.

"Don't make excuses! And quit trying to distract me from _your _failures."

"It's a minor setback."

"Minor? Those fitness freaks have caught on to what you're doing! They're reversing your control with their sessions. You think this is minor? Months of planning's at stake. Our lives at stake!"

"Quit being dramatic, I can fix this. I don't think they worked it out," she mused. "They must've just got there accidently."

"Well their 'accidents' are releasing the Smashers from their fears."

"Well then it's time to fix that. No more yoga sessions for them."

"…What're you gonna do?" A small smirk could be seen appearing out of the darkness.

"Activate the spy."

* * *

**A/N: Doth the dark forces gathereth? They most certainly do. We get to see more of Robin (F)'s repressed desires early on here. I can't remember enough about Fire emblem to recall what their versions of heaven and hell are but it's really just a minor thing. Aaaaaand let's be honest in that hardly anyone's played the Fire emblem games enough to really call me out for this or to care. I legitimately didn't know who Ike was when I first played brawl and I'm sure most of you were in that same boat. So there you go. **

**'The worst part about hell is you can see heaven' is a reference to my favourite webcomic. You can try to guess if you want and I'll give you...something. A cookie, maybe? Who really cares? No one ('cept me because I like that webcomic. It's a good read). Anyway...  
We get some more interaction between Lucina and Robin (which I believe a certain reviewer was eager to see). Kept you waiting, huh? I bet Lucina's the kind of person who really enjoys mint. Not sure why.**

**MahNati: If you were treated like a second rate person for most of your life, wouldn't you be smug is someone suddenly needed your help? I know I would be. Loving your suggestions for the doubles tournament. I'll certainly use at least one of them. Will Riki let Shulk have his fur? Who knows?**

**Sparro McGraw: I remember you reviewing way back in the early chapters. Good to know you're still here. Thanks for being cool with my ideas. And yes Mewtwo will have a role besides 'DLC guy who has to be here because DLC'. Robin and Shulk can always use more allies...**

**Yugiohfangirl: I'm glad you appreciate my choice to house the Monado's in Alcamoth. It kinda makes sense so I don't know what I expected really. Gods-damn fall damage. It gets me every time. That's why I stick to Mario Galaxy (no fall damage even when falling from space. Beautiful)**

**Heman2000:I was expecting Roy and Ryu as well even though I didn't particularly want them. I can accept Ryu because he's got a semi original moveset and is iconic enough to work (though having a second capcom rep doesn't sit well with me.) Next thing we'll get another Sega rep and no other 3rd parties or Indie companies will be able to have any characters in *cough*Shantae*cough*.**

**I'm much more ok with Ryu than Roy for reasons I said in my last author's note (dammit Melee fans. I played Melee as well but I don't think it's the best game in the series. Calm yourselves.) Xenoblade has an amazing soundtrack (3rd behind Shantae pirate's curse and Pokemon ORAS) so I'd love to see what Xenocross brings out in terms of music as well as actual gameplay. **

**I never really cared for anime ('Cept beyblade back when it was on) so I've not watched attack on Titan but maybe I'll listen to a few tracks on youtube. I've got regular wii version of Xenoblade so I never got round to buying a new 3ds. No reason for me (though swappable covers are cool I guess). Due to the sheer amount of for glory Shulk's I see I don't tend to play as him as much as I used to (seriously every other player is either Mac, Shulk, or Marth). It's crazy silly. **

**It has been a while since our last fight but whenever I read other fictions of Smash bros and every other chapter is a fight scene I get bored quick. To me, Smash bros is much more than just the fights; it's about the atmosphere, the characters, and the interactions and emotions of said characters. But hey the tournament starts soon so I'll definitely get back to writing the fight scenes, don't worry!**

**Natekleh: well now I've got that image of Riki hitting Shulk with his fish stick staff thing. Thanks for that.**

**Sigma73: I only say their are 'slots' because Way back when the update came out and Ryu/Roy was found in the game data it was also found there were several 'blank' fighter slots with mario as the default icon. When Roy/Ryu were announced 2 of the slots became occupied by them.**

**Also on the official website if you click on any of the characters and scroll to the end to where Lucas, Roy etc are then there are some clearly defined blank spaces that have been filled up over time thanks to Mewtwo and Ryu among others. This has led me to believe the blank spaces are the place holders for future DlC fighters. **

**There are currently only 2 blanks left and I'm 90% Wolf will get one of them. Whether the place holders are there to throw us off I don't know but Sakurai has said 'several more' fighters will be DLC. Several (at least in my terms) means more than 2 or at least more than 1. Whether this is true or it was a minor mistranslation I don't know. That's just my reasoning and yours is perfectly valid so don't get me wrong. Just saying my reasons. No harm in that. I hope. **

**Xenocross isn't out yet (I think) and the main character is customisable like Mass effect so I can't see them getting in to be honest. I agree Reyn would be cool because more heavy characters are needs. Dunban could work but not as well as Reyn. And we can't have a rainbow without Reyn. I had to do that. Sorry.**

**SpartanYoshi90: You have an awesome username. Glad to have you onboard.**

**Just because I can I'm going to list who I think are DLC contenders down below. This is completely unrelated to who I'd like to get in (eg I really don't want Dixie Kong or a Kong in general but I think they've got a fair shot at getting in). List follows.**

**\- he was in brawl and has different physics and moves to Fox/Falco. It'd be easy to port his data over.**

**2\. Dixie/Cranky/other Kongs- Tropical freeze exists. It makes both Cranky and Dixie relevent again.**

**3\. King K. Rool- He's had so much support I'd be surprised not see him. Don't give me 'but he's owned by Rare' deal. He isn't.**

**4\. Krystal- Whether she'll get in if Wolf gets in I'm not sure. People always wanted another Starfox rep and more female characters.**

**5\. Isaac- Golden sun is an obscure game but apparently this guy has enough support to make him a top contender. Also he was an assist in brawl but isn't here. Either Nintendo have gotten rid of him for good or are planning a comeback.**

**6\. Tails/Knuckles/Shadow/Sonic rep- Lots of people want Tails apparently. He isn't the worst choice but we could do better.**

**7\. Bayonetta- Is from an M rated game but so's Snake. She'd be interesting. Is she too 'adult' for the game. Zero suit Samus exists. Zero suit samus in her bikini exists. Memes of that exist. Rule 34 exists. I say no more.**

**8\. Snake- People like Snake. Nintendo said it was a one time thing but they say lots of things.**

**9\. Another Zelda rep/Probably impa- No new Zelda reps in the roster for this game. For one of Nintendo's biggest franchises they kind of left it in the dust. Hyrule warriors exists.**

**10\. Rayman- A long shot but he had major support when the fake leak came out.**

**11\. Simon Belmont- Same deal with Rayman but less people know who he is.**

**12\. Shovel knight- I'd much prefer Shantae but I'll be honest when I say I think the 8 bit warrior has a much better chance than her of getting in due to popularity alone. If an Indie rep gets in it'll probably be him.**

**13\. Bandana dee- Why is this a thing? Why does he/she have votes?**

**Things I can't see happening- Another Mario or Pokemon rep. We've got loads now. More xenoblade? Maybe but unlikely given pretty much no one knew who Shulk was until Smash bros came out. Inkling? Having their costumes as Mii skins takes them out for me. Wonder Red? Just not well known enough though I'd like him. Freddy/Shrek/Goku/spongebob- get lost. I think our fanbase is made up of 10 year olds. Nothing wrong with that but it's really immature 10 year olds. You know what I mean. Miiverse? Full of 10 year olds. 1/10 recommend it.**

**I realise I've probably doubled my chapter length by adding this list but I honestly don't care. I hope you don't either. Plus you get insight into my working brain (you should feel honoured.) Aw who am I kidding? Pretty much every chapter I write has my opinions as does every other A/N in existence.**

**Tell who you think is likely to get in (not who you want). We've gone past wants now. Now it's allow about probability to me. Sounds like I'm sucking all the fun out of Smash bros but that's the truth of DLC polls. Sorry dudes/dudettes.**

**Next time we'll see the result of our dreamcasters intervention and the introduction of Lucas and Mewtwo into the mansion. Seems like ages since they were announced but I wasn't going to rush the story just to include them. These things have got to happen naturally to be even semi believable. I do hope my story is semi believable. That's entirely up to you.**


	24. The psychic duo

**A/N: EDIT: I was rereading over this after I uploaded and found a glaring spelling error that I could let stand (lest the grammar Nazi's come calling). Hopefully I got rid of it before you noticed.**

* * *

Shulk POV

Robin stumbled in at around 11pm, looking vaguely irritated. She said she'd spent the whole rest of her day trying to figure out where Rosalina had gone. When questioned on this she just said she'd been following a lead. I don't think she was intentionally vague given how late it was but still… As she went to the bathroom to change I heard her mutter that just going up to the roof would've been far too easy, whatever that's supposed to mean. I'd ask her tomorrow.

At 11pm I just let it slide; I was in no mood for a massive debate before sleep. I glanced down toward where my 2nd Monado was propped up. Master hand had curbed the power just like he'd promised… though I suspected that wasn't going to be the problem.

Many of the Smashers weren't happy with my sword to start off with so seeing a better version might annoy them even more. Apparently it's 'overpowered' or has 'too much range'. Yeah because Marth doesn't have range either. Link has arrows and bombs as well as a sword so I think I'm in the clear on that front. It's not even better what with the power curb but I'll just have to hope their all too distracted with their dreams to care. That's a pretty selfish thought, I realised.

I looked over to where Robin was tucking herself in. She'd had it a lot worse than I had what with her clone's influence but she'd still come through in the end. If she could deal with hate crime and homophobia then I could deal with people annoyed at my 'laser sword'. In perspective that made me seem rather shallow. Oh well. I could feel guilty about it tomorrow. Right now was 'sleep time' as Riki always put it. I'll have to figure out a way to get some fur off him. Again, I'd worry about it tomorrow.

It was late and I was in no mind-set to think straight. Did Robin even think straight because she's...not? I think I'll leave the wordplay to Reyn. He's always been much better at jokes than me. Rolling over onto my side, I let the warm embrace of sleep wash over me. Tomorrow could deal with everything.

I awoke to find Robin was already up. Her eyes were still closed but she was now sitting cross legged on the bed, as if meditating.

"Morning, Robin." Her eyes snapped open, accusing me from across the room.

"Morning. How long were you watching me?"

"I just woke up if you're worried."

"Why would I be worried?" She answered, defensively. "Lots of Smashers meditate. Meta knight, Lucario, the Wii fit trainers…"

"It's the first time I've seen you do it."

"First time for everything," she said, brushing me off.

"You had another nightmare didn't you?" I asked, slowly. She nodded.

"I couldn't go back to sleep so I figured this was the easiest way to hone my mind without waking you."

"You can always wake me, Robin. I want this to stop just as much as you do."

"If I wasn't so tired I'd be touched," she mused, stifling a yawn. "Funny…yesterday I coped fine. Maybe whoever's causing this realised that and upped their game?"

"Maybe." A thought occurred to me. "But what _is _'their game'? What's their motive?"

"I honestly don't know, Shulk, and I really don't like not knowing." She uncrossed her legs and went to get changed, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Why were we being bombarded with nightmares? Why were only some of us affected?

Most important of all was what the reason for all this? Someone was going to great lengths to do mess with the psyche of everyone here. I could've racked my brains for another few minutes had Robin not re-emerged from the bathroom, now dressed.

"I don't suppose it's revenge, is it?" I asked her.

"Then we'd need a motive for the original sleight, wouldn't we?" She said, matter-of-factly. "I can't think of anyone who's been wronged by every single person here. Most of the Smashers here are heroes where they come from. They aren't bad people, contrary to what the other Robin would've had me believe."

"Yeah I guess. Maybe someone who hates the Smash bros as a whole?"

"Then we'd be back to square one with no leads."

"That's where we are now." She paused, letting it sink in. That was the heart of the matter. We simply didn't have enough to go on.

"…Maybe, but keep an eye on the shadows." I rolled my eyes.

"You've already got my attention, Robin, so you don't have to beat around the bush. What shadows?"

"Oh I thought I told you," she exclaimed, pocketing her tomes for later use. "Lucina told me that she's thinks she's seen moving shadows. Small gatherings of darkness that no one else can see."

"Why can't they see it? And since when did you talk to Lucina?"

"Um…it doesn't matter," she said, her face reddening. I could tell whatever had happened was something she didn't like to think about so I let it go. "But she says the gatherings are fast. Really, really fast. Whenever she tries to tell anyone they move before she can point them out."

"I'm sure I can handle it," I said, gesturing to my Monado.

"Oh that's right you can increase your speed! Oh the tactical possibilities…"

"Robin!"

"Sorry, I can't help it. Tactician's habits." She took a closer look at the blade. "And I assume this is the mark 2 you've got now?"

"Sure is. All ready for action and power curbed by Master hand."

"Huh. I don't think everyone's going to appreciate you getting a new weapon just before the tournament starts." I stood of the bed, making for the door.

"If they can deal with the nightmares then they can deal with me having a slightly different shaped sword." Robin followed me out into the hallway.

"But are they dealing with the nightmares?"

"I think so, in their own way," I remarked. "I saw Ike talking to Samus yesterday. Luigi ate some cereal. Small things that they weren't doing when this all first started."

"I hardly think eating cereal is proof."

"It's a start," I countered. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed an improvement."

"Well…_Captain Falcon and Little Mac did seem to be enjoying the soccer match more than before. Greninja and Marth were playing air hockey. So…_Yeah I suppose you're right. But that doesn't mean we should relax our efforts to get to the bottom of this," she added hastily.

"I agree…but I'm not doing any searching on an empty stomach. Breakfast calls." Robin said nothing but rolled her eyes. I don't think she's a breakfast person.

After another few minutes of walking we reached the mess hall, which was slowly resuming its bustling state. More Smashers were talking. Even more were deciding to eat. Whatever was causing the nightmares appeared to be losing its influence or at the very least the Smashers were building up a resistance to it, like bacteria to a drug.

After piling my plate high with food (much to Robin's dismay) I took a seat next to Pit and Ness who, like the others, were now resuming their old selves.

"Hey there, Shulk," they greeted. "And Robin." Robin said nothing but took a seat on my other side.

"You guys feeling better?" I asked.

"You bet! Those trainer's sessions really helped," Pit enthused.

"And I get to see Lucas again today!"

"Well I'm just happy that you're happy." Pit resumed his toast munching but I could see Ness had seen my new Monado, eyeing it quizzically.

"Your sword looks different, Shulk. Did you polish it or something?"

"Yeah something like that…" I muttered, not wanting to draw attention to it lest everyone started asking questions. To my relief Ness just shrugged and continued eating. To my right I felt Robin shift.

"Say…where's Palutena, Pit?" Robin asked, with nonchalance that I'm sure was forced.

"I think she said she was checking on Pittoo or something," he replied. "She said I could take care of myself now but he was still having trouble."

"Yeah…I'm sure he was…" Robin said, not paying attention. I followed her gaze across the room where the archway to the hallway was.

"Robin…"

"Do you see that," she whispered so not to let Ness or Pit hear her. "By the door." I squinted. Nothing.

"No."

"Look again." She narrowed her eyes. "That shadow…"

"You have really great eyesight, Robin. I can't see what you mean."

"There's nothing casting it." Out of her pocket I saw her slowly draw out her thunder tome.

"Robin are you out of your mind?!" I hissed. "You can't let that off in here! Not with so many people around! You're just seeing things. There's nothing there." She looked again, scanning the area. I looked too and found nothing. She lowered her tome, withdrawing her hand.

"I think I'm getting paranoid," she muttered. "But I could've sworn there was something there."

"Hey we all make mistakes," I assured. "I'm sure you were just…" My vision blurred, an aura of blue surrounding everything. I looked down to find my Monado had activated while I hadn't been looking.

_A vision? But why? _I took scope of the room. The door in the archway across the hall opened and Peach and one of the Villagers walked in. Pretty normal. CRASH! A series of blasts smash into the ceiling, sending cracks running through the archway. Before I could react the entire section of the ceiling had fallen, crushing both of them under several tonnes of rock. Several sickening crunches told me everything I didn't want to know.

The vision of Robin sprang up and fired a thoron to where the pulses had come from, but all too slow. The shadow which had been at the edge of the archway moved at blinding speed and dodged the attack, slipping into the rubble and out of the door.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled, ending the vision and drawing the attention of everyone in the hall.

"Shulk what the…?"

"Monado speed!" I jumped onto the table, not caring that my chosen path was knocking Ness and everyone else's breakfast out of the way. The blasts came from the shadows, just like before, only this time I was ready. Peach and the Villager walked in, unaware of the damage that was hanging above them.

"Shield!" I barrelled into them, knocking them out of the way of the rocks that tumbled down mere milliseconds later. A small moan drew my attention away from a scared looking, but otherwise unhurt, princess Peach. The Villager was just wide eyed. On the top of the rock pile lay both Wii fit trainers and little Mac, all unconscious. "There!" I pointed at the shadow, now out of place as the archway had collapsed. It shrank back, as if confused its plan hadn't succeeded.

"Don't let it get away!" I heard Robin yell from across the room. The darkness had other ideas and followed the same pattern as before and zipped through the gaps in the rubble and out of the door.

_Not this time. _I gritted my teeth and used my jump art to clear the pile before switching to speed midway to give chase. I could see the shadow several metres in front, swirling chaotically and pulling every trick in the book in an effort to lose me. It sped down the corridors, slipping through gaps between doors and moving from the floor to the walls and ceiling in a desperate bid to get rid of me. I was having none of it.

I'd just seen several of my friends injured in an unprovoked attack in broad daylight. You bet I was mad. I redoubled my efforts to catch up to the darkness but it was no use. It was fast. Really fast. Impossibly fast. How could they be out running me? I rounded another corridor, only to see it disappear around the bend at the end of the room.

After about a minute my insides were beginning to hurt but I wasn't going to let whatever it was get away. My efforts had slowly but surely let me get closer to it as we zig-zagged through the mansion, leading it to within the range of the Monado's blade.

_Come on! _I coughed, not caring my lungs were beginning to feel as if they were on fire._ Just a little closer. _We rounded another bend_. Just a little closer. _We rounded yet another bend_. Hah! I've got you n… _I ran straight into another body, sending us both sprawling to the floor. I snapped my head up but the shadows had gone.

"Damn it!" I shouted, hitting the ground with my fist. "I was so close!" My eyes turned to the figure I'd crashed into. "You!" Mr Game and Watch stood back up, unfazed by my outburst. "What the hell is your problem?" He stared blankly at me. "Were you…were you waiting here for me? Did you trip me on purpose?!"

The 2D figure held up his hands in defence, shaking his head rhythmically. "I don't believe that!" I yelled, watching as he lowered his arms back down in apparent fear. "You tripped me on purpose so they'd get away! You're part of this!" The other figure took a step back, leading me to step forward, closing our distance again. I calmed myself, taking a deep breath. "I know you're up to something. You might fool the others but I know you know something about this whole thing, right?" Again he just stared blankly at me.

Could he even understand me? Of course he could. He might put on a show of innocence but behind those non-existent features lay someone who understood perfectly, in my mind.

"I'll ask you again, Game and Watch, why did you trip me?"

"Shulk…leave him…he can't respond…" A strained voice came.

"…Robin?" Sure enough Robin ran round the corner, clutching her chest in pain. She wasn't as fast (or nearly as fit) as I was so it took her a good few seconds to re-catch her breath.

"You…can't make him…talk." She wiped the sweat of her brow, making noticeable splashes onto the carpet. "No one can…understand him."

"He deliberately tripped me! I know he's part of this!"

"We can't…prove that…," she wheezed. "He might've just…been walking here…minding his own business." Mr Game and Watch nodded enthusiastically, making those annoying bell noises as he did so.

"Well…," I looked to Robin and then to Mr Game and Watch, then back to Robin. "Grr…why are you taking his side, Robin? Why do you take his word over mine?"

"It doesn't matter what I believe, Shulk. It matters…what we can prove."

"…Whatever. Get out of here, Game and Watch. You're free to leave." The cutout bowed then took off down the hallway, beeping noisily as he did so. Once he'd gone I rounded on Robin. "You seriously think that was an accident?"

"Of course not!" She grimaced. "I just didn't want to let him…in on that in case he is part of this. Tactical advantage and all that."

"Great. Just great," I said, sarcastically. "We can't prove anything so he isn't guilty."

"That's how most laws work," she argued. Her face softened. "Anyway I guess we have you all to thank for your actions back there. You had a vision I take it?"

"Huh? Oh right yeah I did." I'd been so caught up chasing the swirling shadow I'd forgotten I'd potentially saved the lives of two of the Smashers. "How are they?"

"Holding up well. Peach is just shaken and the Villager…is as good as the Villager ever is. He doesn't say much but he gave us a thumbs up."

"Well that's something good to come out of this I suppose. But hold on…I saw the Wii fit trainers and Mac on top of the rubble pile. What the hell happened there?"

"It turns out the roof of the dining area is also the floor of the training studio directly above. When those shots crashed into the ceiling, their floor gave way and fell down, taking them with it."

"What and the trainers and Mac were training before breakfast?"

"Apparently. They don't keep fit without training."

"Yeah I guess. Are they alright too?"

"Just about. The male trainer is still unconscious. I don't think he'll recover in time for the tournament but the other two are fine, just bruised. Doctor Mario has his work cut out."

"…" A moment of silence fell. It was a heavy silence, stifling my thoughts. Luckily Robin was there to break it.

"I don't like this, Shulk."

"You think?" I deadpanned.

"No but don't you think it's more than a coincidence that as soon as the trainers yoga sessions start to take effect, their entire studio collapses?"

"You're saying the Villager and Peach were just in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Exactly. I think the trainers were the intended target. I also think whoever did this also caused the nightmares. I don't think they appreciated the trainers…training and took action."

"Makes sense." Another silence. "Good eyes by the way. You were right that that shadow was suspicious."

"Only a hunch. Did you get a good look at them?"

"No…it's exactly as Lucina described. Swirling darkness and shadows. No physical body."

"Damn it."

"And they're seriously fast, too. I could barely keep up even with the Monado."

"That's some powerful magic, to outmatch the Monado," she mused. "I guess that narrows down our list of suspects then."

"Yeah but…"

**"Reminder that all Smashers are required to report to the meeting room in 30 minutes for the arrival of returning Smashers Lucas and Mewtwo. Thank you." **A sinking feeling began in my gut once the intercom had died down.

"That's today? I completely forgot."

"Yes we'll have to worry about our shadowy friend later," Robin declared, grabbing my arm. "I've been wanting to meet those two for quite some time."

"The meeting is in half an hour. What's the rush?" I protested.

"They're supposedly very popular and I want to get a good seat to analyse them."

"Does that mean sitting close to the front?"

"Yes." I gave a grumbling sound and unfortunately Robin picked up on it. "What?"

"…I don't like psychics." Robin frowned.

"You get on with Ness fine."

"Ok I don't mind psychics but I don't like mind readers. There, you happy?"

"And…"

"Mewtwo can read minds, apparently."

"Oh. Yes I suppose that does give you a tactical disadvantage on the field. We'll just ask him not to."

"…I don't think that's the issue here.

* * *

Robin (F) POV

The meeting room was absolutely packed. I'm glad I managed to convince Shulk to get here early. I looked across to him; he looked uncomfortable. He must have had bad experiences with mind readers. I'd ask him later.

After the events of breakfast everyone was shaken, even those who weren't there. Now not only were there dreams being invaded but the real world too. A scary thought. Everyone certainly thought so. Good thing Master hand decided to not postpone the arrival of Lucas and Mewtwo or everyone would just go and fester their minds. Then we really would be back to square one.

**"Attention, attention, everyone," **Master hand boomed from on stage, the microphone levitating in front of him.** "The time has come to welcome back our veterans that, due to a teleportation malfunction, have been delayed. But no more," **he continued. **"Now…he's the 14 year old boy from Tazmily village with extraordinary PSI powers…give it up for the one and only Lucas! ** A boy wearing an orange and yellow striped shirt rode onto the stage on what looked like a skateboard with legs (which then disappeared.)

The crowd clapped vigoursly, some cheering (with Ness even getting up on stage with Lucas and holding his hand up in the air). Once the noise had died down the boy spoke.

"Um I, uh, I just wanted to say, um, thanks for having me back. I, um, didn't know if I was going to come back because my letter didn't arrive but, um, I guess I was wrong. Thank you all." Another round of applause as Ness and Lucas hugged before being shooed of stage by Master hand.

**"Good to have you back, Lucas. Sorry about the mail service being slow."**

"It's cool, I guess."

"**Good, good. Now our second returning veteran is genetically modified Pokémon with psychic powers that rival even…" **A dark laughter echoed through the room, sending shivers up my spine. Shulk looked increasingly uncomfortable.

**_"Oh Master hand. Don't you think I can introduce myself?"_** The voice spoke in mind, in all our minds, clear as day, which was unsettling to say the least.

**"Well yes I suppose…"**

**_"Ahahaha. Excellent." _**A ripple of purple energy pulsed into existence, revealing the strangest thing I've ever seen. Barely humanoid with grey skin and bulbous fingers, Mewtwo floated above the ground and surveyed us. **_"Yes. I have returned. You don't all need to clap at once." _**No one moved. **_"Hm, a pity. I expected more from the multiverse's greatest. Never the less I am back and now with years of training deep within Cerulean cave on my side I am ready to claim victory. My powers have grown since the last time I was here. Do not provoke me or…" _**his hands began to glow.

**_"Ahaha. I merely jest. I mean you no harm off the battlefield." _**Shulk relaxed slightly.**_ "On the battlefield, however, let the games begin, hm?"_** A quiet smattering of applause from the Smashers, less so from the newcomers this tournament (such as myself) who hadn't encountered the genetic Pokémon before.

**"Ahem yes, well, welcome back Mewtwo. I'm sure you both have a lot of questions for both our returning fighters so please ask away. Official meeting over." **And with that Master hand teleported himself (and his microphone) away, presumably to his office. He was probably smart to as the room soon erupted with chatter and all sorts of questions being thrown around. Most of them were directed at Lucas and Mewtwo was choosing to ignore questions thrown at him, instead closing his eyes and choosing to meditate.

I walked up to him, scanning for any signs of movement. He remained still. I got closer, much to Shulk's despair.

**_"Your friend doesn't trust me." _**I took a step back. Mewtwo hadn't opened his eyes or acknowledged my presence in anyway. **_"Do you?"_**

"I…I don't know, yet. Are you trustworthy?" I ventured.

**_"A good question, Robin. Many would believe not. I like to think I'm honorable. Do you?"_**

"Like I said…I haven't made my mind up yet. I barely know you." A low chuckle reverberated throughout my mind.

**_"A wise decision, Robin."_**

"You read my mind to find my name, right?"

**_"Indeed."_**

"Could you please not do that? And Shulk as well?"

**_"…As you wish. But if I didn't read your mind how could I tell you that you've forgotten to thank the assist trophies for helping you defeat Metal face?"_**

"What the...?...Oh Crap." I could feel the blood drain out of my face, much to the psychic Pokémon's amusement.

**_"Reading one's mind can be useful, hm?_**

"I completely forgot," I groaned. "They're going to be so annoyed with me."

**_"If you want I can go with you, as back up?"_**

"You'd help me?"

**_"You said you hardly know me and here I present to you an opportunity for you to get to know me better." _**He opened his eyes once more, indigo gaze meeting my own**_. "Besides when I took part in the tournament last time there were no assist trophies. I'd very much like to meet them."_**

"…Well if you insist."

**_"I do. Let us be off."_** I made to go over to Shulk, who was engaging both Lucas and Ness in conversation, but Mewtwo stopped me. **_"Leave him. He'll learn to trust me in time but not yet."_**

"Who's to say I trust you?" I countered.

**_"I do. Lucario trusts me and you believe him to be trustworthy."_** While it was true the aura Pokémon hadn't let me down yet and did always seem to have good information for me, I did have my suspicions of him (but I was suspicious of half the mansion given our crisis so I let it pass).

"Fine. But if the assists try to attack me I'm blaming you."

**_"That would be an incorrect reaction. If anything your poor memory is to blame for any violence that may ensue. In any case I don't believe it will come to that. I've heard most of the assists are very understanding people."_**

"Most," I recalled.

**_"You're worried about Ashley?"_** He asked.

"Stop reading my mind."

**_"I apologise. Force of habit."_**

"…Sure."

* * *

**A/N: You probably all know this by now but if you don't then it is my solemn duty to inform you that Satoru Iwata, CEO of Nintendo of Japan, has died. The world has become a darker place. Without his input into the development of the DS and Wii consoles it is likely I wouldn't be talking to you right now and Nintendo as a whole would be in the same position Sega is in. I know the Nintendo and Smash bros. community may not agree on certain things such as who should be a DLC fighter but I hope we may all unite in mourning for one of gamings greatest heroes. **

**I only have respect for Mr. Iwata and my heart goes out to his family and those who knew him closely. Please understand that when the launch of the Wii U didn't go so well he chose to receive half his salary to make up for it. How often do you see that in a western company? Pretty much never. Standard procedure for them would be to cut the pay or jobs of the people below themselves and award themselves a 6 figure bonus for being CEO. Mr. Iwata wasn't like that and his honourable actions should stand as a reminder that just because you have power, you don't need to abuse it. RIP Satoru Iwata. He was only 55.**

**Now after that melancoly note I'll just say a few quick things about the chapter. I haven't put up a disclaimer in ages to remind you all I don't own Smash bros. but I'm sure we all know that. Why do some people put it at the top of every chapter? We know you don't own Smash bros except the storyline you tell so calm yourself. **

**Not much else to say. We get to see Lucas and Mewtwo so I guess that made some of you happy, right? The way I've characterised Mewtwo is less of the 'villany Mewtwo' I always see in the fanfics and more of the confident, calm type. I undertand he was definitely villanous in the early stages (ie the pokemon movies [but not that that weird one with genesect]) but I like to believe he learned to accept humanity and now is much more neutral than antagonistic (or as the Gamegrumps say "Truly ambivalent") **

**He helps Robin partly for her need but also his own, to learn about them. Remember that Melee didn't have assists.**

**Who can outrun Shulk? Who caused the roof to collapse? Good questions. You can leave good (or hilariously innaccurate) theories in the reviews. You guys make me giggle.**

**I've been meaning to say for a while but if you're up for a friendly (emphasis on friendly. None of this final destination only, play as only Marth/Sheik/Fox/Sonic spin dash biz I see a lot.) game of Smash bros then my Network ID is 'PozzyP'. If you're not sure how to do add me then go to your friend list and go to register friend. Type in 'PozzyP'. Let me know if you add me and share your code in a review or PM so I can add you back. I'm just up for some fun which is why we all play Smash bros, yeah? My 3ds is broken so I don't play Smash on there anymore, sorry. **

**Heman2000: What 'word' would I go back on? If you could elaborate that'd be cool. I'm sure I won't go back on anything I've said but I'm not clear on what you mean. Anyway you've got another theory there which as usual I can say nothing on how accurate it is. You did say you didn't want spoilers amirite? PS Beyblades will never not be cool. Spinning tops in general are cool. Forget Smash bros I'm gonna spin it and win it tonight. I think I've got a problem.**

**Yugiohfangirl: I'm cool with you two using the review system as facebook 2.0. Creative solutions to problems is something I can respect. If we absolutely have to have Freddy Fazbear (which would make no sense but I'll let it slide) then I imagine he'd be an assist similar to the Nintendog by blocking the screen and jumping out at you.**

**MahNati: Well Robin is as composed as she'd have people believe. She wants love just as much as any human so who am I to deny her some form of release? I know I made the list of 'likely' people for DLC last chapter but Nintendo have always been unpredictable (Wii fit trainer anyone?) so I'll probably be just as suprised as you to find out.**

**Miimer: Don't even get me started on Sonic 06. At least it's not the worst 3d platformer in existence (that honor goes to Bubsy 3d. Utterly terrifying. Go look it up everyone. Rip your soul out).**

**Thank you once again for reading and I'll see you next time. Peace out!**


	25. Clouded thoughts

Robin (F) POV

I wasn't sure what to make of Mewtwo. I didn't really have any feelings, good or otherwise towards him and I didn't particularly want to start a conversation up. Mainly because he could easily read of all of my thoughts before I spoke them, as I suspected he was doing right now.

He'd given me 'his word' that he would try to keep out of my mind as best he could but did justify it was like asking me to 'turn off' my magic. I'd never really thought of it like that, not having magic. I woke with my magic in the dust of the street one day and that was that. I couldn't imagine a world without the gentle glow of power washing over me constantly. Is that what it's like for him?

To have the voices of everybody you're around swirling around in your mind along with your own thoughts without being able to switch it off? It must drive you insane. I took a closer look at the feline humanoid floating next to me. He did say he'd been training hard…maybe controlling his ability to enter our minds was part of it. Maybe why that's why (according to rumor) he'd forfeited the last tournament?

Or maybe I was overthinking the whole thing. Even worse, maybe (alright definitely) I was trying to distract myself from the task at hand which was namely talking to a crowd of assists. I really didn't know where to start. It seemed like an eternity ago that the incident on Gaur plains had taken place and I wasn't sure what they'd make of me bringing it back up.

Maybe they'd been trying to forget the whole ordeal and me barging in and bringing it back up would annoy them? Maybe they'd actually forgotten (more wishful thinking on my part). I could just leave if that was the case.

"I think this is the right way," I announced to no one in particular (least of all Mewtwo who was navigating with his eyes shut, discouraging any form of communication.) "I've only been here once before, see." That part was certainly true. I'd stumbled on the collection of rooms the assists occupied quite by accident.

It was during the brief period a few weeks back at the start of the tournament that Master hand had been questioning everyone on the apparent disappearance of some Smash items, namely explosives. That's why I hid when I heard him addressing them (no sense in looking suspicious). Of course this meant I never really got a good look at the assist's quarters but I was about to make up for it…if I could find the place.

_We never did find those items. I guess Master hand miscounted or something because he never brought up the issue again. _Anyway. I guessed I was getting close as I soon saw a familiar face walking the opposite way.

"Hi Dillon."

"Robin, always good to see you." The armadillo tipped his hat and continued on his path. Mewtwo opened his eyes.

**_"That creature is one of the assists? Laughable." _**

"Don't take him lightly," I said, watching Dillon round the corner. "His arma charge is the only reason I could beat the Hero king, Marth.

**_"Are you his PR woman or what, hm? And also why didn't you thank him for helping you? That is the reason you're here, yes?"_**

"First of all very funny. Second of all Dillon's more of a 'lone ranger' kind of guy. He knows the score but doesn't like to be thanked. That's just his style I guess." Mewtwo's eyes shut once more.

**_"His style…of course. Let us continue." _**Without waiting for me he floated off down the hall, forcing me to keep up at a jog.

"Do you even know where you're going? I'm the one leading you, remember?"

**_"I have perfect map recall and now know exactly where we are going,"_** he replied.

"Please don't tell me you read Dillon's mind to find your 'map'."

**_"…It may be possible."_**

"You can't keep reaching into people's minds like that!" I protested. "It's…unethical." Mewtwo paused, his voice becoming dangerously quiet.

**_"Unethical?"_** His palms began to glow. **_"Unethical you say?" Did those Team Rocket scientists give a damn about ethics when they created me? When my only purpose was to be a weapon to destroy all? Ethics? Ahahaha. Do you know what it feels like to be only given life to take it away from others, Robin?"_** I gritted my teeth. I really didn't want to have this conversation.

"…Yes. And if you don't believe me you can read my mind." I scowled, locking eyes with the genetics Pokémon. Several tense seconds passed.

**_"….Forgive me. I can see you understand my pain. Only…"_**

"Only what?"

**_"You have dealt with it better than I."_** He turned away**_. "Admirable. You no longer have outbursts when the subject is brought up unlike myself. You're self-control is beyond even my power, and I'm a psychic. How do you deal with knowing that the only reason you were ever wanted was to hurt and maybe even kill? I cannot see that in your mind. It is clouded with darkness."_**

"I don't deal with it, Mewtwo. Grima may have created me just as team Rocket created you but we are our own people. We aren't pawns of some scripted fate. I moved on from my past and I found friendship and love in my comrades. As cliché as it sounds, we decide our own fate. I hope you understand."

**_"…I do. Forgive me for my outburst. Matters concerning ethics is something of a trigger warning for me given my past."_**

"I understand and of course forgive you. I believe Luigi's trigger is ghosts."

**_"The man in green." _**Mewtwo frowned, his tail slowly whipping back and forth.**_ "Yes I remember him from the last tournament. He's a bit of a…_**

"We don't have to say it," I interjected. "I know what you mean though."

**_"Quite. Let us be off again."_**

"Right." It turned out Mewtwo knew exactly where he was going, navigating the labyrinth of corridors with ease. I almost felt bad for criticising him just now. Still…better have him tone down the mind reading before letting him hang around Shulk. I must ask about his dislike of mind readers at some point. Obviously it's invasive but I get the feeling there's more to it than that.

Anyhow I could hear the din of conversation growing, signalling we were getting closer to our goal. Well…our immediate goal. My actual goal was something I was still unsure of how to do. Inspiring the masses was always Chrom's strength, even if he didn't like to admit it. I should've asked him to teach me how to…

**_"We have arrived."_**

_Damn it. _The Assist trophy part of the mansion was literally a carbon copy of our side, just flipped around. Even the common room area was still in the same place (even if the door was on the left instead of right.) Mewtwo turned to me.

**_"Are you not going to enter? You do still wish to speak to them, no?"_**

"Of course. I just…I just don't really know what to say."

**_"It'll come to you. Just speak you're mind."_**

"…I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Placing my hand onto the door handle of the common room, I sighed. "Well we're not going to do any good just standing here."

**_"We? I'm just here to observe if you recall correctly."_**

"Thanks for the confidence boost. Let's get this over with." Turning the handle, I stepped in. The room wasn't too full which was comforting but there were still at least 10 or 12 assists lounging around. Takumaru and Saki were playing cards in the corner. They stopped as soon as they noticed I was here. That electric girl that Pit knows (Phosphora or something?) was chatting to one of the hammer brothers. They too stopped and turned to look at me. Shadow must've seen our reflection in the window as he too turned around to face us. In fact I could feel every pair of eyes slowly swivel around to focus on me. It was unnerving to say the least.

Well nearly everyone was watching. Knuckle Joe continued playing Jenga on the floor. Someone else was reading a book in one of the chairs but I couldn't make out who it was. It was a pretty big book.

"H-hello everyone." I ventured. Silence. "You remember me, right?" More silence. The Jenga tower fell, the crash echoing around the room uncomfortably.

"Yes Robin." Shadow said at length, eyeing me as if I was some sort of intruder (which I guess I was). "What's your business here?"

"W-well…" I turned to Mewtwo. He gave a brief nod, as if encouraging me. "You remember a while back when you were all summoned to Gaur plains." A few murmurs rippled through the room. "Well I don't believe I properly thanked you all for helping out there…"

"Like we had a choice," Ghirahim muttered. I ignored him.

"Um, I'm sorry I didn't get around to doing this sooner but what with all the nightmares…" Another ripple of hushed conversation.

"Nan akumu?" Takamaru enquired.

"…I don't…um."

"He said 'what nightmares'?" A golden colored shih-tzu offered. I think her name was Isabelle.

"You haven't had any?" I asked, bewildered. I just assumed they all were having them to. Calling that an oversight was an understatement. Unforgivable when you're a tactician. I could hear amongst all of the murmurs that the general consensus was 'no'.

"What do you mean, Robin?" Shadow asked.

_"__**Exactly what she said, **_Mewtwo clarified.**_ "For the past few nights many members of the Super Smashers have had terrible dreams. Then today I've been told that the Wii fit trainers were attacked in daylight because their sessions were reversing the effects." _**More murmuring.

"Interesting. I wonder…"

**_"Does anyone have any information that would help solve this mystery?"_**

"Whatever it is, it hasn't been affecting us." All eyes turned away from me (thank goodness) and onto the figure reading their book. "I don't see why we should care either. What have the Smashers ever done for us?" When have they ever cared about us?"

**_"Who are you with such command?" _**Mewtwo asked, masking the irritation in his voice with questioning. The book lowered, revealing a girl in a red dress.

"Ashley," Shadow muttered. "I might've known." She ignored him.

"You lot treat us like lesser people and now you want our help for a second time? I'm perfectly happy to sit here and watch you suffer."

"The child has a point," Ghirahim said. Ashely flared, her hair glowing white.

"I'm not a child, Ghirahim."

"Address me as lord Ghirahim, child."

"Why you…!"

"Enough!" Shadow shouted, silencing both of them. "Ghirahim, shut it. Ashley…would I be right in thinking you want to drive a wedge between the assists and the Smashers?" Ashley said nothing. "Hmph." The dark hedgehog turned to me. "Robin, thank you for this information and for coming to thank us. It really wasn't necessary."

"Well I..." He held up his gloved hand.

"We're people just as much as assists. Helping you is just something anyone reasonable would do, contrary to Ashley's view." Ashley had gone back to reading her book. "Your thanks was a nice gesture, if an unnecessary one. I'm sure we as the assist trophies will investigate these 'nightmares' you speak of. We want peace just as much as you do." I was stunned. This was certainly not the conversation I'd had in mind. More of them hating me for taking so long to thank them and less of 'sure we'll help you'.

"T-thank you, Shadow. It seems you've helped in more ways than one. I don't know how to repay you."

"No thanks needed. Just keep a sharp eye out. I suspect whoever is doing this isn't acting alone."

"Yes…I think you're right. I'll…I'll leave now." The hedgehog nodded and just like the conversation started up again, leaving the room like it was when I first entered. "I think we've outstayed our welcome," I whispered to Mewtwo.

"You're right about that."

"What?"

**_"I didn't say anything."_**

"I did, idiot." A sharp pain stabbed through my lower leg.

"Ow, what the…?" Ashley had somehow managed to get across the room to where I was standing, all without me noticing. She withdrew her wand from my leg.

"Just because Shadow saved you just now doesn't mean what you did was ok. I'm still mad at you for treating us like crap."

**_"Such language from someone so young."_**

"I'm not a child!" She hissed, her pupils flashing red. She took a deep breath, calming herself, and I watched them fade back to brown. "Anyway…don't think you're off the hook. I'm still not happy with you." She pushed past me, only to turn back. "And tell your psychic freak to stop trying to read my mind. It's very annoying…..I've always hated psychics." And with that she was gone.

I turned back to the common room. No one had witnessed her outburst as they were all too busy going about their daily stuff once more. Shadow had gone back to staring out of the window. Knuckle Joe was rebuilding his Jenga tower.

**_"Like you said…we should be going." _**Mewtwo floated off, leaving me to catch up. I could tell he was still sore about the whole 'freak' thing.

"Hey wait up!" He slowed down but continued onward.

**_"I can tell why you don't get on with her. I must admit I was sceptical of the image you painted."_**

"Were you trying to read her mind?"

**_"I did a quick scan of everyone when we entered the common room,"_** he admitted. I said nothing, deciding to ignore his transgression. I was more than a little interested in what he had to say.

"And?"

**_"Most everyone was fairly normal. I think Shadow, however, has had similar experiences to us, perhaps more so to me."_**

"…Go on."

**_"Apparently he too was created to be an ultimate lifeform and made to be a weapon for a war that wasn't his doing. It hurt him a lot to learn the truth."_**

"I know the feeling."

**_"We both do. But like us he now lives his own life."_**

"Is that why he helped us?"

**_"Maybe. Subconsciously perhaps he reached out. It's only a theory."_**

"And what about Ashley?" He frowned, closing his eyes. "What's wrong?"

**_"I…I could not. Her mind was clouded with magic and darkness. She must have shielded herself when she sensed I was looking."_**

"She can do that?" The psychic nodded

"**_Many people with magical abilities can attempt to shield their minds from prying eyes. I'm actually surprised you haven't been doing the same."_**

"You said 'many people' not 'everyone'. All my magic is offensive based. Not for protection or healing. A personal choice. One I've begun to regret." My mind flashed back to the dream the nightmare caster showed me. My failure. The impossible spell. I cringed, but only for a second. That was something I _really _didn't want the psychic Pokémon to see. Luckily I think I got away with it. Thinking quickly, I asked: "You couldn't get past it?" He shook his head.

**_"Psychics fare poorly against darkness. Ashley is a very tormented person. A lot more afraid than she lets on. It was hard to see clearly but I believe she lashes out at the Smashers because of something in her personal life. Maybe home life? It's too hard to tell."_**

"…I never thought…I didn't…wow."

**_"But…underneath all of it I think she's a good person. Misguided but good. I think that scares her a bit."_**

"I think you're stretching it."

**_"Maybe."_**

"…We should be getting back to the others. We should at least let them know we've got some support from the assists. Most of them."

_"__**I quite agree."**_

"…"

**_"…Robin."_**

"Yes, Mewtwo?"

**_"Earlier when you spoke about the love and friendship of your comrades, I sensed a spike…almost a confusion of thoughts."_** I didn't like where this was headed. **_"Forgive me if I speak out of turn but has that line become blurred for you?_** **_I sense many of your thoughts are focused around someone here at the mansion and yet somehow not."_** Really not liking where this was headed. My palms were beginning to sweat uncomfortably. **_"The soldier you fought with. The one who looks like Marth? Hm…What was her name?"_** Uh oh. **_"Ah I remember. She was there at the welcoming meeting just now. Luci…"_**

"You know you said about speaking out of turn?"

**_"Yes."_**

"That was it."

**_"Oh. I merely wished to understand the contradiction of messages I was receiving. I thought that…"_**

"You thought what?"

**_"…Nothing. Forgive me."_** The rest of the walk was done in silence.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter up and another piece of the puzzle has been carefully laid out in front of us. I hope you've all being piecing them together. Otherwise the reveal (when it eventually comes. I shouldn't have to 'spoiler' that.) won't really make any sense. But hey I enjoy hearing all the theories. Back when I was way into making puzzles I'd always try to join pieces together that looked good together but didn't fit properly when togther with the other pieces. **

**Inevitably there's going to be someone (there always is with every fanfic on this site) who will go completely mental when the reveal isn't what they expected. Maybe that's a testament to my writing skills (and everyone's in general considering what I just said). **

**Anyway More Robin/Mewtwo interaction. Go figure about their parallels (Giovanni vs Grima as a character etc). It makes sense they'd have similar experiences. Like I said last time I've decided to not give Mewtwo the 'My sole purpose is to hate everyone who's weaker than me' personality. To me his character was always much more than that. Same with Shadow the hedgehog. Say what you like, Shadow can be a bit of a twat in Sonic games (especially the terrible, terrible portrayal in Sonic Boom) but it's always made clear Shadow wants peace just as much as everyone else. He just likes to do things his own point Shadow could've just disagreed with Robin but I like to think he noticed a drop in performance of the Smashers recently and with Robin's information was able to put two and two together. **

**Dillon's such a boss and an amazing assist to get in battle. He can KO many people in a short space of time and won't fall of the stage. Awesome. Also Ghirahim likes to be called lord. I believe that came up in skyward sword many times. It's been so long since I've played that game. Damn. **

**We get a look at the assists just hanging out, doing their daily stuff. Not enough Smash bros fanfics use them. They're an awesome part of the game (unless you main Fox and play only final destination with items off. There's always one.) Ashley's back and trying to screw with Robin. Thank Shadow for being on the ball and stopping her. Why can Isabelle speak Japanese? A good PA has many skills and she's not just good, she's awesome. Plus Shih-tzu I know is chinese but it's close enough to Japan to be believable. Does that make me racist. Probably not. **

**The whole 'psychics are weak to dark' is just the pokemon type match up. Dark types are immune to psychic moves and in turn dark moves are supereffective against psychics. We've all played at least one pokemon game right? It's Nintendo's second biggest franchise by game output and revenue. **

**Side note: I noticed on my 'views by chapter' readout when I was uploading this chapter that 23 had many more views than 24 did. I couldn't remember what in 23 was so amazing to gift it more views so I went back and read it. It's the chapter with Robin and Lucina in the closet. I love my fans so much. I see you looking. Looking at the borderline F/F content that'd push my rating up to T if anyone was looking too closely. I'm not even mad. You guys...(just imagine the 'oh you' meme. That's my face right now. Go search it up.)**

**MahNati: You're probably not the only one who forgot about the whole assist thing. I bet I could've not mentioned it again and got away with it. Or maybe someone who's never reviewed before that point would comment to tell me and then never review again. The review system is weird. Maybe Mewtwo can convince Shulk not all mindereaders are awful. We'll find out.**

**Heman2000: I don't actually main Shulk anymore to be honest. Too many for Glory Shulk's who don't use the Monado arts killed it for me. I was never too good with him anyway. Now I stick to Wario and lil bow-wow. I really want to get good with Duck hunt duo though. They're so fun (but there's no fun in for glory so...) But yes it's all getting very serious. The tournament is nigh...**

**Yugiohfangirl: I'm not sure whether 'well played' describes your hanging back on a review. Let's be honest most of it's Xenoblade gameplay anyway. Not that I don't love Xenoblade. I did already play through the game and watch Chugga's let's play so I'm up to date. No need to fill me in. I hear you though with saving over your data. I did that with my original pokemon Gold. Devastating. And hey you can agree with Heman's theories. At your own risk...**


	26. Mind games

Shulk POV

Of all the people to be invited to this tournament why did there have to be a mind reader? I thought I was safe but oh no, Master Hand had to suddenly bring one in without warning. Granted I'd known beforehand that Mewtwo was psychic but that didn't make it any less awful when he finally showed up.

I looked down to the Monado. It certainly looked like I'd be using my 'Purge' art a lot more often. But I couldn't use it indefinitely. The arts wore off after time and had a cool down period. He could just read my mind then. When I was asleep I couldn't use it. Who's to say he wouldn't do it then?

I clenched my fists. What was worse is that Robin was attempting to make friends with him…or it. She was by no means stupid (actually she's one of the smartest people I know) but there's no way anyone in their right mind should attempt to trust a mind reader. Maybe she was getting desperate for leads? I honestly didn't know. What was that thing she always said when she beat someone?

"I'm always 3 steps ahead?" I really hoped she was. I could do with someone having a decent plan instead of running around like headless chickens for once. Well she wasn't the only one with a plan. It hadn't slipped my mind that the only reason Metal face was able to pose a threat was the lack of safety protocols.

Master Hand had said that they'd have to be deactivated from within the mansion so someone must have given him the security key. Not wanting to waste time I rounded the corner, nearly bumping into a familiar face in the process.

"Rosalina."

"Shulk." She continued on her way, not stopping.

"Robin's been looking for you, you know," I called.

"Yes…she has." She vanished, leaving me alone once more.

_Rosalina's been acting weirdly lately. Maybe that's just her personality? She's always been a bit of a loner. That isn't her fault…probably. I'm getting off track. Focus._

Whoever this spy was, was working for people who'd planned everything out down to the last detail. Having said that, in the few instances I was able to eavesdrop on the conversations with a vision I got the impression they weren't nearly so organised as I'd originally thought. There was a chance…the slightest chance they hadn't covered their tracks properly when stealing the security codes which gave me my only lead. It wasn't much but it was a starting point.

Hence why I was making my way down to the security hideaway. It was strictly no authorised personnel but…times were dire. I was hoping I could persuade Megaman to let me have a look at the records. Maybe I could find a rogue transmission that would help pinpoint when and where our spy had acted?

I realised there was a lot of maybes in my plan, but pressed on regardless. I'd have to hope that 'maybe' was good enough. That said my patience was beginning to wear thin (not least because of 'maybe'). There were so many damn stairs to go down. Master Hand apparently had had the bright idea of placing the security terminal at the lowest point of the mansion for 'safety precautions'. Well second lowest point really.

The vault was technically the lowest point but since no one except Master Hand was permitted to go there it didn't really count. I always wondered what was in there. Supposedly (according to Peach and her gossip pals) it was where Master Hand kept the prizes for those who won the tournament or placed highly. Chances are I wouldn't win but I was interested in what the prize was all the same. Of course for some of the Smashers, the prize was simply proving their skills in the matches (such as Meta Knight and Samus).

This was all beside the point, for now. I reached the security door, noting the security pad and intercom on the door. I pressed the button, letting whoever was inside (either ROB or Megaman) know that someone was outside.

"Yes hello? Who is it?"

"Megaman it's me, Shulk."

"Shulk?" The Blue Bomber questioned, sounding surprised. "You know I'm not really supposed to let people who aren't authorised in here, right?"

"Come on. I just want to check the teleport and data transmissions. I'll be gone before you know."

"Master Hand said not let anyone in without clearance. We've got someone causing nightmares and it could be you for all I know!"

"Do you really believe that?"

"…Well no but…"

"Come on then. You can watch everything I do if you're suspicious."

"…..Fine," the voice came. "But only because you helped with that technical fault on that security camera a while back."

"Thanks." I'd always been good with fixing things. A simple camera was easy for me (not to boast or anything). The door swung outwards, granting me access. I was greeted by a tiny enclosed space with wires protruding haphazardly from the ceiling. The only light came from the opposite wall which was entirely occupied with flat screen monitors showing all the locations of the security cameras. At the single chair in the room sat Megaman, frowning at me.

"You'd better make this quick. ROB's due to change with me in a few minutes."

"Don't worry. I'll be long gone," I said, gesturing to the Monado.

"Oh right you've got a speed increase on that sword right?" He peered closer. "Is…is that a different model? I could've sworn it didn't curve like that."

_Oops. _I couldn't just brush him off like I did with Ness. One was a kid and the other was machine intelligence. He'd be able to tell if I was lying. "…My other one got broken. This is a replacement."

"Is that fair?" He queried.

"We're getting off topic. You said I've got to be quick about this, right?"

"Right…" I could tell he wasn't happy but let it slide so neither of us would get into trouble. ROB was much harder to persuade to let anything slide, despite them both being machines. All machines are different as I knew from personal experience. I could trust Megaman, though. He wasn't like the Mechon at all. Willing to help and even with his own sense of humor, he made a good ally. ROB was neutral. I had no more to say about him.

"Alright then." I began typing on the numerous rows of keyboards, looking for anything that might be of use. "Teleportation records. Here we go."

"Just what are you hoping to find?" The Blue Bomber asked, squeezing into the space next to me.

"Unregistered teleport usage. There's lots of data files to look at when the teleport and safety grid codes were taken. I'm hoping that whoever took them transported along a traceable path." If Megaman was capable of rolling his eyes I'm sure he would have done so.

"I check these things daily. Trust me if someone had used the teleport without permission I'd know. ROB and I don't need to eat or sleep so we're always here. We charge ourselves occasionally but one of us is always on duty. No one could've gotten into here without us knowing."

"Maybe." I remembered the way the shadowy figure had slipped through the cracks in the rubble, noting that they could theoretically slip under the gap in the door here. "Look here." I pointed to the screen which now displayed daily activity of teleport usage. "Fairly normal usage what with practice matches and here's the massive spike when you teleported all the assists and Pokémon to Gaur plains. Thanks for doing that by the way."

"No problem, Shulk. Just helping out a fellow Smasher. Besides it was Lucario and Red's idea."

"Red as in the Pokémon trainer?"

"Yes. Master Hand lets past contestants stay in the mansion as well. He likes to check up on Charizard plus it's not like we're short of space."

"You can say that again." The mansion really was nightmare to find your way around even if you had a good memory. So many corridors looked the same. "Ah here. What's this? These transmissions are before the tournament even started?"

"Maybe some of the original 12 came early? It's been known to happen."

"Possibly. But the destination is Gaur plains. Who'd be going there?"

"…What the?"

"Metal face had the codes to deactivate the security before the tournament even began." My eyes hardened. "Someone gave them to him."

"That's not possible. The codes are changed daily. They're randomly generated."

"How are they generated? Where's the source?"

"Here." Megaman crouched and pointed under the desk. "There's three units that…"

"No."

"What? There's three..."

"No. Somethings wrong. Look closer." We peered into the gloom. Two of the units were fine but the third was slightly off. It was like it had been removed with the greatest care and then re-replaced, leaving no trace to someone who wasn't paying attention. Unluckily for them it now had my full attention.

"They must've removed it and cloned the code," I breathed. "That way no matter what random sequence was generated they'd have the same. They'd have access to everything we did." Megaman stiffened.

"I have to alert Master Hand. This is a serious security breach, Shulk. If they've got a cloned generator then they could disable the security mid match and cause serious injury."

"Will he cancel the tournament?" I asked, putting my head above the desk once more. The robot shook his head.

"As long as I notify him and switch to manual generation then we'll be fine."

"Good. I've got a feeling that whoever did this wants the tournament to continue."

"Why?"

"Think about it. They could've disabled the security at any time and wreaked havoc but they didn't. Every move that's been made has been planned. Whatever this person wants must be tied to all of the Smashers being alive and well."

"Are you sure you're not a machine? That was incredible. I've never seen someone put together an argument so fast and yet concise. Teach me."

"I'm just observant. Robin's better at this sort of thing, trust me."

"Robin? Which one?"

"Both probably."

"Well thanks anyway. If Master Hand found out about this before you did he might've kicked me out for neglect of duties."

"I'm sure he wouldn't. No harm was done."

"No harm," he exclaimed, incredulously. "You were nearly killed one Gaur plains due to my lack of awareness!"

"But I'm fine now. Robin's fine too and all thanks to your quick thinking on sending the assists."

"That wasn't my idea…"

"Come on just take the thanks!" I said, somewhat exasperated.

"Fine. But I owe you one."

"You can thank me later. ROB should be here any minute." I turned to go, only for the door to begin to open. "Oh come on!" I hissed. That was beyond unfair timing. I ran across the room and hid the only place I could (which ended up being behind the door).

"Megaman." ROB said monotonously, rolling into the room. "What is the situation?"

"What did you say ROB?" I can't hear you, you'll have to move closer."

"You must need your auditory relay checked." He moved closer into the room, leaving me to slip out from behind the door. ROB's only weakness was his lack of peripheral vision, apparently. I gave a thumbs up to Megaman before quietly running back up the stairs.

I hadn't found out as much as I'd hoped but it was something, I guess. Whoever did this must have incredible skill with computers, surpassing even mine. It was no wonder Megaman hadn't spotted the dismantlement of the random number generator. I only saw it because I went looking.

I also knew when this had happened but didn't know who or why, which were (quite annoyingly) the two most important questions. I'd have to hope Robin was having better luck than me.

* * *

Robin (F) POV

Mewtwo parted ways with me when we regrouped with Shulk. I could understand why, given Shulk's distrust of mind readers and the genetics Pokémon's lack of self-control.

**_"Tell the next time, Robin. I quite enjoyed our little trip."_**

"Yes well…see you soon." He teleported himself out just as we were rounding the corner. Whether it was foresight or just pure luck (most likely the former), which just happened to be the corner Shulk was approaching down.

"Hi Shulk. Have you been running?" I asked, noticing the beads of sweat that were threatening to run down his brow.

"Yeah. I nearly got caught by ROB in the security room. I took no chances."

"You were in the security room?"

"I just said I was." I rolled my eyes. "We knew someone helped Metal face but I wasn't sure how. Turns out someone cloned the security key."

"…I have no idea what any of that means. We've got none of that technology back in Ylisse so…"

"Right, sorry. I forgot you've got magic instead of machinery. It's a fair trade off I suppose." I made no comment. The computers they had here were just as magical as any spell I knew. "Basically someone here gave Metal face access to our security grid."

"I thought we already knew that?"

"I just needed confirmation. We're dealing with someone who's a tech whiz or has someone to do it for them. Anyway enough about me," he said, wiping away the remaining sweat beads. "What were you doing with Mewtwo?"

"You should trust him, you know. He's just misunderstood."

"Sure he is."

"Anyway." I could tell he wasn't comfortable talking about it out in the open so I let it slide. "I went to see the assist trophies to thank them for helping back on Gaur plains." Recognition crept into his face.

"Oh yeah. I've been meaning to do that."

"Well thanks for your help," I said sarcastically. "At least Mewtwo gave me some support."

"I forgot, ok? I hope you're not thinking of replacing me with him?"

"I might." I saw his face so I quickly backtracked. "Just kidding! Lighten up already."

"I'm perfectly light," he retorted, a sour expression plastered upon his features.

"Come on you know I was only joking…is this because he's a mind reader?"

"No." The tone of his voice suggested otherwise.

"Anyway. I found none of the assist trophies have had nightmares like us. Shadow's going to help us now that he knows the situation."

"As in Sonic's friend?"

"I wouldn't say friend. Associate maybe. Rival?"

"That sounds more likely." An awkward silence fell. "I thought we'd have more to talk about. We haven't really found anything out."

"We at least know that whoever's behind this whole thing is being selective. They've deliberately targeted those competing in the tournament and left out the assists and other Pokémon."

"True. And we're going to have to assume whoever gave Metal face that data is the same person. It's too big of a coincidence." Another silence. Curse Mewtwo for leaving. At least with him around we'd have something to talk about.

"So…are you going to tell me why you're all angsty around Mewtwo?" He shot me a look (and not a pleasant one either).

"Don't tell me you enjoy having your memories walked around in by a total stranger?"

"Well…"

"Free to see your innermost thoughts?"

"…"

"Your private memories? Come on, Robin!" His face contorted into a shape I'd never thought I'd see on Shulk's usually easy-going features. Anger. "No one enjoys having their mind read. Not you, not me, not anyone. Don't try to single me out and make me out to be 'the bad guy' here."

"I think you need to calm down…" I tried. He was having none of it.

"Damn it, Robin, snap out of it! I heard why Mewtwo really got suspended from the last tournament and it wasn't because of that 'training' crap. He kept messing with the minds of the Smashers before the matches so he could get the upper hand! He read their minds and turned their dreams into nightmares! I honestly don't see how you could…"

"Wait say that again!" His rage dissipated slightly, being replaced with a questioning look.

"I just said that he…" the realisation dawned on him. "That he turned the Smashers dreams…into nightmares…" We stood in complete silence. "You're…you're not suggesting…?"

"As much as I hate to say it…yes. If what you say is true then Mewtwo has done this kind of thing before. It stands to reason he might try again." Shulk's eyes narrowed.

"…I'm going to destroy him." There was no anger behind this, only truth. I fully believed that he would go that far if I didn't stop him, judging by what he'd said before. Trying to diffuse the situation, I held my hands up in defence.

"Look we're just theorising here! It might not be Mewtwo."

"Yeah well it's a damn close coincidence if it isn't. Open your eyes, Robin. He's back to finish what he started. It all makes sense now."

"Well Mewtwo didn't show up until today," I countered. "And these nightmares have been going on for much longer than that."

"He's a powerful psychic," he shot back. "Maybe he was causing them from afar?"

"We're in a different dimension, Shulk! Not even that we're _between _dimensions. No one can project their thoughts that far. Not even a powerful psychic."

"Well…he can teleport right? We've seen him do it so maybe he teleported in at night times, caused the nightmares, then left again in the mornings?"

"If he could teleport in then why did he wait until the external teleporter was fixed today? We're between dimensions, remember? It's impossible to go between realities with only a teleport."

"Since when were you the expert?"

"I spent way too much time in the library instead of making friends here!"

"…I still say we kick him out."

"You're jumping to conclusions."

"What the…? You're the one who pointed this out to me, Robin! You said he might do it again if he's done it before."

"Key word being 'might'. Look, I've spend a few good minutes with him and I don't think he'd…"

"You spent 'minutes' with him? He could've used that time to read your thoughts or control you! What were you thinking?!"

"You don't even know him!"

"He's a mind reader and that's all I need to know."

"It isn't his defining characteristic. Since when were you so judgemental?"

"Look…I've had experiences with his type and I'm not letting it get out of hand this time." His face grew pensive. "Back on Bionis…there's a race called the Telethia. They're absolutely disgusting creatures who exist only to destroy life. They can read minds and it made all of our party's attacks useless, even with my visions." He looked me dead in the eye. "Nothing good came of their mindreading and I'm not making an exception for Mewtwo."

"…"

"You're a tactician, Robin. Imagine how it would feel if all the plans and counterplans you devised were overturned in the blink of an eye, leaving you defenceless. That's what mindreading will do to you."

"…I don't have to imagine, Shulk. When I first fought you that's exactly how I felt." He froze, recoiling slightly. "You claim to be better than someone like the Telethia or Mewtwo but you're visions do exactly the same to me."

"That's different…" He began but I cut him off.

"How? How is it different? Give me one good reason." He remained silent. "As I thought. Listen, Shulk. I know it may be hard to compare yourself to them but it's the truth. Right now we've got no evidence on Mewtwo other than he may have done it before. I've got nothing on Rosalina other than she sneaks up to the roof every night but I don't randomly accuse her of things! What you heard about Mewtwo might just be rumor…other Smashers jealous of his abilities and wanting to ruin his name…trying to get him kicked out again."

"…"

"You might be right. Mewtwo might well be behind this but I don't think so. This happened way before he got here and there isn't a way he could've got here before hand what with Master Hand's shield around our dimension. Whoever really did this probably dressed this up to look like it was him so he'd get the blame."

"…I'm sorry, Robin." He clutched the hilt of the Monado as if he didn't trust his knees not to give way. "I just…I just want this to stop. All of my friends here have been suffering and I want it to stop." I gingerly touched his shoulder, showing my support.

"I know how you feel." He smiled wryly, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you spent too much time in the library to make friends?"

"Well yeah but I care about them all the same." His face scrunched up.

"Robin I was joking. You've got friends here same as me." I dropped my arm from his shoulder.

"I don't need my existence validated, Shulk."

"No I mean it. Lots of us care about you."

"Even you?" It was a silly question but one I felt I had to ask…just to make sure.

"Of course I do! Robin you're practically the sister I never had."

…I'm going to find Rosalina." I don't think he appreciated my obvious sentiment dodge but whatever. It was strange to think about family. I'd never had one so I didn't have any reference point for what a brother was like. Except maybe Chrom and Lissa's interactions or maybe even the future children.

But they weren't my family, despite how close we were on and off the battlefield. They certainly cared enough about me to be able to return me to life after Grima's attack but it still wasn't family. Still…there were more important things to be done right now.

"I saw Rosalina today," Shulk stated, in an effort to wipe the blank look I was no doubt showing after my self-reflection. "She knows you're looking for her."

"Oh…" Well that certainly poked a hole in my plan. Now that she was expecting me I couldn't trap and surprise her with questions. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. She doesn't seem to mind, though."

"Well that's something." Whether that was just the Cosmic Guardian's personality or something else I wasn't sure. I did have to find her though. I had more than a few questions I wanted answering. I was going to get them too…by any means necessary.

* * *

**A/N: As a certain reviewer pointed out, Shulk can use an art (not usable in Smash bros) called 'purge' to stop people from reading his mind. It makes sense he'd use it around Mewtwo. More Xenoblade trivia for those who haven't played the game (many of you probably. It's a hard game to find) is that some enemies in the game called Telethias can read minds which makes Shulk's visions innacurate unless he uses purge on them. **

**I know that one of the things the male Robin can say if you win a match is 'I'm always 3 steps ahead' but I figured the female one could say it as well. Of course Meta Knight and Samus aren't here for the prize at the end, they just want to be the very best (like no one ever was?) **

**I do use techno speak for Megaman and Shulk's conversation but I don't think I went overboard. Let me know if you thought it was hard to understand. Fire emblem is really more magic focused than technology so it makes sense Robin doesn't know what Shulk is on about. I think the image of Shulk and Robin as siblings is nice. So sue me. Even siblings have arguments (and Shulk just wants to protect his friends).**

**So being the person I am I decided to play 'for Glory mode' instead of 'for fun' and tally up what characters I saw. I played 200 Matches and I thought you might like to have this small insight into what 'for Glory' really is about. I'll keep Marth/Lucina/Roy as one as well as Ness/Lucas even if they do have slight differences.**

**I saw 53 Marths, 40 Cpt Falcons, 27 Yoshis, 23 Marios, 22 little Macs, 10 Sheiks, 9 Ness, 7 Shulks, 5 Ikes, 2 Olimars, 1 Fox, and 1 Link. There are so many Marth/Captain Falcon matchups it's hilarious! Of the 50 ish characters in the roster I saw less than a quarter played. Granted this was one survey over 1 week but still...IGN 7.8/10 too much Marth. Props to the guys who played as Olimar. It takes uber amounts of skill to use the guy properly and I'm fine to losing to that. I'm not fine to Marth who the only moves they know is Shield breaker and counter. And rolling. So much rolling. I don't mean to say don't roll (because rolling is awesome) but it shouldn't be your go to move. You look silly rolling across the entire stage. You can walk there much faster, trust me. **

**Anyway question time: who do you see most of when you play 'for Glory'. I'd be interested to see. I've seen a fair amount of Pit and Kirby before but that was before I started my tally so...meh. I'm probably going to sound salty now (but screw it when less than a third of the roster is used I'm allowed to get salty ok?) Things I regularly see but didn't in my tally. THE EASYBAKE COMBOS (as Alpharad and everyone says.) Mario qualifies with down throw to uptilt to neutral air. Zero suit (or skill) Samus with paralyser to dash attack and grab/aerials. Sonic (Sanic?) side b into up aerial. I guess Falcon is the same with down throw into aerials. Yoshis down air does over 30%? What the ****? IGN 7.8/10 too much damage! Ganondorfs reverse warlock punch can KO at 0% if you're a light character. I like to play as Mr Game and Watch so...damn. I could just list everything I find silly (Dededes jab etc) but I stand by there's a lot to love in SSB4. It's an amazing game and I enjoy playing it loads. Just STOP PICKING CAPTAIN FALCON/ MARTH THE WHOLE TIME! There are other character to use, you know. Don't pretend you've played F-Zero. Pretty much no one's played it since the 90's. Go play Duck hunt instead. Much better. Ok I think I'm done. It's all out my system now.**

**Yugiohfangirl:Well it's good to know your ideas aren't identical. That would be slightly lazy in the thinking department. Shulk has now told Robin about his Mind reading aversions. Touchy subject indeed.**

**Heman2000:I'd go and explain all that stuff you just said...but you just said it. Trust me if I had much more Xenoblade chronicles information I could rename the fic: Xenoblade chronicles 2: A tactician's adventure (featuring Super Smash bros). It's a bit long for a title so I think I'll stick with the current one. Trust me when I say I love Xenoblade but I gotta balance it out so it's easy for people who haven't played it to understand this story. Chances are there are some people who just know Shulk for being in Smash bros. I don't blame them. I came across Xenoblade by accident.**

**You seem to have taken my meaning of 'in the closet' quite literally, perhaps missing the metaphor. You know...coming out of the closet...which Robin does...then points out that metaphor? The whole point was someone could take it the wrong way if they were caught. But hey as you understand it like you do that's cool as well. Link is 100% still my most annoying character to play against. IGN 7.8/10: Too many projectiles.**

**MahNati:I always like to have the assists meet up with the Smashers. Then we get an interesting dynamic of some resenting not being able to take part in the tournament (Ashley, Ghirahim) or perhaps helping out (Shadow, Isabelle). It'd be a lie to say the assist trophies won't be showing up again. That's all I say. Your theory is one we've not had before (there was a similar one but it didn't name anybody so...) so we'll just have to see where the flow of the narritive takes us.**

**Helium: Another interesting theory we've got here. I wonder how accurate it is. Only time will tell, hm? Also it's really good to have you on board with this fic. Many people may not read this because it doesn't have tonnes of shipping in (as was pointed out by a pal of mine on the site. The Smash bros. fanbase loves shipping, apparently). I hope we'll be hearing more from you as the story progress's. Always good to have a new theory maker floating around.**

**Sparro Mcgraw: Good to see you enjoy Mewtwo's characterization. Always appreciate it when someone likes that sort of thing. Me... a talented writer? Nah you're having me on. I'm just a simple fanfiction writer putting my thoughts into text form (as does every writer). I literally just start a chapter by typing with absolutely no goal in mind. That's a tip I like to share: if you're a writer and you've got nothing to go one then just start by jumping straight in. Could this be made into a radio show? That's entirely up to your opinion and I'm honored you'd feel that way. Really you've got all my props, thank you. I'll try to deliver just as well in future. Oh and if you do want to play me at Smash then feel free to drop me a PM. I'm not too good (as a reviewer on this site surely knows now) but I'm sure we can have fun all the same.**

**Guest: I'm loving your energy. That's all I have to say.**

**PS I think I used the 'IGN 7.8/10' a lot here so if you didn't know what it's from it could be slightly weird. Lots of people (and I mean lots) love the gen 6 remakes of the 3rd gen of pokemon. They were no doubt expecting high scores from IGN but IGN decided on 7.8/10 because there was 'too much water' in the game. The game is set on a series of islands so of course there's lots of water. People were so annoyed by this it's kind of become its own meme. Silly IGN.**


	27. The sky at night

Shulk POV

If Robin thought I was letting Mewtwo off the hook that easily then she was sorely mistaken. I didn't exactly 'have it in' for him but that didn't mean I didn't find his activities extremely suspicious. Robin was such a hypocrite when she told me to lay off him…and then openly admitting to basically stalking Rosalina. Ok maybe that's a bit harsh but still… I was going to have a little chat with Mewtwo whether she liked it or not.

I'd gotten pretty good at sensing psychics so it didn't take me long to find him. A door, unmarked by any signs. He was behind there, I was sure of it. I gripped the hilt of the Monado tighter, its weight giving me reassurance.

_Monado purge. See how he likes that. _The invisible wave of energy passed noiselessly through the door, lighting the Monado's core up neon green in the process. I pushed on through the door, ready to retreat out again if I'd misread who was inside. I hadn't. Mewtwo was levitating in the centre, a book floating next to him. Other than that the room was bare. He didn't address me right away, leaving me to stand awkwardly at the side while he finished reading. The book shut (though he hadn't touched it physically).

**_"Ah, Shulk. I was wondering who was suppressing my psychosomatics."_**

"Could we skip the introductions please?"

**_"Ahahaha but of course! What is it you want of me?"_**

"You know what I want."

**_"Your wonderful blade is stopping me from reading your thoughts so…no."_**

"Well I want you to stay away from Robin."

**_"Isn't that her choice just as much as mine?"_**

"You know what I mean. I don't like you being around her and reading her thoughts all the time. Scratch that stop reading everyone's thoughts."

**_"That's like asking me not to breathe."_**

"Then don't."

**_"I hope for both our sakes that wasn't a threat."_** I scowled.

"Just…just stop. I know what you're up to and I'm going to stop it."

**_"…Aha…ahahaha….ha!"_**

"What's so damn funny?"

**_"I see what this is about now. This isn't about Robin. It never was. You think I'm the one responsible for causing these nightmares you've been having, correct?" _**

"…" Remarkably, the genetics Pokémon remained silent as well. He turned to face the wall, letting his book drop to the floor.

**_"Look, Shulk, I appreciate your concern. But those things you heard about the Melee tournament were only half true, if that. I'm sure some were outright lies."_** My faced remained stony for those were almost Robin's exact words.

"Why should I trust you on that? Like you said…you can read minds. Change them even. It's what you do."

**_"It's something I _****can****_ do. I don't let that define me." _**He turned to face me again. **_"You're not defined by your sword and Mario isn't defined by his overalls and hat. They're just aspects of who we are."_**

"You would say that."

**_"Wouldn't anyone with any self-respect?"_**

"…"

**_"You thought about Robin didn't you?"_**

"N-no! I thought you couldn't read my mind?"

**_"I'm not. Just intuition and you facial expression."_**

"…Robin doesn't have as much self-confidence as I'd like."

**_"That's not your fault."_**

"I didn't claim it was. And on that note don't try to make me out to be the enemy here. I still don't trust you." He ignored that.

**_"Though you may not agree with me reading Robin's mind, it did provide some insight into her inner workings."_**

"…"

**_"Ahaha you are torn, yes? On one hand you want to respect her privacy and give yourself some sort of moral high ground over me. On the other you want to know how to help her better. It's quite the puzzle, isn't it?"_**

"Shut up. I just want her to be happy, ok? I've learned a long time ago that trying to keep my morals and helping my friends don't always go hand in hand. After all the crap Robin's been through she deserves to be happy. If you want to stand between me and that then…" I cut myself off, not wanting to finish. "Tell me what you know."

**_"Very well. You probably already know that Robin's affections are centred around Marth's descendant, Lucina."_** I nodded. "**_It's strange, almost painful for her as Lucina is both here at the mansion and yet not. What she sees is another version of Lucina from another reality and seeing her married to her…except in this case of the opposite gender hurts even more. She's confused and hurting all of the time but she refuses to show it. From what I gather, her homeworld doesn't permit same sex marriage. She can see the result of her marriage to Lucina through the other Robin and almost tries to live it through him like some sort of fantasy."_**

"It didn't help he taunted her about this exact thing when they first arrived," I muttered.

**_"…I was unaware of this. Is he…?"_**

"They're on good terms now. He realised what he did was wrong."

**_"Good."_**

"…..You're trying to side-track me aren't you? Bringing up this stuff about Robin? You just want me to forget you're under suspicion."

**_"Aha you got me. But in all fairness I'm not to blame. No doubt you can see that."_**

"It's still one hell of a coincidence."

**_"No it isn't. Whoever we're dealing with made this look like my work, I assure you."_**

"You say 'we' like I'm supposed to trust you."

**_"If we want to solve this at a reasonable pace then you might just have to. Contrary to what people like Falco say, I prefer all my fights to be fair."_**

"Whatever. I don't trust you but if you want to help I'm not going to stop you. But if I see anything, and I mean anything dodgy from you I will personally destroy you."

**_"Save all the 'destroying' for the tournament, Shulk. Master Hand is very keen that these happenings don't disrupt anything."_**

"Tch."

**_"And let me add that the more time you spend trying to persecute me for crimes that I haven't committed the more time the real enemy has to stir up new ways to screw with everyone."_** At that moment we were interrupted by the door opening once more.

**_"Lucario. As I expected."_**

"You were expecting him?"

"You're blade is supressing the aura within this area of the mansion." The Pokémon answered. "For a being of aura such as myself it's like a grey area on the radar. I came to investigate it."

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you or anything?"

"No it's just strange, that's all. I'd appreciate it if you didn't perform such actions though. I may get headaches later if you continue."

"It's about to run out anyway," I admitted. As if on cue the Monado's core dulled.

**_"And now I'm free to read your mind again."_**

"Don't," I threatened.

"He's kidding," Lucario answered. "I've known him long enough to know when he's joking."

"Sure…" I looked back and forth between them. Mewtwo retrieved his book from the ground. "I'll leave you two alone. Don't make me regret not asking Master Hand to get rid of you."

* * *

3rd Person POV

"I take it those rumors were the source of his unease." Lucario asked, once Shulk had left. "I sensed it almost immediately."

**_"Rumors are usually the cause of our troubles, as Robin and I both know."_**

"Robin? As in the tacticians?"

**_"Only one of them," _**Mewtwo pondered.**_ "They're very different people."_**

"I'm aware of that. One of them is a lot more at ease with themselves than the other."

**_"Yes. We're getting off topic. Why did you really come here? Don't think I believe your lie about 'grey spot on the radar'_**.**_"_**

"You noticed? Hm. It is true that this time for the tournament Master Hand is letting us pick our partner for the doubles tournament. In order to continue our work I was going to suggest we went together."

**_"People may start to suspect us if we do."_**

"Then that's their mistake. People need to accept that just because we're different, we're not evil."

**_"I know what you mean. Luigi still won't talk to me."_**

"And me. Just their luck we're on their side or I'd hurt them from oppressing our kind." As if to prove his point, the blue fire in Lucario's palms flared up.

**_"If we find out who caused this before Shulk and Robin do then you can hurt them all you want."_**

"If?"

**"****_When. Let's get to work." _**

* * *

Robin (F) POV

I'd spent the whole day trailing Rosalina. She was a very difficult person to pin down (which was being nice if I'm honest). I couldn't listen for footsteps because she floated everywhere so I couldn't hide around corners until she left. She just never kept still long enough for me to catch up.

I wasn't stealthy enough to hide from her; Captain Falcon suggested I hide under a box, of all things. He gave me one that a previous Smasher had left behind while they were here but it didn't work out. I was much too slow while under the box so I abandoned it, leaving it for the Duck Hunt duo to play with.

Minutes turned into hours so I resigned myself to just make my way up to the roof and hope I could corner her there. I was thoroughly miserable from running around everywhere. With the tournament in only two days I couldn't afford to be fatigued. It was kind of ironic, now that I thought about it.

I'd spent the whole day trying to catch up to her so I wouldn't have to meet her on the roof late at night. But of course this had let to me getting tired from chasing her and having to go up to the roof anyway.

I made my way as quietly down the corridor (taking extra care at Olimar's door for obvious reasons). The door at the end was letting a draught in, signalling it led to the outside. I grasped the handle, pausing. If Olimar was right then Rosalina spent most of her nights up here. If she saw me before I saw her then she could get the wrong Idea and disappear. I wasn't going to let that happen.

The breeze was immediately stronger when I opened the door and, for once, I was grateful for my coat's snug embrace. Another set of stairs appeared before me, leading up to a second set of doors. I climbed the remaining stairs as quietly as I could (which wasn't so easy as they were sheer stone). I opened the second door, stepping out into the night. I pulled my coat tighter around me, the chill already getting to me.

The view was certainly something. For miles around I could see forest and what looked like Olimar's garden. The night sky was also very beautiful, I decided. Countless stars filled the expanse of dark, their twinkles making it look like they were jostling for space.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I spun around to find Rosalina, this time without her Luma child. I'd been caught (obviously) but that wasn't the immediate concern; I grimaced, noticing her positioning. She was between me and the door. As Shulk would say: "Not good!"

"Yes I suppose it is." She nodded absentmindedly. Waving her wand behind her back, causing the door to swing shut. The click told me all I needed to know. I was trapped up here. In my haste to get up to the roof I'd broken one of the most basic tacticians rules; never turn your back to the exit.

My elwind tome wouldn't break my fall from this height so I was entirely dependent on someone who could (for all I knew) be the source of the nightmares. Fantastic.

"You've been trailing me for quite some time, Robin." She took slow, deliberate steps toward me, for once not floating off the ground. For once I could hear the click of her heels on the ground. The echoes were swallowed up into the night, leaving just the two of us once more. "I'd like to know why."

"Well, um…" I took a step back, not enough to be suspicious but so I'd have time to react if she tried anything. She picked up on it anyway.

"Peace, Robin. I merely wish to talk."

_Famous last words. _"You've been coming up here for several night now. I just wanted to know why." That part was at least true. She let out a small chuckle, closing the distance.

"Is it not obvious?"

"…No." She turned her gaze back up to the darkness.

"I'm the guardian of the stars, I live in a star ship, and I look after star children. Is it so strange I wish to see the stars at night?"

"You…you come up here to stargaze? That's it?!" I could feel myself deflating. Of course she likes the stars! You couldn't see them during the day so no wonder she came up to the roof.

"You sound surprised, Robin. What did you think I was doing?"

"W-well, um, you see…" I was screwed. She was going to guess and I didn't even need my tactician abilities to figure that out.

"Might I guess that you thought I'm the one responsible for the nefarious events that have taken hold of us all?"

"…"

"I understand. It's only natural I suppose."

"Um…"

"Objectively I do look suspicious when I come up here every night and coupled with the circumstances…you put two and two together and arrived at a conclusion."

"…"

"I might add that it is the wrong conclusion unfortunately. I am just as much in the dark, so to speak, as you are, Robin. Ironic given the starlight tonight."

"…Why should I trust you?" I said at length. It was an obvious textbook question but one that none-the-less had to be answered. She smiled again, but didn't cease her watch of the sky.

"That's entirely up to you. You could not trust me. You could. I have helped you before, remember?" I did remember, making me feel even guiltier than before. She'd been one of the very first people to call herself my friend, someone I could trust. A friendly face in a sea of unease. And yet…

"Why did you help me, though? I refuse to believe it was just the 'goodness of your heart'."

"My heart doesn't have much of anything going on these days, Robin," she replied. I cocked my head, suspicious that she was deliberately getting off topic.

"What does that mean?"

"Surely you don't think I'm merely human like yourself?" She placed a manicured hand over her chest area. "My heart hasn't needed to pump in several millennia. My mind does all the work now."

"Y-you're not human? I just assumed…"

"Rule 7 of the tacticians hand book reminds you to never assume anything, Robin."

"You've read it?" I asked, incredulous.

"I helped to write it."

"Ok…" I tried to wrap my head around the whole thing. It kind of made sense Rosalina wasn't human. The levitation. The high level magic. Mental links to her Luma. "…So you're…what exactly."

"Well my title you already know. I'm the cosmic guardian. I help travellers who've lost their way in the cosmos."

"So you're a goddess?"

"Robin, please," she shook her head, allowing me a brief glimpse at her other eye before the bang swept back over. "You of all people there are no gods and goddess's. I'm no more of a goddess than Naga or Grima. I'm simply a guardian spirit.

"Palutena's a goddess," I countered."

"She quite fancies herself as one, doesn't she?" She mused. "All of the Skyworld dwellers do. Perhaps I should organise a meeting to remind them of their true purpose?"

"Meeting?" I asked, weakly. My head was beginning to spin from all the information. If I wasn't careful I'd topple straight off the roof.

"I'm certainly not the only spirit in existence. There are other higher forms like myself, doing different tasks to keep the universe in balance. Nayru, Farore, Palutena, Naga, Hades, myself. We're just a few of the Highers tasked with keeping everything together."

"Well who leads you, then? Someone must direct you surely."

"The alpha Pokémon, Arceus, has that honor. He watches over all, making sure the worlds are fair."

_But they're not fair! _I wanted to scream. I held my tongue for now. I wanted to learn more before accusing anyone of anything.

"Of course I used to be just like you, Robin." She smiled, a thin ghost of a smile playing upon her lips. It faded quickly, like the memory had long since faded. "But when offered the chance to help make the universe a better place I couldn't say no. My humanity faded and I became what you see before you. The protector of the cosmos."

"…What powers do you have?"

"Such a material question, Robin. Is something the matter?" I shook my head a little too vigorously, prompting her to ask more probing questions. "You don't seem at ease, Robin. Let me help you…"

"Oh how can you help me?!" I snapped. "I already asked Naga for help and she refused. Why should I expect any more from you?" I caught my breath. The night air was still freezing, letting me calm my nerves before opening my mouth again. "Last time we met…way back in your room…you said I'd see that not all magic is performed with a wand or tome. What did you mean?" She seemed taken aback I'd remembered such a detail.

"When the time was right I was going to tell you," she conceded. "Perhaps that time has come?"

"…"

"If I'm correct then your outburst was to do with Lucina, wasn't it." I kept a blank face. All my anger had come out when I'd lashed out before. Now all that was left was a hollow pain, not helped by the wind biting at my face. "You don't have to tell me but…"

"I can't be with her," I told her plainly. "It won't ever work."

"I know the Lucina here at the mansion is from the same universe as the male Robin. She's not from yours, I understand that."

"Look…" I hesitated telling her. I hadn't even told Shulk this. I was too scared of the repercussions. But out here, in the cold of the night, with the stars swirling their song overhead, I knew it was time someone knew. Time to spill my secret. To a complete stranger none the less. Rosalina looked over at me, her visible turquoise eye never judging. It was time. "I've lied about why Lucina and I would never work. I've always said it was because Ylisse is inherently homophobic, which is true. That was never the reason. If I'd gotten the courage to confess my feelings and by some miracle Lucina reciprocated then we could run away together. I wish it were that simple."

Rosalina made no move to interrupt, continuing to observe me with curiosity. What was I doing? Rosalina could still well be the enemy and here I was spilling my life story to her. I didn't even care anymore. I had to tell someone. It was becoming too much more me to handle.

"Lucina returned to her own time. After Grima was defeated and Chrom had Lucina as a baby, the timeline began to collapse. The paradox of having Lucina as a baby in Chrom's arms and the fully fledged warrior woman I'd grown to love was too much. She had to return to her own time to ensure the survival of everyone. The other children soon joined her. The climax of the collapse happened two days before I was due to arrive at the Smash tournament. We said our proper goodbyes the night before the train came. I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth. I had to keep a brave face for Chrom so I said another goodbye once the train arrived. Lucina said to me after the train left she would go. Now she's gone forever. I'm not afraid to admit to you that I was devastated."

"…"

"I'd known she'd have to leave for quite some time. It was obvious to me she couldn't stay so I tried to prepare." The image that the nightmare caster showed me resurfaced once more. My broken form crying on the bed. The magic books around me not responding. "I tried to learn how to travel through time to meet her again so I could tell her the truth of my feelings. But I guess it is payment for my cowardice that no matter how hard I worked or how much energy I put into my spells I could never summon enough power to do it"

"…"

"I begged Naga to grant me the power but she refused, saying if I truly loved her then the power would present itself to me. It never did. Seeing the other Robin and his Lucina together breaks my heart. Clearly gender isn't the only thing separating us. He confessed to her before so when she went back, he went with her. But I could never confess because of Ylisse's attitude to same sex relationships and my fear of Chrom's rejection. I would need the Exalt's blessing to marry his daughter and if he'd said no, which was likely, then I'd have lost my dearest friend as well as my love. I couldn't risk it but now I'm trapped. Trapped in my own personal nightmare."

"With that attitude you certainly are. Isn't there anyone in your world you can talk to?"

"Ha." There was nothing funny about it and I don't really know why I said it. It was just so hilariously stupid. "Maribelle would rather die than admit her feelings for Lissa. I'm not even sure if Inigo swings that way or is just desperate. Probably the latter. I've got nothing, Rosalina. The other Robin got everything and I got nothing. How is that even remotely fair?" Again there was no passion to back up my heated words. Even the wind on my face was starting to numb.

"Well you could…"

"Don't you get it, cosmic guardian?" I said, cutting her off. "Even past all of that crap Lucina's still of Royal blood. The only reason Marth and his descendants were able to produce heirs to the throne was because they all straight. I'm gay, ok? People make jokes that Marth's gay because of the way he does his hair. Trust me when I say he's as straight as the Falchion while I'm as straight as my Levin sword. If Lucina and I got married then we wouldn't be able to produce an heir to the kingdom. The bloodline would stop dead and one thousand years of heritage would be cast into the dust. Chrom would never allow that to happen. Every way I look at it I'm in the wrong. I give up, Rosalina. Your cosmic protection clearly doesn't extend to me."

"There's a line between protection and control, Robin. Beings like us aren't allowed to interfere in the lives of mortals. When Bowser stole of my power starts and left my star children to die do you think it didn't occur to me to go after him? But I couldn't. It was only due to Mario's courage that I was able to retrieve them at all. I acted through him. I may not be able to help you directly Robin but when the time is right I will help you."

"Do you have to be so vague about it? What help can you give?"

"If you mean the power to travel through time then no I can't grant you that. If you do somehow travel through time then I will provide Chrom with enough reason to let you marry."

"That's even if Lucina, my Lucina, likes me like that. I could travel all that way for a slap in the face you know. I've got no idea if she will return my feelings."

"Only you can know that, Robin. Search yourself and ask whether she will. I can already guess."

"Well not all of us are divine beings," I murmured, the words getting swept away by the wind before Rosalina could catch them. "Why am I telling you this anyway? You could still be my enemy."

"No one could be your enemy after listening to that, assure you."

"I hope so. It was wrong of me to tell you any of that. I should deal with my problems alone."

"That isn't the right way to think about it, Robin. Drawing strength and confiding in your allies will help."

"Well in case you haven't noticed I haven't got too many here, have I? My grand total of friends extends to Shulk, possibly you if you're not the source of the nightmares, and Palutena."

"You have all you need for the tournament and your situation. Sleep on it, Robin."

"…Thanks. I guess…" We stood in silence for a moment, Rosalina tilting her head back up to the stars. "How long have you been…like that?"

"Since my 21st birthday. It's been so long since that I've forgotten how old I really am. It isn't like it matters."

"Huh." Another silence, punctuated only by the howl of the wind. "And you don't think less of me liking Lucina in the way I do?" She gave me a funny look.

"I could've stopped you at any point in your explanation and told you I wasn't comfortable. Besides…remember I protect the cosmos as a whole, not get involved in local politics and romances."

"That doesn't answer my question." A faraway look played on her features, sweeping away all else.

"I've been watching the universe for so long now…you see it in a different light. I stand alone in the comet observatory looking down on creation. I can see whole star systems and planets from my bedroom window and on each planet, the features. Mountain ranges, oceans, deserts. Civilisations such as Ylisse have only come around in the blink of an eye, Robin. I guess what I am trying to say is who you like or love doesn't matter in the slightest. The mountains will still be the same. The ocean remains calm. It's such an insignificant part of being alive compared to the rest of life it's a wonder there's any conflict at all."

"You're telling me." Rosalina gave another ghost of a smile and waved her hand, her nail polish glinting in the starlight. A small click could be heard, barely audible over the gale. The door to the roof had unlocked.

"Get some sleep, Robin. The tournament starts in two days. We'll both need all the energy we can get."

"Two days?!" This snapped me wide awake. "Why didn't you tell me? I could be resting instead of obsessing over the weight of life's problems."

"That's…one way to look at things. Goodnight, Robin." I turned to go, only to find she wasn't following me.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"Someone has to watch the stars, Robin, lest they go out." I briefly considered staying with her but a yawn escaping from my lips told me there was no way I could stay up until dawn (or whenever the cosmic guardian decided the stars were safe). I took one last look at her, turquoise dress fluttering gently in the breeze. She hadn't moved from her spot the whole time, eyes fixed rigidly on the sky.

What had she meant by helping me if, by some miracle, I could make my Lucina love me in the way I loved her? Another yawn told me not to worry about it. I sighed, making my way back down the stone steps, letting the darkness swallow me up.

* * *

**A/N: Forgive me for uploading this slightly later than I would've liked but upgrading to Windows 10 has completely crippled my computer. It's taken quite some time to make everything work again and even now the internet connection is unstable. Microsoft why? I trusted you... **

**Whatever I'm back now and with another chapter to boot. Yay! Now we finally know why Rosalina was up there and Robin's interaction with her. We finally see the real reason Robin doesn't believe she can ever be with Lucina. If you've played awakening then you'll know that at the end of the game Lucina vanishes and isn't seen again. The official wiki states that she may have either assumed a new identity and lived in Robin's current time or traveled back to her own time. I took the latter view beause it made more sense to me. **

**That spell that Robin was trying to cast in her dream was, you guessed it, a time travel spell. Alas it has all ended in failure. Whatever can Robin do? Time is running out until the tournament and the evil prescence of the spy and nightmare caster are still lurking. Robin certainly has her work cut out for her... Anyway I hope you enjoyed my take of the Smash universe. It's just something I thought made sense at the time.**

**Emerald Dynamo: Maybe I overused the IGN joke a bit... Nah who am I kidding It'll never get old. The mysteries will continue to eat at you a while longer I'm afraid but I've laid careful hints when writing earlier chapters about the identies of certain characters. Make what you will of it. I've run into several Ike's but they all tend to be of lower skill levels (counter abuse yay) and Sheik...are usually only playing her because ZeRo does. I'd respect ZeRo and indeed many of the top players more if they used different characters once in a while. Go use Lucario or something. Or don't. Winning tournaments is their thing so I won't tell them how to do it. Thanks for reading, pal. I'm glad you're looking forward to what's next.**

**MahNati: Will Robin ever gain the self confidence she so desperately deserves? Only time will tell. Fox/Falco's on for glory are some of the few with actual proper skills. I don't mind losing to them (as long as the don't spam the lazers). For Glory Lucas usually has lots of skill as well. Fun fact: I came against toon link who's only stratagy was arrows and boommerang then use up smash when I get close. It's almost unbeatable. I hope the feels were high enough for you this chapter.**

**Heman2000: Your theory has developed from a small seedling to a magnificent tree of plot ideas. We'll both be along for the ride to see how accurate you are. We got some more Lucario/Mewtwo interaction in this chapter so make of that what you will. I enjoy reading 'self support' as well. I'm suprised there's not more Robin/Robin fics on here. I guess it's quality over quantity. Anybody wanting more of that should check out MahNati's page already. Go do it. Go.**

**Wiltarrow: Your username is awesome. It has a nice feel to it. Your theory does seem to hold some ground, doesn't it. It can be said that anything can happen in Smash bros. Let's hope I'm not mistaken.**

**Guest: I need to watch that montage. It sounds cool.**

**Ok I'm going to say something non Smash bros related now. If you don't want to read I won't stop you leaving but I think this is relevant for everybody. I recently saw Pixar's (you know the guys who did 'Toy story'? Them.) latest film, 'Inside out.'**

**It is the most beautiful film of the 21st century and perhaps all time. I've come to expect great things from Pixar (such as 'Toy Story', 'Monster's Inc', and 'Wall-E') but I never expected this. I won't spoil it for anyone who hasn't seen it (but if you haven't I IMPLORE YOU TO WATCH IT.) You know I'm being serious because I typed that in caps. **

**The film's message is the best out of any film ever made and is perhaps the simplest: Sadness is a part of life. It's ok to be sad sometimes. This is one of the most powerful messages I've heard, period. It's also very personal to me. I was brought up in an environment and school where if anything went wrong you had to 'man up' or 'just get on with it'. This is wrong. Please don't be stoic for the people around you, just to reassure them when things aren't going so good. **

**If you ever feel sad whether you're guy or girl, then please let it out. Share it with your friends and family because they can help. Internalising your emotions like that will cripple you. I watched it happen to someone I know. Never again. If you feel sad then that's ok. I realise I must seem to feel very strongly about this issue...and that's because I do. If you have any soul and all that jazz then you have to see this film. It's only 90 ish minutes of your life. It will change your life, I promise. I don't promise lightly. **

**Pixar have always been known for their great films and this is no exception. In honor of the films release I'm going to add my personal ranking of Pixar's 15 films to my profile page. You can check it if you want. It'll probably be different to your own so don't go attacking me (please) for disagreeing with you.**

**Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time. Have a great day, people.**

**PS: To those who have seen 'Inside out', I included a small reference to it in Robin's dialogue. I couldn't resist.  
**


	28. Getting a game face on

**A/N: The last part of this chapter coulf be a trigger warning. I don't think it's too bad but I warn you anyway. Thanks.**

* * *

Robin (F) POV

"…..I know you're there. Whatever you're trying to accomplish by hiding…isn't going to scare me."

**"Maybe you're right. I must admit it's fun screwing with your mind while you sleep, though." **

"Well could you stop?" Your power is fading and you know it. Whatever you tried to do to the Smashers and I has failed." I tried to sound a lot more confident than I was but I could still hear my voice shaking slightly.

**"You wish, Spell-caster. My influence extends far greater than you know."**

"You _would _say that. Trying to make it look like you're still in control. You've revealed too much and now I know everything about you."

**"Except who I am, who I work with, how I'm doing this, or why I'm doing this. Great work." **The voice laughed coldly, echoing around the expanse of the void. **"But you do raise a fair point. You DO know too much, Robin. You and that annoying vision guy."**

"Leave Shulk out of this!"

**"Oh don't worry…I will. I'll take care of you first, I think."**

"Why?"

**"I thought you'd have worked it out by now, Miss Tactician. It's because you're weak."**

I jolted awake, the words threatening to pull me back under. I glanced around the dorm, bleary eyed. Shulk's bed was empty and already made up. Speak of the devil, he walked in from the bathroom, fully dressed.

"Robin, you're awake," he said, sound surprised. "I was starting to wonder if you were gonna get up at all. It kinda makes sense though since you came in at, like, two in the morning."

"Yeah…I had some stuff to do," I muttered. "What time is it anyway?"

"10:30."

"WHAT? You let me sleep until nearly lunch?"

"Lunch isn't until one."

"Shut up, I'm angry with you! Why didn't you wake me?!"

"Well you looked so peaceful sleeping so I didn't want to disturb you," he admitted. "But I did get you some toast from the breakfast hall." I snatched the toast he presented out of his hands.

"And of course I missed breakfast. Perfect start to a perfect day." I bit into the toast. Bone dry. "You couldn't have spread anything on there, could you?"

"My pockets would've got sticky," he said, not missing a beat. It's like he knew I was going to say that. Maybe 'morning me' is predictable? Whatever. I finished the toast, feeling it scratch the inside of my throat as it went down. Great.

"So what's happening to…wait were you watching me sleep?" His face flushed slightly.

"I couldn't help it. I had to make sure you were ok."

"And…watching me sleep helps you, does it?"

"Well you were tossing and turning pretty hard about an hour ago. Was that…them?" I sighed, leaning back onto my pillow.

"Only the female. She kept taunting me about how we knew nothing and that they'd get what they wanted."

"We don't even know what they want."

"She mentioned that too. I think she got some sort of sick satisfaction out of it. And then…" I trailed off, remembering her final words.

"And then what?"

"She said she was going to stop me from interfering anymore." I left out the 'weak' part. 'Morning me' isn't the kind of person to deal with that. 'Me' at all isn't comfortable with it either but I tried to ignore that.

"What does that even mean?" Shulk sat down on his own bed, bemused. "She's going to 'stop' you?"

"Apparently. We can deal with it later."

"Are you sure you can…"

"What's going on today?"

"Well…" I could tell he wasn't happy to drop the subject but did so anyway (probably for my benefit). "Master Hand has called a meeting to discuss the official beginning of the tournament tomorrow. Technical stuff I suppose."

"You do like the technical stuff."

"Yes I suppose I do." Silence, punctuated only by me repositioning myself under the covers.

"So are you going to get dressed or…"

"I think I missed my window to get up today," I murmured, snuggling further under. "It's either get up on time or don't get up at all."

_That dream she had must've been worse than she's letting on. I've never seen her so…apathetic. I have to fix this somehow. _"If you don't get up you'll miss the meeting. There's lots of tactical planning things I'm sure you'd like."

"When's the meeting?"

"In about five minutes." I was already dressed by the time he could open his mouth in surprise.

"…That was quick."

"I already missed breakfast. I'm not missing that meeting."

"Alright then."

* * *

"You told me we were going to be late," I yelled over the din of conversations I could hear. We were once again packed into the meeting room where we'd met Lucas and Mewtwo and (just like before) the noise levels were near deafening.

"I thought you'd get dressed a lot slower," he fired back. "I didn't realise you were 'Sonic fast' or anything."

"Like you said…how could I miss something with so many tactical details? Of course I want to get here on time."

"I should've guessed," he mouthed, now not even trying to compete with the din. Master Hand could create things out of nothing, right? So why didn't he make the meeting hall bigger? But instead he seemed to want me to be squashed up against Wario on one side and the body of Bowser Jr's clown car on the other. I had to watch out that propeller didn't break my shins, now that we were outside of the safety field of the arenas. In other words: not ideal.

Shulk got the better end of the deal, having got swept away from me in the mosh and ending up next to Pit and Palutena. Coincidentally this was about as far away from Mewtwo as one could get (who was levitating next to Lucario on the far side). I was snapped out of my thoughts by a familiar nasally voice.

"Hey could ya budge over, girl? You're on my side of the room." I made the mistake of looking over to Wario, catching the full force of his garlic breath in my lungs. Was he serious right now? We were all packed in like sardines (and in Wario's case, smelled like them too) and there was literally nowhere else to go. He wasn't joking and proceeded to shove me over anyway to make way for his extra girth.

Now I was properly squished up against the cold metal of the clown car, earning a glare from Junior (and the face of his vehicles), before he then resumed stuffing his face with crisps. Instead of focusing on whatever Master Hand was going to say I was going to have to half concentrate on not having my legs hacked at. Before I could ask Junior to possibly move (which he'd likely refuse, the brat) Master Hand appeared on the stage, microphone levitating once more. The conversation died down, alleviating me of one of my discomforts.

**"Thank you, thank you," **he boomed.** "We'll get straight down to business. First, as you all know, the tournament format this year is teams. In other words it's two vs two." **Chatter swept back through the masses, some clearly happier than others. I remembered Zelda saying the randomly allotted picks of the doubles format last year had led to some…unfair combinations. Needless to say Meta Knight and Marth had done a lot better than Luigi and Olimar, amongst others. Some of the Smasher's had no doubt remembered this and protested quite vigorously.

"Come on, again?! Moaned Falco. "Are you seriously gonna buddy me up with some skill-less idiot again?"

**"Well that's entirely up to you, Mr Lombardi."**

"Hmm, what?

**"I've taken into account the feedback from the last tournament about my random pairing system so I've decided to scrap it. You may pick your own partner for this tournament." **The conversation was no longer a ripple but a surge. Everyone was talking at once, trying to pair up with the best fighters possible. Bowser Jr's clown car sprouted wheels, which he then ploughed through the crowd to where his dad was. Meta Knight vanished under his cape, likely to avoid the onslaught of offers he'd receive.

I wished I could disappear as well. It stood to reason that once all the good fighters had gone, people would then pair up with their friends, which was a front I was distinctly lacking on. I had Shulk (who'd already received half a dozen offers from various veterans), Rosalina (who was in deep discussion with Dr Mario), and Palutena (who'd probably go with Pit).

I was on friendly terms with lots of Smasher's no doubt, but it never got to the point where we'd be considered friends. I got on well with Fox despite his cockiness but he was already leaning towards either Marth or Samus. Olimar and Luigi were likewise taken. Lucario and Mewtwo appeared to have already joined forces and it was clear the other Robin and Lucina were together. It was little consolation once Master Hand managed to calm everyone down again.

**"Yes I can see the response is much better this time. Once your pair has finalised your choice, make your way to the main hall with the scoreboard and write your pair down. Please do this by the end of the day to avoid last minute scrambles tomorrow when I organise a schedule. Now, secondly. Items will still be active during the tournament." **A few more groans. **"Yes, yes I know but they serve to liven the action up a bit. Those with less skill can have a chance at victory if a smash ball sails their way, hm?" **Silence. Everybody loved the smash ball. A chance to unleash ultimate power onto an enemy or humiliate them by crushing their victory? Everyone had their own reasons. No one was going to argue its inclusion.

**"Good. I've thrown a few special items into the running to give the audiences a little surprise. It'll be a surprise to all of you as well, I think, as it won't be revealed beforehand what I've put in." **More chatter, speculation probably on what 'special items' Master Hand had included. ** "The tournament will be 3 stock, as usual. Does anyone have any questions so far?" **A hand sheathed in blue latex shot up from the crowd. **"Yes you still have to do a victory pose, Samus." **The hand went down.** "On that subject, you'll have to work on your victory poses as a team and coordinate yourselves. Don't mess it up or viewers won't root for you. Taunting is still allowed but don't abuse it. Stages will be selected at random. Other than that I think that's about it. Gather in the courtyard tomorrow after breakfast. That is all." **Just like last time he vanished, leaving the room to descend into pandemonium once more.

I made a beeline straight for the exit, the noise levels having already shot up past uncomfortable. The hall wasn't much quieter but was at least cooler: so many jostling bodies in an enclosed space made it feel like Ylissean summer in there. I felt a pang of homesickness but tried to ignore it. Right now I needed a plan of action. Except…I didn't have one. At least with the other Robin pairing with Lucina people wouldn't be able to pick him over me in terms of ability.

"Hey wait, Robin!" I turned to see Shulk burst out of the room, looking relieved. "I thought I lost you for a second."

"Lost me?"

"Yeah I was wondering if you'd like to pair up with me."

"What?"

"For the tournament."

"I heard you…but what? I thought you'd want to go with a veteran with more skill than me like Link or Mario."

"Robin, you're my best friend here. Why would I not pick you?"

"…"

"And if it makes any difference I think you're more skilled than any of the veterans. You're a tactician in the military and have worked on the front lines. You've got the know-how. With my visions and your forward thinking, we'll be a great team."

"Wow, um…I…I didn't know you had so much faith in me."

"Why wouldn't I?" I opened my mouth to reply but he quickly interjected. "Wait don't answer that! Positive feelings are what we need to win, Robin. I believe in you and you should too."

"…Thanks. I guess."

"More enthusiasm, please."

"Thank you, Shulk." Before he could react I was hugging him. I'm not really sure why but it seemed like the right thing to do. Thankfully he didn't object (and in fact returned it).

"Come on. Let's go work on our victory poses somewhere." I released the hug, shooting him a quizzical look.

"Yeah what's that all about? Why do we have to do them and why doesn't Samus like it?" He beckoned me to follow him.

"Well you know that all of our matches are broadcast to everyone, right?"

"Um…"

"Master Hand broadcasts every match live out of the pocket dimension the mansion is in to everyone else in the universe. Anyone who has a receiver will pick it up. The idea of the world's greatest heroes and villains competing to see who the best is apparently very popular, hence why Master Hand shows the masses."

"Ok. I'm with you so far…I think. But no one back home will be able to watch the matches because we don't have screens."

"Neither does anyone in Skyworld but they've got magically generated viewing portals instead. Palutena uses them all the time to watch where Pit goes on quests. I'm sure you've got a similar thing."

"Well we do have magic users but I don't know about viewing portals. I'd be interested to find out."

"Great. Before I forget, at the end of a match the teleporter doesn't take you back to the courtyard right away. You instead go to a separate area where those that won can pose and the losers clap."

"…What's the point of that? I think I'd feel very self-conscious if I had to do that."

"It shows people who're watching that we're people to root for and make them like us more. It can help influence peoples bets on the winner amongst other things."

"Is that why Master Hand does it? To make money? Running an operation like this can't be cheap," I mused. Shulk just laughed.

"Seriously, Robin? He's Master Hand, remember? He can create things out of thin air and that includes money. He's got basically an infinite supply of the stuff. Besides who'd he pay? We're in a separate dimension and he runs everything here by himself. Money's meaningless to him."

"That sounds irresponsible. What about inflation?"

"He's not reckless. Just…disconnected."

"Wait so all the coins in coin battles…?"

"All real."

"What's to stop someone stealing them?"

"Nothing really but you'd have to teleport out unseen with them. No one's going to do that."

"Yeah I guess."

"Anyway back to our victory poses. You got any ideas?" I shrugged noncommittally.

"A few. Nothing too flashy. We don't want people to get the wrong impression."

"What've you got in mind?"

"Well…it goes like this…"

* * *

"This was a good result!"

"I've got your back… Do we have to keep doing this?" I asked. "I feel ridiculous."

"No way! I think we both look cool. Besides we haven't quite got that timing right. Again, Robin." I looked at our reflections in the mirror. This must've been at least the 40th time we'd done the routine and (considering it was only a few seconds long) the feeling of boredom was beginning to set in. Shulk was still insistent that we perfect our three versions so we kept rehearsing.

"I _can _change the future!" Shulk yelled, swinging the Monado out in front of him.

"Ha. Checkmate."

"Perfect," Shulk enthused. "The audiences are gonna love us.

"My lines sound so cheesy," I muttered. "Are you sure they don't make me sound like a silly?"

"Well…maybe."

"Then can I….?"

"But I think they add to your charm." If I wasn't in front of a wall spanning mirror I might've blushed. "I don't think you can pull off a super serious fanfare like Meta Knight or Captain Falcon but this is good in its own ways, trust me."

"Um…thanks. I guess."

"We can't all be dark and mysterious or hardcore but we can be ourselves. That's what people want, right?"

"Why're you asking me? You clearly have a better grasp of the situation than I do."

"But some dumb reassurance is always nice. Now let's try number two again." I held up my hands in defence.

"Shulk, we're fine. We don't need to practice this stuff anymore. We've got our silly taunts worked out and…"

"I'm really feeling it."

"Please stop doing that. You're weirding me out."

"…Sorry."

"Whatever. We should be doing actual training instead of this PR crap. As much as the public loves us, if we don't win our matches then they won't see our victory poses, right?"

"Yeah I guess. Speaking of training, I've got a chess match with Lucario soon so you'll have to do your own thing until whenever." I raised an eyebrow. "What? Mental training is just as important as physical training. You know that…"

"Sure. You'll just use your visions to cheat, right?" Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I like to think I'm fairly honorable. Maybe you could go and write our names on the scoreboard so Master Hand knows we're together?"

"Do you want me to do your laundry while I'm at it?" I could almost see the sarcasm sail cleanly over the top of his head

"…But all our laundry is automated."

"Never mind. I'll see you in…whenever you finish chess." I turned to leave but he caught my arm.

"Don't think this is me abandoning you, Robin. I'd love to train with you but Lucario's a hard guy to persuade once he's made up his mind. He was very insistent on how his aura and mine compare or something like that."

"No I completely understand. We can't hang out all the time, right? That's ok."

"…Thanks for understanding. Give me a shout if you need anything."

"Sure." I resumed my exit, thankful to finally be away from those ridiculous exercises. What'll Master Hand think of next? Adding music when we pose? I wouldn't put it past him.

After several minutes walking I eventually reached the main hall once again. A few Smasher's were milling around between the marble columns or checking the teams on the scoreboard. As I got closer I could see all previous scores had been erased, giving everyone a clean slate. In other words: it was getting serious.

I looked around at the names so far that were listed. Around half the slots were already taken by the looks of things. Mario and Yoshi. Samus and Meta Knight. Robin and Lucina. There were less obvious pairings but one in particular caught my eye.

"Palutena and Mr Game and Watch? Huh. I thought she'd go with Pit."

"So did I." I turned to see Pit himself staring at the names. "She said we needed to be in other groups to maximise the chances that Skyworld would have a winner."

"So you're not with Dark Pit either then?"

"No. Pittoo's gone with Link just to annoy me."

"What's wrong with Link?" I asked.

"…It's a long story. But hey I got to go with Zelda to annoy Link so it all works out."

"Right…" The angel wandered off, probably to hang out with Ness. I'm pretty sure he went with Lucas seeing as how happy they were to see each other.

I dug around in my coat pockets for some paper to write our names on but ended up with some of my pancake from the other morning instead. Gross. I also managed to find some keys, a pencil, an elixir, a speed wing, my Smash bros. initiation letter, and a tonic I'd long forgotten the purpose for.

C_ome on I must have some parchment somewhere. _I continued to stumble around, considering ripping out one of the pages in my thunder tome to use or writing on the back of my letter. Luckily it didn't come to that as I my fingers grazed a papery surface at the bottom. I thought there was only a single scrap but to my surprise another three fell out onto the floor. I quickly gathered them up and was about to shove the excess back down to the recess of my coat when something caught my eye.

There was writing on one of the scraps. I didn't remember writing anything down recently so I began to read out of curiosity.

"Robin.

I promised to help you in any way that I could and now I hope to deliver. I believe I have some valuable information to further this investigation. Meet me as soon as you can at the back of the library. Trust or tell no one. I don't think she's the only one.

S."

I stared down at the note, feeling almost queasy. Who was 'S'? How had the note gotten into my pocket? Actually that one was easy. We were so jam packed into the meeting hall earlier and jostling for space someone could've quite easily slipped something into my pocket.

I quickly scrawled mine and Shulk's names onto the blank piece of parchment I was still holding and stuck it hastily onto the board. I looked both ways but the hall was still mostly empty. What the hell did 'trust no one' mean? Presumably exactly what it said: 'trust no one'. Well as long as I didn't run into anyone on the way to the library I wouldn't have that problem. Luckily I could still remember the way thanks to all my late night browsing.

"I don't think she's the only one." That line really bothered me. Who was 'she'? The female voice that continued to taunt me in my nightmares? It sounded ominous enough to be plausible. Shulk and I already knew she wasn't working alone thanks to his controlled visions and the sighting of the elusive male voice. Was that who 'S' meant? And who was the male voice anyway? It was distorted whenever we heard it, same as the female so no clues there. It was clear he was in charge, though. Ordering around the other and calling the shots. Maybe I'd find out who they really were when I got to the library? I was going to find out soon.

* * *

Shulk POV

"Check."

"Hmm." The Aura Pokémon moved his bishop back between his king and my own bishop. "Smart play, Shulk. Are you sure you're not using your visions?"

"Wouldn't you know if I was, what with your aura abilities?"

"Yes. But I also like to ask to encourage honesty," Lucario explained. "Besides I'm holding back on my abilities same as you to even the field."

"...Knight down to F4."

"Castle to A6."

"…"

"…I think we've reached a stalemate. Or have we? Pawn to…" I didn't hear the rest of his sentence for the world had taken on a blue glaze. A vision had come to me. At first I couldn't see anything. But then as my eyes became accustomed to the gloom, I could see the blackness was swirling. All there was, was that swirling dark purple fog that I saw before. No wait. I peered closer. In the centre of the vortex was a body, face contorted in pain. No…it can't be…

"Robin…NO!" I jumped up, scattering the pieces. Rather than berating me, Lucario's face was deadly serious.

"I sense it too. Your friend has put herself in terrible danger."

* * *

Robin (F) POV

"Hello?" I whispered. "S? I got your message." No response. The library was seemingly deserted. And yet I had that prickling sensation on the back of my neck. The one you get when you feel like you're being watched. I shrugged it off; libraries always had that feel to them. That's never usually a surprise but now I wasn't feeling so sure. "S?" I wandered through the sections, the noise of my footsteps vanishing into the carpet.

"…Nhhm." A groan. It was close, only two rows from the back.

"S?" I peered around the corner. I quickly took stock of the scene, my breath catching in my throat. There was a body on the floor, unmoving. The body in question was that of Shadow the hedgehog. "Shadow?!" I quickly kneeled down, checking for any signs of broken bones. Thankfully there weren't any but he was still unmoving.

"Unghh…" He moaned, trying to stretch his leg unsuccessfully. Now that I looked closer it appeared to be bruised in some way.

"Shadow! Shadow it's me! Who did this to you?"

"Nghhm."

"Shadow, it's Robin. Who did this?" His eyes opened a crack. His gaze was unfocused like he was dazed somehow.

"Nhhhgh…Robin…run….trap…" His eyes closed, letting him slip back into unconsciousness. I stood up, as if seeing the library for the first time, properly. I was acutely aware of everything. It's like when a wild animal knows something's wrong. That prickling sensation was near burning now, screaming to me to run. But I wasn't going to leave Shadow here, alone.

**"So you're not going to run? How noble." **

"What the…?" And then there was only pain. Pure, raw pain coursing through my veins. All around me the darkness had gathered, slamming me backwards into the bookshelf, sending books tumbling out. It pulled me upwards so I was at least a foot off the ground, suspended by a tightening force at my neck.

**"It's a lot less fun if I don't get to chase you. You ruined my fun and so I'm going to make this that much more painful." **

"Rghaaghhhhh." It was unbearable. Every single cell of my body was on fire, begging to be released. I tried to clutch at the pounding in my skull but my arms were frozen by my sides. I could only watch in horror as the swirling blackness gathered at my feet, slowly rising up my body. Its very presence was agony, let alone it creeping upwards. Every millimetre it consumed sent spasms through my nerves but I couldn't move at all. That itself was painful.

**"I warned you, Robin. I told you to stop interfering but of course you didn't listen. Now you're going to pay the price." **The shadows were up to my knees now, slowly rising evermore past my thighs. I could feel the blackness in my mind, corrupting me. Everything I was, was being undone, I could feel it.

"Ugughhgh…NO…" I forced all my remaining energy into my arms in an attempt to break free but the grip was vice like. Immovable and incredibly painful. I could feel my vision starting to blur from the intensity.

**"Oh? Where's this famous tactician I keep hearing about?" **The voice mocked.** "All I can see is this sweaty, quivering mess. Pathetic." **

"Hrrrughhhh…hgh…help." Black spots were beginning to dance in front of my eyes before consuming me completely. The pain. Too much. No one was coming to help. The shadows were past my chest now, slowly corrupting more of my body. "Aghhrrr…who….youarahggnnnn…?"

"**Who me? Someone you won't even remember in a few seconds. Someone who tried to make you take the easy way out. I'm not sorry it had to come to this. It's your own fault." **It was at my chin now, slowly lapping at my mouth like waves on a beach. I could feel it force its way past my lips and into my throat but I didn't even have the energy to cough as it began to choke me.

Through my remaining pinpricks of sight I could see the remaining shadows were melding together. They rose upward and peeled away from the floor to take a three dimensional form. The slowly pulsating mass rearranged itself into a body, tall enough to make eye contact with me without jumping off the floor. It was also a body I knew.

"Y-you…?!" The blaze of crimson red that I could only assume were its eyes through my haze bore down on me.

**"Shh, Robin. Your will is broken. Goodbye, Spell-caster. It's time for you to take your final bow."** The blackness finally reached my eyes, washing over them and into the rest of my mind, finally granting me release from the pain. Then…there was nothing.

* * *

**A/N: 28 chapters gone already? I'm building up quite the collection here. Whether that's a good thing is entirely up to you but I assure you this fic isn't over yet (we've still got that tournament jazz to do. I wonder who's going to win?) Don't you hate it when someone writes a fic, doesn't plan ahead, and then has to retcon everything to make the plot make sense? Classic. **

**I understand that the ending to this chapter was fairly intense and if that distressed you in anyway I apologise. I personally think I kept it to an ok level but if you weren't ok with that just let me know.**

**The pairing up of the fighters into teams can be paralleled into fire emblems 'pair up' system. Robin's final Smash is called pair up and is a pair up with Chrom. Why doesn't Pit like Link? In the 'Palutena's guidence' conversation about Link he express's a rivalry with Link. Figures. **

**Anyhoo on the subject of plot holes, it was pointed out to me (and I'm sure anyone [like 3 people] who played Awakening) that there could potentially be some discrepencies in Robin and Rosalina's exchange in the last chapter. Worry not, pals, for I will resolve such a situation by...explaining it. By the way, MahNati, you're totally not nitpicking. I can see you raise several vaild points which is why I will attempt to ease your mind. **

**Firstly, on my play through of awakening, I never married Lissa (who's Chrom's sister) to anyone. No one seemed right for her so I just didn't. Hence from Robin's point of view without Lissa marrying and producing an heir, Robin is in a bad position to marry Lucina as they can't produce an heir either. Secondly, I married Chrom to Sumia (as you do) but due to poor planning I accidently let Cynthia (Sumia and Chrom's future other daughter) die in battle so Lucina was an only child because of that. Bloodline stops with her. **

**Third, Lucina was from an alternate future and so when Grima was defeated, that timeline never came to be. So where would Lucina travel to if she went forward in time? Maybe because the timeline changed Lucina is able to travel there with no trouble as events have changed to compensate. Or maybe she ceases to exist. Robin has no way to know if Lucina actually made it, only that she tried to travel there. Remember Robin is probably paranoid that Lucina may not have made it at all (afterall, time travel is serious business). **

**4th, why didn't Lucina go back as soon as her baby self was created. I just the 'back to the future' model of thinking, where changes happen slowly and aren't always obvious. Hence why it may have taken time for adult Lucina to release that her prescence was having an adverse effect. 'Back to the future' isn't exactly the most reliable but is at least respect throughout the sci-fi comunity for being an amazing film so that's why I used it as my template. It was either that or Doctor Who and that show borders on the hilariously inconsistent at times. Of course there are other holes but with Awakening (and anything invloving time travel) there's going to be. There should be tons of horrific paradoxes ripping Ylisse apart but for the sake of the plot there isn't. Anyway, hopefully I cleared up some potential holes there.**

**So I won my first online tourney...as a Waluigi Mii. So satisfying. Have any of you played tourney mode? What's your thoughts on it? Advice from me: don't choose a tourney with customs on. I played a guy who had auto heal on and all speed and then they rolled across the map. Impossible to beat strategy on a big map (this was bridge of eldin). **

**Whoever this was...not cool. There's no honor in playing like that, kids. I got to the finals of another one and it was 3 vs (cos the 4th guy quit). It was 3 stock but it was a timed stock. Me and another were down to two and the other had one. Timer ran out. Guy with one stock won because he was the one to KO us. In other words he was doing worse than us but still won. Come on. But it's forgiven because I won my first tourney with a Waluigi mii. Take that, everyone who didn't vote for him in the ballot. I didn't either but shhh.**

**MahNati: You can totally nitpick. You can be my unofficial lore checker or something. If anything you help me be consistent so thanks for that. Also the reason I didn't marry Lissa to anyone...you know the reason ;) There's only one person for her. Watch Inside out. That isn't a suggestion.**

**MinerKombat: Your words make me feel awesome. Thanks, brah/sis. Also didn't you review way earlier once back in the early chapters with suggestions of fighter pairings in the tournament? I might use one or two of those if you don't mind.**

**Heman2000: I'm a big fan of ace attorney as well. Do I want Phoenix in Smash? Maybe not but at least he's in Marvel vs Capcom. I did notice the 'objection'. I wondered what it was about and now I know. Shulk is a defensive character (though if the opponent has projectiles you should stay close) so countering is a part of his style. Just don't over use it. You look silly. Airslash is Shulk's best killing move outside of a smash. I used to use him a lot. Not so much anymore. Guest user has posted a lot of things. I don't really know what to say about that. PS is your Wii U ID Heman2000 as well? I think I saw you somewhere and I just wondered.**

**Yugiohfangirl: You can comment whenever you feel like. All thoughts are good (except the Kardashians.) Your schedule sounds awful. Should've taken German over Spanish 're the driving force in Europe right now or something crazy. Thanks for your continued support and I will, indeed, see you later (or at the next chapter if you feel adventurous.)**

**Wiltarrow: That isn't the only trick I'll be playing. There won't be plot twists for the sake of it (like some fics I read not one minute before posting this) but I'll keep you on your toes. It's no fun if you know everything before the end. That's why it's called the end.**

**Guest: I'm glad you're loving the story. PS maybe you could change your name from 'guest'. I feel strange calling you guest all the time.**

**Now, words of wisdom from PozzyP. I play for glory. I also play for fun. In both my experiences there are certain things you should and shouldn't do. I present to you my list of do's and don't in Smash4. This probably makes me look like a condescending twat but we're all Smash brothers (and sisters) and I want to help out my fellow players. I think ZeRo said that once. I can't be sure. Anyway, most of it is just common sense (and yet I'm guilty of half of these things. Crazy.) but you'd be suprised.**

**DON'T: Dash attack on shield. It doesn't work, kids. You set them up for grabs. This is really for little Mac/Falcon but others do it. **

**DON'T: Dash attack immediately in sudden death. Come on really? Who does this? **

**DO: Tech. Teching is your friend. Hit shield right before hitting the ground after an attack sends you there to right yourself immediately/Roll away. Very useful. **

**DON'T: Fast fall past the ledge. You'll miss and chances are you're recovery won't be enough. Bad way to lose. **

**DO: Spot dodge. Not as predictable as rolling but don't overuse or they'll catch on. **

**DON'T: Abuse the rolls. You look silly and it's annoying. Don't say it's a mindgame. It isn't. Also don't roll into someone charging an attack (although it's VERY satisfiying if someone rolls into a fully charged smash). Speaks for itself. **

**DO: Attack out of shield. You don't have to spot dodge or roll when you're in shield. Attacking may suprise your enemy. **

**DON'T: Pick Link if you want to be my friend. Ok that's not a real one but I stand by it. Link's skill cap is so low anyone can pick up and be great with him. But, you say, isn't that the point of Smash bros? To be accessible to everyone? If by accessible you mean projectiles everywhere all the time and rolling then yes (Robin gets dangerously close to that with the rolling out of thunder charging). I've said it in previous A/Ns and I'll say it again: stop picking Link! I will never respect a Link main, no matter how 'good' they are. I will also never not dump on Link, So sue me. **

**That raises a question for me and now you: Who's the one character you absolutely hate to play against? I don't mean who you see in for glory all the time (Falcon *cough*), I mean who would you rather never play against in a match, be it competitive or otherwise? Let me know in a comment. Mine's Link, but I'm sure you know that by now. My profile says it, my author notes say it. Don't pick Link, kids. Pick your favorite character. If that's Link then...well played. Have a great day, pals.  
P.S. I won a second tourney as a mii of Winnie the Pooh. Good times.**


	29. Reflet

? POV

Pain. That's the first thing I felt. I awoke, the harshness of the light making me cringe. That wasn't what had woken me up, though. A shrill serious of beeps was coming from a machine next to me. The air was cold, brushing past and tickling my skin. I followed the wire running down from its console onto the floor then back up under my quilt. I was lying down in a bed. I don't remember lying down anywhere. Actually I don't remember anything at all. I took my first deep gulp of air and thought it to be sterile, like a hospital.

Sitting up and taking stock of the room only seemed to reinforce that point. On the walls there were various diagrams and posters of anatomy and the gaps in between were white washed. Off to one side there was some sort of bathroom area. I wasn't the only person in here. Though there were many empty beds, in the bed next to me was a man with deathly pale skin and gray/brown hair.

I did contemplate asking him if he knew anything about me but he was still asleep so I thought it best to not disturb him. On the opposite side of the room there were more beds, one of which was filled by some sort of wild animal. It was black with red stripes which wasn't like any animal I knew of. Maybe it was a new species?

Several pieces of high tech equipment were neatly lined up next to my bed including the mysterious beeping machine. I leaned over and tugged at the cable, for some reason feeling a pressure when I did so. I looked under the cover. There were arms under there. I moved them experimentally. They were _my_ arms apparently. My chest and legs were also here. Why was that surprising?

I looked back to my arms. One of them had a band around it (which is where the wire ended). Presumably this was causing the beeps. I undid the strap, already fed up with it. The noise ceased. Much better. The strap had left red marks on my otherwise milky complexion. Whose arms were they? I already knew they belonged to me but…who was me?

I wiggled the fingers on each hand to test. They responded well. I must be reasonably healthy for them to do so, I concluded. But why didn't I have any recollection of how I got here? That was certainly unhealthy. There must be a reasonable explanation. I peered closer at my hands. Aside from the mark the band had left they were blemish free. The nails on each hand were fairly long, balance of probability suggesting that I was a girl.

I knew what male and female was, that was for sure. Basic things like color, form, and emotion were no mystery. I was the mystery. I racked my brains but nothing came. No memories. No experiences. No…nothing. I didn't even know my own name. I felt a rising, tightening in my chest. This must be fear. It was quite reasonable to be afraid, I justified. I knew nothing about who I was or why I was here. I could be in terrible danger. I could be completely safe. There was no difference right now.

But…if anyone meant to harm me they would likely have done so already. Strapped me down to this bed to prevent my escape. But I was free get up now that I was no longer attached to that awful sounding machine, and move around. I removed the covers completely, swinging my legs down onto the tiled floor. I was wearing only some sort of hospital gown, very thin and very cold. The stone of the tiles felt like ice against my bare feet.

I made my way over to the bathroom (which turned out to be just a toilet and sink with a mirror above it.) I had no desire to use the toilet or sink, though. The mirror was much more interesting. There was a face staring back at me. I raised a hand, watching the image do the same. So this was my face then? I was definitely a girl. Long white hair flowed from the top of my head, down to my shoulders. Part of one of the bangs was close to obscuring my eye. The eye in question was a deep brown, like its partner. The lightest of freckles tinged my cheeks, giving the impression I was blushing.

I continued to stare blankly at my reflection as if it would somehow speak to me about the circumstances that led me here. It didn't, continuing to stare back in much the same way. Well at least I now knew what I looked like. I turned to go, resigned to sit on top of my bed until someone came to tell me what was going on, but the coat hanging on the back of the bathroom door had caught my eye. Impossible as it was, I felt like I knew it from somewhere.

It was like no design I'd ever seen (but when considered I only had around a minute of memories in total, none of them being coat related, it was forgivable). It was a dark brown, nearly black color of the softest material (unlike that bed now that I thought about it), yet it was somehow tough and durable. I loved everything about it. From the patterns to the pockets, everything about it was perfect.

I checked for a name tag but there wasn't one. It could quite conceivably be my coat but it could just as easily belong to whoever ran this place. The chill of the air told me to ignore that second option. I pulled the coat on, immediately appreciating the gentle feeling of security it gave. Wearing it just felt…right. The only complaint I had was that it was a tad too heavy. Maybe if I got rid of the contents of the pockets it wouldn't be so bad?

I sat back down on my bed and rifled through the pockets. This could be someone else's stuff I as rifling through but I could always apologise later. The first thing I pulled out was a book with a picture of a lightning bolt on. To me, a book was a written account of events and information (providing it was non fictional, of course). Maybe it would offer clues? I turned to a random page and began to read.

I would've continued to, as well, if it didn't start to glow and spark dangerously. I gasped, letting the book slip past my fingertips and onto the floor. As suddenly as it had started, it stopped, leaving an ordinary book once more. Apart from the white of the tiles around it being slightly charred, nothing seemed amiss. Maybe the book possessed a self-defence trap to stop anyone other than its owner from reading it?

Of course that suggested I was not the owner and by transitive property not the owner of this wonderful coat. I hugged it tighter, enjoying its company. I really liked wearing it and was in no hurry to give it up. But I didn't want my first memories to be of theft so I resigned to return to its rightful owner if they ever (and they invariably would) ask for it back. I would cross that bridge when I came to it.

For the time being I propped myself into a sitting position on the bed with my back straight against the headboard and my bare legs stretched out in front of me. I stayed like that for a good few minutes, staring at the other beds in the room. The two other occupants were still asleep by the looks of things. Were they in the same position as me? Maybe. I continued to stare. I could feel myself growing bored, almost (but not quite) missing the shrill beeps of the machine that was connected to me a few minutes ago.

I waited another few minutes until the door at the end of the room suddenly burst open, revealing two figures who, unsurprisingly, I didn't think I'd seen before. One was a slightly pudgy man with a moustache wearing a lab coat and the other was blond and…well he looked like a hiker. He even had the knee pads. The one in the coat stood a way away by the door, watching the other run towards me at an alarming speed.

"Robin, thank the ether you're ok! I was really starting to worry!"

_Robin? Is that…my name? _His faced creased into a frown.

"Robin say something! What happened to you?! Speak to me!" I said nothing for I simply didn't know what to say. All these questions were being asked and I had none of the answers.

"Robin what happened?!" I shrank back, starting to feel scared what would happen if I didn't answer him. Would he attack me? His wild eyes and rapid breathing suggested so. He knelt down by the side of my bed so he was at eye level. "Robin what's wrong? Don't you recognise me?" Again I said nothing. "Robin…please tell me you know who I am."

"….Who's Robin?"

"Damn it!" The male jumped back to his feet. "I was too late!"

"Shulk…" The other man spoke gently. "Leave her be." 'Shulk' (or whoever this guy was supposed to be) spun around to face the other.

"DON'T YOU GET IT?! I WAS TOO LATE! DAMN IT! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!" He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him with a crack. The man in the coat sighed.

"Please excuse me, Robin." He too exited the room, leaving me alone once more. It was really a miracle none of the other two sleepers had woken up what with the outburst I just witnessed. Who was that? He seemed very annoyed with me for reasons I couldn't understand. I felt my own forehead crease into a frown. I decided I didn't like whoever that was. The one in the lab coat was much more composed which I liked better. Still…they both called me Robin. Was that me? It didn't sound like me. I didn't have a name for myself but I was fairly sure it wasn't 'Robin'. No…if I couldn't remember then I'd just have to pick a new one. Many other thoughts drifted in and out of my mind but one dominated the others by a long shot.

_Is that what my voice sounds like?_

* * *

Shulk POV

I'd failed. I didn't want it to be true but I think I'd known. I'd known since I'd found her unconscious in the library along with Shadow. Her body was still convulsing slightly, a sight I don't think I'll ever forget. Whatever I'd seen in my vision…I'd been to slow to prevent it from consuming Robin. The darkness had taken her and left an empty shell.

I was angry. Not at Robin but at myself. Robin had been depending on me but I'd gone and let it happen anyway. Whatever 'it' was. I still wasn't sure what had happened. Robin herself wasn't sure, let alone being sure of her own name. At that moment Doctor Mario emerged from the hospital wing.

"Please tell me you can fix her, Doctor! I'll do anything. Absolutely anything!"

"There's nothing to fix, Shulk."

"WHAT?! There must be something we can do!" He mopped his brow with a sleeve, looking uneasy.

"My PhD is in medicine, Shulk. Not magic. From what you described in your vision the phenomena of swirling purple darkness is certainly not a scientific one. I think you'd be better off consulting a magic user such as princess Zelda."

"I can't do that," I said through gritted teeth. "How do I know she's not the one responsible for…this? I can't trust any magic users. Any one of them might be behind all this."

"I think you're overreacting slightly…."

"OVERREACTING?! One of my best friends has been crippled beyond recognition! She doesn't even remember her own name!"

"Yes…what exactly happened? What did you see in your vision?" I shook my head.

"Whoever it was, was long gone by the time Lucario and I arrived. They got away again. All I ever saw was a swirling blackness.

"…"

"Will Shadow be the same?"

"I'm not sure. His biology is completely different to Robin's. He may get off lightly or worse. It's hard to say." He wiped his brow. "The most scientific explanation I can offer for Robin's case is a fugue."

"Fugue?" I queried.

"Yes, a fugue. A fugue state is where the mind runs away from its past. Whatever experience Robin endured in the library was obviously so painful psychologically that her mind has chosen to forget it, rather than face it."

"…"I had nothing to say to that. Robin had only experienced that trauma because of me. My lack of speed. **I **had done this. If only I'd been quicker…

"Don't blame yourself. There was no way you could've known…"

"But I didn't need to know. I just needed to be quicker! What if we can't reverse this? What if we can't change her back? …I'll have to live with that for the rest of my life.

"Change me back?" I turned around to see Robin standing in the doorway.

"R-Robin! I didn't see you there."

"That was the point. That's how eavesdropping works. Are you planning to change me back to what I was before?"

"W-well if we can then yes."

"Don't I get a say in that?"

"Well…"

"I have so much I want to learn about the world. If you bring whoever Robin is back, I'll cease to exist. All of my newly created experiences will die and me with it. I'm in no hurry to die."

"But you can't stay like that!" I protested. I couldn't believe I was hearing this. Robin was actually refusing my help!

"Like what? I may not be who I was before but I have just as much right to life as you do."

"…" In a twisted sort of way she was kind of right. But that wasn't going to stop me from trying.

"Robin snap out of it! You know me!"

"I've never seen you before in my life." I could almost feel the tears welling up. I didn't want to let them flow but I just couldn't help it.

"Robin…please! You're one of my best friends. I-I love you!"

"…So we were?"

"Not in a romantic way!" I quickly added. "You're family and the sister I never had. I would do anything for you at all. Anything."

"Clearly not."

"Huh?"

"You let my previous memories turn to dust, leaving me like this," she sneered. "If your 'love' is so strong then why am I missing so much of my past?"

"…B-but I-I tried to save you…"

"You should've tried harder!" She snapped, glaring at me as she did so. "Some friend you were."

"Robin please!"

"MY NAME'S NOT ROBIN!" She yelled. "Robin died because of your carelessness and lack of effort. Now I'm left here to pick up the pieces." She turned to go, only to stab my heart further. "You should go. I don't want to see the person who has such a clear disregard for my life." The door swung shut, leaving me alone with Doctor Mario (who'd remained silent throughout the encounter.)

"…Will you go after her?" He asked.

"I have to. In my position Robin would never give up on me so I'm going to do the same for her. I'll just have to jog her memory."

"I don't think she has any memory to jog."

"You're not helping!" I retorted.

"There isn't anything I can do to help. I'm just telling you the truth. As far as we're concerned Robin is gone."

"Don't say that."

"Shulk…right now the only thing she shares with her is a physical body. Her mind and spirit isn't there. She's just a shell. Empty and ready to be filled with new ideas. I suspect that's what this new personality is doing."

"Well I'm just going to have to get her back. No matter the cost."

"That's very admirable."

"No. It isn't. It would've been had I got there sooner. But I didn't and now Robin I paying the price for my mistake."

"You can't blame yourself for that."

"Why not?"

"Directly it wasn't you. Indirectly…maybe not so much."

"So it is my fault then?"

"I have to look at both angles, Shulk," Doctor Mario said at length. "Whether it is your fault is entirely a matter of opinion. My opinion is no, it isn't your fault."

"….Sorry for yelling at you. I just want her to be ok."

"I'll see what I can do. Go after her. Try to make her remember. Even the smallest detail could trigger a reversal."

"Thanks, I…"

"But…" He placed a gloved hand on my shoulder. "If it fails. If you can't make her remember…then you'll have to accept her for who she is now. We all will."

"I won't let it come to that. I'm sure the real Robin is somewhere in there, fighting to get out."

"Let's hope. Goodbye, Shulk. I'll be in my office if you need me." The Italian medic walked in the opposite direction to the hospital wing, leaving me alone in the hallway.

_I have to do this. I have to make this right. Even it takes me the rest of my life I __**will **__make her remember. I just have to start slowly. _I reopened the door to the hospital wing, meeting Robin's glare from across the room.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone," she accused. "I don't want your help."

"But I want to help."

"Your help will result in my death. Where's the help in that?" She turned her head back, pretending I wasn't there.

"Robin…" I stopped mid-sentence. If I was going to help her I was going to have to play by her own rules. "So if you're not Robin then who are you?" She continued to ignore me. Not to be deterred, I walked up to her bed. Crouching down so our eyes were on the same level I tried again. "If you don't want my help then we can just talk if you want. I understand this must be very hard for you. You said you wanted to learn about the world, right? I can do that for you. Ask away."

"Reflet," she said suddenly.

"Sorry what?"

"My name…is Reflet. At least that's what I think. I think it suits me."

"Hey it does!" I lied. "Very you." She looked me dead in the eye.

"If you're trying to be nice to coax me into trusting you then forget it."

"No no you're misinterpreting me! You told me your name so I'll tell you mine. That's how a conversation works."

"Now you're being condescending." I gritted my teeth.

_Come on, Shulk. This is for Robin. _"Sorry it won't happen again." She folded her arms.

"You're right because you're leaving right now."

"Come on!" I pleaded. "Just give me a chance."

"Why?"

"Because…because I'm trying really hard."

"No one asked you to, least of all me."

"…Yeah that's true. But that's not gonna stop me."

"You only care about me because you care about Robin."

"No!" For once Robin (or Reflet as she now called herself) displayed an emotion which wasn't disgust, switching to surprise for a brief instant before resuming her wary gaze. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't care about Robin but I care about you too."

"…..You're not going to leave me alone until you get what you want, are you?"

"Want is a strong word but yeah pretty much," I admitted. She rolled her eyes. "I know you think you can't remember anything about who you were before but I already know that's not true."

"And how's that?"

"Your coat."

"This thing?" She gestured to the coat Robin had loved so much. "This is my coat?"

"Yes."

"Huh. I wondered about that. I found it hanging up in the bathroom."

"Why did you take it? You didn't know it was yours, right?"

"No I didn't, she confessed, averting her gaze. "I don't really know why I took it. It just seemed…right."

"See! You do remember something! The old you isn't totally gone."

"That's sad," she replied airily. "If Robin's most treasured possession is an old coat then I'm not sure I want to go back to being that."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want, Reflet." She narrowed her eyes.

"I appreciate you using my name…even if you still think of me as Robin."

"That's ok. Just tell me what you want to do."

"I _don't_ want to talk to you but I get the feeling you're not going to leave if I don't."

"Just give it a try. Just 10 minutes, I promise."

"Fine. If it'll get you to leave. Ask whatever you want."

"Great. Now we're getting somewhere!"

"Don't push your luck."

"Sorry."

* * *

**A/N: Reflet is Robin's japanese name if you didn't already know. I'm sure you did, you're a smart lot. Reflet is pronounced 'Ref-lay' is case you were wondering. It made sense to me that Robin would pick Reflet if she had to have any other name. Hope you agree.**

**Hope you enjoed my little descriptions of Robin relearning about her body and her surroundings. It was a joy to write. I know she might see a bit confrontational here but wouldn't you be after having your memories erased and waking up in a strange place? Really she's just scared and lashing out to the people around her.**

**Shadow's different biology was explored in his own game. Turns out he was created from alien blood. Who knows how he'll be affected. Forgive me for not writing Doctor Mario super Italian by putting all his "a's" mid word. I never really see Doctor Mario written with much of a personality as he's usually just a background character. I did what I could to give him a characteristation.**

**LoRD of PaJa: I understand you pain. Samus's only good attacks are spamming missiles/ charge shot and tether grab into forward air. That's it. Never fun to play against.**

**MinerKombat: I'll always reply to anyone who's taken their time to write a review. It's the least I can do for someone taking time out of their day. I'm loving the name 'Zero skill Spamus'. I'll have to use it more often. Ness/Lucas shouldn't be too hard to get in using PK fire (of course Link's damn shield blocks it. I HATE his shield so much.) I probably won't write too much on matches that Robin and Shulk aren't a part of but I'll reference them certainly. I hope the 'hype' was as good as you thought it to be.**

**MahNati: Glad you like my logic of splitting people from the same place up to increase their chances of winning. I did briefly consider writing a passage where Robin was indecisive and suspicious of the note but in earlier chapters I made it clear how she felt no real progress was being made in the investigations and how desperate she was getting for information. It seems to have cost her rather dearly... Sometimes Shulk having a vision isn't enough to prevent his fears becoming reality.**

**Anything with timetravel/alternate dimensions is going to be really dodgy. I think we're both right in our views on Awakenings timeline (and also wrong because that's have this kind of thing works). I really like Owain as a character but I find it strange that in Awakening he doesn't mention his time in fates. See this is exactly what I mean about timetravel/dimensions! Things do happen. **

**I'd add Robin to the unoly trinity of Smash what with powerful Smashes and loads of projectiles but because I know you like to play as her I'll refrain. Also it would no longer be a trinity. Whatever.**

**Yugiohfangirl: The only reason I ever use A03 is to see if there are any fanfics that aren't on this site for a fandom with a small fanbase (Inside Out has a criminally low number of works. I die a little inside knowing Cars and Tangled have 1k plus while Inside Out doesn't even make 300. My heart is too weak to comprehend.) Ahem.**

**But if you have any queries I'll be happy to answer them right here in authors notes. If you have more in depth questions you can very easily create an account here. It requires absolutely no skill or time. Just a username, password, and E-mail. Then you can bombard me all you want with questions (even ones like what I ate for tea. It was macaroni. There's everyone's fun fact of the day). It sounds like you enjoy Xenoblade fanfiction (which is also criminally underwritten as well). Really, AO3 only really exists so authors can write M rated things. That's my humble view anyway. I too would enjoy Japanese classes. They seem like nice people.**

**Wiltarrow: You have my respect for playing as Dedede (except if your only moves are the Smashes). Megaman isn't quite on par with Link because his skill cap is a lot higher but he's damn annoying in the right hands.**

**Heman2000: I'll say it once and I'll say it again when I say this isn't linked to Mastercore (or Tabuu for that matter). Seriously how much of a middle finger would it be if this was one of those fics where 'and it was Tabuu/Master core all along lol XD'. Come now, we all know there's more than just those two when writing a SMash fanfiction.**

**The 'subspace returns' of Smash bros fanfiction is only rivalled in its unoriginality by the 'My OC/me from another dimension travels to Smash and makes friends with everyone. Shoot me if I have to read another one of those. Yeah I'm generalising and bashing a lot of fics but I think I'm justified this time around. COME ON! There are other things to write about than Tabuu/Master core/my poorly thought out self insert OC. Did I make my point? **

**I think I made my point. Ok maybe the description was kinda similar to Master Core last chapter but pretty much all dark magic involves dark/purple swirling clouds. I guess that's why it's dark magic, eh?**

**Xenoblade fan: cool.**

**Shulk time: This seems suspiciously like Xenoblade fan again.**

**Guest: Read the line above. I see you like to main sword characters...**

**Right so one reviewer seemed worried I might get annoyed if she reviewed too much. People, listen up. I'm a simple person with simple ideas. There's really only 3 things that will ever annoy me. Period. No that Tabuu/Master core/Link business isn't one of them. It's annoying but definitely bearable. What are those 3 things that annoy me? Why it's almost like you want to know how to rile me up!**

**1\. Someone saying MLP/Steven Universe is better than Adventure time.**

**2\. Someone saying they don't like Inside Out/there's a better animated film than Inside Out.**

**3\. Someone saying they don't like the Scott Pilgrim Series.**

**Hey I said I'm a simple person! That's why my list is short. What things annoy you the most? I'd be interested to find out. I said mine so it's only fair. Look at me trying to guilt trip you into writing something. You can totally pretend you didn't see any of that.**

**See you next time. Will Robin/Reflet regain her memories? Maybe it's not that simple...**


	30. Strange new feelings

**A/N: This fic is rated K but there's some material here worthy of T rating. Is it really worth me changing the rating? Is any going to get all antsy about the admin and stuff like that? No? Great. Enjoy.**

* * *

Shulk POV

"Ok let's start from the beginning. My name's Shulk." Robin (or Reflet or whatever. She's still Robin to me whether she likes it or not) rolled her eyes at me.

"You already said that. Just because I have memory loss doesn't mean I'll forget things in seconds."

"I didn't mean…"

"Oh yes let's make fun of the person with brain damage!"

"It was a joke, Reflet." A second eye roll before they hardened into pinpricks.

"…Well it wasn't funny at all."

"Anyway," I said, shifting the conversation away from any potential leverage Reflet could have to get rid of me. "We'll start with the place we're in. This building is called the Super Smash Brother's institute, or the 'Smash mansion' for short.

"Smash _brothers_?" She queried. "That's very sexist. I'm certainly not a man."

"I didn't make the naming system. Please try to focus." When I received only a sullen glare I continued on. "We've been invited here along with 50 or so others to fight to prove who's the strongest out of everyone in the universe."

"Everyone? And yet only 50 of us are here?" I ran my hand through my hair. She had a point.

"I don't understand it either. Go ask Master Hand about it. He organises everything."

"Master Hand?" Jeez was I going to have to explain every little thing? I searched Robin/Reflet's face for any give away tell she was joking. She wasn't; she really had no clue as to what was going on.

"He's…in charge. That's not important right now. What is important is that our first match is tomorrow."

"What do you mean 'our'?"

"The format for the tournament is doubles matches. You were…no you still _are _my partner."

"…You've got to be kidding me. Why would I pick you of all people?" She almost seemed amused by the idea. I swallowed.

"Actually I picked you, not the other way around."

"Is that supposed to change anything? Make me feel better perhaps?" This time she laughed for real. In other circumstances I'd be overjoyed but right now it just felt…wrong. She swung her legs down of the bed and stood up to my height. "Tell me, _Shulk," _she sneered, deliberately over emphasising my name. "Why should I care about some silly fighting tournament? I've got no desire to fight against anyone, least of all people I've never met. The whole idea's ridiculous!"

"You're telling me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't really want to fight either. I just came to have a good time."

"So you're a coward? You couldn't say no to this 'Master Hand' so you tried to fool yourself into enjoying this? Hah. This 'Robin' you keep mentioning must be a real wet soul to enjoying hanging around you."

"Robin isn't wet," I stated, growing tired of the endless wall Reflet was trying to build around herself. "In fact she's one of the bravest person I've ever met. She'd lay down her life for others. Hell she's already done that once and she still lived to tell the tale. She's really on a whole other level and I can't imagine a world without her. And if I ever do get her back I hope she doesn't remember me saying this. That was way too sappy." Reflet's face contorted into a grin.

"Don't you worry, Shulk. I'm here to stay."

"Glad to hear it," I deadpanned. "At least that gives me more time to talk about the tournament."

"Actually can we not? I've just started to form all these memories and I'd hate to have them all erased again if I got concussion from taking part in this tournament of yours." Once again (annoyingly) Reflet had a point. As much as I didn't want her to be here we'd be back to square one if she lost her memories again.

"Can you at least practice using your tomes in case you change your mind?" She fished out one the books from inside of her coat. She held it away from her body, as if she was afraid it might explode (and being as the tome happened to be arcfire it could well do).

"You mean this thing?"

"Yeah that. I can get Zelda to help you if you want."

"Zelda?"

"She's a magic user like yourself." Of course I couldn't be sure Zelda wasn't the one who'd erased Robin's memories in the first place but according to rumor apparently the most evil thing she'd ever done was raising the Hyrule's tax rate above inflation. Charming.

"…I'm not saying I agree with you but learning magic does sound quite fun. I can give it a go if you really want to."

"I think you'll enjoy it. Trust me."

"Absolutely not."

"Okay moving on!" I didn't want Reflet to see how much that hurt me so I rushed into a different topic. "Let's talk about where you're from then."

"My…home?"

"Yes if you like. You're from a place called Ylisse, ruled by the Exalt Chrom."

"Do I know this 'Chrom'?" She asked, sitting back down on the bed.

"I should hope so as you've fought side by side with him many a time. He's one of your most trusted friends and a valuable ally. You also call on him for your final Smash."

"And what's that?"

"It's a special power you can use in the tournament if you get a Smash ball. And before you ask, the Smash ball is a spherical object that glows in the colors of the rainbow." Reflet closed her mouth, probably slightly peeved that I'd answered her question before she could ask it. "Chrom has a daughter called Lucina who's also been invited to the tournament. She's very resourceful, refined and…"

"Sorry who?" She said, cutting me off. "Lucy-na? My heart…I can feel it speeding up. The mention of the name makes me feel strange. What's happening to me?"

"Yes Lucina." _I hope that heart speed increase is what I think it is_. "Please tell me you remember her." She frowned, lines creasing into her features. She shook her head, letting my heart sink once more.

"No idea."

"Ok not remembering Chrom is one thing but Lucina! Come on Reflet! She's….she's your….."

"She's my what?" Reflet asked, voice full of suspicion. I sighed. I really didn't want to spell it out to her, even more so when remembering Robin in past conversations would barely admit to it herself.

"She's…the love of your life, Reflet. You love her."

"Like you do? As a friend?" I almost let out a chuckle.

"A bit more than that."

"Then…a sister." Once again I scanned Reflet's eyes to make sure she wasn't kidding. Aw who was _I_ kidding? Certainly not myself. No one could be as innocent as Reflet was being right now. Her deep brown eyes were completely devoid of any recognition and simply radiated curiosity. The only thing that ruined the image slightly were the hard edges of her eyes that were still maintaining her glare in my direction.

"Not quite like a sister, Reflet."

"Ah…so a romantic interest then. I understand now." I didn't. I was honestly taken aback that she would simply go out and say it so offhandedly.

"You do?"

"Yes quite. This Lucina is Robin's…or my…romantic interest. How interesting."

"This doesn't bother you at all?" I asked tentatively.

"Why would it?"

"Well…Lucina is, um,…a girl."

"Yes you made that quite clear to me. Referring to her by using the feminine pronoun gave it away, you know."

"Are you sure you're ok with that?"

"I'm starting to think the one who isn't ok with it is you, Shulk," she accused, pointing a finger at me.

"I didn't mean it like tha…"

"What is wrong with you?!" I could almost see the red mist descending over her. "Are you homophobic or something?"

"N-no of course not I wou…"

"Just because I apparently love a woman I've never met doesn't mean it's wrong. Love can happen between any two people regardless of gender. I may not have many memories but the value of equality is something I feel very strongly about."

"I think you misunderstood me."

"Like hell I did. First you try to change me back into someone I'm not and now you're trying to take away this good feeling in my heart. Don't you want me to be happy?" I could feel the sadness tinged in her latter statement. She dropped her hand, letting it fall loosely to her side. "I think you should go."

"B-but I haven't explained about…"

"Screw your stupid tournament!" She yelled (miraculously not waking the other sleepers). "Just leave me alone." I didn't want to but I knew when I was beaten. I could always try again later after she'd calmed down.

As I turned and walked away I couldn't help but feel that Reflet wasn't the only one who needed to calm down. I could feel it in my heart and blood. I'd come closer than I'd like to admit of losing control and snapping at Reflet. What I needed right now was a rest and a chance to clear my mind. Reflet's insistence on seeing everything I did as a threat had started to wear my patience thin.

* * *

Reflet POV

Stupid Shulk! Why did he have to be so…Argh! I really couldn't explain why I'd turned on him so quickly after he denounced my feelings. It just felt like the right thing to do. What the hell did he know about love? Love as I understood it was a deep romantic attraction to someone. End of story. There weren't any other criteria you had to fill out for a relationship to work. Age or race or upbringing. None of it should matter, why should it? Especially something as insignificant as gender. Shulk didn't know anything.

At least that's what I kept telling myself. From my knowledge of human anatomy I knew that same sex couples could never have children in a conventional way. Would that be an issue? Did where I come from have equal standing for gay marriage. Was I even gay? If I hadn't overreacted and sent Shulk away then I might actually know the answers to some of these questions.

The thing that really got me was why did I care so much? I'd never even met anyone other than Shulk, the Doctor with the lab coat and the other patients who were sleeping, let alone Lucina. Why should I care? This was Robin's problem to deal with. Or it should have been. Instead I'd now been landed with my previous consciousness's baggage. Even from beyond her grave it appeared Robin was still trying to screw me over. Fantastic. I didn't ask for any of this.

I had no clue whether the tightness in my chest was a good thing or not. Did I like Lucina? Did it matter at all? Was she human? Did she like me back? A simple mention of her name was throwing all sorts of feelings around my body. I could almost feel the adrenaline working overtime to compensate. I heard the door open behind me.

"Shulk go away! I'm still mad at you."

"Actually it's only me I'm afraid." I turned to see Doctor Mario standing in the door way. "In order to jog your memory I allowed some of the Smashers to visit you. Maybe you'll remember something?"

"What if I don't want to remember?" I argued, feeling my blood begin to boil again. "If I remember then I go and Robin comes back."

"That's the idea, yes."

"But what about…" I could feel the anger lapse out my voice as quickly as it had started. There was no point in trying to reason with him. I didn't belong here, neither in the mansion nor in this body. _But what about what I want? _"Fine send them in." The Italian smiled.

"Glad to be of assistance. You'll be feeling better in no time, Robin." I didn't even bother to correct him. The Doctor exited once more and sent in his first visitors. They were pretty odd to say the least. One was blue jackal with some sort of fire around its paws and the other was a gray humanoid with bulbous fingers and a thick set tail. It was also hovering off the ground somehow. They made their way slowly across the room until the jackal suddenly bowed.

"Forgive me, Robin. If I had been quicker then none of this would have happened."

"Right…and you are?" The two exchanged glances.

_"Does this mean…"_

"Unfortunately yes."

"How did you do that?" I asked the gray one. "You spoke into my thoughts."

_"That's just how I talk. Forgive me. My name is Mewtwo. This is Lucario." _Lucario stood back up to full height.

"Do you remember anything? It's an obvious question but one I'm afraid that needs asking." If I wasn't feeling so drained I would've probably snapped again.

"As I keep telling you people and probably the next however many people walk in through that door, I remember nothing. I was never at a point where I started off knowing anything." Lucario turned to Mewtwo.

"Scan her."

_"I don't think Shulk would approve."_

"Shulk isn't here and he doesn't always know what's best. Besides he wants to help Robin just as much as we do if not more. Are you going to withhold your gift?"

_"You could merely have insisted and not try to guilt me into doing it," _I heard him reply. Lucario just shrugged.

"Just do it. I've already done my own investigation."

_"And?"_

"Normal. Her aura has been largely unchanged. If I look closer I can see it is a bit more rounded at the edges than it used to be but that's it."

_"I see. Allow me."_

"Allow you to what?" I asked. In response Mewtwo's eyes began to glow purple. And then they returned to normal quite unexpectedly. "What did you just do?"

_"I just read your thoughts, Robin, to see if you were unconsciously hiding any key information. It doesn't look that way, though. You're a new person. Quite literally."_

"You're telling me," I muttered. They left soon after that (but not before vowing to get to the bottom of this 'mystery' with the mystery being me. I didn't have the energy tell them to get lost.) The next visitor was a man wearing a green cap and shirt with blue overalls. He didn't actually say anything to me, instead just standing around looking awkward and stuttering a couple of times before giving up. He left soon after.

I didn't even see the next one come in. Only when I looked next to me where a petit man in a space suit had climbed up onto the bed did I notice anything was amiss.

"Wow. This is a fine mess you've gotten into, Miss."

"And who're you supposed to be?"

"Blimey! So the rumors are true then."

"What rumors?"

"Peach heard that you passed out in the library. Then she told everyone you lost your memories. Don't ask me how she does it. I reckon she just guessed. She's like that." Once again I had more questions than answers. It really did seem to be my lot in life so far to not know what was going on any of the time.

"So you are…?" I tried, again.

"Ah yes, apologies. I'm captain Olimar." He held out a gloved hand for me to shake. His grip was surprisingly strong for someone so small. "Peach is the princess of the mushroom kingdom. She likes to gossip."

"And how does everyone else know now?"

"Once Peach knows, everyone knows. It must be telepathy I tell you."

"Uh-huh. Well…thanks for stopping by I guess."

"Oh no thanks needed. I'm sure you'd have done the same for me." He hopped back off the bed. I probably wouldn't have done the same for him but he didn't need to know that. The next guest was a woman wearing a flowing teal dress that went past her ankles to the floor. She made her way slowly over to me, brushing a few strands of her platinum hair out of her eye. She sat down very delicately for someone of her stature, barely making any noise at all. When she sat down she said nothing, only to suddenly embrace me.

"I'm so sorry."

"Um…great. Could you please get off me? I value my personal space." She sprang back, leading the bed to creak slightly.

"Oh of course. My mistake. This must all be so confusing to you."

"Is everyone going to keep saying that," I asked, not even trying to hide the irritation. "I know it's an obvious thing to say but it's getting old now. Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Rosalina. I watch over and protect the cosmos."

"Yeah and a real good job you've done here haven't you."

"If you would recall our conversation you would know I'm forbidden from acting directly in the lives of others. Of course you don't recall that because you've lost your memory. How unfortunate."

"Yeah, yeah I get it already. Just…what do you want?" Rosalina shook her head gently, sweeping her hair from one side of her face to the other.

"It's not a question of what I want but of what you want. I would say something cliché such as 'I can only show you the door but you have to walk through it' but that wouldn't be true either. You have to find the door yourself, Reflet."

"Well that's just…how did you know my name? Everyone else who's walked in here has called me Robin." The corners of her lips tugged into a smile.

"Just a hunch." She stood up to go. "You're going to have make a choice, Reflet. Of what is more important to you. I cannot possibly predict the outcome but….I'm so sorry. May the stars shine down on you." And with that she faded out of the room, leaving only a slight depression on my bed.

"…That was needlessly cryptic." The next few guests were fairly uneventful. The one Shulk had called 'Zelda' dropped by and promised to teach me how to use those books I had later. That was nice, I guess. The next was an angel along with a woman with flowing green hair. They went through the standard routine of asking if I remembered anything. Come on! I already told the first few that. Doctor Mario should've mentioned something to them, even just in passing. I guess for all his medical training he was still human and unobservant.

One of my visitors wasn't even here to visit me. A deathly pale woman wearing a crop top walked in. She gave me a slow nod before turning to the bed with the man in. Now that I thought about it they did look pretty similar. She stroked his hair and whispered a few things before leaving again. I admit I'm curious as to who they are.

The next one wasn't here to visit me either albeit for a completely different reason. An enormously fat fan in a yellow cap and purple dungaree's barged in and made a beeline straight for the toilet. Turns out he'd clogged nearly every other toilet on his side of the mansion and the hospital one was the only one which worked. I really didn't want to know.

After he'd left there was no one for quite a while until I saw the quite possibly strangest sight walk in. It was like looking into the bathroom mirror once again, only this time some of the features were slightly different. The deep brow eyes were still there but were filled with worry. They were wearing the coat. _My _coat. The person's hair was also white like my own but a lot shorter and spiked up at the ends. My heart leapt once more.

Behind him was a woman with rolling blue hair. Her figure was lithe but strong, holding herself high but not imposingly so. Her eyes too were full of concern. I…my heart. My desire to talk to her was indescribably strong. Something about her made me feel good about myself but it was maddening to not know why.

"Robin." I snapped out of my trance, realising that my doppelganger had been trying to get my attention. "Robin say something."

"I believe that's my coat you're wearing."

"It's _our _coat, Robin. Do you not know who I am?"

"No but if you'd opened your ears you'd have heard that fact become well established by everyone who's spoken to me so far." The worry deepened, I could see it in his eyes. He spoke not to me but to the woman.

"This is some powerful magic, Lucina. I fear too strong to combat." This was Lucina? No wonder this body was acting strangely. Mind you…I could see why Robin was attracted to her even if she was too much of a coward to admit it. I'd bet those lips would taste great.

"We will find a way. We have to." Her voice…like a river running freely. I could savour every word for hours. Well maybe not that long but still a fairly long time. I didn't think being overdramatic was going to get me anywhere.

"Robin…I'm you from another reality," the male continued.

"I figured as much. Technically you're Robin from another reality. Why should that matter to me? I'm not Robin."

"God's damn it she's developed a separate personality." 'Robin' spoke aloud as if I was no longer there. "This is worse than I'd hoped." Lucina touched his shoulder in attempt to calm him.

"Robin, you're being insensitive."

"We have to get rid of her before she starts getting ideas of her own."

"Robin…"

"Don't you get it, Lucina?" He asked, rounding on her. "I swore I'd help Robin after she helped me and the only way to do that is to get rid of t_hat_." He said, gesturing to me but still not acknowledging me. "The longer she stays, the harder it'll be to get Robin back."

"You think I'm unaware of such a fact? I know this is hard but we have to work with her instead of against. Trust me." Robin shook his head and began pacing back and forth between the beds.

"There are many ways to tackle this task for sure. I don't think the quickest way is by waiting around for Robin to fight her way out."

"You think she's still in there somewhere?"

"Of course. I refuse to believe Robin is gone. She's been banished from control of her mind and body but she's still around, locked away in the subconscious. We just have to help her escape."

"Maybe. Leave me alone with her." He stopped pacing, fixing his eyes on Lucina.

"That's too dangerous. We don't know anything about her."

"Here's a good time to find out."

"Are you sure you can handle her?"

"I can handle you, can't I?" They stared into each other's eyes for the longest time, each refusing to back down. It was Robin who finally conceded.

"Fine, I trust you." He pointed to me again. "But her I'm not sure about. If she hurts you at all it won't just be memories she'll lose, it'll be limbs."

"Peace, Robin. It won't come to that will it?" It took me a while to realise she was talking to me now, having been a spectator for so long. I nodded dumbly. "Good." Robin gave me another hard stare.

"I'll be in the library if you need me. I think that's where this all started." He left, his steps echoing over the tile of the floor. Now just Lucina remained by the bedside.

"Robin, can you hear me?" She tried. I batted away her hand.

"If that's your strategy then you can leave too. I'm in no mood for that."

"Sorry but I had to be sure. You never know."

"I do," I said, trying to keep my anger under control. "And I know I'm my own person now. Why can't anyone accept that?"

"Can you blame them? Many of the people here have known Robin for many weeks. Can you blame them for wanting her back?"

"…At my expense…yes. Why does Robin have any more right to life than I do? Am I not important?"

"Of course you are. Just tell me what it is that you want and I'll try to help you get it."

"An old age would be nice." Theoretically it could have been up to interpretation whether I was being serious or not but I think we both knew the truth of it. I could see Lucina's face pale slightly.

"Maybe something more short term?"

"Well then how about a kiss?"

"I-I'm sorry I-I don't…" She stuttered. It was certainly amusing to watch her try to understand.

"Shulk said Robin is attracted to you. It makes me wonder if I am too. It's an easy way to test it." Lucina composed herself. It took a few moments but when she'd recovered from the shock she spoke in a gentler manner than before.

"L-look here. I _am _in love with Robin but not you. Just like he isn't you, I'm not your Lucina. I'm the Lucina of his world. Your Lucina is still in Ylisse. I can't love you like you love her."

"I wasn't suggesting anything quite so long term. Just a kiss. Nothing more nothing less. If I don't like it then we don't lose anything."

"And if you do like it?"

"Then I'll have got some good practice for when I go to Ylisse after the tournament ends."

"B-but I still d-don't see how…"

"You said you wanted to help me. Do you really mean that?" She looked away uncomfortably.

"Of course but…"

"Good." I got up off the bed and took a step toward her, not caring if she felt uncomfortable or not; this wasn't for her benefit, it was for mine. "I've got some strange feelings…" I took another step closer. "…that I need answering…" I closed the gap so I could feel her breath on my lips. "…and you are going to help me."

"Robin please…" I slammed her into the wall and cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. For some reason they tasted slightly of mint. All the better for me. Lucina resisted so I put my hand behind her head and pushed. She continued to struggle slightly but soon relaxed into the kiss. I could feel my face heating up. This was so much better than I imagined. Her lips were like silk caressing my lips. She'd closed her eyes now, letting it happen. Good. I continued to hungrily savour the taste of mint that her lips were bathed in before suddenly breaking it off.

"My name's not Robin, you know." Her sky blue eyes widened slightly before closing again after I intensified my attack. I could hear both our hearts racing so I knew she was enjoying it a lot more than she was letting on. Sure enough she began to run her hands up and down my back, hugging me closer to her. I did the same with her.

I pushed my tongue up against her lips, asking for permission. She let me in, letting a struggle for dominance ensue. I explored every inch of her mouth, leaving nowhere untouched. I let a smile slip out into my lips. It was everything and more that I'd wanted. Pure bliss.

We were forced to break for air again but I went straight back in, determined to get as much out this as possible. Lucina was more at ease now and started to moan softly into my lips. This had been easier than I thought which was a small bonus on top of the actual kissing action. We broke for air several more times before she finally summoned the courage to push me off of her.

"I-I shouldn't have done that. I feel dirtied by your tongue." She recoiled, apparently disgusted by not only me but herself.

"Hey you helped me," I defended, letting another smile slip out. "Isn't that reward enough?"

"I…was it worth it?"

"I'm not sure. We may have to try again to make sure."

"D-damn you! That isn't what I meant by help." I shrugged.

"It was open to interpretation. I used that to my advantage. Can you blame me?"

"Yes." Silence. Blue eyes met brown as she accused me silently.

"For what it's worth you still enjoyed it didn't you?"

"Ugh." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room, leaving me alone once more. I wasn't bothered by this. I'd seen it in her eyes. She enjoyed it just as much as I had even if she wouldn't admit it. Such passion with the tongue didn't come from someone who didn't want to be there. I let out a dry laugh. I knew she wouldn't tell anyone least of all her Robin.

She was too upstanding for that. It didn't matter either way. I'd got what I wanted at any rate. Steamy action with Lucina? Check. Actual feelings concerning Lucina? Undecided. I hadn't been lying when I said I needed to try again. Sure I'd enjoyed it in the heat of the moment but did I really love her like that? No idea. Maybe I'd sleep on it. Too bad I wasn't feeling sleepy.

A sudden thought occurred to me. One which warranted another grin. I'd achieved more in a few minutes than Robin had in months. She'd supposedly been working up the courage to ask Lucina out but I knew that was a lie. She was a coward too afraid of jeopardising their friendship. Afraid of rejection.

"Robin…if you're still in here somewhere then I guess you just saw me kissing the one you love. I'm not even sorry for that. Hah." Silence. My body remained frozen to the spot. No random limb movement or voices in my head to indicate Robin was listening or even still existed. I shrugged, lying back down on the bed. Her loss. I licked my lips, still being able to taste the mint there. Her loss indeed.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, hey 30 chapters gone! I feel quite good I've kept this going for so long. Hope you do too. But on to chapter notes. You may notice Reflet's mood swings very suddenly from one extreme to the other (such as anger to feeling sorry for herself). Remember this is all very new to her so cut her some slack.**

**I almost guarantee there's going to be someone reading this and thinking 'but Robin's acting very OOC here. That's bad writing!.' Hold on there citizen! Remember it isn't Robin but Reflet we're dealing with so the OOCness is actually just Reflets regular personality. You know those messages you see in the descriptions of some fics on the site? The ones that say 'some characters may be OOC. Sorry (read and review!)' Yeah those ones. Doesn't apply here because the characters personality hinges off the OOC. Checkmate you naysayer! Hah. Ahem.**

**So I did give Peach the cliche personality of gossip girl but she hasn't really been a pivotal figure in the fic so I think it's fine if I'm honest. In case I didn't make it abundantly clear that the other two patients in the room are Shadow the hedghog, recovering from the attack that made Robin lose her memories, and the male Wii fit trainer who's still unconscious from the attack in the mess hall back in chapter 24. I hope you like that little bit at the end. I had a good time writing it.**

**Yugiohfangirl: I'm glad you caught the parallel between the events of this story and that of Awakening. I guess it is especially cruel as Robin has lived through Awakening and had to deal with amnesia before. Now as Reflet she's doing it all over again. Life ain't fair, eh Robin? I only say AO3 is for M rated stuff because of 's refusal to allow it here.**

**There was a huge surge in activity on AO3 when this became clear as people's stories were removed by admin so AO3 was landed with the banner of 'M rated '. I know there's other stuff there but...well you know. I'm sure there's some good stuff there. I'll read it at a later date a assure you.**

**Wiltarrow:Inhale is used for trolling and that's about it. I'm sort of glad you rarely use it in that case. Remember that Robin/Reflet has gone through the whole amnesia deal before (hello Awakening!) so it makes sense that her personality changes to accomodate it after the second time if you see what I mean.**

**Reflet is just scared at the minute, having little to no knowledge of her life or world so it makes sense she'd try to blame everyone except herself. I think you might be psychic. You straight up called that Lucina would have a hand in Reflet's ordeal in the last review. Good call. We'll see how it plays out.**

**MahNati: Somehow I think Reflet's going to be with us for a bit longer. She seems very keen to hang on to her newly created memories. Wouldn't you be? Can you blame her for lashing out? I can completely agree that the Steven Universe art style is better. Adventure is very simplistic, almost lazyily drawn when compared but I think that's part of the charm. I won't go into details of why I like the show more for fear of starting a flame war (if I'm capable of such a thing) but let me say I still enjoy Steven Universe. Just not as much.**

**Glad you like Inside Out. I will never not be the unoffical PR person for that film. It isn't actually my all time favorite film but that's a story for another day. I'm glad you disagree with the 'coma theory' headcannons. You can apply them to most shows and often they're just boring.**

**P.S. I had you in mind for 'that' scene with Robin!F and Lucina. Hope you liked it!**

**Heman2000: Yeah that list isn't supposed to be taken completely seriously. I never do anything completely seriously (where's the fun in that?). Obviously there are things we collectively should hate like War and Poverty but I didn't want everything to become dark and edgy. Who knows what Shulk is going to do? How do you save someone who doesn't want to be saved?**

**So yeah I guess thanks for sticking with this so far. 30 chapters is quite a long way to come. The tournament looms. See you in the next chapter. Hope you liked it so far!**


	31. White lies

**A/N: He, hey! 30 chapters in and it's all brand new. You know why? I revamped a lot of things since the last update. The rating's been changed from K to T. The Story description's been updated, too, just to better reflect what the story's about now (the old one was done October last year can you believe it? It was pretty outdated.) **

**I've also gone and cleared up my profile page so it's less cluttered. There's was lots of stuff hanging around that no business being there. Yeah...that's pretty much it. Changing the title would probably confuse people so I kept it. Without further ado, read on, readers.**

* * *

Shulk POV

This was going to be a bit harder than I thought. Ok…much harder. I'd expected there to be enough remnants of Robin's original personality mixed in to make it easier to reason with her. Boy was I wrong. The new personality that had named herself Reflet was not making it easy. Not by a long shot.

Every time I tried something she'd take it personally and accuse me of trying to get rid of her. While it was true that was the long term goal I couldn't help but feel sorry for her right now. I just couldn't stop thinking of her as Robin. My Robin. Sure there was fire in her eyes and a bite to her words but deep down I knew Robin was still in there. She had to be. I wasn't going to lie if I there was a small part of me that hated myself for not preventing this whole ordeal but I buried it deep, determined to stay strong for Robin.

I wasn't an idiot, though. I knew it would be challenging. I knew Reflet was going to do everything in her power to remain in control of Robin's body and was more than prepared to play dirty for doing so. Playing on my self-loathing for not saving her to try and destroy me from the inside was one I'd already seen her do. Don't get me wrong; it hurt. It hurt so, so much to hear her say those things but I had to rise above it. In my position I knew Robin would never tire in her quest to bring me back so I had a sense of duty to her.

Not only that but I missed her. This whole time for the investigation I'd had her by my side as a friend and second opinion. Now not only did I have to deal with the nightmare caster and their spy but now one of my best friends was essentially their puppet. I felt my mind cloud over. This was becoming too much.

I know it was weak of me to think such things at this stage but Reflet's attitude had sapped a lot of my energy. Not that I wouldn't continue but I was sure it'd be at a slower pace than I would've liked.

One thing I knew for sure was that I couldn't do this alone. I considered going to Master Hand but he was already preoccupied with launching his own investigation on how someone had broken into the library and attacked Robin in the first place. No…I'd have to try someone closer to home, hence why I'd returned once again to the communication terminals.

"I'm sorry but…what?"

"It's exactly like I described, Sharla. Someone's erased all of Robin's memories. Not just that but her personality, soul…her being. It's all gone." The raven haired woman on screen sighed.

"Look Shulk I want to help, I really do but I'm not that kind of a healer. I can restore strength and tend to physical wounds but mental ones…there's not really a lot I can do about that."

"Sharla please!" I pleaded. "I'm desperate. I know next to nothing about this kind of thing and I'm not sure I can trust anyone one here. You've got to help her." She shook her head.

"Shulk I'm sorry but even if I could get over there, there's simply nothing I could do for her. I wouldn't know where to begin and I'd end up being more hindrance than help. I think Melia's a better person to ask than me."

"She's isn't a healer."

"But she knows a lot more about the ether than I do," she pointed out. "And there's people here on Bionis who I can genuinely help. Please don't ask me to put people I can definitely help to one who I probably can't." Now it was my turn to sigh. Her logic was sound.

"Alright," I relented. "Maybe I over reacted but I just want her back, Sharla. This other person is…wrong. I can just feel it."

"Don't discount them, Shulk. I know it's gonna be hard for you but maybe you should start accepting this new Robin for the time being?"

"She isn't 'new Robin'," I seethed, visibly shocking the woman on screen. "She's no kind of Robin at all. She's just the result of some b*****d's cowardice. I don't even have a damn motive! I don't have one for any of this! Now the one person who I could confide in is consumed by an opportunist freak who think they're entitled to life. They're not entitled to anything!"

"Shulk calm down! Getting upset will only hinder you. Count to 5." I don't really know why but I obeyed, gulping down air as I did so.

"…Sorry. I got a bit carried away there." Sharla smiled, glad to see I'd calmed down.

"I understand, Shulk. Just talk to Melia and see what she has to say."

"Thanks, Sharla."

"Any time, Shulk." Her image faded, leaving me in semi darkness once more. It wouldn't hurt anyone to put a lightbulb up here. Master Hand could create them out of nothing just like with anything else. Maybe I'd mention that to him later? I took another deep breath, determined to flush out the last remnants of the anger out of my system. Sharla was right; getting mad wouldn't save Robin or find out who was behind her attack. It seemed obvious but the reminder allowed me to refocus myself.

I tried Melia's number but she didn't pick up. Damn. She must be out or something. On second thoughts maybe that was a blessing in disguise; I still hadn't managed to get any of Riki's fur in exchange for my favor. It wouldn't be fair to take advantage of her generous nature and ask for more when I hadn't delivered my end of the bargain.

True, Robin's life did hang in the balance but I honestly didn't think Melia would be able to help either. It was a sickening feeling, wrenching at the pit of my stomach in the worst of ways. I was alone. I stood up, the gloom of the room suddenly feeling much more oppressive. I had to get out.

I stumbled out into the hallway, the air stifling me. Ugh. Everything hurt. The walls…were they closing in? Everything was blurring around me. The colors of the wall and floor became one which jumbled my reality further. I put my hand to my chest. My heart was racing. Was I having a panic attack? It certainly felt like it. Was I so scared that I would fail to save Robin that my body was punishing me for it?

I slumped against the wall. Or was it the floor? It didn't matter. I stayed there, not even caring that my vision was darkening.

"Screw it…someone else can deal with Reflet," I murmured. The darkness was everywhere now, oozing from the floor and walls, dripping from the ceiling. I could feel it creeping up my legs. It almost felt nice, like warm water. I could stay like this forever. No worries…no feelings…no Robin.

"No!" I took a closer look at the surroundings. The darkness looked a lot less appealing. It wasn't as calm as I'd originally thought. It was rippling, swirling almost. In other words 'not good'. "No." "hat the hell was I doing? I was sitting in a hallway letting myself be taken over. What was happening to me? My…mind was being altered. It couldn't end like this. Robin would never give up on me so there's was absolutely no way I'd give up on her.

It was like moving through treacle but I forced myself to stand, propping myself up on the Monado. There was no way a panic attack was going to stop me. I'd gone through way worse and survived so why should I give up now? I wasn't. I took a step forward…then another. I was already feeling better. The ceiling slithered back up the walls to its original position. The walls themselves went back to being solid. My heart was no longer pounding. The darkness was fading, leaving behind the light it had threatened to take away.

These changes…they were so sudden. This wasn't right. It didn't feel right. I haven't ever had a panic attack like that before. Why should I start now? Something about this was very wrong indeed. It was almost as if…oh. Oh. Oh. I turned on the spot, addressing no one in particular.

"Very clever. You almost had me…but you know what?" I drew the Monado, simultaneously activating the 'smash' art. "You'll have to do better than that!' I slashed with all my power into the air, ripping through the illusion.

I awoke back in the communication terminal. I pinched myself. Ouch! Much more like it. I closed the unanswered call I'd sent to Melia. I must've fallen asleep just after calling her. That made much more sense than a sudden panic attack. I quickly spun but I was alone.

The nightmare caster must've sent their spell from afar. Wherever they were they must be seething I'd seen through their illusion. But now was not the time to give myself a pat on the back. I've was sorely tempted to try to find my 'would be nightmare caster' but there was no point. They'd evaded me for this long so I'd have to wait until they were out in the open. In any case, without Melia or anyone else there was only one person I could talk to. Master Hand may be busy with his own investigations but he'd have to make time for me. I'd _make _him make time for me. For Robin.

* * *

Reflet POV

"…and that's how we cast an 'Arc thunder' spell. Now you try." I snatched the book away from Zelda, already growing tired of her acceptance. How can one person be so patient? I'd barely managed to cast a single spell from these stupid books and told her I'd rather not continue multiple times but she insisted on staying. Quite why was beyond me.

"Urgh…fine."

"Don't rush it," she chided, watching me build up the power. "Too fast and you'll shock yourself."

"Yeah I get it already! Sheesh. It's like I'm gonna…" and that's when the book blew up in my face. I swore, brushing the soot off me for the umpteenth time. The blackness was really starting to build up in my hair, leading its platinum white glow to dull into sickly gray. I looked up to see Zelda standing regal as ever, a slight tugging at the corner of her lips as close to smile as she'd allow herself.

"Patience, Robin. You can't learn magic like this overnight." I rolled my eyes, pausing to cough out some of the soot that had managed to worm its way into my throat.

"You do realise this tournament thing is tomorrow? I've got to be ready."

"I'm sure Master Hand will be lenient about your early match placement…"

"I don't mean ready for the tournament, idiot."

"Oh…," she said, visibly perplexed (and for once breaking her stupid regal stance). "Then why did you wish to practice with me."

"Ok, one: you offered. Two: I thought this'd be way easier and less 'blow up in my face'. Three: I only want to practice using my tomes to defend myself."

"Defend yourself?"

"Duh! I don't for one second believe that Shulk is going to give up trying to save this 'Robin' he so desperately misses. What do you think he's going to do when he realises negotiating with me won't work?"

"Well," she began.

"He's going to use force! He'll try to force me into becoming Robin again. I've got to be able to protect myself from execution."

"…Execution is a very strong word."

"You don't say? Just because Robin was here first doesn't mean she's entitled to control this body. I'm here now and I intend to keep it. There's so much more of this world I wish to learn about and I'm not going to let some sappy sob story of redemption or whatever get in the way! As soon as I've mastered these tomes I'm leaving this place." Zelda's face grew pensive, stroking a wad of hair with those silly gloves she wore. She gave me a look that just screamed 'stupid question incoming'. I was right.

"Say, hypothetically, you do leave this place…where will you go?"

"Don't get smart with me, princess." There's nothing hypothetical about any of this. I_ am _going to leave and _no one _is going to stop me."

**"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Reflet." **

"What the f…?" Behind me a giant gloved hand had materialised, somehow floating off the ground. At his presence, Zelda bowed deeply.

"Master Hand. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

**"Arise, Zelda. There's no need to bow for my sake. If anything you're the one who's of royal blood. I should be bowing to you."**

"But you have no body to…" she began, then stopped, looking embarrassed at having suddenly understood.

**"Yes that was the humor. But if you'd excuse me I've got a few words I'd like to say to Reflet here."**

"Oh of course! Please excuse me." Her body tensed and I could almost see her resist the urge to bow again before leaving. Before the door could swing shut Shulk walked in, slightly out of breath.

"You!" I marched up to him, jabbing a finger into his chest. I can't help but feel if I wasn't somewhat shorter than him I might've appeared more threatening. "I might've known this was your doing!"

"Wha…?"

"You've brought your leader here in attempt to brute force me into changing back. Well tough luck because I don't know how, ok? You're stuck with me."

**"Peace, Reflet. I only wish to talk."**

"Oh like I'm going to fall for that. I'm not playing your games, Master Hand or whoever Zelda called you." I barged past Shulk and made for the door, only to see the giant hand out of the corner of my eye snap its fingers. I tried the door handle. Locked. I tried to push my way through but it wouldn't budge. Some sort of invisible force was holding the door closed. I tried again, harder, but still the door remained firm.

"Robin…" Shulk began.

"Shut up! Let me out right this instant!" The floating hand made a gesturing of what I could only assume was a shake of the head.

**"I'm sorry, Reflet. I'm afraid I can't do that."**

"Screw you. Screw both of you! I just want to be free! Is that so much to ask?"

**"Well considering the circumstances I'm afraid the answer is yes." **I froze, hand still closed around the door handle. Had I heard that correctly? I hadn't actually expected him to outright deny my freedom. One look at Shulk's face was all I needed. All I needed to make my mind up. Using the tomes wasn't the only thing Zelda had been teaching me to use. Before I knew what was happening I'd drawn the 'lightning sword' I had in my pocket.

"Just let me go and I won't hurt either of you," I said, not caring that fear had edged into my voice. "I just want to leave."

"Reflet don't do this." I faced Shulk, holding the sword out in front of me to keep him at bay.

"Don't do what? Fight for my freedom? What is wrong with you?!"

"We just want to help you."

"You just want to help _her_! Not me…_her_!"

"It isn't like that."

"Like hell it isn't!" I was sorely tempted to cut Shulk then and there but I instead turned my sword to Master Hand. He was the leader of these 'Smash brothers' as it were. "You deny my freedom?"

**"That's rather a strong term but yes, I suppose I do."** He said it so casually it made me want to throw up. Did my freedom really mean that little to him?

"Then I'm taking it back by force!"

"Wait, Reflet, don't…!" Shulk yelled, drawing his own weapon. I was already halfway across the room before he'd even activated it. I swung the lightning sword with all my power at the gloved hand, determined to make him pay. In the second before I struck, to my surprise, I noticed he'd still not even attempted to move out of the way. My face must've been a picture worthy.

'CLANG!'

"What the…?!" It was like striking solid iron. The sword sparked harmlessly off, the force of the impact reverberating back through my hand, causing me to drop it. Instead of falling to the floor, the sword began to levitate in a similar fashion next to Master Hand. Shulk averted his eyes, withdrawing his blade.

**"Now if you've quite finished, Reflet." **His voice was unchanged, indifferent even, to the fact I'd definitely tried to murder him. **"I said I only wished to talk yet you draw weapons against me. How inconsiderate given my hospitality in letting you stay here."**

"That's the damn point! I don't want to stay here!"" I didn't even want to look at him. I'd given my all but he'd pretty much just shrugged it off. All that crap about 'fighting for freedom' and the passion behind it had gone. I was just weak. If I couldn't take down a single floating hand then what chance did I have in the real world? I looked like since an idiot (and in front of Shulk no less. Not that it mattered.)

**"I cannot allow you to leave. You're too valuable to me alive and well." **I felt my chest tighten. There was something undeniably sinister about what he'd said.

"…What does that even mean?" He sighed, taking a long pause like he was about to address a child. I suppose that's what I was to him. A child with a toy sword and coloring books."

**"What do you know of the Super Smash brothers as a whole, Reflet?"**

"Only what Shulk's told me."

**"Then I take it he has neglected to mention the financial aspects, hm?"**

"Financial aspects?"

**"Look at this place, Reflet. State of the art equipment. Technology most people can only dream of. This mansion as a whole. The sponsors for the tournament. It all costs a great deal of money. Where do you think that comes from?"**

"Well…"

**"It comes from you, of course. The Smashers I ask to participate represent a significant economic investment. Even if one of you were to withdraw I would lose hundreds of millions of dollars, maybe even billions. The scale of this organisation is quite literally universal. I cannot allow it to fall apart just because you no longer wish to fight."**

"So you…" I tried to wrap my head around the whole idea. "You only keep me…all of us here because it gets you money?"

**"If that's what makes sense to you then yes. You signed a contract, Reflet, whether you remember it or not. Until the tournament ends I own you completely. This 'freedom' you speak of is non-existent. Your only existence is to get me sponsors and to make money."**

"That's obscene! That's…inhumane!"

**"Oh what do you know of humanity, Reflet?"** He almost sounded bored, angering me further. **"You've barely got enough memories to fill a single day. Who are you to lecture me on what is right and wrong?"** I ignored him and instead turned back to Shulk who was observing silently.

"You can't seriously tell me you're ok with this. " He nodded.

"I signed the contract same as you Reflet. I wouldn't have if I wasn't fine with it."

"But it was Robin who signed the contract," I said, feeling exasperation setting in. "I'm not her."

"**Yet you seem very keen to hang onto her body, don't you? You can't have her body and not deal with the responsibility, Reflet. None of the viewers or sponsors know what has transpired here. As far as they're concerned you're still Robin, saviour of Ylisse, and so you'd better be damn sure you act the part. I don't care if Robin's gone. You'll have to do."**

"W-well what if I refuse?"

**"You cannot."**

"Well what if I do."

**"….Shulk tells me you're frightened. Scared of losing your new memories. You're quite right to. It'd be such a waste if you were to lose them all again."** My blood ran cold. No scratch that it was more like ice, burning my veins from the inside.

"Y-you w-wouldn't…" I stammered. In response Master Hand advanced toward me, my sword still hanging just out of reach.

**"Would I not? Not only that but I'll erase every inch of your life as you know it. Your personality, your essence, ****_your soul_****…is mine. I snap my fingers…"** He mimed just that. **"…and you die. Unless you play along I'll do just that."**

"That's murder!"

**"You didn't think so when you did exactly the same to Robin!" **

"…" I felt a pain lance straight through my chest. He was absolutely right. Sure what he intended to do to me was evil, unthinkable even but that's almost exactly how I came to be in control of this body in the first place. What did that make me? I really didn't want to care, why should I? I hadn't before, taunting Robin with those images of Lucina. Now that it was in perspective and _my _life hung in the balance…. "Fine…I'll do it."

**"Happy to have your cooperation.**" He thrust the sword back into my hand. "**I suggest you master your sword before drawing it. You'll certainly need to before your match tomorrow."** I looked to Shulk to find even the tiniest scrap of support but there wasn't any. I couldn't blame him. I'd treated him like crap over Robin's death. I shouldn't expect him to defend me now. I turned my back to the both of them, knowing there was no point in either arguing or fighting. Both had ended in failure and my humiliation. I was in no rush to make any more of a fool out of myself again.

* * *

Shulk POV

Once Robin had left the room I rounded on Master Hand.

"I said convince her not scare the s**t out of her! Did you see the fear in her eyes, Master Hand? She was terrified."

**"You said we should take drastic measures, Shulk. I merely interpreted your instructions…"**

"…"

**"…However I do admit I may have overstepped the mark. I feel greatly ashamed for speaking as I did of Robin. I've watched over many a timeline over the generations and Robin's story has always been one that has touched my heart. I feel wrong saying I felt nothing when she disappeared."**

"Well as long as I know and Reflet doesn't know then we're fine."

**"Yes that makes sense. Do you suppose she believed me?"**

"If by 'believed' you mean bullied into submission then yes.

**"Sometimes we have to be cruel to be kind."**

"But kind to who?"

**"To both of them. Robin and Reflet. As much as I'd like to pretend Reflect is malicious in her actions and it's a clear cut 'get rid of her because she's evil' situation we both know that's not true. People lash out when they're scared and Reflet has every right to be scared."**

"After what happened just now I'm not surprised."

**"Yes…but I stand by what I said. We need to let events play out for a little longer."**

"What do you mean?"

**"Someone obviously made Robin lose her memories for a reason. Maybe she found out something? Maybe your teamwork with her made the perpetrator feel threatened? Whatever the reason, this was done for a purpose and I think that purpose is to do with the tournament in some way. If Reflet doesn't compete then they'll know we suspect something and then who knows what they might try next. They've already tried nightmares. I dread to think..."**

"Ugh. Maybe," I conceded. "Nice job on the details though. That bit about the whole contract thing nearly had me convinced."

**"Yes for once it appears Robin losing her memories has worked to our advantage."** His voice took on a lighter tone as he remembered his words of not a minute ago. **"She wasn't to know the tournament is set up to promote comradeship and friendly competition. Honestly…I don't know how she believed what I said about there being money involved."**

"…"

**"What would I do with money?"** He let out a laugh, deep and rumbling against the walls of the training studio. **"I can simply make it out of nothing, for nothing. It's meaningless to me**." As if to prove his point, he snapped his fingers and a single coin dropped from the ceiling, clattering loudly to the floor below. **"I don't even know why I give it out as the prizes. Everyone ends up giving it to charity anyway…which is itself testament to the spirit of the tournament."**

"Wait…how much do you give away?"

**"Oh…to the runners up just a few hundred thousand of their desired currency."** I could feel my jaw drop marginally. **"The winner gets several million."**

**"You can't be serious. I thought it was way less than that. That's…ridiculous."**

**"When you can create money just as easily as the water you drink, you tend to be generous in your offerings. Plus no one competes solely for the prizes. Almost everyone comes primarily to test their skills and settle rivalries. Samus and Meta Knight in particular give away every penny. Mario has never needs money since Peach, being princess, always makes sure he's got enough. Of course she does it secret since he refuses any reward for saving her but that's another story altogether."**

"Right." I pushed the boggling thoughts of the prizes well out of my head, far beyond reach. Temptation was definitely not something I needed right now. "I'm going to see if I can get Reflet to practise with me. We've got to relearn each other's styles now if we want to win."

**"And want to win you should. Just…be careful, Shulk. What I said about removing Reflet's memories was partially true but I didn't mention I should be able to restore them as well. Whoever we're dealing with has some very powerful magic to prevent me from reaching Reflet's former self."**

"You say that like she's still in there."

**"You believe that too. Hope isn't a weakness, Shulk. You need not hide it from me."**

"Sorry. I…I just want to be able to let go if she really is gone. For Reflet's sake."

**"I hope for all our sakes it doesn't come to that."**

* * *

"Are the preparations complete?"

"The spy has integrated into the tournament pairings," the voice of the female stated. "The stolen items are ready to be moved into position."Our other agent is also ready." The male voice huffed.

"You know as well as I do, kid, that he's not our agent. His interests simply line up with ours temporarily.

"And what are his interests?"

"How should I know? If I cared enough I might find out but we both know how impossible that'd be. Let's just be happy we've got him for the time being."

"Yeah…"

"I know that sigh," the male scoffed. "What is it now?"

"Nothing."

"No it isn't 'nothing' so don't give me that." The female sighed into the blackness that surrounded them.

"I tried to erase Shulk's memories like I did to Robin."

"And…?"

"He's too strong. His Monado must be protecting him."

"I thought you corrupted it?"

"He's got another, better, version now to use in the tournament."

"Just when I thought you can't possibly be more incompetent. Go and hinder the very thing we're trying to accomplish why don't you?"

"Sorry, Boss."

"Save it. We've come so far…there isn't any turning back now."

"You think I don't know that?"

"I think you need reminding. Let me remind you what's at stake here. I'm in no hurry to feel the bite of a cold night again any time soon. I'm sure you aren't either."

"No…this is going to work, trust me. I'll make it work. Plan A is ongoing, presumed to fail, but it leads into C which is fool-proof. Plan B has done its job with moderate success. D was erasing Robin's memories which was successful."

"That was unnecessary. You could've been caught. That hedgehog assist trophy could've overpowered you and exposed us."

"Tch…Shadow had it coming. Anyway, Robin knew too much and is tactical enough that she might've figured us out if left alone. I couldn't take that risk."

"Then maybe you're not as useless as I thought. Good job, kid. I promise that when we succeed I'll set things right."

"…You'd better"

* * *

**A/N: See what I did with the chapter title? It's white lies and Master Hand lies to Reflet and he's a white glove? I know I'm a genius, no need to applaude. **

**But anyway, I probably confused some of you by not making it immediately obvious Shulk was in a dream state at the begininng so I apologise. Inception-esque? Maybe. In fairness you might've seen it coming as the sequence is very similar to the one Robin experiences back in chapter 19. Who says I don't link things back to previous events? **

**Who knew Shulk and Master Hand made such a good team? Just some more fluffy stuff with Reflet trying to relearn her skills and fitting in to the world. This is likely the last chapter before the tournament finally begins. That's when, ahem...'s**t goes down'for want of a better phrase. I get to write more fight scenes which is always nice. Word of caution that I probably won't write fight scenes that Reflet and Shulk aren't participating as I don't feel it would add anything and if anything would slow down the story. I'll still reference them no doubt.**

MahNati: Glad you enjoyed 'that' scene. Reflet's not the most stable person in the world so who knows how much she's kidding herself about Lucina enjoying it. I'd like to think Lucina enjoyed it a bit more than she let on but was still disgusted by the act. You're right to think she's conflicted.

**Not gonna lie when I say that the whole 'Master Hand telling Reflet to participate' was founded on what you said. I had it at the back of my mind but it seems like you brought it to the front. Credit where credit is due. Reflet is kind of a jerk but I guess it's because she believes the everything is against her (which in some ways is true). I can draw some odd parallels between her personality and Waluigi's.**

Wiltarrow: Let's hope you're not too genre savvy to guess how this story ends. I'll be genuinly surprised (and give you my props) if you do. Let me tell you my props aren't given out for free. It's perfectly okay to dislike Reflet now. She's done some pretty awful things so far (and not caring either).

**Looks life Reflet's going to have start respecting Shulk since they're a team now. Wonder how that's going to turn out. Certain fish. I'm not certain who you mean but I'll pick something with lots of fish in it. Finding Nemo? That's a bad guess and I know it.**

Yugiohfangirl: Yeah I'm kind of a bad person for doing that but it had to be done. I felt bad for doingit but you're right as in it was fun as well. We'll have to see how it plays out.

**Sparro McGraw: Shulk is going to many things to try to get Robin back. Who knows what he'll try next? P.S why would he finish with a forward air? Surely back air has more power?**

Guest: Crazier things have happened. Thanks for keeping up with this.

**Xenoblade fan: Maybe next time.**

LloydExe857: Floor ice cream is always good. Glad you like it.

**Wotahbotah3k: Good to have you with us again! Yeah Reflet is almost deliberately designed to be Robin's opposite, which makes sense. She's confident (when not scared s**tless by Master Hand) and sassy, but lacking empathy. Fem!RobinxLucina is basically non existent on to my knowledge. However our old pal, AO3, has lots of it. It's definitely not as common as the Male Robin and lucina ones but it's still got some decent support.**

**Short statement on 'for Glory'. It's...not as bad as it used to be. Sure there's the Link main (why?) with the arrows or try hard Captain Falcon but I don't know if I got lucky but I've met some very nice people on there recently. I've had matches where me and an opponent have only played as little Mac with side B or Game and Watch side B.**

**I've had random selection matches and great respect from players. Someone SD'd because I screwed up my recovery early on. Whoever that was I thank you for being awesome. For glory isn't as bad as it used to be. It's still horrible at times but there are cracks of sunlight shining through. That's cool with me. **

**Last word: If you somehow pick the same character as you're opponent I've learned it's good etiquette to taunt as soon as you start the match. It may seem weird but I think it's a sign of respect and a challenge (let the best fighter win or something.) **

**Okay see you in chapter 32.**


	32. Round 1: Seaside surprise

**A/N: Sorry this update was a bit later than normal but I've recently got heavily back into pokemon ORAS. Particularly the wifi battles. Screw the battle maison. It's a well known fact the CPU will do everything in its power to cheat and stop you winning. But I'm not bitter that I lost on the final round of the triple battle challenge. Not at all why do you ask? Hah. Anyway here's chapter 32. Our first battle yay!**

* * *

Shulk POV

The tournament day was upon us. After countless days of preparation and anticipation, the official start of the tournament was in progress. Reflet had gone back to the hospital wing after I'd left, refusing to spend the night in the same room as me. I guess Master Hand's false threats had really gotten under her skin.

As if to prove my point she was almost a textbook definition of cranky the next morning. Eyes semi-bloodshot (either from lack of sleep or crying. I thought it best not to ask), clothes crumpled like she'd slept in them, and, to top the whole picture off, her usual abrasive attitude.

After breakfast we (along with the rest of the Smashers) headed out into the courtyard area for Master Hand to official signal the beginning of the tournament. The usual plasma screens were floating off the ground, now each showing a different stage. From what I could see, Arena Ferox, Wily's Castle, Delfino Plaza, and an older version of Mario Circuit were being used today but I couldn't make out the rest due to sun glare.

On the central-most screen were the team lists but it was hard to see those as well. I could just about make out mine and Robin's names. The other Robin and Lucina were against Zelda and Pit while Rosalina and Doctor Mario had been given Bowser Junior and Sonic. The rest were too far way to make out (we'd arrived late due to Reflet's coarse nature and thus we'd found ourselves at the back of the pack.)

Still, it was certainly a beautiful day to start everything up. Not a cloud in the sky. Warm breeze gently washing over us. It couldn't be more perfect. It was as if it was meant to be (which was entirely likely considering Master Hand's influence over this place). The Hand in question was floating on a specially constructed podium and currently addressing the gathered Smashers. I, however, was not listening. Some of them probably considered it rude but I had my reasons.

"…and for the victory poses we're going to…"

"I'm not doing the poses, Shulk," Reflet hissed. "It's bad enough I've gotta take part but I am _not _humiliating myself further by doing some stupid victory dance with you." I sighed.

_At least she's enthusiastic about winning. Let's hope it stays like that. _

"Why do we have to be the first ones to fight anyway?"

"We're not," I reminded her. "Many of the early matches happen in parallel in different arenas with them all being shown on the plasma screens back here. They get broadcast out to the rest of the universe as well."

"So everyone can watch us beat the crap out of each other? Great." I gulped, resisting the urge to tell her that it wasn't like that at all but my plan with Master Hand depended on Reflet staying in the tournament of her own accord. As much as it hurt me, fear was the only thing that seemed to work.

"…And the final matches are held here in the Smash grounds with a live audience. It adds to the tension I suppose."

"Yeah. Who're we letting turn us into their personal punch bags first?"

"Marth and Greninja. Marth doesn't have any projectile attacks so that puts me and him on equal footing. You take Greninja. If we keep them separated we'll have a much better chance of winning."

"Great. Any more pointless info I should know?"

_Was I going to have to put up with this for the entire match? The entire tournament? I would have to if I stood any chance of getting Robin back._

_"_Hey!" Reflet's voice snapped me back to reality. "Stop staring off into space and answer me, idiot."

"Right, sorry. You know there's going to be items active for our early matches, right?" She nodded dumbly. "Master Hand said that this year he's added some special ones to shake things up."

"Because it's not already confusing," I heard her mutter. "Do you have any idea what they could be?"

"None. Just keep your eyes sharp. They could either help or hinder us so let's make sure we get to them before Greninja and Marth do."

"Thanks for the generic advice. When do we start?"

"About 5 minutes" I'd kept Reflet busy by talking to her during the Master Hand's speech so she wouldn't be paying attention to his reiteration that the tournament was strictly for fun and friendship building. If Reflet had heard any of it she might work out that we'd lied to her but from observing her over the past day or so I knew her attention span was basically 0, thus she was easy to distract. I'd have to hope she was more focused during the actual fighting.

**"…And so without further deliberation I hereby declare this tournament officially begun. Do yourselves proud." **Almost immediately everyone surged forward to get the best view of the plasma screens or to make their way to the teleport stations. I caught sight of Ness and Lucas making their ways to the teleporters too. They both gave me a thumbs up before vanishing in a burst of light. The other Robin gave me a curt nod to Reflet and me before disappearing. Lucina did the same to me but avoided Reflet's eyes at all costs.

_I wonder what's gotten into her? Probably just nerves. _I made my way over the station Marth and Greninja were occupying. They both bowed deeply, prompting me to do the same. Though none of us spoke the same language it didn't mean we didn't understand each other. We would fight with honor, no holding back. We stayed like that for several seconds before I heard I small cough behind me. Reflet had held back, observing the group of us like we were insane. I ignored her, taking my place on the teleporter.

"Come on, Reflet. Stand next to me."

"Like I have a choice," she murmured, taking her place anyway. Almost instantly we were whisked to the stage, leaving behind the masses. From now until the match was over it would just be the four of us. Two vs two. 3 stock each. Items active. The stage…I took a look around.

We were floating. Not literally as there was a metallic mesh platform we were all standing on but the platform itself was hovering over what looked like a seaside town below. I sucked in the air, noting its salty texture. Definitely the seaside then. Marth had teleported in a couple of metres away, mimicking my inhalation of the sea air. Greninja seemed more fascinated by the large quantities of water below us. I sighed. Greninja was a water type Pokémon, giving him or her (I wasn't sure which) a distinct advantage if we ever got to ground level. I'd have to hope our floating platform stayed airborne.

"What's this supposed to be?" I heard Reflet call (who'd been teleported to the platform above me.)

"Delfino Island," I called back. "It's apparently a very popular tourist destination around these parts."

"I didn't want its complete history, thanks." I probably would've thought of some sort of clever retort but I knew whatever I said would be broadcast live to pretty much anyone in existence with a television. Thankfully Master Hand's voice punctuated what would've otherwise been an awkward pause in the proceedings.

**"Contestants…are you ready?" **We all nodded. Reflet did her best not to scowl which was nice. **"Three …two…one…GOOOOO!" **And with that the match was official begun. Greninja soared across the top of the platform, barely giving Reflet any time to block the dash attack before it hit. I wanted to help but I had my own problems to deal with. Marth was fast. Really fast. The Falchion was a lot lighter and manoeuvrable than the Monado was so I had a hard time parrying the strikes. There were a lot of strikes, too. Marth was relentless in his attack, forcing me back to the edge of the floating platform.

"CLANG". Our blades met, neither one of us withdrawing, turning it into a pushing match. From this distance I could see the determination in Marth's eyes. The passion burned like the heat of the summer sun we fought under. This was a man who intended to win.

"Ngh…" I pushed harder, not enjoying my precarious position. Marth too pushed harder but I suddenly withdrew myself, spinning around and making Marth overbalance. I quickly struck him in the back, sending him over the edge before running back to centre stage. No sense in chasing after him when precious items had spawned nearby.

Reflet and Greninja were still trading blows above me (though Reflet taking considerably heavier damage I noted) so for the meantime I had the lion's share. I saw Marth dolphin slash himself to safety so I didn't have long. The green box with the exclamation mark wouldn't be helpful; if I became metal all Marth had to do was throw me off and I'd be done for. My recovery was good but not that good. Choice between homerun bat and a beam sword then. I picked beam sword due to wood's obvious disadvantage against metal. I heard Marth come up behind me so I rolled away, only to receive a hit to the back of the head when he threw the homerun bat after me. Ouch.

We traded several more glancing blows before I got the bright idea of actually using some of my Monado arts. While Marth was preoccupied with a Metroid I'd unleashed I activated the 'buster' art.

"I wonder…" The Monado itself was engulfed in the purple aura but could I extend the power to the beam sword as well? With considerable effort I managed to. Now both my weapons were more powerful but at the cost of the art lasting shorter. Better make the most of it. I charged across the map, taking advantage of the Metroid's distraction to solidly nail Marth in the shoulder. And in the back on the knee. And the head. No skill was needed now that I was wielding two weapons. My only goal was to hit him as many times as possible. When he brought the Falchion up to block one hit, I'd simply strike to the side with my other blade. When he went for the attack I parried with one, struck back with the other.

This continued for some time (and with 'buster' still active I managed to rack up quite some damage) until he finally managed to grab my arm and twist it around so I had to drop the beam sword. He twisted it further, causing me to cry out with pain. Although the safety field prevented him from actually breaking my wrist it still hurt like hell.

I ended up throwing the Monado into my other hand to scare him into letting go. He did and I rushed back up into a standing position, only to find myself face to face with a charging shieldbreaker. I did the only thing I did which was to duck under it. Unfortunately it appeared Marth had been expecting this and stopped charging, only to elbow me in the face. If it wasn't for the safety field I'd definitely have a nose bleed. I glared, batting away another strike from the Falchion. Reflet had better be doing better than me.

* * *

Reflet POV

I was already one stock down. Greninja still had both of theirs and with barely a scratch either. It was just too fast. My spells took way too long to charge and in that time they'd vaulted over and nailed me. Every time. I gritted my teeth, trying to find an opening. There wasn't any. One second the frog ninja was there…the next a puff of smoke and a swift kick to the stomach, causing me to double over. How was this fair?

I also noticed that when my spells did manage to hit the results were very varied. Arcfire did next to nothing while thunder seemed to stun Greninja for a second, giving me valuable breathing space.

"Whack!" Greninja appeared next to me and struck me with the ball of its foot. I span around, trying to catch it off guard but the strike from my Levin sword hit air. There was no point in trying to anticipate where it was so I just braced myself for the inevitable. I was right to do so or I'd have been catapulted straight off the edge.

"Come on!" Other profanities crossed my mind but I held back when I remembered Master Hand's threat.

_Your soul…is mine. _I could feel my chest tightening at the thought but I fought through it. Not only was I going to take part but I was going to win as well. The fear, now replaced with a small but rapidly festering anger took control. It was a slow growth but it was still there, welling up inside of me. Of course then Greninja appeared behind me and hit me yet again, causing the slow welling to spontaneously explode into a volcano of rage. Time to play dirty.

I took hold of my Levin sword, letting it crackle dangerously as I funnelled my thunder tome into it. Greninja vanished again but that only meant they had to hit my body, meaning they'd come in close. I was ready. I held the Levin sword close to me, spinning myself around like a spinning top. When Greninja reappeared they received a swift slash to the face, followed by an arc thunder. My first decent hit of the match. Maybe getting angry wasn't such a bad idea, I mused. It heightened my reflexes. Let me think of new and innovative ways of coping with obstacles; I wouldn't have tried spinning had I not gotten so worked up over Master Hand.

I didn't stop with arcthunder. I fired off several more thunder spells in what could only be described as an unstoppable onslaught. If I stopped then Greninja would be able to recover and shadow sneak away. Absolutely not. Of course my barrage was halted when my tome eventually broke, giving Greninja the space to regain control. Momentarily confused by my lack of thunder tome, Greninja was able to release a helper from a nearby assist trophy. It was some sort of dog like creature with yellowish fur. Yeah, real scary I know. Never-the-less I braced myself for incoming. Instead it smiled at the both of us before throwing (I can't believe I'm saying this)…fruit. That's right. In the middle of one of the most serious moments of my life so far in what was essentially a battle to the death…a small dog was throwing fruit at me. Actually no. Either it had terrible aim or was deliberately aiming at Greninja.

"That's a bit of a stupid assist isn't it?" Greninja said nothing simply allowing the fruit to be thrown. I soon found out why. When the assist vanished (I hadn't thought to attack during the time. Why would I? It's fruit!) Greninja was back at normal speed. That stupid dog had healed Greninja's damage! Even worse was I'd just stood around and let it happen.

Before I knew what was happening I'd received an uppercut to the jaw, followed up by a series mid-air kicks in quick succession. I sailed away from the main platform, not even bothering to recover. I'd taken too much damage for it to be worth it. I soon reappeared on a circular platform above the stage albeit with one stock down. I quickly glanced down. Neither Marth nor Shulk had lost a life yet though they'd both taken plenty of hits. It was only a matter of time.

I saw Greninja waiting expectantly below me, just waiting to go on the attack once more. I dropped down, letting them sprint toward me. Luckily this is what I'd wanted so I quickly used my elwind tome to launch myself away, letting Greninja take the full force of the attack. Or so I thought. A sharp gust of wind caught my attention. Where Greninja had been standing was now some sort of plush doll, a sickening shade of green.

"What the f…?" Greninja slammed into me from above, sending me straight downward. Unfortunately my elwind had launched me off the edge of the platform, leaving nothing but air between myself and the ground. Was I really going to lose another stock so easily? It appeared as if fate was finally on my side as the metal platform we'd been brawling on so far had lost most of its altitude. I slammed into the concrete below, narrowly missing the parasols lined up against the store fronts. The floating platform rested more gently beside me. I looked around to see Marth finally lose a stock, only for Shulk to do the same a moment later after a blastbox exploded.

Greninja, meanwhile, had used my body as a springboard to propel themselves higher into the air. I fired a few arcfires upward but just like before it was like trying to catch smoke with only your bare hands. The frog Pokémon assumed a pencil positon, feet first and aimed for where I was still recovering from the impact. I only barely managed to roll out of the way before they crashed down where I'd been seconds earlier.

I tried to stand but was grabbed in a column of water, being dragged forcefully towards my nemesis. I could feel the whirlpool squeezing my lungs, forcing the air out. Though my mouth was firmly shut the water still entered my nose, leading to coughing and subsequently more water entering.

If I drowned would that count as a KO? I wouldn't be launched off the map but I'd still be dead. I really didn't want to find out. Scrambled around, looking for anything…ANYTHING I could use to release the death grip. The saltwater spray was blinding so my efforts were a lot more panicked than I'd have liked but I was desperate not to lose in such a humiliating way.

I could feel myself slowly succumbing to the water as my struggles lessened. I could just make out the face of my tormentor through the spray. Eyes cold, face rigid. It was clear there was going to be no mercy. I flailed around some more, deluding myself there was something I could use to get free. Spots were dancing in front of my vision. There must be something…there must…

My hand closed around something. Not caring what I had managed to grasp in my panic, I wrenched my arm free and smashed it into Greninja's skull. The ninja released the water current in a howl of pain, releasing a second one when I smashed my item into their jaw in a solid left hook.

I head-butted Greninja away, sending them flying back over the edge of the walkway and into the canal that ran next to the shop fronts. I took a closer look at the object I managed to grab. It was a sphere of some sort, a deep red in color. It was smooth to touch for the most part but I found some sort of symbol etched into the front. Not really etched now that I looked closer. Burned…tempered almost.

"The symbol of omega? What does this thing do?" I shook it. Nothing happened. Maybe it was only good for throwing at people like Koopa shells were? Maybe I could use it like a bowling ball and break Greninja's legs? The safety field would probably prevent that sort of injury but it'd be worth a shot.

Speaking of Greninja, the Pokémon was now throwing a multitude of water shurikens in my direction. I ducked behind one of the parasols and stowed the sphere into my pocket. I'd get the chance to bash them with it later. Several tears in the fabric of the parasol appearing told me my hiding place wasn't nearly as secure as I'd thought. I managed to dive out of the way just before a charged shuriken ripped it to shreds.

I then tried to close the gap between us but the shurikens just kept on coming. It was like a literal wall of water was between me and them. Well two could play at that game. Since I respawned it meant my thunder tome had respawned as well, giving me my one useful weapon back. As if sensing this, Greninja leapt out of the water and into the air.

"Oh no you don't!" I grabbed a fistful of water from the canal and hurled it into the air, simultaneously shooting a thunder spell. The electricity arced through the water and into Greninja, eliciting several strangled howls of pain. The impact was enough to finally launch them off the map, bringing us to equal stock. I took the opportunity to taunt.

"Hah! No running from a trainer battle!" If I actually cared then I'd bet money that my audience would've loved the reference.

Greninja respawned on the floating disc in the same way I'd done. They did not look pleased. A warning bell sounded, signalling the platform was about to return to the sky. I quickly made my way over, joining Marth. Shulk hadn't been so lucky. A fluffy pink Pokémon was slowing his movements down, leading him to miss the jump by quite a margin. He too respawned at the top of the map, now down to one stock. Marth still had two as did Greninja. I too had two of my stocks but I'd taken considerable damage from my fall and the shurikens (not to mention almost drowning).

In other words: things weren't looking good. Well it wasn't over yet. Not while the threat of losing my memories hung over me like a rockslide waiting to happen. Screw the competition! I was going to fight for me and me alone. I was going to fight for my freedom and Shulk could worry about this whole thing on his own.

It'd probably be advantageous to keep Shulk alive since he was on the same team as me but if worse came to worse I'd just have to take that risk. However, now was not the time for deliberation; Greninja was on the move again.

I decided it was best to let them come to me so entered a defensive stance, blade held out in front of me. Another shadow sneak. Predictable. One again spinning, I managed to repel the attack, sending Greninja backward. I followed up with a small jump and upward slash of my Levin sword, the electricity flowing into the Pokémon's body. Feeling brave, I charged myself up for a forward Smash. Greninja wasn't the heaviest fighter so launching earlier rather than later would be my best strategy.

Of course it was never going to be that easy as at the last second Greninja suddenly produced twin blades from its wrists, blocking my Smash.

"Since when did you have swords?!" Greninja once again made not comment, pushing me backward with a forceful hydropump. The blades they'd been carrying melted back into their hands. Blades of solid water? How was that possible?

"Reflet! Incoming!" I heard Shulk yell from the other side of the map.

"But there's nothing there…WHACK!" Marth had appeared behind me and knocked me flat using the flat of his sword.

_How did he know that was going to happen? It's like…he knew beforehand Marth was going to attack. _I didn't have time to dwell on it. I righted myself and parried a downward strike that would've surely KO'd me. Just when I'd started to learn Greninja's patterns I was now facing someone entirely different. His broad sword swings were something I definitely didn't want to be on the receiving end on so I danced backward to the centre of the floating platform, ending up back to back with Shulk.

Now we closer together Greninja and Marth only saw us as one target. A single obstacle to their victory. Needless to say they through everything they had at us. I barely had time to react before a quick succession of blade strikes came toward me. Shulk had warned me about the 'dancing blades' as he called them. Even with the warning I only had a one in two success rate of blocking them, the other fifty percent hitting their mark.

I retaliated with an arcfire but Greninja quickly stepped in and took the hit, taking minimal damage.

"Duck!" I did, just in time, as Shulk leaned over me and extended his Monado forcefully, knocking Greninja back. But now Marth was on the other side and Shulk was facing the wrong way. I shoved him out of the way and took the strike to the hilt of my own sword. Shulk gave a small thumbs up.

_Don't get too comfortable, Shulk. I'm only helping you to help me. If the going gets tough then you'll be the one who gets going. _I refrained from saying it out loud, partly because I wanted Shulk's support when I needed it and partly because my breaths were coming in ragged gasps now. Our opposition's attacks were relentless and I was rapidly running out of ways to combat every new technique they came up with.

I hadn't even noticed Greninja had slipped away until it was too late.

"Reflet, behind you!" I spun too see the frog ninja holding an enormous scope rifle…and he was charging it. Shulk had gone back to battling Marth behind me, apparently satisfied I had enough warning. I panicked. I knew from experience that Greninja was both fast and very trigger happy when it came to projectiles if the water shurikens were anything to go by.

I made a split second decision; I was more important. I grabbed Shulk and flung him behind me just as Greninja released the trigger.

"Reflet wha…" He didn't get to finish. The impact was so violent I could almost feel the earth tremble; his body was sent flying across the map, barely managing to grab onto the edge of the floating platform as he sailed over. I almost felt bad. Almost. I'd saved myself from being hit and that's what mattered.

Now that both my opponents were distracted by my strange manoeuvre I took the time to act. Casting an arcfire to trap Marth, I grabbed Greninja in a nosfertu spell, draining as much of his strength as I could before throwing him away from me. I then hit Marth (still trapped by the fire) with a forward smash which sent him to where Shulk had just managed to recover himself. The platform was lowering again, this time onto a small island made up of sand. Now it was just Greninja and I again. Speaking of which…where were they?

"WHACK!" There they were, slashing my cheek with another water blade. I cursed under my breath, brining my own sword to the ready. But of course now the Pokémon sprang back and pitched a series of water shurikens my way, forcing me to take defensive positioning. Another blow to the back of my head came when Marth found an opening to throw a Koopa shell but when I turned to face him I received another blow as Greninja slammed into me with a shadow sneak.

I literally didn't know which way to turn; if I'd ever wondered what being a ragdoll felt like I was in a good position to find out. Now that Shulk was on his last stock and had taken serious damage, courtesy of myself, Marth was turning his attention to me. Thankfully Shulk was still trying to keep him occupied even with his lack of strength.

_He's still trying to protect me even after I pulled that stunt on him. Huh. That's honourable. Stupid…but honourable._

Turning my attention back to Greninja, I was once again faced with that ridiculous plush doll. That meant…oh no. A small whistle of air was my only warning before they rammed into me, the force enough to send me flying past the safety field. Now I only had one stock left. Shulk had managed to get Marth down to one as well but was now nearing the end of his strength. Marth kicked him away, letting Shulk tumble away down to the shore. Greninja was still on two stocks but that was probably due to the match up.

Stupid Shulk, giving himself the easier opponent. The heat of the sand was really starting to get to me as well. The sand in general was annoying as it got into my boots as I began to brawl with Greninja again. Luckily Marth hadn't come over so I still had a fair chance.

"WHACK!" Okay a bit less than fair. I recoiled from the hit, toppling backward onto the beach.

"OW!" The sand was burning my hands now that it was in direct contact with it. It was really, re_ally _hot. Almost unnaturally so. I felt a sickening feeling develop in the pit of my stomach. The sun wasn't just hot…it was burning. It hadn't been like that a few moments ago.

I turned slowly. Now I could see why Marth hadn't come over. He'd unleashed…something. A nameless terrible beast. In front of him…no…towering over him stood the most terrifying thing I'd ever seen. Screw Master Hand. This was pure destruction. It was at least the height of the Smash mansion if not taller, its whole body glowing as red as the blood it would no doubt spill. The safety field wasn't feeling so safe anymore.

"GRRROOOUUUUU!" From the jaws of death came its war cry, at the same time displaying its numerous rows of jagged teeth. They were hardly teeth at all. More…vicious blades. "GRROOUUU!" Okay…now I was actually scared.

"Reflet…don't…" Shulk's strained voice called to me from the other side of the Island. The beast turned and effortlessly send Shulk flying off the side of the map with a flick of its tail. Now I was alone, too. And now that Shulk was gone its attention was on me.

"GRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOUUU!"

"Uh-oh." It came out as barely a whisper but it was all I could muster. I bolted, running to the other side of the island. Anything to get as far away from that monster as possible. I didn't know if this body could swim or not but I was fully prepared to try. Unfortunately I'd forgotten Greninja was even still here and thus they were able to trip me up, sending me sprawling into the burning sand once more. I scrambled up but I felt the beast slam its foot into the ground, dislodging the sand and creating a pitfall trap that I quickly fell into.

I was trapped. Both Marth and Greninja were standing over me, doing nothing. They didn't need to do anything. They'd won. The beast was now taking its leisurely time strolling towards me. It knew it had me right where it wanted. I scrambled at the sides of my makeshift prison but it was hopeless.

Every time I grabbed a handful of sand to lever myself up, it gave away and more sand piled in on top of me. There was no way out. As a last resort I fired ever remaining spell I had toward my executioner. They had approximately zero effect. No matter how hard I charged thunder spells they just didn't seem to do any damage. The beast even shrugged of my thoron spell in all its glory.

I was done for. Master Hand would erase my memories again and make me start over. My memories…my personality would be gone. Everything I'd worked for would die. I was scared of that no doubt. But…I'd done the right thing. I'd fought until the last. Sure Shulk might be here now to help if I hadn't used him as human shield but I stand by protecting myself. My safety comes first. Kinda ironic given the situation. The beast was upon me.

"GROOOOUUU!" More sand piled into the hole, its roar dislodging it from above. Now that it was closer I could almost see the steam around its body. Its eyes glowing red…staring into me…through me. "GRROOUUU!" I closed my eyes, accepting the inevitable. All my strength had been sapped fighting Greninja and Marth…no way I could take on this titan as well. My eyes stayed closed. "GROOOUU!" And closed some more. The end wasn't coming. Why was I still here? Marth apparently shared my confusion.

"Groudon-san! Why do you not attack her?"

"GRROOUUUUU!" The beast roared, staring intently at me. It was almost like…it wanted something. It…needed me. Realisation dawned on me. Or…it wanted something I had. I took out the sphere. It was hard to tell in the glare of the sun but somehow its eyes glowed even brighter.

"Y-you want this?" I said weakly. "You l-like this?"

"GROOUUU!" The beast's claws came millimetres away from cleaving straight through my hands as it snatched the orb away.

"N-no! Groudon-san don't!" Marth stuttered, trying to get it to drop the orb.

"GRRROOOOOUGGGHHHH!" It batted him away, holding the orb close. From my lower elevation I couldn't make out much of the action but I could see strange crystal structures forming around the beast now, the orb somehow giving it power. In an instant the sun had gone from uncomfortable to harsh, making me glad of the shade of the pit. Soon the entire creature was encased in the mysterious crimson crystal. It quickly darkened, crimson fading to black as the symbol of the omega became emblazoned into its surface.

"Y-you're s-so kidding m-me." I could almost laugh if I wasn't so delirious with sunstroke. This coat was really not helping matters.

"GGGRRRRAAAAAAOOUUUUGGHHHH!" The crystal shattered, revealing yet new horror. The creature that toward above me made the previous one look like one of Greninja's substitute dolls in comparison. Magma for blood, piercing yellow eyes, and a blackened, charred maw.

"Groudon-san?" Marth was launched off of the map with a single slash. I stood up, frozen in fear but yet too transfixed to look away. Greninja tried to run too but blades of stone surfaced from below, launching the Pokémon straight upwards past the blast line.

"GGGGGRRAAAAAAOOOOOOOOUUGGHHHH!" I shrank back into my pit, praying to whatever gods I knew of that the creature wouldn't remember I existed. Luckily for me Greninja had reappeared with now only one stock left. From the recall platform it quickly sprang into the air, firing a rapid succession of water shurikens as it flew. They all evaporated almost instantly. Now that I took a closer look Greninja didn't look so good. Positively ill almost. The heat was making all of their water attacks useless and being composed of mostly water wasn't the best position to be in.

"GRRAAOOOUGGHHHH!" Greninja backed away, arms up in surrender but whatever the orb had done had only served to infuriate the monster beyond reason. A tremendous eruption of lava spouted from the beast's body, sending shockwaves into the ground and threatening to bury me alive with sand. Although Greninja was made mostly of water the lava apparently didn't care as it surged into them, knocking them out in a single hit.

"…I…..I won…..I d-don't know how…but I won…" I closed my eyes, letting the heat of the sun wash over me. It was actually kind of pleasant. It looked like I'd live to see another day….even if I'd won by luck. It was still a victory.

* * *

**A/N: Y'know I said I got heavily back into pokemon ORAS? I think this chapter might've showed it slightly. I know Groudon doesn't technically have a pokeball in Smash4 but it did in brawl so it's not too much rule bending. The primal reversion sequence was also used back in chapter 13 so It's not out of nowhere. **

**And before you ask yes I totally did set this up back in chapter 13 so I could use Primal Groudon's epicness here. **

**No I didn't create the 'special items' gimmick Master Hand put in so I could justify having the Reflet getting the red orb so Groudon could primally revert. There were other reasons too (those this was a nice bonus). I really don't want to fang*sm here but ohmigod Primal Groudon is literally the coolest thing I've ever seen. Coolest ability, badass design, typing and cry. Its signiture move is called 'Precipice blades'. It has the word 'blades' in the name! Pure awesome. **

**No, primal Kyogre isn't better. Just...no. But yes, in game Primal Groudon gains the ability 'desolate land' on reverting which evaporates all water type attacks. It makes sense that the water around Delfino Island would start to boil and for Grenja's attacks to fail. I realise this makes it look like Reflet and Shulk kinda won by luck but that was entirely the point. They don't have good team chemistry. I wonder how that'll play out?**

**This was the first time in a while I've written a fight sequence so let me know how I did, if you'd be so kind. I like to know how I do these things (as I'm sure every writer on the site and in general does). Remember that Greninja's counter can be aimed in any direction so it can come from above as well. **

**I deliberately left Greninja's gender ambiguous. Pokemon can have either so I just neglected to use either he or she. You probably have fanon for which it is. I did read a good fic about everyone thinking Greninja was male when in fact she was female. It's a good read. The fluffy pink pokemon that slows Shulk down is Swirlix. Isabelle was the fruit throwing dog Reflet saw.**

**Wotahbotah3k: Glad you enjoyed it. I censor lots of words if they have suggestive things in them. I just do. No real reason. I completely understand your stance on taunting. I only do it if I happen to pick the same character as someone else. The rest of the time I don't. Then silent matches are the way to go, I agree. Cliche? Absolutely but doesn't mean it isn't right.**

Xenobladefan: It's like someone put what you said into google translate and then translated back. Only slightly reminscent of a sentence but hey...I'm not gonna tell you how to write a review. That'd be innapropriate.

**MahNati: Dark is what I was going for. Glad you think I pulled it off. Reflet is a complicated person but I agree being rude to someone who's trying to help (not even trying to change you back just helping for the sake of it) like Zelda is very poor on her part. Let's hope she learns some humility. I can imagine Master Hand ruining the economy. Not maliciously or anything but just because he doesn't understand how money or inflation works. **

**Could he create a 'finding' device for the villians. Not unless someone wants a deus ex Machina (or deus ex Master in this case). Master Hand can do many things but he can't get Robin's memories back. He can't cleanse the Monado. He can't defeat Tabuu on his own. He also can't cook (hence why G+W does it). There are limits to what he can do. I still meet jerks online (tons of them) but there are still nice people, no doubt. I guess I just got lucky. I know who you mean...those people.**

Heman2000: What are their Motives? You, pal, have asked the question we've been asking since the beginning. The time approaches for us to find out...but not yet. I like the Megaman/ROB theory but as always I can't let on how accurate it is. Writer's suspense and all that. It's very detailed, though, which shows you put a lot of work into it. I'm almost flattered. Will Monado 3 make an appearance. Who knows. I don't want to deus ex Machina myself at the last hurdle now do I? Your abscence is fine. I understand your life doesn't revolve around this fic (as awesome as it is). Just to clarify that Xenoladefan/guest are the same but Lloydexe is someone else. I think.

**Wiltarrow: So...you're still sticking with the whole Ashley idea then. Points for sticking to your guns indeed. Though I may tire of saying it I cannot, of course, say how accurate you are. You too have an intersting theory. I feel a battle of the theories coming on, no? You've certainly got valid points to back it up. It'd be kinda hilarious to watch this whole thing crash and burn when the true villains are revealed, I agree. My Sonic knowledge is hazy, I'll admit. They're all hedgehogs (even Big the cat) and Sonic lost world is the best one. I think I summed it up. Have heard a lot about homestuck but never got around to reading it. Maybe one day.**

MinerKombat: I have indeed taken your advice and corrected myself in last chapter. It now reads 'see you in chapter 32' as it should. Thanks for pointing that out. Glad you like how I write Master Hand. I tried to make him less of a villan than I see in most of the fics on the site where he's only in it for the prestige or something strange. Nice Master Hand for life! Thanks for your support.

**Yugiohfangirl: Holy cr*p large block of text I needed to read! Skipping school for a week? Sounds irresponsible but I'm no parent yet so I won't judge you. Stress related time off though does sound intense. Hope everything's better now. Like I said, I'm not planning to use Monado 3 simply because of your reasons. You're right, it's powerful. But maybe too much for a satisfactory conclusion to the story. Reflet's story is similar to Robin's, you're right but perhaps more tragic this time around. **

**People only want to help her but she's paranoid they're out to get rid of her. Fear is a strange thing, kids. It turns people into something they're not. I'm sure we'll have some more Reflet/Shulk conversations don't you worry. I almost forgot you and Heman were playing a game. Guys, guys, you're all just great. I'm cool I know but I'm not worth competing over. And yes you do both do good reviews in your own ways.**

EthereaLynn: Thanks for your continued support over the last few chapters. It's good to know my early chapters are still intact. Once I've finished the story I'll go back and re-edit the early ones to fix grammer mistakes and what not. Thanks for pointing those out.

**Not much else to say. Go figure. I'll see you next time in chapter 33.**


	33. Reflet and Rosalina

Reflet POV

Shulk apparently didn't share my elation at winning. Sure he kept a smile up for the cameras while they were still rolling (including those dumb victory poses we have to do) and when everybody back at the mansion was congratulating us on winning but after that…well…

"What the hell is your problem?!" The enclosed space of the laundry room he'd pushed me into echoed with the accusation, filling it to the brim.

"I don't see what you mean," I tried to defend but he was having none of it.

"You pushed me into the line of fire! You nearly cost us the match with your recklessness!"

"But I didn't did I?" I shot back.

"Oh please," he said, rolling his eyes. "You won by total luck."

"It's still a win." He remained silent but I could tell his anger hadn't dissipated in the slightest.

"…I know why you did it."

"Because I'm changeable and I don't like you?"

"I wish. You were afraid that if you lost or did badly then Master Hand would erase your memories."

"So what if I was? I don't have any wish to die."

"…"

"Imagine how it feels to have everything you know stolen out from under you, knowing there's nothing you can do about it. Everything you were and are and could be vanishes. I can't imagine and I've got no wish to find out, okay?"

"IT'S NOT 'OKAY'!" He yelled, startling me more than slightly. "You've just described exactly what happened to Robin and you've spent this entire time not giving a sh*t about her but as soon as you're in the same position you expect me to care?! I tried to be nice or kid myself into thinking I could deal with you but screw it I'm just going to come out and say it. I hate you. I hate everything you are and everything you've become because it just reminds me that for every second you breathe it steals away a second from Robin's life. You're nothing more than a fraud…a poor impersonation of someone much more deserving and outright better as a person. The sooner you die the sooner we get Robin back. So get on with it. Just…die."

His final words echoed around the small space of the enclosure, reverberating once, twice, and three times more into my ears before finally dispelling. It was like time had frozen for the next thirty seconds. His electric blue eyes staring down my own chocolate brown. I hadn't noticed before but during his rant the Monado had activated silent behind him. I lost my nerve.

"….Well then….if you'll excuse me." I hurried out of the room, feeling Shulk's eyes burning into the back of my neck. I was just glad my own eyes were turned. I didn't want him to see the tears that fell.

* * *

I ran so far. I had to get away from here. The mansion seemed to have other ideas, of course. I was soon hopelessly lost and all the corridors were starting to look the same. I was ready to scream with frustration at it all. I had to get away but I didn't know how. Regardless, I ploughed on through the rooms and the occasional person in my way. After many tears had been spilled and my lungs were starting to burn up from the exhaustion I stumbled my way into a library of sorts. I wasn't here to read (I wasn't sure I could with my vision blurry from crying)…I was here to hide.

I quickly made my way to the back of the room, keeping as many bookshelves between me and the door as possible. The less likely it was that someone found me the better. I flung myself down on a crappy looking two seater couch in the corner, nearly knocking over some girl in the process. The book she'd been carrying dropped to the floor with a thud but I didn't care.

"Watch where you're going, idiot!" She snapped, straightening out a fold in the red dress she wore.

"S-sorry," I mumbled, not bothering to look up. I just wanted to be left alone.

"You better be!" She took a closer look at me. "Did I reduce the mighty Robin to tears? Priceless."

"I'm n-not Robin. I'm j-just a freak. I don't belong here."

"Yeah I don't want your life story, Robin."

"Stop calling me that." The girl took a moment to run her hand through one of her oversized, midnight black pigtails.

"That's your name isn't it? Or have I been insulting you with the wrong name all this time?"

"…"

"…Whatever, weirdo." She straightened her dress some more, taking with her the book I'd made her drop. "I'll leave you to cry in peace. Aren't I nice?" And with that she was gone. I didn't try to remember the conversation. If everything went smoothly I wouldn't remember anything at all before long. But…

I sat in silence, swinging my legs back and forth over the edge of the couch. I thought the rocking motion would calm me but if anything it just stimulated me even more. I stopped swinging. In fact I stopped doing anything at all. I curled into a ball and just stayed like that. In the ball I was safe…no one could hurt me and I could be free. I desperately wanted to believe my lie.

The only thing I'd ever wanted in my short life had been freedom. Free from Shulk, this contest, Robin…all of it. I remained huddled over for quite some time. There wasn't a clock around and I was in no state to move so I just stayed. Time melted together. Minutes flowed into hours. Hours flowed back into minutes. My scalp was burning up but still I did nothing. I didn't deserve 'nothing'.

"You're afraid." The voice didn't startle me as much as I thought it would. I was much too preoccupied with feeling sorry for myself to concentrate on anything else. The tears leaking out of the corners of my eyes weren't doing me any favors either.

"Why would I b-be afraid of you?" I whispered.

"Of me? No. You're afraid…of dying." I raised my head, not caring if they could see how puffy my eyes had become. Rosalina stood above me, her lone eye silently judging me.

"Isn't everyone?"

"That makes a nice change. Since when did you care about 'everyone' or anyone who wasn't you?"

"I don't," I added quickly. "I just…it's natural, right? To be scared of dying."

"It's not as common as you'd think. What happened, Reflet?"

"The truth. I thought I could handle it. This body…this life. I can't."

"Did Shulk…?"

"Yeah…I think everyone was thinking it but only he had the guts to s-say it. I'm not welcome here. Not just in the mansion but the world as well. I…I'm wrong. Everything about me is wrong. I'm just the shadow of someone greater." I looked up at her once more. "I didn't want this. I didn't want to become Robin. Could you live like that? Knowing that no matter what you did everyone would always hate you for something that wasn't your fault?" She remained silent.

"I know that feeling. But I don't let it control me. You should know that people will willingly give their lives for what they believe in. And ideal. A truth. Perhaps someone who they wish to protect."

"Well I hate to break it to you but I don't have anyone like that."

"Robin does." If my eyes weren't so red and puffed up I might've rolled my eyes at that.

"Here we go again. What's so amazing about this 'Robin' I keep hearing about? She has no more right to control this body t-than I do."

"So you admit you don't have the right?"

"Well…w-when you put it like that…" I didn't want to finish but the meaning was crystal clear. "So what then? Neither of us has the right?"

"That's correct. But ask yourself this, Reflet. Who has more of a reason to control your body? Who deserves it more…who **needs** it more?" I said nothing. "You said everyone is afraid of death, Reflet. You and I both know Robin wasn't. She faced Grima alone and sacrificed her own life for the safety of people she loved, without a thought to herself. She was never afraid."

"Are you just t-trying to make me f-feel bad?" I wiped away some of the tears onto my sleeve, letting them drip onto the floor.

"I just want you to see this in perspective," she said softly. "Robin has people that right now have no idea she's gone. People that love her. How do you think they'll react when they realise she's not coming back? Their hearts will break."

"You expect-_sniff_-me to c-care about that?"

"I expect you to understand. You said it yourself that you've got no one to care for and no one cares about you." I opened my mouth to interrupt but she held up a hand. "Your words not mine. Robin on the other hand has every reason to live. Friends, companions alike who need her. Will you be the one to stand in the way of that?"

"…You make it sound like my entire existence is meaningless. It's easy for you to say, sitting above the worlds in your mighty observatory passing judgement down on me." She shook her head.

"I never judge. That isn't my place." She was silent for a moment. "…Reflet how do you know I live in an observatory?"

"Well I…" I froze. How did I know? "I-I…I must have read it somewhere. Heard someone talking maybe?" Rosalina shook her head again.

"We both know that isn't true. You remember don't you? Our conversation on the roof."

"I…I…no." But I could remember. Not specifics but feelings. The howl of the wind…the cold cutting into my flesh. But it wasn't my flesh that was being cut that night. "No! Why can I r-remember things I h-haven't done? What's happening to me?"

"I was right. You still have some residual awareness, Reflet, of your life as Robin. It's starting to leak out."

"No…please no." In my mind's eye I furiously tried to deny it but if there's one person you can't fool it's yourself. The mind is cruel like that. But whose mind was it? "It was so cold that night," I whispered. "I…I told you I was…" I clutched my head.

"The barrier is still there, preventing you from seeing the whole picture."

"What happens if the barrier goes?" Silence. "What happens, Rosalina? What happens to me?!"

"Robin comes back. You fade back into her subconscious."

"You mean I die."

"You're barely even alive, Reflet. You're existence is only sustained because Robin isn't here. Even then we've seen cracks appear in it…in y_ou._"

"…"

"Your inexplicable love for the coat you wear. Your natural gift for magic. Even your interest in Lucina. These are all things that came from Robin."

"S-so…everything I am…is a lie?"

"No." She said it slightly too quickly for me to believe but I'd given up caring. "You're still important, Reflet."

"I'm only important because I can still bring Robin back. I don't even know how!"

"Well what I do know, however, is how much Robin has gone through. She's fought long and hard to achieve something resembling a normal life. Are you really going to be the one to take that away from her?"

"Like I had a choice!" I could feel the venom creep into my voice before I could stop myself. "I didn't choose to wake up in this body. I just did! Born into a world where everyone hates me and wants someone I've never even met back! It isn't fair!"

"As cliché as it sounds, Reflet, life isn't fair. The universe doesn't work that way."

"Well if you're so in touch with the universe then you can…"

"No."

"You didn't even listen to what I was going to say."

"You're going to ask me to use my influence to save you. The answer is no."

"But…"

"No."

"Please I…"

"No."

"I'm begging you…"

"No, Reflet! Stop!" She didn't raise her voice by much but it was still the loudest I'd ever heard her go. "I'm sorry but I can't. It pains me…it really does pain me but I can't help you. No one can help you. Not even you." She sighed, resuming her calm demeanour (even if I could still feel the sadness tinged around the edges).

"I thought maybe…maybe the universe could compensate and let you live. The implications are just too much. Robin has so much more to do. I've seen it. Her timeline is barely halfway through and I'm sure Master Hand knows it too. And now that we've seen it, it has to happen. You can't change history once you're part of it, Reflet. That's the destiny trap. The longer you stay the greater the paradox."

"So even the world itself is against me? What kind of life is that? Or are you just making all this crap up so I'll feel bad and work with you?"

"I don't think I'm capable of joking, Reflet. Especially about something of this magnitude." I scanned her face and even through my tears it was still plain to see she was serious.

"I…I hate…all…of you."

She said nothing, merely taking a seat next to me. Without thinking I leaned over onto her shoulder (if only to give my silent tears something to fall onto). I wouldn't admit, even to myself, but I actually wanted some human contact. A warm body to share, even for a few moments. She seemed surprised by my gesture but returned it soon enough. We sat there in total silence, punctuated only by my occasional sniffles.

"Why…why do I have to die? I know why b-but…it's too much. I've only been alive for a couple of days and I'm already so afraid. I've built up all of these new memories and now they're going to fade again."

"That's the way it is for everyone in the end. We're born, we live, and we die. Memories fade into dust and the dust forms into new memories. So the cycle continues as it must. I'm sorry that yours has to come to an end sooner than most but there's no other way."

"…I won't get to experience any of it, will I? Things that normal people do. Getting a house or falling in love." I recoiled slightly. "I sound pretty cheesy but it's still true."

"Robin won't get to do any of that either. I know you don't remember her but she's you, Reflet. You're one and the same. You know how much she's done and gone through…she at least deserves the chance at a happy ending."

"And I don't?" I could feel fresh tears welling up again but I'd long gone past the point of caring who could see them. The cosmic guardian said nothing but pulled me closer, stroking my hair in somewhat of a motherly fashion.

"What you can do is help Robin by giving her back her life. She'll remember you, Reflet, even if it isn't consciously. You act through her in everything she does just as she is now. When she falls asleep you can talk to her through dreams, like a gentle guiding influence. It's not the best option but it's the only one we have."

"But I can't!" I sniffled. "I've tried to remember what it was l-like to be Robin but I just can't!"

"You will. I know you will." She stood, leaving me to flop down back onto the couch. "I'm sorry, Reflet. Really I am."

"Can't you at least tell me what to do?" Another long shake of the head, letting me catch a glimpse of her other eye for once."

"I've done as much as I can. I'm not allowed to help you directly. That's just how it is." She turned to go. "But…I should let you know that your match tomorrow is against Gannondorf and ROB. Make of that what you will." Then she too was gone, leaving me once again with only the tear stains on the couch for company. Good. I deserved to be alone.

_Your match tomorrow is against Gannondorf and ROB. Make of that what you will. _What did that mean? _Gannondorf and ROB. Gannondorf and ROB. _What did they have in common? Or did one of them have something that could help me? _Gannondorf and ROB. Gannondorf…" _That was it. I knew what Rosalina had meant. My mind. My horrible imperfect mind had been corrupted with dark energy and magic. Now I knew how to get rid of it.

I sighed, wiping away my tears for the final time. I knew what I had to do. It was time. Time for me to die.

* * *

**A/N: Sometimes there's just no other way. Sometimes someone has to go. Reflet finally realises there's only one way out. I'm so sorry. In case you didn't figure it out that girl that Reflet briefly speaks to is Ashley.**

**Yuhiohfangirl: Glad you like the fight scene. Lots of effort went into (more than I'd like to admit). The time is indeed near for more than one thread of the story. Now it's getting serious.**

**MahNati: I already explained myself as best I could in my PM so I won't bother everyone around here with that. They're still good points though. Oopsie it seems Shulk wasn't the better person here at all. Well he has every right to be mad.**

**Wiltarrow: Huh I never considered putting both of your theories together. They actually work surprisingly well. One day I'll get around to reading homestuck but at 8000 pages...blimey that's a lot.**

**Heman2000: Whoa hey I nearly didn't catch your review in time. That would've been embarrassing. Reflet's sadistic traits are completely born out of her fear as I hope you've seen this chapter. I'm not going to repeat what I said about yours and Wiltarrow's theories (Gods damn it's the line above this one. Go figure). Good to know you respect that though.**

**R Hate: Seems you're getting your wish.**

**Banana: Maybe. Looks like we're too late to find out.**

**Bob: We need to let that meme die. Ironic because Greninja's top tier in official pokemon tiers.**

**Yoooo: Reasons. Heat of the battle. **

**So this chapter was shorter than previous ones and was mostly dialogue but Reflet needs her closure. Plus writing Rosalina is always one of my favorite things. See you in chapter 34 where (hopefully) we get to see Robin back. Endings are bittersweet like that.**


	34. Round 2: Dark desires

**A/N: Over a year. This story has been going for over a year. Yes has it really been that long. So I guess it's time for my obligatory mention of how awesome you guys are for sticking with this for so long and thanks for your continued support.**

**I don't really have a way to check that and I'm sure many readers have left since the beginning and many have joined fairly recently. I love you guys all the same. Really. I'm not really sure how many chapters we've got left but there isn't too many. Oh boo-hoo I'm sure you'll live. I'm just happy you're reading right now so let's leave it at that.**

* * *

Reflet POV

I had a dream last night. I'd stayed up late in the library trying to learn all I could about dark magic and memory loss and somehow it must have bled through into the sleeping world. I did find myself falling asleep in the library but I got the strangest feeling I shouldn't so I quickly ended up leaving.

However I, quite understandably, didn't remember the way back to the hospital wing so I settled for the floor instead. It wasn't dignified or comfortable but I reminded myself I didn't deserve such things so I did it anyway. The hardness served as my reminder of my wrongdoings…even if I had no control over most of them.

In the dream I was standing alone, my tomes spent and sword broken. It hurt. The dark figure standing opposite me with cape billowing out behind them said nothing, reaching out. I let it happen. The thing about knowing you're going to die is you have to accept it. No running, no hiding, only darkness. The figure touched my chest, shattering my body. No pain. No tears. And yet…I could still feel. It was like listening to speech underwater; still there but at the same time not quite.

The dark figure had vanished but I somehow knew I was still not alone. The thing about not having a body is it's hard to turn around but I heard their voice regardless. It wasn't like being underwater with them. I heard their voice as clear as Shulk's denouncement of my existence…and it was laughing at me. Out of the corner of my disembodied vision I could see a swirling darkness begin to form, surrounding me.

**"Oh dear, Robin. Find your way back, did you? Enjoy it while it lasts. Robin or Reflet or whoever inhabits your form makes no difference. I'm going to enjoy my reward…" **I awoke not with a start but instead a gradual climb towards consciousness, like the tendrils of black I'd seen were trying to drag me back down. Very unpleasant.

_That dream…how strange. It's almost as if that voice was talking straight to me. It wasn't the voice of the other figure. I already know who that is. I guess the dream is my subconscious's way of letting me know it approves of my plan tomorrow. _

_I guess I was right in believing even my mind knows I don't belong here. The other voice…I feel like I should know it from somewhere. But I can't get distracted by it. I must sleep once more to gather my strength for my match tomorrow if my plan is to succeed. _And sleep I did. There were no dreams this time.

* * *

"Hey…"

"Hey…" That pretty much summed up any conversation Shulk and I had at breakfast. Once or twice he opened his mouth and tried to say something but ended up going back to his coffee every time. Coffee did seem pretty popular at breakfast as many Smashers tried to perk themselves up a bit more before their respective matches. When I tried I had to spit it out (over an annoyed Ness I might add) due to its bitter qualities.

_It must be an acquired taste. I'll just try again tomor….hah. I nearly forgot. Bad Reflet. _I pinched myself under the table. _You almost let yourself forget. By the end of the match there won't be 'me' anymore if… _I pinched myself again …_when I succeed._

I scanned the room out of sheer boredom. Most everyone else was chatting quietly as if they were afraid to blurt something out that would give an opponent an advantage.

_They really care about this competition too much. _A small crash shattered the silence. Luigi had apparently knocked his cereal over in fright after discovering Pikmin hiding behind the milk cartons. Seriously…who does that?

After a painfully awkward breakfast (at least by the standards of everyone else on our table) we made our way once again out into the courtyard to see what the plasma screens were showing this time.

As told, Shulk and I were against Gannondorf and ROB. Shulk looked mildly surprised but shook it off. Actually now that I thought about it how could Rosalina have known who my match was against? The plasma screens were the only way to find out and they only started displaying after breakfast. I guess that's why she's the cosmic guardian and I'm…not even supposed to be alive.

Other matches included Robin and Lucina facing off against some guy that looked a lot like Olimar, and Luigi. Palutena and Mr Game and Watch against Ness and Lucas. That should be interesting. Olimar and Pikachu against Wario and Megaman. Also interesting. Today Master Hand gave no speech but let us get straight on with it; the less time spent idling around the better. I agreed wholeheartedly.

"Reflet wait!" I stopped making my way to the teleport area to see Shulk had caught up to me. "I…I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I was just…" I cut him off, not with words but instead with a hug. He seemed more than a little surprised.

"You told me exactly what I needed to hear," I whispered into his ear. "I understand now. Thank you." I gently pushed him away, vanishing into the teleport area before he could ask why A) I wasn't punching him in the face, and B) I was suddenly being affectionate.

I didn't want to answer. If he worked out what I was planning to do he might try to stop me and that was definitely the last thing I needed. It was obvious he cared for Robin greatly but I knew his hero instincts would kick in regardless if he suspected anything was amiss. It was admirable but not what I needed. What I needed, ironically, was the complete opposite. I needed Ganondorf.

The light around me dissipated, leaving me standing in front of a wall spanning mirror. I could see the king of evil himself had teleported a fair way away with ROB. Shulk appeared next to me.

"Reflet what do mea…?"

"Ganondorf is mine," I said simply. "You take on ROB, got it?"

"But…"

"Please…I…I need to do this." I could see was as equally confused as he was unhappy but he relented once I'd given him what he must've translated as a knowing look. At least he thought I had it all under control. In some ways I did. I at least knew what I had to do.

The books I read last night described in great detail the science of memory loss through dark magic. It was simple to reverse it. More dark magic. As strange as it sounds it was the truth, in the same way starting another fire could put out a bigger fire by stealing all of its fuel. Terrible metaphors aside that was more or less what I intended.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Shulk was already sweating profusely despite not having done any actual fighting yet.

"You alright, Shulk."

"Y-yeah. Just a bit…I don't know. I feel ill."

"You shouldn't have drank all that coffe."

"Yeah maybe."

**"Contestants…are you ready?" **Shulk nodded hesitantly but didn't take his eyes off me. Had he worked it out? **"Three…" **I locked eyes with Ganondorf. Beyond his obvious air of disdainful indifference I could see in the burning cold of his pupils he wanted to win. **"Two…" **He could win all he wanted. I couldn't care less about that. "**One…" **But there was a way we could both win. He could win the match and he could also help me to die. Everybody wins. Easier said than done. "**GOOOOO!"**

I put my plan into action. Or tried to; ROB had flown down in front of me, cutting me off. I saw Shulk sprint off to take Ganondorf on. In other words almost the complete opposite of what I'd intended.

"Get out of the way, robot," I threatened. "This doesn't concern you."

_"Negative, Miss Robin,"_ it stated monotonously. _"It is you who need be concerned. We will fight now."_

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." When ROB made no move I ran into it full pelt and rammed it. ROB remained steadfast, absorbing the brunt of the attack.

_"Damage report…negative. Prepare to be purged."_ Before I could react ROB had grabbed me with both of its claw like hands and began to squeeze. They were like a vice, slowly forcing the air out of my lungs. Then, without warning, ROB suddenly flew upwards before smashing me back into the ground; if the safety field hadn't been active I would almost certainly have broken both my legs. The impact sent me back into the air where ROB had been hovering. I just had enough time to look around to see the bottom end of ROB's unit where the burner was located before it began to glow.

"You've got to be joki …" And then I was flung sideways by the full force of the burner's explosion, filling my lungs with noxious fumes; I landed several metres away, barely latching onto the edge of the stage. Coughing out the majority of the smoke, I hauled myself back up. ROB was standing (or as close as standing as the robot could be perceived to do) as close to me as possible.

_"We need not fight,"_ it informed. _"If you surrender then you will not be harmed."_

"I don't-_cough_-want to hurt you either, ROB. I want to fight Ganondorf, not you."

_"The king of evil is preoccupied,"_ it said without looking behind (where Shulk was already one stock down from repeated powerful hits). _"I will be your opponent."_

"No…you don't understand. I have to…"

_"It is you who does not comprehend the situation. If you do not fight me then I will win. If you do fight me I will win."_

"I don't have time for this!" I summoned my elwind tome and propelled myself up and over the machine. I thought I'd got away when I landed safely, only to feel a searing pain in the back of my knee a second later. I turned to find ROB had launched a spinning gyro right where I'd landed. I seethed (but couldn't help but feel impressed): such precision could only have been calculated by a machine mind.

_"You may not leave, Robin,"_ it said, advancing towards me. _"Surrender or be purged."_

"Why do you care?!" I yelled, not caring that almost everyone in the known universe was watching my every move. "You're a machine! What could you gain from winning a competition?" For the first time I could've sworn I saw ROB hesitate. It was barely perceptible but I was sure of it.

_"You think as a machine I do not have aspirations and goals of my own?"_

"W-well…" I could feel my anger dissipate just as soon as it had begun. Unfortunately ROB didn't quite see it that way.

_"Your ignorance has betrayed you. For that…you perish."_

_"_Wait I didn't mean tha…" Another Gyro sliced into my shins, sending waves of pain ricocheting through my lower body. I batted it away with my Levin sword but it appeared that was what ROB had wanted. It crashed into me, body and arms rotating at blinding speed.

I raised my sword in a weak effort to block the attack but the turning force ripped it out of my hands, sending it skittering off the edge of the stage. Once, twice, thrice, four times I was hit before the final swing sent me flying backwards.

I looked over to Shulk. He'd been consistently taking heavy damage the whole time while Ganondorf was barely breaking a sweat. Now that I looked closer, Shulk's swings were looking kinda sluggish, barely reacting in time to avoid Ganon's volcano kick.

_That technique has serious lag to it. He should be out manoeuvring those kind of moves easily. Maybe Shulk's more ill then he knows? _

_"Face me, Robin. I haven't finished with you yet." _Speaking of out manoeuvring. I quickly pulled out my thunder tome, beginning to throw out rapid shots of thunder. Just as I suspected. While ROB's body was strong it was also heavy and slow; it might be able to fly but it was still bulky as anything. As such all of my thunder spells hit their mark.

I knew that if I charged them then that'd give ROB an opportunity to advance so I continued my rapid fire assault, hoping to rack up enough damage for a KO. Of course the thunder tome soon broke so I switched to arcfire but ROB had begun spinning again in the brief period I'd been searching for my tome. The blast of fire rebounded, striking me square in the chest. Before I could recover I'd been grabbed again.

_"Desist from spamming your magic projectiles, Robin. You are only delaying the inevitable."_

"For f**k's sake my name is **not **Robin!" I hissed angrily, hitting ROB in the side of the head.

"_Detail…insignificant." _The body rotated sharply, hurling me behind it. That monotone voice was really starting to annoy me more than the actual fighting itself. Thankfully I didn't have to worry about that as a backslash from Shulk sent the machine flying past the blast line, losing a stock. Now that he was closer I could see the sheen of sweat very clearly clinging to his complexion.

"Jeez…what's the matter with you?"

"I…I don't know. I feel…weird."

"You shouldn't have eaten all those scrambled eggs, idiot. I knew they were bad for you."

"I don't think that's it…"

"It doesn't matter. Let's switch. You take ROB and I'll take Ganondorf."

"You sure? He packs quite a punch."

_Let's hope so. _"Yeah I'm sure. Just out range ROB with your sword but not far enough it can nail you with a gyro. You'll win easily."

"Ahem!" The voice was like metal being scraped over rock. We both turned to see the king of evil himself glaring at the both of us. "If I might interrupt…"

"Sorry your highness." I walked over slowly, facing him. "Didn't mean to upset you."

"And yet my opponent has now switched. Cowardly but understandable. No one can stand before me and survive."

"I aim not to disappoint, sir." I felt the Levin sword return to my pocket so I drew it. "Let us begin."

"Quite." He brought out a sword of his own, nearly twice the length of my own blade and glowing black with magic.

"Wha…"

"Hmm…I think not." He re-sheathed the sword. "That won't be necessary." His eyes hardened. Prompting me to do the same. I didn't have to win but gods know I would try; his arrogance was actually insufferable.

A quick, low, kick caught me off guard before I saw Ganon ready a warlock punch. This was my chance! All I had to do was get hit by it and that would be it. And yet… ROB and Ganon together had really grated my nerves. ROB with its lack of care about my identity and Ganondorf's arrogance; if I was going I was going out with a bang. Besides it wouldn't be fair to Robin if she ended up losing because of me. I didn't care about the tournament in the slightest but I knew Robin did. That was than enough reason for me, I decided.

I leapt over the punch and slashed at his face. This only seemed to anger him rather than actually hurt him so I fired a rapid succession of close range elwinds to keep up the pressure. A straight jab broke through the spell and hit me squarely in the jaw. I rolled around to the side firing a thunder spell for good measure. I quickly charged another one up but I was forced to stop to guard against an elbow strike. I raised my sword for another slash but Ganon caught it with his bare hand. With my free hand I fired the arc thunder I'd been charging straight into the glowing hole in Ganon's chest.

"Argggh! You insect!" He bellowed, reeling backwards. Taking advantage of his condition, I threw a maelstrom of fireballs, each one connecting with a small explosion before I finished it up with an electrically charged smash attack. The king of evil didn't stand a chance. I'd actually managed a decent KO. That was more than I'd hoped for if I'm honest. Now I could (quite literally) die happy, as morbid as that sounded. It was more than I deserved.

Ganondorf reappeared at the top of the stage. Too my surprise he wasn't mad or even angry at all. In fact he almost seemed amused that a mere mortal had bested him.

"An impressive display, magic user, but that's all the luck you're getting. This ends now."

"Then give me your best shot." I said, spreading my arms. "I think I've done enough." He raised a bristly eyebrow.

"You invite your own demise? Who am I to refuse?" His fist became cloaked in a dark energy, performing complex hand symbols to channel its flow. This time I didn't attempt to move. It was time, I decided. The dream I'd had was coming true.

I'd like to say my life flashed before my eyes but when you've only been alive for a couple of days the effect isn't quite the same. Instead I envisioned those that Robin had loved welcoming her back. Shulk. Lucina. A man with the same cobalt hair I couldn't name. All smiling. Smiling for her. Smiling because I was no more.

As the fist drew backwards, the darkness thickened and began to churn. Only seconds to go now. You know it's funny…I'd always wanted a life of my own…to escape. It wasn't quite the way I'd expected and yet here I was…escaping. I could almost hear Rosalina's judgement over the scream of Shulk telling me to get out of the way. I let his voice filter away into nothing. I wasn't sure if Rosalina had actually said these words or where I'd gotten them from but they seemed to make sense. They hadn't before when I was weak and angry over my existence. Now…everything made sense.

_Life…death. We cannot have one without the other. Through life, comes death, comes life. Thus the cycle continues. It is the greatest honour to die so that another may live, Reflet. Know that._ The fist slammed into me, the magic flowing into my body…my soul even. I closed my eyes, letting it overcome me.

_Hello darkness my old friend…_

* * *

Robin POV

I was back. I was flying backwards through the air at high speed but I was back. I passed through the upper edge of the blast line from the force of the impact, reappearing seconds later at the top of the stage. Shulk was still staring dumb struck at me; from his perspective I'd just thrown away a stock by taking a direct warlock punch for absolutely no reason at all. You bet he was mad.

"Reflet what the hell?! I thought you were past all that cr*p!"

"Actually…my name's Robin, Shulk. It's me. I'm back." Time seemed to stand still. He deactivated his Monado, studying me closely.

"…..Robin?...You're…..not Reflet anymore?"

"I'm not clear on all the details but I'll try to explain later. Right now we've got a match to win."

"Yes indeed." I turned to see Ganondorf and ROB standing side by side, watching our exchange. "How touching. I'll enjoy standing victorious over your ideals more than ever."

_"Cease your social interaction and fight us," _ROB added in its usual monotone. I turned back to Shulk.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah I guess…Robin. Wow it feels weird to say that."

"Tell me about it." I saw him crack a smile so I knew I was on the road to recovery. It had come at a price…a terrible price but I intended to honor it in every way I could. That started with kicking ROB and Ganondorf out of the tournament.

* * *

**"The winners are…Shulk and Robin!"**

"This was a good result!"

"I'm always three steps ahead." We stayed like for a few seconds before I elbowed Shulk in the ribs.

"You can stop posing now. Master Hand cuts the connection after a few seconds."

"Y-yeah I knew that…I just…it feels good to be alongside you again, Robin. If that's really you of course and you're not just pretending." The light of the teleport engulfed the both of us, transporting us back to the courtyard.

"Of course it's me! Why would I lie?"

"To get you to trust me to manipulate me for your own gains." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Okay what do I have to do to prove to you I'm me?"

"Tell me something only Robin would know." This time I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously? That's probably the most cliché thing you could ask."

"Just do it, Robin. Please…I have to know if it's really you."

"…" I could see in his eyes that he was borderline desperate. The corners of them twitching up. The pupils dilating. He wanted to believe wasn't letting himself out of fear of deception. I couldn't blame him. "I…don't know. Ask me something."

"I don't know either. Prove it some other way."

"How?!"

"I don't know!"

**_"Everyone relax." _**We turned to see Mewtwo and Lucario making their way slowly through the crowd. On a screen behind them I could see Wario had lost his final stock to Olimar and Pikachu, ending their match. **_"I believe Robin is telling the truth."_**

"Could you not read her mind, please?" Shulk complained tiredly.

**_"Ah yes you were doing such an impeccable job on your own. Please forgive me."_**

"You know what I mean."

**"****_You could admit that perhaps mind reading can be ok in some circumstances, no?"_**

"Don't push it, Mewtwo."

"Enough," Lucario interjected after seeing the Homs and Pokémon eyeing each other up. "How about we go somewhere more…private to discuss this."

"Agreed," I said. "No one needs to know I was ever gone at all so let's keep it that way." Matches were still going on on the plasma TV's so most of the other Smasher's attention was diverted away from us, allowing the four of us to slip away. A roar went up from the crowd as Lucina landed a finishing blow against Alph. Good for her. I could've sworn I saw Rosalina staring at me from within the bulk of the crowd but I wasn't sure. I wouldn't put it past her.

We backtracked through the mansion until we came to an empty common room (which wasn't too hard considering anyone who wasn't in a match was watching them). As soon as we were inside Lucario locked the door and rounded on us.

"Tell me everything. Every detail, every scrap of information. Leave nothing out."

**"****_But first we will scan the room to make sure we are alone."_**

"Of course." They both closed their eyes for a few seconds (Shulk and I exchanging awkward glances the whole time) before they snapped open again. "Did you…"

"Same as you…" They both whipped around lightning fast and fired a shadow ball and aura sphere respectively towards the potted plant in the corner of the room. They passed straight through and smashed into the far wall, blowing a sizeable hole in it. Let's hope Master Hand didn't see that later. The plant shimmered and vanished leaving a giggling Palutena in its place.

"Oops! Guess I'm fooling no one."

"Palutena?" Shulk and I asked simultaneously. "What're you doing here?"

"And how did you find us so quickly?" Shulk added. The green haired woman sighed, flicking a few strands out of her eyes.

"I'm a goddess. Figure it out."

"Just tell us already," Shulk said, his impatience becoming more apparent.

"I actually just wanted to make sure you were ok, Robin. I felt a terrible surge of energy take place during your match and put two and two together. Contrary to what other higher powers might say I actually do care about other mortals' lives. Does that surprise you?" I had the urge to scream 'yes' but I refrained.

**_"Never mind that, shouldn't you be in a match right now?"_**

"Of please!" She mused. "I was one of the first pairs to finish. Ness and Lucas were total pushovers between my reflector shield and Mr G's oil bucket. They never stood a chance. PK fire bros. no more."

"Yes well…let's continue. I think we're all wanting to hear Robin's story." All eyes turned to me. I guess that was my cue. "How much do you remember?"

"Do you remember your time as Reflet?"

"Where is Reflet now?"

**"****_Who was it that attacked you in the library?"_**

"What's your plan for stopping the one who caused the nightmares?"

"Why did you let Ganondorf warlock punch you in the match just now?"

"Was that what brought you back?"

The questions kept on coming until I could no longer tell them apart. Just a wall of voices.

"Enough!" I yelled, silencing all of them. "I'll tell you all I can remember and answer as many of your questions as possible, ok?" They all nodded. "Good. I'll start at the beginning. It goes like this…"

* * *

**A/N: I totally did just leave the story on a cliff hanger. Deal with it. So I decided not to use a gender pronoun for ROB as it doesn't really have one. I wouldn't feel right using either so apologies if it was a bit weird to read. Actually this is the first time using an extended scene with ROB (or Ganon for that matter) so I hope I got the characterisation right. They're both a blank slate as far as I'm concerned but I like to think ROB does have ideals of his own that he sticks to. Fine balance and all of that.**

Yugiohfangirl: You may not say much but it's all I needed to hear. It's the little things, kids, that makes peoples days. This was one of them.

**Wiltarrow: Oh would I ever try to deliberately mislead you? That's entirely up to you of course. You raise many good points once again so we'll just have to see how many will be answered. I say that a lot but it has to be done. I honestly tried to read some Homestuck but the interative nature of it threw me off balance slightly. I might just check out that channel you so kindly said. I'll speak more about webcomics down below if you're interested.**

MahNati: It certainly is tragic but it was time for Robin to return. Hope it lived up to your expectations. Good to know you liked the reasoning behind her decision though. Reflet and Rosalina both had some good points. Turns out you were right aboout the whole 'warlock punch' thing. Who'd have thought?  
**  
Heman2000: Who knows what Gannon's role is here or why he paired up with ROB? I'm sure they both have stories of their own to tell but events are moving quickly indeed. You're right in thinking motive is key. The question that ties everything together. But a question for another time I think. Right now Robin has to deal with the fall out from regaining control of her body.**

Empireofjoy: I don't remember writing anything about Goku at all to be honest apart from when I grouped him with Shrek and Spongebob etc. for dumb character requests. The whole '10 year old thing' was mainly Shrek and Spongebob. Goku just happened to be there as well. I don't think any anime is for 10 year olds if we remove the pokemon one (and maybe the beyblade one). I don't really know a lot about anime to be honest.

**Lloydexe857: Thanks! I'll definitely include references to the Alph and Koopalings (as someone who likes to use Lemmy) but it may just be cameo simply because of the way the story has progressed. I'm not going to force anything in if you catch my drift.**

Waterbottle3k: 10 points to you for also guessing Warlock punch. Reflet has mostly fulfilled her role as simply another version of Robin accidently created by whoever wiped her mind. As harsh as it sounds she was just an accident. I can forgive you for not sympathising with Reflet. I gave Rosalina a more etheral prescence than I've seen in most stories just because I felt she was always more distant than people made her out to be. Sworn only to watch, not to interfere if you understand me. Yeah you do.

**Xenobladefan: Good to know. Shulk is pretty cool.**

Wolfy707: Glad to see you've been along for the ride for so long. That means a lot to me. Friendly fire should always be on online to stop double Megaman mains firing of megabuster shots like missiles through each other. I wondered if someone caught the box reference. Good to know. I'll probably reference those Smashers at some point but like I said I won't force anything.  
**  
Otherguests: Was that a starwars reference? Thanks for reading.**

Okay so now's the time that I'm going to say some stuff not strictly Smash related so you can stop reading if you want. I won't judge (much). It's just going to be thoughts so...whatever.

**So a certain reviewer asked me to read a webcomic called Homestuck which got me thinking about webcomics in general and what I'd say I'd advocate as the best one. With no hesitation I say 'Flaky Pastry'. It's been going since 2005 (a whole decade!) with weekly updates. It isn't overly story based with a huge complicated plot (Homestuck, Gunnerkrigg court etc.) but nor is it joke of the week (Cyanide and happines, Buttersafe etc.) **

**It's a perfect blend of story telling and action in a perfect blend of science-fiction and magic. Seriously it's got time travel, magic portals...pastry. Everything you could ever want. I know I sound like the PR team for this but it's been a part of my life for so long now I think I've earned the right. I recommend it to everyone. **

**It's also LGBT friendly with one of the main characters openly bisexual which is treated with as much respect as humor at her unlucky propositions. If you're bored and want something fun to read look no further. I did say it wasn't strictly videogame related but throughout the second story arc one character cosplays as Snake from Metal gear solid and later cosplays as Ryu from streetfighter. They've both been in Smash bros in some capacity so there's some link I guess. **

**They also cosplay as Dante from 'Devil may cry' so there's that. Okay...you can go now. I've got nothing more to say on either Smash bros. or webcomics. See you next chapter. Will we finally be getting some answers? Who knows?**


	35. Extinguished candlelight

**A/N: Okay so if you haven't been living under a rock you probably saw the Nintendo Direct. You also probably know that Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy 7 was announced as DLC for Smash Bros. You also probably want to see my thoughts on this (because I'm a very interesting person). Well tough you'll have to wait. Enjoy chapter 35!**

* * *

Robin POV

"It goes like this…" And of course it was at that point the other Robin and Lucina burst into the room, breaking through the lock.

_"__**Were we really that oblivious to so many people following us?" **_Mewtwo mused. **_"First Palutena and now these two…I'm losing my touch."_**

"Robin!" The other gasped, ignoring Mewtwo and breathing heavily like he'd been running. "I saw what happened! Are you okay? Is it really you?"

"Well if you hadn't interrupted we might actually find out!" Shulk snapped. When six pairs of eyes swivelled to his he backtracked. "Um…I…I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I'm just on edge that's all. Anxious even."

"Well you have every right to be. I mean I could just be bluffing like Shulk says but allow me to explain. Trust me." Silence. "Does everyone here trust me?" I looked to each and every one of them, receiving some sort of indication they did. Shulk hesitated slightly but soon nodded his approval.

In fact the only one I didn't receive any indication from was Lucina who, in fairness, had gone to close the now busted door. She remained by it, holding it closed. I tried to make eye contact but she kept averting them. Had I done something to her as Reflet? Not all the memories had come back at once. I hope I hadn't done anything to offend her.

"So…" I began. "Let's start with the most obvious question. Do I remember what it was like to be Reflet?" No one said anything so I continued. "Yes…and no. It's very difficult to describe."

"Difficult how?" Lucario asked.

"It's like I was aware of everything she was doing and feeling but like looking through a one way mirror. Or maybe being underwater? I knew everything she was doing but I didn't have control over it. It's like…when you think you've woken up from a long sleep but you're actually still half asleep. You're aware of everything going on around you but with it all voices feeling far away and feelings…disconnected somehow. You can't move, only observe if that makes any sense." Palutena nodded.

"I think I know what you mean. I was put to sleep by Medusa but I could still communicate with Pit even though I couldn't move my real body. Was it like that?"

"Sort of. Like I said it's hard to explain. I couldn't make Reflet do anything but I think I could make her feel. Things like hope and fear."

**"****_So like a living consciousness then?"_**

"Yeah…maybe."

**_"Is that where Reflet is now? Is she now part of your subconscious now that she's gone?"_**

"…I've got absolutely no idea. What I do know is she was brave in the end, perhaps braver than I would've been. She chose to die so that I might live."

"But all those things she said," Shulk countered. "Everything she said and did was to hurt other people and put others done. She said it herself that she didn't care about other people, only herself." I shook my head.

"That may be true but like I said I could feel what she felt whenever she lashed out. That's exactly what it was…lashing out. Fear leads to violence. She was just scared…so scared of losing her memories in the same way I had that she tried to keep everyone away from her so they wouldn't hurt her. She was terrified." I looked past the group and out of the window, a faraway expression on my face. "And yet she chose to die. She worked through her fear to do the right thing. Every day for the rest of my life I'll pray for her. I owe her my life." Though we said nothing aloud we all collectively bowed our heads as a mark of respect. Even Shulk joined in though I could tell he wasn't completely convinced. As if to prove that he was the first to break the silence.

"Do you remember everything then? Everything she said and did?" Again I shook my head.

"Not quite. Having a couple of days' worth of memories suddenly forced into your head does tend to disorientate you slightly. They're still pretty jumbled so it'll be a while before I can make sense of all of them. I…I apologise in advance if she…I…said or did anything to any of you that hurt you in some way."

Out of the corner I saw the faintest hint of a tremble run through Lucina. So far she'd been the only not to say anything and I got the strangest feeling she _really _didn't want to be here; she likely just followed in the wake of the other Robin's pursuit of our group and was forced along, I surmised. Having said that I still didn't know the reason she was so uncomfortable around me. I'd done something as Reflet, that much was clear, but I still didn't know what exactly. It must've been bad.

The faintest memory dancing around the fringes of my mind showed a few blurred images of Lucina and I being alone together but there was no more than that. A feeling of…warmth maybe? I'm sure I'd find out and make amends in time. The other Robin's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Okay that's all well and good but I still want to know how you did it. What exactly happened between you and Ganondorf to cause you to change back?"

"I think I can guess," Palutena said, prompting Lucario and Mewtwo to round on her. Their voices weren't filled with accusation…more an enquiring tone than I expected.

"How would you know anything of the dark arts?"

**_"You are the goddess of light, yes? Pray do tell how you came by such knowledge of your opposite?"_**

"When you've dealt with Medusa and Hades as much as I've had to then you tend to pick things up. Now if you've quite finished I'd like to hear the rest of Robin's story." That tone of voice…I couldn't describe it. It wasn't pressuring exactly but I got the feeling she intended it to be. In fairness there'd been a lot of interruptions and if she hadn't basically told everyone to be quiet than Shulk would've. Still…

"Yes well…I sort of had help from Rosalina."

"I thought she couldn't interfere in our lives like that?" The other Robin exclaimed.

"It was really more of a hint than anything," I defended. "She told me who my match was against and I put two and two together I suppose."

"Yes but what exactly was the 'two and two'," he insisted. "I don't understand what I saw. It was some sort of transfer of energy I know that much but what caused it?"

"I read up on the subject last night and found that if my mind had indeed been corrupted by dark magic then exposing it to an even greater strength would wrench control away from it. There's no greater source of dark magic I can think of than Ganondorf himself."

"So wait…dark magic was the problem but adding more of it was also the solution?"

"As strange as it sounds you're completely right, Robin." I said. "Maybe I can use a metaphor or simile to explain it better. Imagine my body as a lit candle and the corrupting magic as the air that keeps the candle alight. The flame needs the air to burn, right? They all nodded. "But if the air starts to move and it becomes windy, the air will blow the candle out. That's what happened today. Too much dark magic in my body and 'POOF' it cancelled itself out."

"Or it could've ripped your body apart by the colliding forces? You were very lucky that didn't happen." Palutena pointed out. A general nod of consensus went around the room but I shook my head again.

"I thought that as well but I think Reflet was clever than all of us."

**_"What do you mean?"_**

"The safety field. All the matches we fight in have a safety grid put in place by Master Hand. The dark magic within me literally couldn't destroy my body while I was in the field so it did the only thing it could and faded out of existence.

"That's…actually very clever. Well done, Robin, for figuring it out."

"Well technically it was an alternate variation of me but yes…I suppose by transitive property I am very clever."

"…..But that doesn't answer the big question though, does it?" Shulk stressed.

"I know what you're going to ask and the reason most of you are here but I'm sorry I can't. I've got no idea who made me lose my memories."

"But I thought you said the memories were coming back to you?"

"They are," I insisted. "But most of them exist at least in some blurry image or something. "I just remember getting the note and then going into the library and…."

"Wait what note?" I dug around in my pocket before pulling it out (albeit a lot more crumpled than before). "Here." I handed it over but Mewtwo caught it with his psychic grip and levitated it in front of every one.

**_"To save us passing it around the room," _**He explained. Another general murmur of agreement. Lucina was still pretending not to be here. Seriously…what had Reflet/I done that caused her be like this. Though I felt a little bad I really wanted to bring the subject up but I knew it was neither the time nor the place. Lucario was the first to respond to the note.

"It says that 'S' was the one responsible for the note. We can assume it was written by Shadow the Hedgehog considering he was brought into the hospital wing around the same time as you."

"You think he wrote the note?"

"Actually no." All eyes turned to the other Robin. "That's actually the other reason I wanted to find you so badly, Robin. Shadow regained consciousness during your match."

"And…?"

"While he didn't experience any of the split personality you did he was still missing the memories of how he ended up in the library or who brought him there."

"Oh come!" Shulk hissed. "That's beyond unfair! The one time we might actually have decent lead in this whole mess and it gets snatched away before we've even begun."

"Calm down, Shulk," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. He glanced around to me, his eyes filled with an indescribable pain.

"I know I should…but I just want whoever did this to you to pay." I raised an eyebrow.

"So you believe it's really me?"

"W-well…" His face reddened significantly, the blush stretching up to the tips of his ears. "I guess I do. Welcome back, Robin." I anticipated the embrace before it came but that didn't make it any less gratifying. His warm arms wrapped around me, pulling me close and I did the same to him. "I was afraid I'd lost you," he whispered into my ear. "I swear…we'll bring whoever did this to justice."

"We will together," I whispered back. "Trust me." We stayed like that, perfectly still and enjoying each other's warmth before a small cough informed us the rest of the room had been watching the whole exchange.

"Are we interrupting something?" Palutena asked playfully. The two of us sprang apart, more than a little embarrassed.

**_"Yes, yes how touching but if we could focus please."_**

"Oh…sorry," Shulk mumbled.

**_"You need not be. Let's move on to dealing with this situation."_**

"How do you propose we deal with it?"

"Let's start with what we know, shall we?"

"Well we know there's at least three of them," Shulk offered.

"You do? How?"

"I managed to control some of my visions to eavesdrop on their conversations," he explained. "There was a male and female but they were disguising their voices."

"What did they look like?" Palutena asked. Shulk's shoulders sagged.

"No idea. They appeared as silhouettes or shadows. It was hard to tell."

_"__**You said there's a third?"**_

"At least but there could easily be more. They spoke about a 'spy' they had among us."

"And they didn't try to hide it," I added. "Back before when I fell asleep in the library the female outright told me they had one."

"So they want us to know then?" Lucario hypothesised, the blue aura around his paws intensifying. "But why?"

"Maybe they're over confident?"

"Or maybe it's misdirection and they don't actually have one?"

"Could be." I sighed. We were just guessing at this point, not actually making any headway. "And I'm not sure of motive either. They don't see…overtly evil."

**"****_Agreed. From what I've been told they could've kept you under the nightmare's influence and disposed of you in one night but for some reason it's been dragged out over a period of time."_**

"Except the nightmares have gotten less intense as the nights have gone one, like their power is fading or something."

"But they can corrupt my Monado but not sustain dream states for a long periods of time. Overspecialisation?"

"Could be." I was right…just guessing now. Trying to beat back an ever growing feeling of desperation I turned to Lucina. "Lucina…what do you think."

"Oh." She seemed mildly surprised I'd spoken to her at all. "Um…well we don't know 'who' or 'why'."

"How about something we do know?" I shot Shulk a look before turning back to Lucina.

"We do know 'how', I believe. At least one of them is versed well in the dark arts."

"And they have a wide range of skills so maybe they aren't overspecialised at all…" The room fell silent. Shulk and I were the only ones to have actually had some form of contact with our adversaries but we'd said all of our points already.

"…" Or had we? "I…remember," I murmured.

"You do?" Shulk said, barely containing his enthusiasm. "About your attack?" I waved him off.

"No nothing like that." His face fell as quickly as it had lit up. I almost felt bad watching the brightness in his eyes fade away. Still…it couldn't be helped. "I remember what they said during our visions. '_I'm doing this for all our benefits.'" _I recited.

"Our?" Who is 'our'?" Palutena asked. "The Smashers?"

"But so far they haven't helped us in any way. If anything they're the bad guys, remember?"

"So it's another group of individuals then?" The other Robin hypothesised. "The picture looks to be bigger than we thought. Do you remember anything else, Robin?" I always liked it when he used my name like that. Like we were equals.

"_I owe you everything but isn't this going too far?"_

**_"So they have doubts? How interesting."_**

"And it sounds like one of them is indebted to the other but won't act on their doubts because of that. What are we dealing with, exactly?"

**_"If we knew that none of us would be here, Palutena. Please try to keep up." _**She pulled a face at the genetics Pokémon (who simply turned away from her in response.)

"Anything else," Shulk asked me. "I don't think I've got anything to add to that."

"Just one. It was when I was alone with her in a nightmare. She said many things but one did stand out to me more than the others. '…_take what is rightfully ours'. _I've struggled over its meaning for the longest time now. Any ideas?"

"They clearly think they're entitled to something but whatever that something is not anything we've come across."

"Perhaps they've been wronged in some way and 'what is rightfully theirs' is revenge?"

"Possibly but this all seems much too complicated for a revenge plan."

"…" Once again silence fell, thicker this time. No matter which way we looked at it we simply didn't have enough information to go on. Out of the corner of my eye I could've sworn I saw something shift behind one of the other flower pots but with the sun rising to midday it was likely just a trick of the light. "I wish I could remember more," I said, frustration creeping into my voice again. "It's just…so hard to…I don't even know. I'm sorry."

"Oh don't say that," Palutena exclaimed. "I think you were amazing to have done all that on your own."

"But…"

**_"No buts, Robin. I agree with Palutena…"_**

"Group hug!" The Pokémon frowned.

**_"I don't agree with her anymore." _**Before I could react she'd pulled Shulk and I in, wrapping her arms around both our midsections. She looked over expectantly at the others.

**_"Actually I think I'd rather not…"_**

**"**And I've got to…"

"Get over here!" She insisted, beckoning them over. The two Pokémon shared a look.

"Thank you, Robin," Lucario went on. "You're tale was most informative. We wish you luck in discovering the culprit."

"Group…" The two of them vanished in a flash of light "…hug." The goddess frowned but didn't let either of us go. "Teleports take all the fun out of life, y'know?"

"Isn't that one of the moves you us in…?" Palutena pulled the other Robin over, arms flailing, before he could finish. "Lucina, dear. Help!"

"Um…" Lucina stood awkwardly to the side, clearly not comfortable with the idea.

"It's not that bad, I promise!" Palutena insisted. "You're enjoying it, right Shulk?" He shrugged as best he could with an arm around his waist.

"Could be worse, I suppose."

"That's the spirit! Come on, Lucina, it's just a silly hug. To celebrate Robin's return."

"W-well…" Still she didn't move, absent-mindedly clinging on to her own arm. "I think I'd rather not." I locked eyes with her from across the room.

"Lucina, dear…are you alright?" The other Robin observed, loosening his grip on Palutena.

"Yes I'm…" We didn't break eye contact. "…fine." Still neither of us backed down. What was hidden in the depths of those cerulean pools? An eternity seemed to pass before the slightest twitch gave her away; she was afraid of me.

"Lucina…"

"I have to go," she said shortly. "Please excuse me." And with that she turned slightly too quickly on her heel to seem entirely composed before leaving.

"I should go after her," the other Robin said (after some time had passed with us all still very much intertwined). He gently pushed Palutena's arm off of himself and walked briskly out of the door. Another silence.

"…I didn't realise everyone hated group hugs as much as they did. Someone should've told me." She giggled slightly but I could tell her heart wasn't in it. Even her usually playful demeanour wasn't enough to mask the strangest of what we'd witnessed. Shulk and her were none the wiser and I was too…to an extent.

Obviously I'd done something back before but I still couldn't figure it out. Obviously we didn't fight as I'd sure as hell remember getting cuts and bruises from somewhere. Thankfully I didn't but that just served to annoy me all the more as I racked my brains to figure it out.

"Well as enchanting as this was, guys," Palutena simpered, unwrapping her arms from us. "I've got places to be and things to do."

"More important than finding Robin's attacker?"

"A goddess's work is never done unfortunately. I'll see you around." With a playful wink she too vanished in a flash of light.

"Hypocrite," I could hear Shulk mutter under his breath. As was the custom another deafening silence fell over us but thankfully this one was a lot shorter lived. "…What's the plan now? Any ideas?"

"Not really no. And honestly I'm in no mood for anything involving intense thinking right now. After everything that's just happened I need to relax."

"Yeah speaking of everything that's just happened…care to explain what was going on with Lucina?" Any other time I might've panicked and lied or frozen up but I was too drained to care.

"I said relaxation, Shulk. Whatever's going on with Lucina is much too complicated to deal with right now. Even if I understood I'm in no mood."

"I completely understand. You've gone through a lot lately so I'm gonna help you relax in the best way possible." I gave him a look.

"I'm not sure whether to be excited or alarmed."

"Trust me…you're gonna love this."

* * *

3rd person POV

"…Tell me the bad news, kid."

"Wow you're good. You didn't even turn around."

"I don't need to, do I? Stop beating about the bush and tell me."

"Yeah…about the Robin situation, Boss. It turns out she managed to reverse my spell." Now the figure turned. Expecting an outburst, the female braced herself. Perhaps surprisingly the retribution never came.

"She what?" He said, calmly.

"She deliberately took a warlock punch to the chest to dispel my influence."

"Warlock punch, eh?"

"It's one of Ganondorf's m…."

"I know what it is!" He snapped. "How did she figure it out so quickly?"

"Beats me. Are you…mad at me?"

"Of course but I'm willing to put aside your stupidity for the success of our plan. Update me." The female could be heard to breathe a small sigh of relief. His outbursts were never fun.

"I've stopped the nightmare production for now. Too many of the Smashers were becoming resistant to them so I've switched to a different angle. I actually did my trial run today on the one with the Monado."

"And?"

"Successful as far as I can tell. The asset has taken care of most of the job."

"Well that's something I suppose. Everything on my end is in position," he said, gesturing to the crates behind him. "But it's all down to you. Don't you dare fail!"

"…I know I've failed in the past but this time I'll get it right, I swear."

"Good," the male warned, leaning close to her. "Because if you do fail you know what that means for both of us, don't you?" She nodded. "I sure as hell don't want to go back to that life and I'm sure you don't either."

"That wasn't life…it was sickness."

"Then don't fail, kid. Or it'll be the end for both of us."

* * *

**A/N: So you know I said I was going to share my thoughts on Cloud in Smash bros? Well you have to wait until I've spoke about this chapter AND responded the reviews first. Of course there's nothing to stop you skipping this and scrolling down (be honest who reads the review responses that aren't their own? I tend to just to on other fics see what others think but maybe that's just me.) So yeah scroll if you want but we all that's cheating. No cheating! **

So this chapter. Actually last chapter I got reviews saying I should've completed the fight scene between Ganon, ROB/Shulk, Robin. That's a fair point I guess. Here's my reasoning for not: Fight scenes are legitimately the hardest things to write. I don't know if that's true for all writers here or again just me. Unlike dialogue and descriptive work and plot, fight scenes require a lot more planning. For the fight scenes I've written (in total about 5-ish) they take up at least seven times as long to write.

**There's just so much going on at once and it has to flow and be action packed and interesting and logical and...too many things. Point is they take so much work that the posting of the chapter would be delayed considerably if I included every last thing. I also don't think they're my strength so I don't want to spend ages writing something which people aren't going to enjoy. Maybe I'm over thinking this but the fight scenes are almost a bonus as they don't contribute to the plot so much. The exception would be the last one and once it stopped being interesting as Robin came back I thought 'I can't add anything more to this and it wouldn't be good for anyone to read' so I just dropped it back to Robin and Shulk winning. Then the plot could move forward again. **

I hope you understand. Don't get me wrong I'm going to write at least three more full fight scenes because of the way the plot works and I still enjoy writing them but it they're draining on me. It just gets hard to think of new ways to describe them. Please forgive my weakness.

**This chapter continues off the last chapter's cliff hanger. Nuff said. I hope you understood Robin's (and indeed anyone elses) explanations but if you don't just say or drop me a PM and I'll do my best to clear anything up. I think I made it pretty clear but hey ho I don't know what you guys think unless you tell me. Why does Lucina not trust Robin!F? Think back to Reflet and Lucina's 'exchange'. I might add that chapter has the most amount of page views per day of any chapter before or since. You guys are dirty...and I love you for that. Also Palutena likes group hugs. Mewtwo doesn't. **

Yugiohfangirl: Hopefully you understand now. If you don't just say. It is sad for Relfet.

**MahNati: I will never not quote Sound of Silence. Deal with it. I think this chapter should help with the Reflet/Robin identity split. Hey you got your touching reunion scene this chapter complete with hugging. Don't say I'm not nice. Palutena is a naturally suspicious person but that can't be helped. She does genuinely care about others even if her playful personality hides it. Maybe she does that deliberately to mask the pain of losing people she cares about?**

Waterbottle3k: I don't think I ever said I like this new username better than the old one. It flows better 'a mon avis' Hah French phrases. But anyway glad you liked it. Reflet was kind of a boss in the end wasn't she? Dying with honour is always good.

**Wiltarrow: I'll admit most of what I said above was for you. Glad you liked the bits I did write but I hope you understand why I didn't write all of it. I was thinking of including a Metal gear reference but I did one in an earlier chapter so best not to overuse. Palutena has a strange way of doing things. She could've waited but her style is more about having fun and the fun was seeing if she could get caught. She's a very fun loving person. Waiting isn't fun. It's still suspicious but somewhat justified.**

Heman2000: There's a reason Shulk was slower this time but it won't be touched on for a while. Good eyes for picking up on it, though. I did here about ProjectXZone2. Seems interesting. Seems like the poor man's Smash bros Crusade in terms of crossovers but I'm sure it'll be fun. See below for Cloud stuff.

**Okay now Cloud stuff. I legitimately thought this has the best opening trailer of any Smash bros trailer. Excellent Music and feel. Like everyone, as soon as Final Fantasy 7 came up I knew it was Cloud. Because of the stars I thought maybe Wolf but no. I don't care about Wolf but it seemed obvious. I was wrong. **

Moveset wise Cloud seems...uninspired. His meteor looks just Like Ike/Roy's. One of his taunts is basically Lucina's (though I'm told it's taken directly from FF7). He's got a similar thing with Japanese symbols that boost his moves like Shulk. What I assume is his Up special is a carbon copy of Marth/Shulks but then another one I saw looked same as Ike's. His final Smash is a clone of Ike/Robin/Greninja/Mii brawler except it zooms out at the end. Great.

**Bottom line is he's a sword character with annoying range and priority. Like we don't have enough. It's not all bad though. He's got a cool projectile and cool hair. He's also iconic enough for people who haven't played the game (I only played FF 4) to recognise him. Some friends of mine didn't know who he was but at least knew Cloud was the spiky haired blond guy with the massive sword. His combo game also seems to very strong which is different. So...**

Good: Badass reveal trailer. Cool hair. Big sword. Iconic character and game series. Good, unique combo game.

**Bad: Boring final Smash. Another sword character with range, priority. Neutral moves are stock sword character moves. Subject to 'Anime fighter syndrome'; He's going to be swarmed by the yaoi fangirls shipping him with Marth/Shulk/Robin!M/Ike/Roy left right and centre. The fanfiction site will be swamped, guaranteed, with this. It's fine as long as there's also other Stories where Cloud is a total badass in fights and not a dreamy eyed hunk who likes d**k all the time. **

Overall rating: 5/10. Still badass despite subpar moveset. Iconic. Definitely not the worst we could've had (cough-Shovel Knight-cough.)

**If the 3 character DLC slot is to be believed then we've still got two slots left. I call Wolf (because it's easy to port him from Brawl) and either K Rool or Dixie Kong. I don't care for any of them but I feel like it's gonna happen. I'd actually rather Shovel Knight than Dixie. **

P.S. I just had a brainwave. It's been just over a month since the ballot closed but Cloud looks almost done. It takes quite a while to animate and design a character so it makes me think this wasn't part of the ballot after all. Thoughts?

**P.P.S inb4 'should've been Black mage'. Denied! See you next time.**


	36. A change of pace

Robin(F) POV

"This was your idea of relaxation?!"

"What?" Shulk defended. "I think it's a great way to relax and stay in shape. I'm sure the Wii fit trainer would agree with me."

"Yeah but…I didn't even know this place had a swimming pool." It was true. I could even feel the scent of chlorine filtering through the gap under the door we were currently standing outside of. The door in question was modern, much more so than the rest of the mansion; most everything I'd seen so far had been spiralling marble columns, lush carpets and ornate oak doors. This door with its frosted glass and metal framework (complete with a sign reading 'Pool entrance: reception area') simply didn't fit in. And yet here it was.

"Really?" He frowned at me, making sure I wasn't joking. "Well then this is the perfect opportunity to go. My treat for being a horrible person."

"Come one, Shulk, that wasn't your fault. You were just worried for me that's all. I might've done the same thing in your place."

"But…" I cut him off with another hug.

"No but's, Shulk. Let's forgive, forget, and move on."

"…Can we still go to the pool?" I cringed inwardly. He really wasn't giving up was he?

"Sure." His face lit up, making me feel even worse. I must've been more obvious than I realised because he picked up on my unease the second we separated.

"Robin…what's wrong?"

"I…I know swimming's good for you but…"

"Can't you swim?"

"N-no, no of course!" I said, waving him off. "It's just…I get self-conscious."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"…I've gone and made things worse again, haven't I? I wanted to make things up to you and I just made it awkward."

"Hey don't say that!" I said, grabbing him lightly by the shoulders. "Don't apologise for my self- consciousness! You weren't to know."

"Yeah…I'm sure it happens to the best of us."

"Except you," I pointed out. "You just waltz into matches wearing your swimming trunks on occasion."

"Hey my stuff was in the washing that day!"

"All 6 pairs of shirts and shorts? Really?"

"…Yes."

"And what about Samus when she wears the two-piece variation of her Zero suit? Is her power suit in the wash on those days?"

"Well maybe she…" He paused for a second, his face becoming pensive. He snapped his fingers, making me jump. "You're just trying to side track me aren't you?"

"…"

"I knew it!" I scowled slightly but couldn't keep it going so I conceded.

"I don't have a costume."

"They've got loads in the changing areas."

"I've…got a cold."

"No you don't." I racked my brains, desperately trying to come up with a plausible excuse.

"Couldn't we just read some books instead? That's my idea of relaxation."

"Robin…" he said seriously, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I like reading too but one thing will lead to another and we'll end up researching things in the library again. Relaxation and work don't go together."

"Says who?"

"Me. If you don't want to go I won't force you. I just think it'll be good for a change of pace."

"…" He did have a point. Even me with all my tacticians' wisdom couldn't argue otherwise without looking like a complete killjoy. In other words: he'd got me. "Alright fine I was but I'm still not comfortable with the idea."

"Seriously, Robin. It's a pool. We swim there. It's not a competition to see who has the best figure."

"Says the guy with the abs."

"That's beside the point. The point is we all go there to relax and have a good time, not to compare our bodies."

"Some people will still judge me."

"People judging other people is a part of life. We can't stop that but in the end who really cares? We get respect for how well we do in the matches and nothing else. Mario isn't exactly beach ready but he still goes for fun. Can you imagine Bowser Junior in swimming trunks?"

"I've…never even seen him out of that creepy clown machine. He might not even _have _a bottom half for all I know."

"Don't get side tracked. Look, Robin. The bottom line is this'll be a good way to wind down after everything that's happened. For once can we just pretend we're not fighting our own dreams or that you suddenly got bipolar or…"

"Okay I get the point! Fine I'll go." He got all serious again (much to my inner amusement).

"Robin you have to go because _you _want to go, not because I'm pressuring you…which I hope I'm not."

"Well you kind of failed there." His face fell. "But…I think maybe you're right. It's just a bit of relaxation. Hell I'm the one who suggested we do something to relax and all I've done is get worked up about it. That's about as counterproductive as it gets."

"You can say that again." We stayed in silence for a few seconds. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." We pushed open the double doors together, the wall of chlorinated air hitting me in the face immediately. It wasn't overtly unpleasant but there was a lot of it, perhaps a given considering where we were. Speaking of where we were… "Whoa…" We were only in the reception area but I could already tell the place was something special. This was no small pond or half-baked attempt to build a pool in a back garden somewhere…this…this was the real deal.

"See I told you you'd like it," Shulk said, grinning. "You haven't seen anything yet." He was right. After saying hello to the shih-Tzu assist trophy from Villager's world at the reception desk (and taking a locker key each), Shulk grabbed my hand and practically dragged me along to the changing rooms. He really was like a kid in a candy market. His enthusiasm proved to be infectious and I was soon grinning along with him.

The walls down here were just as modern as I'd anticipated; hyper modern glass panelling and plastic signs adorned the walls and the floor was made up of countless mosaic tiles, all covered in a slight sheen of water. I'd have to be sensible to avoid falling over but that was a given. I liked to think I was a sensible person.

"I'll see you in a bit, Robin," Shulk called as he walked off into the male changing areas. I didn't bother replying, knowing he'd likely be too excited to hear me. Shulk was right when he said there was lots to choose from. It was basically like walking into another room, not a wardrobe.

"Holy…" I couldn't finish. Costumes of all shapes and sizes. As many colours as the brain could differentiate between. It really shouldn't've been a surprise considering Master Hand's powers but it still floored me. One pieces, bikinis, jumpsuits, skirt variations, and…I quickly averted my eyes out of modesty, feeling a blush touch my cheeks. There was no way anyone with any self-respect would wear things with so little fabric.

I hastily grabbed a t-shirt style top and modesty skirt bottoms, both black, and bundled myself into a changing cubicle. There was no way I was going to show any more skin than absolutely necessary. When I was done I took a moment to look at myself in the mirror, not out narcissism but out of plain curiosity.

The skirt was frillier than I'd have liked but it did at least come down past my mid-thigh. The top was also shorter than I'd anticipated and exposed the tiniest sliver of my lower midriff but it was close enough to the coverage I was after so I let it slide. Sighing, and knowing I was probably keeping Shulk waiting, I dumped my clothes in the nearest locker and went to find him.

Walking out into the main pool area was slightly deafening. Although there weren't many people here they sure did make a lot of noise. There was actually three different pool areas, two of them bigger than the ones I'd seen in the Olympic picture books.

Toon Link was splashing around with Ness and Lucas in the smaller one. Luigi was standing on the highest diving board, likely too scared to actually jump, much to the annoyance of Captain Falcon yelling up to him to get on with it. A couple of others were just milling around, having a good time. I noted that Meta Knight still didn't remove his mask, even when swimming. Shulk wasn't hard to spot, standing at the poolside sporting his usual blue swim shorts.

"Whoa, Robin…geez."

"What?" I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"Is that swimwear or pajamas?"

"I can leave right now!" I threatened, pointing a finger at him.

"Relax!" He said, laughing. "I kidding. I don't know what you were complaining about earlier. You hide a lot under that coat of yours."

"Hey…" I scolded, feeling my blush returning. "Knock it off."

"I'm serious," he continued. "If your Lucina's got half a brain she'd fall for you seeing you like this." I winced but didn't let it show. That dull ache had returned once more, reminding me of the injustice of it all. I still hadn't told Shulk the truth about why I couldn't be with Lucina and I'd only let Rosalina in on it because she was smart enough to figure most of it out on her own. Maybe one day I'd tell him…

"Hey, yeah I guess," I said, forcing the warmth back into my voice. That was a problem for another time and I was supposed to be relaxing. Taking a deep breath, I pushed away the feelings of longing and instead replaced it with a calming aura. Much better.

"Come on, Robin," Shulk ordered, grabbing my hand. "We didn't come here to stand and look at the water, we came to swim in it. He dragged me around the poolside faster than I'd have liked and I could sense slipping was inevitable but luckily someone else called him out on it before we did.

"HEY! Youse two stop running in the pool area, yeah?" I turned around to see the most unpleasant sight of Wario in swimming trunks yelling at us from across the pool.

"Sorry!" Shulk called back over. I gave him a confused look. "He's the lifeguard," he explained. "He doesn't do it because he cares about safety or anything but Master Hand apparently pays him enough. He'll do anything if he gets paid."

"That's a sad way to live," I muttered.

"Robin, think happy thoughts!" Shulk exclaimed, apparently hearing me. "Enjoy yourself."

_Sure. I can enjoy myself, right? Sure I can. _I let Shulk's infectious energy consume me and the fake warmth I'd filled myself with before was soon replaced by the genuine article. I could get used to this, I thought. He led me over to the shallow end of the unoccupied pool and the two of use slipped into the water. The temperature was perfect, like heaven on my skin. I could _definitely_ get used to this. I let out a small moan of pleasure. Maybe this was better than reading after all? Maybe.

"See I told you you'd like it." I resettled myself, letting the water come up to my chin.

"You can say that again. This is honestly one of the nicest feelings I've ever experienced." It really was. The water was like some sappy metaphor for pleasure itself, sending wave after wave of relaxation flowing through not just my body but my mind as well. Even the lingering scent of chlorine did nothing to quell the gentle tug of calm the water brought.

I let my eyes close after seeing Shulk do the same. I might even let myself doze off, I thought. Minutes passed and I gradually drifted towards the embrace of sleep. The benefits of naps was something well known to me and who was I to disagree? The gentle lap of the water was ever so nice…I sat bolt upright, the calm shattered by a slight pressure on my lower leg.

"Shulk!" I hissed.

"Robin, go back to relaxing," he mumbled, not opening his eyes. "What did I tell you?"

"Something just brushed past my leg. I could've sworn…"

"It's all in your head, Robin. Relax."

"But…"

"No buts." I frowned. Maybe it had been my imagination? Normally I'd have pursued my gut feelings and investigate but right now the only gut feelings I was getting was to relax.

_Damn you, Shulk. Making me want to…relax. _I closed my eyes again. It was probably just Ness or Lucas trying to prank me or something. Yeah…I let a minute smile cross my lips. Investigating could wait. The water was still ever so nice. Yeah…no distractions, no non-existent pokes, no…nothing. I lay back, resting my head gently back on the ridge of the pool. I could get used to this. I let out a sigh of contentment.

"F**k!" I yelled, my relaxation well and truly disturbed this time by a sharp, stabbing pain. I threw myself underwater, not caring how ungraceful I may have looked. It didn't matter, only catching whoever was trying to…stab my leg did. Though I wasn't wearing goggles I could just make out who'd poked me for a second time now floating nearby. Their face was contorted into some sort of cartoonish grin, as if taunting me.

Not thinking, I lashed out at my aggressor, and tried to push them away but to my surprise (and painful anguish) I struck solid metal. It was like my hand was on fire, quite ironic given where I was. I swore for a second time but this time water entered my mouth. Coughing and sputtering, I swam to the surface, my tormentor following suit. Once my eyes cleared I got a proper look at my assailant. Seriously?

"Bowser junior! What's wrong with you? I'm trying to relax here!"

"Haha I got you!" The Koopa prince jeered, pointing at me from inside his cockpit. It appeared the Clown car he so often used doubled as a submarine, complete with a glass dome over the control panel and small fins jutting out at the sides. It also turned out that the grinning face I'd seen had been the main body of the Clown Car, and with my blurry underwater vision I'd struck it, thinking it to be a real face. I was now paying the price for the mistake.

"Wh…" I didn't get to finish, the brat cutting me off mid-sentence.

"Betcha I scared you good, didn't I?"

"Not really," I said, trying to keep voice as level as possible. "It was just really annoying and painful." I eyed the mechanical fork that was slowly retracting back into the contraptions body. Ouch. "Why do you keep poking me?"

"No reason," he said, leaning back like it was nothing. "But Iggy bet me if I could get you to say naughty bad words that he'd get me an ice cream."

"But you can have ice cream any time you want!" I hissed, trying not to wake Shulk (who, remarkably, hadn't been woken by our commotion). "Master Hand doesn't lock it away or anything. It's there in the freezers for anyone!"

"But dad keeps putting it on the highest shelf so I can't reach it," he explained, pouting. "He says I'll get fat if I keep eating it and not getting any exercise." He did have a point. Not once had I seen Bowser junior out of his comical vehicle (or its aquatic counterpart it seemed); he really was that lazy. But I was getting side tracked.

"You're a real pest, you know? The one time I try to relax and enjoy myself and of course you come over and harass me. Go play with Ness and Lucas or something," I said, gesturing over to the other pool where the two were still splashing each other. He shook his head, if I wasn't mistaken, a look of resentment plastered onto his features.

"Those meanies won't let me join in. They say I'm 'cheating' by using my Clown Car." As if to prove a point I flicked a load of water over the top of the vehicle, watching the droplets streak down the sides in streams.

"They've got a point. Splashing's only fun if they can get you back."

"No it's only fun when I win! I only entered this competition to impress dad and get him to think I'm tough."

"Well you're doing a _swimming _job of that, aren't you?" I remarked. "Poking a helpless young woman in the leg a few times for some ice cream. Not being allowed to play with the other kids because of your selfishness. I'm quaking in my boots."

"H-hey that isn't true!" He snarled, looking anything but intimidating from behind his glass shield. "But hey joke's on you 'cos I'm still getting ice cream. Have being wet and cold, loser!" Before I could think up anything else to retort, the Koopa prince threw the Clown Car into reverse and sprayed me with a small shower of water in doing so. The Car hopped out of the pool and extended its wheels, ready to drive away. Of course with the floor being soaked, Bowser junior quickly lost control and crashed straight into Wario's life guard chair. If I believed in Karma now would be an excellent example. I watched the whole scene with mild amusement as the brat was chewed out for Wario for 'running' by the poolside.

I quickly lost interest as the smaller of the two became close to tears, feeling only slightly sympathetic for him. I hadn't wanted to say those things to him but sometimes to be kind you have to be cruel, so goes the saying. The only way a kid as spoiled as him would learn anything was by harsh means. Sad but true. Plus…he'd ruined my relaxation. I was getting so good at it too.

I tried to get comfortable again but it just wasn't working. Sighing, I looked over to Shulk who was still blissfully unaware of the events that had just transpired. How he managed to stay relaxed despite the now furious Wario's tirade against the poor Koopa kid was beyond me.

_Deep breaths. I can do this. _I sucked ever more of that chlorine tinted air into my lungs, dispelling slowly it after holding it for a few moments. I let my breaths match up to Shulk's and the gentle lapping of the ripples on the side of the pool. Slowly but surely I was becoming one with the water again, one breath at a time.

After one more cursory glance around the space, seeing the Italian lifeguard now done with Bowser junior (the latter threatening to tell his dad on him) and Luigi finally plucking up the courage to take the high dive, I decided now was a good time to close my eyes. I let them flutter shut, a wave of relaxation flowing outwards into the small muscles surrounding them before rippling gently through my body, mirroring the ripples on the poolside. Yeah…relaxation never felt so good. A smile crossed my face once more. There were no distractions this time when I fell asleep this time.

* * *

**A/N: You see how clever and awesome I am?! The chapter title is 'a change of pace' but the content itself is also a change of pace. I'm so original. I wanted one where things are a bit more layed back and relaxing because the last few (and story in general) has been plot heavy and action oriented so far. Plus with all that's going on it makes sense Robin and Shulk would want to wind down.**

So this is basically 'fluff: the chapter' at least in the early part. We don't have enough fluff, do we?I guess this can also be my obligatory fanservice chapter because swimming costume Robin and Shulk are sure to make some people happy. For the record I know there's DLC for Awakening where Robin goes to the beach but because I'm cheap I never got it, thus I don't know what her in game swimwear is. However I can picture Robin being really confident on the battlefield but kinda shy when it comes to showing her other sides so her costume reflected that. I can't imagine her showing more skin than necessary.

**I got an image of Wario in swim shorts in my mind so that's why he features here. The image was terrifying. Bowser Junior also here because he's one of my most used Smashers online but I've hardly used him in this fic (apart from a small cameo) so I thought it was about time I changed that. His clown car can turn into a submarine in New Super Mario Bros U so just it's justified. **

**He can swim in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic games so there you go but I feel he'd like to use the vehicle over actually swimming out of...brattiness. That's definitely a word. I've seen before in Mario party trophies that Bowser junior is said to be lonelier than he lets on so I included a little bit of that to develop him a bit. How does Robin know what an Olmpic pool is? She reads a lot and Mario and Sonic have held many olympic games together. Go figure. So yeah lighthearted stuff before...other stuff.**

MahNati: Ah who knows what Lucina's true feelings are? I'd like to think it's a bit of both but she'd never admit to it. I can understand your dislike of Reflet, I really can. Sometimes we just can't bring ourselves to like people no matter what they do. Maybe I should write an alt ending where it was Cloud all along? I'd get a kick out of that.

**Heman2000: I nearly called you 'Henman2000' when writing this. That's a thing. I too would enjoy black mage but I'll make do. Reyn would also be super cool. Phoenix...maybe for jokes? Snake? Could well be. I guess your philosophy is 'as long as you don't bother me with it I'm cool with it'. I understand. People can accept things as long as it doesn't bother them. Sweeping generalisation but...eh.**

Wiltarrow: Alas, Reflet still influences the situation from beyond her passing. It can't be helped. As time moves on we'll see what motivations our mystery culprits abide by. There've been several veiled hints throughout the story so far as to the endgame but I won't spoil by saying where they are. I'm not one to sponge the fun out searching. Yeah on rewatching you're right about the symbol but the precense of Kanji at all is still similar in some respects to Shulks. And a boosting move in limit breaker like the Monado arts? Come on. I'm aware it only powers the next move but still.

**Guest: I don't not like Shovel Knight. In fact I think he'd be an interesting addition but the way everyone's hyped him up and said he's like the next coming or something has made me hate him. There are so many more deserving candidates for DLC than him. Still better than Dixie Kong or Isaac.**

Seriously how many people have actually played Golden Sun? Not many. How many placed Fire emblem: Binding blade but still wanted Roy? This is the issue I have with the fanbase. Roy basically exists to be in Yaoi fanfictions with Marth. That's his whole character right there. I think I got carried away there. My chapter, my rules. I'll see you in the next one. Review and stuff.


	37. Unwanted attention

Robin (F) POV

"…And that's basically what we did all afternoon."

"Well the benefits of hot springs are widely known about," Palutena mused. "It makes sense pool water shouldn't be too different." I nodded, then went back to staring across the room. We were all seated down in the mess hall, Shulk and I having spent the rest of our afternoon relaxing. But of course all good things had to come to an end and we spent the rest of the time in our room before heading out to tea.

Palutena and Pit were already there, the latter piling as much onto his plate as was physically possible. It was weird; my body still felt all light and floaty which I could only guess was a side effect of the relaxation. I could still feel the tingly sensation wa….

"Robin!" I blinked. Shulk was waving his hand in front of my face, fork in hand. "You keep zoning out like that. Everything alright?"

"Yes, Robin, you've hardly touched your food," Palutena added, taking some of Pit's when he wasn't looking.

"No I'm fine…just tired I suppose."

"Right…" I could tell neither of them were buying it but it's not like they could do anything about it. I suppose I _was _being kind of obvious. From across the room I could see Lucina and the other Robin together. Let's just say Shulk was starting to pick up on my blatant staring. I couldn't help it. I was desperate to know what I'd said to Lucina to make her act so strangely. My desire had been quelled during my brief spell in the pool but now it had resurfaced with a vengeance, almost taking control. That was just the kind of person I was. If there was something I didn't know then I wouldn't stop searching until I found the answer. I was going to…

"Robin…you're doing it again."

"Sorry."

"What's so interesting over that side of the room?" Shulk wondered, turning his chair around for a better view. Thankfully (and coincidentally) Bowser had gotten up at about the same time and blocked his view as he wandered across to the buffet tables. I quickly thanked the fates for being in such a good mood today. Shulk turned back, unsatisfied. "You can tell me later."

We continued to eat in relative silence (punctuated only by Pit accusing Palutena of stealing off of his plate at random intervals to which she always replied "Would I ever?" I guess it saved her having to get up herself to get more. Smart.) Of course I could never be allowed to eat in silence.

_Perish the thought that I get some peace and quiet, _I thought in between mouthfuls.

**_"You're fooling no one, Robin. I can see you staring from here."_**

_Get out of my head, Mewtwo. Shulk would have a fit if he knew you were spying on me._

**_"Then let me be glad he doesn't know. And spying?" _**I could almost feel the deep laughter echoing around my mind scape.**_ "Ahahaha that's such a strong phrase is it not? I'm just providing insight."_**

_Then can you do it later? It's very hard to eat with you dancing around in here._

**_Oh Robin…it appears you do not understand." _**I put down my fork, very deliberately and swung around to see the genetics Pokémon at a table on the other side of the room with his back to me.

_What do you mean?_

**_"You accuse me of being off putting by talking inside your mind but what you're doing to Lucina is no better._**" At my confused silence he continued. **_"Look at her plate. She's barely eaten anything this whole time. Do you know why?" _**A small flick of his tail indicated at least some level of disapproval.

_Because she's…not hungry. _I didn't even manage to convince myself with that, let alone Mewtwo.

**_"You're putting her off. You're making her uncomfortable by staring."_**

_I thought I was being discreet. _

**_"So discreet that Palutena and Shulk picked up on your strange behaviour."_**

_Yes well Lucina's all the way over there with the other Robin. She can't possibly see me._

**_"She doesn't need to. It's like an animal that knows it's being watched. You may not see it but you know it's there. The hairs on the back on the neck stand up and…_**

_Alright, alright I get the picture. So I've been staring. I didn't mean to but…_

**_"I know you want to find out what you did but it is neither the time nor the place. You keep staring at her in the hope she'll hurry up and finish her meal and leave so you can corner her but in actual fact your staring is the very reason she's taking such a long time in the first place."_**

_I said I get it! _

**_"You're just mad because I'm right."_**

_…Shut up. Fine I'll stop staring. I wasn't even doing it that much anyway._

**_"A small thank you wouldn't go amiss, you know." _**I sighed, feeling an inherent smugness in his voice.

_Thanks, Mewtwo. I uh…shouldn't've been staring at her like that._

**_"Tell that to her, not me. Also I should…and that's my cue."_**

_What?_

"Robin!" Shulk remarked, waving his hand in front of my face again. "Seriously…is everything alright?"

"I…uh…" I looked down the length of our table to find most of its occupants staring at me (and those that had the decency not to were probably silently judging me). Pit and Ness exchanged looks. A small cough from Luigi. "Um…I have to go. I'll be in my room, don't worry." Before anyone, least of all Shulk, could ask me why I was suddenly abandoning my meal I was already half away across the room. I can be quite fast when I want to be. A real tactical advantage if I cared at all. I didn't right now; I only cared about getting out of there as fast as possible.

Without me hanging around and making her feel awkward (I still maintain it was all by accident), Lucina would finish much quicker and then I could somehow separate her from the other Robin and ask her what was eating away at my mind. What the hell had I done to her?

I realised cornering her wouldn't necessarily be the best thing to get her to open up to me but it was by far the quickest. Time was something we didn't have when facing the nightmare caster and I got the feeling whatever had happened between her and I was somehow important. And even if it wasn't I'd still be interested.

After continued walking I found myself back in the main hall, complete with an updated scoreboard. This was where I needed to be. The main hall was a sort of junction within the Smash mansion, the only point of reference in a place so large; anyone wanting to go from the dorms to the kitchen and dining hall had to come through here.

"Or go outside", I murmured. I was willing to bet Lucina wasn't going to go outside late at night into the cold to avoid me. To my knowledge she didn't even know I had left the hall yet. All I had to do was camp out around this area and corner her when the time was right. It wasn't the most well thought out strategy or the most complicated I'd come up with before but it was at least practical. Being as I had some time to kill before Lucina, or indeed anyone, showed up I made my way over to the scoreboard. Now there were only a few of us left, the early heats having taken a hefty chunk of the Smashers out of the running. I scanned the board, raising eyebrows here and there at the competition. Shulk and I were obviously still in after beating Ganondorf and ROB. Samus and Meta Knight was unsurprising as was Mario and Yoshi. Lucario and Mewtwo?

_To be expected._ Olimar and Pikachu? That definitely earned an eyebrow raise. _And here was me thinking Olimar was more of a gardener than a fighter. _Palutena and Mr Game and Watch had beaten Ness and Lucas to a spot in the next round. Rosalina and Dr Mario. Fair enough. What wasn't 'fair enough' was the way my heart quickened at the last two names (though I was in no way surprised by them). The other Robin and Lucina. _No…what are the odds I have to go against them? One in seven? Slightly too large for comfort. Maybe I should…_

"Hey there, Robin." I turned to see Megaman striding across the room toward me. It'd been a while since I'd since him around.

"Hey, Megaman," I said, hoping I didn't sound too awkward. He was really more Shulk's friend than mine what with their love of computers but we got along good enough. "I thought you'd still be in the mess hall with everyone else."

"The clue's in the name, Robin." I'm sure if he could raise an eyebrow he would've. "'The super fighting _robot_'. Robots don't need to eat."

"Oh…my bad."

"Oh not to worry. You'd be surprised at how many people forget I'm a machine." He didn't seem at all bothered by that fact, to my surprise. Maybe it was my lack of experience in that area?

"So who calls you 'Super fighting Robot' then? I've never heard it said before."

"Oh n-no one really. I just think it sounds cool."

_If Robots could blush._

"I think Roll might've said it once."

"Roll?"

"My sister." I…didn't even want to get into that territory. Robot families? Too much for me to wrap my magic orientated mind around. "Anyway what do you think of the scoreboard so far. It's quite interesting."

"Well there are some surprises," I admitted. "Olimar and Pikachu? Who saw that coming?"

"Tell me about it. They absolutely destroyed us in the last round."

"Really?" Now I was interested. "Olimar doesn't seem the destroying type."

"Well that's on the field," the Blue Bomber recalled. "Off the field he's a regular hard working guy. A bit irritable and smug on occasion but mostly nice. On the field however…" He shuddered at the memory. "Wario nearly had a fit when we lost."

"Wario…? He's your…?"

"Doubles partner, yeah."

"Why would you pick him of all people? He's not exactly…the easiest to get along with."

"He's just misunderstood, that's all. He's just passionate about winning." Something about those words…it…

"Why did you partner with him anyway?" This drew a blank look.

"I'm not really sure to be honest. I guess I was new here at the mansion and I didn't know anyone really. He didn't have any one of his own so we teamed up.

"Huh. That makes sense. The only reason I wasn't in the position as you was because Shulk was so nice to me about it."

"Shulk…it must be nice to have a friend like that…"

"…."

"Whoa is that the time?!" Megaman exclaimed, startling me. "It's my turn for a shift at the security cameras. Master Hand won't be pleased if I'm late. Sorry Robin but I'll have to go now."

"Um y-yeah you t-take…" He was already vanishing into the distance. "…Care now." _Smooth, Robin. Really smooth. Bring up friends like that and make him feel bad. Give me a band of Risen any day. Not screwing up and embarrassing myself in front of people is so much harder._

"…and on the left flank we should…" I ducked behind the nearest marble pillar. I must've spent longer talking to Megaman than I'd originally thought. People were now starting to filter out the dining hall and I'd heard the unmistakable tone of the other Robin's voice among them.

I strained my ears, trying to filter out the general mumblings of the rest of the sudden flow of people; as much as I would've loved to hear about Captain Falcon's daring and dangerous exploits there were much more pressing things (though I made a mental note that him and Owain would get along if they were to ever meet).

"…but a short slash should send them off balance and…" So the other Robin was discussing battle strategies with Lucina? I could certainly relate to that.

"What if their ranged attacks force me back?" Lucina's voice. Now that I was facing the other way and could only hear her voice I tried to picture her by only that. She sounded a lot older than she actually was. It was very…heavy. Almost honey like. Like…I could feel my hand start to tremble. I swatted it away. Now was definitely not the time or place for such things.

I could hear their voices started to fade away so I made my move. I knew the general direction of their dorm so I stuck close to the wall (but not conspicuously so) and walked down the corridor, passing through another set of double doors on the way. I stayed just out of sight, letting their speech be no more than a whisper to me as I followed behind.

After some time I heard them stop, reaching their room so I waited just round the corner in the hopes they would separate. Of course if they both decided to go to bed right now I'd have wasted my time and efforts but I hoped that wasn't the case.

"…I'll see you in a bit, Robin. There's something I've got to do quickly."

"Anything I can help with, Lucina?" I heard the other Robin's voice say.

"No, no you go and have an early night. We'll need all our strength tomorrow."

"Well if you're sure…"

"I am."

"Sure. I'll see you soon, Luci." I frowned. That was cringe worthy…but endearing. I was so preoccupied with the nicknames I didn't hear the footsteps until too late."

"Hah! I caught you!" And there was Lucina standing in front of me…not looking happy in the slightest.

"Ah…Lucina. Fancy meeting you here…"

"Don't play games with me, Robin!" She threatened, jabbing a finger at me. "You've been staring at me the past day, all through dinner, trying to get me to hold hands with you in that group meeting, and now you've taken to stalking me."

"I can explain…" I said weakly. She was having none of it.

"I don't want you to explain. I want you to leave me alone."

"But I…"

"Go away from here."

"But…"

"Now!"

"Enough!" I said, exasperated. "Just hear me out. This is all a big misunderstanding!"

"It doesn't look that way."

"Okay I admit the staring was wrong but I couldn't help myself. I have to know why you're being like this."

"Like what?"

"This," I said, gesturing to her form. "Snappy. Awkward around me. You've completely changed."

"…"

"When I came back from being Reflet you've acted totally different than you did before. We were on good terms before…I don't even know."

"You…you really don't remember?" She muttered, not meeting my eye.

"No…I don't."

"Then perhaps that is for the best."

"No it isn't. The whole reason I'm here is to understand this whole situation. Did Reflet…do something?"

"Can you please stop saying that name?" Oh…it was that bad.

"Why?"

"Just…please." I could see her earlier anger slowly fading away, an empty shell being left in its place. "Don't mention it."

"…Okay. Just tell me…what did I do?"

"I…" I could tell she was really uncomfortable with this whole thing so when she tried to leave I was already ready. "I have to go now." She turned to leave but I grabbed her arm.

"Lucina please! I need to know so I can put things right!" A small laugh.

"You think this is something that can be put right. Robin you don't understand."

"Because you're not telling me anything! What was so unbelievably wrong that caused you to be…this?"

"I…you…she…forced herself on me," she whispered, barely audible. "It was just the two of us. She asked if I could help her and I agreed. But I didn't agree to…that."

_Oh. Oh. _For a scary moment I genuinely didn't know what to say. I'd run through so many possible scenarios in my head but _that _hadn't been one of them. I think Lucina picked up on it too. "Oh. We didn't…did we?" She wrenched her arm out of my grip.

"Not like that you moron! It was just…groping." She spat the word out like it had somehow poisoned her.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" She shouted. "You…violated me. You made me…do things…AND YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Lucina! Please. I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't," she hissed, her voice switching to deathly calm. "That's exactly the point."

"But you're stronger than me," I countered. "You could easily have pushed me off if I tried anything. Why didn't you?" The blue haired woman froze, completely rigid.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Oh."

"…"

"So you enjo…"

"Don't you **dare **finish that sentence," she warned, unfreezing out of her trance. "As a taken woman it is the gravest crime to even insinuate such things."

"But you…"

"It's a matter of principle. I don't expect you to understand." That…hurt a lot more than it should have. She seemed to notice my flinch as the words came but didn't attempt to apologise. In fact she did quite the opposite. "We're done here," she proclaimed, turning sharply on her heel. "I hope you got what you were looking for, _Robin_."

I just stood there in stunned silence. Reflet had…done that to Lucina. I mean I knew she was unhinged and scared but…I had no words to finish my thought. I'd certainly got what I needed…but not what I wanted. Right now only one thought circled my mind, drowning out everything else it touched."

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

**A/N: So Robin (F) and Lucina...yeah... That all just happened. Don't pretend. Robin isn't as discreet as she'd like to imagine. I got to develop Megaman a bit more in the interaction with Robin. I don't really know where it came from but here it is. 'Super fighing robot' is part of the theme song to the old Megaman cartoon. Mewtwo uses his mind reading to be helpful. I don't see that often enough in fanfiction.**

Waterbottle3k: Would you believe I'm too cheap even to watch a youtube video? I actually looked but didn't find anything so oh well. I vaguely Mr Bean going to the pool at some point but that's about does enjoy reading but he knows that if they started reading they'd go back to researching and not relaxing. There may or may not be fluff in future chapters. Haven't decided.

**MahNati: I'm really missing your old profile pic. This ones kinda cool as well but...things changing...the internet doesn't like change. Did you do that yourself? It's honestly really good. Anyway I was kinda tempted to have another dream sequence or horrible event when Robin fell asleep but I decided just this once I'd let her have some peace and quiet. I'm too nice, I know. **

**There will never be enough Robin(F) and Shulk fluff. Period. Good to know you like the characterisation. The only Roy I need is Roy Koopa. He's really been our boy all along (at least since I played Mario 3). Fight me on this! **

Yugiohfangirl: There's always much to say! Except things not about the chapter and long blocks of rambling text but hey we can't have it all. Shulk is uttely oblivious on occasion. Good to see you pick up on it. He's kinda like the Mechon in that respect.

**LloydExe857: I feel your pain, bro. There really isn't enough Robin(F) x Shulk fics in existence. Maybe I'll write a few one shots when this stories over? Hey it's all upto interpretation, y'know but sorta the whole point of this is Robin(F) here isn't straight. The story kinda hinges on that. I didn't really plan for it to turn out that way but it did and then the rest of the fic fell into place. I'll make it up to you some day, pal.**

Guest: That pun was...ok.

**Roy's our boy: Roy could be so much more but I guess the fanbase thinks otherwise. I've always liked his design over Marth's (but Roy Koopa will always be my Roy).**

Next time we've got another match coming up. No prizes for guessing who Robin and Shulk have to fight. See you in chapter 38.


	38. Round 3: Heated exchanges

**A/N: Sorry this one's a bit late but y'know that direct took the wind out of my sails. As a sorry and thank you for patience I uploaded a oneshot of Corrin and Master Hand meeting for the first time and how it ties into the scene from the direct. I'd be really grateful if I could get some feedback on it so feel free to review. Shout out to MinerKombat for doing so already. You rock, pal!**

* * *

I hadn't slept well last night. I've often thought one's dreams are often impacted by the events of the day beforehand. If everything goes nicely you get nice dreams. Same for a bad day. Having bad dreams when the camp was attacked by risen during the war always confirmed that for me.

It was therefore no surprise my dreams were filled with visions of Lucina (my Lucina not the other Robin's), laughing at me and turning away when I finally mustered up the courage to tell her the truth. The look of distain in her usually calm eyes. The slight dip at the corner of her lips.

* * *

_Really, Robin? Really? How low do you think I'd stoop? _Her face dissolves into a swirling mass only to reassemble with renewed hatred etched into her features.

_You're nothing. Just a filthy dyke without a place in the world. You disgust me if even for a second you think I'd ever be with you like that._ I try to call out to her but it's no use. I'm not sure if it's just the manner of the dream or whether I genuinely don't have the courage to respond but she turns away, shaking her head.

_Pathetic. _And then then scene repeats. Over and over and over and over. I didn't bother to count. You'd think after a while all the repetition would've dulled my senses to the onslaught but it didn't. If anything it hurt more than ever.

_You were never anything to me._ The sting of her deep blue eyes staring through me…judging me…loathing me. Too much…_Get out of my sight. _Why…why did it have to be this way? _Help me. _It was just so…hold on what? I snapped out of my cycle of self-pity to witness Lucina's shadowy body shift slightly. _I said I never want to see you again, wench. _

_Wha…?_

_Help…_The form shifting back to Lucina's form for a split second, spouting more profanities at me before dissolving once more…._..me. Help…me_

_I…don't understand._

_Robin…it's not me…_The voice was strained, as if exerting itself a lot_….they did this to me….._

_Wha…? _That wasn't Lucina's voice…I thought I recognised it but it was distorted somehow, as if it was being held back by something. Whoever they were they were trying to communicate. Hijacking my dream to try to reach me. I failed to notice the gathering of shadows, swirling around the corners of my vision until it was too late.

_I'm trying to resist them….please…..help me._

_Who are you?_

**_A voice you never should have heard. _**A shiver went down my spine. The nightmare caster. **_What's this? Trying to break free are we? Tsk tsk. _**

_Show yourself!_ I demanded to the air around me, not having anything to address after Lucina's dream body evaporated. _Why do you keep doing this? What do you want?!_

**_This doesn't concern you, Robin. _**The voice was an amalgamation of both the male and female I'd heard. Which was it? Hard to tell. **_Go back to being pathetic. _**Now it was solely the female. **_For the record I agree with Lucina. You never had a chance._**

_Help…me…_

**_Shut up, subordinate. _**The male sneered, addressing the third voice.**_ You've nearly given away our plans…and for that you pay._**

_Robin…please help._

_Let them go, _I tried but of course this was still a dream, something I had no power over. The darkness quickly dissipated, taking both the voices with it. And then there was me left alone once more.

I awoke with a cold sweat to find Shulk already up, having seen me tossing and turning. He listened quietly as I told him about what I'd seen (though being careful to tone down the details of dream Lucina's torment). He said nothing, instead choosing to wrap his warm arms around me, holding me close. We stayed like that in the darkness of night until sleep overcame me once more. There were no dreams this time.

* * *

I shuddered at the mere thought of them. To most, dreams are nothing random scenarios created by the subconscious mind. To us having experienced the hijacking and nightmares over the past weeks it was never that simple. The start of my dreams at least was my own mind but I couldn't what had happened after that.

_Help me. _It sounded so real. Like someone was actually crying out to me for help. The other voices certainly didn't come from my own mind. I let it be for now. No sense getting myself so worked up so early in the morning (especially since today was another match day). I almost envied those who'd been relegated already since they could sit back, relax, and laugh when I inevitably messed something up. Like I said…no sense in getting myself worked up.

A smile crossed my face, tucking into breakfast once again. Shulk had re-tucked me into bed last night after my ordeal.

"Fiora's a lucky girl," I murmured.

"Huh? Did you say something, Robin?" Shulk asked from across the table. I quickly shook my head and mentally chided myself for such thoughts (though I'm sure Shulk would be happy to know I thought so highly of him). The man in question simply shrugged and went back to his cereal.

_Fiora should also know he can miss the obvious really easily. _I scanned the room. Most of everyone was up already and although it was unspoken everyone was beginning to get antsy. I couldn't blame them; already it was the quarter finals. Bets were being placed (apparently Meta Knight and Samus being the favourites to win. I couldn't fault that.) Friends becoming frenemies. Adrenaline pumping. It was high stakes not just for prize but for reputation too. As said many times to me from various people, the prize money was completely incidental to a lot of the Smashers participation. I wasn't really sure why I was here to be honest even after all this time. Chrom simply told me to have a good time and make friends which was something I'd had semi successful time doing (if I was being generous). Shulk was my friend, Mewtwo as well despite his lack of morals. Palutena at a stretch and Rosalina if I was really reaching. Olimar? Kinda but I felt bad for the guy when I had to switch rooms. It'd probably been the first time in forever he'd had anyone in his room to talk to who wasn't a sentient vegetable. Still…he'd be understanding and civil enough when we parted ways and I remember now he even came to visit me when I was still Reflet. The other Robin was definitely a friend now though we'd had our differences in the past. He'd more than made up for that now. His Lucina…

"Robin!" Merciful timing.

"Wha…?"

"If there was an award for most times zoned out you'd win by a landslide." It was Palutena of course, grinning stupidly like she'd caught me doing something I shouldn't have. "I was merely asking for you to pass me the Maple syrup."

"Oh…sure." I handed it over. _What's a 'Maple' anyway? _"We should be going soon. The next matches will soon be up. Shulk nodded absent-mindedly. Let's hope he wouldn't be ill again today. I spent the rest of the time alternating between eating what was left of my bread or the, much more fascinating, joy of watching Meta Knight drink coffee through a straw. Seriously…I got his identity was secret but that was maybe taking it a bit too far. It was still funny to me that one of the most feared warriors the mansion had ever known, the legendary star warrior…used a straw.

Well if I was after new and interesting experiences that would be one of them. Quite a story to tell back…home. A pang of homesickness did twinge in my stomach but I put it to rest. Chrom and everyone had promised to come and watch the semi-final and final matches live (something Master Hand did to allow even more friendship and camaraderie to blossom, such was his mantra). Since both those matches would be fought on battlefield which was right here in the mansion it was all the more convenient for those wishing to see friends or family again.

After Shulk had finished slurping down his coffee as loudly as could be we made our way once again out to the courtyard. For whatever reason there were rumours going around that Master Hand was away on 'official Smash business' so his brother, Crazy Hand, was in charge.

_Official Smash business? That sounds…suspicious. Maybe he's out on a recruitment search? It's a bit late for that considering the tournament's been underway for days. Well then maybe for the next one? Or maybe it's something completely different?_

It was the first time I'd gotten a good look at the other hand and he certainly lived up to his name. Twitching. Lots of twitching. At least he didn't give us the 'camaraderie' speech Master Hand loved doing. Don't get me wrong; I loved that the banner the matches were held under was one of bonds of friendship (and those same bonds having saved my life in the past) but it did get slightly tedious after hearing it day upon day. Thankfully the hand seemed aware of this and ended early, leading to a cheer going around as the match pairings were made available.

"Lucario and Mewtwo versus Palutena and Mr Game and Watch?" Shulk read out. I'm almost sorry we won't be able to see it." I nodded in agreement, though not ignoring the way Shulk had frowned when saying the 2D denizen's name. I guess he still didn't trust him.

"Samus and Meta Knight against Mario and Yoshi. Should be good." Shulk's turn to nod. I found our names listed. "Robin and Shulk versus…" _Oh no. _That ache was back. Of all the people it had to be them didn't it? Of course. The fates were feeling particularly unkind today.

"Robin and Lucina." Neither Shulk nor I had spoken those words but I didn't need to turn to find out who had. I turned anyway out of politeness. There stood the other Robin, Lucina a little way behind. Just the sight of her triggered those dreams to come back.

_You're nothing to me._

_Please…_

_Weak. Pathetic and weak._

"I know what you're thinking, Robin," the other confessed, snapping me out of trance. "I too wish we didn't have to meet in battle but it appears our minds have been made up for us."

"You can say that again." We shook hands firmly, locking eyes. "Let us promise to go all out and not hold back. I hope when all this is over we can still work towards uncovering the mysteries that plague us still as friends."

"Of course, Robin."

"Thank you, Robin." An unsaid agreement through both of us using each other's names. We were equals. "May the best Robin win."

"…What?" The other Robin backed off slightly, his face flushed.

"S-sorry!" I wanted to say something clever or meaningful but I didn't have time. I was going for something about Gemini or twins but I couldn't get my thoughts to come out right."

"Relax I know. I would've said the same but you were just a bit quicker."

"Huh. Ok well…good luck to you." I gripped his hand with a new determination. "And the same to you." He let go and stood under the teleporters, giving Shulk the briefest of nods before vanishing. I looked around for Lucina but of course she'd already left. Well that was to be expected.

"What's the plan?" Shulk asked once Robin had left.

"I'll take Robin and you take Lucina. That way it'll be magic vs magic and sword vs sword. We won't have any issues with range."

"That makes sense. Let's do our best!" Shulk too vanished in a flash of light.

"Yes…let's." When the light of my own teleport died down I was having breathing problems. Not just the thought that Shulk and I may switch partners at some point and I'd have to battle Lucina (though that thought was rooted firmly in my mind) but because of the heat. This wasn't the 'warm but gentle' feel I'd got from Delfino Island this was bordering on Primal Groudon sort of heat. AAAND the only reason I'd be able to bear it last time was because it had mercifully ended after only about thirty seconds and I'd been in the shade the whole time. Now I was going to have to perform an entire match under the same conditions.

Then I made the mistake of looking down. The drop was at least a hundred feet and ended in a vast sea of lava stretching out as far as I dared to look. I came to the only conclusion I could: Norfair. The fates were _really _annoyed today. Was it because I'd fun of Meta Knight and the straw? Probably not.

There were only four other platforms apart from the one I was standing on. Shulk was below me with Lucina opposite him. The other Robin was likewise sweating buckets. My mirth came out as a series of strangled gasps and coughs, much to my chagrin. Now I was wishing I'd had that extra cup of tea earlier.

**"Contestant people…ready or not we're gonna start!" **

_Oh yeah that's write Crazy Hand's the announcer now that Master Hand's away. I don't think I'm going to be ready at all no matter how long we take._

**"Threeeee!"**

_But the sooner we finish the sooner we leave. _

**"Twwoooooo!"**

_But that doesn't mean I'm going to throw the match to get out of this __**unbearable **__heat. I'm fighting to win._

**"OOOOOONNNE!" **I'd like to say 'and then all hell broke loose' but it didn't quite happen that way; we just remained in position still bracing ourselves from the heat. Shulk in particular looked positively ill, propping himself up on the Monado. He wasn't even wearing a coat like me or the other Robin so what was his excuse?

"Enough of this waiting!" Lucina commanded, staring in my direction, eyes cold. "Come at me!"

"Shulk…a little help?" Lucina had already knocked him away before he even had time to register I'd be talking.

_Uh oh. She doesn't look too happy. _I barely had the time to sidestep her dolphin slash before she was upon me. I clumsily blocked the brunt of her attacks before she knocked my Levin out of my hands and into the lava below.

"Let's talk about this," I tried but she was having none of it. I couldn't tell whether it was the heat or whether she was just seeing red but her eyes burned into me with all the force of volcano. Luckily her rage made her easy to predict and I managed to roll out from under her as she charged a shield breaker.

"Grr… get back here you coward!" As Shulk would say 'not gonna happen.' Speaking of Shulk, he was half-heartedly taking on the other Robin below me, both sides taking heavy damage.

_He should be faster than that. _I mused._ He's doing what he did yesterday. But why? _I didn't have time to speculate further as Lucina had chased after me and well…she's a lot faster than me. I fired a thunder spell but she was quicker…much quicker. A felt the Falchion's sting before I saw it, stabbing into me from behind. I span around and managed to elbow her in the face before firing an arcfire. Now she was trapped by the flames but I didn't have any follow up without my Levin sword. I did the only thing my heatstroke addled mind could think off: I body slammed her as hard as I could.

We both went sprawling, first to the platform below us and then to the lowest one. Though she was the first to recover I managed to kick away her Parallel Falchion before she could grab it, leaving us both weapon less (discounting my tomes).

"You…you wretch!" She seethed. "You play dirty like that to win?"

"It's not 'dirty' as you so put it more…inventive. What's with you?"

"What's with me? WHAT'S WITH ME?! You…did things to me!"

"I thought we'd gone past that."

"It's easy for you to say when you don't even remember. How enviable."

"That's exactly the point! I don't remember but I wish I did." The look of horror and outrage she gave me was enough to tell me I'd screwed up. "Wait I didn't mean…" And then she punched me in the jaw (with so much force had the safety field not been in position she would have definitely broken it). I tried to get up but she pinned me down with a foot, one on my chest the other on my neck.

"How dare you! You try to take my body but it isn't enough for you for is it?"

"I…just meant…I want to…" Air was not something Lucina was allowing me to have as she pressed down, cutting my words off into nothing.

"Save it. You…are going to pay. And pay you will and it will be right now in front of everyone. Admit yourself as the cur you are!"

"…Lucina…please…" I could bloated images of her face buzzing around. The scenes from my dream. Or maybe from future events if I ever worked up the courage. Either way the result would be the same.

"Tell them what you did! Tell the worlds!" Grey spots were starting to appear in my vision as she stood down ever harder, my chest collapsing under her weight.

"…I…listen…aagh." _You're nothing to me. _"Please…" _Pathetic._

"Do it! Admit it!" She screamed! "Tell them!"

"…I…" _Get out of my sight! _

"Come on do it!" Through what little of my sight remained Lucina looked remarkably composed save for her eyes…that normally clear blue hardened into the most ferocious of death glares.

"…Plea…" She released her foot only to stomp down with twice the force, knocking out what little air I'd been able to recover.

"ADMIT IT!"

"…"

"NOW!"

"…" _There's a reason same sex marriage is banned in Ylisse and that's because it's filthy. Disgusting just like you are._

"DO IT!"

"…" Vision…fading. _You dare compare yourself to royalty like me. How moronic are you? Filthy._

_"..._

"…I…"

"What's that? Speak up, cur."

"…" Without relieving any of the pressure on my body she bent down.

"What?"

"…Ha…" She bent closer, her face right next to mine, some of the sweat dripping down from hers on to my own.

"Huh?"

"Gotcha!" I grabbed her with both my arms and pressed her as close as I could. Then I did something only a madman would do. I used my thunder tome…to electrify myself.

"AAAAUUGGGHH!" Lucina yelled but I didn't let go. It was like a fire in my veins, coursing through them and fighting to get out. This wasn't Arcthunder or even Thoron. This was directly from the book and into me. I didn't let up. If anything I increased the output, feeling the tome strain as it began to break. It wasn't just like fire now it was like death begging…begging to break free from my body. Just when the tome was about to break I increased the power so much I could actually see Lucina's eyes roll back into her head. So much for that burning gaze. The final impact blasted us apart, Lucina not even trying to recover and myself slamming into the middle of Shulk and the other Robin's fight.

So Lucina had lost a stock and I'd taken considerable damage as well. That and her pride had been severely wounded. Just when she thought she'd got me I'd turned the tables and humiliated her. Now she was going to be more annoyed than ever. Or so I thought. I ducked under a nosferatu and left Shulk doing whatever he was doing. He was doing it fairly well not lose a stock yet. Lucina had respawned at the top of the stage much calmer than I'd thought. I briefly considered attacking but I was more than a little interested in why she wasn't trying to impale yet.

"Well done," were her first words.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said well done. I got careless and you took advantage of that. You truly are Ylisse's greatest tactician."

"…Um."

"And…forgive me."

"What?"

"…" She almost looked…ashamed of herself. "I…went over the line there. I didn't mean to say all of those things."

"No, no it's good we got that all out in the open," I argued. "Otherwise it would've festered and come out at a far worse time."

"Robin I just tried to break your windpipe." I waived it off.

"Details."

"And I didn't let you finish what you had to say. I…the way it came out made you seem…ughh." I held up my hands in defence. I only just noticed Lucina's normally shining (not that I ever stared) blue hair had now completely matted to her head in the heat. Great.

"Hey no I did sound kind of…suggestive. I just actually meant to say that I wish I could remember what I did so we could work through it together. Not knowing means I can't help you get over it so easily."

"Oh…"

"…"

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"No it isn't," she said, a bit too loudly for me to be sure she'd completely calmed down. "…I know you had no control over your actions that day."

"…"

"But I can't still bring myself to trust you."

"…"

"I know I'm a terrible person for doing that but…"

"But what? You've got ever right to be angry at me."

"Then…you forgive my earlier actions?"

"Only if we promise to fight fairly and honourably from now on. It can't be helped what you said in the…heat…of the moment."

"…Yes quite." I'd forgotten Lucina was too well spoken to have picked up on my joke. I'd try it on Shulk later for the satisfaction. I then saw the man in question fly straight past my ear and into the blast line. He really did have the best timing. I turned to see the other Robin, Levin sword still in hand with a look of triumph on his face. I turned back to Lucina.

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to be in close proximity for now. I'll take your Robin."

"…If you think that is best."

"From everything that has transpired it's clear we both have some issues. Let's not dwell on them."

"Understood." I gave her a gentle nod before dropping down to the platform the other Robin was on. He wasn't in the best of conditions. He'd long since exhausted his supply of sweat and was now almost red in the face with exertion. Though Shulk had lost his stock first it had been clear he hadn't made it easy.

"Hah…Robin…nice to see you."

"Likewise. I'll be your opponent from now on."

"Hah…I guess I beat Shulk…too hard."

"Robin are you okay?"

"Fine yeah…can't beat the heat!" Well if the other Robin was (clearly despite what they said) suffering from heatstroke that made my job easier. Too bad _I _was exhausted as well. If anyone was expecting high level combat and intricate fighting they should be watching Mewtwo and Lucario's match instead. We were being broadcast at the same time so it's not like someone couldn't switch.

I felt my Levin sword return to my pocket at last as if to signal now as a good a time as any to start. Both the other Robin and I both started with Arcfire…which then cancelled each other out. Then we both tried again with the same result. The other Robin won our 'best of three' when I was hit with an Arcthunder (having spent my entire tome in my reckless act earlier). The return of electricity to my body wasn't the most pleasant of feelings.

He leapt straight into a nosferatu spell, draining me of what little strength I had left. Luckily, and perhaps comically, he stepped back onto a soccer ball which had spawned and tripped, giving me the opportunity to drain my energy back with my own nosferatu. Like I said…high level combat.

"Hah…this is pointless," he wheezed. "We're too evenly matched." My voice was no better.

"Maybe…in terms of magic…but not…" I drew my Levin sword. "En guarde!"

"Now…we're talking!" He drew his own, holding it in attack position. I struck first, trying to twist it in such a way that he'd have to drop it. He, of course, pulled the counter position and parried. His downward slash forced a sidestep but my right hook clashed right off his perfectly positioned return.

"This…was also pointless. You know why?"

"Because we both trained…"

"…Under Chrom," he finished. "I was wrong…all those times, Robin. We _are _the same. You've got no less right…to be Robin than I do. And you can fall for whoever you want." I was almost genuinely touched by his words but we'd already had that conversation before and I'd forgiven him. No…he was trying a new tactic: psychological warfare.

Well two could play at that. I pretended to stop and be surprised at his words…then when the inevitable sword strike came I was ready. I leapt up and fired my newly spawned thunder tome into the platform. Being made of metal, the platform was electrified immediately and rooted the other Robin in place.

I drained as much of his health as I could with nosferatu and when that tome broke I sent him skyward with as much force as I could channel into the Levin sword. I chased him up with a series of aerial attacks but that proved to be my undoing. The other Robin recovered enough to use elwind and blast me down past the ledge. I was so close! The other Robin also missed the ledge in his haste which was nice though not the way I'd planned it. The real skill of a tactician comes from adapting to the situation when a plan fails (and I wasn't pretending I had one this time). We'd both lost a stock and we'd both given our all; there was no dishonour in that.

"That was quite something, Robin," the other said once we'd respawned, not quite so red in the face now he'd had time to recover. "You didn't fall for my trick but we still both lost a stock."

"You win some you lose some."

"Well this time I'm going to be the one winning."

"You want to bet?" He grinned. I grinned back. I liked this side of Robin a lot better. Competitive, slightly arrogant Robin any day. We clashed swords again sending a shower of sparks onto the platforms around us. Some of it got in Lucina's eyes, giving Shulk the opening he needed to send her flying. We make a good, if unintentional, team.

"Robin get in the capsule!" We both turned to Shulk to discover his eyes clouded over in a blue glaze. "Only the Robin on my team!"

"What capsule? What's going on?"

"Just do it!" As if on cue a bunker like capsule faded into existence on the lowest platform. Shulk was already jumping down to it. The other Robin and I looked to each other. Then we looked at the capsule. Then we looked at each other. NOW it was appropriate to say 'all hell broke loose'.

We didn't know what the capsule was or why Shulk insisted we get in but both of us was determined to stop the other getting to it. Hitting, slashing, magic you name it we did all of it. It wasn't just the heat that made everything look like a blur; it was the speed. Our unsaid competition to prove ourselves to the other made it an all-out war on all fronts.

And then we saw it. On the horizon there was a bulge in the lava. And the bulge became a swell. And the swell became a wave…which then became a wall. Our efforts redoubled to get rid of the other it became a frenzy more than an actual Smash match. The other Robin finally got the upper hand on me, head-butting me out of my magic grab, before stabbing forwards one final time. And then Shulk was suddenly at my side to block the Levin sword with the Monado; he'd abandoned the capsule to save me. A swift kick sent my doppelganger sprawling away. He took my hand in his and said only one thing:

"Run!" I needed no persuading with the wall of lava seconds away. We barely made it before it crashed onto us but we made it all the same. In the heat and relative darkness of the capsule I saw Shulk weakly give me a 'thumbs up'. I gave one too, touched he ran out of safety to try to save me. Even better that he succeeded.

"You feeling alright?"

"Not really," he admitted. "I'm feeling ill again."

"Again? This is the second time now. Maybe you should see Doctor Mario?"

"No it's fine…I'm just a bit slow today."

"But quick enough to save me apparently."

"You would've had him. I gave you a helping hand, that's all."

"You're too modest."

"And you're too willing to give praise to others for things they didn't do."

"Shut up." He gave a small grin before the capsule faded around us. I could see Lucina staring down on us from above, having made the wise decision to not step off her recall platform during the lava wall. The other Robin had not been so lucky and been swept away. He too was now staring down at us from a recall platform. The duo dropped down at the same time, poised and ready for action. Shulk and I looked at each other.

"I don't think they got the message."

"No…we'll have to be clearer."

"Let's do this then."

I've never fought so hard in my life.

* * *

**A/N: The chapter title is also a pun. Yay. Where did Master Hand go? He's off to recruit Corrin of course! I've got a tie in fic to this one called 'How many seconds in eternity?' so check it out! It's on my profile page for extra convenience. Who would've guessed that Robin(F)'s opponent was Lucina and the other Robin? Everyone because it was obvious. Robin has the slowest dash while Lucina's is one of the fastest. Lucina still doesn't trust Robin(F). Sorry for those who wanted some resolution to that whole thing quick but that time is not yet upon us. I'm sure you understand.**

Yugiohfangirl: Basically exactly what you said. Shulk and the Mechon can both miss obvious things around them. (e.g. sneaking up on two Mechon and being able to kill the first one without the second realising it because it's facing the other way). Shulk's just a bit oblivious, hence the comparison. I'm sure lots of people do stuff like that, hence why it was an unintended comparison.

**MahNati: Instead of ending the last chapter the with a weird dream sequence we start this one with one. Sort of. Lucina's still pretty mad at her and isn't thinking straight. I'm not sorry for that pun. Not at all. Mewtwo is a character of many dimensions, I like to think. It's a shame most people just use the 'loner who has a superiority complex' idea of him. **

**In the movies he comes across as so much more. Except the Genesect movie. I have no idea what that one was. Best I can do with Photoshop is replace peoples heads with objects. (P.S. I don't know what it is but your fringe is hilarious. Did someone cut it with a ruler? I'm sorry that was mean.**

Wiltarrow: I remember what you said now but forgot to mention it. Yeah you pretty much summed up exactly what happened. And now we play the reverse pronoun game. Or the intentionally vague pronoun game. It's a decent summary either way of what's going on.

**Heman2000: Well that theory came out of nowhere and hasn't been mentioned before. But hey it's always good to see people come uo with new ideas (no matter how accurate (or not) they are). Yes I did just brackets within brackets. Deal with it. We're not too far away from finding out how right all these theories really are so...tremble in suspense? **

**I love playing as Olimar (because I played Pikmin. I hope I'm not the only one. They're really fun, trust me) but he has so many terrible matchups it's impossible to play online with him. His aerials are fast but have such poor range and all attacks have basically no power. You're not killing any if they're below 100%. Plus reflectors exist.**

TimeturnerJasmy: I'm glad you've been enjoying it so far. I will never apologise for the Doctor Who quotes. They just fit in so well how could I resist?

**Wotahbotah3k: She is distracted. Robin is one distracted person right now. Well you were right about them fighting Lucina and Robin next. Hope nothing was too 'scrubby' for you.**

So...the Nintendo direct. Yeah. Mixed feelings. Some good...some not so. Yeah so did everyone because no one who they expected/wanted got in (inb4 Corrin has a chainsaw sword. That's awesome right there). The massive hype ballot gave us...one character. Yay. Two new characters, one is 'another goddamn Fire emblem character anime sword fighter with a counter' and I quote Bikdip: 'can turn into Arceus'. You're half right.

I like Corrin, I really do but I'll say right now Corrin has some total 'bulls**t at his/her disposal. Y'know when people use Shulk it's either one of two ways: effectively use the Monado arts and spam nair or fair. Or...SPAM SMASHES! Y'know why Shulk is arguably the best character to spam a a smash. Because he has so much freaking range! They straight up showed in the direct that Corrin's side Smash outranges Shulk's by miles. For Glory will have so much Corrin side Smash spam I can tell already. The counter is also completely unfair by hitting both sides having a hit box nearly a third of final destination?

That's just silly. Now Link/Samus/Robin actually have use outside of being annoying/cheap: outrange the counter with Spammy projectiles! Oh boy. However aside from that Corrin is really cool and honestly the most original Fire emblem rep in terms of moves (barring magic Robin). Chainsaw sword? Hype. Shifting body parts into dragon parts? Hype. One thing I don't get is why they don't wear shoes...or socks. I understand with Ryu or Wii fit trainer because it makes sense.

Corrin, who's out on the battlefield with swords, arrows, axes, and spears flying really should have some foot protection on. Don't give me 'it's because they're half dragon'. Azura too doesn't wear any. I think someone on the 'Fates' development team has a fetish. Fire emblem has 6 reps now (with 3 clones hah) same as Pokemon (and 1 less than Mario not counting Yoshi/DKs or Wario). In terms of popularity is Fire emblem on par with pokemon? Nope not even slightly.

This has pissed a lot of people off in the direct and I can sympathise. People expecting lots of ballot results got Nintendo's self promotion of a game not out in the America or Europe. Let's be honest that's the reason Corrin is in. Not because people asked (though I'm sure a few did) but because Nintendo wanted some promotion. 'The character no one asked for but didn't know we needed' is my best description.

Overall Corrin rating: 7.5/10. Chainsaw blade hype and dragons are cool. F**k that counter and/or side smash.

Bayonetta. No one saw that coming. People were expecting , Inklings, Isaac, Dixie, Wolf, Shovel Knight or whatever. I have issues with Bayonetta. Not the obvious sexualisation (hello ZZS heels). Don't get me wrong I really enjoy the games and Nintendo has history with her (also Wii U exclusive) so she has claim to fame.

My issue is the same I had with Snake: too realistic violence. She uses real guns. Not like the cartoony lasers fox fires or the chunky missiles Samus has but real freaking guns with real bullets. In a game that isn't supposed to be taken seriously s**t just got serious way to fast. Also yet ANOTHER counter and this time with extra bulls**t. You saw that Pikachu scene from the direct, right? Silly. How many characters have counters now? So many. Why does Palutena even have a counter?

Overall Bayonetta rating: 2/10. Still better than Dixie Kong. Maybe I'm being harsh but I have issues with real violence in Smash (and in general). If I wanted that I'd play Mortal Kombat.

Yeah you probably disagree with me on that and that's fine. She won the ballot fair square out of 'negotiable and relizable characters'. If that isn't vaguely defined I don't know what is. Still I respect the decision and Smash is still an awesome game. There are 60 or so other characters to play as so...yeah I'll do that.

This chapter was fight heavy again and they're really the hardest thing to do so let me know how you thought it went alright. Also don't forget to check out the Corrin oneshot 'How many seconds in eternity?' if you haven't already. I put a lot of effort into getting it right so i'd really appreciate it. What? I'm not above shameless self promotion.


	39. Emotionally drained

The light around me faded, dropping me back into the courtyard. I reflexively went to my brow to wipe any sweat off but, like the other Robin, my supply had long since been exhausted. That didn't mean my clothes weren't still drenched in the stuff to give my body an almost sticky quality to it but at least I wasn't making any more. Shulk appeared beside me no worse for wear. Well actually…

"Are you sure you're alright? You look awful." He shook his head, panting slightly.

"You're one to talk." I rolled my eyes.

"You were exhausted even before heatstroke set in. You really should go and see Doctor Mario."

"Later," he said, waiving me off. "I'm fine. Really." I took a hard look at Shulk, his shining eyes telling me to just drop it and leave it. I sighed. I could always pester him later. Besides…right now there were more pressing matters.

"Robin!" The other Robin and Lucina had teleported in a short distance away. "Congratulations! You really deserved that win." I shook the outstretched hand of the other Robin (now glad he hadn't got any sweat left to make his palms all sticky).

"You fought really well too. I wasn't sure if we could do it if I'm honest."

"But did it you did," Lucina added, not meeting my gaze. "That final smash of yours, Shulk, is quite something."

"Oh that…that's nothing," he laughed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "It was only luck it drifted over to me. Had it gone the other way and you would've won."

"Well that might well be," the other Robin conceded. "But there's no use trying to change the past. Isn't that right, Lucina?" The woman in question looked startled for a second but then nodded slowly. Frowning, the other Robin leaned in close to me so she couldn't hear. "Does she miss jokes like that in your timeline as well?" I rolled my eyes.

"Unfortunately."

"Oh good. I was beginning to think I just wasn't funny." He leaned back out, straightening his jacket in the process. "Come on Lucina. We'd best be going."

"Oh…um. Can I…I wish to speak with the other Robin for a moment." I raised an eyebrow at her (still not meeting my gaze).

"Sure." The two of us left the other Robin and Shulk alone, probably to talk about the match.

"Robin…"

"That's me."

"This is no times for games!" Her eyes widened when she realised how harshly her words had come out; she took a step back to compose herself. "Forgive me. This was the opposite of what I was going for."

"So…"

"I don't expect you to have forgiven me but…"

"I have already, remember? Back in our match."

"B-but that was in front of everyone. That was just for the cameras was it not? I do not expect you to have forgiven me nearly so easily."

"…"

"…Please tell me you haven't."

"I thought you wanted my forgiveness?"

"I-I do b-but Robin…w-what I said…it was unforgivable. Such acts cannot be forgiven as lightly as you do."

"But earlier you said you still didn't trust me. Why are you doing this now all of a sudden?"

"I…" I could see there was some sort of internal struggle going on, that much was clear.

"Lucina." I took her firmly by the shoulders, pulling her in so I could finally look her in the eyes properly. "I take full responsibility for what I did to you. I don't know all the details and I'm not sure I want to but it happened and I'm sorry it did. I really am. The price is mine to pay and mine alone."

"But you said it yourself! You weren't it control of your body when you did it."

"Then I answer for what Reflet did willingly. She was scared and very disturbed but that doesn't change anything. I accept what you did to me in Norfair as a small penance of my act."

"Which you had no control ov…"

"Lucina we're going around in circles here," I said gently. "I deserved it and that's that." Lucina was silent for a moment. A long moment. I could see her ever blue irises scanning mine for the slightest hint I wasn't being sincere. It was only when she exhaled sharply that I released she'd been holding her breath.

"….It isn't fair."

"I'm sorry…?"

"You're a good person, Robin. I see that now. You share so many of your qualities with my Robin and it isn't fair it has to be this way. You asked why I've changed my mind about trusting you? Well…I wasn't being fair to you. Not at all. I know you had no control of what happened by I got so worked up over it I nearly let myself turn into a monster. I was wrong."

"I already told you I'm more than willing to accept…"

"No not that!" She said (a little too quickly if I'm honest). "Even now you're atoning for things out of your control. It isn't fair you don't have someone to share the burden with." My shoulders sagged; it wasn't what I'd been expecting but I knew what she was referring to.

"Lucina…"

"It must hurt so much," she whispered. "Seeing us together. That's why the rumors my Robin spread when we first arrived hurt so much. Lucina…y-your Lucina travelled back didn't she?"

"…Yes."

"It took my Robin a while to figure it out…but he managed it. He perfected a time travel spell and came to me. I know…I know it seems hard but you can do it too."

"I've tried. I've spent countless hours trying. I've even resorted to begging, Lucina," I said seriously. "I asked Naga but she refused, saying if I truly wanted it I'd find the power within myself. Rosalina said the same. I've genuinely lost count of different ways I've tried to find her. It's not happening."

"If it worked for my Robin then it can work for you," she tried. I shook my head. I could already feel the dark cloud of despair looming, ready to pounce at any moment.

"Even if I could, Ylisse's laws prevent me from admitted any kind of love for her other than comradeship. The fundamental difference between Robin getting his spell to work and mine not working is motivation. For him it was so much easier. He's a man, you're a woman and that's fine and everyone's okay with that. Look at me. A woman loving another woman? That's crazy talk. Forget being the saviour of Ylisse I'd be scorned in the streets for gods' sake! My love for Lucina is constrained by the ideals of the people around us and I don't have any motivation to find her because in my heart I know there's no point. Even if I did find her there's no guarantee she'd return my feelings.

"…I have a feeling she will."

"How do you…?" A twinkle in the corner of her eye told me all I needed. That and the slight tugging at the corner of her lips. "You don't mean…?"

"I-I'm not sure but I think…I think had the circumstances been different and I'd fought alongside you against Grima instead of my own Robin…I think I'd love you just the same as I love him."

"…Is that the truth? You're not just saying that to make me feel better or give me false hope because goodness knows I've had enough of that."

"What is there to lie about? I'll admit I did find the idea strange of a woman caring about me like a man is 'supposed to'…b-but that doesn't make it wrong," she added hastily. "But now that I think about it…" She took my hands gently in her own. Despite all the sword work she did had a soft quality to them…oh so soft. "You have all the qualities I love with my Robin. Selflessness, bravery, loyalty…the list goes on. The only thing that separates you is gender and as far as I'm concerned that is no barrier at all."

I promised myself not to get emotional. I always thought I was that kind of person. I'd stood my ground against the armies of Valm stony faced. I'd stared down Grima with resolution in my eyes. I…who was I kidding? The tiniest pinpricks of fluid trickled down from the corners of my eyes. So much for that.

"Why…why are you telling me this, Lucina? Is this some cruel joke because if so I'm not ready. I'm not ready to fail…not again. Do you say this to taunt me? You sharing the appearance of my Lucina makes it all the more easy for you to get to me in here," I whispered, placing a hand over my heart. The hand clenched so tightly my nails were digging in enough for my flesh to burst open…and let the blood flow as freely as my tears did now. Lucina placed her own hand against mine.

"I…didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry. I can only tell you what I said, as I understand it, is the truth. I do believe you have a chance with _her_ because in another world you would've had a chance with _me_. That other world is _your _world, Robin. I _believe_ you have a chance with me. And that's coming from, well, me. I can't pretend I'm her and I can't imagine what she'd say but I can tell you what I would say. I say yes." Through the gradually lessening volume of tears I looked her straight in the eyes. Dead on in fact. Her brilliant blue irises showed only compassion and confidence. Confidence in herself and, more importantly, confidence in _me. _She truly believed what she was saying.

"…It…it means so much for me to hear you say that. Now all I need is for _my _Lucina to say it too."

"I'm sure she will or I'm sure I would depending on how one looks at it. Lucina…I…I'd have to be a real idiot not to see you for who you truly are, Robin. A good person."

"W-well that's all well and good but she's still in a future timeline, sealed away."

"If you want it enough…her enough…me enough…then you will **not **give up. Do you hear me, Robin? You will **not **give up. I don't know if you've developed some sort of inferiority complex over time but it is time for you to pull yourself together and give it your all! You stood up to Plegia! You stood up to Valm! You stood up to Grima and yet you think the opinions of Ylisse are somehow barriers to your love! Snap out of it and find me!" By the end of her little speech Lucina's face was inches from mine, panting steadily. I looked at her, then swivelled my eyes around to the side. It seemed she'd raised her voice enough to attract the attention of Shulk and the other Robin (both eyeing us curiously from where they were standing). "Umm…yes so…um…"

"Thank you. I…I needed to hear that. I'm not sure how our conversation turned into that but I'm glad it did."

"Don't mention it."

"I'd hug you but you're probably still not so good with me being that close so…" She pulled me anyway.

"I'd like to blame what I said on heatstroke and bottled emotions but that wouldn't be proper." I smiled into her hair. "Sorry for trying to break your neck."

"I forgive you. Sorry for trying to force myself on you."

"I forgive you too." She released me, leading the both of us back towards Shulk and the other Robin. If either of them had noticed I'd been crying (though the tears had thankfully stopped) they didn't say anything. By the look on his face I could tell the other Robin had a general idea of what we were talking about but still kept his silence. He gave me a short, knowing nod, before walking off with Lucina is tow. I looked after her, scarcely believing all that had really just happened. Shulk looked equally bemused.

"Are you going to tell me what all that was about?"

"Well Lucina and I had a short talk about the match and…"

"Robin please…really? I know you've been crying." So I guess it turns out Shulk isn't as unobservant as he lets on. "Did she hurt you?"

"No, no!" I quickly reassured. "She just…she gave me hope. I'm not sure how foolish I would be to capitalise on it but…it was a nice gesture."

"…There's a reason she took you away from us to say what she did. It was for your ears only so I can understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"…"

"But if you want someone to talk to…I'm always free." I pulled him into a hug before he'd even finished the sentence.

"Thank you. Thank you for being there for me."

"Don't mention it." I straightened up. The two of us looked over to the plasma screens, two of which were blank; since Shulk and I had finished our screen was blank. A despondent looking Mario and Yoshi being consoled on the other side of the courtyard told me they'd lost against Samus and Meta Knight. No surprise there.

On one of the screens Rosalina and Doctor Mario were still fighting Olimar and Pikachu on what looked to be a giant pirate ship. On the other I could see Palutena and Mr Game and Watch against Lucario and Mewtwo in N's Castle. I could see Palutena had summoned the legendary Pokémon Kyurem from a Master Ball.

To my mild surprise it didn't attack the opposing team, instead rounding on another legendary Pokémon at the centre of the stage. I'd heard from Red about it but I couldn't remember its name. Kyurem didn't seem very happy to see the other there with it and, even from my position of watching the match from a screen, I could tell the roar it let out wasn't friendly.

However instead of attacking there was a blinding flash of light that engulfed the two. The concern on Lucario and Mewtwo's faces was plain for all to see and became even more pronounced when the light faded. Where there had been two Pokémon before there was only one; it was a freakish blend of Kyurem and the black dragon from before. One of its arms encased in ice but the other crackling blue with electricity and its tail replaced by a huge generator of sorts. Even Norfair was looking tame by comparison.

I decided I'd rather not watch Lucario and Mewtwo get overwhelmed with, what I could only assume, was another one of Master Hand's 'special items'. I gave a small tug to Shulk's arm and beckoned him to follow. He did look surprised I wanted to leave when there were matches still going on but I could tell he understood my reasoning. I could also tell he wouldn't have minded to stick around and watch Mewtwo get blown away by the new Pokémon judging by his expression but I let it slide.

"Another one of Master Hand's special items?" Shulk asked. I nodded.

"How many have we had now?" He shrugged.

"Well there's the one you got. That red orb thing that got Groudon to destroy Marth and Greninja. Then there was the one where Samus got a mega mushroom. I think somebody got the Ocarina of Time. And then there was whatever just happened now with in Lucario's match. Talk about spicing things up, huh?"

"To be honest I'm in no mood for spicing anything up right now. That was emotionally draining." Shulk raised an eyebrow but said nothing. I could tell he wanted to ask about what Lucina and I had talked about but he respected my privacy enough to not force it. What did I do to deserve him?

As we were walking I noticed we were going nowhere near to our dormitories. I usually don't tend to assume anything (being the tactician I am) but having a nice cold shower after the heat we'd had to endure and changing into some other clothes would, in my opinion, be at the top of our priority list. In fact we seemed to be walking _away _from our room.

"Uh Shulk…where are we going?"

"Slight detour. I'm going to see if Master Hand's in his office."

"But he's away, remember? That's why Crazy Hand was commentating the matches."

"True but there's no harm in checking now is there?"

"Come on, Shulk. I know we're not in Norfair anymore but I'm still boiling. We're both going to need to change clothes if we don't want to stink the place up with sweat."

"Well if he isn't there then we can leave." I could tell there was no swaying him so I just followed after him at a slightly slower pace. As usual my coat was more of a hindrance than a help.

"Why do you even want to see him?" I whined. "Can't it wait?"

"I want to know if he's found anything more about…what happened. And to tell him what we've found out."

"What exactly have we found out that we didn't tell him already?"

"Nothing. We've still got to tell him we've been trying or he'll think we've given up or something."

"…Right." What with all the matches going on I'd almost forgotten the Smashers had been assaulted night upon night with freakish dreams. Key word being 'almost'. There was still a nag at the back if my mind that I was missing something obvious but there was no use dwelling on it.

At least not while my sweaty shirt breaking my concentration as it clung to my skin. I was still trying to unpeel patches of it to let the air circulate when we reached Master Hand's office. Shulk gave a small knock to the door. No one answered.

"Great. Now we can leave." He shook his head slightly, pressing his ear up against the wood of the door.

"I could've sworn…" His eyes narrowed. With one swift motioned the door was open and Shulk half barged/half stumbled inside. There was no Master Hand. That, however, did not mean the room was unoccupied. We were met with the terrified faces of two people in exotic white armor sitting cross legged on top of Master Hand's desk. Both had the same pale white hair and wide crimson eyes and yet one was male, the other female. It was like the same situation with Robin and I…if we were albinos (and our hair isn't exactly dark). In the corner there was a third person with blond, spiky hair who barely even acknowledged we were there, instead more content to examine the simply enormous sword he had in his lap.

I could tell Shulk was resisting the urge to draw his weapon at the perceived intrusion; it wasn't every day you found people casually sitting on top of Master Hand's desk.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" He commanded. The twins on the desk exchanged looks. The auras they gave off honestly did look like animals caught in a trap.

"W-we…Master Hand told us to wait h-here," the male stuttered. The female just nodded quickly. I followed her frightened gaze to the Monado that hung around Shulk's back.

"Stand down, Shulk," I sighed. "They're unarmed." Shulk gestured to the one in the corner (who was still ignoring us for the most part). "He's got a sword. A really big sword. Plus we don't even know who these three are. They could be dangerous."

"And yet they were sitting quietly, cross-legged on the desk until we burst in."

"…Yeah I guess. But what are they doing here? Who are they?"

"Corrin," they said simultaneously.

"…..Both of you?" They both nodded.

"It's strange for us too," the female admitted. "We've only known each other for the past half an hour."

"Really?" I asked. "What's your story?" Out of the corner of my eye I could see Shulk relax slightly. Not completely but enough to get the duo to relax as well. I could tell they were new to this…whatever 'this' was.

"We…" They both began.

"You go on…"

"No you…"

"But you…"

"It'll be the same either way…"

"If you insist." The male cleared his throat. "We both have…problems back home. Master Hand offered us both the chance to train here at Smash to prepare ourselves.

"And where's home?" Shulk enquired.

"Well that's difficult," the female began. "Originally we were born into the Hoshido royal family but we were taken at birth and raised in Nohr. And now we don't know which one to choose."

"Hoshido…Nohr…I've read about those," I mused. "They're distant kingdoms to the continents of Archanea and Valm aren't they?"

"Archanea? That's where the mythical Hero King Marth comes from, right?"

"Yes. You know of Marth?" I asked. "Then I guess that means we're from the same general area."

"Master Hand showed us images of both the Hero King and the Radiant Hero of Legend. In fact he showed us one with you in it, now that I recall," the female said, swinging her legs off the desk. For whatever reason she wasn't wearing any shoes. Strange. "You also had a male version of yourself, like me."

"Oh of course, where are my manners." I held out my hand. "I'm Robin. Or one of them anyway." They tentatively took it, one at a time, as if I was trying to trick them. I guess Shulk had put them into that kind of mentality. Well whatever mentality he'd had before seemed to have gone as he too shook both the Corrin's hands.

"I'm Shulk. Sorry about accusing you like that."

"No you had every right to. We did look suspicious, I'll admit."

"It didn't help you were sitting on Master Hand's desk…and still are. Why?"

"We…uh…felt more comfortable up here than down there on the floor." If Shulk was perplexed in anyway by her statement (and he had every right to considering there were empty chairs by the desk) he didn't show it.

"And…who're you?" Shulk asked the person at the back of the room.

"…"

"That's Cloud," the male Corrin explained. "He arrived at the same time as us. He's…reserved."

"He means the only thing we could get out of him was his name," the female Corrin interjected, drawing an accusing look from the other. "Any other conversations we tried to start and he just gave us a blank look. He keeps to himself."

"Hey…maybe he's just overwhelmed by it all. Coming to Smash for the first time can be daunting. I know I was."

"Really?" I turned to Shulk. "But you seemed so confident. I just assumed…"

"That I was a natural?" He gave a short laugh. "Robin, please, I'm more at home with books than I am on the battlefield.

_That sums me up as well. Who knew? _"Anyway did Master Hand say when he was going to be back?" The Corrin's shook their heads in unison. "Well then I'm sure you'll forgive us if we leave now. We've just come back from a match and we need to change clothes."

"Oh…I was wondering why you looked like that."

"Me too." They had a point. Shulk and I still had our clothes basically drenched in sweat and crumpled from all the fighting. Our hair was still plastered to our heads as well so it's not like we were the image of normality. "Oh that was rude wasn't it? Forgive us."

"Well someone…" I announced (loudly enough that Cloud looked up for once). "…decided we should come here before getting changed. You're perfectly justified in thinking we look strange."

"Oh. These matches sound intense."

"You get used to it. Or you don't and then you try your hardest anyway. No one can ask more than that."

"That…makes sense," the female Corrin mused.

"Indeed it does," the male agreed.

"…..We'll just go then," I said, eager to prevent an awkward silence.

"Agreed." I went to shake hands with the Corrins but…well. Before I knew what was happening both of them had gotten up off the desk and were next to me. There's standing next to someone and the there's…_next_ to someone. They were about as close as _physically _possible. Both of them were. Personal space hadn't just been ignored it had been thrown out of the window. The warning bells should've gone off when they raised their hands above torso height i.e. not a handshake; the two of them placed their palms onto my cheeks and began to…rub. It only continued for a couple of seconds until the initial shock wore off and I jerked backwards and nearly tripped over Shulk (who'd been standing in a stunned silence at what was transpiring). The Corrins seemed to be confused I'd react like I did.

"Did you not like…"

"We thought you would…"

"I…I…uh…I." I held my hands up to my cheeks, already feeling a blush involuntarily rising. "I…you have different customs from where you come from…I guess.

"They tried that with me as well." I looked over to Cloud, having finally said something. "It's not so bad once you get used to it."

"I…"

"Come on, Robin," Shulk ordered, grabbing my hand and pulling me without waiting for an answer. "We've got to get changed…**remember**?"

"…" Shulk took my silence to mean yes and I didn't resist as he dragged me out of the office, shutting the door on the puzzled expressions of the Corrins (now back to sitting on top of the desk). He walked the both of us at a brisk walk until he thought we were out of earshot. Then we continued at a more reasonable pace.

"…I knew we shouldn't have trusted those guys."

"…"

"What was Master Hand thinking? That's even if he actually did ask them to come here and they're no assassins or something."

"…They seemed sincere enough. And besides, lots of people do weird things. Meta Knight drinks everything through a straw. Olimar talks to his vegetables."

"Robin are you seriously defending that…I don't even know. 'Hmm? Should we shake her hand?" He exclaimed, adopting a much higher face than normal. "Nah let's STROKE HER FACE instead."

"…I…okay it was weird. Properly weird. I actually feel…violated…somehow." I could feel the colour drain from my face even before it had happened. "No…"

"Robin? What's wrong?"

"I…they…"

"What did they do to you? Poison you with their touch?"

"N-no nothing like that. It's just…if I felt violated when they rubbed me slightly for a couple of seconds then…Lucina….I…I remember…"

"Robin…" I had already started running. I could hear Shulk was calling after me but I didn't care. Whatever the Corrins had done was beginning to make me remember. I was beginning to remember what I'd done to Lucina…and it was sickening. Forget face rubbing, what I'd done was so unspeakable…so vile…I knew I was correct in saying I deserved what she did to me in return. But now I knew that was nowhere near my penance payed. I could get stood on for an eternity and it still not even be half of what I deserved. Why…? I knew she'd forgiven me but there was more to it than that: could I forgive myself?

* * *

**A/N: To recap (because it's been a while and a lot got said in this chapter): Robin (F) loves Lucina in the same way Robin (M) does and when she first arrived at the mansion and saw Robin (M) married to Lucina she died a little on the inside. Because of the lack of same gender S supports in Awakening I theorised Ylisse hsa laws against it and prevents same sex marriages and Robin (F) seeing what her life could've been like had the laws not existed made her feel like crap.**

**Robin (M) sees Robin (F) at the mansion and feels threatened by her precense (because she's just like him) so he spreads various rumors about her (be it her sexuality or otherwise). This makes Robin (F) feel even worse and she takes her rage and sadness out on Shulk when he arrives but he instead accepts her for who she is and understands and listens to her problems and the two become friends. Then lots of the Smashers (about half) have nightmares and their performance in matches drop. Robin (F) has them but Shulk doesn't. The nightmares continue for days until the Smashers start to resist at which point the nightmares stop. It turns out Robin (M) had them before anyone else for some reason and he becomes insomnia ridden. **

He apologises to Robin (F) for everything he put her through, admitting he was scared of her and she forgives him (admitting she might've done the same in his place). Various other things happen. Robin (F) encounters a female voice several times in her mind along with a male but their identities remain unknown. The precense of a spy is revealed though their identity and whether they work alone is also unclear. Robin (F)'s investigation into the nightmares causes the culprits to act and wipe all her memories, giving birth to Reflet's personality. Reflet eventually sacrifices herself to bring Robin (F) back. Reflet tried to come on to Lucina, straining Robin (F)'s relationship with her but once she realised Robin (F) genuinely had no control and felt remorse for Reflet's actions she forgave her. That's basically it. I missed out quite a lot of stuff but that's the main gist. Robin (F)'s struggle with her love for Lucina and the nightmares caused by suspects unknown.

**Kyurem can merge with either Reshiram or Zekrom to become either white or black Kyurem respectively. I was replaying through Pokemon Black 2 lately and thought 'wouldn't it be cool if you summoned Kyurem on N's Castle with Reshiram or Zekrom there it could combine like it does in game. So the special item in this case would be the DNA splicers. I chose black over white simply because it looks creepier. It just looks...off (which is the whole point of the fusion). So what if I included it? My story, my rules. Kyurem gets bonus points for straight up trying to murder you in Black/White 2.**

Some of you wondered how the Smash direct (and my oneshot of Corrin's arrival) would tie in...and there you go. It isn't the main focus and is really just there to make everything feel connected and that much more real but you don't need to have read the other (but I hope you have. I really enjoyed writing it!).

**Why do the Corrin's creepily touch Robin's face? This isn't OOCness there is legitimately a feature in Fire emblem fates where Corrin can touch and rub the faces of other people to build support. I SWEAR I'm not making that up. You can use the touch screen to rub people's faces. It's like a creepy version of Nintendogs. You can do it with players of opposite or same gender as well. Their reactions to Corrin touching their faces are pretty much the same as Robin's: why are you doing this please stop this is weird! However if you do it more often they start to enjoy it...like really enjoy it. It changes if you're married to that character as well. Wow. Guess who's buying Fates? Me.**

Wotahboteh3k: Yep she was. It's that painful having someones entire body weight on you. Do not try at home. I completely missed a potential Star Wars reference there but we can't have everything. I've mentioned in many earlier chapters (as I'm sure any Xenoblade fans here *hint* will point out) that Shulk and Fiora are in a relationship. PLus Robin(F) kinda plays for the other team if you hadn't noticed aka the half of the entire fic. How did you even find the word count? I completely missed it.

**Yugiohfangirl: Bayonetta has insane combo game but will be hard to master. People will still use her over another high skill character (e.g. Olimar) because they think she looks hot. There'll be so many miiverse posts of ZSS and her together.**

MahNati: Robin is noble enough to accept blame for something out of control and I didn't want some cartoony over the top shouting match to detract from the scene. She can have some release later. Well you've sort've got an answer to why Shulk's feeling ill.

**Xenoblade fan: Glad you agree. And I will agree Bayonetta's Smash does sound like an elephant.**

LloydExe857: Good to know you enjoyed it. Hard work it was but it has to be done. Your joy for new chapters makes me smile on the inside and I'll continue to deliver for a while yet.

**Wiltarrow: But who dooooees the voice belong to? All will be revealed soon enough. I think that's Fire Emblem's deal now. Give us characters which aren't out yet. Fair play for advertising. Bayonetta fits better than Snake does for sure but I'm still uneasy about the guns. Sure she can summon portal demons but guns...ouchies.**

...See you next to. Review and all that jazz. 40th chapter next.


	40. A tactician's pain

Shulk POV

I tried to get Robin to talk but I could tell even before I'd opened my mouth that it wasn't happening. She was lying face up on her bed, eyes blank and staring up at the ceiling. She hadn't even bothered to change clothes yet. Sighing, I just let her be. I took the opportunity to use the shower first, letting the cool jets of water wash away all my worries. But now it wasn't just my own worries I had to alleviate. Having known Robin for so long now I knew it was my duty as a friend to help her with her own. No…not even that. It wasn't just duty but because I _wanted _to help her.

I've always known she was a good person. Even when I first met her and she was being crushed under the weight of the other Robin's rumors at the time. Through all pain and tears I could tell deep down, somehow, she was a good person. But she was a good person that bad things had happened to. I certainly knew that feeling (if I dared to call myself good) but through it all I had my friends to rely on and help me. I wouldn't have been here right now without the help of Dunban and Reyn. Melia and Sharla were always there too. Riki had his moments when he wasn't telling us how great he was. And Fiora. The whole reason I was fighting in the first place. Without her…I would've had no reason to continue…except maybe to avenge her.

I could feel my fists tighten as a vision of Metal Face flitting across my vision, laughing and caked in her blood. An image I'd take to the grave. Even the coolness of the water did nothing to quell the rising heat but I knew that getting mad over what I couldn't change wasn't going to help anyone. I unclenched, taking a deep gulp of the humid air. The whole reason I'd been able to defeat Zanza was because I'd had something worth fighting _for._ While my problems were, for the most part, sorted out it was clear to me that Robin's were far from over. I'd heard about her and the Shepherd's fight against Grima and their eventual win but that was where the similarities ended. I'd got what I'd been fighting for. Sure I'd brought peace to Bionis but that wasn't on the personal level.

On the personal level, everyone I'd been fighting for was safe and I'd got Fiora back. Robin didn't have that. The laws of her world prevented any kind of admission of love for the one she wanted to share it with. She hadn't 'got the girl' as it was. Even the war was over for her it didn't mean everything was good. Now she didn't have any motivation to continue fighting but now the fight was for her love, not an ancient dragon. I shook my head in disgust. What kind of world did Robin live in that a person couldn't fall in love with who they want and not be judged? Some corners of the universe were still behind in more ways than one. But that was off topic, I resolved. Motivation was the key. I'd have to make Robin see that it wasn't all over…not yet.

I stepped out of the shower, finally free of Norfair's sweaty influence. I threw on my orange color scheme shirt and shorts and walked out into the main room. Robin hadn't moved at all. Same blank expression. Same unfocused eyes like she wasn't really seeing the ceiling at all. What had the Corrins done to her? Had they triggered something? A memory? I knelt down at the site of her bed so that our eyes were level (or would've been had she acknowledged my existence).

"Robin. Robin can you hear me?" No response. I _knew _she could hear me but was just hoping I'd go away. Not gonna happen. I placed my hand onto the bed next to hers and then clasped it. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." I barely felt it but it was a squeeze none the less. "…Do you want to talk about what happened? What did the Corrins do that upset you?" No squeeze. I shut my eyes, squeezing her hand lightly. "There's a difference between wanting to talk and needing to talk. I promised I'd be there to help you if you needed it so here I am." No squeeze. "Robin…I know it's hard but nothing will get down by you lying there forever."

"…"

"And I don't care if you think nothing can be done or nothing will change even if you do something. You won't know until you try."

"I've tried. It didn't work." I opened my eyes. Robin still wasn't looking at me.

"You tried getting Chrom to change the law?"

"No."

"Then how can you…?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

…I don't understa…"

"You wouldn't. You wouldn't because I made it so you wouldn't."

"…" She turned and looked me dead in the eye.

"I lied to you…or at least didn't tell you the whole truth. There was no point."

"The…whole truth?" I could scarcely believe even after all this time Robin was still keeping secrets.

"Yes. The real reason that Lucina and I would never work out. Even if I could get Chrom to change the law or I wasn't a coward and asked Lucina if she would return my feelings…it still wouldn't work out."

"…"

"The second reason doesn't make any sense in context. I've missed my window. I can't ask Lucina because…..she no longer exists in my timeline. Lucina's gone."

"Wha…?" I tried to speak but the words just wouldn't come. "Robin…what are you talking about?" She sighed, exhaling slowly before squeezing my hand gently. I watched her get up from the bed slowly and walk over to the window. Her reflection in the glass gave nothing away. I stood up and went to join her, staring out over the landscape below.

"Remember how I told you about how we defeated Grima?" I nodded, slowly. "Well the first time around we didn't. We lost. The war raged for years and years and one by one the Shepherds were killed off. We were dying. Our whole world was. I…I killed Chrom. But our children…the brave children of the shepherds asked for Naga's help to travel back through time to when everyone was still alive. They escaped but Grima tried to follow them. He tried to possess my past body and kill Chrom then and there but he had grown so strong that his power broke my mind. I lost all my memories and woke up in a field."

"…"

"As we fought against the Risen in the present, some of the Shepherds began to begin relationships with each other. That's when the children first appeared. First it was Kellam and Miriel who got engaged and then a few days later a man called Laurent appeared out of nowhere to fight alongside us. He was their son from the future, come back to save them from a terrible death. He was the first of many and as more and more of us got engaged, more and more children appeared. A man in a mask calling themselves Marth came along at the same time and I began to admire him. Not just for his swordsmanship but for his dedication to saving us and his passion and his…everything. I'm not sure I realised it then but I was slowly falling for him. That's when their mask was broken. In saving Chrom's life his mask was shattered and he became she. 'Marth' had been Lucina, Chrom's daughter, all along. I was shocked. The person I had admired the most and started falling for was a woman all along. That terrified me. I didn't know much but I knew what the law stated. The same law that stopped Maribelle making any sort of move on Lissa." She turned to me. "You probably wonder where I'm going with this, no?" I nodded dumbly. It was a lot to take in.

"With the children's help we were strong enough to prevent Grima from returning to full power in the first place and we were able to destroy him. Naga helped to maintain the timeline to prevent a paradox from everything that had taken place but even she had her limits. Chrom and Sumia had recently married and had a daughter. Lucina. It was okay for a while because there was only one anomaly but soon the other Shepherds started to get married. That's when things started to go wrong." I raised an eyebrow but remained silent

"The other Shepherds began to have children of their own and so the paradoxes piled up; Having their baby selves and their adult selves in the same world at the same time was too much and our timeline started to collapse. The more children arrived, the harder it was for Naga to maintain the timelines and she warned us that if the adult children from the future didn't return to their timeline then our world would crumble away into nothing. So…she gave them the power to return to their future. They all had to leave…even Lucina. She's gone, Shulk. Sealed away in a future version of events."

"…Wow…I…I never knew…..I'm…so sorry."

"And it's not just that. Naga sent them back to the future to prevent the collapse of our world but she didn't say anything about theirs. Because the future where Grima made me kill Chrom never existed there was never a reason for the children to go back in the first place. Naga admitted that she has no idea if their world exists anymore. Their world could be gone for all I know, replaced with a blank white void of nothing. Severa, Kjelle, Inigo…Lucina…they could all be gone and none of us would have any idea. By travelling to a future that may not even exist anymore they might've written themselves out of existence. Why should I try to reach Lucina when she may not even be _alive _anymore?"

"Because if you don't try then you won't find out." She turned to me, her eyes heavy.

"You…would say that."

"Only because it's true."

"….Could you do it?"

"Huh?"

"If you were in my position and you had to travel into the future to be with someone, not knowing in advance if they were dead or not. Could you bear it if your love was dead?"

"You know I can. I thought Fiora had died, Robin. I really did. But my friends stopped me sinking into depression and giving up."

"But that's our difference, isn't it? I don't have friends like that. I don't know what they'd say if I told them I liked Lucina the way I do."

"…..Who are you, Robin?"

"…"

"You're the person who saved the world. _You _sacrificed your life to stop Grima. _You _stopped countless hordes of Risen from destroying everything you loved. _You _need to stop moping around and do something! For your own sake please just try!" I don't know what I expected her to do. Say 'Okay Shulk I see your point of view I'll change now'? Probably not. What she _did _do had been far from what I expected. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Robin."

"You think I haven't been trying? You think I don't want to at least see if Lucina's future still exists? I've been trying for so long, Shulk. Really I have…but it's all for nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"I've spent countless hours of my time devoted to creating a time travel spell. I've begged, literally got down on my knees and begged Naga to grant me her power but she won't. She says if I truly care enough about Lucina then I'll find the power within myself? What the hell does that even mean?"

"…"

"I've broken countless tomes, had sleepless nights one after the other, practicing from dawn till dusk just see if I can do anything. It's completely hopeless. I can't travel even five minutes into the future, let alone several YEARS. I've given up."

"But…"

"And do you know what the worst part is?"

"Robin…"

"The other Robin and his Lucina being married is LIVING PROOF that the time travel spell is possible. If he can do it then why can't I? Why…why, why, why…?

"…If it's time travel you're after then there's no end of things to help you. I've read books on chronospheres, time –turners, vortex manipulators, subspace doors…I bet Link would even lend you the Ocarina of Time if you asked him." She just shook her head, going back to staring out of the window.

"I wish I could do that…I wish I could but I can't. It's like Naga said…if I can't do this one my power ten I don't deserve to be with Lucina. Using any of those things would be taking the easier way out. I can't do that."

"So you'd rather not take the easy way out and be happy and instead spent a lifetime trying to do something you don't even believe in?"

"When you say it like that I sound very close minded. Well it's the truth. I have to do this myself or not at all."

"Then maybe it's a question of belief then."

"Wha…?"

"Do you believe you're worthy? You won't use technology to time travel on the grounds of using your own methods but it sounds to me like you've already given up. I think your spell or whatever you're using isn't working because you don't feel you're worthy enough make it work. Then when it doesn't work you feel ashamed of yourself for questing after Lucina but not believing yourself to be worthy of her you sink deeper. It's a vicious cycle."

"It sounds like you've got me figured out."

"Maybe. I think there's more to it…isn't there?" Robin sighed, a long drawn out exhalation that lasted a good portion of thirty seconds.

"I remember everything, Shulk, from when I was Reflet. Everything she did and everything she felt. There were only two things I couldn't remember. Who had caused me to lose my memories and what I'd done to Lucina. …There's only one thing now."

"I'm willing to bet you haven't remembered who cursed you." She smiled but didn't turn. It was a blank smile, like she was seeing something I couldn't or an inside joke I wasn't part of.

"I thought I resolved this whole thing when Lucina spoke to me earlier but that was before I remembered. The Corrins…whatever they did to me…it unlocked the memory. It wasn't intentional but maybe that's why it's worse. Being touched without my consent…made me remember what I done to Lucina without _her_ consent. I…remember."

"You don't have to say wha…"

"I was an animal! A gutter born animal and I forced myself onto her! It was only short but in that time I…did things. I can still see her eyes, Shulk. So wide…shining…with fear. Fear of me."

"But that was Reflet!" I said, trying to keep my voice from raising too much. "She did that. She isn't you."

"WRONG!" I took a step back. Her gestures were becoming more and more erratic, arms flailing wildly. "I wish I could pretend that she's gone. I really wish I could blame her for everything that happened and tell everyone it was her but I triumphed over her in a battle of good and evil and I won and she's not coming back. It's…not like that."

"I don't…"

"She's ME!" she yelled. "She's me. We're one and the same. She's what might have happened had my life taken a different path. She's just another side to my personality, one which manifested when I lost my memories. She was there to fill the gap, that's all! I can't be with Lucina because if I know I'm capable of something like that then I can do it again. I could hurt her…her eyes…I can't put her through that again."

"But she forgave you, didn't she? That's what you were talking about earlier, right?" If she was surprised I'd guessed that she didn't let on.

"That was before I remembered. There's a difference between her forgiving me and _me _forgiving me. Why did she forgive me at all? I don't understand. If I'm capable of such despicable…dreadful things how can she have really forgiven me. Even worse…how can I forgive myself? You're right, you're absolutely right. I can't get my spell to work because I don't believe I deserve her and now I've regained my memories I know I can't trust myself around her. I'm…a monster. I thought the monster was Grima possessing me way back but there's a reason my body was worthy. It's because I'm not a good person. Nothing more, nothing less. I deserve my failure and loneliness for all eternity but seeing as I can't have that I'll just have to settle for the rest of my life."

When she'd finished she promptly flopped down on the bed again, becoming motionless once more in stark contrast to her animation before. I was tempted to walk over and take her hand again and tell her it'd be alright but now I wasn't so sure. I knew…I could feel that Robin wasn't a bad person. If she was then her world would be in ruins, I reasoned. The problem wasn't her morality but her simply crushing lack of self-worth or belief. Judging by her passion, the feelings were pretty deeply rooted but nothing was impossible, I knew that for a fact. I'd just have to start slowly.

"Robin…how exactly did you beat Grima?" She turned her head slightly, giving me a quizzical look.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything," she mumbled.

"It has to do with everything. How did you beat him?"

"I…we…he was cornered. Chrom had performed the awakening ritual on his sword, the Falchion. He was preparing to strike down Grima for the final time but I stopped him. I knew if he used the Falchion then Grima would only be sealed away, not killed. I…I used all my power to destroy both of us. I was his chosen vessel so only I could ensure his demise. It's quite poetic."

"But it was _you _who chose to sacrifice yourself. How can you be a terrible person to give up your life so that others can live?"

"Doing the right thing in the heat of the moment doesn't make me good."

"Well…" So much for that. Clearly I was going to have to take another approach to get Robin around to the right way of thinking. Something…drastic. I sighed. I hadn't intended to resort to using it so quickly but Robin's attitude to helping herself was so poor it was the only thing that I thought might work. There was no use in _telling _Robin she was worthy: I was going to _show _her she was worthy.

I walked over to my own bed where I'd propped the Monado before I'd had my shower. I could feel Robin's eyes on the back of my head as I walked over, judging me surreptitiously; She'd propped herself into a sitting position by the time I'd walked back over.

"What're you doing?"

"Well since I can't get through to you with words I figured I'll do it with technology. My way."

"I don't see how…"

"Touch the blade, Robin."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't."

"You haven't tried yet."

"I've tried before. It won't let me."

"Which is no reason for you not to try again. Just…place your hand onto the Monado."

"No."

"Because you're afraid."

"Yes."

"But for the wrong reason. I don't think you're afraid it won't let you…I think you're afraid it will."

"…S-stop it."

"It's true, isn't it?

"…"

"You know how the Monado works. It doesn't let those who aren't worthy wield it. Grab the blade and prove to yourself that you're worthy."

"I saved a world. You saved a universe."

"Magnitude doesn't have anything to do with worthiness."

"…"

"Please…"

"No."

"You're afraid that even after everything that's happened…after everything you said about yourself whether it was true or not…after everything…that you'll be worthy."

"I can't be. Not after everything that I…"'

"It wasn't your fault!" I hissed. "None of it. Stop blaming yourself and hold it! Prove to me and yourself that you're worthy, you can get your time travel spell to work, and you're going to go and find Lucina. All you have to do…" I held the Monado out to her "…is touch the sword."

"If I touch it…what if I can? I don't deserve happiness like that."

"Maybe you don't! I cried, nearly allowing myself into hysterics. "Maybe you don't and your hand sparks off or goes straight through it and that's the end of the story and you live and die alone! Or…you take the sword. It _chooses_ you and recognises your worthiness and you take it! You take it and live your life to the full. I don't for one second believe that you are a bad person, Robin. I've never met anyone else as selfless or kind or…anything. You would sacrifice yourself for the world but won't lift a finger to help yourself. Bad things have happened to you and I'm sorry they have but you've let them weigh you down…consume you even. It's time to see yourself for who you really are. A good person."

Silence. Robin said nothing. I said nothing. We just sat there in silence, neither one of us willing to back down. Her steady gaze locked onto the Monado, torn between reaching out for it or staying where she was. My own eyes directed at her face, watching the conflict play out across her features. Through her mask of pain and suffering and self-loathing she'd put up I could see there was the tiniest, tiniest spark of hope left. All the spark needed was fuel to become a bonfire. After some deliberation I saw her tentatively inch forward. Then withdraw her hand. Then reach out again. She was _millimetres _away from touching it. Millimetres away from the cold metal that would prove to the both of us the truth of Robin's situation. If she could hold it then she was worthy, if she couldn't then she wasn't. It was simple, too simple in fact. All she had to was…

"Sorry." She withdrew her hand again, letting it lie down uselessly on the bed next to her. "I…I just can't. Forgive me."

"Can't or won't?" I said gently. Robin sighed again.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe it's better that way."

"If you don't then you'll be wondering for the rest of your life."

"Then so be it." I lowered the blade, hearing the resignation in her voice. Maybe it really was too late? I mentally slapped myself for letting myself believe that, even for a second, but the finality of Robin's tone sucked away all of my earlier energy. I could always try again later, I theorised, but then why did I feel like it was all over? There _must _be something I could do. I couldn't let her slip away into depression. She deserved so much more than that after everything she'd been through.

"Come on…let's go for a walk."

"Hmm?"

"I'm not going to let you lie here all day on the bed and waste away. Some fresh air will do us both good."

"…If you say so." I led her out of the dorm and into the hall. She seemed discontent to walk next to me and instead trailed behind, not even making it discreet. I'd tried everything. I'd tried persuasion, force, reason, the Monado...what else did I have left. i'd just have to hope the opportunity would present itself...and soon.

* * *

**A/N: Just because someone forgives you doesn't mean you can forgive yourself. We interrupt the 40th chapter to bring you 'The simple plot of Fire Emblem Awakening'. I'm guessing that many people haven't played the game (judging by the reaction videos when Robin/Lucina was first announced) so consider this my gift. I didn't really intend to go into so much detail but Robin is pouring her heart out here so it would make sense for her to do so. Also Miriel x Kellam is THE OTP. Their supports are just too good not to. Fight me. **

It has also come to my attention that some people wish to see 'certain' characters appear in the story. I've said it before and I'll say it again: Everyone who is playable in Smash Bros or has been WILL make an appearance at one point or another. The reason Ryu/Roy hasn't appeared yet isn't because I don't like them (though I don't care for Roy at all) but because they just have no reason to be featured yet. Mewtwo appears because he's relevent to the story with his mind reading and I wanted the Ness/Lucas reunion so I included him. I made reference to Snake earlier but he'll cameo again as will Ice climbers. The only ones who probably won't are most of the Koopalings (no real relevance) or Young Link (because why was he in Smash Bros?) EVERYONE else (including Bayonetta) will cameo at some point.

**In case you hadn't guessed, Master Hand was absent from his office because he was recruiting Bayonetta at the time, hence why Corrin(s) were present as they were were revealed at the same time. There'll be lots of cameos either in the next or next but one chapter when the Semi final match begins because spectators are allowed. So expect Awakening characters like Chrom/Lissa/Miriel to appear along with Xenoblade Characters (because I remember someone wanted to see them show up at some point way back in an earlier chapter).**

** Hope I cleared that up. Now...class dismissed. I never married Lissa to anyone in Awakening in my first playthrough because she kept getting oneshotted by everything so she never had kids but in my second run I paired her with Vaike and so Lissa's son, Owain was born. How can Owain exist if Lissa never married. Well she hasn't married...yet and because Owain is from the future...yeah. Owain is the best Fire emblem character. Fight me.**

Wotabotah4k: I think I answered your question in the note above. Master Hand left Corrins in his office for safety while he went looking for Bayonetta. They'll both appear again but probably won't have much plot relevence. I'm glad you think it's exciting!

**Litwick723: Fates will be available in February. Basically the same deal with Roy except Corrin has a unique moveset (and relevance).**

Wiltarrow: I leave the Ocarina's power ambiguous. Maybe if you lose the battle you can go back in time and try again one time? Or a version of you from the future comes to help their past self win? I leave it up to you. Blue orb probably won't appear because I pulled the 'primal reversion' thing already. That is a good idea about the Corrins and I'll make reference to the face touching at some point but it won't be the focus of the story.

**Xenobladefan: I like your enthusiasm**

Guest: There's no real reason why Robin doesn't have the Bronze sword but I already had the 'breaking' mechanic with her tomes so I didn't feel like using it again. Plus when I played awakening as soon as I got the Levin sword I swapped out the bronze sword for something else so she didn't have it. Like I said, Roy and everyone else who's playable will make an appearance at one time or another so there you go.

**MahNati: I'm glad you thought the scene was touching. I'm getting misty-eyed thinking about it. I always felt Robin liked Lucina before she took off the mask. What issss going on with Shulk? We'll soon see.**

Heman2000: Why not both? I've got Xeno X and it's super fun! Really hard and long but fun. I'm very touched you reference me on your newly created profile page. Thanks, pal!

**P.S. Those time travel things Shulk listed are all real fictional devices used in other media. How does he know about them? He likes to read a lot. If you can name them all...props to you. If you put them in a search engine it's cheating but I won't know will I?**


	41. The first step

Robin (F) POV

The phrase when one sees something in retrospective is often something along the lines of "'blank' is funny when you think about it"; when that 'blank' happens to be depression I strongly disagree. Believe me when I say it's no laughing matter. Or maybe it is depending on how one looks at it (and has a particularly sadistic sense of humor). It was funny that I knew Shulk was right. He was absolutely and completely right about me. I _was _being stupid. And yet…still I felt this way. Like no matter what, nothing I did or could do would result in success.

Depression isn't just something you can wish away. I knew Shulk was right and I knew why he was right but I still felt like crap. No amount of reassurance or pep talks was going to change that. It's like a cloud, a veil almost, pulled down over the world and around your mind. It skews your perceptions…makes you see things that aren't there…makes you feel things that don't exist. There's no way for someone else to remove the veil: you have to do it yourself.

Even then it isn't easy. Far from it in fact. It takes time…lots of time and considerable effort to lift it even slightly. With each miniscule tug it falls away slightly and the world becomes clearer and it becomes easier and easier to break free from its clutches…but the tug is always the hardest. I still couldn't bring myself to lift it, to escape from my self-made prison of depression. Even after all Shulk's kind words and genuine reasons why I shouldn't be depressed I still couldn't bring myself to care. That's what depression does to you. Makes you incapable of seeing the world as it really is, pulling the veil down that obscures and changes what it really is.

It twists your perception to make the light at the end of the tunnel become so much further away than it really is. Makes it all see against you when all people want to do is help. I wasn't even sure what 'it' was anymore. What was I depressed about? The fact that I'd probably never see my Lucina again or tell her I love her? The fact she might be dead or not return my feelings if she isn't?

The fact that despite treating and being treated in return like family, the family I never had, by Chrom and the other Shepherds I still couldn't bring myself to admit to them truth of my affections due to state law. I'd marched for days on end with a common goal, eaten and fought alongside them. I saved many a life while I was with them and in turn had my own saved by just as many. It wasn't as if much was going to rock our relationships when its foundations were built on the willingness to die for one and other. Choosing who you love should be an insignificant part of the deal. That was what was silly.

Even after knowing all of this I was _still _scared. Scared of their rejection. After all I'd worked for I really didn't want to go from 'Robin who's part of the family' to 'Robin who's a dirty queer'. In the back of my mind I knew the whole idea was ridiculous and that they'd never treat me like that. Not just because they had a depth of gratitude or duty to me but because they genuinely cared about me. I knew in the back if my mind they'd accept me no matter what…but that's what depression does to you.

Those ideas stayed well and truly at the back of my mind and never gave me the leverage I needed to break free from the cycle. For something so hard to break free from, it's infinitely easier to fall into. Simple things, small things can send you on the downward spiral. My grief at being unable to master time travel coupled with my vague fear of rejection was really all it took. By the time Shulk or anyone else had given me any support, the veil had already fallen and logic and reason were far too complex notions for my depression addled mind to handle. Total shut down.

I sighed. It wasn't as if there weren't other nations that I couldn't flee to if worse came to worse. The only policy that mattered to Regna Ferox was strength in battle and I'd certainly earned their respect on that front. I couldn't image Basilio or Flavia giving any sort of sh*t if I was gay. Hell, Lon-qu had had his fair share of women problems and he was the closest thing they had to a national hero. Plegia was more or less still in a mess even with the new leadership so it'd be easy enough to blend in to and yet…I didn't want to run. I hadn't run away from my problems in the past and I wasn't going to start now but I also didn't have any new ideas on how to move forward. I was at a standstill, ensnared in the web of depression and almost unwilling to free myself from its sticky hold.

I lowered my book, having long since pretending I was going to absorb any of its information. What need was I going to have of 'Deadly poisons of the mind: second edition'? I set it down next to the pile of thirty or so others I'd snatched. I didn't know why I'd taken so many but it was comforting somehow. Something to take my mind of things (even if I had no intention of reading any of them). I leaned back in the rocking chair, surveying the library in all its silent glory. Shulk didn't know what he was missing.

About twenty minutes into our walk and we still hadn't said another word to each other after I refused to take the Monado. Even finding ourselves in Olimar's vegetable garden, interesting as it was, prompted no words from either of us. Shulk, being the person he is, offered to help him tend to it but I wasn't in any particular mood to help anyone (especially after my previous experiences with Pikmin) so I left them. Shulk did call after me but I pretended not to here.

Though as nice as the gesture was, a walk wasn't what I needed right now. I needed to be alone with my thoughts, hence why I'd wandered around aimlessly until I'd reached the library. Shulk would've argued that being alone would leading to my mind festering…and I was inclined to agree. But that's what depression does. A common misconception is that one no longer cares about anything if they're depressed. Not true in my book. I cared…but I didn't feel like I could do anything to stop it. So what if my mind festered? It was just another tiny drop in a sea of black. I checked myself. One tiny drop is how all this started but it didn't really matter anymore. At least that's how I felt…because that's what depression does to you.

So this was me…in the library once more…in the rocking chair by the (now unlit) fireplace. The endless rows of books provided me with some comfort, knowing each and any one of them I decided to pick up would transport my mind to a world far away from here. A world without any of my silly problems that I'd created for myself. A world where people were made of sweets? Gaius would like that, I mused. How about a world where I was the only human left alive? It'd certainly be simpler, if not more lonely. A world where I could actually time travel? Maybe I owned a miraculous machine that could do it for me or knew someone who had one? That was wishful thinking indeed. No matter how hard I tried to whisk myself away I kept returning to my current situation, only feeling even more drained than I had before.

But for now…for now I was just content to sit there, feeling the gentle rock of the rocking chair send me bit by bit into the arms of sleep.

**"If I was at all compassionate I'd take pity on you." **The nightmare caster really wasn't doing me any favors either. Whether the voice was real or invented by my own sickness wasn't clear but I figured the results would be the same either way.

_Click. Click._

"But you don't care…and neither do I."

**"Jeez…lighten up will you? I like pain and suffering and all but you're making this too easy. It isn't any fun if you're already broken."**

"…So this is all just a game to you? Giving the Smashers nightmares to make them squirm?"

_Click. Click._

**"Hah. Ha. If only it were like that. I assure you, Robin, that this is no joking matter."**

"Well whatever it is I don't really care. You've caused nothing but trouble."

**"From your point of you. You're very quick to judge us."**

_Click. Click._

"…You've seen inside all our minds haven't you? That's how you created the nightmares."

**"…"**

"So you've seen inside mine as well. You know why I am like I am right now."

**"Of course. Don't expect me to care, though. We've all got our problems. At least I'm doing something about mine unlike you."**

"Heh…I always wondered…"

**"What?"**

"Your motivations. I think you just told me.

_Click. Click._

**"You…you were just pretending to be depressed so I'd slip up!"**

"Oh no…I am…and you know that because you've seen my thoughts…but you're just stupid." I let a tired smile cross my face. "Rule 21: Don't let your guard down even when the enemy appears helpless. It's basic tactician psychology."

**"Hmph, I'm almost impressed. Don't get cocky now. I've still got all the cards."**

"And pretending you're still on top after I outwit you…classic."

**"I hope we never meet properly, Robin. It's not going to be nice for either of us."**

_Click. Click._ I opened my eyes a sliver, effectively ending out conversation. "Would whoever's making that 'clicking sound' please stop. It's doing my head in."

"Oh I doooo apologize. Was I being too loud?" I stopped rocking. I didn't recognise the voice. Its aristocratic cadence not unlike Virion's but the voice was unmistakably female. It also belonged to someone very near to where I was sitting. I opened my eyes properly, taking note of the owner. The first thing I noticed about her was her clothes. Skin tight and made out of a black, leathery substance I couldn't identify. Her hair was black too, wound into a beehive structure kept in place by ribbons of red. Her wrists and ankles were adorned by guns that seemed more reminiscent of Fox's blaster than I'd have liked. Guns like that unnerved me. Heels. So that's what had been making the clicking noise. They looked entirely too high to be safe. I took note of her face. Glasses. Make up skills that'd put Severa's to shame. Lips curled upwards into a smirk.

"I don't believe we've met," I said finally.

"I should say so. It's quite a nice place you have here," the woman said in that same refined way, taking the time to run her gloved fingers over the spines of the books she was near to. "I don't suppose you have any archaic material here? It's a good read if I do say so myself."

"Yeah…no. Who are you and how did you get in here?" She dropped her hand from the book.

"My, my, aren't we eager. It's no fun if I don't get to play with you first but then again…I've always liked it when a woman is to the point."

"You're not an assist trophy are you? I don't think I've met all of them yet." She raised an eyebrow.

"I've no idea what one of those is. I was told there was an interdimensional fighting tournament taking place. I wanted to join to test out the…competition." The way she said competition made the word sound like an invitation to bed. It made my skin crawl just thinking about it."

"How did you get inside? Master Hand puts up barriers and…"

"Master Hand?" NOW she seemed genuinely interested. "Oh I know all about him. He and I were just talking you know. He said he was willing to give me a shot at this whole thing but I can't seem to find him. This isn't his office is it?"

"No."

"No I suppose not. He's more of a technology person. There's too many books in here for him ever to appreciate."

"Tell me about…" I just let it slip out, not meaning to say it.

"Oh you read?" Now she'd got me. I had her full attention now (something I suspect I didn't have a second ago when she was inspecting the books), her gray pupils boring into my brown ones.

"I…yes. I suppose I do."

"But that's an awful lot of books you have here, isn't it?" She remarked, gesturing to my pile. "Much too much to be just for reading, no?"

"…You tell me."

"Well I know that running away from whatever problems you have isn't the answer."

"…That was quick."

"You made it too easy, dear. Large empty room with a single occupant? Lots of books? Deadpan expression and tone? You'll have to try much harder than that if you want to fool anyone, let alone me."

"Then you know why…"

"I do. Trust me I do." Her face took on a faraway mist, probably relieving events from another time and place. "But I know what you're doing isn't the answer. I also know you know it isn't but you still do it."

"…"

"…I tried to work alone too, you know. I tried to be a lone ranger fighting through all my problems solo. It didn't work out. It's not going to work out for you either."

"I know."

"But you still do it. I got help from people around me. You should too."

"I should."

"…A lot of people don't think I care because of the way I act. Just between the two of us…I do. I don't pretend understand anything about you, hell I still don't know your name, but I do know that doing it alone or pretending you can go on and live your whole life depressed will be the death of you long before old age has a chance."

"Thanks…I guess."

"You're very welcome." I smile tugged at the corner of her features. Not a smirk like I'd seen her do earlier but a real, genuine smile. And then…it was gone as quickly as it had surfaced. She returned to her old disposition. "The name's Bayonetta."

"Robin." I shook her outstretched hand, noting the texture of her glove was much warmer than I'd expected.

"Well, Robin, as nice as this was I need to be somewhere else. I think Master Hand's teleportation was slightly off."

"I'd tell you where his office is but this place is so big it'd be quicker just to walk around aimlessly." Another tug on her lips.

"Well I'll be sure to do just that. Good bye, Robin. I'm sure we'll meet again sometime."

"Yeah…I'm sure we will." I watched her walk away, not minding the 'clicks' her heels were making so much anymore. Once she'd gone I quickly realised that during the whole encounter I hadn't felt nearly as bad as when I'd arrived, intent on burying myself in books. Just talking out loud had helped slightly…and that was to a complete stranger.

I knew she was right and it had been mirroring both Shulk's and my own thought processes. Yet hearing someone completely unrelated to me telling me what I'd been thinking was kind of surreal. Not really a wakeup call as such but more of a…slow ascent up the mountain. The mountain of depression.

"The first step is always the hardest…and I'm the only one who can make that first step…but who's to say that people can't walk_ with_ me? I stood up, shrugging off any lingering tendrils depression was still manifesting as. That settled it, then. Either I sat here, alone, or I got up and did something about my fears. Like facing them, maybe. No, I wasn't talking about time travel just yet (that was a problem for future me to deal with) but the acceptance of my comrades.

People are unpredictable, I knew that from experience but _these _people were like family. Telling the Shepherd's would be the first step out of the pit. Whether I was proved right or wrong about their acceptance of me was irrelevant, I saw that now. All I had to do was try. That was that. I'd have to talk to Chrom.

* * *

**A/N: Also known as 'Robin is depressed but finally realises moping around isn't the answer'. Here we have Bayonetta (finally) for the people/person who wanted her. More will be explained about her next chapter, including why she's suddenly in the mansion but in the wrong part of it. I hope you liked the way I wrote her, it was super fun to do!**

Yeah I do realise this chapter was pretty heavy on Robin's internal thoughts and her feelings but I felt it had to be done. For anyone with depression out there...I hope this was alright. This comes from my understand of it and I hope this doesn't demean you in any way (because that was completely the opposite of what I was going for). I just...feel that not enough people understand what depression is and means. It's very vaguely defined and it's effects very from person to person so I hope I gave a decent overview.

**Heman2000: Nice Phoenix Wright reference. I'm not gonna get into Awakenings 'Time travel paradox thing' too much because there's no right or wrong answer for it. It just is and we all deal with it. Pichu...because character quota? People liked Ocarina of Time so...Young Link! Favourite class is long ranged. Promotion of Partisan Eagle (can't remember the name).**

Wotahbotoh3K: Hopefully this chapter explains and alleviates some of your worries about Robin. It's hard for me too and I'm the one writing it! It's just Smash bros and I'm leaving it at that. Probably.

**MahNati: And now we have even more of Robin's psyche! We can never have enough of that. Robin just needs a push in the right direction, one she's now got.**

Since this was my first time writing Bayonetta I'd really appreciate you telling me how you thought that went. Really. See you in chapter 42!


	42. Soil and space-time

**A/N: So this chapter's a bit later than usual and I apologise but I've got good reasons. I've been playing the everlasting s**t out of the new Smash DLC and been playing Smash in general really. I can give you the rundown if you really want in the A/N below. Don't say I'm not generous.**

* * *

Let me get this straight right now: I don't like vegetables. They're honestly some of my least favourite things aside from Mechon and the like. I don't care if Fiora says they're 'good for me' or 'nutritious'! They taste awful. They taste of emptiness like someone sucked all the flavor out of something much more interesting. Even being around them is a chore so you can imagine my annoyance when Robin left me alone with Olimar.

I only volunteered to help tend his vegetable garden because I assumed (silly me) that Robin would join in and we'd have something to do together instead of just walking in silence like we were doing before. But oh no that'd have been too easy and Robin just kind of wandered off to do her own thing, muttering something about 'needing to be alone for a while'. Well that was all great and all for her but now I was stuck alone with Olimar helping him plant things and getting soil in my shoes. Fantastic.

"Hey Shulk can you pass me that flower pot by your leg?" The nasally sound of Olimar's voice tore me away from my thoughts. "That one there." I looked sluggishly around, seeing almost as many pots as there were vegetables he was trying to plant.

"Umm…"

"The orange one."

"Oh." I handed it over with a small 'thanks' in return, before going back to idly checking the garden out once again. I had to keep reminding myself that Master Hand made the mansion and the area around it as large as it needed to be, hence why Olimar's area went on for an absurdly long time. With no space restrictions the area had, quite predictably, gotten out of control over time as the spaceman had tried his hand at more and more techniques. I barely recognised anything that was growing (but the plants to my left did look suspiciously like beans upon closer inspection) even with so much of it on display.

Spiralling columns of orange flowers. Shrubs of varying hues of green. Purple spiked cacti occupying a place next to the pond (yes there was a pond right in the middle of the vegetable garden. I didn't feel like asking who or why it was decided it was a good idea). Ground plants, water plants, wall plants, hanging plants…you name it and Olimar had it. Not in any particular order, mind you, but he had it.

There was also an absolutely enormous number of Pikmin strewn around, some moving, others just sitting and staring into space similar to I was. I wondered if they were as bored as I was, looking into their cold, dead eyes. I didn't even know if they were technically conscious. I looked over to Olimar, happily chatting away to a red one which had wandered over. He certainly seemed to think they were and Robin would certainly agree (she'd told me all about her experience with the Pikmin when she and Olimar were roommates. I wasn't sure how much she was exaggerating).

"Oh Shulk could you fetch my watering can? It's by the pikpik carrot patch."

"Sure." I didn't know what a 'pikpik carrot' was but the watering can was bright pink from what I could remember (having had to fetch it many times already when Olimar left it behind after moving to a new area). I tried to ignore the feeling of soil in my shoes digging into my soles as I walked over, nearly tripping over several Pikmin in the process; every time I stood up to get something I was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world and they'd try and get in the way of my steps. I was starting to see what Robin meant.

_Pink watering can? Check. _I shook it lightly. Empty. Sighing, I took it over to the pond and filled it up. Thankfully the blue Pikmin seemed to be more docile than the others and left me largely alone. I brought the can back, another small 'thank you' in return. I sighed. Maybe I was being too harsh on Robin? To say she'd gone through some pretty heavy stuff would've been an understatement so it was understandable she'd want to be alone.

I still believed that leaving your mind to fester or trying to work through your problems alone wasn't the answer but I wasn't going to force her into doing anything. There's a fine line between help and force that'd I learned to walk so I knew when someone needed space. Still…I would've been nice if she'd just touched the Monado. Then she'd have one less thing to worry about and I wouldn't be stuck…gardening of all things.

"Shulk this isn't the right watering can." I swung around to find Olimar waving it at me like that explained why.

"I…that was the one by the carrot patch," I tried but the spaceman shook his head.

"I've got more than one patch you know."

"Well what's wrong with this one?" I said, trying not get frustrated. "It's just a watering can."

"I dissolved some fertiliser into the other one. This one's empty."

_Of course it is. Don't be grateful I got one at all. _"I'll go look for it."

"I'm so glad you offered." And with that he went back to…I didn't really care what he was doing but it looked mind numbingly boring. Re-potting hundreds of plants must have taken their toll on him for him to actually enjoy this.

"Sure." I looked out across the landscape. Yes I said landscape: I wasn't joking when I said the garden went on for a long time. I could barely see the end of it and for all I knew the watering can could be there. I sighed, not wanting to appear rude, so I just picked a direction and walked, looking for anything that looked either carrot patch or watering can.

_This is pointless…I could be doing something to help Robin right now. Or investigating these stupid nightmares. We've made so little progress I'm starting to wonder if we'll ever _"_…_hey!" I stumbled forwards, barely catching myself. The purple Pikmin that had suddenly decided to throw itself at me did nothing, other than stare up at me. "Shoo! Stop trying to trip me." I stepped around it and continued, only to be assaulted again, this time from the side. "Knock it off." I looked back to Olimar for help but he was a surprisingly large distance away. Even if he could see me he was too busy with whatever he was doing to notice.

I turned back, only this time to be met head on with a pair of flying Pikmin. I batted them out of my face but I hadn't been watching my feet this time and the purple Pikmin from before rammed into my shins, knocking me off balance. I tried to right myself but I could feel it was too late so I just accepted it. The fall wasn't so bad considering the soil everywhere broke my impact but it was still annoying. I'd also fallen a lot further than I'd thought (knocking the wind out of me because of the lack of preparation), down into a trench that I'd guessed once held plants.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled up at them ('them' being the faces of the purple and flying Pikmin staring down at me, listlessly). The purple one pointed wordlessly behind me. I rolled my eyes, turning. Another pink watering can. "You…wanted me to find it?" It nodded. "Um…thanks. I guess. You could've just pointed it out to me. No need to push me." A blank stare was all I got in return before they turned away, apparently satisfied its job was done.

This, of course, raised more questions than it answered about the sentience of the Pikmin. Were they working together? The flying pair _had_ perfectly coordinated their flight with the purple one on the ground to knock me off balance so there was no way it was luck. They also clearly wanted me to find the watering can or they wouldn't have done it. I shook my head. They were thoughts for another time.

I suppose I should've been grateful. In a place this size who knows how long it would've taken to find it without help. Still…my backside hurt a bit but it was a price worth paying to hurry things along with Olimar. I sighed, hauling myself up. The trench was only half my height but stretched along for quite some distance, the watering can being thankfully close. I grabbed it quickly and jumped out…the stopped and jumped back down.

I hadn't noticed it before (the impact having distracted me) but the smell down there was strange. I felt like I should know it from somewhere. Then again Olimar had a lot of strange crap growing here. It was only a matter of time before I recognised something, I surmised. I jumped out again, making my way quickly as I could back to Olimar (this time the Pikmin seemed to be content to leave me be. I didn't question why).

"Okay here I got it. One watering can."

"Hmm? Oh that. Turns out this was the watering can I needed after all, I just misplaced the fertiliser."

"…Of course." Determined to not let my mini excursion be a waste, I asked him about the smell and the empty trench. Most of the other ones were full of produce but that one had been emptied, recently by the looks of things.

"The trench you say? Oh…don't worry about that. It's just something that didn't work out."

"Come on, Olimar. I know that smell but I can't remember exactly what it's from. Help a guy out would you?"

"Fine…but only because you've been helpful to me."

W_ell at least he appreciates me helping. That's something, I guess. _

"A few days back there was stuff growing there but I come back one morning and they'd all gone. Crazy, right?"

"Gone as in 'disappeared' gone?" Now I was interested.

"Yes disappeared. I was experimenting with some new ideas but it seemed someone wanted to play a practical joke on me and took all of them before I could harvest."

"But what's 'them'?"

"Oh that. They were poisonous gourds, why do you ask?"

_Ah…so that's why I knew. _"I know the smell because they grow on Bionis in some places. How did you come by them?"

"I bought them as seeds on the Hocate market, same as everything I buy. I don't know why anyone would want to take them, though. They're useless as cooking ingredients. I think someone just doesn't like me."

I ignored the last part of his statement. It was true poisonous gourds were…well poisonous. Raw, they caused headaches, sapped strength, induced vomiting, and could even kill if enough was ingested. Even when cooked and the poison leeched out of them they were still incredibly bitter. It was strange that someone had gone to the trouble of stealing an entire crop when their value was next to nothing. The more I thought about it the more I was sure I had missed something but of course Olimar saw fit interrupt my daydream with:

"So I've got some seeds that need planting and I was wondering if…"

"Sorry, pal, but I've got a meeting with Master Hand coming up. I wouldn't want to keep him waiting." It wasn't a total lie. I did want to go and see Master Hand but I hadn't arranged a time. Olimar didn't need to know that, though.

"I get it. I'll see you around…pal." He almost looked hurt but I ignored it. I'd had enough dealings with vegetable related things for today (or forever if I had my way). I didn't even know if Master Hand was back yet and I'd been there relatively recently but anything beat pushing seeds into the ground for 'fun'.

I would've said I envied Robin for not having to do that but I realised midway through the thought process how insensitive and really downright horrible that was. I gritted my teeth and pressed on. Though Robin was important to me I'd have to assume she could handle herself for a while. A dark voice at the back of mind noted that she'd been doing a 'great job' so far but I did my best to ignore it. Thoughts like that were the reason the way Robin was the way she was right now.

It didn't take me long to find Master Hand's office (surprisingly). Maybe the thought of having to go back to gardening spurred me on or perhaps I was just lucky like that. At any rate it was hard to miss the massive double doors that led there.

On a side note, I'd passed Ike on the way, exchanging a short nod with him. I hadn't really spoken with the so called 'Radiant hero of legend' as Robin put it but he seemed to respect me (and vice versa). Sword users tended to stick together anyway since they were the minority. Great minds think alike and all that. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I nearly didn't realise the door was already ajar; before I could grasp the handle it'd already swung open from some invisible force.

**"Ah Shulk! I was wondering when I was going to see you again."** Master Hand was floating behind his desk, as per usual. I quickly scanned the room but neither of the Corrin's nor the other one (Cloud I think?) were there.

"You were?" I sat down in one of the chairs opposite. I immediately regretted it, now seeing why the Corrins had chosen the table to sit on rather than the chairs; rock wished it could this hard.

**"Of course. I got the feeling you'd want to speak to me after your little run in with the new Smashers."** At my perplexed expression he simply laughed. **"Yes, Corrin told me all out your encounter. They told me tell you they're sorry for any…misunderstandings that may have happened between you."**

"Yeah well it's not everyday someone greets you by touching your face. I'm pretty sure they already apologised but it's a nice gesture"

**"That's very true. I also apologise not on their behalf but on mine. I shouldn't have been gone so long and left the alone like that. I assumed they'd be safer in my room than wandering the mansion but perhaps I was…"**

"It's fine. Really. No harm done." I bit my tongue. That was, of course, a total lie. Corrin's face touching had been the trigger (no matter how indirect) of Robin's new found self-loathing.

**"Anyway…oh. Where's Robin? You two usually stick together do you not?"** I bit harder. He hadn't seemed to have picked up on it directly but the line of enquiry was still no better.

"We can't be together all the time. We're still our own people."

**"And yet I sense that there is something you are not telling me, am I correct?" **

"She's…working some things out right now."

**"I doubt you're referring to a new book she's acquired. Is everything alright?"** Blast! How did he know?

"I…" I tried to gauge a reaction from him but without a face there were no facial expressions for me to read. "She…I…look…" I took a deep breath. There was no real point in hiding it. "When I said no harm done I wasn't being entirely true. The Corrin's…what they did…triggered something in Robin. But it wasn't their fault," I quickly added. "It was an accident."

**"…What do you mean? What has happened to Robin?"**

"She…just needs some time alone. The whole 'face touching' thing brought up some bad memories from when she was Reflet."

**"…"**

"I know it sounds strange but you've just got to trust me."

**"I do."**

"…because I think…wait what?"

**"I said I trust you. You don't have any reason to lie and you seem sincere enough."**

"…Uh…great. Thanks, I guess."

**"No problem."**

"….Where are they now?"

**"The Corrins? I've sent them to get properly acclimatised with everyone. Not too many, mind you. Just people from their own world so far like Marth and Ike." **

_So that's why Ike was headed towards the lounge area. Got it. _"And the other one?"

**"Cloud. He's…a bit more difficult. There's no one here from his world and he's honestly a bit antisocial. However I'm sure he'll warm up to people in time."**

"I'm not sure I should ask about that." When I come in here the first time, both Corrin's had been surprised but had interacted with us none the less. Cloud had just sat there.

**"You have every right to. He's been through a lot and has lost too much for someone of his age. That's actually the reason I stepped in in Corrin's case. I didn't want them go through the same thing."**

"…Is that allowed? Can you just step in and change things?"

**"Technically I've changed nothing yet. The Hoshido/Nohr timeline is still very much in flux. I took them out at a point where I can help them help themselves to become better equipped with the battles to come."**

"But you must've seen the outcome otherwise you wouldn't have intervened, right?" The hand sighed, drumming absent-mindedly against the desk.

**"I'll admit I saw the horrors they have to face in the end, yes. You of all people know what it's like to look down on creation and wish you could change things."**

"Don't remind me," I muttered.

**"So I did. So sue me. When you've got power such as I do, the least I can do is use it to help people in need. I wouldn't think there's any harm in that."**

"When the fine line between help and control is breached. That's when harm is done."

**"And I trust you know I know that. An eternity of watching the turn of the multiverse has taught me much."**

"Why are they even here? The Corrins and Cloud I mean." He shrugged as best he could.

**"They're candidates for the next tournament. I thought that much was obvious."**

"…It really wasn't. I thought they'd broken in or something or…" I tailed off.

**"You thought they might be involved with the nightmare crisis?"**

"Yes." There was no point in hiding it and Master Hand seemed to know that.

**"It was a fair assumption. I trust you know it's no easy feat to enter the mansion or indeed this dimension without me knowing about it and then suddenly you're confronted with three strangers hidden away in my room with me nowhere in sight. I don't blame you."**

"Yes but why are they here at all?"

**"The Corrins are here as sanctuary seekers, under my protection and guidance. Their world lies on the precipice of total collapse so I offered them the chance to…prepare. They will remain here to train and control their abilities until the time they're ready. Then if they want to come back to take part in a future tournament I'll happily oblige. I'll ask Anna to keep me updated."**

"Who's Anna?"

**"She was the one who alerted me to the Corrins situation in the first place. She and her many sisters inhabit the world in different times and travel between them. My goodness, Shulk, I trust you are aware the multiverse is a big place!"**

"I guess so."

**"And I think I'm right in saying that all of creation is a bit of stretch for someone to watch over and keep track of, even for me. Thus, I've got contacts right across the multiverse who alert me to any important developments. It allows me to view the bigger picture without losing sight of smaller goings on." **

"…Wow. Just…wow. What about Cloud?"

**"A special case. More complicated than I would like to go into detail about and more complicated than I fear we have time for considering the circumstances."**

"Circumstances?" I got the feeling I was getting more than a little side-tracked but I kept quiet. Some information was better than no information after all.

**"Yes. But another time maybe. The semi-final is in two days and there's a lot to organise. I've given everyone the day off tomorrow to get prepared. Extra training. Inviting friends from outside the mansion. Things like that."**

"Wait what? We get to invite people to come here…to the mansion…to watch?"

**"Yes."** He sounded surprised (to _my_ surprise). Do you not remember I briefed you about the procedure when I first invited you to the tournament?"

"I…" Now that he mentioned it I did have some faint bells ringing about the whole idea but what with everything that had happened it'd been buried. "I…think you mentioned it, maybe."

**"I should hope so. The build up to the final is a key part of the spirit of Smash. How can you celebrate friendship without any friends?"** I moved to interrupt, ready to cite I'd made friends _here. _However, he beat me to it. "**That's not to say that you won't have made friends here during your stay but it's also important to remember the friendships you already have. You can invite however many you want and they'll be free to watch both the semi-final and final matches which will, of course, be fought right here on the mansions grounds on the battlefield stage."** I waited for him to catch his breath after his little speech but he never did. Now that I thought about it'd never seen him breathe at all, much less be out of breath. Weird.

"You…should really send a reminder about all that out. Some newer Smashers might not realise they can invite people." He looked puzzled (for a hand).

**"I already did an announcement over the intercom. Did you not hear it?"**

"I uh…was out helping Olimar with his garden."

**"I didn't know you were a gardener, Shulk."**

"Neither did I." A silence followed. Not a particularly comfortable one but not an uncomfortable one either. It was just…silent. I'd just had a literal ton of information gifted to me (even if it wasn't what I'd originally come for) and it was more than a little hard to process.

I kept forgetting Master Hand was a multidimensional, basically omnipotent being and not just the floating hand who organised the Smash tournaments; he actually had a far greater role than I could hope to understand. How he found the time for it all was beyond me.

"Okay." It was a very non-committal 'okay'. We're getting off topic here."

** "Agreed. What did you want to talk to me about?" **

"Something you sort of mentioned earlier. I only accused Corrin and Cloud because…well…"

**"You haven't managed to find anything else out?"**

"Pretty much," I confirmed, taking an extra-long breath. It felt painful just to say it. "We've got nothing to go on. Robin got all of her memories back except who caused her to lose them in the first place. Whoever it is doesn't want to be found."

**"It seems so. I must admit to you in confidence that I haven't been able to deduce much either. They covered their tracks exceptionally well."**

"Great."

**"And…,"** he continued. **"…and I'm fully aware with myself allowing people to invite whoever they want into the mansion to watch the matches it's entirely possible the culprit can move themselves about undetected even more so than before."** I hadn't thought of that.

"So will you continue letting people in?"

**"I see no reason not to."**

"But…the nightmare caster…"

**"Has done nothing for some time now. I can only assume they've got what they wanted."**

"So…you're just going to let them go."

**"No but as far as safety goes I think we're in the all clear." **There was still an air of finality to his tone, one which I didn't particularly enjoy.

"So we're just going to give up?" I asked, incredulity creeping into my voice. "Just like that?"

**"I don't like it either, Shulk. Just because they haven't done any harm recently doesn't mean they didn't. Emotional pain is just as potent, if not more than physical pain. It doesn't just heal like flesh or bone…it can remain for much longer…perhaps forever if the circumstances are so. We are gifted to have the multiverses greatest heroes among us but that heroism has often come at a terrible cost. Memories than will linger on for as long as they breathe and it pains me to know someone dredged them from the depths of their mind for their own gains."**

"…"

**"More than that it angers me that someone here would have done such a thing. So no, Shulk, we're ****_not _****giving up and if I ever find out who it was they'll have me to deal with and I can assure you I won't be limiting my power like I do in Final Destination. The utter cowardice and cruelty displayed by the nightmare caster won't go unpunished…but for now…for the sake and spirit of the tournament I'm willing to put it aside. I'm sure you can respect that we won't allow one individual's actions to control the spirit of friendship and happiness the tournament brings."** Another silence.

"When you put it like that…I almost feel kind of shallow for thinking you'd given up."

**"Don't worry about it. I know that people may think of me as being disconnected, out of touch almost, with the personal level of reality because of who I am and what I can do but I assure you that's far from the truth. If anything, being able to observe all of time and space in its infinite complexity makes me appreciate our interactions all the more." **

I didn't even reason he was clenching slightly until I saw his fingers uncurl. Clearly it was something he believed in in its entirety. That was the curse of being a god; no one could see you for who you truly were.

"…Thank you…for telling me that. I know not everyone can comprehend your displays of compassion because of who you are but I know there are those of us who understand what it's like."

**"Your words mean much, Shulk. Now…"** He rose. **"I've got to be somewhere soon so if that is all…"**

"I think that's it…" I stopped myself. "Actually there is one thing you haven't told me yet."

**"Oh?"**

"Why weren't you in your office earlier?"

**"Oh…I was out on another Smasher recruitment search."**

"Huh. Anyone I might know?"

**"I shouldn't think so. An umbra witch who's taken the name of Bayonetta. Actually she should have arrived by now. Hmm…"**

"What do you mean?"

**"She's been on my radar for quite a while now so I decided to give her a shot at joining Smash but for whatever reason my teleportation mechanism hasn't worked properly. I should've teleported her directly into my office but something's drawn her off course. I can only assume it was me not taking into account her Witch Time factor distorting my spatial corridor. I'm sure she'll turn up at some point."**

"I…should I look for her?" He motioned in the negative.

**"She can't have been displaced too far. I think she'll come looking for me but I'm going to have to hope she doesn't run into anyone. She can be a little…hard to handle. She's good of heart deep down but it doesn't always come out that way if you get my drift."**

"I think so, yeah." Silence once again. I stood up (my backside rejoicing at the lack of 'rock chair', making for the door. "I should be going."

**"Until next time, Shulk."**

"Yeah…until next time."

* * *

A/N: Before you ask it's 100% cannon that Shulk doesn't like vegetables. All 3 of you that played Xenoblade chronicles can testify that's true. It doesn't matter what I write about for Olimar because no one played Pikmin 'cept me so I've got free artistic license yay! I like to write him because he's criminally underused in Smash both in fics and in matches. He's genuinely one of my favourite characters and one of the most developed on the roster. Fight me.

**Also I got to write some more Master Hand. All too often I see him written as cold and heartless but I really feel there's more to him than that. He's just another guy who happens to happens to look like a hand and has godlike powers. He's still got heart and personality to me. Headcannon that he has operatives across the multiverse with Anna being just one of them. Also now we know why Bayonetta is in the wrong part of the mansion. Go figure.**

Smash report: F**king DLC for days! Mainly Corrin but I got Bayonetta just because. Corrin is insanely fun to use but a b*tch to fight against. They don't have any decent combos as none of the throws lead into anything but dthrow can kill. Nair has disgusting range. fair/uair is really good. bair...is ok. dair...suicide meteors.

**Side Smash awesome but doesn't actually have too much power. Has hitbox while charging (with fricking chainsaw blade). Awesome. neutral B doesn't combo because of lag but that's good. We've got enough paralyse grabbing with ZSS existing. Corrin's recovery is actually pretty bad. Bayonetta. How to use: witch time and Fsmash. That's all there is.**

I get the feeling people use bayonetta because they like her design rather than actually played her games. Fair play with Corrin if you're not japanese. Also Male Corrin doesn't exist apparently. Maybe we can blame Etika or maybe we're all just terrible people. I'm going out of my way to use the Male one because...gender equality or something.

**Side note: When playing doubles it really doesn't help that the limit break versions of Cloud's dspecial and sspecial zoom into him. It's really distracting if you're in a different part of the screen and can get you killed easily. Why...? In total: Corrin awesome. Cloud alright. Bayonetta...no. In theory yes...but no. Something about the skin tight fetishist, hair using, heel wearing, upper class accent, gun user brings out the worst in me. No idea why.  
**  
Sparro McGraw: I'm honored to hear that. Any thoughts on the rest of the story or is commenting strictly for bayonetta?  
**  
XenoEmblem4TW: She's not bad or good. She's just...bayonetta.**

Luma: I think you mean the Twilight Zone. Tch like anyone under 40 will get that reference.  
**  
Wotahbotah5k: In her supports Severa does in fact mention makeup several times. Glad you're enjoying this so far.**

MahNati: Robin will do what her heart tells her (cheesy I know but shh). Bayonetta's been through some stuff...she isn't cruel for the sake of it and knows when someone is genuinely in pain. I could've been more subtle but that's what depression means to me. I deliberately overused it because that's its point...that you can't get away.

**Xenobladefan: I've got 'X' too but I've been playing a lot of Smash online recently so it's on standby. Glad you're enjoying this so far!**

I've got no more words. Stop using Bayonetta if all you're gonna do is use witch time or think she's hot and that's it. It's not cool, pals. Now I've got no more words. See you next chapter.


	43. The long game

_Shulk POV_

The next time I saw Robin was at dinner, walking in with the other Robin (with Lucina on his other side). Apparently she was feeling better and had since confided in the other Robin about her problems; if I had the capacity to be jealous of the other Robin for getting her to open up to him I might be, but the fact was I was just thankful any progress had been made at all.

The way Robin had been going about it and refusing my help I wondered if she'd ever come around. That wasn't to say she was completely recovered, however; she still rubbed at the back of her hand occasionally, a nervous twitch she'd picked up when she'd still had the mark of Grima there.

In general she was still looking spaced out, like she wasn't really engaging with the things around her (as evidenced by her aimlessly poking around her stew with the spoon instead of actually eating it) but it was damn sight better than being absolutely closed off to the world like she'd been before.

What about me? I'd gone back to training. That way I could improve our chances in the tournament but also ask around to see if anyone had learned anything more about the nightmares. Unfortunately neither Lucario nor Mewtwo had made any progress and Palutena was being deliberately vague.

I know she's supposed to be a 'playful goddess' as she so modestly puts it but in my book she's neither. She did at least make it clear in the end she knew didn't know anything but it's like pulling teeth with her; I don't know how Pit puts up with it.

"And then what did you do after that?" I looked up to the expectant face of the angel in question. I forgot that I was actually talking to someone other than myself. "Oh right! Then…" I leaned over in Robin's direction. "I was suddenly _abandoned," _I said, putting extra emphasis on the word, "…by my good friend Robin here and was stuck gardening with Olimar for the rest of the afternoon." She rubbed at the back of her hand again.

"Oh…um…sorry I guess. I just had to…"

"Robin I know…I was joking. I know you had to go and…do that thing you had to do." She nodded and relaxed her arms once she realised I wasn't being serious. A grateful look was cast in my direction, to which I nodded. To everyone else I can imagine the exchange was pretty strange, judging by the looks we had gotten.

In fairness 'the thing you had to do' is a vague thing to say but I wasn't about to let anyone know what Robin was going through right now. Hell, even I didn't know what she'd been did after she left, not having had the opportunity to speak privately with her yet.

I guessed she'd met the other Robin along the way judging how she'd been talking with him when I'd seen her enter the hall. Good thing we shared the same dormitory or it might've been a while before I found out. She was looking a lot better than she was before so that was something.

She wasn't without her quirks, however. Robin seemed to be taking more than a passing interest in the glass of milk I'd poured, staring intently at it when she thought I wasn't looking.

"Something the matter, Robin?"

"Hm? No."

"I can get you one if you'd like."

"I'm fine, really. It's just…never mind. It's nothing." I wanted to say it clearly wasn't 'nothing' judging by the way she was eyeing it. Maybe there was an optical illusion I wasn't aware of or a fly had gotten into it? I quickly checked but that wasn't the case. Still…I added that to the list of things to ask her about later.

"Aaany way," Pit chirped, seemingly eager to prevent an awkward silence (which in fairness there had been). "…Who are those new folks over there? They look strange."

"Says the guy with wings," I heard Falco mutter. I thought about pointing the obvious irony of his statement but Pit beat me to it.

"You've got wings too, genius."

"I'm a bird what'd you expect?"

"A bird that can't fly."

"An angel that can't fly." They glared at each other for a moment before Lucario decided to play peacemaker.

"You were saying, Pit? I don't believe I've seen them around before." I followed his gaze across the room to the far table. The Corrin's were sitting with Marth and Ike, chatting animatedly. A few others were joining (including a woman in glasses I didn't recognise) but not enough to crowd them. Guess they had the sense to not impose on them, even if they were interested. Smart.

"Apparently they're new Smashers. They're gonna be in the next tournament." I gave a nod to Ness.

"Then why has Master Hand brought them here now? It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe they're here to learn about us and to see the matches? Get a feel for things."

"Psh, yeah that sounds about right!" Falco announced cockily. "Who wouldn't want to see me in action?"

"There here to see people who actually got through to the semi-finals, genius." Another glare in Pit's direction.

"I didn't ask your opinion, angel boy. Besides, there was no way I'd have lost if your 'friend' fought fair."

"Hey you lost Lady Palutena fair and square!"

"You weren't even there!" I was starting to feel like a ping pong ball, getting tossed back and forth between the icy glares of Pit and Falco.

"I know she wouldn't cheat! She's too good for that."

"You don't know her very well then. You didn't see what she did."

"Well if you're so confident tell me what it was." Falco's glare vanished, a dark look replacing it.

"…"

"Hah I thought so!"

"That's it angel boy!" Falco hissed, slamming his fist onto the table. "Let's go right now you and me! We'll see who's so tough!"

"Oh it's so on!"

"Angel face."

"Feather face." The two stood up, their meals forgotten, and walked purposefully out, Falco practically breathing down Pit's neck.

"…Did that really just happen?"

"It appears so," Lucina stated, looking in the direction the two had gone. "I knew Falco was hot headed but I never imagined Pit was as well."

"He gets very defensive whenever Palutena's involved. How sad can you get?" We turned around to find Pit's doppelganger, Dark Pit standing behind us.

"I must admit it is a little strange."

"Hah it's more than that, it's weak! I hope Falco kicks his ass to Skyworld and back." Before any of us had time to respond he was already gone, presumably to watch Pit and Falco's match in secret.

"…How did no one see that?" The other Robin had a point. Despite their somewhat violent interaction, no one apart from us had seemed to have noticed anything was amiss. I guess the novelty of having new Smashers was a big enough distraction that Falco had basically just challenged Pit to a duel in plain view of everyone and could remain unnoticed.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…It isn't so strange he defends her the way he does. Friendship and love can make people do strange things," he continued, clasping Lucina's hand in his own. I could've sworn I saw her blush slightly but I couldn't be sure. I snuck a covert look in Robin's direction but she was giving nothing away.

"But who are those new people, seriously?"

"The twins are both called Corrin", I said.

"You mean like Robin and you?" Ness said, gesturing to Robin and the other. The two in question exchanged a gentle nod. And to think at one point they could barely even look at each other.

"It's weird isn't it? How come we don't get different versions of ourselves?"

"I don't pretend to understand Master Hand's selection process but I trust his judgement," Lucario admitted, pushing away the last of his food. "If you'll excuse me." He too got up and left, leaving the five of us to pick at the rest of our food. A dim silence fell over us, Lucario apparently having taken all the conversation material with him. Robin continued to eye my glass of milk on the table. Ness's omelette was slowly disappearing off of his plate. Lucina and the other Robin continued to hold hands under the table.

The silence was only punctuated by the nasally, intercom voice of Master Hand reminding us tomorrow was a free day and that if we wanted to invite someone from outside the mansion to come, then was the time to ask. This drew some quizzical looks from some of the Smashers who this fact was apparently unknown too. I'll admit that I'd nearly forgotten as well.

"I guess that means I can invite Paula, then," Ness piped up, startling me slightly. "I'd invite Jeff but he's already here."

"Jeff? Isn't he one of the assist trophies?" Lucina enquired.

"Yep. Those bottle rockets of his really pack a punch."

"Tell me about it," the other Robin mused. "I've gotten hit by them on more than one occasion. In fact all the assist trophies seem to have more power than they first appear to."

"That's certainly true of Shadow. He can slow down time," Robin said.

"And Lyn can disarm people in heartbeat."

"Ashley as well," Ness agreed. "Her magic made my brain reverse all its commands. My legs went backwards instead of forwards and all. Usually I'm good at stopping people messing with my mind…"

"It's a wonder why Master Hand doesn't promote them to Smasher's as well."

"It is as Lucario said. We shouldn't question his decisions." Both Robin's nodded in agreement with Lucina's suggestion. I, on the other hand, was wondering about Ashley. I took a sip of the milk. It'd been a while since either Robin or I had seen her around. Maybe she was deliberately avoiding us? She made it perfectly clear she didn't like either of us but I got the feeling there was more to it than that. I wouldn't put it past her to jump out and surprise us with a hex at any time.

"…and who's that woman over there?" Lucina asked. It appeared the conversation had moved on. I followed her gaze to the woman in glasses, the one I hadn't recognised earlier. She was currently sitting between the two Corrins, arms resting on their shoulders. They seemed uncomfortable at the contact but also too shy to say anything. Hypocrites.

"That's Bayonetta." To my surprise it was Robin who answered.

"Oh you know her?"

"We've met."

"You should count yourself lucky. I've heard rumors about her. Her…dark activities."

"She seemed perfectly nice to me."

"Robin's right, Lucina," the other Robin said. "We shouldn't judge based on rumors."

"I…forgive me. You're right, of course. I got carried away listening to one of the other princesses."

"Don't tell me it was Peach. She's the biggest gossiper in the mansion."

"Her name escapes me but I suppose she did smell faintly of peaches. Combined with all the pink she was wearing it is likely her."

"Well…just take everything she says with a pinch of salt."

"I fail to see how sprinkling condiments over her will aid the situation." I did a double take to check if she was joking; her face remained blank. The two Robins shared a knowing, if somewhat cringeworthy, look.

"No Lucina…it's just a phrase. I just means don't believe everything she says."

"Oh. I don't believe I've heard that phrase before. Salt was a rarity in the future."

"Then let us be thankfully we averted such a future…if not for availability of tastier cooking." Robin stifled a grin, the absurdity proving infectious to me too.

Her grin all but vanished when I picked up my glass again. It was a little unsettling having her watch me take a drink from it with such intensity but I didn't let it deter me, even if it left a strange taste in my mouth. Wait…was that from her staring or the glass itself?

"Are you feeling alright, Shulk?" The other Robin asked, his brow furrowing.

"I…yes. Why do you ask?"

"You just looked spaced out, that's all."

"Well I can assure you everything's…fine." I tried to ignore the stomach twinge that suddenly decided to make itself known to me. Unfortunately Robin caught on.

"Shulk, could you come and help me with something?"

"I don't…"

"It'll only take a second. I'll tell you on the way." Before I knew what was happening she'd grabbed my hand, leading me slightly more forcefully than was comfortable towards the door.

"Hang on, Robin! I haven't finished eating yet!"

"It's for the best," she insisted. "Just come with me. It's important." My subsequent protests fell on deaf ears as I was dragged deeper into the mansion.

"Robin what are you doing?! What's going on?" She continued to ignore me, instead tightening her grip, nails digging slightly into my palms. She strode purposefully through the twists and turns, seemingly intent on getting…somewhere, in a hurry. I initially she assumed she was taking us back to our dormitory but she veered off to the left, taking us…I had no idea. "Robin seriously? What are you…"

"Shh."

"…Did you just 'shh' me?"

"Yes. Shh. It's not much further." It wasn't but it also wasn't somewhere I expected to be.

"We're outside. Why?"

"The sun is setting." I looked out across the horizon. The balcony she'd brought me to had an almost fairy-tale view of the setting sun.

"So it is. Robin, I love the sunset as much as the next person, I really do, but all you had to do is ask if I wanted to see it. No dragging necessary."

"Actually the sunset is kinda irrelevant. It's nice but not why we're here. The important thing is that we're outside."

"Isn't just what I…"

"Yes it is." She let a small smile cross her lips before its steely determination returned. "Shulk I think I've worked it out."

"What? What have you worked out?"

"Lots of things if I'm right. Let's start with why you've been starting to feel ill…" She seemed hesitant, a jarring notion after her earlier zeal. "You've…got to promise me you're not going to panic."

"…Is that likely?"

"You tell me."

"Hey you're the one who dragged me all the way out here. You tell me!"

"Right. Sorry. This all sounded so much better in my head," she confessed.

"It's fine. Things rarely happen the way we plan."

"Tell me about it. This whole thing is a mess. I'll start small and come out and say it. I think…I think someone's trying to poison you."

"What?!"

"Well I don't think they're trying…they're succeeding. That's why you've started feeling ill all the time."

"What gave you that idea?! I could just be coming down with flu or something."

"You could be," she admitted. "But I think there's a bigger picture than that. If I'm right then we're one step closer to uncovering this mystery."

"…You don't mean…"

"I do. I think this and the nightmares are linked."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can't, that's the trouble." She scratched at the back of her hand. "I'm just speculating here but from what I can see it makes sense. The puzzle pieces seem to fit."

"…Tell me."

"Okay…I'll start from the top. We know that some of the Smashers were cursed with nightmares. We also know that for some reason after a while they stopped happening. We also know from your visions that whoever's been doing this had a backup plan. Then you've started feeling ill."

"I don't see how…"

"I'm getting to it."

"Sorry." She waved a hand to silence me.

"It's fine. It got me thinking…you've been feeling queasy and it's been affecting you in battle." I nodded, remembering back to our matches when I'd actually had to prop myself up on the Monado. I'd just thought I'd gotten fatigued but the more I thought about it the less sense that made. That much was true. "…I don't think you're the only one who's been poisoned. I think the poison is doing the same job the nightmares were doing."

"Hold on slow down! Robin that's quite a big leap to make. As far as we know I'm the only one who's been feeling ill." She shook her head.

"I don't think so. I started noticing a while back that the losers of some of the matches were exhibiting strange behaviour. Panting continuously, frowning like they couldn't believe they'd lost, and immediately rushing off after they came back. I know it's pure speculation at this point but bear with me."

"..Okay."

"I noticed only some of the losing teams were doing this or individual members which got me thinking about why there were acting like that or how the abnormality was being passed on. Then you started feeling ill so I took it upon myself to observe you. You confirmed my suspicions."

"I did?"

"Yes. I think they've contaminated the milk with something. What do you drink in the mornings, Shulk?"

"…Milk. Occasionally coffee."

"Which you put milk into. What have you been eating most of in the mornings?"

"Scrambled eggs."

"Which is made with Milk. It all makes sense! The Smashers who lost their matches and got knocked out of the competition have all consumed products where milk is used."

"I don't see…"

"A good example would be Ness. He got knocked out and what was he eating just now?"

"…An omelette."

"Made using eggs and milk. Usually delicious but not so in this case. It explains so much! The tea and coffee drinkers, the cereal eaters, the people who eat scrambled eggs. They're the ones who've been knocked out."

"You're sure about this."

"Not completely but from what I've noticed people eating and drinking it would seem to make sense."

"I think I would be able to taste if my food was poisoned."

"Not necessarily. It might be a diluted form of a deadlier poison that just induces the feeling of dizziness and sickness."

"…Okay, okay, let's back up a bit. I believe you but what you're saying, Robin…it's out there."

"I know." She sighed, looking off into the fading sunset. "It got me thinking. They knew the nightmares weren't working. Their influence was dwindling so they used a new strategy which was more subtle to escape detection. They wanted us to think it was all over when it was only just beginning. They're cleverer than I'd anticipated."

"But why go to so much trouble? What do they gain?"

"In both of these cases they've messed with people's minds but I think it's more specific. I think it's to do with the tournament."

"But why? Do they want to win? Gain recognition? If they reveal themselves after they win Master Hand will come down on them like a ton of bricks for messing with everyone."

"I know." She sighed again. "There's something I'm missing, I know it. Something obvious I'm overlooking."

"Yeah…I've got that too. At least we know how they're doing it."

"Yeah I suppose that's something."

"No I meant I know what they're poisoning us with. At least I think I do."

"What?! How?!"

"You're going to kick yourself when I tell you."

"…"

"I discovered it after you left me with Olimar. He was growing plants in his garden that make people ill."

"…You're kidding me."

"Nope. I suppose that's karma for you leaving me behind."

"Hey!" She crossed her arms defensively. "I said I was sorry! But…wow. To think that if I'd stayed I'd have figured this out sooner."

"Yeah it's kind of ironic isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Could you take me to Olimar's garden? I'd like to look at the plants." I shook my head.

"Can't. All of them were taken days before I got there. I only knew what they were by smell."

"So you recognise them."

"They grow on the Bionis. Nasty stuff. Raw they sap you're energy within minutes but, like you say, if you cook them or dilute it the effect becomes less. I guess that's why I couldn't taste it."

"It looks like it. Another one of the puzzle pieces falls into place."

"…We're going to have to tell the others." To my surprise she shook her head, uncrossing her arms in the process.

"We can't."

"Huh?"

"Why do you think I took you outside?"

"Because…the view is nice."

"That's true but no. I couldn't be sure if they were listening in. Inside there's too many places to place listening devices or enchantments. We can't risk whoever is doing this finding out that we know this."

"So what? We're just going to let the Smashers continue to poison themselves."

"Only some of them."

"That's not the point! We don't know anything about how this stuff works. If it's effects stockpile or become more serious over time. I'll admit I've been feeling worse and worse so it's likely they are too. It's our duty to tell them.

"I think…if they wanted to harm us, properly I mean, they'd have already done it. Think about it. They've had numerous opportunity to wound or even kill us but they haven't. Sure they want to disrupt us but not harm. That further cements my idea that this is somehow linked to the tournament."

"You can't know that for sure."

"I can't know any of this for sure, Shulk, that's the problem. I already told you I'm doing no better than wildly guessing using the information at hand but in my mind it makes a whole lot of sense. Does it to you?"

"Well…yes. Yes I suppose it does."

"And do you trust me?" She met my gaze with her own, as if questioning me.

"I do. If you think this is the best way to proceed I'll trust your judgement."

"…Really?" She leant out over the balcony, resting her elbows on top of the railing.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I've got no evidence, no guarantees…no plan. I just didn't expect you to be so trusting of me."

"You earned my trust a long time ago, Robin. I hope you know that."

"I do but…"

"But what. No 'buts', I trust you. You seem to have thought this through a lot and thought of things I hadn't even considered. If there's anyone I trust to lead us through this it's you." She was silent for a second, taking the time to watch the sun dip over the horizon.

"That's almost exactly what Chrom said to me…when I was starting to doubt my abilities. Thank you, Shulk." While I was genuinely touched by her words, my mind turned to the issue at hand: complacency could come later when Robin was better.

"…Are you going to invite him here? He's a better person than I am to talk to about your…issue."

"I know I have to talk to him," she said, not taking her eyes off the last of the orange glow. "I've known for a while but…with the opportunity now so close it's gotten very…real."

"I can't promise you telling him will be easy."

"Yeah, what exactly I'm going to say? 'Hey Chrom how's things? By the way I'm in love with your daughter from the future and I'd like your blessing to marry her _and_ also get rid of the law banning same sex marriage.'" She let out a small, dry laugh. "Maybe he'll be so confused it might actually work?"

"Yeah maybe. Or maybe you could invite him here to ask him seriously? If he doesn't agree then what's the worst that could happen?"

"I could lose the first face I ever saw and the first friend I ever had."

"That isn't going to happen."

"And you know…how?"

"Robin, I've said it before and I'll say it again…why would he care?"

"Because…."

"Because nothing. He's the person you fought side by side with to stop the end of a world. He's the person who pulled you off the ground when no one else would. He's the person who'd give his life for yours without question. Trust me."

"…You earned my trust a long time ago, Shulk. I hope you know that." She turned around, almost perfectly framed by the last of the setting sun. "Thank you. That's exactly what I needed to hear." I smiled.

"Glad to hear it." Before I knew what was happening she was hugging me. Not one to complain, I returned the gesture, brushing her hair out of my face.

"I can always count on you to be my voice of reason," She murmured. "Even when I talk myself out of things you make me see the light."

"And in my position I know you'd do just the same," I whispered back. We stayed like that for a few minutes, watching the sky fade from burnt orange all across the spectrum to navy blue. Though it was cold now without the sun…with Robin pressed up against me, I'd never felt warmer.

* * *

**A/N: If this update seems a bit later than normal...that's because it is. Trial exam week started so...you get the picture. But hey I took the time to write my first Fire Emblem Fates fic so that's something! I'd be super grateful if you could check it out (assuming you like Fates).**

**It's my first pure Fire Emblem fic so even though I've written quite a lot of Robin for this Smash fic it's a whole different experience, trust me. Any reviews left on it would be welcome!**

**Lucina's character trait in Awakening is 'the least likely to get a joke'. Now those conversations make a bit more sense, right?**  
**  
Empire of joy: Olimar's Pikmin are adorable! How come you lost interest in Pikmin 3?**

Heman2000: I tried to base Olimar as much of the games as I could but I took some creative liberties. Still, I think it's pretty close. Those questions will be answered...in time.

**Wotahbotah3k: Background detail is important, kids. Never skip background day. People will be invited. Who those people are remains to be seen. I'd love to upload an April fools where it was Henry all along. Plot twist: it wasn't april fools.**

Ashley was just someone I liked to write as and didn't see a lot of her in Smash fics. For context she's about as important as Olimar is at this stage. Might I suggest rereading chapter 18? It lists the possibilities of the identity of our villain (Nightmare being one of them).

**Robotortoise: That means a lot to me and I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far. Corrin will appear again (as they did in this chapter) I can assure you.**

Stayed tuned for the next chapter!


	44. Calm(ish) before the storm

Robin (F) POV

There was a distinct lack of dreams that night. At least not _coherent _ones. Skies of burnt orange spiralling into midnight blue before dissolving into white which then poured itself out into a glass of milk. The milk souring and turning a violent shade of purple. Spiralling shadows forming a body with burning crimson eyes. The scene repeating. Once in a while I'd hear a voice calling for help from inside the glass before being drowned out but I couldn't never quite catch who was speaking.

I knew it was the same voice I'd heard the night before my match with the other Robin and Lucina…the one that said they were trying to resist. What were they resisting? _Who_ were they resisting? Who were they? It was so familiar and yet it escaped me. That's the manner with all dreams; all so clear when you're part of it but a world away when you wake up. That's just life.

I actually hate that phrase. 'That's life' is almost as bad as destiny or fate to me because it implies that some things just _happen _and we should just accept it. I'd subscribed to that mentality for too long. Even a single second was a second too long.

Resigning myself to keep my feelings for Lucina hidden away…never telling Chrom or the others…just accepting things weren't going to work out. I was done with that now. I'd nearly gone back on myself and slipped into the abyss again but Shulk, as always, had shown me the light. Either way, I was going to have to face my fears.

I woke up, feeling surprisingly refreshed. It's nice when your dreams mirror your actual thoughts instead of conspiring against you. I looked over to Shulk. Still asleep, I noted. That was good. At the very least it gave him more time to flush the poison out of his system; while it clearly wasn't deadly it still hurt me to see him in pain.

Inevitably my thoughts turned back to that situation but I steered them away. I'd been trying to solve this mystery for far too long as it was; taking a break or letting someone else try for a bit couldn't hurt, right? Yes that's a selfish way of thinking but I've oft been told that I'm too _selfless. _

All those nights with the Shepherds, staying up late filing paperwork and strategies for the next day or making sure the itinerary was in check or…you get the picture. On more than one occasion Chrom actually had to peel my sleeping face off the many papers that had stuck there after coming in to check on me.

It had gotten to the point where, I can't believe I'm saying this, he 'exerted his duties as Exalt' and 'ordered' me to take some time off and rest. So yes…even though my modesty forbids me to agree with it the facts simply stack up that I am, in fact, too selfless. Did I really just say that? Well whatever as snobbish as it sounds he (and the countless other Shepherds who found my face literally buried in the books) may have a point.

Just for once in my life is it so much to ask that I think about myself? A little, whiny voice at the back of my head told me yes it was but I did my best to ignore it. If I kept putting off do this under the guise of 'I'm being selfless' then I'd never get anything done and I'd remain a mess forever. Yes I didn't like to think about it like that. Also yes it was the only way I was ever going to face my fears so that was that.

I was going to speak to Chrom today. I was getting anxious just thinking about it but I always had Shulk to talk me back into it if I got cold feet. Speaking of which…the glint of the Monado caught my eye in the morning light.

_All you have to do is touch it. _I waived the echo of Shulk's words to the back of my mind. It could keep the selfless thoughts I'd banished company.

_He's right you know. If you really want to find out if you're worthy of her then you've got to. There might be other ways but there's no better way._

Now I was having to ignore my own thoughts as well. And yet…I still couldn't bring myself to do it. Even if, by some miracle, I got Chrom's blessing I'd still have the problem of being unable to create a time travel enchantment. If the Monado rejected me then I'd be worse off than before…having the permission to do what I wanted but still lacking the means. I was ready…but not that sort of ready. If I believed in fate I'd say it had a particularly cruel way of making itself known.

_In time…you will see… _

…Whose voice had that been? It was neither Shulk's (who was still asleep) nor mine. I shook my head. Now I was starting to hear things. Given recent circumstances that might seem understandable but the voice was…clear somehow. I shook my head for a second time. I must've woken up too quickly and made myself lightheaded or something.

I stood up, purposefully ignoring the Monado propped up against Shulk's bed as I walked over to the bathroom. As strange as it was, it almost felt like it was staring at me…judging me. I really must've gotten up too quickly. Either that I or I was still dreaming but with the track record of the nightmare caster either trying to mess with me or making themselves known I was sure it wasn't. Still…I'd ask Shulk about it later.

* * *

"Are you nervous?"

"…" Both Shulk and I knew the answer to that.

"I'd be worried if you weren't," he continued, leaning against the closed door of the communication terminal. "Still…I maintain you don't have any reason to be."

"Yeah…I guess." We'd finished breakfast extra early to avoid the rush of Smashers wanting to contact people outside the mansion. Of course there were those smart enough to organise things in advance but the rest were going to be caught up in a mosh pit as they all scrambled for places at the communication terminals.

It was either that or we go later when everyone was done but my anxiety was going to pass overflow point if I didn't do this now. It had started shortly after I'd woken and slowly made itself known to me as the seconds dragged on by. Coming up to breakfast it was already making me feel weak at the knees and after we'd finished I feeling sick. I checked I hadn't drank any of the milk so it was just me.

Of course Shulk was right; what did I have to be worried about? Chrom was still Chrom. There was always a chance...but it was a chance I was just going to have to take. By the end of today I'd have my answer. Wow…it felt so strange to say it out loud (or think it out loud even). It was an indescribably good feeling but did little to quell the stress that was still building up inside of me.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good," he said, doing a great job of masking his concern (if he indeed was feeling any). Either that or he genuinely believed the situation was going to work in my favor. "But before you do this I've just got one question."

"Ask away."

"How does this work exactly?"

"Well…I walk in there and speak to Chrom and then I…"

"No I mean how does your technology work? We've got computers and screens but you don't so…how?"

"…Really?" I shot him what I hoped was a withering look. "You're doing this now?"

"I'm just curious, okay?" He held up his hands in defence. "Besides it'll take your mind off things."

"I don't want my mind of things, Shulk," I reasoned. "I want to have as clear a head as possible so I don't make this more difficult than it has to be. But…I suppose you're right. Miriel invented a tome called the 'display tome'. It allows people to communicate long distances similar to your computers. Then the Anna sisters got hold of one and started mass producing them so now everyone's got one. Happy?"

"So…it's magic?"

"Basically. So are most things in our world."

"Fair enough. Let's do this."

"Oh so now you're ready to go? You sure you don't have another question for me? I've got all day."

"…"

"Sorry." I rubbed my temples as if that would somehow ease my mind. "I'm stressed and I say things I don't mean and…"

"Robin, it's okay. I just thought that distracting you, even if it was just for a bit would make you feel better."

"If I honest I think I'd feel better just to get this over and done with."

"Then let's do that." A faint smile crossed his face. "Ladies first." I rolled my eyes but opened the door and stepped in anyway. The gloom wasn't as bad as Shulk had made it out to be but I warranted that was just because there were more screens on; it appeared we weren't the only ones with the novel idea of arriving early. No less than five of the other screens were occupied.

Zelda and Link sat together in the corner, the former talking with a woman with a darkened skin. Luigi was talking with someone who looked remarkably like Peach, only with ginger hair instead of blonde. To the left was Kirby. How his stubby hands managed to press any keys was beyond me. The only other occupant was…the one who looked like Olimar but wasn't. I don't think I ever spoke to him so…oh well. Was it Andy or Alf or…it began with an A…probably.

I shook my head. Getting distracted was going to help no one and Shulk seemed to agree; giving me a gentle nudge, he followed me inside. No body looked up, too invested in whatever conversations they were having to care. That was good. The last thing I needed was extra pressure and a live audience was definitely not something I needed.

I took a seat in the other corner, Shulk sitting down next to me. I would've asked how the machine worked but thankfully there were instructions stuck next to it. By the time I'd fumbled my way through the various keys Shulk had already loaded up his chat. Well I couldn't expect him to hold my hand at every turn.

I took a closer look at the person that faded into view on Shulk's screen. From his descriptions I could only assume the man was Reyn, Shulk's best friend. I'd be meeting him in person soon I left Shulk to it and concentrated on my own screen.

I had to scroll down quite a while past all the other names of places (Ylisse being at the bottom of the alphabetical list). It made sense but didn't make it any less tedious. Hitting the 'enter' key brought me to another list: the list of active display tomes.

Miriel had somehow devised a way to let people know when other's tomes were in use so you knew when to call them. How Master Hand had gained a copy the interface was beyond me but then again so was everything when it came to him. Sighing, I noted Lissa's tome was active.

Another small detail to note would be that even though Miriel had engineered the tomes to be unbreakable unlike regular fire and thunder tomes they could still only be used by mages or those with magical abilities. That meant non-magic users like Chrom had to rely on mages (like Lissa) to get in contact with other people.

The thought had conveniently lay dormant until now and returned with a sickening feeling as I realised I'd not only have to go through Chrom but his sister as well. I tried to reassure myself it was okay and then everything was fine. I mean come on! If I'm afraid of talking to Lissa of all people then I had serious issues. Lissa who was life and soul of the Shepherds, most tolerant and understand of anyone, and all around a great person…and I was terrified of her now.

_Come on pull yourself together! It's just Lissa! As far as she's aware everything's normal and I'm just calling to let her know about the tournament. I'm sure she'll be wondering how I got on. It's fine she doesn't need to know…yet. I'm not suspicious am I? No I'm just Robin calling for a friendly chat and could I speak to Chrom please. Nothing weird about that. Nothing to fear. _

I looked down at my hands. They were trembling slightly, made even more apparent as they jittered back and forth over the stationary keyboard below them. I clenched them. Now or never. I hit the 'enter' key once more. Oh Naga it was calling! Deep breaths! Why am I panicking so much? I hadn't even got to the hard bit yet.

"Oh heya, Robin!" My eyes darted back up to the screen. The familiar face of Chrom's sister, Lissa was now taking up the majority of the screen, sandy blonde hair spiking out everywhere. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. It was just Lissa. Just normal bouncy Lissa.

"Hi Lissa!" I said, not needing to inject any fake enthusiasm into my reply. Lissa's naturally infectious charm was already starting to work its magic. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Hi yourself! You've been gone so long we're all starting to miss you!"

"Well…"

"And Chrom's been all 'everybody calm down she's coming back' and then I got sad because I didn't know when that would be but I'm also super happy for you because you got picked and it's gotta be …"

"Lissa."

"…and I bet it's really awesome meeting heroes like Marth and Ike but really strange at the same time because some people aren't even sure they exist because it was so long ago but then Priam is here so he must be…"

"Lissa!" The girl on screen stopped mid-sentence, blinking once.

"Huh?"

"Remember to breath!" She looked confused for a moment before realising what I was talking about. She took a gulp of air (her first and only since the start of her outpouring) and composed herself.

"Oops sorry! I guess I got a bit carried away. It's just we haven't seen you in so long…"

"I miss you too, Lissa."

"Aw Robin you didn't have to. I know you're having a super time where you are…wherever you are." I saw her enthusiasm falter slightly but I shook my head, though allowed a small smile to cross my face.

"It's true I've made friends here but I don't think they can compare to you and the Shepherds. You're like my family. Ever since you found me."

"…Wow. You didn't have to say that. I know you still care about us but I was worried that…"

"That what? I was going to replace one of my oldest friends for someone newer and better? Come on, Lissa."

"Hey don't make me seem all clingy and stuff!" She whined. "I just thought with all those awesome fighters around you'd want to hang out with them more than me." I sighed internally. Her enthusiasm belied her insecurities. Lissa had always had issues surrounding her abilities, choosing to be a healer over an offensive magic user like myself. Even when she got promoted into a sage her feelings of inferiority had never quite dissipated.

"Lissa no matter who I meet or make friends with you'll always have a place in my heart. Trust me."

"…Thanks, Robin. You've got a special place in mine as well! All of the great things you've done for me and the others…nothings gonna change that."

_What about if I admitted to wanting to marry your niece? Would I still have a place in your heart then? _I nearly blurted it out but thankfully restrained myself. I couldn't say it over the display tome…no…it had to be done in person.

"I've have made new friends, though. Shulk's a great person. You'll love him, trust me."

"Hey that's not funny, Robin!" She said, pouting. "No fair that I can't come and watch the fights and do awesome things"

"Well that's actually the reason I called."

"Wha…?"

"I'm inviting you and the other Shepherds here." Lissa was silent, her normally clear blue eyes glazing over. "I made it to the semi-finals so I just thought…"

"AREYOUSERIOUSOMIGOSHTHATSSOCOOL!" There was the Lissa I knew. I had to lean back from the monitor slightly, such was her sudden change in volume (and pitch). Shulk looked at me quizzically from the monitor next to me but said nothing.

"Um."

"Are you serious, Robin?! You're in the semi-finals?! AAAND we get to come and watch you?!"

"W-well if you want to…"

"Robin yes! Yes, yes, yes, that's so cool! Usually I never saw you in action because I was stuck healing and you were on the front lines but now I get to see you up close! Oh do we get to ride on that flying train thing that you did?" My mind briefly flew back to the day I'd received my letter and the floating train that had come. It seemed so long now.

"It's just a simple teleport I'm afraid. But don't worry," I quickly added, noticing her face fall slightly, "The exciting part is where you teleport _to._

"Hey yeah I guess it is!" Back to her old self. She really could change moods in the blink of an eye. Speaking of which, her face grew pensive. "But some of us are gonna have to stay behind to look after the kids." I hadn't thought about that. The whole reason Lucina and the other future children had had to leave in the first place.

"How's Owain?" I asked, my mind deviating even further from the original reason for my calling. Such is the way of conversation, I guess. Regardless, Lissa's face lit up.

"He said his first words the other day! I was so proud!"

"I'm so happy for you! What did he say?"

"…Raging darkness. Actually it sounded more like 'waging darkneth' but you get the idea."

"I…wow. I knew his future self was into theatrics but I didn't realise it started at such a young age."

"I was surprised too! I'm starting to wonder if Henry taught him that just to mess with me."

"Sounds just like him. How is he?"

"Same as ever. He's actually a really good father to him. Always reading to him, changing him or making meals when I'm too tired. He's still weird but like…in a good way."

"Well that's great to hear. Everyone else?"

"They're all great. We're going to have to work out a system to see who wants to go or stay behind and look after their kids. I'm almost sad we won't all get to see you."

"Well now _I _feel bad. I hadn't actually thought about it like that."

"Well maybe it's better that Henry stays behind. He might try to curse someone to lose their hair or something."

"Well there's that I guess. But the others."

"Don't worry we'll work it out. Besides we've always got those snapshot and record tomes that we bought from Anna. Plus you can tell everyone else about it when you come back."

"Oh have I got stories to tell you…" I said, secretly wondering if I'd have the mystery of the nightmares solved by then. It seemed unlikely given how little progress I'd made but at the very least it'd make a great campfire story. Despite the war being over Frederick would gather us all together at regular intervals to have them, such was his passion for bonfires. I'd add that to the list of incentives to solve it along with 'mental fatigue' and 'memory wiping'. "But that can wait. It was good to see you again, Lissa."

"And you too. Do you wanna speak to Chrom?"

"If he's around." I saw her face peel back from the screen before she yelled out as loud as she could.

"HEY CHROM!"

"…Well that's one way of calling him."

"I gave up trying to be a model princess ages ago. I figured yelling would be the quickest way instead of waiting for him to come back from training."

"Fair enough. I'll hopefully see you soon, Lissa.

"And same to you, Robin!" Lissa gave me a quick wink before vanishing from the screen. Having said that, the audio was still active so I could still hear her yell. "HEY CHROM GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! ROBIN'S CALLING!" A short pause…then broken by the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps.

"Lissa what in Naga's name are you shouting about?!" Chrom's voice. Even slightly out of breath from running it was unmistakably his. That same rich, intense voice yet so full of the caring that had brought me into the world. It felt so…just plain good to hear it again. And yet…would I really have to endure that voice distort in anger if my proposal wasn't met well? I didn't know if I could deal with it yet deal with it I must. I was **not **backing out now (despite my observation of my hands starting to tremble again). "Half the castle is going to come running if you keep that up."

"I know but…Robin's here!"

"…Robin? Well why didn't you say so!" I could almost feel the annoyance drain from his voice. "I was wondering when we'd be hearing from her."

"I can still hear you," I called. Sounds of hurried shuffling. Then, for the first time in what seemed like an eternity (drama aside), I saw him. I was face to face with Chrom.

"Ah Robin! Long-time no see!"

"Y-yeah I'm sorry I meant to call sooner but." I mentally slapped myself. _Get it together! Stop stuttering. It's just Chrom!_

"Oh that's quite alright. I expect you've been busy training hard too."

"You've been training?" He laughed, rubbing a gloved hand through the sea of midnight blue he called hair.

"Of course! Just because Ylisse doesn't face any imminent threats, doesn't mean I can sit idle. I just wouldn't feel right."

"Frederick what've you done with Chrom?"

"Oh very funny." Despite the scolding tone I saw the corners of his mouth perk up. "Frederick may be dedicated to the point of silliness but that dedication is what makes us strong."

"Too right."

"And how's things been there? I trust you're enjoying yourself."

"Like you wouldn't believe. The competition has been stiff but I've managed to hold my own both on and off of the battlefield.

"…"

"…"

"…I honestly thought I'd have more to say," Chrom said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I don't really…well…it's you, Robin. It's like you never left and I don't really know what to discuss." Classic Chrom. Always great on the big issues but falling short at the small talk.

"It's fine. To be honest I was thinking the same thing," I lied. "But there is something I need to discuss with you."

"Oh?"

"You see…I got through to the semi-finals of the tournament.

"Robin that's fantastic! You've really managed to beat heroes of other outrealms?"

"Hey no need to sound so surprised!"

"I-I didn't mean it like that." Okay maybe it was a little mean to tease him like that but it reminded me of the old days when I'd do the same. I couldn't help myself. "I just meant…I knew I picked the right person to be our tactician! Robin you're amazing." I felt my cheeks redden slightly (and saw it faintly reflected in the monitor so I knew I wasn't imagining it).

"Oh…you're giving me too much credit."

"Robin don't downplay this! This is no tournament in Regna Ferox. Even getting the semi-finals for a tournament of this standard is incredible. Even if you don't win your achievement is worthy of recognition. I'll have to commission a painting or something of you when you get back."

"Chrom stop! I didn't call just to boast about things which may or may not be amazing!"

"…You didn't? Then why…?"

"I wanted to ask if you and the others wanted to come here and watch the rest of the tournament. Plus I'm actually in the semi-finals so…um…will you?" _Whew! That took some effort to force out. _

"Robin of course I'll come! You're not just my tactician but first and foremost my friend. Why wouldn't I want to come?"

_Oh if only you knew. Well…soon enough you will. Let's see how strong those bonds of friendship really are. _"Well I mean…you're probably pretty busy with royal stuff and…"

"I'm sure the staff can take care of it for a few days. There's not much call for duties as Exalt as far as watching over things goes."

"But what about baby Lucina? Who will watch over her or the other Shepherds' children?"

"That's a fair point you have there," his face grew pensive, azure pupils clouding over slightly. "I guess some of us will have to stay behind as unfair as it sounds."

"That's why I was hesitant to ask you at all. It'd be unfair to invite only some of you after all you've done for me."

"The invitation extends to all of us but of course circumstance provides an obstacle like always. You're not the one at fault, Robin."

"But…"

"I'll ask around and see who wants to go or stay. Plus you'll be able to tell the ones who didn't go all about it when you come back."

"Funny…Lissa said the exact same thing."

"Hah well there's a surprise! Who knew she was so thoughtful?"

"Hey!" The sound of something being thrown. The image wobbled slightly. "I can still hear you, you know!" Right. I'd forgotten Lissa was still there even if she wasn't being displayed (since magic users were the only ones who could use the tomes).

"Oh come on it was joke, Lissa. Lighten up!"

"I'll show you how to lighten up you meanie!"

"Fine, fine, I apologise! But never forget that you're one of our most dependable Shepherds, Lissa. Your smiles and caring helped us get through the war as much as any hardened steel did."

"Aw well that's…hey no sweet talking me into forgetting! I'm still cross with you."

"…" Chrom turned back to face me, seemingly surprised I was still there.

"Oh you…saw that?"

"…Yes."

"Great," was the flat response.

"Oh please you two always do this. It's nothing new."

"Yes I suppose that's true. But anyway I'll talk with everyone and see what their plans are. When can we teleport in?"

"As soon as you're ready." _But I don't think I'll ever be ready. _"I'll set up some coordinates for you to lock on to. Master Hand will take care of the rest."

"Ah the mysterious Master Hand! I look forward to meeting him at last."

"I'm sure you'll find it most interesting. Even now I don't really know why he picked me over you for this whole thing."

"Some of us have Halidoms to run."

"Oh you would bring that up."

"Well…I think he made the right choice anyway. You're a better person than me, Robin. Calling you my equal doesn't do you justice."

"Chrom come on…"

"Hey he's right, Robin," I heard Lissa's voice say. "You're pretty cool, y'know?"

"…You guys…"

"You need to give yourself more credit. Just take the complements for once, eh?"

"F-fine," I said, feeling my face redden again. "But only t-this once."

"Finally. We'll talk again soon, Robin," Chrom continued. "Next time it'll be in person."

"…Chrom?"

"Yes?"

"….I'll…I'll tell you when you get here. Some things are best done in person."

"Nothing too extreme I hope."

"I hope not. Bye for now, Chrom. You too, Lissa."

"Goodbye, Robin."

"See ya, robin!" The screen flickered and was silent, signifying Lissa had closed the display tome. I looked down at my hands for the umpteenth time. They were shaking again. No surprise there. Gods above what was I doing? I'd chickened out and not told Chrom (or Lissa for that matter) anything at all!

_Come on, now, _my voice of reason chided. _You know full well you have to do what you have to do in person. It's no good doing it over a screen. That's like breaking up over a screen. It's okay to wait a bit longer. Get your thoughts in check so to speak._

_Or to let them run away and abandon me. Gods why…why does this have to be so hard? _I sighed, wiping the sweat from my brow I'd only just realised existed. I stood up, ignoring Shulk who was still using his terminal. No sense in disturbing him. The light from the outside corridor hurt my eyes when I stepped out. I guess it really had been gloomier than I thought in there. Then why was I still feeling gloomy myself?

I'd seen Chrom and Lissa again. The two first friends I'd ever had. Whether it was Chrom's steady words or his calm aura or Lissa's infectious smile and bouncy locks…just being around them again made me feel good. Like nothing would ever be wrong again…

It had been nothing like I'd imagined; no words of rage or pain or anything just a friend's reunion. _That's because you haven't told them yet, idiot. They still think you're a normal, reasonable person instead of the disgrace you are. _I didn't know what to say to that. Internal thoughts or not I was right. But…I wasn't about to slip down again…not again. Once you've climbed even a little way out of the pit of depression you'd best hold on to the ground you've gained.

"Hey Robin wait up!" I turned to see Shulk coming towards me, a spring in his step.

"Hi Shulk."

"…How'd it go?" Well he would get straight to the point.

"I sort of…didn't tell him yet." His eyes sang of no disappointment but I could tell he was miffed.

"Robin you can't keep putting this off forever. You've got to do this."

"I know…and I will. It just didn't feel like the right time yet. I have to do it in person, not over a screen."

"That does make sense now that you say it…but please…don't back out."

"What makes you think I will?"

"I don't. I have every confidence you'll do what you need to."

"So why then…?"

"Because I care about you, Robin," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sometimes I forgot how much he cared. "I want you to be happy…and you're the only one who can do that."

"Don't say that!" You…make me happy as well."

"…Thanks, Robin. You make me happy as well." Though I never saw them coming, Shulk's hugs were always the best. In the cool of the corridor, at the very least, they provided some much needed heat. Plus the sentiment was always much appreciated.

"How are your friends back home doing?" I asked once we broke apart.

"They're good though I'm a little sad not all of them are going to be able to make it here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," he shook his head slightly. "Sharla's off in another district healing the sick and Melia's got some business to attend to in the capital. More noble pursuits than what I've been doing for the past few weeks."

"I suppose."

"But Reyn, Dunban, and Fiora are all coming so that's nice."

"It'll be nice to finally meet all of them."

"They're excited to meet you too. Hey who wouldn't be?"

"…Wasn't there another one?" I asked, ignoring his last remark. "Riki?"

"Oh he's here in mansion already, Shulk clarified. "He works as an assist trophy."

"Huh. I don't think I've seen him around much."

"You wouldn't. Usually he's off trying to sell things to Smashers that he's found lying around. That reminds me…I need to get something from him."

"And what might that be?"

"It's…not important." Was it just me or did he look embarrassed? I didn't ask about it, expecting to find out soon enough. "And what about your friends? The Shepherds?"

"Well…a tiny oversight on my part. Some of them will have to stay behind to look after their children but Chrom has assured me it'll all work itself out before they come over."

"Well I look forward to meeting whoever decides to come."

"Yeah…me too."

"Come on," he said, taking my hand in his. "Let's go prepare."

"…Okay." _….Chrom…everyone…please forgive me._

* * *

**A/N: Since Fire emblem worlds don't have conventional technology like others they just use magic instead. In the Awakening DLCs Anna uses both a megaphone tome and a snapshot tome so I figured 'hey why not a long distance talk tome'? Figures Miriel would be the one to invent it because of her...everything. Anna would probably like to make money off of it so mass produces it. There's my headcannon.**

**Another headcannon: Henry is Owain's father in this...and for everything. Fight me it's so close to being cannon it might as well be. Vaike, you're okay but Henry's cooler and there's more evidence he's Owain's other parent than you by far. I won't list why I think that's the case because there's a lot of it but if you really want me to then I'll either PM you or do it in a future A/N.**

**Yes I feel strongly enough about this to say that but Henry is just that good of a character. Fight me. Of course then I remember not many people played Awakening so...I win and you lose because Awakening was awesome ahahaha! For those of you that did though...you still have permission to fight me.**

Robortortoise: Thanks, pal! You actually raise an interesting point about 2 Chrom's. It's going to be messy but I'll make it work as best I can.

**Wiltarrow: Readers read responses to other readers? Who knew? It's probably because you can read. Anyway thanks for the support!**

MahNati: We can never have enough fluff. Fact. I wanted to move away from the ether defiiciency thing because I feel its peoples go to thing for Shulk (other than pairing him with Robin(M) instead of Robin(F)...for some reason. We know the reason). Yeah I got the idea for the Corrin Bayonetta interaction partly because of the earlier face touching chapter but then I remembered you've got a a Bayonetta/Corrin fic so...unintentionally for you I guess!

**Heman2000: But is it a decoy? Or a double bluff! Ah the possibilities! I'm not really sure what you mean about Lucina but her trait in game is 'The least likely to get a joje' which coupled with her fastest supports being with Laurent does cement her serious side in lore. She's not dead inside and can appreciate humor but some things do go completely over her head. Never have I seen this 'jokester' Lucina around. Maybe she's been coursed by Henry. That's the answer to everything in Awakening (excpet when it's not).**

**Next chapter...well...things happen and stuff is said. Ooh generic cliff hanger alert! Now you've got double the reason to fight me. See you next time!**


	45. Judgment of the Exalt

Robin (F) POV

I'm not a hypochondriac! I swear, really I'm not, but the phrase 'the suspense was killing me' wasn't far off. Maybe the buckets of sweat I was producing would dry me up and I could fade away, and pretend I never existed?

_Or you could actually face your problems. _And that was the argument pinging back and forth in the recesses of my mind. Swerving from one extreme to another. _It'll be fine! It's Chrom, your oldest friend. He'll understand and support you. _At the other end was the less desirable of the two outcomes. _Like he'd ever accept you for crying out loud. Lucina's his daughter for Naga's sake! How the hell would he ever bless that kind of relationship?_

The room I was standing in really wasn't helping matters either. Far from warm and inviting like the rest of the mansion, it was completely bare. White stone floor, same as the hospital wing. Same whitewashed walls too. Nothing to make me feel at home.

It probably was just a copy of the hospital Master Hand used as a template instead of creating something new. Instead of beds, however, there were rows upon rows of tightly packed cubicles. Teleportation cubicles. Any second now Chrom could appear and I honestly don't think I was ready for that. The waiting…the uncertainty…it was making it hard to concentrate.

Yeah it was safe to say I wasn't in the best mind-set but I was just glad I hadn't given into the urge to run; my legs were telling me to get as far away as possible and pretend I wasn't here. The two arguments washing around my consciousness were fighting for control of them and it was starting to hurt. So far staying was winning though I wasn't sure if I should be pleased or not.

I lost count of the number of times I tried to wipe the sweat from my palms onto my cloak. For better or worse it was completely waterproof and the sweat simply trickled down my sides and dripped onto the floor. Good for the heavy rains of Plegia but maybe not so for a nervous breakdown.

_It's not a breakdown. Everything is going to be alright. You just have to tell him. But what if…_and so it continued…for the next four HOURS. Yes you heard me right it took four unholy hours to calibrate the teleporter and make all the other arrangements. Four hours of standing with Shulk in front of the cubicles waiting for him to materialise. The four tensest hours of my life (ignoring the time I didn't know if I was strong enough to defeat Grima or not. A bit of an unfair comparison but only slightly).

To his credit, Shulk didn't try to reassure me with platitudes or any of that crap. Yes he's an optimist but it's not like he can see the future. Okay maybe that was a poor choice of words. At any rate I'm pretty sure the Monado doesn't work like that. What I meant to say was he likes to look on the bright side but never lies to make me feel better.

I've never appreciated people telling me something will be okay when they've got no more idea than I have about it. He did squeeze my hand gently though as a non-verbal reassurance which was nice. I would've thanked him but my throat seemed to have dried up completely and turned into sandpaper. Add that to the list of 'things that happen when I'm nervous'.

When people finally did show up, it was Shulk's friends and not mine which prolonged the suspense even further. At this rate I was going to need the bathroom again. On the other hand I reasoned it could be a blessing in disguise as I finally got to meet Shulk's friends from Bionis. Take my mind off things, so to speak.

First to step out of the teleport's light was Shulk's long-time partner, Fiora. I could see why he liked her even past her looks (which weren't bad at all); she simply radiated this aura of kindness and caring through the gestures she performed. I'd only seen her for seconds so far but it was all I needed to know.

Even though she bounced towards him and immediately pulled him into a hug, I didn't feel jealous. More…content to know he was happy with someone. It felt good that despite all the hardships he'd had to endure that he'd still come out on top. Like me, I guess, but not quite.

"And you must be Robin! I've heard so much about you!" For someone as dainty looking as herself she gave one hell of a handshake. Iron grip if I've ever felt one.

"Likewise. It's great to finally meet you." Warm smiles from both parties.

"I leave for less than a tick and you're all gettin' hugs? And you didn't invite me? That's a right shame right there!" I turned to find a man much taller than either myself or Shulk had materialised. I instantly recognised him as the person Shulk had been speaking with on the monitor only a few hours ago. How could I forget a face like that? Wide grin. Shifty eyes. This guy was a prankster if I've ever seen one. Also, jeez…those muscles would give Ike a run for his money.

"Ah, let them have their moment, Reyn," said the man that appeared next to him. He wasn't that much taller than Shulk but carried himself in such a way that he looked almost as imposing as the other (Reyn, I think. That's what he called him).

Weirdly enough I could tell the hand he used to shake Shulk's hand wasn't his dominant one. For whatever reason it was hanging loosely by his side but I didn't question it; I didn't want my first impression to be one of rudeness.

"Reyn! Dunban! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"As am I, Shulk, as am I," the man (now identified as Dunban) agreed.

"We weren't gonna miss you in the semi-finals for anything," Reyn explained, rolling his arm slightly. "After all that training I gave you you'd better win!"

"I don't remember tha…"

"Who's your friend?" He asked, turning to me.

"Robin. Pleased to meet you."

"You're Robin?" His grip was surprisingly gentle for someone so large. "I expected you to be…um…"

"Go on," I said, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Taller, I guess. When Shulk described you as an awesome fighter I thought you'd be a bit taller. Dunno maybe that's just me?"

"Anything else Shulk said that I should know about?" I asked, trying to supress my grin.

"R-Reyn!" Shulk said, facing heating up in embarrassment. "You're gonna make me sound sappy!"

"Aw, you're always a sap to me," Fiora said, slinging her arm around him again.

"C-cut it out! Both of you! Dunban tell them!" He shrugged.

"They're right you know."

"Well two can play at that game! Robin's the reason we've got so far in the tournament." Now I could feel _my _face heating up.

"Shulk! Come on!"

"What it's true! You were awesome out there. You've saved my skin on more than one occasion."

"W-well I could say the same about you! You're p-pretty awesome too!"

"…"

"…" We just kind of stood there, red in the face, in silence. That might've just been the most awkward exchange of compliments in front of other people I'd ever experienced.

"Man, Robin!" Reyn exclaimed, breaking the silence. "I think I like you already! We're gonna get along just fine!"

"Thanks, Reyn," I said, breaking eye contact with Shulk. "I feel just the same."

"Well any friend of Shulk is a friend of mine," Dunban said, stretching his arm out to me. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. Dunban."

"Robin." He smiled warmly. Again…his grip felt off somehow. I stole another look down to his other arm but said nothing. It could wait.

"We should probably get out of here before anyone else shows up," Shulk said suddenly. "It's going to get really cramped in here if we don't."

"Agreed. Robin, you coming?"

"I'll catch up don't worry. I've got to wait for the people I invited to show up first," I explained.

"Ah that makes sense," Dunban said, nodding. "See you soon, Robin."

"Yeah see ya, Robin!"

"Don't be too long."

"Are you going to be okay?" Shulk asked.

"Why would I not be?" He raised his eyebrow but said nothing (and not in the way I'd done earlier). I could tell he was thinking what I was thinking but didn't want to say anything in front of everyone.

"…Well if you're sure."

"I am. I'll be fine, trust me. Don't wait up, okay?" He nodded, leading everyone else out of the room. I smiled internally. Shulk's friends were even better in person than I'd hoped. Lucky guy. Sure I had the Shepherds but there were more of us so it was a bit harder to keep track everyone. I digress. It wasn't long before they arrived. First to appear was, predictably, Miriel.

"Robin! Truly this is an exuberant day!"

"It is?"

"Of course," she clarified, adjusting her glasses slightly. "Chrom has relayed to me the mechanism surrounding my display works across dimensional borders. Fascinating to think that you he standing in Ylisstol and you here in a completely different plane of existence, can communicate without abeyance."

"Yes…it sure is." I'd forgotten how complicated she could be but at least she was happy about it.

"Oi! Why is room so dull?" There's an accent if I've ever heard one. "It like all fun sucked away!" Gregor had appeared next to Miriel.

"Good to see you, Gregor. How's Cordelia?"

"She look after baby Severa. She rowdy but sweet, like her old man!" And this continued for quite a while with more and more Shepherds appearing. Stahl was next, immediately asking about the kitchens. I could see why Shulk had cleared out; we were running out of space…fast.

It was like half the army had decided to turn up. Truly, I was grateful for so much support, and it was good to see so many familiar faces, but I like my breathing space just the same. I was just grateful Cherche had decided not to bring her Wyvern with her or we'd be in serious trouble.

I tried to peer through the crowd (both visually and aurally) to find Chrom or even Lissa but both were dead zones. If I wanted him alone I'd have to find a way to get everyone else out of the room. But telling them wasn't going to work what with all the noise and even then it was like a mosh pit so movement wasn't exactly ideal. I'd just have to get their attention another way. A flash of pink. Reflexively I stuck my arm into the crowd and grabbed onto it.

"Oww unhand me you ruffian or I'll…!"

"Maribelle, it's me, Robin." The woman I'd grabbed onto blinked.

"So it is. I do apologise, Robin", she said, smoothing out the crease in her overcoat (the flash of pink I'd seen) I'd caused by snatching at her. "How marvellous to see you again."

"Same to you but could we skip all that? I need your help."

"Go on."

"Have you still got that megaphone tome you bought off of Anna?"

"I do indeed."

"Might I borrow it?"

"Of course, dear," she said, handing it over. "I can see why you might need it. These lummoxes have no respect for decorum."

"Indeed. HELLO EVERYONE!" It worked like a charm. The Shepherds froze, turning my way. "THAT'S BETTER! Now…", I said, returning the tome to Maribelle. "…that I have your attention I just wanted to say…thank you. It means a lot to me that you all came here." A general mumble of approval passed through the crowd. "It's quite cramped in here so I suggest we move out here as soon as possible. There are simply too many people in not enough space and apart from anything, other people may want to use the teleporters." Another murmur of approval. "So please…" I sighed. "…follow me."

It was the only thing I could think of to do: get everybody out and into a more open space. Of course that just delayed my meeting with Chrom even further (and I hadn't even seen him in the crowd yet) but it had to be done. Staying here wouldn't solve anything.

I ended up taking them into the courtyard which I knew for a fact was big enough. There, Master Hand was waiting with a few other arrivals (including Shulk and co. He gave a small wave which I returned. The rest of them were people I won't even pretend I recognised. I walked up to the hand.

"Is it alright if I leave them with you?"

**"If you mean to go through the sleeping arrangements and where everything is, then yes."**

_Sure that's what I meant. _"Thanks." That's when I saw him. Turning back from Master Hand to the crowd of bustling Shepherds he was suddenly just…there. I don't know how I'd missed him or why it took me so long but it didn't matter. He was here now. Sure I'd seen him just a few hours ago but that was on a screen. This was the real thing.

"Hello, Robin." It was Chrom. No other description was needed. He was simply…Chrom.

"…"

"Robin?"

"S-sorry I spaced out for a second there. I…" I was hugging him. I didn't know how it had happened but it was. I just…I needed it.

"Whoa, Robin! What's brought this on?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Absolutely not. It's just…c-crushing me slightly!"

"Oh I'm sorry," I said, leaping back. "I didn't mean to!"

"It's fine, Robin, I'm used to it." He stepped back, adjusting the clothes I'd skewed. "I've got so many questions!"

"So have I…" I murmured.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"No. It's good to see you again, Chrom."

"And good to see you, Robin." Conversation continued like that for quite a while. He asked questions about the tournament and how I'd been and just…little things. It felt good to talk with him again, even if I hadn't asked the 'big question' yet. I seriously could've talked with him for hours just like old times but I knew in my heart I was stalling for time. Well I wasn't going to back out now. Not at the final hurdle.

"Chrom…I have to ask something."

"You've been asking plenty of things so far…"

"N-not like that! Um…could we go somewhere more private?"

"If that's what you want to do. But what's so important that…?" I grabbed his arm, the adrenaline rush I'd gotten practically hauling him along.

"I'll explain when we get there."

"I-I can walk by myself you know. Robin? Robin?" I blocked him out. Yes this is what I was doing. No I didn't have any plan beyond my current actions. Contrary to popular belief I'm not 'always three steps ahead'. This was highlighted by my brilliant idea to shove Chrom into the first room I came across. I say room but… "Robin is this a broom cupboard? Why are we in a broom cupboard?"

"Because…" I racked my brains, desperate to not seem weird. "Because…I needed a private place to talk."

"And this cupboard is the best way to do it?"

"…Yes." Definitely not weird.

"Robin this is ridiculous!"

"You can say that again." I span around to find Lissa watching the whole scene.

"L-Lissa?! What're you doing here? How did you even find us?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Like I wasn't going to noticed you dragging my brother off into this massive building thing. I had to follow you here to make sure everything was alright."

"Lissa…save me."

"Chrom, don't be dramatic. Robin, seriously what is going on? I walk in on you about to shut the door on yourself and my brother into a closet…"

"Broom cupboard."

"Whatever. I find you both getting cozy so I mean yeah…I'm suspicious. What's going on?"

"I…"

"Robin?"

"I…just wanted to talk to Chrom. Alone. It's important." Lissa turned to Chrom.

"And you're okay with this?"

"Um…not really my choice of meeting place but sure."

"Well I'll leave you two to it then," she said, turning on her heel. "Sorry for being suspicious, I guess." The bouncy pigtails made their way to leave but before I knew what I was doing I'd grabbed her arm.

"A-actually Lissa you might as well stay for this. I suppose it concerns you as well."

"…Oookay then." Lissa moved around back next to Chrom, the latter with a look of bewilderment still plastered onto his features.

"Robin what in Naga's name is going on? We're in a broom closet for crying out loud! I like them as much as the next man but this is a bit excessive don't you think?"

"I…I guess but I just wanted the two of you alone. I don't want anyone to interrupt us."

"Robin…"

"Look…I…" I looked up into their eyes, both of them at the same time. Chrom's radiant blue eyes filled with gentle concern. I could tell he wanted to understand…to help even. Would he still want to after I told him? Lissa's shimmering gray pupils wide with confusion. She looked as lost as I was feeling inside. I took a quick glance down at my hand before clenching it. Now or never. Deep breath. "When the Shepherds first started getting together…married I mean…you both wondered why I never did."

"Well duh!" Lissa exclaimed, dispelling some of her confusion. "What guy wouldn't want to marry you, Robin?" I cringed internally. Not what I was aiming for.

"I do recall asking about that," Chrom admitted. "As our tactician you spent time with everyone so I only thought it was a matter of time you found someone you…that is to see…I mean I didn't expect you to or want to force you to…argh this is coming out all wrong!" I let the corners of my mouth turn up. It wasn't the first time he'd tripped over his words (and I'm sure it wouldn't be the last). My smile quickly faded.

"It's fine, Chrom. I know what you mean."

"So…what are you saying?" I sighed.

"There was…well…there is someone I care about. I care about them perhaps more than I should in a way which isn't strictly platonic."

"Oh so you DO love someone! Chrom I told you she had someone!"

"Lissa calm down! So Robin likes someone. So what if it took her a little longer to be open about it?" He turned directly to me. "That's not a big deal right?"

"Um w-well…" I tried to wipe my palms onto my cloak again. No success. "It depends on how you look at it."

"How I look at it? Are you worried I might not approve, Robin? I may be the Exalt but I've got no say in matters of the heart and nor would I wish to. It's your choice and yours alone."

"See, um, the thing about that is, um…this was so much easier in my head. Fine…um…it's not just my choice. I need your…um, support. Yours too, Lissa."

"Me? What could I have to do with this? I'm not an Exalt or anything like that."

"Well you aren't but your are…" I mumbled the last part so she wouldn't hear. Even now I didn't have the courage to say it outright.

"Huh? Robin you've got to speak up a bit."

"…ly."

"What?"

"…amily."

"Wha…"

"**FAMILY** for gods' sake! Did you really make me have to spell it out! Gods!

"Family? I don't understand." Trust Chrom to be dense at a time like this.

"THE ONE I LOVE IS…Lucina," I said, my voice taking on a much quieter tone. "There I said it. I love Lucina. Your daughter, Chrom. Your niece, Lissa. I love her…more than anything. I...I'm sorry."

I hindsight, gathering the three of us into a closet (or any enclosed space really) was bad idea. Not only did it make the silence that followed or the more excruciating but it also meant I had no means to get away from it. Lissa's hoop skirt was still digging into my leg. I rubbed up against it absentmindedly, enjoying the pain. I deserved it really. But for now, all I could do was bow my head and not meet their eyes. Whatever happened now…I was ready. Ready to be yelled at or disowned or whatever.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I know." I raised my head tentatively to find Chrom. He was…smiling. Was this some sort of sick joke?

"What?"

"I said I know. I know you love Lucina."

"…" Though it was a bit hard to in the small space of the closet, he managed to place a hand awkwardly onto my shoulder.

"I know you and everyone else usually thinks of me as being away with the fairies with matters of the heart…or indeed anything not to do with the battlefield but…I know. I've known for quite a while."

"Then why didn't you say anything," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"I wanted to see how it would play out. I needed to see if you were worthy of her and if she'd return your feelings."

"Wait…back up slightly," I said, raising my voice slightly. "You sound as if you've given this a lot of thought. It's almost like you're…"

"Okay with it? Yes of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"What do you mean why wouldn't you be?! So many reasons! So many reasons, Chrom. Those reasons prevented me from ever saying anything or making a move or anything at all!"

"R-Robin calm down!"

"How can I be calm?! I've had more sleepless nights than I'd care to count thinking I could **_never_** be with the one I love and the times I did get to sleep were because I cried myself into exhaustion! Damn it, Chrom."

"Um sorry…I guess." I sighed, composing myself again.

"No…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that. I can't blame you for things out of your control. I was just so scared you'd say no…I panicked and hid my feelings away."

"Not well enough it seems," he said, smiling gently. "I've seen the way you look at her. The fire in your heart that burns hotter the closer you get. And…I've seen the way she looks at you, too."

"Wha…"

"I'm her father. It's my business to know when someone's caught her eye and you, Robin, most certainly have."

"So you mean…"

"While I can't say anything for certain…I wouldn't at all be surprised if she harbored feelings of her own. Even if she doesn't quite know it yet but I think…"

"Stop."

"Huh?" Now it was Chrom's turn to look surprised.

"This has to be some sort of sick joke, right?" I said, taking a step back (again…hard to do in the space we were in but I managed). "There's absolutely no way your just _fine _with me having an interest in Lucina. Or you for that matter, Lissa." Lissa shrugged.

"Actually I think it makes a whole lotta sense if you ask me."

"It…does?"

"Well sure it does! Being a healer I patch up a ton of people but Lucina was easily my most frequent visitor. You know why?"

"…"

"Because she was always putting herself in danger for you. Stray arrows you didn't see or a Risen mage getting too close. She always took the hits for you without you knowing."

"She did?" I shook my head slightly. "But in any case Lucina did that for everyone. She practically ran marathons dashing all over the place to throw herself in danger for others sakes."

"But not like she did for you, Robin," she continued. "No matter how badly torn her clothes or burned her skin got I'd always see the fire in her eyes light right back up whenever I mentioned your name."

"You mentioned me to her?"

"Oh sure I did! Even before all of that I could tell she liked you! When she first came she was always so standoffish and downright cold to everyone except for Chrom and me. We tried to get her to interact with the others but she's like Gerome in that way I guess. She never wanted to stay longer than she had to but…"

"But what?"

"But," Chrom explained. "When she was with you…well I could just feel she was opening up. Bit by bit she warmed up to everyone. To you. I don't think I realised it then but you're the reason she opened up at all. Remember when she used to follow you around?"

"Tch don't remind me."

"Hah…she thought you were coming onto me or something so trailed you everywhere to make sure you didn't. Now that I look at it…I think she just wanted to spend time with you."

"That's…" I struggled to find the right words. "…Pure speculation at best. I still don't see how you're okay with any of this. I mean Ylisse has an anti same-sex policy on partnerships, right?"

"…Do we?" Lissa asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Yes! You do!"

"…" Chrom was silent.

"Chrom? Do you know anything about that part of the law?"

"…"

"You're the Exalt, Chrom!" I started. "When you were coronated you must have read all the laws!"

"…"

"Chrom…?"

"I…uh…" He ran a hand down the back of his neck nervously. Whatever it was, he wasn't comfortable with it. "I…" He coughed into his hand slightly.

"What?" Lissa and I both asked. I glanced at her, sideways. Good to know she was on my side (at least for now).

"I said…" another cough. It wasn't even a particularly good fake.

"Chrom!"

"I said I…uh…may not have…read all…of the…scripts."

"WHAT?!"

"It was late at night! I was tired and my coronation was the next day!" He defended, crossing his arms. "There were so many of them. Getting crowned as Exalt isn't easy you know! There's all these procedures and…hell Emm was always better as a diplomat than I was. She handled the books and I handled the sword but now." He sighed, closing his eyes just for a second. "I signed so many things that day. Read so many papers and articles that by the time the afternoon came I was exhausted. Of course then the supervisor in charge dumps a load of scrolls onto my desk and says 'as Exalt you have to read and approve of all of these'. He then just up and leaves. There were hundreds and hundreds of scrolls…probably thousands, each with sections and subsections and clauses and…argh! I fell asleep, okay?!"

"Chrom do you mean to tell me that you didn't read any of the laws before you became Exalt?" I could practically see the steam radiating out of Lissa's head.

"I read most of them! Some…um…may have got lost somewhere along the line."

"Chrom I can't believe you! All this time I was scared that I could be exiled or put to death or something and you didn't even know such a policy even existed!"

"You try running a country and leading its army at the same time! It's hard! I don't know why Maribelle even studied law. It's so tedious."

"Well that 'tedious' nearly gave Robin a heart attack!" Lissa yelled, her voice much too loud for the space we were squeezed into.

"Lissa not so loud!" I said, wincing slightly. "But Chrom seriously…what the hell?!"

"I…I'm sorry…I guess."

"So you should be!"

"Robin I'm so sorry!" Lissa exclaimed, turning toward me. "We must've caused you such much pain, thinking your love was forbidden and all!"

"I…" I was half tempted just to forgive them there and then just because of the shock factor. However, I knew I couldn't. Sure it was a (slightly strange) misunderstanding but that didn't change the months of heartbreak and strain I'd had to endure. "I don't know what to say. Chrom…you're my friend and I love you but…you can be _damn _irresponsible sometimes."

"…Sorry."

"No not 'sorry'!" I could feel the anger welling up inside. It was sticky, crawling out of my lungs like hot tar, burning my throat. Agony. "Do you know how hard it's been? For you and Sumia it was a f**king walk in the park." Lissa visibly cringed at my expletive. Chrom was thankfully more understanding. "You could just say 'hey I love you and your pie making skills let's get married' and that was that! For me…I couldn't say that for fear of the law…a law I now know you weren't even aware of. How…how did this even happen? This is by far the most convoluted series of events ever to stop anyone doing anything…ever. For f**k sake this is downright stupid!"

"You can say that again," Chrom admitted. "Yes I was tired. Yes there were lots of documents. No…that isn't any excuse for my lapse in duties as Exalt. Though if we're being technical I wasn't actually Exalt when…"

"Chrom!"

"Okay! Argh! I messed it up, okay? Truth be told I was actually going to go back and reread all of the laws after my inauguration had finished but with the clean-up of the war with Plegia and everything…I guess I forgot. And then," he added. "Just when things were getting simple again Valm came and invaded! But I'm not making excuses here. I was wrong and I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry Robin for what I put you through.

"…"

"…Chrom you're an idiot," Lissa spoke up, surprising me.

"Sorry what?"

"She doesn't care about that. She wants you to repeal the law, dumbass! Isn't that right, Robin?" I looked up to see her eyes shining up at me in the dark. Some of the anger faded. Not all…but some.

"Well um…yes actually. Thanks, Lissa."

"No problem! So how about it, Chrom?"

"I don't see why not. Actually I'd be very happy to! He said, smile returning. "It's the least I can do after all the trouble I caused. Come to think of it…I can't actually remember why we have that law at all. Maybe I'll find out when I remove it from the archives? Maybe I'll find some other crazy laws I forgot about?"

"Is my love for Lucina crazy?"

"W-well no but…you know what I…gods damn it I'm messing it up again. I'll stop talking now."

"Relax..." I said, a wry smile having formed on my lips. "I…I…thank you. Both of you."

"Robin…are you crying?" I placed a finger under my eye for a second. I held it up to see.

"I guess I am. Funny…" I closed my eyes.

"Funny how?"

"It's just…this isn't how I expected this to go. Not at all."

"What? Did you expect us to say no?" Lissa asked, eyes full of concern.

"Worse than that," I sniffed, not even caring if they could see my tears now. "I expected you to hate me or to even banish me from Ylisse's borders forever. I…I…"

"Oh, Robin…" Warm, strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me into a hug. "No matter what happens…we will never, _ever, _hate you." More delicate arms (though no less warm) came around from the other side.

"We would never, and _will _never push you away. How could we after all you've done?"

"I…thank you both. Those words…they mean so much to me though I never once dared I'd hear them."

"They shouldn't have needed saying," Chrom whispered. "I'm sorry it worked out like this. I'll do everything in my power to make this right…I swear."

"Then…do I have your blessing to marry her?"

"Always."

"And you Lissa?"

"Of course. I just want you to be happy." And it was then…in that moment...in the dark and cramped space of the broom cupboard…being hugged by both Chrom and Lissa that the pain finally, _finally, __**finally **_lifted. And in that moment I thought, even if it was just for a second:

_Maybe…just maybe…everything is going to fine. _I still didn't have a way to find Lucina yet. I still didn't know if a time travel spell was even possible. I still didn't even know if her timeline existed at all. But in that moment…I couldn't have cared any less.

* * *

**A/N: So there we have it! After all this time we have the answer to the question of Robin's love. This chapter was very hard for me to write for a number of reasons. Firstly, it introduces lots of 'new' characters so that was pretty hectic.**

Secondly, the subject matter was hard; I had to do the theme justice and considering the build up throughout the story I had to give it more thought than most of the other things. Hope you liked how it turned out!

**Thirdly, I busted my wrist so writings a real b**ch right now. Not broken but it still hurts. We're looking at about 15 words per minute here but I worked through it (because I'm such a thoughtful person, I know).**

I was going for a balance of hurt/comfort against humor so let me know how you think it went!

**In the DLC's scrambles, Anna uses a megaphone tome. There are lots of other references from Awakening and XChronicles but I can't be bothered to list them. There's a lot! Also yes, Robin swears. You would too after all that s**t she had to go through. Thus, I don't count it as OOC.**

XenoEmblem4TW: Robin did indeed have a hard time telling Chrom but made even better by the fact Chrom didn't know anything was wrong. Good to see another Awakening player in the midst.

**Robotortoise: I think that's just my writing style. I usually speak and try to get as many words out in one breath as I can so I guess on paper it looks that way too. I'll take it into consideration for future chapters. Maybe there should be but I didn't say their wasn't. If I wrote down every last detail everyone was seeing the plot would happen pretty slow. Almost as slow as a tortoise, you might say. See what I did there?**

Xenoblade fan: One day I'll get the flight module. One day.

**Heman2000: You might be on to something there. Or you might not, who knows?**

In other news I've lost my respect for the Smasher known as 'Tweek'. He's dropped his main Bowser Jr for Cloud and as a Jr main I'm disappointed. There are so many professional Cloud players and barely any (if any) Jr players. Why did he did do it? Because Cloud's better.

**My personal view of Smash is you shouldn't play a character because they're 'good' but because you have a connection to that character. I main Jr because I liked Mario Sunshine, NSMB DS, always playing him in Mario Sports mix etc and MK Wii/8 etc.**

If you play Captain Falcon or Cloud/ Bayonetta because they're high tier and you haven't played any of their games or have any connections or reason otherwise to play them...then shame on you. A character you have no connection to might as well just be a blank faced mii or cardboard cutout who has good moves. Why play them?

**Honestly...I'm tearing up slightly. No I'm not crying why do you ask? Sniff But seriously don't be like that. Play someone because you like them for who they are, not because their Nair auto cancels on short hop or whatever. I'm just saying what I feel. I'm not saying I'm right but please...just think about it, right? Okay, sob story over.**

P.S. Have we got a fun few chapters coming up next! Questions will be answered and more questions raised! Ahhh the suspense!


	46. What we wanted - Part 1: The spy

"…You're going to have to face her."

"You think I don't know that?"

"I'm just sayin'. You gotta be ready."

"Are you calling me weak?"

"You've already lost control before and your powers haven't exactly worked like a charm, have they?"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault she reversed the memory wipe!"

"And whose fault is it then?"

"…Robin's just a lot smarter than she looks, okay?"

"We knew she was smart from the beginning. A tactician for cryin' out loud! You should've planned better."

"Okay fine! I messed up! You happy?!"

"No."

"…Me neither. Sorry."

"It's fine, kid. Just don't mess up this time."

"I won't. The spy's body has a lot of power at its disposal. When combined with my own we'll crush Robin and that stupid friend of hers."

"…I hope so."

"Hey! It's got us this far through the tournament hasn't it? Trust me."

"I do but this is Robin we're dealing with. Shulk's no slouch either."

"She's a pushover. He's oblivious."

"She fought a god and won. Both of them did."

"Grima wasn't a god, idiot. And neither was Zanza."

"Well as close as, then. Just…don't get cocky. Because if you do…"

"I won't!"

"_If _you do then we'll have to use the backup."

"You know how risky it is! How many things could go wrong! A lot of it relies on chance! Pure, stupid, chance!"

"Then I **suggest **you beat Robin and Shulk the proper way."

"…Just in case I do lose control…I'm not saying I will…but if I do, is everything in place for the backup plan to work?"

"Down to the last detail. The ones which don't rely on stupid amounts of luck."

"Then let's finish this. Once and for all."

* * *

Robin (F) POV

I don't remember the last time I slept so well. Seriously was my bed always this soft? Pillows always so fluffy? Blanket so warm? Maybe it was all just my imagination but it was at least the _only _thing I was imagining. The conversations I'd had throughout the day had all been very real, even if they seemed a world away by now.

I kept pinching myself to make sure I hadn't dreamed the whole thing (probably not the best thing to be doing when I was trying to get to sleep but like I said, the bed was suddenly the most comfortable thing in the world so it wasn't too bad).

No matter how many times I thought about it, it never got any weirder: Chrom and Lissa gave me their blessings to marry Lucina. All the times I'd wished to hear that said yet scarcely holding onto any sort of hope…now it was a reality I was having a bit of trouble reacting to.

So many emotions. So many jostling for space in my limited cranial cavity. Elation that I'd gotten which I'd never thought I would. Hope that I could find Lucina in her own time. Yes time travel was still an issue but I was on a high right now.

After all, I'd come so far a bit so of optimism wouldn't hurt? Right? Anxiety that even if I found her and had Chrom's blessing she'd still turn me down. Well if anything that Chrom and Lissa had told me was true then there was a very real possibility she liked me back…or at least had the capacity to. That in itself dispelled most of the anxiety. Not all of it, mind you, but most. In short I was feeling pretty amazing.

Shulk had noticed the changes almost immediately. In fairness it must've been hard _not _to notice the spring in my step but I think he knew even before that. No future sight needed.

When I came back to the courtyard with Chrom and Lissa in tow he simply raised an eyebrow as if to say 'so?' I nodded. I think that might just be the widest grin I've ever seen him make. Ignoring the strange looks he was getting from…well pretty much everyone who was there (Reyn especially), he walked over and embraced me. Right in front of everyone. You know what? I wasn't embarrassed at all.

"See…I told you they'd accept you," he whispered.

"Yeah…you did. Sorry for being an idiot."

"Don't be sorry and no you weren't. Just…working things out in your own way."

"Well they've all worked out now."

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Shulk. For believing in me when I didn't myself."

"I'd do it again many times over to see you happy. That's all I ever wanted."

"…" I hugged him closer. When we broke apart I turned to see Chrom giving me a cross between a quizzical look and a weirded-out one. "Oh that's right! You two haven't met yet have you?" He shook his head, looking past me to Shulk.

"I don't believe so. Who's your friend?"

"I'm Shulk. You must Chrom!" He said, stretching his arm out. "Robin's told me so much about you." From there it was history. Everyone from both the Shepherds and Shulk's friends started introducing themselves and subsequently hitting it off.

Seriously…it was like a long lost family reunion or something. The crowd had expanded considerably since I'd left, other arrivals taking the stage. More humans, more Pokémon, more…things I couldn't really describe. More of everything really. But I digress.

Gregor could've been Reyn's uncle or distant cousin from another dimension judging by the way they got along. Same hair orangey spikey hair? Check. Same broad grin? Check. Competitive? Well…

"Gregor not old man, angry boy!"

"Oh yeah, tough guy? Let's see a bit a' muscle then!" Getting Master Hand to conjure a table for them to arm wrestle on, the contests (and the subsequent rematches) that ensued were the subject of much attention.

Rightly so. How was it that Reyn, a guy of 18 with muscles like tree trunks and was clearly in the prime of his youth, kept losing to Gregor (who at my best guess was _at least _late thirties, probably early forties)? The gathering crowds were equally shocked.

"That's crazy!"

"Come on Reyn…"

"How is this even possible?"

"I didn't know Gregor knew magic." I turned to look at Stahl. "What? It's a good guess, right?" Shaking my head, I turned back what must've been their sixth rematch.

"If Gregor is old man then Reyn is ancient! Har har!"

"Y-you don't know nothing! I'll smash you up!"

"Har. It is Gregor who smashes!" And with that he floored Reyn's hand again. Cheers from the crowd and fellow shepherds. Shulk consoling Reyn. But they shook hands anyway. "Maybe Gregor teach you secret of big strength?"

"You know what? I'd like that, old timer."

"Oi!" And so it continued, the spirit of friendship flowing through the gathered mass like gray waves on an ocean. A strange metaphor, I know, but Corrin seemed to like using it so who was I to judge?

Fiora and Lissa hit it off immediately, bonding over their 'crazy partners'.

"You know Shulk _hates _vegetables!"

"No way!"

"I know right! I have to practically feed them to him get him to eat them."

"Henry's the opposite. Sometimes I've actually got to stop him from eating things because I'm not sure what they are. Or where he got them! " The two giggled. "I actually found him trying to eat a caterpillar once."

"Well it's funny you should say that…" I didn't hear the rest of what Fiora was saying, having melted back into the crowd with Lissa in tow. Barely able to supress a grin, I took a look at the crowd as a whole. So many people from so many walks of life all getting along in harmony. Now that's my kind of world.

Even those from the Shepherds not interacting with Shulk's group were having a good time; I'd had explain several to time to Cherche that 'No, Charizard isn't some kind of rare orange Wyvern' and 'No I don't think he wants a scratch behind the ears'.

So of course she tried anyway…and succeeded (much to my disbelief). Instead of getting her hand singed off, the flame Pokémon responded by nuzzling her hand gently and making a noise not unlike a purr. I tried to ignore the smug look she gave me as she continued stroking it so I instead focused on other happenings.

Stahl and Kirby were hitting off, unsurprisingly. The two biggest eaters I knew, getting along. Who would've thought? How Stahl was able to understand anything the pink puffball said was beyond me but I think 'Poyo!' roughly translated to 'Let's go raid the kitchen while everyone's out here!' The two then vanished, presumably to go and do just that.

I sighed, long and deep. The next day (and one _amazing _sleep later) I was back in the courtyard once more. The only difference was the massive platform that had been erected in the centre and the even larger number of people present.

Everyone, and I mean everyone, was there as well as all the people they'd invited; the crowd today made yesterday's look like kindergarten. Seriously…there was easily over a hundred people, probably more. Come to think of it…was the courtyard always this big? I scanned the grounds. Maybe Master Hand had extended it by a few metres to accommodate everyone? It was well within his power to do so, so I wouldn't have been surprised.

I squinted. Who was that talking with Marth? Was that…no way. The way he was dressed looked like he'd practically sprang out of the pages of the history books! Having said that I was unmistakably looking at the form of the Roy, also known as the Young Lion. I'd read all the stories. The invasion by Bern. Leading Pherae's army. He was just…wow. His father, Eliwood, probably trumped him in terms of skill but it was still pretty amazing to see him really here.

I was overcome by a sudden urge to run over and introduce myself but checked myself at the last second. If anything I'd just get swept up in the crowd. Still…Roy was pretty amazing. Was that who Marth invited? By the looks of things it was. A sudden pressure on my arm jolted me out of my daydream.

"O-oh, sorry." I turned to find the source of the voice that had collided with me. A shock of white hair offset by piercing crimson eyes. Two sets of Crimson eyes.

"Corrin. Nice to you again." He nodded, his female counterpart leaning over his shoulder tentatively. "And you too…Corrin."

"Sorry for bumping into you," the male began, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"There's just so many people here it was hard not to," the female concluded. I nodded in agreement.

"Well I can't blame you. No need to apologise."

"Heh. Then perhaps we can apologise for something else?"

"Hmm?"

"You know…for touching your face earlier."

"We still feel really bad about that. Sorry."

"…Water under the bridge. If anything I should be thanking you!" Their faces became puzzled in unison.

"What do you mean?"

"It's…complicated. Let's just say you doing that set off a chain of events that led me to where I wanted to be. In a round-a-bout way I actually have a chance at love thanks to you."

"You're…um, welcome. Is he nice?" The female asked.

"She is."

"…"

"Oops. S-sorry! I just assumed…"

"Fair enough", I cut off.

"N-not that there's anything wrong with it!" She continued, trying to hide her blush. "I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't think about Azura in…less than friend like terms. D-don't tell her I said that, though!" The male sighed, shaking his head.

"Congratulations though!" The male Corrin said, largely ignoring her. "Even if I don't know what it is I did I'm still happy for you."

"Thanks, Corrin. And you…Corrin."

"N-no problem." Awkward silence.

"I don't suppose anyone in the crowd is from your world, are they?" They shook their heads.

"We came…"

"…Or were invited by…"

"…Master Hand to help us prepare. Our world is time locked until we're ready so…" The male sighed suddenly, casting his eyes down. The female took his arm, squeezing it gently.

"Things back home…they aren't…good. Once everything's over maybe then we can worry about who to invite if Master Hand asks us to join Smash officially. I wish for the day when the most dangerous thing we have to worry about is what Camilla is going to wear and whether it clashes with her hair or not."

"Or if Leo and Takumi will get along nicely. Looking at everyone here…it's nice to see them getting along so well. I wish I could do the same with my families, somehow. I don't think I can pick either one."

"I'm starting to agree," the male finished heavily. "But listen to us burdening you with our problems! This is your big day, Robin, so we're not going to spoil it for you."

"Well…"

"We'll be rooting for you. See you later!" And with that, the male Corrin abruptly dragged the female back into the mass of people. I sighed once more. Any old idiot could tell his enthusiasm for that last part was forced beyond belief.

I didn't know much about Hoshidan or Nohrian history but not all of it was good. That name…Azura…also bugged me for some reason but I couldn't figure out why. I shook my head.

As heavy handed as they'd put it, it was technically my 'big day' and I couldn't afford to get bogged down in matters like that. Yes it was harsh but I also didn't want to waste all my energy thinking about someone else's problems. I could always talk to them again later and help them then.

"Robin." I turned to see Lucario walking towards me. Another surprise.

"Hi Lucario."

"Robin, I need to speak with you. Quickly."

"…Okay…" I said slowly, picking up on the urgency in his voice. "What's this about?" He looked behind him, as if afraid someone would somehow overhear him over the din of the crowd.

"Do you remember that time when Falco got annoyed as Pit at dinner?"

"Yes."

"Did you think it…strange?"

"Not particularly. Falco's always been kinda hot headed."

"That's what I thought too", he mused. "But after thinking it over I don't think it's that simple."

"…"

"Being who I am, I can detect the aura of living things. I wasn't sure of it at the time but I could've sworn I saw his aura spike slightly when engaging Pit."

"That's understandable, right? Anger would heighten his emotional state…or is there more to it than that."

"I have no proof…but I believe so. Though his aura increase significantly throughout the whole conversation there was one specific point that I thought strange. I didn't know what to make of it at the time but thinking it over I believe I have the answer."

"…"

"…He was afraid."

"What? Falco was afraid of Pit."

"Yes…and no. I don't think it was Pit himself but something he mentioned. Or…someone."

"Palutena."

"You are truly gifted as a tactician, Robin. Yes," Lucario nodded. "The instant Pit mentioned her I'm sure Falco's aura gave away his fear."

"Why would he be afraid of her? Why would anyone?"

"I have no idea but ask yourself this: Have you noticed anything about her that seems strange?"

"Well…" There had been moments. Tiny pockets of time where I'd thought she was scowling at me or put too much emphasis on a word. I shook my head. "It's this damn nightmare caster making us doubt each other. They're just sowing seeds of anxiety between in the hopes we'll tear each other apart."

"An astute observation. However you must realise that although there have been no nightmares as of late they've certainly not been idle. I trust you know this."

"Yes."

"The milk would be a good example."

"You…you know about that?"

"Of course."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"For the same reason you didn't." I shook my head in defeat. He was right about that. "I couldn't risk whoever was doing it catching on. But that is beside the point. It is entirely possible you'll be facing Palutena in your semi-final match. Don't let your guard down."

"I wasn't planning to. Thanks for the warning though." He nodded shortly.

"I've told Shulk as well. I could be paranoid and she's innocent but one can't be too careful."

"Good words to live by. Thanks, Lucario."

"Don't mention it."

**"It's beautiful, isn't it?" **I span quickly to find Master Hand had appeared (either literally or figuratively alongside me). Lucario was gone.

"It's quite the sight to behold," I agreed.

**"But it's more than that. It gives me hope that so many people standing together can overcome the problems they share alone. You of all people know the phrase 'united we stand, divide we fall'.**

"That's fair of a lot of people here," I pointed out.

**"Very true," **He admitted. **"When I first set up these tournaments I never imagined it would grow into something so…inspiring. What with all the destruction and evil the universe has to offer, it brings me peace to know that people no matter where they're from can coexist like this."**

"…"

**"I'm going to address everyone now. You'd best prepare yourself, Robin. Though it would be inappropriate to wish you to win over your opponent I wish you good luck all the same.**

"…Thanks, Master Hand." And with that, the hand vanished and rematerialized on the stage.

**"Attention Smashers and friends of Smashers!" **The din died down almost immediately. For a crowd of that size to quiet down so quickly…well it was nothing short of magic. **"Excellent. My name, as I'm sure you're all aware by now, is Master Hand. I take this opportunity to formally welcome you to the semi-final of the Super Smash Brothers tournament. **Several cheers from the crowd. **"Yes, yes I'm as excited as you are what with what the competition this time has been and who is taking part. I'm sure they won't object if I ask them to come up on stage for a round of applause, will they?"**

I did a double take. Seriously? Was he being serious right now? Getting up on stage in front of hundreds of people I didn't know was Owain's job, not mine!

**"Our first pair is a sight to behold both on and off the battlefield. Both wear masks but only one has their identity shrouded in mystery. Our first Smasher has overcome great loss to become one of the greatest bounty hunters of our generation and has defended her galaxy time and time again from the strangle hold of the Space Pirates. Give it up for Samus Aran!"**

From out of the crowd came the one I'd initially mistaken for an automaton. She saluted slightly to the cheering crowd before turning to Master Hand expectantly.

"**Our second Smashers has defended Dreamland time and time again be it from local invaders or ones from another dimension entirely. Give it up for the masked Star Warrior, Meta Knight!"**

Meta Knight almost looked comical in terms of size (especially next to someone as tall as Samus) but he still commanded the respect of the crowd none the less.

**"Moving onto our second pair. A strange duo you might say but one is great with animals and one…is one. Our third Smasher has come from far away indeed. One might say from a distant planet? Though he spends a lot of time away from home he's always thinking of his family; he's Pikmin-plucker extraordinaire, give it up for Olimar!"**

The tiny spaceman took the stage, waving slightly to everyone. I noticed a group of similarly dressed people standing at the front, all clapping. Were they his friends or co-workers?

**"Our forth Smasher might just be the most well-known animal in the world and that's coming from a world where animals are most abundant indeed. But these are no ordinary animals. He's used his electrical abilities on more than one occasion to stop the plans of organisations like Team Rocket from taking over the world; give it up for the electric mouse Pokémon, Pikachu!"**

The yellow mouse bounded up the stairs and onto the stage. Standing on its hind legs and waving earned it several 'aww' 's from the crowd.

**"Our third pair is stranger still. One comes from a world of light and one is completely dark. Do opposites attract I wonder? Our fifth Smasher has come from the heavens themselves and rules over the great land of Skyworld with a firm, yet kind touch. Give it up for the Goddess of Light herself, Palutena!"**

There she was. She looked…very normal. Smiling, waving to everyone. Chuckling when Dark Pit tried to stop his counterpart from clapping too loudly. Perhaps Lucario was mistaken?

**"Our sixth Smasher comes from a place which no one knows of, yet here he is. A world where the laws of physics are different and yet normal for its inhabitants. The third dimension may be a mystery to him but winning is not; give up for the master of two dimensions, Mr Game and Watch!**

The 'man' in question made his way effortlessly through the crowd to the stage. Once there he took a small bow before juggling some bacon around in a pan he'd pulled from nowhere. Amused laughter from all around.

**"Now, our fourth and final pair are truly remarkable. Both gave up so much for what they believed in never gave up even when the odds were stacked against them. Our seventh Smasher is a remarkable person. The chosen wielder of a legendary sword that allows him to see the future and prevent disasters but also a true friend to those around him. Give it up for the one seeing visions of victory, Shulk!"**

How the hell did Shulk look so calm? He walked up calmly and waved calmly and smiled calmly. It was all 'calmly'! How was I going to do that? My palms were already beginning to sweat again.

**"Our eighth and final Smasher woke up one day with no memories at all! But that didn't stop her from having a crucial part in saving the world from a dragon of darkness. Dedicated to the point of martyrdom, she even tried to sacrifice her own life to stop them, only to be brought back by the bonds of friendship she'd forged. If that's not dedication I don't know what is. Give it up for Ylisse's own tactician magician, Robin!"**

Oh boy. I quickly ran around the side of the crowd, not willing to push through the mass and have everyone try to shake my hand. I liked the sentiment but I wasn't feeling that confident. Having said that, once I was on stage it really wasn't so bad; I just had to focus on the people I knew.

Shulk next to me, smiling. Chrom, Lissa, and the rest of the Shepherds clapping and cheering. Even the other Robin and his Lucina gave me a nod of approval. This might not actually be so bad.

**"Yes, yes, best of luck to all of you. However as it stands half of our participants will not be fighting quite yet. In the interest of not having to make people choose between which semi-final match to watch I have decided to run them in sequence, not parallel." **Murmurs from the crowd.

"Is that fair?" I heard someone ask.

**"As fair as it can be." **It seemed like Master Hand was addressing the majority rather than just who'd spoken up.** "Would you prefer to have to choose between watching one or the other?"**

"…No."

**"Good to hear. Then without further delay the first match of the semi-finals will begin!" **From behind him, an enormous plasma screen faded into view. It was showing names…our names. **"It is decided! The first match shall be Palutena and Mr Game and Watch vs Shulk and Robin! Other Semi-finalists please vacate the stage. Prepare for transport!"** I turned to Shulk as Samus and the rest left.

"What does he mean? Prepare for transport?" He looked puzzled.

"I thought you knew. We're going to the Battlefield stage."

"But isn't Battlefield within the grounds?"

"…Sort of."

"What does that mean?" A lot of the others were equally confused, looking around trying to understand what Master Hand had meant.

"Good luck out there!" I turned to see Palutena making her way towards me, Mr Game and Watch in tow.

"Same to you. May the best person…people rather…win."

"Indeed," she said, but for some reason was addressing me rather than Shulk who was the one who'd spoken. "May the best person win indeed!"

I took note of the playful glint in her eye. Well if anything this was going to be a test of my abilities. Before I could offer a reply we were engulfed in a light I knew all too well. A teleport. Looking around, everyone else was covered by it as well.

In the next instant the stage was gone, replaced with bare rock. The only decoration were several floating platforms, also bare.

"What the…?"I trailed off, fully taking stock of where I was standing. I looked over the edge but where I'd expected solid ground was…absolutely nothing. I looked all around us but there was just air.

**"Welcome to Battlefield everybody! I hope the trip was enjoyable." **Master Hand and everybody else in the crowd had teleported a short distance away to a separate platform, consisting entirely of tiered seating. Remarkably (or perhaps just careful planning by Master Hand), everyone had managed to find a seat.

Palutena and Mr Game and Watch were on the opposite side of our platform, getting into position. Palutena was, for some reason, fixing her hair, levitating her staff in the process. I took note of that and the shield she was wearing. Getting past that would be tough.

Mr Game and watch was…flipping more bacon. Was that some sort of ritual to him? Did it relieve stress? Could he get stressed? Unclear. As quickly as he'd begun, he stopped, standing motionless.

**"Each Smasher has three stocks. Falling off of the stage whether by attack or accident counts as one stock lost. Items are …are you ready?" **I looked to Shulk. He nodded so I did to. Our opponents did likewise. **"Three…two…one…GOOOO!"**

So that was that. We were fighting now. As per usual I began charging my thunder tome. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shulk activate his speed art and rush off to engage Palutena. I guess that left me with Mr Game and Watch. Actually…I scanned the arena. I couldn't see him anywhere. Where had he…

"OWW!" A sharp pain stabbing into my leg was all the answer I needed. I lashed out and kicked Mr Game and Watch away from me. He put away what looked like a poorly drawn turtle, before turning completely sidewise, vanishing. Of course! It all made sense. That was how he'd gotten so far in the tournament and why I hadn't seen him:

Because he only existed in the second dimension he could very easily hide in plain sight and sneak up on others before attacking. The perfect stealth tactic. I'd have been more impressed if I hadn't had to dive under another attack from the turtle thing.

Okay…so I couldn't charge my magic without him getting an opening. Physical combat it was then. On the third strike from the turtle I blocked with my Levin sword and quickly slashed at where it had come from. A solid connection. Mr Game and Watch sprang away, only to run at me again. I raised my sword to strike. I blocked alright but I'd blocked something different this time. It was the frying pan.

I pressed back but Game and Watch forced the pan up against my sword, sending sparks and bacon everywhere. I try to force him away but he stuck like glue. Just what was his game? I got the answer when I started feeling my Levin sword start to heat up.

Metal conducts heat. Silly me. His pan was searing hot and was starting to heat my sword now that it was touching. The more I pushed back the hotter it got but if I let go I'd get hit in the face. For someone so small, Game and Watch was abnormally strong.

With a cry of pain, I was forced to let go but rolled out from under the pan just in time before it came crashing down. I did get hit by a few bacon pieces, which hurt, but not nearly as much as the pan would've.

I went for my sword but Game and Watch was quicker, kicking it over the side of the cliff. Looks like I was using magic after all (at least until it respawned). I went to charge my thunder but this time anticipated the turtle and struck Game and Watch with the still charging tome. A burst of electricity told me I was successful even if I couldn't see him directly.

I tried to withdraw the tome but Game and Watch grabbed me…somehow. In one of his hands he held my thunder tome and the other a bell which he started hitting me with. He got me a total of three times before I managed to elbow him in the face, dropping me.

Unfortunately he tossed my thunder tome over the edge before I could snatch it back. At this rate I was going to have nothing left to fight him with. Quickly rolling back from a cloud of gas he was starting to pump in my direction, I assessed the situation.

Shulk and Palutena were at each other's throats (sometimes literally). Palutena had surprising dexterity with her staff, allowing her to use it to parry the Monado's strikes. She was also firing her own magic back it him at regular intervals to stop his approaches.

It was then I realised I'd made an incredibly basic error and hadn't been watching Mr Game and Watch. I quickly scanned the area but he'd disappeared again. I heard the attack coming before I saw it but I twisted out of the way just too late. The hammer came down and my body instantly froze. Not froze as in my muscles became paralysed but literally covered in ice crystals.

I wasn't going to question how but this seemed to be his infamous 'judge' attack. I was just thankfully it hadn't been a nine. Out of the distorted view of the ice sheet I could see Palutena toss Shulk behind her and start to make her way towards me.

I tried to move but found I couldn't. No surprise there; the ice must've been at least a foot thick, probably more. She was getting closer and Game and Watch had put away his hammer. He too began to approach.

_Crap, crap, crap, come on please let this work. _I'd never tried to use my fire tome without actually touching it but I knew mages with high enough ability could do it. Time to see if I could. Palutena was getting closer, seemingly taking her time and this ice wasn't going to melt on its own. I desperately tried to get the tome to work but even then...the ice was too thick.

Too thick for a simple Arcfire spell at least. I rarely charged my fire tome in the same way as my thunder tome to avoid getting predictable; As Palutena and Mr Game and Watch both converged on my position I decided I was willing to make the exception.

I think the scariest thing was that Palutena was _smiling _the whole time. I knew she was taking her time, walking at her own leisurely pace. She knew I was trapped and she could do whatever she wanted to finish me. I was definitely going to lose a stock unless I hurried (and was insanely lucky).

_Come on, come on please just work! _I could feel the fire tome tremble slightly. Palutena had reached me, staring down like I was some sort of museum exhibit.

"Too bad for you," I heard her giggle through the wall of my icy prison.

_Faster. Charge faster! _I could feel the energy building up. Arcfire had become Bolganone but I still didn't think it was going to be enough. Now Palutena and Game and Watch were starting to charge their own attacks which was more than a little terrifying. Game and Watch had a giant match. Palutena was forming a pillar of light. I was _definitely _screwed if they connected.

_Almost there…_I could feel the heat radiating out of both my tome and Game and Watch's match. Oh gods it was so close! _Just a little more and…NOW! _I felt the Bolganone spell evolve into Valflame. Without a second thought I released the built up energy into the surrounding crystal.

A deafening 'BANG' echoed across the stage as the ice crystals blew apart, sending the three of us in different directions. I wasn't exactly sure because of all the smoke but I heard Palutena yell out in pain as she passed the blast line, signalling she'd lost a stock. That was something at least.

On the downside I'd completely drained my fire tome and now only had wind and Nosferatu until it regenerated. On the plus side I felt my Levin Sword return to my pocket. Game and Watch didn't know I had it yet so I could use that to my advantage…which I immediately did.

Game and Watch came at me through the smoke, firing off bacon in rapid succession. Though it was hard to see, I managed to evade the majority, dancing out of his reach. He took the bait. As soon as he came in range I struck, the full force of my Levin sword slicing into his body. He made no noise as he was launched, hitting the blast zone without a sound. Creepy. Even the risen made s_ome _noise no matter how far from sentience they were.

I coughed slightly; while the smoke was thinning slightly it was beginning to get to me. Just as I was about to keel over, however, a strong pair of hand lifted me back to my feet.

"Nice job there, Robin."

"Thanks, Shulk. I wasn't sure if I could do it but…I guess I did."

"Don't down play it," he chided, smiling warmly. "You took on both of them at once and took them both down a stock without dying."

"Well I can't be far off…but thanks anyway."

"Seriously I mean…" His eyes glazed over, clutching the Monado slightly.

"Shulk…?"

"Get down!" He tackled me to the floor, hitting it with a loud 'CRACK'. What happened next was like watching something in slow motion. A large pile of blast boxes dropped out of the sky onto where we'd been standing. Palutena (who I didn't even see respawn) fired a barrage of magic blasts at them, causing all but one to explode violently.

Though Shulk had managed to get me clear, he wasn't so lucky himself and was sent flying. Now everyone but me was down a stock. Great. A small crater remained where the boxes had been, blackened with ash. At this rate there wasn't going to be any battlefield left for us to fight on. Speaking of fighting…

Palutena was a lot faster than she looked. She rushed towards me, shield outstretched to ram me with it. I sidestepped with some difficulty but my uncharged thunder spell pinged harmlessly off the shield she'd repositioned behind her with blinding speed.

We traded magic blasts for a while, neither of us willing to close the gap. Her magic was slower than mine so I could dodge it more easily but her shield could reflect some of my attacks back so I had to watch out. On one such occasion a flash of black came between one of my reflect shots and myself, causing me quite the confusion.

Mr Game and Watch stood at the side holding a bucket of some kind. Had he saved me? I got answer alarmingly fast. Palutena filled the rest of the bucket with her own blasts. Shulk respawned just in time to see me get flung past the blast line as the contents of the bucket was thrown over me. I hadn't expected it to hurt so much but hurt it did. Like getting hit by a horse and cart only harder.

Shulk, thankfully, was smart enough to keep out of their reach until I respawned. We stood, side by side watching our opposites warily. None of us wanted to make the first move apparently. Palutena's eyes hardened. I think that was our cue.

Just like we'd practiced, Shulk and I fell into our rhythm of attacking. He slashed from the side and I ducked. I hung back to charge a spell and he went on the offensive. All of the above. Our opponents weren't making it easy but the longer we fought and…

I ducked again as the turtle attack whipped around again.

…I realised that as long as we were fighting a fair two on two with no underhanded tactics like earlier then we had the advantage. Shulk covered my average swordplay with his skill and used his arts to buff my attacks when necessary. I fought off the projectile attacks he was weak to with my own and kept us healed with Nosferatu.

Game and Watch's bucket did pose a problem at first with its ability to absorb my projectiles but I discovered something interesting; whatever I put in would be much stronger when he fired it back. I ended up using this to my advantage. I allowed my Arcthunder to be taken and fill it the rest of the way. Anticipating its return, I gave the signal for Shulk to look into the future.

"No you idiot don't throw that!" I could hear the exasperation in Palutena's voice as she realised what we were about to do but she was slightly too late. Game and Watch threw the contents of the bucket towards us; I dived to the side as the oil took a large chunk of rock out of the ground where I'd been standing. Shulk's eyes glowed blue and took the full force of the attack, channelling all the energy into the Monado.

Palutena's feeble attempt to counter the counter was swept away as both she and Mr Game and Watch were sent flying. Both lost a stock from that, putting us at a one stock advantage each. When she respawned…she didn't look too happy.

"Why…why did you do that?"

"…What?"

"You heard me." Her voice was measured but belied an undertone I was all too familiar with.

"Because…it's allowed? There aren't any rules in Smash."

"Oh…is that so?" Mr Game and Watch respawned behind her. Palutena began walking slowly and deliberately in our direction, leaving her staff levitating where she'd respawned. I glanced at Shulk. He wore the same puzzled expression I'm sure I did. What was she doing?

"What are you doing?" Shulk asked, keeping her at arm's length with the Monado. "Are you…conceding defeat?"

"Hah! Ahahahahaha!" Palutena wasn't laughing. She'd voiced her laughs the same as normal speech. "You're a funny one. I don't like funny." Without further warning she outstretched her hand and summoned her staff, striking Shulk across the jaw.

"What the…?! Shulk are you okay?!" I bent down but didn't take my eyes off of her. Something was wrong…very, **VERY **wrong.

"I'm fine. Good thing the safety field's active." He stood up. "That was dirty and underhanded! You could've broken my jaw!" Palutena rolled her eyes.

"I tried fighting fair. Like you said. 'No rules in Smash'."

"You know what I meant!" He said angrily. "No one is going to like you after we're done with you. Your poor judgment just got shown to half the universe and all of your and my friends."

"…Did it really?"

"What?"

"Look again." Something was definitely wrong. I wasn't willing to take my eyes of her yet but out of the corner of my eye I could see the audience seating area floating alongside. For an audience they sure were quiet.

It's like one of those moments in horror stories. When you realise you're being watched. When you realise that something's out of place. When you realise that reflection doesn't belong to you. This was all that and more.

To my horror I realised the audience wasn't moving. They were frozen completely in place. There was no 'poof' or 'puff of smoke'. No…they'd simply just…stopped.

"Wha…what the hell?"

"So no," she said, ignoring me. "No one saw that and no one ever will. As long as they're like that I can do whatever I want."

"Palutena those are our friends! _Your _friends!" Shulk began but was abruptly cut off.

"No those are _your _friends! She snarled, suddenly raising her voice to a yell. "They don't give a _damn _about me! They never will and neither will you!"

"Palutena what the hell is going on?! What do you want…?"

"What I want…ahaha…what I want? I want what everybody wants whether they admit it or not. I'm just honest enough to be open about it."

"Well aren't you noble!" Shulk retorted. "As long as you admit it then it's fine. Do whatever the hell you want!"

"Oh don't be so judgmental. Not all of us have had it easy like you."

"If you think my life has been easy…"

"You know nothing! We've talked enough and I haven't even gotten to the best part yet."

"Just stop! Why are you doing this?! We can help."

"Past tense," she corrected. "You _could've _helped me but you didn't. You went and screwed everything up! You interfered in our plans not once or even twice but…like six times or something."

"What are you talki…?" My blood ran cold. There was no way that Palutena talked like that. No way at all. Unless…and plans…there was only one person's plans I'd interfered in in my time at the mansion. "You," I whispered. "You're the nightmare caster." Her irises flashed purple before returning to normal. Shulk visibly took a step back. I clutched my Levin sword even tighter.

"You don't get any points for stating the obvious."

"I don't…"

"Shut up! I warned you to keep out of my way but you didn't. Even now you could've let me win but you didn't. I…I tried to fight fairly but it wasn't enough…it wasn't enough" She seemed to be talking more to herself. "If I can't beat you then we'll have to…what is it you say, Robin?"

"…"

"Time to tip the scales? Oh now that _is _ironic! Time for the back-up plan."

"What are you…?" Her eyes flashed purple again but this time remained that way, instead starting to swirl slightly, taking on the shapeless form of the dark clouds I knew all too well.

She grabbed her staff again and before either of us could stop her she slammed it into the ground as hard as she could, splitting the stone slightly. From the base of the staff came the clouds. Thick, swirling clouds of purple that made me nauseous just be being near to them. Shulk and I were coughing before long.

**"I will get my reward. Neither of you move or I'll destroy you on the spot!" **Though Palutena looked no different than before her voice certainly was. A horrible, distorted cadence that made my ears cringe. It was the voice from my nightmares; the female who disguised her voice. As impossible as it seemed…it almost sounded…familiar. The clouds were pouring out now.

"You can't hurt us," Shulk said, a little too confidently for my liking. "The safety field stops physical injury." A bolt of purple ripped out of her staff, grazing Shulk's knee. "Aarghh!" He winced slightly but remained standing. I looked down in horror. Where the bolt had passed was a thin red mark…which promptly split open to reveal a line of blood.

**"That was a warning shot. The next one will knock you off the platform. It's half a kilometre until you hit the ground so if I were you I'd not try anything clever." **And it was then in that moment, surrounded by an ever increasing cloud of darkness and chaos that I made the connection.

"I…I know you…" I whispered. I couldn't put my finger on it but I was sure I recognised it.

**"Oh? Let me give you a clue." **She faced me front on. Those swirling purple irises looked down on me in distain, like I was the one doing something wrong. Then, for the briefest of seconds, they flared red. A harsh, dirty crimson that I'd seen before. The eyes I'd seen the day I'd lost my memories.

"You…"

**"Have you worked it out yet, spellcaster?"**

"You're…"

**"It's really too bad if you have being as you'll never remember it."**

"What?!"

**"Lights out everyone!" **

The last thing I saw before the clouds engulfed me completely was the ground rushing up to meet my face.

* * *

"Wha-what? This isn't possible!" Megaman began furiously typing on the screen of the security interface, desperate to make sense of what he was seeing. The screen that should've been showing the Battlefield stage was consumed by static, a purple glow taking hold. "Internal cameras down and…oh no…" The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach wasn't helped by the claustrophobic nature of the security terminal. "The…the safety field surrounding battlefield has been deactivated! H-how is this possible?" He typed a few more keys but nothing shifted.

"Megaman. What is with all the noise?" Megaman whirled around to see ROB. Had he been there the whole time? He brushed it off, putting it down to the rising panic he was starting to feel.

"ROB something's gone horribly wrong. The cameras and safety field on Battlefield aren't working anymore. We have to alert Master Hand immediately!"

"…"

"ROB listen to me! I know this sounds crazy but we have to warn Master Hand and the others to stop the match."

"…" Megaman took ROB's silence to mean yes so hurried up to the door.

_"Access denied." _He pushed the release button again. _"Access denied". _

"ROB the door's jammed! Help me get this open will you!"

"…"

"ROB! We've got to help them! Without the safety field they could seriously injure themselves or worse!"

"…"

"If they fall off they'll fall and die, damn it!"

"…"

"ROB! Come on don't just stand there! Help me!"

"…"

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"…Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes. Yes I am listening."

"Then help me already!"

"…Leave the door." Megaman froze, taking his hand away from the doors keypad.

"….What did you just say."

"You heard me." Megaman turned slowly in place to face the other machine. ROB's body hadn't moved at all but his head had swivelled around to face him.

"ROB…open this door."

"I'm sorry Megaman. I'm afraid I can't do that."

"ROB what's going on? Open this door!"

"We will return to our normal duties," ROB continued monotonously, ignoring him. "Everything is fine."

"N-no everything is _not _fine! People's lives are at stake here! One wrong sword swing and they could lose an arm!"

"Sacrifices must be made. Ideally not but for the sake of the plan it can be forgiven."

"Plan? What plan?! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Yes…I don't suppose you remember. You were never as trustworthy as myself."

"ROB…unlock this door right now. You're malfunctioning. You need help," Megaman said, as calmly as he could."

"Negative. We will remain until further orders are given."

"ROB just wha…"

"What were you doing just now, Megaman?"

"What has that got to do with anything? I was about to alert everyone the safety field has been compromised!"

"And before that?"

"I was watching the live video feed from Battlefield."

"And before that?"

"Well I was…" Megaman froze for a second time. "I…I can't remember! Why can't I remember?"

"For the same reason you don't remember the plan. Those files have been erased from your memory banks."

"What…just what is going on here? I demand to know!"

"Even though we are both machines we are programmed differently, just like humans in that respect. Dr Light gave you morals and feeling. I have no such weakness."

"Wha…"

"So when we were both approached for this job, you were deemed unfit to retain that information. Every task you've carried out in compliance with it has been erased from your memory to make sure you wouldn't tell Master Hand. I however was allowed to keep mine because I see their way of thinking. It is simple logic."

"T-that's impossible! And whose 'they'?"

"'They' are people in need. We always help those in need."

"By removing the security features of a Smash match?!"

"A risky manoeuvre but a necessary one."

"That's it! I'm getting out of here and telling everyone you've gone crazy and disabled level one security features. You'll be decommissioned for this for sure."

"No."

"I'm sorry?"

"No. To all of that previous statement. No, you are not leaving. No, no one is going to find out. No, I won't be decommissioned. No, I'm not the one who disabled Battlefield's security."

"What? Of course you did. You did this!"

"No…**YOU **did this."

"T-that's not true. I'd…"

"Remember? Of course you would. Except if…"

"…if my memory was erased."

"Strange. The memory wipe works a lot better on you, a machine mind, than it did for Robin, a human. I wonder why?"

"Oh…oh gods no! What have I done?" Megaman held his head in his hands, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Exactly what you were supposed to."

"B-but _I _disabled the Battlefield! I'm to blame and I don't even remember. I've…I've endangered everyone!"

"Potentially but now you are just stating the obvious. This has gone on for long enough." From under the door came the mist. Dark, purple, and thick like tar. The swirling was gentle at first but soon picked up speed, quickly engulfing the lower half of the room.

"What the hell is this?! G-get it off me!"

"Relax. This has happened before and it may need to happen again."

"N-no!" The fog condensed, wrapping around the Blue Bomber's body like a cocoon. "H-help me! Nooooo!" The fog continued to swirl, ROB's lens briefly glowing purple before fading once again. "…ahhh-gah…" And as swiftly as it had started, it was over, the fog seeping out of the room.

"…Megaman. Wake up."

"Oh hello ROB. I must've dozed off there. What have I missed?"

"Nothing at all. We're going to sit back and enjoy the show."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is by far my longest. I'm bordering on 10,000 words here. That's a personal record! I guess the chapter title set up what was going to happen. Were you surprised? Before we do that I'll say a few things. This chapter took such a long time to write. Let's hope it was worth it!**

I mentioned Roy so now people can stop asking for him. Eliwood was cooler as anyone who played FE7 knows (total fact no joke). More Corrin interaction. Fates is an awesome game so why wouldn't I?

**Shulk is canoninically afraid of Caterpillars. Shepherds and Shulk's co. interactions were super fun to write. It helps if you played Awakening/Xenoblade to understand some of it but I think it's good in it's own right.**

**XenoEmblem4TW:** Aw thanks, pal. Glad to know I can make people laugh. I'm sure real life coronations are just as boring as Awakenings (except without getting the Fire Emblem in the end). I'm not to great at Xenocross but feel free to ask.

**Robotortoise: People seem to forget Chrom in-game is actually kind of airheaded at times. Usually I see him portrayed as the stoic badass leader type (which he mostly is) but we can't some of his 'finer moments'. e.g. walking into Robin (F)'s bath time. Thanks, pal. It's been a while since I played Xenoblade so good to know I still know the characters.**

**Wiltarrow:** Focusing she will be! What mysteries lie ahead? Palutena is the most uninspired character outside of the Mii fighters. When she was revealed in the direct everyone was 'Woo yeah Palutena that's awesome'! Now everyone's like 'She's not good so I won't play her'. Sad. Her moveset is totally boring. Projectile, Reflect, Counter, Teleport. No customs=no dreams.

**Nevorax: More awesome chapters on the way, I promise! Corrin is awesome and Fates is awesome even if I haven't got it yet. Damn it EU/AUS localisation.**

**Sillymikeman: **Yes...yes it did.

**Wotahbotah3k: Awkward Chrom is best Chrom. Roy's here now. Calm down about Roy. Shulk has many aspects to his character. He has pessimism like everyone else but it isn't his dominant trait at least not to me). Reyn to tip the scales. I will love anyone who does that fan art!**

**MinerKombat:** I did want to have Owain but the children characters are in their own time now (as per the plot/reason why Robin was afraid of loving Licina aside from the Chrom thing). Kirby's dreamland was one of the first games I played. 7.8/10 too much sucking. If you want Owain...well...we'll see. Owain was referenced here so that's something, right?

**Sydney: That means a lot, pal! Thanks so much!**

**So...who saw this coming? Next chapter all will be revealed. Who is the Nightmare caster? What do they want? What is their plan. Why have they been casting nightmares, poisoning people. Why was the male Robin the first to be affected? Who is the nightmare caster working with? Did Kirby or Stahl win the eating competition? All of these questions may well be answered...next time.**

**Be sure to review with any theories you have or just tell me how you think the chapter went! I'd really appreciate it given this is is my longest chapter to date with definitely the most amount of effort gone into it.**

**...'Embrace the dark that you call a home'. Sometimes we do things not because we want to...but because we have to. Everything is not as it seems.**


	47. What we wanted - part 2: The enemy

Robin (F) POV

Darkness. So much darkness. So cold too. I thought I'd gotten used to the feeling of emptiness it bequeathed but obviously I was wrong. This time I knew it wasn't real. The dark swirls of color around me weren't real. This world wasn't real. Nothing was.

The real me was lying face down on the concrete, passed out and totally helpless. Now my mind was once again trapped inside me, struggling to break free. The dark…the cold…I had to overcome it! I had to stop _her_.

I could feel her now next to me. Whether my eyes being closed had enhanced my other senses or she was simply getting stronger was unclear…but feel her I could. The dark power radiating out of her like heat from a volcano, washing over my disembodied thoughts.

I had to get out! No matter how hard I struggled, however, it seemed she'd refined her spell since the last time it'd happened and I simply couldn't will myself awake. It's a horrible feeling. They call it sleep paralysis; where you're fully conscious and aware of things around you but your body won't move. Terrifying.

I could feel Shulk's body lying next to mine, the nightmare caster standing a small distance away. I desperately wanted to reach out and squeeze his hand or have mine squeezed in return but my body just wouldn't obey.

Was she going to kill us? It didn't seem likely given all her previous opportunities to do so. So what was her game? Game…game…Game and Watch. I could barely sense him. What was his deal? He hadn't moved at all for quite a while. Had he finished? Was he waiting for something? Orders? None of this made any sense, even more so when I'd figured out who the nightmare caster really was.

_Owww! _I reflexively went to clutch my head in pain but, of course, my arms remained loosely at my sides. Something new had appeared. The most intense burst of psychic energy I'd ever felt was squeezing me. No…not squeezing me. Dragging me. Pulling me upright.

**_"Awaken," _**a voice commanded. To my surprise I could move again. My eyes jerked open.

**"You." **The nightmare caster stated, looking past me to the figure who was now helping Shulk to his feet.

"Mewtwo?"

_"__**Hello, Robin," **_The Pokémon said, ignoring the nightmare caster altogether. He looked…different. The lengthy protrusion he called a tail was at his back no longer, instead attached directly to his head, billowing behind like a cape of some sort.

**"You're too late, freak. I'm done here and there's nothing you can do about it." **

**_"Perhaps not," _**he replied. **_"But I will still do all I can." _**The nightmare caster rolled her eyes, pupils flashing red once more.

**"Whatever. You may have freed these two but the rest is beyond your power. I still win!" **With that, she jammed Palutena's staff into the ground even further began to fade away.

**_"We need to follow her. She must not escape!" _**She already had, leaving behind yet more clouds.

"Hold on just a sec!" Shulk said, having now woken up. "What are you doing here, Mewtwo? And why do you look so different? And how come we woke up? And why is the audience…?"

**_"There isn't time. I'll tell you on the way."_**

"On the way?" I echoed.

**_"Yes. Her dark aura makes her fairly easy to track. However we must be swift if we don't want her to escape again."_**

"But how…?"

**_"Grab my hands. There isn't a way to lower Battlefield back down to ground level without Master Hand. We'll have to teleport." _**He laid out one of his palms for us to hold on to. The other hand remained tightly closed as if it was holding something. Were the fingers always such a darker purple than the rest of him? Perhaps it was part of his transformation…whatever it was.

I grabbed onto him but Shulk wasn't so sure. Mewtwo picked up on this almost immediately.

**_"You don't have to trust me but if we want to stop the events here from getting any further out of hand, I'd urge you to grab my hand."_**

Sighing reluctantly, Shulk grabbed the outstretched arm. The next thing I knew the three of us were back in the courtyard. It looked almost unnerving to see it without the usual bustle of people that'd had been here not twenty minutes ago.

**_"Look! There!" _**I followed Mewtwo's gaze to the double doors leading into the mansion. Palutena's possessed body was already inside.**_"Quickly!" _**

"Monado…speed!" I looked quizzically over to Shulk who'd engulfed the three of us in the blue aura. "I'm not saying I'm trusting you but you did help us out. The least I can do is return the favour." Mewtwo nodded quickly before running off quicker than I thought possible. To my surprise (though it really shouldn't have been), I was able to keep up with ease.

"So explain then?" I asked, not yet feeling out of breath. "What's going on, Mewtwo?"

**_"I knew something was wrong as soon as Palutena respawned. Her thoughts were clouded by darkness. A darkness I'd only seen in one other in the mansion."_**

"Well that makes sense."

"It doesn't to me," Shulk reminded. "Right before she put us to sleep you said you knew who she really was. Who's been doing this?"

"You'll find out soon enough. I just want to see if I'm right before I jump to a conclusion. The evidence is pretty overwhelming though," I quickly added. "Continue."

**_"Of course. This body of mine has been enhanced by the power of a mega stone." _**He unclenched his other hand to reveal a shiny looking rock. **_"I activated it as soon as I knew what was going to happen."_**

"You knew what was going to happen?" I echoed.

**_"Given the track record of our enemy and their methods I thought it obvious. However this body only prevents me from falling asleep and no one else. I couldn't stop everyone else from doing so."_**

_"_Wait…so everyone is asleep now? Why? How? That must take phenomenal amounts of power."

_"__**I suspect she's using Palutena's staff to amplify her own power. Very clever if I do say so."**_

"But why is…" A bolt of darkness flew past my ear. The nightmare caster apparently didn't like being followed too much.

"Watch yourself, Robin!" Shulk warned. I nodded even though it was pretty obvious; getting hit by dark magic was never a good thing.

"But why put everyone to sleep? Does she need them for something? Or maybe she needs them out of the way?"

**"****_More likely the latter. However I'm just in the dark as you when it comes to their motives. Perhaps after we catch them we can find out once and for all?"_**

"I hope so," I muttered. "This has gone on for long enough."

"I agree. Look! In there!" The collection of shadows making up Palutena's body dissolved completely into a cloud before getting under the door of the room at the end of the hall. I hadn't really been to this part of the mansion before (surprise, surprise). The walls looked…very normal. In fact there was no suggestion that anything was out of the ordinary at all.

**_"We must go inside. I don't think she went in there to hide. She knew we were following her."_**

"But she's still trapped, right? There aren't any other doors."

"We should still be careful. One wrong move and we lose. How are you keeping us awake anyway?

**_"I've casted a safeguard on to you. As long as it's active she can't put you to sleep."_**

"Then why didn't you cast it onto everyone else?"

**"****_Even in this form my power still has limits. I didn't have time to cast one and get to you in time. Even then there are simply too many people for me to try to awaken."_**

"But why us?"

**_"You've had contact with her before. The three of us have the best chance of talking her out of whatever she's doing. Failing that…we must stop her."_**

"I think I know what you mean. Only if absolutely necessary."

"Who's 'her' though? Have you got any reason for not telling me?" Shulk asked, but thankfully not getting annoyed. Getting annoyed means you make mistakes.

**_"We will see. I will go in first."_**

"Mewtwo you don't have to…"

**_"If she attacks immediately then you have a greater chance of surprising her. Her darkness directly resists my psychic abilities so I won't be much help if it comes to violence. The best I can do is help you."_**

"…Fine. But be careful."

**_"I will." _**The genetics Pokémon crept forward, levitating gently off the ground. He hesitated slightly upon reaching the door but then continued anyway. Shulk and I followed at a distance.

Going inside was a completely different story. The room was dark. Not dark as in a lack of light (which incidentally there was) but dark with dark magic. I was very hesitant to go inside a place where I could literally feel the magic radiating out from it but I knew there wasn't another option. If I didn't then they won. Simple as that.

The room was a lot smaller than I'd pictured, instead more of a long hallway than an actual room. But as my eyes adjusted to the gloom, it became clear the walls weren't abnormally close together. Instead, they were lined with crates. Crates and crates of…something. I didn't have time to wonder what. Palutena was in the centre of the room, her back to us.

"…Palutena. Can you hear us?"

"**I'm sorry…Palutena isn't here right now," **She said without turning. "**Can I take a message?"**

**_"No. This has gone far enough."_**

**"You have no idea how right you are. I had hoped to settle this as peacefully as possible but oh no you had to keep messing things up for me."**

**_"What do you…?" _**A bolt of darkness from the shadows slammed into Mewtwo's body, cutting him off mid-sentence. Before either Shulk I could respond he'd been flung into the back wall with a sickening crack, before falling awkwardly to the floor. A flash of light accompanied his fall. After it had passed he looked just like the normal Mewtwo I knew. He didn't get up.

"Show yourself! Shulk demanded, getting ready to draw his weapon. "Come out and…" A second bolt took a chunk out of the wall millimetres away from his head.

**_"That was a warning shot. Next time I'll be less forgiving. No one interrupts me and especially not a filthy psychic like him. But then…you know I've always hated psychics, don't you, Robin?" _**From out of the shadows came a familiar face, one who I'd desperately hoped it wouldn't be. But here she was all the same.

"Ashley," I stated.

"Surprise." The witch twirled her wand staff expertly before catching it again. "What gave it away?"

"Wait…she's the one behind all this?! Her?!"

"Yes, idiot," Ashely sneered, giving Shulk a dirty look. "I don't think I could've made it any more obvious than I did. Dramatic reveal from the shadows, the insignificant person you never suspected? Give me a break! Well I've always been far from insignificant and now I'm having my revenge!"

"Ashley…release Palutena."

"No."

"I wasn't asking."

"Oh? I didn't realise you were in a position to make demands."

"Just do it. She isn't of any use to you anymore."

"I also didn't realise you knew what my plan was. Are you really that good of a tactician?"

"Well no I…"

"Exactly! Turn." Palutena turned to face us. "You'll like this…" Ashley then swung her wand into Palutena's shin as hard as she could. I swear if that she wasn't a goddess her bones might have actually broken.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Observe." Palutena hadn't moved at all, instead 'choosing' to remain standing rigidly in place. Not even the slightest indication she should be crying out in pain.

"…She can't feel pain?"

"Oh she can that's the best part!" A ghost of a smile flitted across Ashley's sullen features. "She just can't do anything about it. Seriously…there's going to be one massive bruise there later."

"…You're sick. Release her now!"

"No."

"Do it or I'll make you."

"Like that's going to work."

"Just…"

"You're misinterpreting me. Granted I don't have any reason to give her up but even if I wanted to…I couldn't."

"What?! You mean she's stuck like that!"

"Nothing so dramatic," Ashley stated, eyes hardening. "I simply meant I'm not the one that took over her mind."

"Wait…but you're the nightmare caster!"

"We already established that, idiot."

"But you're controlling her!" Shulk argued. "I saw you before using her body to flee after causing that ceiling to collapse. I saw you just now on Battlefield casting spells."

"I control her actions. I never said I controlled her thoughts."

"…Then who is? I've known for a while you've never been alone, Ashley."

"Yes…I really should've stopped those visions of Shulk's sooner."

"How did you even…?"

"There's nothing you can't do without the power of dark magic. Especially for one as skilled as me."

"…Then how come you need help?"

"I don't!" She hissed. "It's just…argh! You don't understand anything!"

"Then help us to," I said, keeping my voice as level as I could. Out of the corner of my eye I could Mewtwo wasn't going to recover. We were already one down and we hadn't even started yet.

"Fine. But only because there isn't anything you can do about it!" She looked past Palutena (eyes still glazed over) and into the shadows at the back of the room. "Boss…we've got some unsatisfied customers."

"Really now?" The new voice was low, like we were nothing more than an inconvenience. "Well…we can't have that now can we?" Impossible! It was just impossible but I knew that voice. I turned to Shulk and I saw he was having the same denial that I was going through. I'd heard that voice so many times but of all the people…I'd never expected him.

"You chumps have caused me a lot of trouble." From out of the shadows stepped a pair of dirty yellow overalls and purple shirt hanging off a muscular form that could've only belonged to one person. Wario. "I really didn't want it to come to this."

"W-Wario?! YOU'RE the one behind all of this?!"

"That's right, folks," he confirmed. "And I nearly got through everything without harming anyone too much. Then you guys showed up."

"…What is going on right now?" Wario sighed, looking abnormally tired.

"Sleep," he commanded, snapping his fingers. Palutena instantly crumpled to the floor.

"What?!"

"You surprised? Just because I ain't magic doesn't mean I don't know a few tricks. Hypnotism's always been a strength of mine. But unlike you folks!" He said, jabbing a finger in our direction. "I actually had to work at it instead of getting it handed to me!"

"What?"

"All of you! And I'm not just talking 'bout you two anymore. The whole damn lot of you have had it so damn _easy _while I have to scrape my way through with what I got."

"Hey! We haven't had it easy at all!"

"Oh really?" He sneered, looking Shulk dead in the eye. "I guess that magical sword of yours just appeared out of nowhere and just gave itself to you, right?"

"I lost my father and my friends!"

"But you always had your friends to help you when you were too weak to know any better. Easy. And you…Robin." He turned to me. "Sure you didn't have any memories but lo and behold you wake up and instantly make friends with a gods damn prince! What are the odds?! Then you got saved by the power of f*cking friendship or something equally stupid so you could leave happily ever after! Real fair."

"…"

"Whereas people like us..." He gestured to Ashley and himself. "…have got to actually slave away just to put food on the table. It's utterly disgusting."

"So wait…is this why you're doing all this? For revenge?"

"No! What do you take me for? A petty lowlife criminal?"

"You're actually all of those things," Ashley added quietly. Wario pretended he didn't hear.

"So…why _are_ you doing this?" I tried to wrap my head around the absurdity of the situation. Our adversary…the one who'd struck fear into the hearts of the universes most famous warriors and taken over the dreams of us all…was the same guy who farted and nearly gave me concussion on my first day. No epic showdown between good and evil or anything. Just…Wario. "Why the nightmares? Why the fear mongering? Why…anything?"

"Well you got that right. Why anything? Heh…maybe it's time I spilled the beans, eh?"

"Are you seriously going to tell them?" Ashley cut in, folding her arms. "What reasons are there?"

"Come on, kid. Despite what I said it's clear these two idiots have been working hard for once in their lives. Working _annoyingly _hard to stop us. I think they should know why but also why they shouldn't and they're wrong. Maybe they'll even stop once I explain? Even better they might help us."

"That's a bit of a stretch."

"Yeah I guess. But I stand by it."

"…Go on." Now I was curious. I was still scared, mind you, but curious as well.

"Where do I start?"

"The beginning might help."

"Don't get smart with me, Miss Magic!" I mentally added that to the list of things I'd never liked to be called again. "I didn't do what I did for me."

"…"

"I did it for her!" Wario pointed at Ashley (who turned away, not meeting any of our eyes).

"What?"

"Not just her but all my friends! This was never about revenge…though I'll admit I did get a little kick out of watching some big tough heroes go all PTSD. That was a little bonus, though."

"That's sick," Shulk exclaimed. You claim to be doing this out of the good of your heart but look at all the crap you put us through. What's good about that?"

"I never claimed to be perfect. Are you perfect?"

"No but…"

"Then don't judge me until you've heard me out."

"Talk then.

"…Fine. But I'm going to ask Robin to see if she can figure it out first."

"What?" Not for the first time in our brief encounter I was stunned. Ashley seemed to share the sentiment.

"As if. Like she's going to figure it out."

"It's more fun if she does it on her own, trust me." The two (making three when Shulk reluctantly joined in) turned to stare at me as id they were expecting some sort of miracle.

"Okay…what do I know?"

"That's what I've been wondering."

"Shut up, Ashley," Wario said, though I could tell his attention was more focused on me than her. His eyebrows raised barely a millimetre. If I hadn't been looking for it I wouldn't have seen it. Again with the eyes narrowing. He was testing me.

"Okay…you're not out for revenge…or at least not physical injury."

"What about that ceiling collapse?" Shulk put in. "The male Wii-fit trainer had concussion from that."

"Hey! That was an accident!"

"Go on, Robin."

"Right…you've made mistakes. So you're not professional, you're desperate. Am I right?"

"…Go on."

"You want something badly and it's tied to the competition somehow. I…that's all I've got."

"Really? I expected more," Wario said, a hint of disdain creeping into his voice. "You've done so much to get in the way the least you could do is know why. I'll do it myself."

"Wait!"

"Oh?"

"I…I remember." I _did _remember. Bits and pieces anyway. My time at the mansion. The rumors I'd heard. Little snippets that I'd never really thought about on their own but when together…" my mind went into overdrive. "You…I remember losing my Levin sword. I remember thinking you might want to sell it. And then…you won all of your practice matches right after the nightmares started. Then…no…yes! Shulk you're a genius!"

"I am? What have I got to do with anything?"

"Everything! You said the answer yourself, remember?"

"…No." Wario and Ashley looked equally bemused.

"Shulk…I was such an idiot I didn't listen properly! I didn't take it in! You said: _"I don't think Wario would go out of his way to mess us all up just because he's feeling mean. Not unless he got paid at the end." _

"…"

"That's it! That's why you're doing this. Even later on when I realised you were lifeguarding in the pool I still didn't put it together. You said it again, Shulk! You said Wario didn't care about the lifeguarding, only that he got paid to do it! The prize for winning the tournament is money. You're in it for the money!" I yelled, pointing directly at the Italian's chest. He glared at me.

"Took you long enough."

"That's low. You went to all this effort for money? That's low. Lowest of the low." Wario ignored Shulk, still focusing on me. There was more somehow.

"But…that's not it, is it?"

"…"

"I think I've worked it out. I know you're greedy, heck everyone does but I think this goes past it. You've gone to so much trouble to create nightmares to give you an advantage and…I think I know why."

I cast my mind back to the lounge area. A day as insignificant as any other filled with equally insignificant things but one did catch my eye.

I didn't realise its importance until now which was incredibly annoying in itself but also how stupid I'd been to ignore it. I'd been about to leave when the TV that Captain Falcon and Little Mac were watching switched to a break.

_"The business world takes another huge hit as stock prices have fallen for the 4__th__ month running. Most notably hit is the video game company 'Warioware Inc' who's own shares have fallen by a staggering…" _It was at that point that a third person on the sofa had snatched the remote and changed the channel. Wario.

"You're company…it's failing isn't it?"

"…"

"No…you're not just the president of a _failing _company but a _failed _company!" Silence then…a slow clap. It echoed throughout the confines of the room, rebounding off the enclosed space to give the impression of applause. A single, harsh clap performed by Wario himself. He wasn't smiling.

"We filed for bankruptcy nearly a year back now. I'm on the brink of losing everything. Heck, I've lost pretty much everything aleady."

"So you gave everyone nightmares so you'd have an easier time to cheat your way through the competition?" Shulk asked, disbelief apparent in his tone. "You knew that everyone would be too busy fighting their own fears to notice you creeping up the ranks."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. No one got hurt."

"Maybe not physically but emotionally, yes. They were hurt and Robin was hurt."

"Were you, Robin?" Wario inquired.

"Yes," I agreed. Those things that the nightmare caster (which now I knew to be Ashley using Palutena's body) had said…they still hurt me even now. "You made me feel horrible."

"Hmm…I'm almost sorry."

"Well I'm not," Ashley scoffed. She still looked pretty mad we'd followed her. "So what if you've got a few bad memories? Life isn't just sunshine and roses."

"That doesn't mean it's okay to do this like that."

"Oh go cry about it. You're good at that."

"…"

"Uncalled for, kid."

"But true."

"Fair."

"Enough. This ends here!"

"Why? We've done nothing wrong. At least not _too_ wrong."

"You've defiled the spirit of Smash. Not just that but for money of all things! Plus you corrupted my Monado."

"Well eavesdropping is rude", Ashley pointed out.

"Not the point! We're putting an end to this! You're sick."

"And you're stupid," Wario said. "I didn't do it for me!"

"You already said that. What do you mean?"

"You think I was the only one affected by Warioware going under? Jeez get some perspective. Everyone who ever gave a sh*t about me worked there. My friends…basically my family. They all lost their jobs. Diamond City ain't know cakewalk, y'know? Ever since Diamond Software came in it's been hell. Well it was always kind of rough but they really didn't help."

"Whoa back up there! Who's 'Diamond Software'?"

"Oh them. Just the company that put me out of business. They rocked up one day selling game systems for a cheaper price. Well you don't need a degree in economics to figure out I got undercut. They started diversifying as well into other electronics and eventually they got their greasy paws into everything. They haven't just monopolised Diamond City, they basically own it."

"We couldn't compete with them," Ashley continued, looking sullen. "After Warioware collapsed we were all out of a job. Of course Diamond Software, being the generous ones they are, offered them all a job and that was that. They were working for the enemy. Everyone was thinking of leaving anyway but that tipped the balance over. I worked for them too until Wario told me the truth."

"What truth?"

"…A lot of rumors go around that I don't pay my employees. That's fair but I never did it out of greed. I couldn't afford to pay anyone's wages because we barely ever broke even. I had to pump any money we earned right back into the business. Mona and the others all thought I was just being selfish but I couldn't tell them the truth; that the company they worked for was failing harder than a sandcastle made of individual grains of sand stacked together."

"But it isn't enough anymore?"

"Yeah. The only ones who stayed were Ashley once I explained everything and Crygor who never really cared for the company to start with."

"Crygor?"

"Yeah. He's the guy who gave me the tech to mess with the teleporter and lower the security grid. Also gave me some tools to hack into Megaman and ROB."

"WHAT?!"

"Relax. They're fine." I rolled my eyes. At this point I didn't have any choice but to believe him.

"Go on."

"Right. Diamond Software has been getting more and more ruthless and eventually it was too much. I was left with nothing. I put everything and I mean _everything _into saving us_. _I sold my furniture, my house,… even my old bike. I loved that bike." Wario paused like he was remembering something. Whatever it was, was quickly gone. "I'm just lucky Master Hand still had my old one from last time. The only things I have now are the clothes on my back."

"So wait…you're homeless now?"

"Do I have to spell it out to you? Yes!"

"Why would you even go to such lengths?"

"I don't expect you to understand," Ashley interjected. "I don't know what kind of fantasy world you live in but in the real world we have jobs! Or had jobs. Anyway, having a job in Diamond city is especially important because if you don't…you lose. Simple as that. It's hard. It wasn't just a job to us. It was family!"

"She's right," Wario agreed. "Mona and Jimmy and all the others are the closest damn things I've had to a real family. Losing them to Diamond soft was the worst day of my life."

"Then why not just move away and set up somewhere else? There are other places to go to, right?"

"Yeah as if! None of the others are much better. Diamond software has a stake in everything these days."

"Then why not ask Mario for help? Or Princess Peach? I bet they'd…"

"Do NOT talk to me about the Mushroom Kingdom!" He was actually seething now, like I'd triggered something. "Those idiots know nothing and I repeat NOTHING about the real world. Do you have any idea what the conversion rate of dollars to coins is?! I'll tell you what it's nothing! They literally have so much money they just leave it lying around on the ground or in boxes and bricks right out in the open! The stuff is worthless to anyone outside their little area! There's so much inflation I'm starting to wonder if they're doing any better than I am. Of course they are! Miss goodytwoshoes Peach sees to that.

"…"

"Yeah I know her. And Mario too. Believe it or not we knew each other as kids. We all knew Peach was a royal because of all the bodyguards at the kindergarten whenever she showed up. Everyone wanted to be friends with her because she was nice and pretty and amazing at everything and who does she take a liking to? That douche Mario of course."

I cringed. He seemed to be really passionate about all of this. I guess this is what holding grudges does to you.

"No matter how nice I was or how far I went out of my way to help her she always liked Mario. I dunno what it is about that guy she likes? Anyway fast forward a few years to now and I'm living on the streets again and Mario has it all. Peach gives him anything he wants and he gets anything he wants. Can you believe that she still hires him as her 'plumber'? I think we all know what that means!"

"What do you mean 'again'?" Shulk asked, still keeping his distance. "Have you been on the streets before?" Wario chuckled lowly.

"Have I? Have I?! I was born there! See Mario came from a poor family too but at least he had a roof over his head and a loving family. I had a cardboard box and a mother who didn't even look at me. I never knew dad. He left before I was born probably. Mom…well I knew she was a lost cause even before I knew how to speak. She died of something stupid before I was seven."

"…I'm sorry." I never had a family of my own but at least I had the Shepherds.

"Don't be. I'm the bad guy who you're going to stop, remember?" I glanced at Shulk. His face gave nothing away. "It's kind of a blessing. I wasn't a stupid kid. I'd grown up on the streets so I knew them." His eyes took on a faraway glaze, like he was speaking more to himself than us. "I was able to sneak into kindergarten without paying because everyone was always distracted by Peach and her bodyguards. I was no stranger to money either. I knew how to make a quick buck for food. On the times I didn't…well I just didn't eat that day. Diamond city hasn't really changed since then."

"How did you even get your own company if you were so poor?"

"Like anyone. I had a good idea and put everything I had into it. That was also my downfall. Copycat companies like Diamond soft latched onto my brilliant idea but they were bigger than I was so could do it for less. I got shut out of the market I'd helped create.

"That's why getting all of this money is so important!" I looked to Ashley. For once she as looking at me too. "We can save the company and our friends and maybe even get rid of Diamond Software if we play it smart!"

"So you see…we're not some cartoonishly evil villain who wants to bring darkness and fear to the Smashers or anything like that. We just want to save ourselves! Is that so much to ask?"

"Well…"

"Look at it this way. You know that pretty much everyone who wins the tournament isn't in it for the money. They just give it away to charity!" I sighed. As much as I didn't want to agree with him, he was right. Master Hand had told me as much. "We're going to use the money for good as well! You can leave here and pretend you fell asleep with everyone else."

"So wait…you're going to steal it?"

"Unfortunately we don't have a choice because _someone," _Ashley spat, pointing straight at us. "…kept ruining our plans!"

"We did?"

"Yes, idiot! We kept trying cast the nightmares but you kept getting in the way and ruining it. Then they all started becoming resistant anyway so I had to stop. Then I tried erasing your memories but you somehow got them back. Then I tried poisoning the milk but of course then it was too late."

"You see…we're not good fighters," Wario explained. "I'm not at the level of Samus or Link or anyone like that. I could never hope to win the money legitimately through skill alone so I decided to even the playing field by making people focus on their dreams more than the competition. It nearly worked as well."

"Yeah…my bad," Ashley said, looking away. "I underestimated how resistant some people would be and the recovery period."

"Which is why some of us were unaffected," Shulk finished.

"Basically. Those with pure minds or something stupid or rigorous training could resist me. Like you, Shulk. You've got everything in life you ever wanted so aren't affected by loss. I envy you." She turned to me. "But you, Robin, were affected because your battle hasn't finished yet because Lucina doesn't love you like you love her."

"…Shut up."

"I'm not judging you. I've been in your head, remember. I understand." I gave her a sideways look. That was almost…nice.

"If you've seen all of that, which I know you have, then why did you taunt me so much about it?"

"Well I was hardly going to give you nightmares by being nice, was I?" Her eyes flashed red again, returning to their usual glaring state. "It's just part of the job. No hard feelings. Plus I'm only fourteen so I'm not supposed to have an opinion on relationships yet, apparently. I don't care who you're with as long as you don't bother me about it." I wanted to object that there were in fact hard feelings surrounding the days of abuse but I held my tongue. It was going to help anyone if I got mad.

"Okay…but why did the other Robin have nightmares before we did? Before any of us."

"Oh that? He was just my test subject to make sure the nightmares worked. There wasn't anything special about him. I could've picked anyone. Even you, I guess."

"…Well that's one mystery solved. But why did you pick Ashley, Wario? You could've told any of your employees about your situation. I'm sure they'd help you out."

"You'se kidding? They all still thinking I'm the money grabbing loser I used to be. I'm not pretendin' I'm perfect or nothing but I've changed. Only Ashley would understand. Plus she's the only magic employee of mine."

"But there's still more, am I right?"

"Heh…you're good. Ashley? Are you alright to tell them?" The two stared at each other for a few seconds, neither backing down. Eventually Ashley nodded.

"Fine. Why not? I understand Wario's position better than most because…I used to live on the streets too."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. I ran away from home early on. I didn't like my parents and they sure didn't like me. It was their house so…I left. Never looked back and they didn't come looking. Sometimes I think about them but never about going back."

"I saw her on the streets," Wario continued. "Same as I once was so I knew what it was like. I found her some abandoned estate house to stay in while she worked for me." That sent off some faint bells of recognition.

"I remember reading about you…don't you live in a mansion?"

"There's a reason why no one wanted to live there. Grade D listed failed project. If Diamond City council and their money grabbing mitts thinks it's beyond repair you take the opportunity with both hands. Sure there's irreparable water and plant damage and the ceiling could collapse at any second but it's home.

"Also some folks think it's haunted or something which keeps the squatters out. It's home for Ashley but we couldn't sell it for peanuts. Structurally unsafe and all that."

"Well…you're magic." I could tell Shulk was clutching at straws here. "Can't you just fix it or create some money to get yourselves out of debt."

"You're dumber than I thought!" Ashley came about as close to a real smile as I thought possible before her mouth snapped back into its perpetual scowl. "That's not how magic works and I'm sure Robin will agree."

"She's right," I admitted. "Even the most simple of duplication spells require years of training, hence why people always need ingredients and don't just create their own. Even then it's disastrous if you get it wrong."

"Only beings like Master Hand are capable of perfect duplication. He is the 'creation hand' if you remember. Which is why what we're going to do is fine."

"Stealing isn't okay."

"Isn't it?" Wario raised his eyebrow slightly, as if to challenge him. "You've seen Master Hand's attitude to creating money, haven't you. What do you think?" I looked to Shulk who (to my surprise) was actually nodding slightly.

"He's got us there. I remember watching Master Hand offhandedly creating money as if it was nothing. He doesn't think any more of it than we think of dust."

"Which is why it's better for us to do this. Don't you see? We're being kind. If we went and robbed some bank or something to get the money then we'd likely ruin someone else's life in place of ours. By taking the money from Smash we don't run that risk. Master Hand will cover up that it's gone and just make some more with a snap of his oversized fingers. We both get what we want and no one loses out!"

"…"

"That's why I'm telling you all this. I just want you to see that no one's getting screwed over except us if we don't do this." I could hear the desperation starting to creep into his voice. At the very least he'd given a lot of thought to what he was doing. But…did that make this okay?

"I'm sorry I messed with all your dreams and whatever but I couldn't find another way. Just…let us do this."

"….Just answer me one question." We all turned to Shulk.

"Anything."

"Why did you ally yourself with Metal Face?" The color visibly drained from Wario's face. Though it was hard to see in the dim light I'm pretty sure Ashley had done the same.

"…I…..I didn't know….damn it. Damn him! I didn't want….I couldn't….I messed up."

"Start from the beginning," Shulk commanded, eyeing the two with a steely glare. Clearly this was important to him and knowing Shulk's backstory I was inclined to agree. How did Metal Face fit into this?"

"Okay," Wario said, voice heavy. Before the tournament began we were panicking. We still hadn't figured out how to make Ashley's magic strong enough to cover the mansion. We thought our plan had failed before we'd even begun but then I get this call. From a voice I don't know. He says he can help us."

"He probably spotted me when I was on Bionis looking for things to sell," Ashley explained. "I got careless and he overheard me talking to myself or something dumb."

"Why were you on Bionis?"

"I told you. We were desperate for anything we could make money from so I used the teleport to travel to all the worlds where Master Hand had stages set up. I figured I could at least find something worth my time."

"So you're why the teleport was so active?"

"You got it. I wondered if anyone would notice that."

"…Continue, Wario."

"Right. He says he can help us. Says he'll give me any amount of money I want. So I ask 'what's the catch'? He just says…"

"He wanted me didn't he?" Shulk asks though it sounds more like an accusation at this point.

"Nah he just said he wanted your sword. I used Crygor's tech to disable the safety shield and teleport so you couldn't escape. He'd leave you alone as long as he got the sword. That's what he said anyway. How was I supposed to know…?"

"That he'd break his promise and try to kill me? Yeah that's Metal Face alright. Why the hell would you trust him?!"

"I…I already told you'se. I was desperate. Now normally I wouldn't trust a random phone call from someone claiming they could help me but I…I had nothing. Imagine that. Thinking you're life's going down the drain and suddenly someone says they can make it all go away. Yeah I was weak and I believed him but what choice did I have. I didn't want to, believe me, but it was all I had."

"I…believe you."

"You do?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean what you did was okay."

"But…"

"You endangered innocent lives. My life. Robin's life. All those assist trophies lives and…hold on." Ashley cringed. "You're an assist trophy, Ashley. You were helping us!"

"So what if I was? She answered, folding her arms. "I was summoned along with the rest of them. I may be a witch but I'm not a killer. Plus it was sort of our fault that you were in that situation."

"It was entirely your fault!"

"Semantics," she brushed off. "But you still haven't answered us. Are you going to let us go?"

"…No."

"I…I agree with Shulk."

"I expected better, Robin."

"You're wrong, Wario. People suffered greatly under the nightmares. Someone even took their own life."

"That's ridiculous."

"She means that alter ego of hers," Ashley informed him. "When I wiped her memory a new personality took its place. But that wasn't human. That was just a placeholder until you came back."

"It…SHE…was not just a placeholder!" I tried to not let my anger get the better of me but it slipped out. I didn't really care. "What Reflet was, was very, very, scared and alone. She gave her life so that I might live. She had to go through all of that just because you wanted some easy money."

"Well…sorry, I guess. I didn't plan for that. I was wrong, I admit it. Can you forgive me?

"No," Shulk repeated. "I'm sorry you're in the position you're in and I understand that but…"

"NO YOU **DON'T** UNDERSTAND!" Ashley yelled, catching all of us (including Wario) off guard. "You DON'T know what it's like to be us! To be me! The rain and the cold night after night. Every single SECOND of every single DAY spent on the streets was pure hell." Her eyes flashed red but instead of fading back to brown they stayed in place. "Getting soaked and going to bed in wet clothes if you can even call it going to bed when bed is just a sodden cardboard box. The sidewalk is hard and I'd always wake up with hungry and with a backache. That's not even the worst part!"

"Ashley I'm…"

"SHUT UP!" Her hair was beginning to turn white, a slow hum audible as energy began to crackle around her. "This dress was black, damn it! Black with dirt and the spit people used to fling at me when they saw me crying. But the absolute worst part was the BEGGING! The filthy, filthy begging! The filthy, filthy looks people give you when you beg for food. It's not just degrading, it's inhuman! **I AM NOT GOING BACK ON THE STREETS DAMN IT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"**

"Ashley that's enough!" Wario hadn't raised his voice but it still had a definite tone of finality to it. "You're not going back on the streets and neither am I."

"…S-sorry. I got carried away there." Her hair faded back to black. Her eyes did not.

"Not to worry. Shulk…Robin…are you really not going to let us go?"

"…We can't. Right, Robin?"

"I…" I didn't know. Really I didn't. Sure I hated what they'd done to Reflet but…it had been so easy just to think of them as the nightmare caster; a single nameless evil entity spreading ruin in its wake. Actually knowing and condemning the people behind it was another matter. It didn't help a small headache was starting to develop. Too much stress. "What about Master Hand? If he finds out he'll destroy you."

"Why would he care so much?"

"It's not the money itself but the fact you cheated. I know he values the experience of Smash above all else and you went and defiled it, at least in his view."

"So don't tell him," Ashley countered. "We won't."

"He could still find out."

"He won't."

"But if…"

"Then I'll suffer the consequences," Wario said through gritted teeth. "At least I can say I tried, right? No shame in that."

"…"

"Is there really no way I can persuade you to change your minds?"

"…"

"Heh. I thought as much. No matter how good my cause is you hero types never see the bigger picture. It's always black and white. You're the good guys and we're the bad guys and you stop us and so on."

"It's pathetic."

"Yes, it is isn't it Ashley?"

"That's why I said it." He nodded shortly.

"Then I believe we're done here. No one can blame me for not trying. I willingly gave you my side of the story and you refused. We'll be leaving now." Shulk's hand immediately went to the hilt of the Monado."

"Sorry but you're not going anywhere." Wario looked distinctly unimpressed. Instead of addressing Shulk directly he turned to me (oddly enough).

"You're a tactician, right?" I nodded dumbly. "Great. I thought so. Do you know what's considered 'the oldest trick in the book'?"

"Well I…"

"Too slow." He turned to Ashley. "You know, right?"

"Stalling for time." He nodded, a smile etching itself onto his features.

"Thought so. Just had to be sure, see."

"You…what?"

"Come now, Miss Tactician, you know the one. Stalling for time. It's a classic."

"We figured you might not believe us even if we poured our hearts out to you. All we had to do was keep you talking to succeed."

"Succeed? What are you talking about?"

"Him," Ashley said, gesturing behind me with her wand. I turned slowly (though being careful to keep both Wario and Ashley in my sight. Turning your back on someone was also a very old trick). My eyes fell on the crumpled form of Mewtwo, still unconscious.

"Him?" I echoed.

"Yes, idiot. I really do hate psychics but that was only part of the reason I did what I did. Do you know why you're not asleep along with the rest of the Smashers and Master Hand?

"Well because…" My blood ran cold almost instantly. "…because Mewtwo was protecting us."

"That's right. Maybe you're not totally stupid after all. Mewtwo cast safeguard on you but now that he's no longer awake he can't refresh it. If I'm right, your safeguard is about to wear off any minute now."

"Wha…" That headache…it was getting worse. "You…you tricked us!"

"Outplayed is a better term," Wario pointed out. "But yes…you fell for it. Oh don't get me wrong, everything we said about our lives is true but…we've got no intention of 'coming quietly' just because you two found out."

"Sorry not sorry. At least we're allowing you to keep your memories this time. Even if you tell anyone they're really not going to believe that we were the ones behind all this. The fat Italian and the ASBO girl. Yeah, real threatening aren't we?"

"This is all muscle," Wario defended though he was concentrating more on us than Ashley's jibes.

"Sure." She rolled her eyes. "Just fall asleep already."

"No…not gonna happen." Shulk was going for his Monado but I could see his arms were struggling to obey. Ashley's prediction was right; we were starting to fall asleep again. This time we didn't have Mewtwo to bail us out. This time…they were going to escape.

_This time…at least the floor isn't made of rock. Softer landing. _I was the first to fall, not even having to time to throw one of my tomes at them let alone cast a spell. That headache was pounding now…beating its rhythm into the recesses of my mind. I couldn't fight it, not again after doing it again so recently.

Shulk fell next to me with a heavy thud, Monado clattering uselessly next to him. It sounded like he'd broken his nose but I couldn't be sure.

"N-not…again…" Was that my voice? I didn't even know.

"It didn't have to be like this…but so be it." The last thing I saw were Ashley's blood red eyes drilling into mine. I think she kicked me in the side when she stepped over me but I couldn't really tell. I had to stop her…the both of them. I had to…somehow.

* * *

**A/N: ...Hah...now you know. Did anyone see that coming? Hopefully the various clues I left in earlier chapters make sense now (if you caught them e.g. the TV and Wario's lifeguarding etc.) I wanted a villain with an actual motive and not just 'Grr revenge and being evil and stuff!' Someone who you might empathise with so there's no clear cut right or wrong.**

If Mewtwo mega-evolves with MewtwoniteY then he gains the insomnia ability. Figures that he can't be put to sleep. Mewtwo can also learn the move 'Safeguard' that, amongst other things, can prevent the user being put to sleep. In mystery dungeon games safeguard extends to all members of the users party (in this case Mewtwo, Robin, and Shulk.) And people say I don't integrate mechanics from different franchises!

**Warioware is one of my favorite game series of all time so and I never, EVER see Wario used as a really major character in any Smash fic so...yeah. Seriously...Wario's such an underrated character it's unreal. I've mixed Warioware lore with my own views for the backstory so don't go thinking I'm going completely OOC here.**

Warioware DIY states that every one of Wario's employees had left him to work for another company called 'Diamond Software' and it isn't really revealed why. The game makes it out to be because they've got tired of Wario not paying them so I thought "What if he isn't just being greedy but literally can't afford to pay them because he's injecting all of the money earned back into the company just to keep it afloat?' It seems reasonable enough, right?

**Ashley is stated in game to think about her parents a lot but they're never revealed. Kat and Ana are taken care of by their ninja clan and 9Volt has a mother so that leaves Ashley as the only kid without parents for no explained reason.**

I like to think Wario took her in because he was in the same situation when he was younger. I refuse to believe Wario is as one dimensional as a money grabbing Mario Wanabe. He knew Mario from a young age as stated in the comics (yes there are comics) and also knew Peach so was understandably very jealous of Mario when the two became such great friends. Mario got money, fame, and love while Wario got nothing. I'd be mad too.

**In 'Game and Wario' everyone is back working for him again but it isn't explained why. Thus, this story take place chronologically between Warioware DIY and Game and Wario, I get to explain in my view why the events in game happen like they did, I get to use one of my favourite videogame characters and to top if off I get to write a half-decent fic to integrate it into. One point for PozzyP! Wario is also shown to be a hypnotist (in the advert for Mario Land 2) so I didn't just make that up.**

**XenoEmblem4TW:** Thanks for simultaneously loving and hating the story! Please don't die on me we haven't finished yet!

**Wiltarrow:** You were right! Did you see Wario's involvement though? In my headcannon it's the same ROB but the events of the Subspace emissary shook him enough to discard a lot of his emotions as a defence against being hurt again.

**Heman2000:** The pieces have fallen into place alright but whose to say this is the end? Thanks for your support!

**Sigma73:** It depends on how you define a 'god'. Palutena is canonically a goddess but is shown to wield considerably less power than someone like Grima or Zanza. I've played Xenoblade chronicles and I know what you refer to so don't assume I'm blind. I know what Alvis said but in the multiverse concept it's impossible to directly relate powers like that by its nature.

I'm also aware of the comparisons between FE and Xenocross so again...don't assume I don't know. I suggest you take a more constructive tone with your criticism in future. Yes your point is good but your tone isn't one of helpfulness more...condescension. Was there really nothing good about the chapter? I get the impression you think so.

**Empire of joy:** Palutena and her infamously poor moves will be remembered for years to come. We sit down and either pick another one of our favourite characters or accept their flaws. As a Bowser Jr user I'm sure you can understand what I mean.

The plot continues to unravel and yet...the story isn't over just yet. Who knows what could happen? Who are Robin and Shulk facing in the grand final? Will Master Hand find out? Will they stop Wario and Ashley's plan? Questions for a future time.


	48. What we wanted - part 3: The choice

**A/N: May/June is the exam period. Need I explain any more why I haven't updated. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me. Ahahaha but I'm back now! And we're just getting into it!**

* * *

Robin (F) POV

Darkness. No matter how many times the darkness came it never got any easier. The slimy tendrils that ensnared my mind only tightened with time; I could feel myself slowly slipping away. Slipping deeper into paralysis.

What was the definition of insanity? Trying the same thing over and over and expecting different results? Yes that was the one. Was I going to go insane? No matter how many times I tried to lift my arms they simply didn't cooperate. Dead weights really wasn't an accurate description. My arms could've been as light as feathers and they still wouldn't have budged. Damn it.

I could feel the others around me. Shulk had collapsed next to me, likely in the same predicament. Mewtwo was still lying against the back wall (not unconscious from sleep but from the force of Ashley's attack). Ashley. She'd escaped yet again. When I was so close to ending all of this she'd pulled out another ace. It made me more than a little mad that me, a tactician, had been bested by her, a girl of no more than fourteen. I was just going to have to hope my own gambit was paying off.

_Determination breeds aptitude, _I reasoned. _And Ashley is one very determined person. _I'd seen the look of fear in her eyes when she'd briefly mentioned having to go back on the streets. She wasn't going to stop and neither was Wario.

I had to stop them before it was too late. In actual fact I understood perfectly why they were doing what they were doing but that wasn't the issue. Master Hand was the issue. I tried moving my arms yet again but, of course, no response. Did I mention insanity?

My ears were starting to play tricks on me now. The low humming was just the absence of noise from not being able to move. At least I hoped it was and I wasn't actually starting to lose it.

_Fine…let's try something smaller. Baby steps. _I tried to wiggle my fingers. Then just one finger. Then any sort of movement at all. Still nothing.

_…Robin… _

Now I definitely starting to hear things. Who else was going to be awake? Both Shulk and Mewtwo were in the same situation I was. I briefly wondered if it was Palutena (who I'd forgotten about until now) reaching out but I dismissed it. She was still in Wario's trance. So…

_…Robin. _I was _really _not enjoying the possibility my insanity was becoming a reality.

_You're not going insane. If you were would it even matter? _Okay now **that **was terrifying. I was starting to reply to my own thoughts.

_Robin! Wake up!_

_I can't…leave me alone insanity._

_It's not real. The time is right. Wake up. _

_But…how…I don't know how. I want to help but…_I trailed off.

_You can do it. I believe in you. We all do._

_But…_

_There are better places to sleep than on the ground, you know. _Definitely my subconscious.

_That's a good way to think of it. I am the subconscious you follow. That everyone follows. Follow my lead, Robin._

_How…? _I tried once again to move. Nothing. I'd given up trying to explain what the voice was or wanted. It was being helpful and that was really all that mattered…even if it was a product of the twisted imagination of my comatose mind. _I can't do it._

_I will guide you, as I have done for so many others. _

_But..._

_Feel the power._

I could feel my hand start to tremble. In the state I was in it was hard to tell if it was of my own will or the outside force. Gradually, ever so gradually it started to move. I could feel (and hear) my fingernails scraping across the stone of the floor. It was a very surreal experience, having your hand dragged by an invisible force. There's apparently a first time for everything. Well whatever it was, was working and I was willing to give anything a shot if it meant I could catch up to Ashley and Wario.

The gentle tug on my hand stopped when I came into contact with something. The something was splayed out across the ground, cold to the touch and distinctly metallic. My Levin sword! It had to be! It must have fallen out of my pocket when I'd collapsed.

I was drawn to it. The cold bite of the metal felt so…inviting. It was like it was willing me to touch it somehow. I let the invisible tug pull my hand around it, letting the sensation flow over me. This must've been what the hum was. The magical aura of my Levin sword, letting me know all was not lost.

_Get up, Robin. _I did. My joints creaked into life once more as I propped myself up on the Levin sword, pushing myself up onto my knees. I felt so heavy, not even having the strength to open my eyes yet but somehow I could sense my surroundings.

I was kneeling above Shulk, Mewtwo, and Palutena, still huddled down on the floor. The door behind me was open. The crates that had lined the walls had vanished. How I knew this without opening my eyes I didn't know…but know it I did.

I swayed slightly. The promise of sleep was still trying to drag me down but somehow I was resisting it. Very, very slowly. It took me three goes to get onto my feet, the first two having my knees give way under me. It was worth it. I was awake again.

I opened my eyes. The first thing I noted was that all the crates were indeed gone. Ashley and Wario must've taken them with them for some reason. Why? The room looked a lot bigger now. A lot…emptier.

I took stock of my surroundings. Shulk, Mewtwo, and Palutena were all still unmoving. I briefly considered trying to wake them too but I knew there wasn't time. I was going to have to stop Ashley and Wario on my own before it was too late. They didn't know the mistake they going to make.

Taking one last look around the room I nodded, gripping the Monado tighter and…..wait. I froze. There was no poof or puff of smoke to go with it I just simply…froze. I continued staring straight ahead, not daring to move. Out of the corner of my eye I could just about make out my Levin sword, still lying uselessly on the floor. So that meant I was holding…

Millimetre by millimetre I lowered my head downwards. A familiar shock of red confirmed I was holding the Monado. What I'd thought was my Levin sword giving me strength was, as unlikely as it seemed, Shulk's blade and not my own.

I nearly dropped it out of pure shock, barely able to keep it from slipping out of my grip as I composed myself. I was holding the **Monado**. It was here…in my hand…being held…by me.

_Are you surprised, Robin? You too can hold the power of the one._

"You're damn right I'm surprised! How…?! When did…?! What?!" The voice chuckled lightly. Now that my eyes were open I could just about tell where it was coming from. The Monado itself.

_You shouldn't be. You're worthy and always have been._

"B-but…no wait, hold on I've tried to hold it…you…before. My hand either sparked off or went right through like a ghost. Why now?

_The time was not right before. I apologise for deceiving you but it was the only way to keep the flow of events on track._

"If you told me I was worthy before which, incidentally, I'm still having a hard time believing, then none of it would've happened would it? I wouldn't have got depressed, had my breakdown, pushed Shulk away, lost my memories or assaulted the other Lucina or any of it? You could have stopped me from doing any of that."

_Controlling people and events are different. Would you really have given up your free will?"_

"If it meant not hurting the ones I care about then yes. To protect them I'd do anything!"

_And that is what makes you worthy. _The words hung in the air like a deadweight. I didn't have a comeback for that. No answer of any kind.

"I…"

_Shulk's selflessness and drive to do what is right is mirrored within you, Robin. I see it. He sees it. You should see it too. Your possession of me should be proof enough._

"…"

_There are few worthy of wielding the power of change. Shulk has that power. I have that power. __**You **__have that power too. Believe me. _

"…Who are you? Really?" The voice was silent for a second. A long second. I was starting to believe I'd imagined the whole thing when it suddenly spoke up again.

_I am…nothing. Just a remnant of a forgotten time. After all this is over…speak to Shulk. He will understand._

"But…" Before I could continue any further I felt an enormous pressure coming from all around me. It was almost as if it was coming from directly inside my brain. I looked down to the Monado to find it had started to glow blue with a flickering aura. My eyes followed suit, becoming clouded in the same blue aura. A vision.

Master Hand's office. Wario and Ashley were present, kneeling on the floor. Above them, Master Hand hovered. He did not seem pleased. A snap of his fingers and it all went white. It was like I'd woken up for a second time. I snapped out of the vision as soon as it had begun.

"What was that? Master Hand. He…"

"That is their future if you don't stop them now. Hurry."

"I don't know where they went."

_I will guide you. _A tug, the same that had pulled my arm across the floor began to make itself known to me. This time, however, it was pulling every muscle in my body at once, willing me in a certain direction.

It was almost like working on autopilot except I was still largely in control. I moved my arms and legs and the Monado gently guided them in the right direction. Bending down to pick up my Levin sword, I exited the room, not looking back: there was nothing I could do for them.

I followed the tug deeper into the mansion, the corridors now making perfect sense to me. It was like I could suddenly remember everywhere I'd ever been and focus on it. Remember places I was going to and focus on that too. It was amazing.

Deeper, deeper than ever before. Countless stairways vanished behind me as the mansion swallowed me up. It seemed to go on forever but I wasn't afraid. The gentle guidance of the Monado was there to help. What had once felt so strange and had weighed my hand down not a minute ago seemed natural. More than natural. It felt right. This was what I had to do.

I passed the security bunker, the second lowest level. It was strangely silent but that was none of my concern. Or maybe it was but there wasn't time. I didn't know how long I'd been out thanks to dream time being different to real time so Wario could be very far into breaking into Master Hand's vault by now. I couldn't let him succeed. I wasn't going to.

And now…I was here. The lowest point of the entire mansion: the vault where Master Hand kept the prizes for winning the tournament. The first door had already been blown open by some sort of explosion, indicating Wario and Ashley were already here. No surprise there.

I say first door for a reason; despite his air of jovial calm, Master Hand knew how to get serious when he wanted to. Several tens of metres of solid concrete/metal alloy stood between anyone who entered the vault and the inner sanctum where the prizes were. It wasn't a fact he advertised but it was common knowledge (splashed with a healthy dose of rumor) that breaking into the vault was impossible. Or so it was said.

Judging by the state of the door I was standing outside of, Wario and Ashley meant business. I frowned. The hinges had been melted right through and the handle blown clean off. As I stared into the vault I could see that door was one of six so far. Wario and Ashley were working on the seventh.

I knew they were telling the truth about their lives. You can't fake that sort of pain in your features when talking but I still couldn't let them do it. For their own safety. I could've used the element of surprise (something I still had as their backs were turned) but I decided against it. I had to give them one last chance.

"Wario. Ashley. Stop this. No good will come of it." Ashley whirled around on the ball of her foot, eyes wide with shock. They quickly narrowed. Wario just sighed and slowly turned to face me.

"You just don't give up, do ya?" He sounded more tired than angry, contrasted by the burning hatred Ashley's eyes were giving me.

"Not when you're about to make a terrible mistake." Wario ignored me, instead turning to Ashley.

"I thought you put her to sleep. Why is she awake again?"

"I don't…I…" She trailed off, noticing the Monado in my hand. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN **YOU**!"

"Ashley, calm down," Wario said, but not taking his eyes off me. "What's she done?"

"She's got the Monado is what she's done! I thought there was no way she could've…DAMN IT!" Wario sighed again, deeper this time.

"Hold her off." Ashley's rage all but vanished. She tore her eyes away from the Monado and looked…almost fearfully, up at Wario.

"W-what? You can't be serious?"

"I'm always serious, kid. Hold her off until I break through to the inner vault."

"But she's got a Monado. It's protecting her so I can't make her sleep again!" Wario pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't _care _what you do as long as she doesn't interrupt me. Us."

"But…"

"Listen, Ashley, we're in the home stretch now. The only thing that stands between us and the score of a lifetime is several feet of steel wall. I just need…a little more time to break through it, okay? Now I need you to be a good girl and stop Robin, and whatever divine powers she's suddenly gotten, from interfering. Can you do that for me?" I studied Wario carefully. Ashley was hesitating for once but I could see he was going to change that. Beneath that calm and tired demeanour was a fire that burned even hotter than Ashley's. The desire to succeed. It was starting to show itself.

"…"

"Do you want to go back on the streets? If you don't stop her she'll ruin everything. Everything we worked for. All that planning. Gone."

"…"

"Do you remember the rain, Ashley?" Wario was whispering now but that only made this words all the more strong. "The cold and the wet? The looks people would give us when they passed us by? You don't want that to happen…_do you_?" Though she was staring down at her shoes now, I could see she was taking it all in. Her expression slowly shifted back to its original one…hatred.

"Yeah…yeah you're right! I can't let you stop us, Robin. We've come too far to stop."

"There's still time. Just here me out."

"No! Enough games!" A grin crossed Wario's face as he watched Ashley's outburst unfold. He vanished, slipping back through the sixth door to work on the seventh. Ashley stepped out in front of it.

"I don't want to fight you, Ashley."

I said…ENOUGH GAMES!" The whole room shook slightly as her hair started to crackle again. "I've been going too easy on you, Robin. Resorting to trickery and illusions through my dreams to stop you interfering. I think you're long overdue for some PHYSICAL punishment!"

"Don't do this…"

"Silence! Wario's right. The only thing that can stop us now is you and I'll die before I let that happen. I'll die before I betray the people counting on me to get this money. I'll die before going back to those streets." Her eyes were starting to glow red again and I resigned myself to the fact that she was beyond reason now; Wario's words had worked.

"…We're outside of an arena. Without the safety fields we could hurt each other. Even after everything you've done I still don't want to hurt you."

"Well that's toooo bad because I **_really _**want to hurt you!" She held up her hand where a small purple cloud was beginning to swirl. It hardened into a stick with an orb at the end. Ashley's wand. In response I drew my Levin sword and held it in the hand that wasn't holding the Monado. "That's hardly fair is it? Two on one?"

"You set the terms. This is what you wanted so this is what you get."

"Finally you're not spouting useless trash! Let's finish this just you and me."

"You'll lose." Her hair flashed white.

"You're so damn cocky! You think just because you're a Smasher and I'm an assist trophy that I'm somehow not as good as you?!

"Actually I was just going to say that because your anger is going to cloud your judgment I'll wait for you to make a mistake."

"You little…!" She smirked, beginning to levitate off of the ground. "Enough stalling. Even if I lose I'll have bought Wario enough time. Aaaand as long as I'm still here you're friends along with everyone else will stay asleep! You can't win this!"

"…I don't have to." Not waiting for a response, I extended the Monado's beam to its full length and charged forward. Not expecting me to attack first, Ashley was caught off guard. Barely able to block my attack, the tip of the blade nicked her skin at the shoulder. A thin stream of blood quantified it.

"I…I thought Monado's couldn't harm humans. It hurts."

"Not all of them. Ashley if you continue it'll do more than hurt. If I'm not careful I could kill you by accident!" She found the desperation creeping into my voice amusing by the looks of things.

"I'm not afraid of dying. I've been inside your head, Robin, and I know you're not either. That's what is going to make this that much more interesting." She vanished in a swirl of darkness, leaving me with nothing. With her body now gone, I fell off balance onto the floor.

I heard the spell before it hit, raising my Levin sword behind me to take the hit. The magic reflected off into the wall, sending rock fragments flying.

"Damn." I quickly got to my feet and shot a bolt of lightning out the sword to where Ashley was hovering. She vanished again, appearing to my right. I anticipated the movement but the Levin sword's metal sparked straight off her wands wooden handle. That's magic for you.

Spinning away from me (whilst also kicking me in the face) she jammed her wand into the ground. Immediately I felt heavier, like the whole world was pulling down on me. Taking advantage of my disorientation she fired a number of spells into my back, causing me to collapse.

Most of them burned like fire…probably because she was actually trying to set me on fire. I just about managed to turn my head to see her lopsided grin as she fired off spells with glee. She really wasn't planning to stop. Luckily my cloak was largely fire proof (another one of its many attributes) but I could still feel the heat through the fabric.

Gripping the Monado tighter, I remembered how I saw Shulk use it in battle and copied it. Mentally, I cycled through the arts until I got to the one I wanted.

"Jump!" The blade glowed green and I leapt up into the air, now free of Ashley's gravity spell. Without warning (surprising even myself at the force) I smashed the hilt of the Monado into her nose. Blood exploded pretty much everywhere. Grimacing, I pulled her ankle down to the floor and slammed her back into the floor with a sickening crack. "Stop this, Ashley, before I do any more damage to you!"

"I…" She paused to cough, even more blood surfacing. "I…don't…care. Even if I fail…Wario can take the money. He'll give it to our friends so they won't be poor anymore. If I die…that just means there'll be more for them." She coughed again, getting more blood onto my already soaked undershirt.

"Ashley come on just…" Out of the corner of my eye I saw her tap her want against my Levin sword. It vanished, being replaced by a much smaller metallic spoon. In the confusion she wrenched her arm free of my grip and yanked the spoon away from me, viciously backhanding me across the face with it.

The impact the spoon had left was going to form one hell of a bruise later. Ashley quickly wriggled out of my grasp and darted over to the far side of the room. She threw the spoon down at my feet as it changed back.

"You hit me. You actually hit me." Her hair faded back to black.

"I'm sorry." She scowled, wiping the some of the blood onto her dress. It blended in frighteningly well.

"That's the problem with you hero types. Always trying to be righteous and sorry."

"Do you not want me to be sorry?"

"You figure it out." She readied her wand again.

"Ashley this has to stop." I picked up my Levin sword.

"I'll _never _stop."

"And that's the problem with you villain types. Never know when to give up." A sardonic smile crossed her face.

"I guess we're both predictable then…"

"I guess we are." Silence.

"I'm still going to try to stop you," she said quietly.

"I know." More silence. "You don't have to."

"You just don't get it. If I don't then I'll have nothing but the clothes I'm wearing and my magic."

"You can do lots of things with magic."

"I can't create a future for myself."

"You can try."

"I _did _try," she insisted. "And look where it led me? Here."

"But…"

"I don't care what you have to say. Really, I don't. Break's over and now I'm going to destroy you!" The fire in her eyes returned and it sounded so matter of fact I was tempted to believe her. Not really though. I had a plan.

The force of her magic blast made me wince slightly but I endured it. This was all part of the plan. The next time it came I crossed the Levin sword over the Monado in a protective shield. The magic dissipated.

"Stop that!" Her next few attempts fell the same way. I could see her hair start to turn white again. The next blast was stronger but my barrier held. "Fight back, coward!" She teleported away but wherever she appeared I simply had to turn and parry. "Fight! Back!"

"No."

"A**r**g**h**! **Cur**se** you, Ro**bi**n. I've seen your dreams. I know your fears. They will never accept you! She will never love you! Take your rage out on me! Fight me!"**

"Maybe they won't and maybe _she _won't. I'm still not going to hurt you again." I finished my defiance with the smallest of smiles. Ashley picked up on it immediately.

**"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING ALL OUT. BLOCK THIS, COWARD!" **Teleporting directly in front of me, she unleashed the most devastating beam of magic I've ever felt besides Validar…at point blank. Even then, Validar lacked emotion and passion to back up his spells, something Ashley possessed a great deal of.

In response I uncrossed the swords, pointing them directly at Ashley's wand. Her face lit up when she realised I was finally going to fight her again; her joy was short lived and rapidly twisted into pained exertion as I let loose my own magic.

It quickly became a grudge match, neither of us willing to back down. Ashley pushing against me with a concentrated beam of dark magic while I pushed back with a combination of lightning magic from my Levin sword and ether waves from the Monado. Dark on light. Dynamic and yet still as the meeting point of our respective beams refused to budge.

The room was beginning to shake. Neither of us moved. The force of the continued pressure forced me to dig my heels into the ground, a feat not easily possible on the smooth concrete. Ashley was having more trouble, being shorter and lighter than myself. Having to contend with two separate energy blasts was also taking a toll on her.

"Give up, Ashley. You can't win like this."

**"I'll fight to the last breath, damn it!" **Just what I wanted. Ashley quickly gave way to the intense pressure the magic was exerting and was flung against the back wall. Thinking quickly, I diverted my beam of magic away from her and into the wall next to her; I didn't want to harm her any more than I already had.

"I win." In response Ashley's knees gave way, falling onto her back with another crack.

**"…I guess…**that was my last breath, huh?" Her hair and eyes faded back to their normal colors once again. Her wand fell uselessly at her side. I kicked it away from her.

"You're young, Ashley. Releasing that kind of power all at once was never going to end well."

"So?"

"You've drained all your magic. I goaded you into attacking me with your full power so you'd quickly become exhausted and unable to fight."

"…Damn tactician. I guess…I had it coming. Ughh…"

"You know what this means don't you?" I knelt down beside her.

"No."

"Without your magic, the spell holding everyone asleep will vanish. They'll wake up soon."

"You…you tricked me!"

"I already said that. You weren't the only one stalling. I just had to tire you out to win."

"Like some over active kid. So much for that." She coughed again, a thin stream of blood leaving her lips." I wiped it away onto my sleeve. "Don't touch me."

"You need help. Medical help."

"I don't want…your help…" She closed her eyes, falling unconscious under the combined stress of her injuries and magic depletion.

"Ashley!" I looked up to see Wario had appeared in the doorway. He quickly shoved me out of the way and knelt down next to her.

"She's not dead, just sleeping."

"I'm not stupid, I can see that!" He snarled.

"I don't want to have to fight you too."

"I'm not planning on. I just said I'm not stupid didn't I?"

"So…what happens now?" He looked down at the sleeping girl, brushing a strand of hair out of her eye. He looked almost…fatherly.

"I don't know. Without Ashley sustaining the dream field people are gonna wake up. Sooner or later they'll realise we're missing. Master Hand will throw a fit."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to prevent," I admitted. "That's why I had to stop you."

"…What? You're not making sense." I sat down but didn't disarm myself.

"I had a vision. Even before that I knew I had to stop you before you fully broke into the vault."

"Go on."

"I know Master Hand. I know what his ideals are and what he stands for. The Super Smash Brothers are his dream. A dream that he fully believes in and wants to share with everyone. The tournament embodies his dream. You, by not only disrupting the tournament but also attempting to steal the prize for winning is just about the worst thing you could do."

"…"

"If I'd let you succeed in getting the money then there's no telling what Master Hand would do. He'd never e_ver _stop trying to track down who did it and punish them in a way he seems fit. I don't mean jail."

"He'd never be able to trace it back to us. The items in the crates I stole all have the Smash logo on them so it could've been anyone. The cameras in here aren't working either. ROB and Megaman will have seen to that."

"Are they…?"

"They'll be fine. They'll probably have restored along with everyone else when Ashley fainted.

"Master Hand is an extra-dimensional superbeing. He'd have found a way to find out who did it. You didn't succeed in breaking in yet did you?"

"No," he muttered. "I'm close though. Just a few more minutes."

"Don't. As long as the vault remains sealed and the prizes untouched, Master Hand will be more lenient. He'll have less reason to chase after you."

"But then I'll leave with nothing. I'll go back to cursing Diamond Software's name in my sleep and end up back in a cardboard box in some back alley. Ashley too. Most of my friends will end up there eventually. Disco's a dying art so Jimmy will be forced out of work. Mona can't hold down a job to save her life. Kat and Ana are just kids but what will they grow up to be? There aren't any jobs around there that don't have Diamond Software's grubby paws on. 5 Volt just lost her job and relies on benefits. She can't support 9 Volt like that forever. The list goes on, Robin. You've…you've ruined not just my life but everyone I know as well. You heroes just never think things through."

"Well…"

"Will you turn us in?" He fixed me with a hard stare. "That's fine. You can do that but I've got a request."

"…Sure." He gestured down to Ashley's lifeless body.

"Leave her out of this."

"I'm sorry?"

"I said leave her out of this. I'll take the fall. Nobody has to know she was involved." He broke eye contact with me, instead looking over her with a much softer look. "She's just a kid. She's got a whole life ahead of her. A future. Something I don't have. Some future it'll be but at least it'll be one." He sighed heavily, wiping a hand across his forehead.

"I see so much of her in me and that isn't really a good thing but there's still time. Before Master Hand blasts me into oblivion or whatever I'll tell her to move away from Diamond city. Move as far away as possible and start again."

"…"

"It won't be easy. Maybe she'll end up on the streets of some other city with its own share of problems? Maybe she'll start a new life free from all the shit I've given her? Who knows? At least it'll be a life, something I can only dream of now, eh?" He sat back on his hands. "I won't try to run. I'm done running from my problems. Jimmy, Mona, Crygor….I'm sorry guys. At least I can say I tried."

"…No." I let both the Levin sword and the Monado fall from my grip.

"What?"

"I said no. I won't turn Ashley or you in."

"You won't?" He didn't seem very hopeful.

"No. And while I'm not going to let you steal the money I might be able to help you get it fairly."

"…"

"What if I win the tournament and give you the money?"

"You'd…do that? For me?"

"I would."

"Can you guarantee you'd win?"

"No, but it's the best chance you've got. It's either that or stay here and be turned in. It's your choice."

"…I guess my mind's been made up for me."

"I guess it has."

"But why though? You barely know me. I'm the guy who tried to make everyone relive their worst nightmares for a handful of coins."

"Yes. What you did was wrong, I know. Part of me still hates you for that," I confessed. "But you did what you did because you honestly believed there was no other way. You didn't do it for yourself but for the people you care about. That's something we have in common."

"Yeah…I guess so. Still…you'd give up millions in any currency you want for me?"

"Yes."

"But you could have anything! Anything you want!"

"Believe it or not the only thing I want…the only thing I ever wanted…was a simple life. No war or gore or anything, just a simple small house with a garden and someone to love waiting for me when I got back from working the fields." I closed my eyes hoping to picture it. Despite my efforts I couldn't, but instead being rewarded with the faintest feeling of warmth in its place.

"Wow…I…I feel like I'm intruding on something personal here."

"Haven't you basically been doing that this whole time," I countered.

"…Yeah." I could tell he was nervous about something, judging by the way he shifted his goggles. I could guess what he was going to say. "Um…Ashley told me what she saw in your mind. About…everything. What she said to you as well. She genuinely thought it was funny to taunt you the way she did. About your life and…_ahem_…love interest." I gave him a quizzical look, highlighted by raising of my eyebrow.

"I'm…sorry. Sorry for what Ashley did to you. She's a little messed up but even I know when too far is too far. Just to say…I don't have anything against you or…who you love, I guess. It's not my business or nothing but…well I hope things work out for you. I mean…"

"Wario…"

"…"

"Stop talking while you're ahead. While I'm still feeling generous."

"…Got it."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So how come you stole those plants from Olimar's garden?"

"Stole?" There was something weird about the way he said it. Like it wasn't quite… "Oh that! Yeah we realised people were becoming resistant to the dream spells so we figured we'd poison them instead."

"Through dairy products?"

"Yeah…"

"That doesn't sound…"

"Thought out? It wasn't. In case you haven't noticed I'm pretty desperate."

"Trust me…I noticed," I pointed out, gesturing to the (still wet) blood stains all over my shirt and cloak.

"…I don't regret my actions. Master Hand can create money out of nothing."

"That's true but the principle of Smash means more to him than that. Maybe he'd even just give you some if you asked."

"Nah he wouldn't. 'Not interfering in mortal lives' and all that jazz."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…So how's this going to work?"

"What?"

"Everyone's bound to be awake by now. How can we make it look like we were never here?"

"…I don't think everyone's awake yet."

"Huh?"

"Magic residue," I explained. "There should be just enough time left before Ashley's spell completely breaks. Take her back with you and mix in with the crowd. Pretend to wake up with everyone else and in the confusion you'll blend in. Master Hand won't suspect you."

"What about you? Before Ashley created that localised time field and ROB disabled the cameras you were just having a normal match with Palutena and Mr Game and Watch."

_A time field? _I pondered. _I wonder… _I pulled myself away from _those _thoughts. There's a time and a place. I'll ask about it later. Maybe that would be the key to my problem?

"We'll figure something out. Will Palutena remember anything?"

"No. I wiped her mind hypnotically. Hypnosis is the one thing I _can _do right."

"What about Mr Game and Watch?"

"What about him?"

"You hypnotised him. Did you wipe his mind too?"

"I didn't hypnotise him."

"...What?"

"I didn't need to. I simply asked him to obey me and he did of his own accord."

"What? Why? That doesn't make sense!"

"Tell me about it. I don't understand it either. Apparently he doesn't understand 'right and wrong'. I'll tell you about it some other time."

"Right…" I was intrigued by this new information but knew Wario was right; we had to move. We both stood up, Wario hoisting the still unconscious Ashley onto his shoulder.

"Again…thank you for this. It's not often you get a second chance."

"I did. Everyone does. Even you." He looked at me strangely, like the concept was somehow alien to him.

"…You're a remarkable woman, Robin."

"…Thank you." He nodded once but instead of walking out of the exit, he turned sharply back through the seventh door.

"What are you doing?" I called.

"Rigging the rest of these explosives to blow." He tossed a sticky bomb to me. "Stick it on the ground."

"Why?"

"To get rid of any evidence we were here. DNA and whatnot. Fire's very good at destroying that."

"Good thinking." A second later Wario passed me at a brisk pace.

"Out, Robin. I just set off a Bob-omb in there. We've got about six seconds before it blows and sets everything else off." I was in no hurry to find out what that looked like up close so I quickly followed him out (remembering to take the swords with me.)

Wario and I went wordlessly in opposite directions, apparently having nothing more to say to each other. The quiet 'bang' (muffled by the vault's thick walls) would've cut off any conversation anyway.

I found my way back to the room where Shulk and the others were still unconscious though now they were beginning to stir. I lay down silently next to Shulk, placing the Monado in his grasp once more.

"Thanks," I murmured. "I couldn't have done it without you." Though the sword gave me no reply…I could somehow tell it had heard. I smiled and closed my eyes once more. There were no dreams this time.

* * *

**A/N: What can I really say? Again, I'm sorry for not updating without warning but exams are serious business. They're hard and not fun but have do be done. They're done now and I'm back for good. I realise I may have scared you by not saying I was taking a break for a while and some of you may have even thought I was abandoning this fic. Like Shulk says: 'Not gonna happen!' I'm serious. I'm seeing this through to the end. I hope you'll stick around too!**

Who's that voice that Robin keeps hearing? Those who played Xenoblade Chronicles might know. Kind of spoilers but at this point who cares? Sorry there's a bit of blood in this chapter but I wanted to emphasise the seriousness of the situation. If I made you uncomfortable I'm sorry. Ashley's gravity spell is based of her move in the fan game 'Super Smash Bros. Crusade'. It causes anyone hit by it to double in weight. In Ashley's song it's stated 'I turned my teacher into a spoon'.

**I used that as the basis of her transforming the Levin sword into a spoon. Getting slapped with a spoon really hurts I'm serious! It's no laughing matter. The ether blast Robin uses is actually Monado Cyclone, an art from Xenoblade chronicles. However since Shulk can't use it in Smash, Robin would never have heard it by name and thus doesn't fully know what it is here.**

One review pointed out that it is implied Wario's mother is still alive. In one of the Mario Tennis games in the blooper reel, Wario's phone goes off and he answers it. It can be interpretted he answers it 'Ma?' as in mother but I always thought it sounded like 'Mwah?' like a general phone answering sound. Wario's mother is in the list of IMPLIED characters in the wiki so it's not really stated whether this is true or not. There's some other info to but that's also implied.

**XenoEmblem4TW:** Hopefully this chapter cleared up those confusions for you!

**Heman2000:** Well the poisonous gourds have been explained now. Is there more too it? Maybe. You'll probably appreciate that Monado stuff the most, right?

**Robotortoise:** I deliberately left typos in for Wario's speech just because that's the way I imagine him speaking. Like the rest of the Marioverse there aren't too many instances of voice acting so...I guess. Other typos I've got no excuse for. Thanks for your kind words! Much appreciated. That whole assist thing was kind of a red herring. Might be an interesting idea for a future fic.

**Kurokitsune:** Thanks, pal! Glad to know you've been enjoying it so far/been a long time reader. I try to involve the lore as much as I can (because too many people ignore it entirely. Marth is married already people! Lucina and Chrom existing is proof of that. Kind of)

**Wiltarrow:** I never really thought about the Gamer stage thing. I guess you're right! It's not a stage here. The Monado has all the arts and Shulk has used purge in this fic against Mewtwo. However purge like all arts has a timer so unless Shulk wanted to get no sleep and stay up using purge on everyone...yeah I think he'd rather focus his efforts on solving the mystery.

**Sydney:** Yes those are indeed jumbled up thoughts! I didn't want my chapter to be seven years long (because years now measure word count trust me) so I didn't include any Melia stuff. Trust me it crossed my mind but Shulk has matured a bit so wouldn't bring something like that up (at least in my view). Yeah I wrote it so you don't really need to know the lore to understand. Hope it helped!

See you next time.


	49. The aftermath

Robin (F) POV

_Oww…why does my head hurt so much? Why does everything hurt?_

"…Robin."

_My arms, my legs, my…mind. Why does it ache so much? What happened?_

"Robin." I opened my eyes a crack. I was back in the hospital wing. For a scary moment I thought I'd lost all my memories again. Of course then I realised in order to be able to think that, I couldn't have. So that left me…where exactly? "Robin!"

I sprang up, now fully awake; my face collided with a somewhat squishy object. My eyes scanned around quickly until I found a familiar figure (now hunched over on the floor in mild annoyance).

"Shulk?! What happened? Why am I here? And…" My eyes narrowed slightly. "…why was your face so close to mine?" He rubbed his nose at the thought.

"I didn't expect you jump up like that!" He defended. "I was checking your pulse to make sure you were still…" He trailed off. I frowned. Not the response I was expecting.

"I was still what? Shulk…what's going on?"

"Robin I was so worried," he explained, though not actually answering my question, I noted. Still, the relief washing over his features was more apparent than I'd expected. Just what was going on? "You weren't waking up!"

"Well…I'm awake now." I checked beneath the blanket draped over me. I was still clothed. "Start from the top. Why am in bed?"

"I told you, you weren't waking up. Everyone else did."

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember?" He asked, giving me a puzzled expression. "Ashley putting everyone asleep. Us and Mewtwo cornering her and Wario in one of the mansion's back rooms?"

"I remember that. What happened after?" He frowned.

"I'm not really sure. I woke up lying on the floor of that same room. Mewtwo and Palutena woke up soon after but you…you didn't."

"…"

"Next thing I know Master Hand was shouting orders and throwing a fit because someone tried to break into the Vault. I'm assuming that was Wario's work. The weird thing is both he and Ashley were both accounted for back at the stadium and the vault's inner layer was still intact. Master Hand said that whoever it was knew what they were doing but suddenly stopped for whatever reason. Like they'd given up."

"That does sound pretty strange," I admitted. Inside I was just grateful he didn't know the truth. If he knew I'd picked up…no…was _chosen by_ the Monado and stopped Wario and Ashley I don't know what would happen.

"Do you know what I think?" I met his gaze but he gave nothing away.

"…No."

"I think you stopped them." So much for not knowing the truth.

"W-what? That's silly…and also completely unfounded!" I'm not the best liar but there was no way he'd be able to work it out. No way. Admittedly I was sounding less and less confident the more I said it.

"It would explain why you didn't wake up."

"You know how badly I was affected by the nightmares. Just more of the same."

"And why your body aches all over."

"How did you kno…" I quickly stopped myself but it was too late. Shulk raised an eyebrow as if to challenge me.

"Robin…there's only one way you'd have been able to resist sleeping for so long."

"…Shulk I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to…"

"I'm so proud of you!"

"…What?"

"You heard me." His face told no lie: he was positively beaming at me. "Do you know what this means?"

"…"

"I was right! I was right and I'm so happy I was! You _are _worthy of wielding the Monado! I knew you were worthy I just knew it!" I allowed a small smile to form. He looked like an ecstatic child what with all his bouncing around.

"Well I mean…"

"You've got to tell me everything! How did it feel? What arts did you use?" A groan from me quickly shut him up. "Sorry! I guess you're still aching, right?"

"Yeah. Why though?"

"It's just a side effect of using the Monado. It drains a lot out of you but you get used to it." I would later find out (but not from Shulk) that the reason Dunban's arm didn't work properly was Monado related. I guess he just didn't want to scare me. That was something I guess.

"I guess this means I'm 'worthy' then," I said, miming the little air quotes.

"Exactly! No silly little time travel spell is going to stand in the way of you now. You can finally be with your Lucina."

"Y-yeah." I was honestly too tired to blush but the feeling was there. Happiness tinged with the tiniest amounts of relief. Shulk spoke my next thoughts out loud.

"All this time you were saying how unworthy you were and how it would never work out. I even tried to get you to touch the Monado before but you refused. I guess it took a life threatening crisis to get you to touch it, huh?"

"I…I don't think we were ever in any danger. Not really. Thanks for the support though. I…uh…really appreciate it." He smiled gently.

"Think nothing of it. But what do you mean? About us never being in danger, I mean."

"Ashley and Wario never wanted to hurt anybody. They just tried to make themselves seem a lot more dangerous than they really were so people would get scared and leave them alone."

"Doesn't that make people _more_ likely to try to stop them? Look what happened to us." I sighed, lowering my head back down to the pillow.

"I didn't say they thought it through. They were just desperate, I think. You can't fake expressions and passion like they did. Ashley especially." That was true enough. That look of anguish when I'd finally manage to overpower her was going to stay with me for quite some time. Perhaps it would never be unburned from my mind, who knows?

"Still…doesn't make what they did okay. I mean come on! They made everyone relieve their worst nightmares night upon night and this is the Smashers we're talking about! Between them they've witnessed more trauma than anyone could hope to know."

I sank my head a little lower. He had a point. I still remember walking into the mess hall for the first time after the nightmares came. Those weren't people I saw sitting at the tables, they were ghosts. Broken shadows of their former selves, forced to relieve their most painful experiences. I'd figured out a long time ago the mind is the most terrible weapon of them all…just look at what I had become?

Trapped in a cycle of depression until further notice. Luigi, who I'd initially mistaken (and harshly judged) for an incompetent layabout, was the worst of all. You don't express such pain like that by being player 2 your whole life. Or maybe he did, eternally trapped in his brother's shadow, never getting the recognition he deserved. That'd be enough to make anyone doubt themselves.

"I….I get it. I understand why they did what they did…" Shulk raised an eyebrow. "…but it doesn't mean I have to agree. You're right, they did some terrible things and maybe that's unforgivable but this has gone on long enough. I don't want any else to suffer anymore, guilty or otherwise."

"You're just saying that because you're tired and want me to leave."

"Maybe. You know me too well."

"Well I'm afraid you can't go back to sleep just yet. We've got to see Master Hand."

"Oh? Oh right about the tournament. I suppose we've had to reschedule what with everything that's happened."

"Um…" Shulk turned away, apparently not willing to meet my gaze.

"Shulk…how long was I out for?"

"That was quick. I thought it would take you longer to work out."

"Shulk!" He sighed, propping the Monado against the nightstand.

"A little over a week."

"A little over a _week!?_"

"I told you, you weren't waking up! Now you know why I was so worried! I thought the Monado had drained you completely. I thought…I thought I'd lost you again." My rising anger dissipated almost instantly.

"…It's nice that you care. Thank you, Shulk. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"Thanks but…don't mention it." A slightly awkward silence followed.

"I'd hug you but I'm still too stiff to get up properly."

"It's fine."

"…Well now I know why I ache so much. It's not just the Monado's power but lack of muscle usage. They're started to seize up because I've been lying here doing nothing for the past week."

"That isn't the only thing that's being doing nothing for a week."

"What do you mean?"

"The tournament. Master Hand tried to postpone it because of the chaos that happened after our match was interrupted…but eventually conceded that we couldn't delay any longer. Robin, the tournament ended while you were sleeping."

"While I was sleeping," I repeated dumbly. So many emotions flew through my mind in that one second I thought my head would burst. A bit of an overreaction maybe but it was still big news.

"The general consensus among the Smashers was that the tournament couldn't continue until whoever sabotaged our match was found. So…Master Hand created an algorithm that charted the performance of all teams in the final rounds to see who would have likely won. It was based on previous match results and technique and things like that."

"And? Who won?"

"Olimar and Pikachu."

"What?! Are you serious? Olimar won?"

"Apparently he was the ideal candidate. His match stats were the best out of everyone. Pikachu too. Master Hand does have a point."

"How so?"

"If we'd gotten to the final I don't think we could've beaten them. Olimar's Pikmin can disrupt and grab me out of my visions and outrange the Monado. The Pikmin also collectively resist all of your spells. He wouldn't have gotten as far as he did without being able to manage them properly."

"But…but you can't just give somebody the win based on pure probability!"

"I agree with you, Robin, but Master Hand was only operating on the will of the other Smashers. Smash bros has always been a democracy. They have a point too. Speaking from their point of view: 'Who's to say whoever disrupted our match won't try again'?"

"Because we know who was behind it!" I sad, feeling a little exasperated. "We know they won't try again."

"The Smashers don't know that," Shulk reminded. "Are you going to tell them one of their own was responsible for everything over the past few weeks?"

"W-well…no. No, I'm not. Wait, aren't you? I thought you wanted to turn them in?"

"It's like you said. I don't have to agree with what they did…but I understand why."

"Hah. Well that's something."

"Now we just have to convince Master Hand of that."

"W-what?" Shulk frowned.

"We have to tell Master Hand what we know. I said he's a little on edge, remember? Now he can rest easy."

"We can't. I promised."

"Are…are you serious? Why not?"

"You know what Master Hand would do if he found out who it was. Or rather…we don't and that's what scares me more. Wario and Ashley weren't being deliberately evil. They're just…" I struggled to find the right words. "Misguided and very, VERY, desperate. You heard their story, right?"

"Well yeah but…"

"And I promised them in exchange for not breaking into the vault that I'd…" My blood ran cold. I could actually start to feel it congeal in my blood vessels such was the sudden shock. "Oh no…"

"What? What is it?"

"I…I was asleep for a week. With the tournament over there isn't a way for me to legitimately win that money."

"You were…going to give all your winnings to them?"

"In exchange for them not breaking into the vault. I thought maybe Master Hand would be more lenient if nothing was missing."

"Actually I think he's more annoyed that the tournament was disrupted at all and his ideals of 'friendship and camaraderie' were violated. But seriously…you were going to give away all your money…just like that?"

"Well…yes." I met his gaze. He wasn't exactly judging me. Just…observing. "I mean…what would I need money for? I was just going to give it to charity anyway. As great as Ylisse is there are still slums. If Chrom hadn't found me I'd have ended up there. It's only fair I give something back." Shulk shook his head, running his hands through his hair slowly.

"Oh Robin…your selflessness never ceases to amaze me. I wish I was as altruistic as you sometimes." This time I couldn't stop the blush from forming.

"K-knock it off! I'm just saying what I would do, okay? Why…what were you going to do with your half?" He shrugged.

"Give most of it to charity."

"So you're not so different after all!" I said, pointing a finger. I immediately regretted the decision, my arm aching so tremendously I lowered it again.

"But…" he held up his hand, "…I _was _going to set some aside to build a little place for me and Fiora to share. I feel guilty even taking a penny for myself when there are people less fortunate. Though the way her eyes lit up when we discussed it…how could I resist? A little cottage outside of Colony 9. Nothing special."

"Shulk that is so, so special! I almost wish I had someone to do that with." He snapped his head back towards mine.

"Don't start that again. We've already determined you're worthy enough to wield _the Monado _for crying out loud! A simple time travel spell should be a piece of cake."

"Should," I pointed out. "And even if that works there's no guarantee she'd feel the same way."

"You're _still _doubting yourself even after everything that happened? Everything you've done?" Shulk jumped to his feet and grabbed my hand (though with a delicacy I didn't think possible from one so clearly passionate). "Robin I don't think you realise what you did! YOU solved the mystery of the nightmares! YOU discovered the identities of both the nightmare caster and put a stop to their plans. Not only that but you didn't let your anger take control, even after everything they put you through. All those sleepless nights, all that taunting, all that pain…and you didn't give in. You made them a fair offer instead of turning them in. That's the mark of a true hero right there. Or heroine I guess. My point still stands."

I sighed internally. As much as I loved Shulk, was he really going to do this whole speech every time I even tried to be cautious? It was great to know he cared, really it was…but it was just overkill now.

"And the most amazing part about all this is you did it on your own while I was asleep on the floor! The Mondo didn't choose me or anyone else in that room to stop them. It chose YOU. Now stop trying to mope about and get out of bed!"

"Shulk…no."

"W-what?" I raised a tired eyebrow, trying to supress a grin.

"I'm exhausted. As great as your speech was, it isn't just going to wish away my aches. I understand where you're coming from given what I've been like in the past but that part of my life is over. No more moping and feeling sorry for myself…I promise. I'm…at peace now. Whatever happens between Lucina and I."

"…So I didn't have to another uplifting speech?" I smiled again, this time a little more warmly.

"Not really. It's still nice to know you care so much."

"Man…" He muttered, scratching the back of his awkwardly, "…I feel like a real idiot now. Of course you can fend for yourself. The Monado wouldn't have chosen you if that wasn't the case."

"But there was a time when I _couldn't _fend for myself," I reminded gently. "And who helped me find the light? You did. With as many big, glorious speeches as necessary."

"So you're saying you've outgrown me then," he said, mirth creeping back into his voice.

"I think a little part of me will always have room for you, Shulk."

"…"

"…"

"…You said you're not going to sit up so I can hug you, right?" I gave him a wry smile.

"No…why?"

"I guess I'll just have to come down to you then." Then, before I knew what was happening Shulk had leaned down and embraced me. I was still on the bed so the position was a little awkward but at that moment I couldn't have cared any less. At least until I felt a small crunch in my shoulder.

"Was that…?"

"Yeah. Side effect of lying down doing nothing. Joints seize up."

"…Sorry for popping it," he mumbled, but made no move to get off me.

"It's fine."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Even if we're not going to tell Master Hand what we know, he still wants to see you."

"That makes sense," I reasoned. "I was the only person not to wake up. Even then, I only did so after a whole week. He'll want to know why."

"But we can't tell him the truth."

"I'm…a heavier sleeper?" A grin crossed Shulk's face.

"That's the Robin I know!" The smile dropped. "But seriously what are we going to tell him?"

"I don't know."

"We have to tell him _something._"

"Not necessarily," I figured, brushing a few strands of Shulk's hair out of my eye. "It's like you said. From their point of view they don't know who's behind this. Thus, we have leeway in determining the effects of abilities. Not knowing anything for definite, we can just lie and get away with claiming we don't know either."

"That's…actually really good logic."

"That's why I'm the tactician." Shulk said nothing but gave another small grin. I nodded, taking one last look around the hospital wing. Still as white and boring as ever. Hopefully this was the last time I'd have to be here. "Right then…I'm going back to sleep. When I wake up, hopefully I won't ache as much.

"Right", Shulk said, taking a space on the unoccupied bed next to me. "Then let's go and find Master Hand."

"Agreed."

That was the plan. Not tell him the truth. That's what I intended. So why did it feel, even though I held all the cards…like I was missing something?

* * *

Those big double doors never got any less impressive no matter how many times I came here. Now that I thought about it, this might actually be the _last _time I would ever come here; with the tournament over I wouldn't have any need to see Master Hand…or stay in the mansion in general.

That was a strange thought. Though I'd only been here a few weeks more had happened than I'd ever thought possible in such a short time span. I'd turned up for a fighting tournament only to meet a 'clone' of myself from a different reality. Then I'd gotten depressed because he had a wife and I didn't (which he'd no end made me feel terrible about). THEN the nightmares started and then I'd reconciled with my clone.

Then matches and more matches and getting erased from existence. Never thought I'd say that. Then I came back and 'solved' the mystery. Or rather I didn't because Master Hand didn't need to know that. I sighed. Was my life destined to never be simple or straightforward? I banished the thought. My views on destiny were negative at the best of times and negativity wasn't something I required an abundance of right now.

"Robin, are you alright?" Shulk's voice snapped me back to reality. "You've been staring at the door for a while now."

"I…was just thinking."

"About?"

"So many things. Oh so many. None of which were relevant. Let's get this over with," I said, gesturing to the door.

"Right." Shulk knocked three times in rapid succession.

**"Enter." **A voice that was unmistakably Master Hand's drifted through the woodwork. The doors were pulled open by an invisible force. We stepped inside. Master Hand was floating above his desk as usual. Did he look more…tired than usual? With no facial expressions to read it was hard to tell. It was just the impression I got.

"Robin's awake," Shulk said.

**"Yes, I can see that."**

"And I've brought her to you as requested."

**"Yes…I can see that too." **We just stood there awkwardly until he told us to sit down. We did (immediately remembering how hard the chairs were). Shulk winced slightly, same as me. **"Robin, tell me everything."**

"I…don't understand? What makes you think I know anything?" I said, in as innocent a tone as I could get away with without seeming suspicious.

**"Because things happen for a reason. You were the ONLY one out everyone present not to wake up. You must know why this is."**

"I'm afraid I don't. One second I was in a match against Palutena and Mr Game and Watch and the next…I was in bed. Master Hand gave nothing away. He just…floated there, observing the pair of us. Eventually he spoke up.

**"…You will forgive me if I believe you to be withholding the truth from me."**

"…Look, Sir, Robin has had a rough time lately," Shulk began. Master Hand ignored him.

**"However I do not believe your intent to be malicious. I think…no…I will start from the top. I'm going to be frank with the pair of you." **He lowered himself slightly to our level; the desk vanished to make room for him. **"There are a small, but very vocal group of individuals who think YOU are the one responsible for this."**

"This?"

**"Everything," **he clarified. **"Look at it this way. One second a completely normal match of Smash is taking place and the next everyone, including myself, is waking up a sleep they didn't know they'd entered. Except…for you." **Two fingers stabbed in our general direction. **"YOU were both found along with Palutena and Mewtwo in a storage room of no real significance back in the mansion."**

"You can't seriously be suggesting…"

**"I am not suggesting anything. I am merely referring to facts…unless there is something you wish to tell me, Shulk? **Shulk kept his mouth shut. **"No? Very well I will continue. Now maybe a teleporter malfunctioned or something else along those lines but it WOULDN'T explain why Mr Game and Watch was found with us on Battlefield and Mewtwo was found with you."**

"…" We both said nothing.

**"And why the contents of my vault were very nearly stolen. The damage would suggest a coordinated attack so it isn't a spur of the moment deal. This was planned. The materials used were explosive devices belonged to the Smash matches so they can't be traced. This was organised. The cameras in both Battlefield and the vault were disabled with Megaman and ROB claiming to have no knowledge of these events. ROB's emotional relay was also damaged. This was sabotage. These are all very serious incidents you will no doubt agree."**

"Emotional relay?" Shulk asked.

**"Yes. He insisted on having it installed after the events of the Subspace emissary. For…personal reasons. That is unimportant right now.**

We nodded. A sinking feeling in my chest was beginning to develop as the charges piled up. Still…it was all just wild accusations without proof.

**"Now…imagine how it looks from my perspective when this has all happened with you two and Palutena and Mewtwo a relatively short distance away. And ALL of you claiming to be asleep like the rest of us and have no knowledge of any of these events."**

"That's…very unfortunate."

**"Yes I suppose it is," **Master Hand conceded, floating a little higher. **"But some people in the mansion don't seem to share that sentiment. They think you, more specifically you, Robin, were involved somehow." **For the second time in a short time, my blood ran cold.

"M-me?! You can't be serious!"

"I object to these accusations!" Shulk shouted, jumping up out his chair with enough force to make it keel over. "I refuse to believe Robin had anything to do with this!"

**"Sit down, Shulk. I haven't finished yet." **The chair righted itself. Though he hadn't raised voice, there was a certain steely quality to Master Hand's words. Shulk, looking down at me then back to Master Hand…and sighed, taking a seat once more.

"I appreciate the defence, Shulk, but we must hear Master Hand out if we are to discover the truth."

**"I quite agree." **His voice returned to normal **"Think of it this way. Of the people in that room, you are the one most associated with magic."**

"But Palutena and Mewtwo both use magic or magic like abilities."

**"But you are the only one linked to dark magic. Every Smasher has at least a basic knowledge of every other Smasher. It is relatively common knowledge that you were part of…or at least associated with the Grimleal back in your homeland, a cult of dark magic. Palutena is the goddess of light. Mewtwo has supporters and advocates to his case because he is a returning veteran. You're a newcomer with relatively little support. Shulk has no magic. Ether arts are different."**

"What?! But that's…that's…favoritism! Fame abuse!" I would've stood up to make my case but seeing how Shulk got shut down for doing so made me think twice.

**"Perhaps but they have a point. Also, you were the only not to wake up with everyone else. It has been argued that it could due to you expending a large amount of magical energy at once and needing time to recover."**

"That's not true at all! My magic is all offense based anyway!"

**"I'm fully aware of your abilities, Robin."**

"I…I think I'm going to need a pretty good defence lawyer to get me out of this."

**"Maybe. I do know someone but I don't think it'll be necessary."**

"What do you mean?"

**"Who do you think has been defending you while you've been asleep?" **The realisation dawned on me.

"You. You've been defending me? Why?"

**"Come now, Robin. Do you actually think that you were responsible for this? You're reading between the lines a bit too much. I'm an excellent judge of character in more ways than one."**

"You got that right," Shulk muttered.

**"And besides I made it clear it was only a very small minority that thinks you had anything to do with this. You've got supporters as well."**

"I…I have?"

**"Of course. Your male counterpart and his version of Lucina have been defending you since the get-go. Of course your detractors tend to ignore them because of how close they are to you but the ****_do _****listen to Lucario. His power to read the aura has put a stop most of the dissenters. He claims you to be clean and they believe him."**

"Who are these 'dissenters' then."

**"It matters not. Some of the more unruly assists who will take a pot-shot at any Smasher given the opportunity. Try to gain some leverage to be made a proper participant of Smash bros."**

"Well that's a relief," I breathed half-heartedly. Even now I remembered the list of names I'd found on Master Hand's desk. All those Assist Trophies signing up for a chance to become a Smasher. I tried to put it out of mind. A problem for another day…and hopefully for someone else to deal with.

**"But…my point still stands. I believe you to be withholding information and now that you know my full thoughts on the situation I'm going to ask you again. What do you know about these events?"**

"I…" I struggled to find the right words. Sure Wario and Ashley were in the wrong and Master Hand was being much more reasonable than I'd thought he'd be but still…I didn't know what he'd do to them. "I…don't know anything. Sorry."

**"Is that so? How…interesting. Do you wish to amend your statement in any way?"**

"I…" I stole a sideways glance at Shulk. His face gave nothing away, much to my disappointment. "No." At that, Master Hand snapped his fingers. A small television screen, not unlike the plasma screen that sometimes hung in the courtyard, faded into existence. A still image flickered into view. I waited for it to begin playing but it did not; it appeared there was only a picture.

**"Do you know what this is?" **We shook our heads. **"It was recovered from the video footage in the vault the day it was broken into. Whoever sabotaged it only managed to disable the internal circuits. The external ones, while of a much lower quality were in better condition. This is all that has been salvaged." **The image in the centre of the screen enlarged itself. It was blurry and some parts blacked out, no doubt from the attempts to disable it but there was no denying what it was showing. Me. I felt my muscles tense up, locking into position. All that extra rest had gone to waste then.

There…there was no way. What were the chances? It was me but not only that, I was dual wielding both my Levin sword and the Monado mid-swing. The missing pixels had hidden Ashley behind a wa;; of darkness. I thanked Naga for being merciful for if she'd been discovered it would've been a lot harder to explain.

"…" I stole another glance over to Shulk. He looked just as surprised as I was feeling but I could see the tiniest tugging at the corner of his lips was starting to form. I looked back to the image. I guess he was just happy he'd confirmed his suspicions about me using the Monado. I had to admit, I almost looked…no other word other than 'cool' using two swords at once. Master Hand snapped me back to reality soon enough.

**"Now…how do you suppose this looks when contrasted with your statements just now? They don't seem to add up, do they?"**

"Maybe it's been forged," I tried weakly. Master Hand literally swatted away my attempt, gesturing with his body.

**"I do not believe some would go to such lengths to frame you despite how methodically this was planned out. They wished to destroy the cameras as evidenced by the lack of quality, not falsify them."**

"Well…I still don't remember that. I must've been controlled or brainwashed into doing this."

**"And yet you appear to fighting against someone who unfortunately has not been captured in this image. And before you tell me otherwise your body language and speech patterns have already given you away."**

"…"

**"The Robin I know would not simply deny or deflect suspicion but offer to help and solve this mystery. Remember we've had a similar conversation before back when this all started."**

"I…um…" He had a point. Lots of points, all of which were very good.

**"I will reiterate that I don't believe you to be acting maliciously, Robin. Perhaps you are being blackmailed into remaining silent. Is this the case?"**

"No, of course not!"

**"Then allow me to. How do you think it would look if I showed this image to everyone? Incontrovertible proof that you were not asleep while everyone else was. What would your defenders say then? Would they even defend you anymore? What about your opponents? Though they are small in number now they could ****_easily _****multiply with this new evidence in hand."**

"…You're right," I put in quietly.

**"Oh?"**

"That _is_ blackmail."

**"And so is this. While it is common knowledge of your association with the Grimleal it is relatively uncommon knowledge that you were created solely to be the dark avatar of the Fell Dragon, Grima. One doesn't get a much more villainous association than that."**

"The Shepherd's would defend me!" I stated, feeling the anger start to well up again. I knew what Master Hand was trying to do but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Playing with the darkest part of my life was underhanded. Literally. "They know the truth of me."

**"And yet the Smasher's do not. Are they really likely to take the word of some otherworldly beings closely associated with you? Perhaps they think you brainwashed them."**

"…"

**"Yes. I wish it wasn't necessary to do this but I do not feel I am being unreasonable. I haven't asked anything of you that you do not usually give me. The truth. Why you are not providing it in this instance concerns me. Is someone you care about being held to ransom? Chrom and all the people you invited from your world were all accounted for upon waking up." **I hadn't even considered that. Still, it was good to know they were safe.

"No, it isn't that."

"**Then what?" **He lowered his voice down to a whisper. **"Robin, I promise you no harm will come to you or anyone else you care about within these walls. You are perfectly safe. However the events that have taken place recently cannot be ignored so lightly. I must know the truth behind them. If there is ANYTHING you know that can help, I will be indebted to you. Please…I do not want to have to ask again." **I grimaced internally. He seemed sincere. At the end of the day he wasn't really going to threaten me, that much was obvious. Still…I had to tell him something. Something I could get away with without telling the w_hole _truth.

"Fine…you got me. I know what's going on." I saw Shulk stiffen slightly but he (thankfully) remained silent."

**"Thank you."**

"But…" I continued. "I can't tell you all of it."

**"And why might that be?" **He hummed. The desk faded back into view beneath him.

"Because…they're afraid."

**"They? So there is more than one. As I suspected. Afraid of what?"**

"You. Many other things as well, none of them within their control. They're just desperate, Master Hand. Now," I said, clearing my throat. "I'm not in any way going to pretend that what they did was right or even justifiable. Mental damage is just as important as physical damage and it is in this way that they have harmed a great many of us. But they too bear severe mental scarring. They did what they did because they were desperate and believed there was no other option. I've made a deal with them that they will cease their activity but in order for it to stand I can't say who they are. You _know _what lengths I've gone to to do this," I said, gesturing to the still image of me still on screen.

"You know I've succeeded in calling off their attack because your vault is still intact and its contents undisturbed. I just ask that you let this slide because at heart I know they're not bad people."

**"…I can tell you've put a lot of thought into this, Robin. However I cannot simply allow these actions to stand if they pose a danger to…"**

"But they don't", I argued. "Not anymore. You just have to let me deal with them my way instead of yours. Look at it like this. It wasn't an invasion or an attack or anything like that. They could've kept us in a state of perpetual turmoil by controlling our dreams but they didn't. They could've brought an army into the mansion to take over while we were sleeping but they didn't. They didn't come for conquest like this Subspace army I've heard about. They're not like that."

**"That is true. Their actions have only disrupted us and it hasn't gone beyond that. However, you have told me more than you know. I now know the ones behind this are Ashley and Wario." **My blood was starting to run cold so often now I might as well have fully committed to becoming a reptile.

"….How…..how did you even…..work that…out?" I finally got out. Was Master Hand psychic? "Are you psychic?" I asked.

**"No, just observant." **Shulk remained silent, clearly not believing him. I was with him on that.** "I've actually known for some time. When we all woke up after your match was interrupted, Ashley had some injuries and mild scarring on her face that were not present before. She also seemed to be limping. When questioned, Wario spoke for her and told me she fell. I…did not believe that. She was also clearly exhausted from something. A symptom of magical drainage. I had Lucario read her aura to confirm that for me. She was totally devoid of magic."**

"…"

**"Then when this security image was salvaged and I saw you fighting somebody who couldn't be seen, I put two and two together. I guessed Ashley couldn't have been working alone and when you told me 'they' were responsible, there you go. Am I…correct?"**

"Yes. Yes you are."

"I don't get it," Shulk said, butting in. "Why did you make it seem as if you didn't know? Why did you ask for me to bring Robin here if you already knew this whole time?"

**"Robin has already answered that. I didn't believe their actions to be malicious. I knew Robin was present so must have known what was going on but I had to wait for her to wake up. Then when she did, she gave the most wonderful speech to me just now about how it wasn't necessary for me to pursue them. Her words were filled with a genuine passion and concern for them, confirming my suspicion."**

"So…you were never planning to blackmail me?"

**"No, what do you take me for? I just wanted to see how far you'd go to defend them. If I judged your conviction to be weak then I would have immediately detained Wario and Ashley. However, since you clearly believe so strongly that they deserve another chance…I will grant one."**

"You…you will? Really?"

**"I will pretend that this conversation has not taken place and tell the Smashers and guests that I found some Shadow Bugs had made it past the mansions boundaries. It was that which caused the dreams. The vault will simply be an unexplained mystery."**

"So…"

**"However, as penalty for their crimes, I will not give a single unit of money to either Ashley or Wario. I am aware of their situation and I know to try and steal from me they must be incredibly desperate…however, they have committed ****_grave_**** crimes on my soil and many Smashers have been hurt in more ways than one. They would be very glad to get their hands on the perpetrator but seeing as you are willing to vouch for them I will not give them that opportunity."**

"But…"

**"But what?"**

"Doesn't that mean everything they went through was for nothing? That they failed."

**"Yes. It does." **He flexed his fingers slightly, the steely edge to his voice creeping in again. **"And it is ONLY on your vouch that I don't pursue this any further. We're in a separate dimension and rules are very different. They could never see the light of day again. I consider my actions here to be EXTREMELY lenient. Do you not agree?"**

"Your generosity knows no bounds," I agreed, though not daring to look directly at him. Who knew Master Hand could be so…scary? Shulk seemed more conflicted by the idea but ultimately said nothing.

**"Excellent!" **He said, his voice taking on a more jovial tone.** "Then the matter is concluded." **

"I…I guess it is." It felt weird saying that. After so many twists and turns it was finally…over. So why, why, why, did it feel like I'd missed something? Master Hand apparently didn't share that sentiment and promptly rose from behind the desk.

** "Show yourselves out. I have business to attend to. Some guests I have to send invites to."**

"Guests?"

**"Future Smash hopefuls," **he clarified**. "They tend to show up in the week after the finishing ceremony to display their talents and meet with other hopefuls. I don't need to tell you I'm a strong believer in interpersonal relationships. Incidentally, the finishing ceremony will be held tomorrow evening. I hope you can both attend." **He made his way to the door as if to leave but turned one final time back towards us.

**"In hindsight I should've realised when it was clear the vault had been attacked. Only Wario would try such a thing, seeing as what it contains. Sometimes the most obvious clue seems ****_too _****obvious and is hence discarded." **He chuckled lightly before disappearing. I failed to the humor in the situation.

"So…does that mean we win?" Shulk asked after some time had passed. "We solved the mystery right?"

"But why…"

"But why do I feel like we haven't?" He finished. He scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah I'm not sure. I honestly feel a bit deflated."

"Me too. I know we did the right thing but…I still feel bad about it."

"I don't think it's that simple. There was never any 'right thing' for us to do. Right from the start we only had bad choices. In the end we were still only faced with bad choices. We still had to choose. If I'm honest…I think you made the best one you could have. It may not be right but sometime the best choice isn't the right one."

"Well we both know that from personal experience," I said softly.

"Yeah. I guess we do."

"…"

"…I forgot to ask Master Hand about just giving Olimar the win." I got up from the chair, hopefully for the last time. "Still…probably best not to argue with Master Hand right now."

"He can be pretty scary when he wants to be. I'm just grateful he stayed on our side."

"Me too. Me too."

"…" I wiped the sweat I didn't know I had from my palms and onto my cloak. "I…I think there's one last thing we have to do."

"Oh? What's that?" I frowned.

"I have to be sure. We have to talk to Olimar."

* * *

**A/N: Because the world of fanfiction and writing in general needed more cliffhangers, right? A bit of fluff, a bit of plot, everyone's happy. I know some of you life the fluff and I don't blame you. I like it too! Also felt I needed to lampshade Shulk's tendency to give uplifting speeches to Robin. Still, all is well.**

** Many ideas for how this chapter was going to play out crossed my mind but ultimately I went with this one. If it feels like an anticlimax...that's because it was supposed to be. No big bad or ultimate evil that needs defeating as is the standard for Smash fics. Ermegurd guyz Tabuu and subspace r back we gotta stop them. Yeah I've already said what I think of that before so I won't again.**

** Just some villains with motivations that don't begin and end with 'we're evil and hate the Smashers/want to take over the universe...for some vague reason. Somebody reviewed saying they expected more. I respect that. Anybody who knows me (so no one) knows that Super Paper Mario is a personal favourite game of mine.**

** Count Bleck did actually cross my mind at some point but figured there's enough fics with a generic big bad as it is (even if in his own game Bleck is more sympathetic). Still, I stand by what I've done with this fic. Hey we've got very few chapters left to go (probably 1-2, 3 at max) so you might as well stick around! If you've made it this far...you're awesome. Have a great day!**

**XenoEmblem4TW: **I agree it was a nice little reference, though one that seems to have slipped Robin's mind as of yet. A lot did just go down so maybe you can forgive her. Glad you like the references.

**Wiltarrow: **You're pretty much spot on there. Game and Watch's involvement will likely be elaborate on pretty soon.

**Skeptic: **The Monado being like Mjolnir is actually a clever comparison. I like it!

**Spartan Yoshi 90: **Not quite sure what you're refering to but it's good to see you're still here!

**Thunderbird013: **Thank you so much! I'm truly honoured you feel this way and...well I don't really know what to say. The criticism is fair. I never claimed to be a good writer, just a person who had an idea for a fic. I talked a bit about Bleck above so you get the idea. Maybe if things had been different that's the way it would've gone? Who knows. Thanks again for your support.

**Heman2000: **I'm sure Wario would make a good tactician. He's a lot smarter than he ever lets on. Running a business isn't easy. Not sure what questions you have but I'll do my best to answer them.

**Next up, chapter 50. If you too can do basic maths then you'll have figured that also. We're very nearly at the end. Are you sad? I kind am. I put a lot of work into this.**

** P.S. Olimar is a demon in the right hands. Too bad Cloud shuts him down. I don't like Cloud. Either in FF7 or Smash. Fight me.  
**


	50. Winners, losers, and endings

**A/N: So this chapter was a little later than I'd planned but...this chapter is, in fact, the last official chapter so I gave it my all. And yet...it is not the end of the story.**

* * *

Robin (F) POV

I found Olimar in the courtyard. It seemed to be the general meeting place so it really shouldn't have been surprising. Despite that, I thought it so. If my hunch was correct than Olimar would have done well to hide himself. I had to be sure though.

I scanned the crowd. No sign of the Shepherds. That I was at least thankful for; I really didn't want to have to explain to them why my match had suddenly ended or why I'd suddenly vanished into thin air. Maybe after I was done here I'd be able to find them? They put their trust in me so often I almost felt obligated to return the favor.

Despite his small stature Olimar wasn't hard to pick out of the Smashers milling about, his Pikmin giving away his position. Were they ever not huddled around him? Even after everything that had happened they still gave me the shivers.

"So what's Olimar got to do with this?" Shulk asked, hanging back from the crowd. "I hope you're not just jealous because he won."

"I hope you're not just saying that because _you're _jealous." He frowned.

"Maybe I am." He crossed his arms. "This was a fighting competition, not a luck based one."

"Probability and luck aren't the same," I countered, watching Olimar strike a conversation with Little Mac from afar. I was probably a little late for a height joke but it didn't stop me thinking it.

"Depends on your angle. Still…not a lot we can do about it now."

"Agreed."

"But that doesn't answer my question. What does he have to do with anything?" I rubbed at the back of my hand where my mark used to be.

"If I'm right…everything." I made my way over without waiting for Shulk's answer. Maybe a little rude but he knew me well enough by this point to know I couldn't risk Olimar slipping away. At least I hope he did. Otherwise I'd have looked pretty full of myself. I digress.

"Ah, Miss Robin!" Olimar exclaimed once he'd caught sight of us. "It's so good to see you finally awake. We were all so very worried."

"I thank you for your concern. Much appreciated. Congratulations on your…well deserved win." If he picked on my careful phrasing he didn't let on.

"Yes, yes, quite the turn of events don't you think?" He said, bobbing his head enthusiastically. "I never dreamed I'd actually win one of these things! I'm just a simple man going up against heroes and gods and yet…here I am."

"Yes, here you are..." Shulk wasn't quite as good at hiding his sentiment as I'd hoped. Still, his face betrayed no disapproval even if his tone did.

"I suppose we'll all be going our separate ways shortly," Olimar said after a while. "It's been nice knowing you." He made as if to leave. Thankfully Shulk rounded on him.

"I don't quite think I'm ready to say goodbye just yet."

"Oh? Was there something I missed?" He asked mildly. "I know we know each other and everything but we're not exactly friends. Also I have somewhere to be." I was more than a little peeved. Though I didn't know the spaceman all that well I'd expected more from our goodbye than that. Leaving people behind and not knowing if you'll see them again is a serious business, let me tell you.

"Actually I think there might be." Shulk gave me a look. Had he worked it out? "We never did find out who stole those plants from you." He was half right.

"Oh that?" Olimar looked pensively away. "I can just grow more. It's no trouble."

"Still," I put in. "I think we better go and discuss it, don't you?"

"…" He looked up at the both of us, one at a time. I think he got the message. "Somewhere private I take it?"

"That would be preferred."

"Of course it would," he said shortly. "Follow me." He set off, Pikmin automatically obeying.

"…I hope you know what you're doing," Shulk whispered as we walked along. "Otherwise this is gonna look really bad on us."

"Relax," I reassured. "We're just going to have a normal conversation and then we'll be on our way."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something?"

"Because I am." Shulk rolled his eyes.

"Of course. This mysterious hunch of yours." Being taller, Shulk and I had to slow our normal walking pace so as not to trip over Olimar in front. That and I didn't want to get any closer than I already was to the Pikmin trailing behind. Though they were facing forwards I somehow knew they were looking at me.

"It's just a hunch, nothing more," I reminded, noting that Olimar was leading us back to his garden. "Either way we'll find out what we need to know."

"What _you _need to know," he corrected. "_I _don't even know what's going on yet."

"We're here." Olimar stated.

The garden hadn't gotten any less messy since the last time I was here but at least we could talk in private. The thick hedge walls and vines would keep any prying ears away. "Now…what do you want?" All that liveliness from earlier had evaporated. Just plain, simple words now. I cleared my throat.

"I want to know why you're working for Wario." Shulk did a double take, nearly stepping back into an open trench behind him.

"What?!"

Olimar's reaction was more subdued. In fact he looked distinctly unimpressed.

"Wario? Oh was he the one causing the dreams? I did wonder."

"Oh come off it!" I tried. "By tomorrow we'll all be gone so you might as well be honest with me."

"For what reason? To satisfy your curiosity?"

"W-well…partially," I admitted. "But come on…for me? We were roommates after all. That's got to mean something!" Actually it didn't really but he didn't need to know that. Olimar took a good long look at me.

"Blimey you _are _desperate! That's almost kind of amazing. Yeah I guess you've got a point. Not about the roommate thing because that's stupid." Shulk winced behind me. "But you're right that by tomorrow we'll all be back in our original worlds and dimensions. No reason to hide anything."

"…"

"Except you could tell Master Hand. It wouldn't really matter but I'd prefer him not to know."

"Why…would it not matter?" Shulk asked. "He's stronger than you in every way."

"Yes he'd like to let you think that wouldn't he? Oh the arrogance!" He took a step closer towards us. For once the Pikmin didn't follow. "But what he doesn't tell you is that his powers only extend to this dimension and this dimension only. That's why Smash is held here. He's the god of his own little mansion and nothing more."

"So you're saying if he leaves…"

"Then poof." Olimar made a waving gesture. "He'll cease to exist. This place is a tear in reality he can sandwich himself into but that's it. Sure he's learned to control its size and properties but he can't ever leave."

"How do you even know this? Why does this even matter?" I asked. I could feel my tomes pressing against me deep within my pockets. If Olimar tried to run I'd be ready but I got the distinct impression he wasn't planning to leave. In fact he seemed to be quite enjoying this whole thing.

"How? Master Hand isn't the only extradimensional here you know."

"Crazy Hand, "Shulk muttered.

"Exactly. He doesn't have the same restraint Master Hand does and lets things slip all the time. All you have to do is listen. As for 'why'…no real reason. Just letting you know that threatening me will get you nowhere."

"Is that so?" I said. We out number you. I don't want to have to fight you like I did Ashley."

"Ah so it _was _you who did that. Shame on you for hurting a child!"

"She tried to burn my face off." Olimar ignored me.

"Anyway. I've got no intention of getting my hands dirty. I never do. Look around." I did. That scuffling noise. It was here. From the trench behind us, the hedge, the pond at the centre…they were everywhere. There must have been at least one hundred pairs of eyes. One hundred Pikmin that had appeared from nowhere. Shulk stepped a little closer to me, hand on the Monado. "That won't be necessary," Olimar asserted. "BUT…I think you'll find that you're the ones outnumbered. Now if you don't mind could you say whatever it is you want to and then leave? I wasn't lying about needing to be somewhere." Shulk let his hand drop.

"Fine. Is what Robin said true? Are you working for Wario?"

"Working _with_, not for. I'm not some sort of slave drone you know."

"So you admit it?"

"Sure. Why not? You've come this far it'd be a shame if you left empty handed. Ask away!" I frowned.

"Are you…enjoying this?"

"Sure am! How often do I get to be the centre of attention? Like I said, I'm not some big hero or anything. I'm just a guy. How many people do you think watch the tournaments and root for me! I had you all fooled. It's only now, right when we're about to leave the mansion that you've worked it out. Hah…I had you walking by me unawares this whole time while you interrogated everyone. You even asked me if I knew anything. Classic."

"…You're a right piece of work, you know that?" Shulk said angrily. "People were made to re-live their worst fears because of you. Mental damage isn't something to be proud of."

"I think you're mistaking associate and perpetrator. I merely supported Wario and Ashley's scheme. Ashley was the one doing all the hard magic work. In case you haven't noticed I'm not magic." I rolled my eyes.

"So? You still knew this whole time what they were planning and didn't come forward. Think of all the pain you could have prevented!"

"Maybe they were a little vicious but the Smashers deserved it."

"How can you say that?!"

"Very easily. You lot think you're all so high and mighty just because you've saved a world or two? That gives you the right to walk all over the normal working man like Wario and myself. We've got families to support, you know! Saving the world really doesn't pay the bills! I supported him because it was the right thing to do. He can save his business and friends and I get to laugh at everyone's torment."

"…You're sick."

"And you're judgmental," he snapped, scuffing his shoes into the dirt. "It depends on your point of view. I've been walked over my whole life. Whether it be the company or my boss or the Smashers here, no one seems to care about me." He smiled, sunlight glinting off his helmet to give an almost ethereal appearance. "And I used that to my advantage. No one suspected my involvement." He frowned. "At least not until now. What gave me away?"

"Two things. Firstly, Shulk told me all of your Poisonous Gourds were taken. Call me sceptical but there's no way that that happened without you noticing anything suspicious. Also I checked the gate and side door a while back and the locks were intact. No forced entry and as far as I can tell you're the only one who comes here."

"Huh. That's actually sort of impressive. I'd clap except I'm not going to. Continue."

"Okay…" I was a little weirded out by what he'd just said but then again this was the same guy that took delight in others suffering. No holds barred as of right now. "Right. Secondly, something Wario said bothered me but I couldn't work out why until now."

"…" Shulk and Olimar looked at me expectantly.

"When we were leaving the vault," I continued. "…he said he was going back to the Battlefield stage with Ashley to pretend they'd been there the whole time…when that shouldn't have been possible. Ashley had drained all her magic and was unconscious so how could they teleport back up? There isn't a secondary system while Battlefield is floating so they had to get up there some other way. That's where you come in am I right?" Olimar shook his yet was smiling all the same.

"You really are gifted, Robin, I'll give you that. Observant to the point of annoyance. Ashley's dream clouds don't affect me, see?" He tapped the side of his helmet. "Sealed unit. No particles of dream dust can get through."

"That's why you were never affected," Shulk breathed.

"Right you are. And people seem to forget that unlike Captain Falcon, I actually have a reason to be called a captain. Sure he has a ship but he hardly uses it. Still…I'm no snob and don't insist people call me captain unlike him. Weirdo. Anyway, being a captain means I've got a ship. All I had to do was fly down from Battlefield once everyone was asleep. Then I waited for Wario to come back either having succeeded or failed. Either way I'd be there. Then I flew us back up. No one was any the wiser."

"So you acted the fool this whole time?"

"I didn't even need to act. For all your gifted observations, Robin, it never occurred to you I was helping him, did it?"

"…"

"Little old insignificant me. Ah it feels could to be on top for once!"

"But you still haven't explained why you're working with him at all," Shulk cut in. "Sure you want to stand up for the 'normal man' as you put it but there's got to be more to it than that. Surely?"

"Well since you asked so nicely," Olimar said, voice tainted with sarcasm. "I might just tell you."

"…"

"It started during the last tournament." Olimar's eyes clouded over. His lips turned barely turned up but I knew just how much he was enjoying it. "Wario and I were both new. While we weren't exactly the type to make friends we got into the habit of sticking together. We saw eye to eye. We could both see how stuck up and full of themselves the Smashers really were while honest hard working men like us slave away."

"Wario's hardly honest," I pointed out.

"A fair point but in the real world you have to cheat just to stay ahead of the competition. I respected him for that. We were only two competitors who weren't either a legendary hero or a nameless animal. Of course we got to know each other. We bonded over something else too. You see…the both of us had money troubles. Hocotate Freight risked going under and Warioware inc. faced competition from its new rivals, Diamond software. We were in the same situation."

"So you plotted to steal all of the winnings for yourselves?"

"No," he said. "At least not at first," he quickly added. "We paired up and tried to win the money legitimately but we quickly realised that was never going to happen. You see, as much as we hated the other Smashers for being heroes…that's exactly what they were. Heroes. We couldn't compete against the skill of world savers or monster slaughterers. So…we made a pact. If by the time we came to the next competition the both of us were still in debt, we'd form a new plan."

"…" This all sounded…pretty believable.

"I was better off than before but knowing Hocotate Freight they'd find some way to lose all that money I'd earned so I rolled with the plan. Insurance policy and all that. Wario wasn't so fortunate. Diamond Software had crippled him out of business. The rest you know. Wario tried again to win legitimately but lost early on once more. However he'd gotten Palutena under some sort of mesmerism so she'd work for him. Don't ask me about it. It's weird. Told her to say no to Pit and pair up with Game and Watch instead. That way even though he was out he'd still be able to win through them and claim the money."

"Hold on back up a second," Shulk exclaimed, frowning slightly. "How come Mr Game and Watch followed Wario's orders. Was he brainwashed too?"

"I don't think so," I said. "Wario told me he'd obeyed because he wanted to. He mentioned something about the Subspace Emissary too. Care to explain?"

"Oh that? Hah. It's almost funny really." Olimar wasn't smiling now. "What do you know of the Subspace Emissary?"

"Not a lot," I admitted. "Just that all the Smashers had to band together to stop some otherworldly force."

"Which turned out to be Crazy Hand all along," Olimar muttered. Though I was curious I let that information slide. I needed to focus on the task at hand. "But yeah. An entity called Tabuu tried to take over the multiverse using Shadow Bugs. The thing is we were all pretty shocked about where they were coming from in the first place."

"Mr Game and Watch?" I guessed.

"Right. And the thing was he wasn't being held captive or being forced to make them. He did it simply because Tabuu asked him to. Once we found him he switched to our side."

"What…just like that?"

"Just like that," Olimar echoed. "He switched from working against us to working for us. I think it was Peach's umbrella he liked."

"He switched…because of an umbrella?"

"I just said that. Turns out Mr Game and Watch doesn't have any concept of right and wrong. You tell him to do something and he will. The perfect accomplice. Does what you want no questions asked, can't tell anyone anything and is perfect for stealth missions. He's probably been watching you in the past and you didn't even realise."

I did remember on one occasion of seeing him simply fold into existence in front of me. Shulk tripping over him. Existing in only two dimensions had its advantages that was for sure. The perfect spy.

"How do you think Wario got the poison made from my plants into the milk vats? Game and Watch can slip under doors or through cracks no problem. He paired with Palutena not because Wario offered him a cut of the winnings or anything but just because he could…and that was good enough for him."

"Well that's one mystery solved at least."

"Good. Can I go now? You've gotten what you wanted, yes?"

"Not quite. There's another thing I don't quite get," Shulk explained.

"Well make it quick. I haven't got all day."

"Yeah. How come not everyone was affected by the nightmares in the first place? You weren't affected because of your space suit but what about the others?"

"Huh. I thought that would've been the first thing you worked out."

"Evidently not. Now, please go on."

"Or I could patronise you. How often do I get to say I know something that the 'great tactician of Ylisse' doesn't?" I sighed.

"Not very often I'm guessing."

"Right again."

"Oh leave her alone," Shulk said, stepping forward. "We're not asking a lot."

"Fair point. Still…it was fun while it lasted. Anyway, the spell reached into the minds of everyone and took the darkest fears to turn against them."

"But…what if they don't have any dark fears," I finished.

"If you already knew then why did you ask?" Olimar huffed.

"Just making sure. Continue."

"Yes, well, simple minds like that of the animal Smashers like the Pokémon and Yoshi have never faced true horrors like the rest of the Smashers. Either that or they'd lived such happy lives like Kirby has that there simply isn't enough darkness in them for the spell to work. On the other end of the spectrum are those that have trained their minds and bodies to such an extent that their mental fortitude was greater than Ashley's will to harm. Meta Knight, Lucario, the Wii fit trainer for example."

"And me," Shulk said. Olimar scowled.

"Your modesty could use some work. You heroes are all alike, I tell you."

"So I was affected because…" I began but was quickly cut off.

"Because there's still great pain in your life, Robin. Ashley could take hold of the slightest doubt and turn it against you. Your case was especially bad, courtesy of the male version of yourself."

"He was just scared for himself," I defended. "I might've done the same thing in his position."

"And yet you're the one that payed the price."

"While we're still talking about the other Robin, what was up with him?"

"How do you mean?"

"He was affected days before anybody else was. Was there a reason?"

"Oh that! Yes there was a reason."

"…"

"…Well? What was it?" I asked, growing tired of Olimar's deliberate games.

"For the same reason your nightmares were so bad. Ashley needed a test subject to see if she'd gotten her spell right. What better darkness to probe is there than that of the avatar of the Fell Dragon?"

"So…so it could just as easily have been me that was affected first?" That realisation was unwelcome. It was so close to being me tormented and alone. I felt bad for the other Robin, having to endure all that without support.

"Sure was. Just a 50/50 chance it was you or him. You got lucky."

"…For the record I'm not Grima's avatar anymore. I'm my own person." Olimar raised an eyebrow.

"In this timeline anyway. Who knows how it might've been?"

"The past can't be changed, "I said, slowly. I looked over to Shulk. "But the future is ours to decide."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Shulk nodded, a grin on his face.

"Ugh…look at yourselves. So cheesy and heroic. And you called _me _sick." I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Maybe we are but I wouldn't change it for anything. Now…don't you have somewhere to be?" For the first time in our conversation Olimar looked genuinely puzzled.

"That's…that's it? You're not going to ask anything else."

"What else is there to say?" Shulk queried. A smirk crossed Olimar's features.

"Oh just one more thing I believe. That you failed and Wario got the money. Everything you tried to prevent came true."

"…W-what? How?!" I fixed Olimar with a glare.

"Yes…how?"

"Think about it. There were two pairs of contestants Wario used to enter and try to win. Himself and Megaman. Palutena and Mr Game and Watch. No thanks to your involvement both of those didn't work out."

"And then Ashley lost her temper and try to kill me," I put in.

"I'm not her babysitter don't look at me. But did you really think that was it? Their only back up plan?"

"What are you saying?

"I'm saying Wario had a long time to plan this whole thing. He's a lot cleverer than people give him credit for. Think about it. The both of us aren't too keen on the idea of heroes and the tournament was full of them. And what do heroes do? They try to stop 'evil plans'. Like you two did." He pointed a stubby finger at the both of us.

"Yeah…we did didn't we?" Shulk hummed. "So what's your point?"

"My point is Wario knew trying to execute his plan in an environment surrounded by heroes would lead to them trying to stop him succeeding. So…he planned for it. There weren't two pairs involved in the plan there were three."

"You and Pikachu," I realised.

"Exactly. Wario guessed Ashley would lose control of herself and initiate the plan mid match. If she defeated you then he'd take the money and if you stopped them then Master would've stopped the tournament anyway. Based on probability he'd pick a winner. Me. I'm free to do whatever I want with the money I won so I gave it to him. Either way he'd get what he wanted."

"A plan within a plan. I should've guessed."

"But you didn't so you lose! Hah."

"But how did Wario know Ashley would lose control like that? There's no way."

"Isn't there? If you lost to her when she was acting through Palutena then they'd advance to the next round and face me. Either way they'd win. If she started to lose…well you know what she's like…you've met her. Hot tempered to the extreme. Her hair literally turns white with energy! It was an easy enough guess."

"And Wario kept her in the dark on this?"

"He had to. You can't fake anger like that." That much was true. Ashley hadn't been acting down in the vault. No one would try to singe my hairs off with such ferocity and be acting at the same time.

"But this relied on you getting to the semis in the first place? How'd you manage that? Bribery? Match fixing?"

"Skill," he clarified (rather smugly I might add). "You just assumed I'd need to cheat my way through the ranks. Plus this time I wasn't landed with an oaf like Wario as a partner. I picked better this time?"

"Pikachu?" Olimar nodded.

"It's fast, agile and those thunder attacks really pack a punch. Plus what's a Pokémon going to do with money? It happily let me take its half. Now I've got double the dough. Do you know what the conversation rate of Smash dollars to Pokos are?"

"What's a 'Poko'?"

"Unit of currency in certain parts of the galaxy. Namely where I'm from. For context, 100 Pokos are more than a year of my wages. The debt Hocotate Freight amassed the first time was about 10,000. I've got millions now. And now…so does Wario thanks to me." He scratched the back of his helmet. "This time I'm keeping mine well away from the wife. I know what she's like." Olimar had a wife? I tried to express my disbelief that anyone would fall in love with…him. Maybe I was being too harsh. He _had _just given most of his winnings away to a friend (if they could even be considered that).

"…"

"Haven't got anything to say, huh?"

"I…" I honestly didn't know. I'd suspected his involvement but nothing on this scale. I'd just never imagined…well now I didn't have to. He was telling the truth, that much was clear. Shulk turned to me expectantly. Hah. He must've still thought I had some big crazy scheme to oust him. For once in my life I genuinely didn't have a plan. _This _had been my plan. Talk to Olimar and find out what he knew. After that…I simply didn't know. "I…we…you win."

"…I'm sorry?" Olimar cocked his head.

"I said you win. You outsmarted us. Well done, I guess."

"H-huh?" Yes? Yes! Yes I did didn't I? I win! I got what I wanted and you couldn't stop me! Hah!"

"But…" I added, clearing my throat again. "That was never really my plan." Shulk (who'd remained quiet up until now) spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

"Yes, Miss Robin…what was your plan?"

"I mean it was never my intention to turn you in. If I wanted to do that I would've told Master Hand immediately about Ashley and Wario's actions. Yours too."

"…I don't get it." Olimar stepped back in line with his Pikmin. They almost mirrored his perplexion in some strange way.

"When I first started this investigation I just assumed there was some malevolent force at work I had to destroy. But…when I found out who was really causing it and why…I understood. I'm not saying I agree with the methods involved but I understand. I knew what Master Hand would do if he found out so I offered to win the competition myself," I explained. "But it turns out Wario's plan accounted for that. By winning, Olimar, you've gone and done exactly what I was going to: Give the money away."

"…"

"You may have outsmarted me but in the end the result was exactly the same. Wario got what he wanted. I'm not sure what you're gloating about." I felt as if a weight had been lifted. A really, really heavy one. Like I'd…well I didn't really know but it felt good all the same.

"Yes well…I…" I must admit it was satisfying seeing him at a loss for words. "I…I still win! Hah! I've still got some of the winnings and you don't."

"Do you honestly think we care?" Shulk cut in, smiling sideways at me. "What would we do with it?"

"I don't know. I don't care either. You damn hero types are always so altruistic! You're…you're weird!"

"Maybe."

"Plus there's no point in turning you in without evidence," I added. The tomes in my pocket didn't weigh nearly so heavy now. Another weight lifted. And then the silence. I think both Shulk and I expected Olimar to say something else in return. Maybe another thinly veiled insult? He didn't. He just sort of…stood there. After a few more seconds it became awkward. The Pikmin weren't really helping matters either, just standing around aimlessly.

"…I still beat you. Just remember that." And with that Olimar walked purposefully away. The Pikmin remained in place. Once he was out of earshot Shulk spoke out.

"He's got a point, you know. He _did _kinda beat us."

"Fancy that? We both saved a world and killed the equivalent of gods and yet we were outsmarted by a fat Italian and tiny spaceman."

We tried to avoid each other's gazes but it was inevitable. I'm going on record to say that Shulk started it first. It began with the smallest tugging at the corner of his lips. I noticed, unable to keep myself from doing the same. A short burst of air quickly escaped them. I couldn't help it. Within seconds we both burst out laughing. Laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

"We…got beaten by," Shulk paused, gasping for breath "…a guy who…ALWAYS…smells of garlic!"

"I know! And a spaceman…who talks to his…vegetables!" We couldn't help ourselves and I could see Shulk was having a hard time even standing he was laughing so hard. I felt much the same. My lungs were actually beginning to hurt from the sudden requirement for air I'd landed them with.

"How did this happen?!"

"I don't know!"

"Hah…me neither!" It took us another good few minutes to wind down completely. My stomach muscles were aching so badly I actually had to take a seat in the dirt. I could worry about the mess later because right now…I felt amazing. I felt better than I'd done in as long as I could remember during my stay here. Now that hindsight was an option everything just felt so…well there was no other word for it than silly.

Silly because nothing we'd done had actually had any effect on anything. Whether we'd investigated or not the result would've ended up the same. At least by my reckoning. No use worrying about the past.

In fact, given our current states (as Shulk had collapsed beside me), worry was the furthest thing from our minds right now. We stayed as we were for another few minutes, just to catch our breath. We settled into (relative) silence. Relative because I could hear the Pikmin still moving around behind me. They didn't scare me anymore. In fact quite the opposite.

I had to try my absolute hardest to not break out into giggles again when I thought about their stubby little legs or the fact they came out of the ground. Oh how times change. Shulk was the first to speak.

"I…I think I needed that."

"I think we both did," I said, nodding in agreement. "I feel better than I've done in a long time."

"I'm glad to hear it." Neither of us made any move to get up.

"…I still feel kinda bad for not turning them in. They really hurt some of the Smashers."

"They'll recover. They're the Smashers, remember? The universe's finest." I sighed; Shulk _did _have a point. "We just have to hope."

"Yeah. The day we stop believing in hope is the day we lose it."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…So…"

"So?"

"…So what do we do now?" Shulk seemed amused by my question. Thankfully he didn't start up again or I'd have joined in. My sides really didn't need that kind of extra exercise.

"I haven't really thought about it. All this time we were working towards a goal. Winning the tournament. Stopping the Nightmare Caster. I can't somehow help feel like we've been cheated out of both."

"Tell me about it. Though…" I paused, struggling to find the right words. "I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"Oh?"

"For starters I wouldn't have met you. At least not in the way I know you now."

"And I say the same for you." He turned to face me. "I'm truly grateful for that, Robin. I'm truly grateful that I met you."

"S-Shulk! You're going to make me blush!"

"Hah…" his face quickly darkened. "Though I suppose there's no ignoring the inevitable. I regret we have had to part so quickly."

"…Right." I hadn't wanted to think about it either. Once the tournament was over we'd all be dropped off back in our respective worlds. "We…we won't see each other again…will we?"

"…Probably not," he admitted, taking a handful of the dirt. I'm all for living in hope but we can't lie to ourselves. We live on completely different planets, Robin. Maybe even in different dimensions. We…we can't…it isn't possible." He let the dirt sift through his fingers and onto the ground.

The realisation wasn't so much of a sudden shock as a dull ache. One of the greatest friends I'd ever had, someone who really understood me, and…who I'd known for barely over a month. Now **that **was a little weird.

It had taken a lot longer than that to convince some of the Shepherd's (my mind instantly picturing Frederick) of my trustworthiness but Shulk…he'd believed in me anyway. By all standards I really shouldn't have been able to miss Shulk as much as I was going to…but I did anyway.

"We can't be sad, Shulk. We've had all this time together." He looked at me again, nodding slowly. "Let's not focus on what we could've done together but what we are now. And…we were pretty great together, right?"

"You don't have to tell me! We were great!" His face lit up. Suddenly the ache didn't seem so bad. "We fought together, puzzled together, won together…and in the end we lost together."

"Together…yeah. Together." I had a little bit of warning this time due to our positioning but that didn't make it any more surprising. The hug was a little awkward as we were both sitting but I didn't care. At least this time I could join in properly. We'd gotten even more dirt on our clothing from shifting around but I still didn't really care. The cloak had survived worse.

"…"

"…" The sun was starting to set now, the Pikmin finally leaving us alone as they made their way underground. It was almost a little cheesy given how poetic it was; Sun setting, light dying and taking on a more orange hue. Noticing things about your environment you didn't before such as the how the dirt felt under your palms. Or how your legs are starting to ache but you don't dare move them. Arms wrapped around someone you care about. Noticing features of said person are different because of the fading light. The way it caught Shulk's eyes was…mesmerising. The burnt oranges and yellows reflecting off of his electric blue…simply magical. This…this was a moment I wasn't ever going to let go of. Ever.

"What will you do now?" I asked. His hair was starting to look like the fires of my magic. All those golden locks shimmering and being caught by the dying light. Fiora was very lucky (and not just because I played for the other team). Just…lucky.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Same old life. I'll probably start building that cottage Fiora and I talked about. It'll be hard but worth it."

"Sounds like it."

"What about you?"

"I…I guess I'll continue to try to get that time-travel spell to work. Now that I actually believe in myself it might be worth a shot."

"If you can wield the Monado then you can do this."

"I had it for about twenty minutes," I said, not letting the sarcasm mar my tone. "And then I fell asleep for a week."

"Don't focus on the negative. That's what got you into that state you were in in the first place."

"…I know. I never did properly thank you for that."

"You did," he insisted. "By being who you are." I laughed at that. That was _such _a Shulk thing to say.

"I'm starting to see what Olimar meant. You really are pretty cheesy. Can you…can you not be the hero for just a bit?"

"…And what would you have me be instead?"

"Shulk," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him tighter. "My friend who saved me from myself. Who I'm going to miss very much." The ache seemed to agree and returned, stronger than before. "I…I…I don't want to lose you."

"There's always the next tournament," He began but I 'shh'd him.

"Once was enough for me. Besides…if…no…_when _I succeed in travelling to Lucina's time…if she accepts me then I'll want to build a life with her. Like you and Fiora. A cottage on the edge of the village."

"Then you don't need me all that much then," he said softly, though there was no malice behind it. "You've got all that to look forward to. And you're right. It isn't an 'if', it's a 'when'. And she will accept you. Trust me."

"…I trust you." It felt good to say it out loud.

"…"

"…Besides…I've got a plan now. A secret strategy."

"Oh? And what's that?" I smiled into his shoulder. The dying light wasn't that interesting anyway.

"Someone I've gotten to know very recently. I'll be sad to say goodbye to them, even after all that happened. We've got more in common than she'd like to admit."

* * *

"Ashley!" I called. Even over the immense din of all the people chatting around me I knew she'd heard. The way she'd scowled when I called her might as well have been 'yes I hear you perfectly well'. Granted she was scowling nearly all the time but it had never looked more intense, in stark contrast to scenes of merriment playing out all around me.

The closing ceremony certainly lived up to its hype. Everybody was here and I mean everybody. Master Hand must have widened the courtyard by at least several metres to accommodate the sudden influx of people.

As well as the Smashers, Assist trophies, and Pokémon, there were several (okay…**a lot **) of faces in the crowd I didn't recognise. Master Hand hadn't lied when he'd said the future Smash hopefuls would be turning up. As such, the closing ceremony wasn't so much a goodbye for everyone but a celebration of the many talents Smash invited.

I had absolutely no idea who most of these people were, what species they might've been and even what language they were speaking; apparently Master Hand's translator didn't cover everything. The man to my immediate right, for instance, was speaking something similar to what Marth usually spoke in. He almost looked like Cloud what with his spiky hair except it was a deep shade of red, almost brown. That and his sword was a lot thinner.

I scanned the crowd. Everywhere I looked there were new faces intermingling with ones I knew. Just as Master Hand liked it. Both Link and Pikachu seemed to have smaller versions of themselves to talk to. Fox was conversing casually with someone who looked a lot like him, but grayer. Ness and Lucas were chatting animatedly to a couple of heavily clothed individuals wielding hammers. Due to the clothing I actually wouldn't have been able to tell them apart if not for the color coordinated outfits.

To the left, Marth was in deep conversation with Roy. On his left were two men in what appeared to be martial arts garb. One with a simple white uniform and black belt, the other with a more flamboyant red.

Talking wasn't the only activity either (and not just because Cherche was petting Charizard yet again). The majority of the noise was being generated by mini competitions between hopefuls and/or veterans. Special platforms were hovering above the courtyard almost like miniature versions of Battlefield where individuals (and a couple of spectators) were duelling it out.

I craned my neck upwards. The two closest to me had absolutely ridiculous looking swords (and the Monado wasn't exactly 'normal' so that's saying something). One of them was in full knights' dress, armor and all. For some reason, though, it was colored bright blue and the sword he was wielding looked more like a spade than anything. His (or her) opponent was using what looked to be an enormous key. I decided not to question it.

On another platform I could see a young child and their dog pitted against a man in a red trench coat. Said dog appeared to be very…flexible. The man's style looked awfully similar to Bayonetta's. Again…not questioning it.

Hovering above Shulk and Riki (who waved once they saw me looking) was a platform holding some sort of dance contest. I recognised Waluigi's distinctly gangly figure but the other (as usual) I hadn't a clue. Some girl a lot shorter than he was with darker skin. He looked pasty in comparison. Well whoever she was, she was giving Waluigi a run for his money.

Waluigi may lie about a lot of things but his dancing wasn't one of them and yet she was keeping up just fine. Well whoever she was…she really needed to put some clothes on. Given by how fast she was twirling maybe the heat was keeping her warm? Who knows? I was getting side tracked.

"Ashley!" I called again. She ignored me. Sighing I tried to make my way over to her. Easier said than done. Stepping out from the relative safety of the edge of the crowd, I was nearly run over by…something blue. It was too fast for me to see. Sonic probably. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"'scuse me, love! Did'ja see a little blue guy run through here?" I turned to see a lady in an orange jumpsuit and jacket standing, very clearly out of breath.

"Um…sort of. He was a bit too fast for me to see properly."

"You're telling me!" She wheezed, leaning onto my shoulder. Talk about personal space invasion. "Man… and I thought I was fast!" That accent…I'd never heard anything like it.

"Why? Did he challenge you to a race?" She nodded, adjusting her goggles. Why anyone would tint them orange too was beyond me.

"He sure did. Speedy little pest, isn't he? See ya around, lady!" Before I could get another word in she'd already vanished. Not 'run off' but literally vanished. Short range teleporters weren't unheard of. I payed her no mind. I tried to set off again, only to trip forwards onto the ground. It was just one delay after another.

"What the…?" I looked back. Someone had left a box on the ground. A cardboard box right in the middle of the courtyard and…no one appeared to be noticing it. Whether they were too focused on the man in a white coat and his bulky friend who'd appeared form nowhere or were just ignorant wasn't clear.

Groaning, I picked myself up. I kicked the box for good measure. It seemed a lot heavier than it should have. Clearly it wasn't empty. Curious, I lifted it. To my surprise there was someone underneath. A man.

"You tryin' to blow my cover, kid?"

"…No?"

"Great." He yanked the box out of my hands and replaced it. I pick it up again.

"Why are you under there? In the middle of a crowded area wearing army uniform."

"Right. You think I'm dangerous, yeah?"

"You _do _look pretty suspicious," I defended, crossing my arms.

"Fair enough." He took a long, hard stare at me. Well one of his eyes did. The other was covered by a makeshift eyepatch. "Well don't mind me. I'm just on recon." He laughed lightly. "Believe it or not I actually used to be a Smasher." Now _that _rang some bells.

"You're Snake?"

"That's me. Duty calls meant I couldn't come back for this one. Fair play."

"Um…fair play I guess." He took the box back off me but didn't replace it.

"What's your name?"

"Robin."

"You've got a good eye, Robin. Most folks wouldn't have noticed me."

"I tripped over you!"

"It happens. Do me a favor and don't give away my position, yeah? Keeping a low profile."

"…Sure." He nodded, replacing the box once more. People _still _hadn't noticed despite our exchange. Maybe it was because of the commotion caused by the man in the white coat injecting his friend with something, causing him to yell out in…pain? Exertion? Rage? Whatever it was I was going to stay well away from.

Finally I made my way over to Ashley. Only now did she acknowledge me. Her bruises seemed to have healed nicely too.

"Took you long enough."

"I tripped."

"I'm sad I missed it. That would've been funny," she deadpanned. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I need to talk to you."

"Really now? I didn't get that impression at all."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Because I got what I wanted. I don't have anything to say to you anymore." She moved to turn away but I grabbed hold of her dress, pulling her back.

"Right you won! Great. I'm happy for you." She snatched her dress back.

"I don't need you to pretend you're happy. You tried to stop us but you failed. I win, you lose, end of."

"I never wanted to," I admitted. "Once I heard your story I just wanted Master to not…"

"Don't lie to me! Plus, Master Hand has nothing on us! And neither do you."

"That's not quite true." Finally I had her attention properly. She looked me dead in the eye. For someone much shorter than I was, she looked pretty threatening. Behind that (though she was trying to hide it) I could see the fear. Pupils dilating ever so slightly, expanding those blood red irises to the very edge.

"…What did you just say?"

"You weren't as thorough as you'd hoped. Some of the security footage survived."

"That's not possible," she hissed. "Y-you're bluffing." I was, kind of. The only footage we had was a still image which didn't show her but she didn't need to know that. I lowered my head to her level, lowering my voice accordingly. The din of the crowd melted away.

"I'm not. And even if I was do you really want to test that?" She seemed to consider this.

"…Then if you have evidence why haven't you shown Master Hand?"

"I told you, I have no interest in turning you in. I happy you got the money."

"I'm not saying I believe you but...Go on."

"In return for my silence, however, I need something from you."

"If you want a cut of it you can get lost. I'm not risking anything." I was getting tired of this so I decided to turn it up a notch.

"Listen, Ashley. You've not just treated me like crap since I got here but _gone out of your way _to treat me like crap. Your nightmares nearly ruined me and my future…"

"That's not my prob…"

"Shut up!" I snapped. Ashley looked genuinely shocked. In fairness that was probably the first time I'd raised my voice to her. It felt good. "It is _completely _your problem because you've annoyed the one person who can _completely _ruin you. I do want you to succeed but do you see Master Hand over there?" I turned and pointed. Ashley followed my gaze to across the courtyard. The Hand was currently in conversation with a man in a business suit. The black spiky hair didn't really go with it but that was beside the point.

"…"

"Do you see him?" I asked again.

"Yeah."

"Good. It's roughly forty metres between us. How long do you think it will take me to get over there and tell him everything?" Ashley froze.

"You wouldn't."

"I'm thinking ten maybe twelve seconds? And that's me walking slowly, savoring the moment. Twelve seconds for me to ruin your life forever. Like you so nearly did to me."

"R-Robin y-you can't do this! Whatever happened t-to being a hero?"

"Oh so now you want my help?" I think I was getting a bit too into character but I didn't really mind. Just having Ashley squirm for once was good enough for me. "I remember our conversation down in the vault. I remember your passion and _pain _when you said you didn't want to go back on the streets." I leaned in even closer. Her hair smelled of pineapples for some reason. "From what I gather you **really **don't want to go back there, do you?"

"N-no." She was actually trembling slightly now. Maybe I'd gone a bit far but I didn't drop my façade. All the more effective this way.

"Good. Because if you don't give me what I wanted I will END you. You tormented me for days and felt no mercy. Not even that, you enjoyed it! So…I'll very much enjoy doing the same. Only it'll be for the rest of your life. Clear?"

"…"

"I **said **are we clear?" I tilted her head up towards me. She had enough dignity not to cry but I could tell she wasn't far off.

"…Yeah. We're clear. What do you want?"

"That spell you used to freeze time around Battlefield. I need to know how to do it." We stood in silence for a few seconds (during which I realised just how close I'd gotten to her so I backed up). Ashley lowered her head. Was she actually going to cry now? I drew the line at making her cry and was prepared to drop my act in a heartbeat. Thankfully it wasn't necessary.

When Ashley raised her head again she was smiling. Ashley was smiling. I was taken aback but…in some strange way it actually suited her. She looked closer to a normal little girl than I thought possible. Pig tails, dress, and a smile. The stereotypical picture perfect child. She must've noticed my expression because she quickly dropped her own. So much for that.

"What? I'm perfectly capable of smiling you know. I just…don't choose to. That's all."

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's just…I honestly thought you'd ask for something…harder than that," she explained, smile creeping back onto her features. "The way you built that up I thought you were going to ask for a lot more."

"So you can teach me then," I asked hopefully.

"Duh. Of course. It's actually pretty simple. I'm surprised you've never considering using one before." Her wand appeared in her hand. Giving it a small wave, a book 'poofed' into existence in a cloud of purple smoke. "Read the first three chapters and then skip to page 128. Then you're done."

"And I'll be able to stop time?" I took the book out of the air and into my pocket. It was roughly the size of one of my tomes so that was a little bonus.

"Depends what you mean. The effect is very limited. Plus it takes _huge _reserves of magic to pull off."

"Then how come you did it so easily?" I queried. "I saw you freeze Battlefield, which isn't exactly small, for at least twenty minutes, maybe more." She looked at me like I was stupid. There's the Ashley I knew.

"Why do you think we chose Palutena to be our spy? She's got incredible magical abilities of her own and when combined with mine, that time freeze spell was a piece of cake."

"…That's actually really smart."

"My idea too. And Wario says I don't do anything! Hypocrite."

"…"

"What do you even want that spell for? Granted it's useful but you could have anything. Why that?"

"…You've been inside my head. You know why." She looked away.

"Do you really think this will help? Stopping time temporarily and travelling through it are totally different branches of magic."

"I know. But if I master this simpler one I've got a much better chance at getting the other one to work."

"Maybe. You still don't even know if your Lucina's timeline exists. Since your goddess fixed everything she might not…"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," I said, not letting her finish. I didn't want even the slightest doubt to creep up on me again. I had to be strong in my convictions to succeed. Chrom and Shulk had taught me that much.

"…It must be nice. Having someone to care about that much." Ashley still wasn't crying which was commendable under the circumstances. I got the distinct impression she didn't tell just anyone that.

"…"

"…My parents left me a long time ago."

"Left?"

"Left," she repeated. "I don't have anyone else really. Except for the Warioware employees like Mona. They were my family. When it went bust I…I…but now we can rebuild it. We can be a family again." She scratched the back of her neck with the long end of the wand. "I guess what I'm trying to say, Robin, is…thanks. Thanks for not turning us in."

"…No problem."

"And don't you dare tell anyone I said that! I've got an image to uphold. 'Cruelest girl you'll ever meet' and whatever." I felt one corner of my lips turn up.

"Of course."

"Take care of yourself. For what it's worth…I believe you can do it." Ashley melted into the crowd. Though we hadn't really said goodbye I still felt nice sense of closure. We were still far from friends but we'd reached…an understanding. That was miles better than I could've imagined the first time we met.

"Robin!" I turned to see Palutena coming towards me, Pit in tow. What were the odds?

"Palutena. Pit. Hello."

"Oh I should say! How've things been? Such a shame about the tournament, though." I nodded in response to her statement. It really was but I knew it was necessary.

"Yeah. All that training going to waste." Pit nodded vigorously.

"You were cheated, Lady Palutena! You too, Robin, but not so much because Lady Palutena was definitely going to win!"

"Um…"

"Hush, Pit," the goddess said, trying to waive him away. "Go and have some ice cream."

"You can't use that line every time you want to get rid of me," he protested.

"You know I can. Go on." Pit looked to me for support but I just stared blankly. That hero worship of his wasn't healthy and I had no desire to encourage it.

"Fine. But I'm not saving you any!" He stomped off into the crowd. Palutena turned back to me once she was sure he'd gone. Not hard over the din.

"He will. Anyway…sorry about him. He gets a little excited."

"It's understandable. His heart is in the right place."

"That's what I'm afraid of. But enough about that," she said, making a visible effort to brighten up. Literally. Her halo thing was starting to glow slightly. "I wanted to ask something."

"Ask away." I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say.

"Do you know what happened that day?" Trust your feelings. More often than not they're right. "One second we were fighting and the next…I woke up in a room nowhere near the stage."

"I'm in the same position as you," I lied. "Only I woke up in bed in the hospital."

"Yes…you did. Any idea why?" I could tell she was testing me. Those brilliant green irises judging me based on my response.

"None at all. I guess I was just unlucky."

"Well Master Hand seems to have calmed right down about whatever it was. One second he's barking orders at people and the next he's back to normal. What did you tell him?"

"I don't know what you mean. I'm just as in the dark as you are." She continued to observe me.

"Is that so?"

_Well actually no. You were hypnotised by Wario and used by Ashley for several weeks to spy on everyone, collapsed part of the ceiling that left the male Wii fit trainer unable to compete, and then froze time during our match so no one could interfere._

Like I was going to tell her all that. I wasn't being malicious (at least I didn't think so) keeping this from her but the thought of the lengthy explanations I'd have had to have done made me want to drop off to sleep.

"Yes, that's so."

"…"

"…"

"…Okay. I believe you." The glowing died down and she smoothed down her dress. I breathed an internal sigh of relief. "I just wanted to be sure. I guess there are just some things we never find out."

"Yeah. It's going to annoy me for a while but it'll pass. It'll pass for you too."

"I guess it will."

"…"

"…Listen, Robin." She sighed, her staff lowering in time with her body. "I'm probably going to teleport out of this place with Pit and Pittoo after Master Hand does his closing speech. Avoiding the traffic and all. That means we're probably not going to see each other again."

"…Oh." She raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all you've got to say?"

"N-no I mean…"

"Relax, Robin. I know what you meant." She held out a hand to me. I shook it as firmly as I dared. Her skin was very soft and goddess or not I didn't want to break anything.

"…You were a lot of fun, Robin. I'm glad we made friends."

"So am I, Palutena. Take care of yourself."

"And you too." We parted ways, smiles on both our faces. Though Smash inevitably meant there were goodbyes, I was just glad there were hello's in the first place.

"…"

A group of two people (so not really a group actually) had caught my eye. Not that everyone wasn't in some way interesting but these two…they were special simply by being…not special. A girl even younger than Lissa's age by the looks of things with short cropped black hair and a white top. She was accompanied by a woman with Flavia's complexion, quite a lot taller than myself. She even shared the same blood red armor. her hair color was shared as me, however. White as the snows of Regna Ferox. That must've been what caught my attention. Something about them was…as unlikely as it sounded…reminding me of Shulk. They didn't teleport in with the rest of his friends so…

**"Attention everyone! Might I have your attention please?" **Everyone (including myself) turned to where Master Hand was standing…or floating. I could worry about them later. **"Thank you all for being here. Smash is the spirit of…"**

I tuned out. I was never really one for long speeches as I'd learned from Frederick's and I'd heard this particular one several times before. I didn't want to be reminded of all the goodbyes I'd have to do just yet.

Thankfully I was still on the relative edge of the gathering so was able to make my way quietly to the back and slip away into the mansion. It felt weird seeing it devoid of people. The fountain was still running, even though there was no one, save me, to observe it. I'd say it was a waste of water but knowing Master Hand it was just being created spontaneously.

I glanced up at the ceiling. The first time I'd seen it I'd imagined that it went all the way up to the heavens themselves. Now it just looked really far away. Perspective issues. The leader board in the centre of the hall was blank too, except for one word printed in gold.

"Congratulations," I said, reading aloud.

**_"Do you know what it means?" _**I didn't need to turn to find out who had spoken, for they'd done so directly into my thoughts.

"No. What does it mean?"

_"__**…I haven't the faintest idea. How interesting." **_Mewtwo stepped into my field of vision followed swiftly by Lucario. **_"And yet here it is."_**

"If everyone is supposed to be watching Master Hand's speech then who is this for?" Lucario had a point. The word was just…here. Hidden in plain sight.

"…Crazy Hand's idea of a joke?"

**_"Quite possibly." _**

"…"

**_"Why are you out here, Robin, and not watching the speech?" _**It was a fair enough question.

"I…just didn't want to hear it again. Master Hand loves to talk about the values of friendship. I know how important it is first hand…heck I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for that. Still…it gets on a bit."

**_"This is only your first tournament and you're already bored of it?" _**Mewtwo seemed amused by the idea. **_"Imagine having to listen to it in the last one and the next one."_**

"Right…the next one."

"Will you not return?" Lucario asked. "You have shown yourself to be a formidable fighter and ally."

"So is everyone here," I muttered. "That's the whole point of Smash."

_"__**Then you will not return?"**_

"I…I don't know. I felt Ashley's book weighing down my pocket. "If Master Hand requests I do then maybe. Right now, though, I've got some things I need to do."

**_"Of course. I hope you succeed in your endeavours." _**I shot him a look.

"Did you just read my thoughts again?"

**_"Perish the thought. What do you take me for?"_**

"…A psychic." He laughed (a strange experience as it took place only within the confines of my mind).

**_"I suppose that's true. I give you my word I haven't looked. At least not recently."_**

"Mewtwo!"

**_"…But I may have peeked into the other Robin's version of Lucina."_**

"…"

**_"Just to confirm what she said in your conversation was true, that's all."_**

"…Eavesdropping," I muttered. He shrugged.

**_"I can't help what I hear. Why do you think I'm with you out here and not out there with everyone else? It's deafening with all their thoughts flying around. Much quieter with just the three of us."_**

"That…must be hard for you."

**_"Do not worry yourself, Robin."_**

"Mewtwo," Lucario reminded, tapping him with a paw to the shoulder. "We need to be going."

**_"Ah yes. I'd nearly forgotten." _**

"Why? What's happened?"

"Something back in our world", Lucario explained. "We can't risk waiting to long for the train to take us. We'll have to teleport."

"Train?"

**_"Come now, Robin, do you really think everyone will be teleporting out of here at once? The circuits would overload if everyone did. Plus the lines…too long."_**

"So you're…just going to leave?"

**_"Yes. Alola won't save itself. I'm afraid this is goodbye, Robin. I wish I'd known you better." _**

"You can read my mind, can't you?" He shook his head slowly

**_"What one thinks and how one uses the information to act are two separate things. I think you understand that."_**

"…Yes."

**_"I'm honored to have met you."_**

"As am I, Robin." Lucario held out his paw for me to shake. Surprisingly, the blue flames flickering around them didn't hurt at all. It actually felt quite pleasant. "May the aura be with you."

"The same to you. Take care of yourselves." The two of them nodded, before rippling out of existence.

"…He must be strong to overcome the seal surrounding this place," I said, wondering aloud. Though he'd initially seemed like a scary guy, Mewtwo wasn't all that bad. "Lucario was nice too." Now that there was no one to hear me…I quickly looked around me and behind the leader board…I felt no problem in voicing my thoughts. Neither did the rest of my body apparently. I concluded using the lavatory one last time would probably be best.

Having used it quite a few time already I knew the way fairly well. I passed mine and Shulk's dorm on the way. I couldn't resist a small peak inside. Bare, lifeless, beds neatly made. The bathroom where I'd walked out and Shulk had seen me…I blushed heavily. Not something I wanted to remember.

The bed on the other side of the room (now in darkness thanks to the drawn curtains) where Shulk had had his controlled visions. The other bed where I'd moped and felt sorry for myself. No more. I shut the door, feeling satisfied. Memories I'd hold onto until the day I passed.

The bathroom for our floor wasn't too far away. The interior was not unlike the pool area. Surprisingly modern given the marble architecture of the rest of the place. There was someone using one of the sinks. Their head was bowed so I couldn't get a good look but their clothes told me enough. Totally ridiculous. Was that a cape? Yes, yes it was.

I could see clearly one of the stalls was already occupied…and not just because the door was showing the 'locked' symbol. I looked above the stall to where a large diamond shape was rotating slowly. I'd never seen a diamond so elongated…or green for that matter. Was it…a person in there?

I guess? They came out shortly and walked straight by me and out the door with the blankest look on their face possible…and then some. Was that really a person? They moved so…oddly. That was the only word I could use to describe it. Oh well? Master Hand didn't place any rules on who could turn up so why not?

"Please excuse me, my Lady," the man using the basin squeezed past me and made for the door. Wait…it couldn't be. They'd tried to conceal their face behind their hand walking past but I could've sworn that…

"Owain?!" The figure froze.

"I-I…you must be mistaken. I know no one by that name though it is a VERY grand name indeed! I must be going." He quickly tried to open the door but I through myself in front of it, finally getting a good look at him.

"Owain? Is…is that really you?" He looked a little older than when I'd last seen him, accompanying the rest of the future children back home. I'd thought the hair had looked strangely familiar. No one else I knew had unruly hair quite as blond as that.

"I…"

"It's me! Robin! It is you, you're not fooling me, Owain. Lissa's son from the future!"

"I don't know what you mean…"

"Oh come on you kno…" I stopped, smiling. I was going have to do this Owain's way. "If you don't…then I'll just have to tell everyone about the manual of justice." His face paled but didn't break.

"…I…"

"When in danger his eyes glow red."

"…"

"…+5 critical if his allies are damaged within two spaces."

"…" I leaned in closer, right next to his ear.

"With Missiletainn equipped…he can a super ultra…_special move."_

"Alright fine you got me!" He said, wiping the sweat of his brow. "Just…no more."

"As you wish but on one condition." He looked at me hesitantly. "Tell me the truth." I could tell he was conflicted but in the end he leaned away from the door to give me more space, apparently content to stay. "I should have expected that marvellous brain of yours to decipher the many layers of my disguise."

"…What?" Owain looked absolutely no different. His hair was a bit longer, more lines creasing his face but it was still unmistakably him. He even still had Lissa's brilliant eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I was told there was to be a great fighting tournament held here! Who better than someone of my skill? To protect Lord Leo I must train and this is as a good a place as any. Now…what are _you _doing here?"

"The same. I've just finished competing actually. Soon the Shepherd's and I will be back in Ylisse again."

"Wait the Shepherds are here? All of them?"

"Some of them, including your mom, Owain." He seemed to freeze at this.

"Oh no…I can't let her see me. It's bad enough you saw through my disguise but her…everything will be ruined."

"It really wasn't that hard to figure out."

"Maybe not for a master tactician like yourself but where I come from I am but a stranger!" He posed dramatically. Yep, _definitely _Owain. Those theatrics were a giveaway like his face never could be. "I am a legend…a wander from distant lands cursed by the darkest of Magics. Sworn to never reveal his true identity I am…Odin Dark!"

"…Oh. Why?"

"Huh? What do you mea…ah yes I see now!" He drew his hand across his face, another one of his many habits. "For you it has been mere weeks since you have seen me but for me…it has been many months. Stolen from time to serve a purpose…"

"Is that why you're dressed like that? You look awful." He folded his arms.

"No I don't! I look cool! This is my cool dark mage uniform!"

"Since when were you a dark mage? You were a sword master last time I checked…and a very decent one at that when you weren't clowning around."

"I do NOT clown," he scoffed defensively. "I'm just a harbinger of the greatest, most ancient, most deadly…"

"Owain can we skip the theatrics please? Just this once?" He looked like I'd offended his great ancestors. If Marth qualified then maybe I had, having beaten him before the semi-finals.

"Ugh…just this once. And it's Odin! You must never reveal my real name, here. Not ever. To no one. Especially Lissa. Paradoxes. Not my name, not my presence, not my anything." My head was starting to spin. Even when he wasn't being overly dramatic he tended to speak quickly.

"Uh…sure. Just explain from the top. Where are all the other future children? Why did you change your name? Why don't you use a sword anymore? How has it been months for you?"

"Ahaha! I shall explain, dearest Robin! Myself and the others arrived in the future without a hitch. But then several days later, such is fate, were we addressed by a mysterious stranger. He claimed to have knowledge of our victory over the Fell Dragon and wanted us to help him. Being the courageous soul I am, I went with him to the next realm and joined their army to fight against their evil…evilness."

"Right…so you abandoned the quiet life to fight another war?"

"Would you have slept easy knowing people were suffering and you could help?"

"…No."

"Then you understand why. However, being of royal blood and another time, I was forced to conceal myself lest anyone learn who I really was. I changed my name and rested my sword and used my mother and father's magic flowing through me to become a mage of my own making. I became…Odin Dark!"

He'd thrown his arms up in the air as if to emphasise that but I wasn't really paying attention. Sure it was surprising to see Owain (or Odin?) again so soon but it was actually something else that had caught my attention. By existing…Owain had inadvertently proven his (and therefore Lucina's) future still existed. My time travel spell would work! It would actually work!

"Odin, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Uhh…" Before he continue I'd already pulled him into a hug, lifting him clean off the ground in the process. It would actually work! All this time I'd been wondering if their future had survived but there were no 'ifs' or 'buts' anymore…just fact.

"Odin I don't know what to say!"

"Neither do I? What did I do?"

"Exist! You and your future exist!"

"…Yeah we do. Wait…oh! Oh! You were wondering if Lucina got there safely!" I pushed him away quickly.

"She did?!"

"She came a day or so after us. Said she had to say goodbye a while longer. To someone special." I felt my face heat up slightly but I tried to brush it off. She meant Chrom, her father. That was the reason and not anything else. Odin didn't share that train of thought.

"Do not attempt to hide your affections, Robin! We can all see them as plain as the stars!"

"Wait…you know…how I feel about her?"

"I may be many things but in the matters of the heart I am its keenest observer. Everyone else too."

"E-everyone?" I could feel the heat rising. "Just how obvious was I?"

"Pretty. In fact the only one who hasn't noticed is…"

"Lucina herself," I finished. "How typical."

"Very cliché," Odin admitted. "A fair damsel stricken by Cupid's arrow and yet her love notices her not! She pines and it is plain for all to see, save her."

"W-way to rub it in," I muttered. Another thought struck me. "Wait? So you're okay with it?" He gave me a quizzical look.

"Why wouldn't I be? Any of us?"

"Because…the law?" He laughed. A good hearty laugh only Owain could pull off.

"The law? Hah! That old thing was turned over years ago. Chrom apparently didn't even realise it existed and wrote it out!"

"…Right." From my point of view that conversation in the closet with him hadn't taken place all that long ago but from there's…it had been several years. Time travel can do things like that.

"And besides," he continued. "Inigo's daughter swings both ways so who am I too judge? She even makes advances onto my own! She'd make a fine daughter in law! Full of spirit!" I had so many questions just from those last two sentences alone.

"Inigo has a daughter? YOU have a daughter?"

"No need to sound so surprised! Theatrical as I may be I can still pull the moves."

"Too much information. Did Inigo travel with you?" He nodded.

"Under the name of Laslow with Severa taking on the name Selena. Both have found love, same as me. Lady Azura and Kaze are very lucky."

"And what about you?"

"M-me?"

"Yes you." He cleared his throat. Probably unnecessarily.

"I…she's called Elise. Lady Elise. She's…just wonderful. A shining light in the darkness of Nohr. She has gifted me life anew and a daughter who I could not be prouder of. Odin Dark and Ophelia Dusk, standing ready to face the world!"

"That sounds…nice." I really meant it. It sounded more than nice it sounded…incredible.

"And you too can have that, Robin. If I wasn't returning to Nohr I'd take you to our world myself. I trust you have another way of making the trip."

"Yes. Yes I do." I wasn't going to beat about the bush. I was confident but quietly so. I had Ashley's time freeze for practice. Shulk's encouragement. Motivation now that I knew Lucina's future existed. I had everything. "I'm ready."

"Excellent!" Odin seemed relieved at this. "Glad to be of service. I'm just thankful Lord Leo won that beach holiday to allow me time to come here."

"Prince Leo?"

"I'm retainer to him. In order to get close to the Nohrian royal family I joined the court there." Leo…why was that name familiar. It almost sounded like…

"Do you know someone called Corrin," I asked. His eyes bulged slightly.

"H-how do you know him? You're not supposed to know that!"

"He's here as a competitor for Smash," I explained.

"But that's impossible!" Just this morning I helped him fend off a pack of Faceless from a village we were passing.

"I think it's Corrin before he made his decision. An earlier version of his timeline."

"…I am so lost right now."

"That's a very un-Odin thing to say," I noted.

"Hey I have to drop the act occasionally," he defended. "It's hard being theatrical all the time!"

"Well at least you admit it."

"…Don't tell anyone I said that." How could I resist those eyes?

"Of course, Odin. Your secret is safe with me. All of them are." He bowed.

"Many thanks to you, Robin. Once my duties in Nohr are finished we shall meet again in Ylisse! Though…" He cast his eyes downward.

"Though what?"

"I just wonder if Elise and Ophelia will join me. Elise is a member of the royal family and Ophelia grew up there. It will be hard for them."

"If they love you…then they will follow you to the ends of the earth. Even through time."

"…Ha. Ahaha, yes!" I smiled. A sad Owain was just…sad. "A fitting parallel you have drawn there, Robin. I fear we must part now! I take it you have somewhere to be?"

"I've always got time for you, Odin." He seemed unfazed.

"Polite as ever! I shall not take up any more of your time with idle ramblings. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a decent first impression to make! What was the name of the leader here?"

"Master Hand?"

"That's the one! I shall yet be a Smasher…and even if I fail I have my loving family to comfort me! Until the next time, Robin!"

"Goodbye, Odin. I wish you the best of luck."

"And the same to you." He made as if to leave but kept the door open just long enough to say. "But to you…I'll always be Owain." He let the door shut, walking off down the hall with long strides. I just stood there.

So much had just happened it was hard to process. Who'd have thought Owain of all people would be applying for Smash? There weren't any rules saying he couldn't but…wow! Talk about a coincidence. Also Lucina's future existing! Now _that _I hadn't seen coming yet Owain was living proof. Wow.

"Wow." I needed to say it aloud. Just…wowowowow. Wow!" A noise from my stomach reminded me of the reason I'd come here in the first place. Right. Once I was done with my…business, I found myself looking into the sink's mirror. Was this really still me? I felt a pang of guilt. Reflet had said the same thing. The only casualty in my time here.

"Don't worry. I'll live a life big enough for the both of us. Just you watch me." I watched my reflection finish forming the words. No response after that. Just me. Well she's was me in every way so I had a feeling she knew. After all, she was still part of me.

I returned to the main hall. Master Hand was _still _talking. I sighed. No sign of Owain. Maybe he'd gotten lost; it was only after leaving that I was starting to get my bearings around this place so I wouldn't be surprised. Plus this was Owain we were talking about. My boredom was short lived.

The door at the far end of the hall had started glow weirdly. Some sort of…off purple. Soon enough it opened. The figure on the other side promptly fell forwards onto the marble.

"Stupid doors!" A male voice, a little younger than me. "Hey, Ramona, your subspace door took me somewhere else again"" I heard another, fainter voice come from the other side.

"I don't make them, Scott. I just travel through them."

"Figures."

"Are you okay?" I asked, hurrying quickly over. Now I was closer I had a better idea of what he looked like. Gangly, wearing the crudest t shirt possible. Some form of legwear I wasn't familiar with. Short, brown hair cut horribly. The boy in question groaned.

"Fine, just annoyed at how sucky this whole thing is." I helped him up, taking his arm. "Can you believe I tried to go out to buy BREAD and ended up here? Maybe I should just walk to the shops instead of using Ramona's doors?"

"…Okay. Uh. What's your name then?"

"Scott. Scott Pilgrim. You?"

"Robin."

"Like Batman and Robin? You look way different to the comics."

"Who's Batman?" He tucked a lock of brown hair behind his ear, trying to hide his yawn. Unsuccessfully I might add.

"Maybe not then." He seemed to notice the surroundings for the first time. "Whoa. This definitely isn't Canada anymore. Are we in Rome or something?"

"…I don't know where that is."

"Lots of marble everywhere, high ceilings, fountains? My money's on Rome."

"Not the same money I gave you to go shopping with, I hope", the voice called. The boy, Scott, sighed heavily.

"No, Ramona. It's a figure of speech."

"…"

"So where are we if it's not Rome?" I stared at him before finally realising he was talking to me. I'd just watched him appear from nowhere so it made sense he'd want to know. Stranger things had happened.

"…The Smash mansion. A meeting point for a fighting completion held every once in a while." This caught his attention.

"Fighting, eh? I'm good at that."

"Are you?" He clenched a fist.

"If I can defeat the League of Evil Ex's then I can give these suckers a run for their dough. Maybe I'll find this place again?"

"Well…I wish you all the best." He disappeared back through the door, the mysterious glow fading in his wake. I stepped through the door and into the hallway. Just an ordinary door.

A large round of applause sounded behind me. It appeared Master Hand had finally finished whatever grandiose address he was giving. Now that I thought about it I'd quite like to see Owain and Master Hand compete in that regard. Or maybe I wouldn't, who knows? I wasn't going to stick around long enough to find out.

I was going to have to find the Shepherd's again. Since we were all getting dropped off at the same place it only made sense. I turned back to where the crowd was starting to disperse. The Shepherds were a fairly large group so they wouldn't be that hard to…

"Robin!" Speak of the devil. Chrom and Lissa were coming towards me. People were gradually starting to filter into the hall. No sign of the Shepherds yet. "Are you ready?"

"…Ready?"

"Yeah, ready!" Lissa reiterated, curls bouncing slightly as she spoke. "Ready to go?"

"W-wha…?" Was it really that time already? I'd know for a while that today would be my last day here but it had just been a fantasy…me leaving. Now the prospect seemed very, very real. "I…"

"If you're not then we can wait for another train to depart," Chrom continued.

"Train?" Is that what we were going to be taking instead of the teleporters? I cast my mind back, back to my very first day in the mansion. Of course! Now it all made sense; the train had brought me here so it would take me back. Remembering the problem when the Shepherds had all teleported in, it made even more sense. Too many people in too small a space. The train could have as many carriages as Master Hand needed.

"Yes, a train. It seems…interesting."

"It sure does!" Was there nothing that didn't excite Lissa? "A big line of carriages but aren't pulled by horses. How weird is that?" I wanted to say it was fairly tame considering everything else considered but I held my tongue.

"Miriel has gone and cornered Master Hand, asking questions about the mechanics of it." Chrom looked back over his shoulder. "She…uh…might be a while."

_Right. Miriel doesn't question how the magic teleporter works but the train? Sure why not? Makes sense._ I checked myself. Miriel was by far our best mind and had given us some of our greatest scientific advances. Dedicating her life to understanding the finer things in life was what she'd chosen, for the good of all of us; who was I to judge?

"Right…so when does the train leave?" Chrom gave a quizzical look.

"Honestly, Robin, it's like you weren't even listening to the speech at all!" I tried to maintain an innocent expression but it was a lost cause. Chrom might not be the sharpest tool in the shed (in sharp contrast to the Falchion he wielded) but Lissa, being the army's prankster and general rule breaker, picked up on it immediately. Thankfully she just smirked and didn't say anything. I mouthed a quick thank you before turning away.

"So when's the train then?"

"Exactly thirty minutes." Right. Thirty minutes until I was gone. Thirty minutes until I was finally home again.

* * *

Oh gods it was finally time. After one of the longest thirty minutes of my life (though it didn't help that Lissa deliberately kept standing in the way of the sun so I didn't know its position), we were finally going home.

Behind me Gregor and Reyn were having yet another arm wrestle. Three guess as to won won (again).

"Oh come on!" Reyn banged his fist down on the table in annoyance. "I don't get it, old man. How do you keep beating me?!"

"Oy!" Gregor moaned in that odd accent of his. "Gregor not _that _old! Maybe is why you lose? Respect for elders and underestimation?" Reyn seemed less than impressed but Dunban nodded in agreement.

"Reyn, we've been through this. Underestimating someone is the first step to a loss."

"Oy! Finally Gregor meet someone who speak sense!" I shook my head, a smile creeping onto my lips.

It wasn't just me that had said (and was going to have to say) many goodbyes. Even the Shepherds who'd hadn't been here nearly as long as I had, had grown attached.

Maribelle was still sipping tea alongside Peach, in silence for once in her life. Panne (who'd gone completely unnoticed by me until now) was conversing with a small group of Pokémon in hushed tones. Cherche was affectionately stroking the back of Charizard's neck. Lissa and Fiora looked like they didn't want to part. Even Stahl looked unusually sombre.

I sighed, long and deep. Where there are hellos there are always goodbyes…and yet…I didn't regret it. Not at all. Life and experiences weren't beautiful because they lasted forever. As Gregor floored Reyn's hand for the umpteenth time, I knew the time spent here, though short, would be remembered for the rest of our lives. For the rest of **all **our lives.

"You know what old man?"

"Gregor is listening."

"…You're not half bad."

The train was already parked, ready and waiting to go. Kapp'n was inside once more, greeting and shooing people on board. Gods that accent was still as strange as ever! I saw Shulk make his way to the adjacent compartment, his friends in tow. The Shepherds had formed a (somewhat) organised line behind Chrom, Lissa, and myself.

"Ha-har! Robin, I could'a sworn I jus' seen you get on!" He shook my hand before I could refuse (which I wouldn't have done anyway but still…). "Wait a second I made that joke las' time, har har!"

"That was weird," Lissa remarked once we were inside and Kapp'n was safely out of earshot. "What does he mean 'seen you get on'? There's only one of you, right?"

"Haha…of course." It struck me that I might just have been _extremely _lucky in that Lissa hadn't run into the male version of myself. Or his Lucina. Or…actually that raised some interesting questions. The Shepherds piled in after me into the compartment, filling every available seat. Kapp'n gave us a bemused look before moving to a less…cramped one. Cherche was having to lean against the wall due to every seat being filled.

I was now squished between Maribelle (who'd brought her tea with her. I just knew if the train pulled off suddenly I'd get burned by the spills). I tried to inch away but ended up against Chrom. He smiled awkwardly, as if this was the most normal thing in the world. Hah. The whole day was a straight up inversion of that if I'd ever seen one. He picked up on my change in demeanour because he smiled too, this time genuinely.

Anyway, given the size of our group someone must've seen the other Robin and Lucina. Did they invite their version of the Shepherds too? They must've interacted somehow. Surely. Were the gatherings really that large that they never saw each other? Another possibility crossed my mind; maybe they _had _interacted but just didn't know it. That was scary.

If Gregor and Miriel had met up and started chatting how would they know they were both from my world? From what information I'd gleaned about the other Robin's world, the only difference was our gender so the other Shepherds would likely be the same. I raised an eyebrow. It was almost as if the whole world was centred around me. I shook my head, dismissing the idea.

_I shouldn't be so self-centred, _I told myself. The multiverse is infinite; Master Hand just picked opposite gendered versions of us to make the competition more interesting. Speaking of Master Hand: I could see him outside the window, giving a giant thumbs up. That must've been the cue for the train to depart because the whole carriage jerked into motion. Predictably Maribelle spilled her tea all over me. At least it was only on my coat, and not skin. The coat was waterproof and largely burn proof. The same couldn't be said for my skin.

I looked out of the window one last time. It looked a lot emptier with all the Smashers on the train, only the hopefuls looking back at us, waving. For a split second I could've sworn I saw the flash of Odin's cape but I couldn't be sure. If all went according to plan I'd be seeing him soon anyway. My face heated up at the thought but I quickly found it being replaced by another emotion. Dread. I couldn't put my finger on why.

It bugged me as we pulled out of the mansion, the world around us vanishing. So many worlds flashed by underneath as we soared above and yet I paid them no mind. Smashers were getting dropped off left right and centre and yet my mind was still plagued by this feeling.

"Robin!" I jerked myself out of my trance. Chrom and the other Shepherds were all looking at me, expressions conveying their confusion. "I've called you three time now but you seemed to be lost in thought. Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-yes I'm…I'm fine. I think."

"Are you sure? You're looking kinda pale."

"I'm fine, Lissa. Really." The cabin descended into a somewhat awkward silence.

"You sure you're sure? You can tell us anything. Anything at all."

"…"

"Oh I've got it!" All eyes turned to Stahl. "Is this because Robin doesn't think we'll accept her for wanting marry Lucina?" Chrom, Lissa, and myself froze on the spot. Maribelle (having now finished her tea) held her head in her hands. Miriel pretended that the book she was reading was suddenly incredibly interesting. Gregor was trying to look over her shoulder. In fact everyone seemed to be doing their best not to make eye contact with me.

"…

"What?" I could see the gears turning in his head. Stahl was…not the most focused person. "Ah I've got it now! You're not supposed to know that we know that because we're not supposed to know yet! I understand."

"I…don't?" I turned to Chrom and Lissa. "H-how do they know?" Chrom remained silent. "Chrom how do they know! I was keeping it a secret! I wanted to be sure that everyone would accept me first! How could you tell them?!"

"I…uh…"

"It's not his fault, Robin," Cherche explained, taking a break from leaning against the wall. "It was an accident. He let it slip in normal conversation."

"C-Chrom! Would it kill you not to be absent-minded for once in your life?!"

"I…ahem." He cleared his throat unnecessarily. "I messed up. Sorry, Robin. It just came out while I was talking."

"You know how bad my brother is at keeping secrets. Could you cut him some slack," Lissa pleaded. Those big eyes weren't going to work this time.

"I can't believe you. To think that, even accidently, you'd risk all of the Shepherds hating me and…"

"But we don't." I stopped mid-sentence.

"…Say that again."

"You did not mishear me," Panne continued, rising from her seat. "Why you thought we would hold such a trivial thing such as who you love against you…is beyond me."

"Gregor much agree! He travel to many land and meet many people, some of whom share same interests as you! Gregor not look down on them or treat them any different because of it. We are family, Robin."

"Y-you…you really mean that?"

"Of course! Gregor prove with big family bear hug!" Before I could argue Gregor had gotten out of his seat and was wrapped me into his arms (with surprising gentleness for one so strong might I add). The other Shepherds, though initially hesitant, joined in, chipping in with their own words of encouragement.

"We will always love you, Robin. Don't you ever, ever forget that."

"You've saved our lives more times than I can count! Why would this change anything?"

"It pains me you thought you had to hide this from us. Perhaps if I had been more open with you…" I shh'ed Chrom before he could finish.

"It's not your fault. It was just me and my stupid depressed mind warping things into things they weren't. Making my lifelong friendships seem like disposable acquaintances."

"Hah. We maybe be many things but disposable isn't one of them. We're with you to the end of the line, Robin."

"Thanks, Stahl." As my luck would have it, I was just starting to settle down again when Miriel put her words of advice in.

"Quite so. Though the scientific evidence for homosexual activities concurs impregnation is impossible, the postmodern view is one of acceptance no matter who the subject is. This is the view I have taken."

"…But that's just it," I said, feeling the dread resurface. I pushed myself out of the group, feeling only slightly bad for doing so. It was so very…crowded.

"What?" Chrom turned his head to me. "What do you mean, Robin? We already gave you our blessings."

"You…you did. And I'm very grateful for that but…"

"But what, Robin?"

"…Did you consider **all **of the implications of our marriage?"

"Of course."

"No, Chrom," I challenged, hanging my head. "You just blindly agreed to make me feel better. Miriel has raised a point I was trying so very, very hard to forget."

"…"

"I…I can't give you children. Ever." A silence descended onto the cabin. Like a blanket, it smothered us, trapped us even. I could tell the Shepherds (and by extension Chrom and Lissa) hadn't considered that aspect.

"If I marry Lucina the bloodline stops dead. Thousands and thousands of years of history will grind to a halt because of my…personal feelings."

"…So?"

"So? So?! Chrom do you understand what that means?!"

"…I…"

"The bloodline of the royal family you belong to dates back to before the great Hero King, Marth! I'd be destroying everything! The only reason the lineage has continued for so long is because no one like me has come along before to ruin it! Worse than that, maybe there were people like me but held their feelings in check because of this exact thing. …I guess that makes them stronger than me."

"Robin," Chrom said gently. "I have two daughters you know. "Cynthia can continue the bloodline."

"But she can't even wield the Falchion," I protested, refusing to give in. "I've seen her try to use it and it's like using a lance to cut steel." I heard Stahl mutter something about it being fine for him but I ignored it. Now wasn't the time for jokes. "Will her descendants be able to use it if she can't?"

"Grima was defeated, Robin. Please just…try to see sense?"

"But Grima isn't the only evil out there! Marth used the Falchion to stop other great evils and there are countless other stories throughout history of its power to vanquish demons. If another great evil rises up and we don't have the Falchion or the Fire Emblem to protect us…how many will die? How many will die because of my selfishness."

"…Do you not want to be happy?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me," Lissa argued. "It's just been one excuse after another as to why this wouldn't work out. First ignorance, then the law, then our feelings and now this? I'm starting to think you don't want to marry Lucina after all."

"…D-don't you say that! I…I would give everything for her."

"Just as we would give everything for you," Chrom echoed, pulling me back towards him. "We've got your back no matter what."

"B-but…"

"No buts!" I turned to Cherche. Her face was…hard to read. "We fought against Grima not knowing if we'd ever beat him. Not knowing if the Falchion would be enough…but we fought all the same."

"We fought because we had _hope_," Stahl continued. "We had faith in ourselves and not some ancient sword or magical shield. That's why we beat him."

"Remember when Grima had taken you from us aboard his back?" I nodded, slowly, to Panne's question. "What was it that brought you back to us and defeated his power?"

"Hope," finished Gregor. "No mighty sword involved. Just belief in each other and in you." I looked from one Shepherd to another, trying to read their faces. They only showed one thing: absolute belief in what they were saying. Belief in…me."

"Even after I've told you this…you're still okay with me and her?"

"Of course." Chrom emphasised the words by bringing further back into the group once more. "And maybe one day there'll be another great evil we have to face…and maybe our hope and faith in each other won't be enough, like you say. But…we will go down together, as one." I was lost for words. Despite what I'd said to Lissa she'd been partially right. I didn't want myself to be happy…not if it came at the expense of others lives. I _had _tried every trick in the book to get them to see the reality of what I was saying but…they still, even after all that had happened, had the utmost faith in me.

"I…I…t-thank you. Thank you all. I'm sorry I tried to get you to cast me away again."

"Happens to the best of us."

"And…" I paused to look each and every one of them in the eyes. "If we do go down fighting, I'm honored it will be alongside you. Thank you." We linked hands once again, content to just…stand there. Gods knows how many Smashers we'd missed getting off but I didn't care. I didn't know them all that well anyway. My family…my real family was right here.

"So much talk of violence and yet so unnecessary. I do believe I might be of assistance." We sprang apart, the voice having not come from any of us. Our moment of intimacy gone, several pairs of eyes scoured the cabin for the source of the voice. Nothing. The strangest thing was…I knew who it belonged to.

"Rosalina…it's been a while." At this, the space at the end of the cabin started to shimmer.

"What the…?"

"Wha?"

"A localised warp spell?" Amidst all the confusion the Shepherds were displaying Miriel still managed to keep her cool. The rest of them had backed off slightly, ready to draw any hidden weapons. I held my hand out in front of them.

"Wait! She's friendly, I swear!"

"Who is, Robin?"

"I am." A rippled of light and there she was, the guardian of the cosmos. Standing at seven feet tall I estimated, it was rather funny to see her have to duck after such a grand entrance. "It's good to see you again, Robin."

"Same to you, Rosalina."

"Robin, you know this woman?"

"Indeed I do, Chrom. She's helped me more times than I can count during the tournament. Quite why she's here now…I don't know." I could practically see the stars in Lissa's eyes. She'd always looked up to strong women (in more ways than one) so it wasn't that surprising.

"Allow me to explain." The guardian smoothed a crease in her otherwise immaculate teal dress, before materialising her wand. "I may be able to help you with your…problem."

"…Come again?"

"Do you remember what I told you, Robin, about being able to help when the time was right? Well…that time is now." That…that was ringing some bells. Very faint bells but bells none the less.

"I…I think I remember that. That…that night on the roof." She nodded, bangs swaying slightly.

"That's correct. Do you remember _specifically_ what I said to you?"

"You…you said," I racked my brains. _Come on, think! She said…I…I know what she said! I remember now. _"You said 'If you do somehow travel through time then I will provide Chrom with enough reason to let you marry'. I'm right aren't I? That's what you told me?" Again, she nodded.

"That's correct. I can't grant you the power to travel through time. Such would be an abuse of my influence."

"So…I don't get it? How can you help me?"

"I can give you a chance, and I must reiterate this, ONLY a chance for you to have children with Lucina." There was a brief second of silence before the whole carriage erupted into noise. Some of it was along the lines of 'Wait what?!' or 'Did I mishear that?' or even 'Shouldn't that be impossible?'. However, by far the most common response had to be 'That's amazing!' and 'I'm so happy for you'. You know what? Just for once…I was happy for me too. I could barely keep the tears out of my eyes, scarcely believing what I'd just heard was true.

"Are you serious, Rosalina?" I said once we'd all calmed down (for the most part). I tried to keep my voice as level as possible but I could hear the jubilation leaking through with every word. "Did I hear you correctly?"

"If you heard that I may be able to help you and Lucina have children together, then yes."

"…Oh."

"Oh?" She queried.

"Oh," I repeated dumbly. "How?"

"Once you have perfected your time travel spell and gone to the future…and once you have asked for Lucina's hand in marriage AND she accepts…"

"Which she will! Trust me." Lissa interrupted. Chrom nodded in approval (as did everyone else).

"…then you will find me. I will take you to a place where once every one thousand years, wishes are said to come true."

"Said to come true?" Echoed Chrom. "Isn't that a bit…well…vague?"

"I'll do it," I said immediately. "If there's even the slightest chance I'll succeed I must take it." Rosalina beamed at me, the holographic stars on her dress glowing faintly.

"And _that _is why you will succeed." I returned the smile. _Yeah…I guess it is._

"But be warned, Robin, I can only offer you a chance, not a guarantee. The place I will take you too will be like nothing you've seen before. A cave of near infinite depth filled with the most terrible creatures and your powers drained on entry. If getting wishes was easy, everyone would do it."

"I understand and I understand the risks…but you know I will still go. How will I find you when the time is right?"

"I will find you," she clarified. "I wish you the very best of luck in your endeavours."

"And my thanks to you for giving me the opportunity." She made as if to leave, but there was still something that bothered me.

"Wait! You were here, invisible in the cabin, while I was telling everyone that I couldn't give Chrom and Lissa children. Why didn't you stop me earlier?" She closed her visible eye.

"For the same reason that you told them at all. I had to know whether these 'Shepherds' would accept you even if I hadn't revealed myself and still believed you couldn't have children. A test of the bonds of your friendship, so to speak."

"That…makes sense."

"Plus, the spell you were and still are trying to use to travel through time is only as powerful as your belief in it, magical abilities aside. If I had intervened, your doubts about your acceptance would have remained buried within you and not out in the open. You would have been held back by doubts and the spell would never have worked. Talking about your problems, even if it hurts, is always the best option. That way you know if your friends are really your friends, no matter what." A nod and a smile was all I needed. I knew the Shepherds were…and always would be my friends.

"Hold on miss…."

"Rosalina."

"Right, Miss Rosalina." Of all people, Chrom was now addressing her. "Any friend of Robin's is a friend of mine and I'm truly grateful for your help but…why? Why are you going to such lengths for her? Am I right in thinking you haven't known her all that long?" It was a fair point. Why _was _she going to such lengths to help me?

"…Because I can. It is often said that with great power comes great responsibility…and that is true. However, what is power when you can't share it with others?" She turned her lone eye directly onto me. "Up on the rooftop you told me that my cosmic protection doesn't extend to you. I hope…I have enlightened you? Farewell." Before any of us could stop her she was already gone, vanished in a ripple of starlight.

"…You meet the coolest people, Robin!" I smiled tiredly.

"Yes, Lissa. I guess I do." I hadn't even realised it but the train had stopped again. Lush green fields, sunny blue sky. Great rock formations coming out of the ground and…wait. This all seemed very familiar. Oh. Oh! I looked outside to see a small group of people getting off. Among…a young man with blond her and a red jacket. I hit the door release button, jumping out as quickly as I could. "Shulk, wait!" He turned, eyes wide but a grin still plastered onto his features

"Robin! I thought you'd forgotten about me for a second there!" Dunban gave me small nod.

"Reyn, how about you show me how the repair work is going in the colonies. It's been a while?" Predictably, it took a while for Reyn to catch on.

"Huh?" He eyed the two of us. "Oh. Oh yeah right this way. See you later, Shulk! The two of them walked off. Fiora smiled gently before plucking Riki off of the ground and running off to catch up to them.

"Riki not toy! Put down!" I tried unsuccessfully to supress a giggle. One thing led to another and soon Shulk and I were both laughing. Just like old times. The thought was very sobering indeed and snapped me out of whatever joy I was having.

"…"

"…"

"…I have no idea what to say."

"Me neither," he replied sheepishly. "You'd think we'd have more to talk about."

"Maybe we've already said all we need to each other?"

"Yeah…maybe…"

"…" The breeze was awfully nice out here. Not too gently, not too severe. Just perfect.

"…"

"…I…I'm going to miss you. I shouldn't have to say it but I do."

"Me too. We…we had a run though, didn't we?"

"We did. We had the best of times. Hah." No, I told myself. I wasn't going to cry. Not this time. Instead I remembered all the things we'd done together. The good, the great, the bad. Shulk walking in on me having a shower. Beating me in a singles match on Gaur plains. Having a controlled vision together. Everything…everything was so, so good.

"Will we see each other again?" Though his face was smiling, the façade was skin deep. The sorrow behind it was contagious and I found myself ready to cry again.

"In all likelihood? No. There's no point in lying to ourselves. We had a good run…and now it's at an end."

"But there's the next tournament," I said, still not letting my tears get the better of me. It was getting harder. "We can both come back, right?"

"Robin we've had this exact conversation before."

"But this time it's real!" I protested. "This is happening and it's happening now!" Shulk lowered his head.

"I know…but you said it yourself, Robin. You want to spend time building a new life with Lucina. I want to do the same with Fiora. The chances of us entering Smash again are…not good."

"You're talking like this is goodbye." A warning bell sounded behind me. The train was getting ready to leave again. Shulk pulled me in for a hug gently. One last time.

"Not goodbye, Robin. Never goodbye. Think of all the great times we had together and not the times we could've had, just as I'll be doing the same for you. That way…we'll never truly part."

"…"

"…"

"…Goodbye, Shulk."

"Goodbye, Robin. Live well."

"You too." I squeezed him one last time before releasing. One last look into those eyes…those sky blue eyes. A last time for everything. Like the old saying goes: 'don't look back'. I didn't.

Chrom was the first to speak once I was back on board.

"I'm sorry. That must have been hard. Losing a friend is always hard." Surprisingly, I wasn't feeling so sad. Not anymore. More…at peace. "Not lost, Chrom. Just…away."

"Of course." We settled into a comfortable silence as we pulled away. Actually the silence didn't just extend to our carriage but all of them: Shulk's party had been the last to get off. We were the only ones left. End of the line. It was about time.

Getting higher and higher above Gaur plains, I realised something. I'd seen this before. Not just because I'd fought there in Smash but because I'd actually seen it before. Sure enough, when I looked out of the window to the world below, I saw a young man in a red jacket with blond hair waving up at me, framed by perfect rolling hills and the brightest of blue skies. I waved back, not caring that he couldn't possibly see me. He already knew. We both knew.

I let myself smile again, wider this time. There was no pain behind it now; not that there was any to hide. What were the odds? Hah…no. Coincidences are what the worlds do for fun. And fun…it most certainly was.

"Come on, friends. Let's go home." I tuned out the Shepherds murmurs of approval. Home. I was going home.

A rollercoaster of emotions would be describing the day lightly. My heart broken and mended in so many old, new, different ways I counted myself lucky I was here at all. Yet here I was.

The train had left the skies of Gaur plains behind now. Just a memory…but one that would never fade. I closed my eyes, smiling one last time.

_Let's see what tomorrow brings._

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is over 18000 words. No I'm not making that up. As a thank you for being patient with me and sticking with this 'till the end I thought I'd make this last chapter extra special. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. However, I said this isn't actually the end of the story. What good would a story be without an epilogue?**

**Just a little something extra to say thanks to all my readers. ...I'm going to miss writing this fic. It's been an experience in more ways than one. I'll give anyone a cookie if they can name all of the character cameos referenced. Some are super easy, some are harder.**

**Yes what Mewtwo said was a reference to Pokemon Sun and Moon. He does have future sight as a move, after all.**

**I had a blast writing in the styles of all the different characters, hope you enjoyed it too! Here's hoping I got the characterisation down. Owain/Odin was especially fun to write as, even if it was for a short while. Rosalina's words apply to real life too, you know. Keeping your emotions hidden away inside won't do you any harm. If you're worried about losing your friends because of who you are...then they're not really your friends, are they? Be honest, be open, be happy. The secret to success, right there free of charge. Use it as neccessary.**

**I know lots of writers do this and I'm not different but...it's going to be one the last times I get to ask this so I think I'm alright. Even if you haven't ever review before I'd really appreciate one now, at the end. If you've stuck with this fic from day one then saying I'd love to hear your thoughts doesn't cover it.**

**Please...I know what it's like to be a lurker. I know how you think you can't be bothered or your opinion doesn't matter but that isn't true. I say this for myself and for all writers, not just on this site but in general. Your thoughts make our days. Even if it's just a quick short sentence saying what part you enjoyed the most or who your favorite character was or just some general ramblings...that's all okay.**

**More than that I welcome it. It'll take thirty seconds max. Thirty seconds of your day compared to the 2 years this fic has being going. I think that's a fair trade off, right? Even if you haven't done it before and never will again...please.**

**Dramatic, huh? Next time...the epilogue and...I'm sad to say...the end of a Tactician's adventure. Will you be sad to see this fic end? More importantly, will Robin succeed? Will Lucina say yes? What is this mysterious 'Wish cave' Rosalina refers to?**

**I'm PozzyP and I'll see you...next time!**


	51. Epilogue: A tactician's adventure

Shulk POV

I wiped the sweat off my brow, the sun overhead doing its best to make more. Who knew building a house was so much work? I looked around at my handiwork. Sure there were boxes everywhere but all in all, not too bad for three months work. The basic structure was definitely there, currently being covered by the gazebo which doubled as a sun shade for me (courtesy of Reyn).

No sense in letting the woodwork warp if the sky decided to open up. I glanced up; so far it seemed to be playing ball, not a drop of rain in sight. That was good. I wiped my brow again. Also very humid, I noted. Where was that blasted wind when you needed it?

Well…whatever the weather it was going to be worth it. I smiled gently. Fiora had gone with Riki to find a travelling caravan that sold paint. Knowing Riki they'd definitely be getting a good deal on it. Melia was still in Alcamoth, finalising our planning permission. Dunban had helped out with the logistics and drawn up our list of materials. Sharla was still away in another colony but had sent a letter expressing her approval. Everyone had pitched in in their own way. It was a very sobering thought, knowing everybody was supportive of us. That we weren't on our own. Even Reyn was…actually…where was Reyn?

"Reyn, have you finished that sanding yet?"

"Nearly," I heard his voice call. I frowned.

"You've been at it all day! How long does it take to smooth a…" I stepped outside, back to where he was sitting. "Reyn, you've nearly sanded that tree in half! Why haven't you stopped?" he looked up at me sheepishly.

"Well…you didn't tell me to stop yet."

"Yes but…couldn't you have used your own judgmen...oh forget it. We'll just have to get another and start again."

"Aww what?" Reyn pouting wasn't something I saw every day. Or needed to see every day for that matter. "But I put all this work into it! Look how smooth it is!" I did look. It was, in fact, very smooth. Too bad he'd whittled away nearly the entire trunk to get it like that. Brawn over brains any day.

"That's…great, Reyn. You've done a great job."

"You're too kind, you know that? I know I messed up."

"…Well…"

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." Well that's Reyn for you. He stood up from the workbench, immediately dwarfing me. "I'll start with this." From out of his pocket came a…

"…A letter? Another one from Sharla?" He looked away, somewhat awkwardly.

"Hah. I wish! No I dunno who this is from." He turned it over. "It didn't come with an address or nothing. It just says 'To Shulk' on the front." I resisted the urge to yank the letter right out of his hands there and then: I knew that handwriting. The identity of a person, contained in no less than two words. But…it should've been impossible.

"Reyn…where did you get this?" I said evenly.

"I dunno. It just sort of…appeared."

"Reyn this is important! Where did it come from? Did you see?"

"Alright, alright keep your hair on! Jeez." I could tell he was thinking hard (for once) but for some reason was having trouble. "It…it just came out of the sky. I saw it fall out of some portal thing. White, glowing, the works. It drifts down on the breeze…"

"It hasn't been windy at all today."

"Well it was trust me," he said, folding his arms. "I know what a breeze looks like." I didn't want to question how that was possible so I kept quiet. "It drifts towards this house we're building but we don't got a letter box so…I take it. I was gonna give it to you after I finished, being as it's for you."

"R-right." I took the letter gently, as if it was going to disappear at any second. Maybe it would, who knew? By all rights it shouldn't be possible for it to be here, let alone exist.

"So…you gonna open it or what?" I glanced up to see Reyn looking at me expectantly. I turned away, walking back into the unfinished property. I heard him calling…something about me being 'no fun' but he didn't pursue me which was all that mattered. If I was right…which by all rights I shouldn't…but if I was then I needed to be alone.

Tentatively, I ripped the top of the envelope off, exposing its contents. A single piece of folded parchment was all it held. Unfolding it, I smiled. My suspicions had been correct. I sat down on the nearest box and began to read.

_Shulk_

_If Rosalina has done as she has promised, which I have no doubt she has, then this letter will reach you some months after our last meeting. If I'm right, then I don't need to introduce myself. You will have already identified the handwriting as my own. I expected no less from you._

I leaned back against the half-finished wall, bringing the letter closer. Robin.

_There is so much to tell in the months we've parted and yet precious little ink and paper so I'll try to be brief. In short…I succeeded. After many long hours and sleepless nights I finally perfected my spell to travel through time._

I did a double take, rereading that last sentence a couple of times. She…she actually did it! I felt my hear swell with pride. Finally after all this time…she'd done it. I hadn't wanted to admit it but I had had doubts about it but all of them were instantly dispelled upon reading her text. But there was more…

_Of course you're probably wondering about the big question. Yes, despite all odds I made it into the future. Seeing Chrom, Lissa, and everyone aged up nearly twenty years was something else. For them that's how long it had been since they last saw me. For me it was a matter of seconds. But anyway I think you'll want to know how it went._

I did. Though I'd originally leaned back I now found myself on the edge of my box/seat.

_Yes. She said yes._

I resisted the urge to fist pump. I seldom do it but this certainly qualified as one of those times. Intrigued, I continued reading…

_After all my excuses for why she wouldn't and doubts about myself…Lucina said yes. She actually confessed to harboring feelings herself for a long time but didn't want to get attached, lest I died in battle. But now, with no war ongoing we can finally be free. Free to live our own lives. _

_The wedding was nothing special, just the Shepherds and some boring looking officials. I've never really worn a dress before and judging by Lucina's expression neither had she. Still, I think there's only one way to do things and that's properly. Two brides both in white. Ylisse's first lesbian marriage. You'd have liked it, at least I hope you would've. I would've invited you but…well you know there are some things magic simply can't do._

I did feel a pang of guilt at that but it barely dented my otherwise ecstatic mood. I ignored it as best I could.

_Of course like with anything, there are hitches. I'd expressed restraint at this whole business simply because if Lucina and I married we could never have children, ending the bloodline of the Exalts. However, true to her word, Rosalina found me shortly after the ceremony. Oh you'd have loved it, her spaceship I mean. She calls it 'The Comet Observatory' and it's truly a work of art. Glass floors and ceilings. Different islands and domes housing different areas. It's like a movable home and spaceship all in one! But I digress._

_She took me far, far away from my world and into another. It wasn't so different from yours or mine and yet there are places there where miracles are said to come true. Rosalina took me to one such place, quite fittingly named 'Wish Cave'. She dropped me off outside._

_"I can take you no further," I remember her saying. "If you truly love your wife then the trials of the Cave of Wishes will be no object." I was honestly still reeling that she'd said 'my wife' at all! Like I was still having trouble believing it had all happened._

_Once inside I found my magic supressed to its lowest level and my stamina drained. It was like…the cave was…testing me almost. Testing my strength of will…and then I found out why. There were creatures, Shulk. Such creatures that came to fight me as I made my way deeper. Teeth and claws as long as my arm and such strange powers. Some breathed fire and darkness and others, bolts of lightning. They wouldn't have been out of place alongside Pikachu or Charizard._

This sounded serious. Still…Robin's conviction was infectious and I couldn't help but root for her to succeed. Sure I could've just cheated and skipped to the end but that wouldn't have been fair. What good is a story if one doesn't start at the beginning?

_With my magic and energy low, I had to rely on my tactics like never before. A true test of my abilities. For ninety nine floors I battled. Fighting my way through stronger and stronger foes. But I swore, no one would stand in the way of my dream and they seemed to respect that. After defeating an individual they simply walked away, like I'd earned the right to pass._

_I earned the right to descend to the lowest point of the cave, floor one hundred. I had readied myself for battle in preparation for what was surely the most terrifying beast yet and yet…_

* * *

I stifled a cough, not wishing to attract attention. Any sudden moves or sounds and the beasts would descend. I'd learned that all the way back on the third floor. Even the sweat I was drenched in seemed like a beacon for those gods awful things.

I looked to the rocky ceiling above. Just how far underground had I come now? I could feel it pressing down on me. Thousands and thousands of tonnes of rock crushing down. It was too late to be having second thoughts; I'd made my choice a long time ago.

I stifled another cough, bringing my aching arm up to my mouth one more. It wasn't flu that had brought it on, that much was clear; it was asphyxiation. The further underground I trekked, the harder it was becoming to breathe. All that air was becoming stale and heavy, the breeze from the world above not making it far enough down to circulate.

It was also getting hotter, the carbon dioxide from every living thing down here (and believe me I'd met each and every one of them up close and personal) was sinking below everything else. Over the course of nearly one hundred floors, the air had thinned to the bare minimum; Maybe enough for those _things _but definitely not enough for a human. If I stayed here much longer I was going to suffocate.

"No!" I didn't care what kind of attention I'd get for my outburst but I didn't care. Let them come! I was NOT going to die after coming all this way. I could feel my hands clench involuntarily at the thought of failure, my nails digging roughly into my palms.

Even when the blood started to run I didn't stop. It would go nicely with the rest of it clinging to me. Hands, arms, knees, thighs, cheeks. All had gashes now, blood slowly trickling out. The ones on my forehead were a different story. Not all of that blood was mine.

"Focus," I told myself. "Don't get carried away. Don't get angsty. Just…stay strong. For Lucina and Chrom and the rest of them. You're doing this for them."

I looked back down the tunnel I was in. Sloping upwards; that meant the way I was going to go was downwards. My left knee (the joint having given up around floor sixty one) wasn't going to like that very much.

That wouldn't have been a problem if down wasn't the only way I could go. It was the only way I was going to go, lack of air or not. I _had _to do this. I'd come so far, both figuratively and literally. Gritting my teeth, I trudged onward.

After successfully defeating yet another rock creature (my Levin sword practically falling apart from repeated impacts) I noticed another opening. Another entire floor of these things and ridiculous mazes? Sure, why not? I wiped my palms across my face, splattering sweat onto the rock below. I didn't even care anymore.

I slipped through the crack, this one barely big enough for me. It took me eyes a while to adjust. Not because of the dark; believe me when I say after hours of being here my eyes were fine. No…it was light. Impossibly light. The walls were some sort of green rock, crystals protruding from all angles. I could almost feel their hum as I stepped forward. This chamber…could it be…?

"Greetings, traveller." Both the room and its single occupant were much smaller than the ones before it. Although it was centred, it didn't really command that sort of 'aura' of something about to attack. That made a change.

It was also levitating off of the ground by a clear three feet, its feet not gracing the white marble beneath. I quickly checked beneath me. Marble? That made a change from the craggy rock forms from before.

"…What?" This room…was it…the end? Was this it?

"You look a right mess!" The creature nodded its golden head towards mine. Putting two and two together, I quickly checked my palms. Clear. I sighed. Of course I'd gone and wiped all that blood onto my face when getting rid of the sweat. Well now it matched the rest of my body. Even the cloak had tears now.

"Are you…the wish maker? Is this the end?" The creature cocked its head, its tags swaying gently.

"It depends what you mean by the end, friend! Though indeed I am Jirachi, the Wish maker. For one week only every one thousand years do I awaken and yet…I can sense you being here now is no luck at all. Am I right?"

"Yes." There was no point in lying now. Not after I'd come so far.

"So few reach me and yet I sense you have come further than most. You have come so far and you know why **I **am here…but do you know why **you **are here?"

I breathed deeply (the air somehow clearer here) and told it my story. Of my adventures and my pain and joy and all of it. All of it leading me here. It listened to me for a long time, remaining silent for a while after too. After some minutes of consideration it removed one of the tags attached to its body, handing it to me. I stepped forward, its arms being rather short.

"I can see, traveller, that you have great conviction of both words and actions. However, it is customary for me to ask, regardless of circumstance, about whether you will regret your actions here."

"…I don't understand."

"I could and can grant any wish but that once in place it can never be undone."

"My choice would have implications for the line of Exalts forever." I remarked. "I know and…and that's why I'm here. You know that now."

"Indeed I do, Robin. What you say has great wisdom. I can tell you have put thought, time, and effort not just into getting here but in the wish itself. I will grant your wish."

It took a while for that last part to sink in but I was already crying by that point. I could feel the tears leaving thin lines of clear skin underneath, a sharp contrast to my likely grimy face. What a sight I must have been. I have no qualms about admitting that.

Jirachi was sympathetic to my cries, allowing me some minutes to recover. When I was done it told me to write my wish onto the tag I held. Once done I stuck the tag back to its original place.

"Then it is done, saviour of Ylisse. I wish you happiness and prosperity in your life."

"Is…" I paused to sniff back another set of tears threatening to break free. "…Is there anything I can do for you in return?" It laughed, there and then, its voice echoing throughout the chamber.

"Believe me, friend, I am just glad that you were the one that made it this far. I'd rather you than someone who would wish for material wealth and power. Your wish will forever take a place in my heart because you, Robin, wished not for these things or even used your wish for yourself…but used it for everyone you care about. That is why your wish will succeed. I have only met one other like yourself…a rare breed…both of you."

Before I could thank it any further I had been transported outside the cave entrance, my powers restored. Even my Levin sword was shining again. My aches and pains were still present, however, and I nearly collapsed onto the fresh grass. Oh how green it looked!

Before I could meet the grass (and its associated dirt) face first I was caught by a pair of surprisingly strong arms. I looked up at Rosalina, apparently having been standing outside the whole time. She only nodded.

"…It is done then?"

"My wish is granted."

"As I knew it would be." She set me on my feet and turned on her heel, beckoning me to follow. "Come, Robin. Let us get you home again."

* * *

Now that I looked at the paper closely, I could see faint tear stains littering it. Well good for her! If she's earned anything it's the right to cry. Crying doesn't make you weak. Showing it and your weakness with it makes you strong indeed.

_I never saw her again. It's sad but whenever I look to the stars…I can almost feel her watching down on me. On all of us. _

_Lucina and I now live happily together on the edge of the citadel. Just a simple farmhouse, nothing special but…it's home._

Words couldn't express how happy I was to read that. Tears of my own were going to be staining the page if I wasn't careful so I held them back. Still…there was one last thing she never said.

_Of course that just leaves the question…what did I wish for? I thought the answer should've been clear. Under normal circumstances, Lucina and I wouldn't be able to have children together. So…I made sure the circumstances weren't normal. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Shulk, and indeed what the whole point of this letter has been is to tell you is…I'm pregnant._

I let the letter slip out of my grasp and onto the floor. For a few precious seconds I had no words. None at all. Snapping myself out of my stupor, I quickly snatched it back up, lest the sawdust on the floor damage it in some way. I reread the word a few times.

"Pregnant?" I asked aloud. I scarcely believed it. She…she was actually…pregnant? The letter seemed to pick up on this.

_No you didn't read that wrong! I…I'm pregnant. A child of both Lucina and myself, delivered by Immaculate Conception, or virgin birth, depending on how you see it. Two months gone now, still too early to know what gender but the two of us have picked names for both. _

_So…that's it then, I guess. Everything I thought was merely a dream (and a delusional one at that) has become a reality. I've travelled into the future, married Lucina, and am able to continue the bloodline of the Exalts. Not bad, if I do say so myself._

I smiled at that, a single tear disobeying my commands and falling onto the paper. So much for that.

_But if I might be serious…I've said it before many times but I think it needs saying again: thank you. Thank you so, so much, Shulk. Without you none of this would have ever happened. You literally changed my life. For the better I might add. I wouldn't be half the woman I am now without your help._

"But I didn't even do anything," I whispered back. "It was all you."

_And I know you're going to be pretending that you were just a bystander or that I did all the work. Typical. But just for a bit, just let yourself be the hero of my story. The story of a tactician's adventure._

_Being as I have no way to contact Rosalina to deliver another message, I fear this will be the final time we are able to communicate; we have already said one goodbye so I don't wish to strain our hearts any more than necessary. Just know that you will always have a special place in my heart and I hope I'm not too forward in saying the same is true for you. Live well, Shulk._

_Your friend,_

_Robin._

I stayed as I was, perched on my little box, for the rest of the hour. Even when Reyn came in to see where I'd gotten to I didn't move. Well…that might be a bit of an exaggeration. Another tear broke free, wetting the sawdust below. My lips too, weren't idle. Not by much, for much didn't need to be said…but move they did.

"…Live well too, Robin…and thank you."

* * *

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

* * *

"…And then what happened?"

"The end."

"Aw what! Come on, mom! There's gotta be more!" I ruffled his hair lightly, placing the book down on the nightstand. So blue…just like his mother.

"But Morgan, you hear this story all the time. Surely you must know how it goes by now?" He pouted, sitting up straight in bed.

"I know that…it's just…" I knew when he was being shy. That tell-tale tugging of the covers up to his neck. The aversion of that piercing blue gaze. "I like hearing it, that's all." I smiled gently, knowing how to have some fun with him.

"And why might that be?" Still being of a young age, the blush came before he could stop it.

"M-mom! Don't make me say it!"

"…You never have to say anything you don't want to." He turned to face me, those brilliant blue eyes fixated on mine defiantly.

"…I…the story…_your _story. It's why I love you!" His trademark grin returned. "You did all that for mother?"

"Yes…yes I did."

"It's so sweet! You went to the ends of the world and then the ends of another world just to make her happy."

"You both make me happy," I argued but as soon as I said that I knew I'd fallen into his trap. An obvious trap but I didn't mind. It was getting late anyway.

"Duh! Without all your epic exploits and daring escapades how else would I be here?"

"That's very true, son."

"I…I like listening to you read your story because…well…it reminds me how lucky I am to have you as my mom. And other mom too."

"Well…" I struggled to find the right words. "I'm lucky to have you too."

"But it's more than that," he insisted. "I…I know we're not a normal family. Having two moms is…not what my friends at school have. You did all that stuff you did and it resulted in me. Most parents just…'do the do' and that's it." He actually mimed the air quotes with his fingers. "But you…you had to work so much harder."

"Hold on there, mister. What's all this about 'doing the do'?"

"I…" His face turned a bright shade of scarlet, like it was prone to doing when he was caught.

"Have you been hanging around with Soleil again?"

"Um…maybe?" I smiled. Morgan's childish honesty was a thing to behold.

"That's okay. Just…don't take everything she says too seriously."

"I won't." He nodded vigorously to emphasise. I sighed. I didn't want him to be doing anything vigorously late at night. He was energetic enough as it was but getting to sleep now was going to be a whole lot harder. Still…nothing a warm cup of milk couldn't fix.

Upon returning with it, I placed it down on the nightstand along with the book.

"Now…remember what happened last time," I said, as sternly as I could.

"I remember."

"Good. Don't go drinking it all in one go. You'll get hiccups again."

"I know, mom! Jeez…" I stood up from my chair next to the nightstand.

"Well I can see I'm not wanted here anymore so…"

"Aww come on you know I didn't mean it!" Deciding to push my luck, I made as if too leave but (predictably) I was impacted from behind by the one of the tightest hugs known to the world. "Nooo I'm sorry I didn't mean it you're the best mom in the world well besides other mom so I guess that makes you equal kinda but I still really really…"

"Morgan! It's fine, I'm just teasing." He sucked in the air greedily, his lungs having not been ready for such a passionate outburst.

"I-I know that! I just…don't say it often enough, that's all." I turned around, forcing him to loosen his grip slightly so I could hug him properly.

"You don't have to say that. I know, Morgan, I know."

"I know you know," he whispered back. "…but I want to anyway." I sighed into his hair.

"…I love you."

"I love you too, mom." We parted, myself tucking him back into bed again. How the duvet had gotten so far across the room when he'd jumped up was a mystery. I made my way to the door, this time for real. "…Mom?"

"Yes, Morgan?"

"…That man…the one you mention a lot…Shulk. Do you miss him?" I closed my eyes briefly.

"…Sometimes. He's the one who made this all possible, after all."

"He told you to take credit for your own actions. I remember that much."

"He did…but we must not lose sight of those who helped. Our friends are our greatest strength. Never forget that."

"I won't."

"…"

"…"

"Remember to brush your teeth after finishing that," I said, gesturing to the still warm milk cup.

"I will." I didn't need to blow the candle out for him; he was already old enough for that.

"Goodnight, son."

"Goodnight, mom." I made my way down the hall, a smile still playing on my features. That boy would grow up to do great things. Not that I wasn't already proud of him, of course. He was my son, and that was good enough for me.

"Robin?" Well he wasn't only _my _son, of course. There in my room (or I should say, 'our room') lay Lucina, reading in bed. Those reading glasses perched halfway up her nose never ceased to be adorable.

"I'm here. Just tucking Morgan in." She patted the mattress beside her.

"How was he?"

"The usual."

"That bad?" I elbowed her lightly. She readjusted her reading glasses, smiling lightly. "What bedtime story was it today?"

"Ours." If she was surprised she didn't show it.

"Again? Didn't you read it to him just last week?"

"He made those big wet eyes at me when I suggested something else. You know how that is."

"You don't need to tell me." She set the book down to the side, glasses following suit. "In all fairness it's a very good story."

"Hah…I guess it is." Lucina apparently wasn't content to leave it there and I soon found her hand making its way into my own.

"A tremendous tale of bravery and adventure from a fearless heroine."

"Well I wouldn't say fearless…" she placed a finger against my lips, effectively shushing me.

"And one who risked everything for the woman she loved."

"And still does," I clarified, squeezing her hand lightly. "So very, very much." Even by the light of the candle I could still see the blush starting to form.

"I-I assure you the feeling is mutual."

"I never said it wasn't." We stayed like that for a moment, just content to look into each other's eyes. Sappy? Yes. Did we care? No.

With a quick peck on the lips, Lucina turned around and blew out the lone candle. Though darkness had reclaimed the room, it would never reclaim a place in my heart. Not when I had so much to live for.

"Goodnight, my love."

"And you…my love."

* * *

**A/N: Over 200,000 words, 51 chapters, 2 years, and a hell of a lot of writing...it's done. I'm not sure how you were expecting the journey to end but really...how could I give Robin anything less than a happy ending? Was the last part fluffy enough for you?**

How many people guessed Jirachi would be involved with the wish? Pokemon Mystery dungeon: blue rescue team was the first game I ever completed 100% so I figured I pay my respects.

**I had an amazing time writing it after all I've done. Just so...satisfying. I guess after all this time I should explain (for those wondering) where this idea actually came from. In short, by accident! If you've ever been given a lecture by anyone (whether on this site or not) that tells you 'you must have a solid plan before starting your fic'...that's not true.**

In reality I started out with only one clear idea: 'If Smash has two versions of Robin but the ONLY thing that was swapped was their gender then wouldn't female Robin also be attracted to Lucina?'. Yep. That's it folks. That obscure, weird logic was the only thing I started writing this fic with and up until chapter 6 that was it. The only other idea I had was 'wouldn't it be cool if Robin and Shulk were friends?'

**If you ever want to start writing a story, be it long or short, but don't think you have a good enough idea or aren't a good enough writer...just look what happened here. I'm not amazing, or revolutionary or a visionary or anything like that. I'm just someone who started typing. 51 chapters later...it was worth it. If you ever think you can't, think again. Just start writing and the ideas will come. If it worked for me, the averagest of average, then it'll work for you too. Trust me.**

Lastly, because this is the last chance I'll have to say this: Thank you. Thank you all, so, so much for sticking with this until the end. Whether you were there at the beginning or found this a week ago and marathoned it...thank you. I'm not someone who's motivation to continue writing is directly influenced by the support, but the fact I've seen so many people enjoying this is...inspirational. I couldn't have done it without you all (and I don't say that cheesily or lightly). I mean it.

**Too all my user reviews and my unnamed guest reviewers...you're pretty awesome. Though I may not have the chance to reply, just know that each and everyone of you matters. Even that one guest reviewer who changes their name every time. Even you, pal! You're all awesome. I'm PozzyP, and you're very, very welcome. See you around, folks.**

* * *

This has been the story of a Tactician's Adventure...and this is how it ends. Thanks for reading!


End file.
